Symbiose
by kalisse
Summary: Bella, est détruite après le départ d'Edward, mais elle doit faire face à un drame. Ni elle, ni les siens sont touchés pourtant, devant l'horreur de la vie réelle, Bella change et devient Isa, froide et implacable. Sauf qu'il est trop tard, son bouclier n'était pas là uniquement pour la protéger, il est le carcan de bien autre chose. Venez découvrir, un Edward/Bella comme jamais.
1. Le cas 128

_Avant toutes choses, je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui avez jugé intéressant à venir ici._

_J'ai passé un nombre incalculable de soirées et nourris bien souvent mon imagination avec les fictions, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela suscite autant de travail, en me lançant, je l'ai compris _

_En relisant mes chapitres qui étaient déjà édités, les fautes d'orthographe m'ont piqué les yeux, même à moi c'est dire… bref, j'ai essayé de les minimiser, car il est évident que le « perfecto » ne me saura probablement pas attribué. Durant ma relecture, il m'a paru logique qu'aujourd'hui je ne réécrive pas le premier chapitre ainsi, mais cette fiction est la première que j'écris et comme pour toutes les nouvelles auteures, il me plaît à croire que l'évolution se fait sentir de chapitre en chapitre alors non je ne réécrirais pas mes tout premiers chapitres. Ils sont mes débuts donc bons ou mauvais ils resteront ainsi._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages dans la mesure du possible, je réponds à tous, donc voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie d'Isabella qui a bien changé, comparé à notre petite Bella calme et fragile. Saura-t-elle apprendre à pardonner aux autres, à elle-même qui sait ? Ou au contraire se laisser emporter par la haine et l'obscurité. L'amour a-t-il des limites ? Et si oui, qui les impose ? La vie, nous-mêmes, les autres ? _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire._

**Chapitre 1**

Elle regarde dans ma direction, mais ne me voit pas.

Ses yeux, bleu azure, ils devaient être le reflet de son âme à une époque. Ils ne sont aujourd'hui qu'un océan.

Une vaste étendue de larmes, de tristesse.

Elle a tout perdu ce soir, enfin le peu qu'il lui restait.

Elle sert dans ses bras son ours en peluche, seul témoin de son enfer. Elle ne parle pas au médecin, ni à Angela, qui lui assure qu'elle est en sécurité.

Angela Weber, elle aussi a changé.

C'est une amie qu'on a besoin d'avoir auprès de nous et sans elle, ma brigade me paraîtrait incomplète.

Elle véhicule la douceur et la bienveillance, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle a embrassé cette carrière auprès des enfants les plus démunis.

Nous sommes reliées par le passé, nous avons laissé notre innocence derrière nous, afin de nous battre contre la cruauté que l'on a devant les yeux tous les jours. D'une adolescente timide et réservée elle est devenue une femme forte. Elle se voit confier la vie et l'avenir des « petits bouts de choux » comme elle aime les appeler et c'est dans la peau d'une mère qu'elle se glisse pour obtenir le meilleur cadre de vie pour eux. Ses yeux se lèvent vers le miroir. Elle sait que je suis derrière à attendre son rapport. Avant de se lever pour me rejoindre, elle s'est agenouillée auprès de Mélanie lui expliquant qu'elle va s'absenter quelques minutes, qu'elle ne la laisse pas seule et qu'elle revient très vite. Pour preuve, elle laisse son sac à main et sa veste au bout du lit.

Quelques pièces dans la main, elle demande à la petite si elle veut boire quelque chose.

Évidemment, seul le silence lui répond, mais Ange ne se formalise pas, elle sourit à la petite et lui promet un chocolat chaud.

Une fois sortie de la chambre j'imagine aisément que son masque tombe, que son sourire a disparu et c'est d'un pas décidé si j'en crois la vitesse qu'elle vient me rejoindre.

– Si je tenais la pourriture qui a mis cette fillette dans cet état ! Je pense que je commettrais moi-même des choses innommables ! !

Angela a toujours été une passionnée, il m'est bien souvent utile de lui rappeler de garder la tête froide, que nous sommes tous dans le même état d'esprit. Cause perdue, avec Angie elle s'attache à chaque enfant, je la vois bien souvent pleurer sur leurs malheurs, mais c'est cette alchimie de sentiments qui la rendent si efficace pour nos petits.

– Bonjour Angie, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, même si je préférais que les circonstances soient tout autres.

– Pardon Isa, mais je suis dans une colère noire !

– Comme d'habitude.

– Ces enfants souffrent tellement, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

– Comme nous tous. Donne-moi quelque chose.

– Je n'ai que très peu d'éléments. Je suis passé au bureau pour voir si sa mère était connue de nos services et pour être connue, elle l'est ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi la petite est encore avec sa mère, te rends-tu compte ? Elle se prostitue ! Elle se drogue ! Un éducateur a été attitré pour la petite. Où était-il lui pendant ce temps ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Elle aurait dû être enlevée depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait dû le voir ! Alors peut-être que...

– Angela ! Stop ! Des éléments concrets ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes une histoire avec des « si » et un « peut-être »

– Oui pardon, mais ça me rend dingue l'incompétence professionnelle.

– Je ne peux que te rejoindre là-dessus.

Bras croisé, je fixe le médecin qui est resté dans la chambre, son visage m'est inconnu.

En règle générale, je n'assiste pas à ceci. Nul besoin de point de comparaison pour voir que les gestes de cet homme ne sont pas remplis de douceur. Pas une parole douce pour l'enfant, il lui donne des ordres comme un maître-chien.

La petite est incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste.

La catatonie, « l'auto-protection de l'esprit humain » à mes yeux c'est les dernières minutes où l'horreur de la réalité n'a pas encore pris sa place, c'est un état qui ne dure pas. Heureusement pour nous et l'enquête, malheureusement, c'est souvent l'un des moments les plus durs pour les victimes.

Mélanie commence à geindre, elle ne veut pas qu'on la touche, ce qui peut aisément se comprendre. L'abrutie de toubib continu a-lui ausculté le dos sans se soucier du comportement apeuré de la petite.

Ces nerfs commencent à lâcher, les hurlements commencent, la vérité l'a rattrapée.

La colère d'Angela augmente avec les hurlements.

– Grrr... mais, il fait quoi lui ! ?

Son visage est braqué sur le futur ex-médecin de la petite, je dois avouer qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je ne donne pas très cher de sa peau. Angela qui grogne, là elle est, en version, « maman poule » et dans ces moments-là même moi je m'écarte.

Elle se retourne vers moi, je sens que le rapport va être rapide.

– J'ai envoyé le dossier à la brigade, je te rappelle.

Et la voilà partie voler au secours de son « bout de choux ». Quand je vous disais que cela aller être rapide.

La môme qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même s'élance vers Ange, elle se réfugie dans les bras de mon amie comme une noyée s'accroche à une bouée. Le manque de tact du soi-disant médecin, a effrayé la petite au point qu'elle ne cesse de hurler des mots incompréhensibles.

Ange prend la petite dans les bras. Elle se relève doucement en jetant un regard glacial dans la direction du médecin qui lui ne voit toujours pas le problème, mais lorsqu'il blêmit en ramassant ses quelques ustensiles, je sais qu'il a compris que sa présence n'est plus voulue. Il quitte la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Là où cela devient ironique, c'est que son prochain interlocuteur c'est moi. Moi qui pensais avoir un karma pourris, ce n'est rien comparer au sien.

J'observe derrière cette vitre sans teint, de la chambre si spéciale de l'hôpital, aménagé pour ces victimes si fragiles et surtout si jeunes. Elle a été créée à ma demande, tout le matériel médical est là, mais en plus discret. Cette chambre est un cocon pour eux. Les caméras, les micros sont là pour éviter que ces innocents se répètent lors des procès. Si l'enfant se confie à un parent, médecin ou autre, tout est enregistré. Cela nous sert de preuve bien souvent. Ils sont suffisamment affectés pour ne pas devoir se répéter au tribunal. Mélanie, cinq ans, « le cas 128 », ne pas s'attacher fait partie de mon travail. La petite a été retrouvée dans l'appartement de sa mère.

Les secours ont été appelés par un client de cette dernière. Ledit client est actuellement dans les locaux de la brigade, Brass mène l'interrogatoire.

Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, le verdict est tombé, déclenchant l'alerte de mon équipe ; viol et brutalité sur très jeune mineur.

Un ange victime d'un prédateur sexuel.

On dit que le corps est la mémoire de l'âme, Mélanie comme les autres en est la preuve vivante. Arraché la pureté des enfants est un meurtre et l'assassin ne sera pas impuni.

Il a été bourreau et prédateurs, mais il va devenir la cible « ma cible » ma « proie ».

En attendant, j'ai besoin d'un exutoire. Les dernières heures ont été d'une tension extrême, même pour moi. La colère toujours aussi présente lors de ces découvertes. Des victimes, si jeune et impuissante face à tant de cruauté.

– Agent Swan ?

Tiens, Dieu m'offre un sac de frappes, sympa !

L'incompétent que j'ai vu à l'œuvre quelques minutes plus tôt est encore en vie, Angela a trop bon cœur.

– Oui, je suis l'agent Swan et j'attends le docteur qui s'occupe de Mélanie.

– Je suis le docteur Drives. C'est « moi » qui suis responsable de cette patiente.

« Patiente ! ! » C'est bien le genre de mot que je ne supporte pas lorsque l'on parle de mes protégées. Mélanie ne l'a été que trop longtemps, à patienter, pour que quelqu'un la secoure, elle ne l'est plus, sombre abruti.

– Victime.

Ma voix claque je dois rester calme, je le sais, la colère est présente, mais pas que contre lui, la logique elle-même démontrera que cet incompétent n'a pas sa place parmi l'entourage de la petite.

– Heu... oui pardon

– Je préfère l'efficacité aux excuses. Qui vous a confié ce dossier ? Où est le docteur en chef du service ?

– Le docteur Smith est en route. Il avait un séminaire important ce soir. Mais je suis le docteur qui va suivre Magalie.

– Son prénom est Mélanie !

– Oui, c'est ça ! Mélanie. Je suis le futur chef de ce service.

– Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour ce poste.

Il bombe le torse essayant de me toiser, ce qui donne une image assez comique je dois l'avouer.

– Je suis plus que qualifié pour ce poste mademoiselle ! J'ai fini mes études en tant que major de ma promotion et mon internat a été effectué avec des enfants dans le célèbre hôpital de Seattle possédant un service pédiatrie des plus compétents. J'ai été choisi pour ce poste grâce à mon efficacité auprès des jeunes. Le service dans lequel on se trouve aujourd'hui exige des personnes compétentes. Je suis, ce qui se fait de mieux. Vous me trouvez jeune, mais vous n'aurez personne d'aussi qualifié. J'ai d'ailleurs été chaudement recommandé pour remplir ces fonctions et par des personnes compétentes, agent Swan.

Peu de choses arrivent encore à me choquer, mais le narcissisme de cet homme est effrayant. Son ego compense son physique. Il n'est pas très grand 1m70, assez rond. Ses yeux sont tout petits, des yeux de rat seraient la comparaison la plus proche. Sa peau a encore des marques d'une acné qui devait être difficile à vivre. Ses cheveux blonds rasés lui donnent un front démesuré. Une tête de gland voila ce que j'ai devant moi.

Une fois son éloge de lui-même fini, il me regarde avec un sourire qu'il doit imaginer séducteur, mon Dieu ! ! Il a la denture de Beetlejuice. C'est une blague de très mauvais goût en vue des circonstances. Le plus effrayant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il a l'air de croire réellement les conneries qu'il vient de déblatérer.

La porte s'ouvre sur le docteur Smith. Lui et moi, nous nous connaissons bien, cela fait plusieurs années que nous coopérons. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui ont laissé des traces sur son visage. Ses rides sont dues à son âge, mais aussi à la douleur croisée durant sa carrière. D'une présence charismatique, nul besoin qu'il élève la voix pour imposer son avis, c'est un homme qui inspire le respect, mais pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre avec les enfants, il travaille avec une douceur et d'une compassion à toute épreuve.

C'est tout simplement mon référent médical pour les victimes qui sont confiées à ce service.

– Isa je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré le docteur Drives.

Il me dit cela avec ce que l'on peut prendre au premier abord pour une poignée de main chaleureuse, alors qu'en fait ses yeux me disent d'une clarté absolue à quel point il est navré de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

– Oui en effet !

Le bouffon qui est toujours à côté de nous, bavant sur mon décolleté, doit trouver important le fait de montrer sa présence.

– Oui, j'expliquais à l'agent Swan que je serai bientôt son référent médical.

Les excuses dans les yeux du seul véritable médecin présent dans cette pièce disparaissent très vite pour faire place à une étincelle malicieuse, il me connaît bien.

Les regards salaces du freluquet commencent à me courir sur le système.

– Super docteur m'aurait-il décelé un souci au niveau des poumons ?

– Moi ! ... Heu... excusez-moi, c'est-à-dire que...

Tiens, l'assurance s'est fait la belle, il rougit, son texte de tout à l'heure avait dû être répété durant des heures devant un miroir. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Pauvre mec ! On dirait moi il y a cinq ans ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

– Docteur Smith, s'il vous plaît, ne me dit pas que vous souhaitez cet abruti, en réfèrent des enfants ! Regardez-le, je me retourne tout en toisant ce parasite

– Peter c'est bien ça ?

Le type acquiesce sans quitter du regard ses chaussures devenues fort intéressantes à son goût. Il est nerveux, ses mains serrent le dossier médical de la petite comme s'il s'agissait d'un gilet par balle et essaye de camoufler son problème de transpiration.

– Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle !

Contre son gré, il s'exécute malgré un regard fuyant.

– Vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour faire partie de MON équipe !

– Mais madame je...

– Taisez-vous et écoutez. Vous avez tellement à apprendre, que je me demande bien quel est le réel métier du médecin qui vous a, je cite « chaudement recommandé », que vous vous octroyiez le droit de vous présenter devant moi en me certifiant être le médecin de la victime cela est tout simplement insultant pour cette dernière. Ces enfants ont besoin de l'élite, de gens connaissant le sujet et qui soit capable de ne pas laisser parler leurs émotions.

Il est livide, j'adore ça, il se rendra compte bien plus tard du service que je nous rends à tous les deux. Je reprends mon calme, Swan ne lui fout pas ton poing dans la gueule. Putain ! ! Il me faut une clope.

– Je pourrais passer une bonne heure à vous lister les qualités professionnelles et personnelles, qui au regard de votre incompétence, vous n'avez pas et n'aurez probablement jamais pour remplir les fonctions qui sont actuellement honorées par le docteur Smith, mais la vérité est que je perdrais mon temps. Votre véritable place est au milieu d'une ferme, vous vous dites le meilleur des médecins ! Moi je ne vois en vous qu'un apprenti vétérinaire !

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les mutations au sein de cet hôpital. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approche doucement de lui et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

– Grave erreur, je suis libre de choisir TOUS mes collaborateurs, TOUS mes référents, mais le docteur Smith vous l'aurait expliqué s'il avait pensé une demi-seconde que je vous accorde un tant soit peu de crédit. Je vais même vous dire que voyant le sourire qu'il arbore, il est soulagé de ne plus vous voir dans les parages. Vous n'avez pas été choisi comme vous aimez le dire haut et fort, vous vous êtes imposé, pourquoi la misère humaine vous excite ? Ou peut-être que vous n'êtes dans le service que pour vous ouvrir des portes ? Vous êtes là que par intérêt vous n'avez pas la vocation de cette place. Alors, dites à papa que c'est trop douloureux de voir ces victimes et retournez à votre golf. Monsieur le chef de service ai-je omis quelque chose ?

Ce dernier n'a évidemment rien loupé de notre échange.

– Je vous l'avais bien dit cher confrère, la barre était haute et votre père monsieur le directeur de l'hôpital de Seattle ne pourra rien faire pour assouvir votre caprice cette fois-ci. Mlle Swan est belle et bien libre de choisir, le médecin référent pour ses affaires, et ce droit, il arrive de Très-Haut dans notre belle hiérarchie administrative, mais dites-vous que vous vous en tirer plus tôt bien la connaissant et croyez-moi nous nous rendons à tous un grand service en avortant cette association.

Notre clown à un dernier regard plein de haine pour moi ce qui me fait rire, petit joueur, enfin il tourne les talons, on en est débarrassé.

– Isa, je suis impressionné. J'avais prévu de réserver un brancard le jour de votre rencontre à tous les deux.

Cet homme est simple et silencieux, un regard nous suffit souvent pour nous comprendre. Il connaît mon passé, enfin une partie, celle qui m'est autorisée de partager avec les humains, mais il sait aussi que les zones d'ombre dans mon passé sont ma force. Il a toujours respecté mes silences et son soutien m'est précieux, pas uniquement pour le côté professionnel qui définit notre relation.

– Successeur ? ? Vous y pensez.

– Oui et non, oui parce que nous savons tous les deux que personne n'est éternel, je ne veux pas partir sans laisser une suite, un référent pour eux.

Il regarde la petite qui s'est endormi la main bien solidement emmêler dans celle d'Angela. Son sommeil est paisible, des calmants en sont probablement la cause.

– Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je n'ai pas de famille Laura à quitter ce monde bien avant que l'on puisse la fonder.

Laura, sa femme est morte assassinée. Elle avait été retrouvée dans une ruelle à proximité de leur appartement. Battue à mort pour les dix dollars qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle avait la vingtaine, était en fac de droit, Smith lui, finissait ces études de médecine, deux jeunes mariés. Ils auraient fêté leurs 35 ans de mariage cette année. Son âme sœur l'avait quitté, mais lui n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Il s'est noyé dans le travail pour pouvoir sauver d'autres personnes, comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour sauver Laura.

– Mais chaque enfant que j'ai vu passer dans cette chambre est parti avec un morceau de mon cœur, je pourrais vous donner encore leurs prénoms, leurs histoires, la date d'admission. Je veux prendre le temps de former la bonne personne pour ce travail, qu'elle prenne poste avec de l'expérience et surtout votre confiance. Je veux pouvoir partir en paix Isa.

Je cherche à changer de sujet, les émotions ne sont pas mes conversations préférées et mon interlocuteur le sait. Il tente de temps à autre de me faire parler de mes ressentis personnels. Il est le référent des enfants, mais également le médecin de ma brigade, cela ne faisait évidemment pas partie de notre contrat initial, mais cela s'est mis en place naturellement. Durant son temps libre, il recoud les bobos de mes gars et il écoute, beaucoup. Le besoin de parler et d'extérioriser nos sentiments devrait être indispensable pour tous les agents de la brigade et c'est le cas pour la plupart, mais pour certains comme moi seul nos silences devant des questions aussi simples que « comment vas-tu » prouvant que la positivité émotionnelle ou sentimentale a déserté nos esprits.

– Peter ne doit pas être loin. Si vous le souhaitez réellement en apprentis je peux encore lui courir après.

Il me regarde, faussement outré.

– Vous voyais sincèrement ce fils à papa pour me remplacer auprès de vos protégées ! ? Agent Swan, vous venez d'exécuter mon propre ego.

– Vous êtes irremplaçable, vous possédez un don avec ces mômes, mais le jour où votre choix sera fixé sur un éventuel remplaçant je le respecterais.

– Merci Isa.

– Je dois aller rejoindre les gars. Il se fait tard, je les mets sur l'affaire de suite.

Un dernier regard pour le petit ange qui dort, et je me casse de cet endroit, que je ne supporte plus. Les hôpitaux sont pour moi, une source de souvenirs douloureux, et je suis toujours aussi soulagé de pouvoir les quitter.

Avant que je franchisse la porte de la chambre mitoyenne de celle de la petite, mon doc m'a interpellé.

– Agent Swan ?

– Oui docteur ?

– Trouvez cet enculé et lorsque ça sera fait mettez-lui un coup pour moi.

– À vos ordres toubib.

Un dernier sourire le dossier en main direction, la brigade.


	2. Lola

**chapitre 2**

New York et sa circulation seraient un enfer sans mon bijou ; mon ducat.

Sûre, mais surtout très rapide. Elle et moi, c'est une grande histoire, dire qu'à une époque la vitesse me tétanisait ! Tout cela fait bel et bien partie du passé.

Douloureux, il n'avait été que révélateur sur la vie réelle. Depuis j'avais réussi à mettre mon côté « Bella » en quarantaine, mais je vois bien que vous vous imaginez tous, que son départ à lui, Edward, a été le déclencheur. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous faites fausse route. Le chagrin de son abandon avait été insignifiant comparativement à la découverte de la véritable définition du mot souffrance.

_Flash-back_

Des mois qu'il était parti. Isolée dans mon antre, je ressassais mes idées morbides. Évidemment, je pourrais décrire pendant de longues heures ma détresse, mais cela ne changerait absolument rien, et puis je n'en aurai aucune envie, j'avais seulement envie que l'on me laisse pleurer. Au début, mes « proches » avaient tenté de me réconforter, mais après de nombreuses disputes agrémentées de propos plus cinglants les uns que les autres, ils avaient enfin tous décidé d'accéder à ma requête qui était de me laisser seule. Jacob était toutefois sorti du lot, il avait réussi à me redonner un semblant de vie sociale, mais cela n'avait pas duré non plus, car bien évidemment lui aussi faisait partie d'un monde où je n'avais aucunement ma place. J'ignorais la gravité de mes fautes commises lors de mes vies antérieures, mais pour devenir l'âme soeur d'un vampire et simultanément la meilleure amie d'un loup-garou je ne pense pas avoir un karma fort jalousé.

On était vendredi soir. Oh ! Grand bonheur, le début du week-end ! Deux longs jours et deux interminables nuits rien que pour moi et mes souvenirs, que demander de plus à cette merveille qu'est la vie ?

Cela devait faire un long moment que j'étais léthargique sur mon lit à en croire les courbatures naissantes et puis le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Réunissant tout mon courage que je me dirigeais vers ma chaîne hi-fi, une ambiance musicale devrait pouvoir combattre cette atmosphère.

Les premières notes de « my immortal », chanté par Évanescence raisonnent dans la pièce, nul besoin de vous dire, que cette chanson était tabou dans ma play list, à bien y réfléchir le silence était de meilleure compagnie. Ma tentative qui avait pour but d'alléger mon mal-être ayant échoué, je décidais d'aller dormir. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion, mon sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars, mais dans ces derniers j'avais au moins la chance de l'apercevoir.

Bien au chaud au fond de mon lit, j'attendais que mes démons nocturnes décident de faire leur apparition, mais c'était sans compter sur ma légendaire chance. Ma chambre venait entièrement de s'éclairer d'une lumière bleu criard au combien reconnaissable des gyrophares ! Pourquoi mon père rentrait-il avec ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de les oublier. Il devait avoir probablement l'esprit accaparé pour négliger ce détail, c'est en ronchonnant que j'attrapais mon traversin pour protéger mes yeux de cette agression. Ma tranquillité avait été cependant de très courte durée, les gyrophares n'ayant pas suffi, des hurlements de sirènes retentirent à proximité de la maison. Nous étions à Forks ! Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans une bourgade à peine connue des cartes routières, pour ne pas pouvoir profiter du calme ? La rareté de cet événement avait eu le pouvoir de raviver en moi un semblant de curiosité pour le monde extérieur, je décidais d'aller voir par moi-même. En sortant de la maison, je pris conscience de l'ampleur des forces qui étaient déployées. Plusieurs voitures de patrouille étaient stationnées dans la rue ainsi que de nombreux véhicules de secours. La résidence de nos voisins semblait être le centre de toute l'intervention. En m'approchant de la voiture de police que je reconnaissais comme celle de mon père, je vis qu'un homme y était installé sur la banquette arrière. Monsieur Gilberts, mon voisin, mais, que faisait-il menotté ?

Continuant mon chemin j'aperçus mon père en grandes discussions avec ses hommes. Pas besoin d'être grande observatrice pour voir qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, je décidais donc d'éviter de lui signaler ma présence. Une ambulance était restée ouverte, permettait d'entrevoir un corps inerte qui reposait sur un brancard. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver sur une scène de tournage. Rien ne me paraissait réel. Soyons raisonnables, nos voisins ne pouvaient pas avoir de problèmes d'une telle gravité ! Où est l'épouse de mon voisin et leur petite fille ? Perdu, devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi je percutais l'un des agents de Charly, il me connaissait depuis toute petite et c'est sur un ton paternaliste qu'il prit la parole.

– Tu devrais rentrer Bella, il n'y a rien de bien joli à voir ici.

Qu'ils étaient tous agaçants à me dicter mes actes, je décidais donc de ne pas tenir compte de son conseil, mais au contraire d'en savoir plus.

– Où est madame Gilberts ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse à ma question, mais le regard du brigadier se dirigeant vers le brancard que j'avais vu plus tôt me suffit à comprendre. C'était bien elle qui gisait sans vie à l'intérieur de cette camionnette. Le choc de cette révélation fit place à l'inquiétude.

– Et la petite ne me dit pas, qu'elle aussi elle est...

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir cette phrase comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute matérialiserait ma peur.

– Non rassure toi. Elle a été prise en charge par les secours.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'avais retenu mon souffle en attendant d'en savoir plus. Je me sentais soulagé de savoir la petite saine et sauve.

– Je peux la voir ?

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle est vraiment choquée.

– Un peu de réconfort ne peut faire de mal à personne.

Ce dernier argument avait l'air de le faire céder et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il m'indiquait le camion dans lequel je la trouverais. Elle était bien là où l'on me l'avait dit, chaudement emmitouflée dans une couverture. Des secouristes lui parlaient, mais la petite restait silencieuse devant ces hommes. Je m'avançais un peu plus pour pouvoir rentrer dans son champ de vision, espérant provoquer une réaction dans ce petit corps statufié. Elle ne bougeait pas et l'infirmier me regardait avec les yeux remplis d'impuissance, un signe de tête de sa part me fit comprendre qu'il me laissait le relais, ce que j'avais fait un peu maladroitement pour n'avoir que très peu d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants. C'est avec une voix des plus douces que je commençais à essayer de prendre contact.

– Bonjour Lola, c'est Bella ta voisine.

Que dire dans ces moments-là ? Le « ça va ? » ou encore « comment vas-tu ? » n'avait pas leurs places ici, mais le comportement de la petite restait identique. Elle me paraissait tellement fragile au milieu de toute cette agitation, que j'avais voulu l'enlacer pour lui montrer mon soutien. Lola sursauta à mon contact, elle ouvrit les yeux jusque-là clos et se dégagea de mon étreinte pour reprendre une position fixe quelques centimètres plus loin. Son comportement montrait son malaise, mais ce qu'il m'avait déchirée, c'était ses yeux, ce regard vitreux sans aucune lueur de vie m'avait fait comprendre la gravité de la situation. Cette petite fille innocente avait vu et vécu l'enfer.

Anéanti par la vision que j'avais devant moi, je n'entendis pas mon père arriver. D'une voix ferme, il m'avait ramené à la réalité.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Bella. Tu n'as rien à y faire, tu rentres immédiatement, me dit-il tout en me raccompagnant rapidement à l'entrée de notre maison

Les heures qui suivirent n'avaient pas effacé de mon esprit l'image de la petite Lola tétanisée de peur.

Lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'était ouverte, mon père avait le visage marqué de fatigue, il m'avait trouvé dans la cuisine et c'est d'un ton plus doux que la veille qu'il s'adressait à moi.

– Tu n'avais rien à faire là-bas. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme cela, excuse-moi, mais ma fille n'a rien à faire sur les lieux d'un meurtre.

– D'un meurtre ?

– Oui, la totalité de la ville sera au courant avant midi ,alors à quoi bon te le cache ?.

– Que s'est-il passé au juste et comment va Lola ?

– Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, je préfère encore que tu l'apprennes de moi que de tous les commérages qui vont circuler, mais je préférerais que tu te contentes des grandes lignes, pour certains détails je les garde pour moi.

J'avais rassuré mon père, les détails de cette affreuse histoire ne m'intéressaient aucunement, mais lorsque le récit avait commencé je ne m'attendais pas à avoir en face de moi un agent récitant son rapport, c'est donc le regard vide que mon père me raconta.

– C'est Lola qui a appelé le service d'urgence en disant que son papa faisait mal à sa maman et qu'elle avait du sang partout, l'agent en poste de réception des appels de détresse à envoyer une patrouille au domicile. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, des bruits étouffés provenant du garage ont été repérés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver la petite entièrement nue, le pied entravé pleurant et suppliant de l'aide, les accessoires éparpillés autour d'elle n'ont laissé aucune place aux doutes des sévices que subissait Lola. Au moment où ils l'ont libérée, elle s'est précipitée dans la maison pour retrouver sa mère, cette dernière a été battue à mort, ses derniers mots ont été pour sa fille « je t'aime ».

Il avait autant de difficultés à prononcer ces mots que moi à les entendre, ou même à les comprendre, non pas que le sens m'échappait, mais cette terrible véracité m'avait laissé la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée, deux bras m'avaient enlacée, sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux m'avaient trahi. Beaucoup trop d'émotions se défier en moi en repensant aux différents protagonistes de cette affaire.

– Monte ma fille, va te reposer, nous aurons des nouvelles de la petite demain. Ne te fais pas de soucis, elle est en sécurité maintenant, va dormir Bella.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi petite face à mon père et ses paroles de réconfort. Ma chambre m'accueillit le cœur lourd, c'est dos contre ma porte que je me laisse glisser sur le sol, mes jambes refusant de me porter plus loin.

Protégée de mes bras, me berçant, la fatigue avait pris le dessus. Fermer les yeux et dormir n'est qu'une preuve de lâcheté, mais comment faire face à toute cette horreur ?

Seule, au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'un épais brouillard, j'avançais pousser par l'envie de partir cet endroit inhospitalier.

– Bonjour mon ange. Comment vas-tu ?

Cet appel plein de douceur ne pouvait n'appartenir qu'à un seul être.

– Edward ! Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas.

– Mais je suis tout près de toi mon cœur.

Sans y porter attention je courrais dans la direction d'où m'arriver ce ténor. Une percée dans la brume m'avait offert la plus belle des visions.

Il était là, toujours aussi beau. Il me souriait avec cette mimique que j'aimais tant. Lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, il avait tendu les bras vers moi comme une invitation silencieuse, salvatrice. Il était revenu, en respirant son parfum, mes bras encrés autour de sa taille, j'étais pour la première fois depuis des mois, heureuse.

– Je t'aime tellement ma Bella, tu es toute ma vie.

Cette phrase si belle, ses mots réconfortants transportent mon cœur. Des vagues de bien-être me submergent. Mais l'abri de ses bras ne protège pas de tout, les yeux pleins de souffrance d'une petite fille me reviennent brutalement en mémoire. Mon corps se contracte face à ce souvenir, ce qui évidemment ne passe pas inaperçu à mon apollon.

– Calme-toi, ce n'est rien.

Il ressert son emprise autour de moi pour me rassurer, comme s'il connaissait mes pensées.

– Edward ? Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est rien ? Une petite fille a été victime d'actes épouvantables.

– Je sais tout ça, mais que veux-tu faire ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit toi-même que la vie n'était pas juste ?

– C'est une enfant et tu prétends ne pas être concerné !

– La seule chose qui m'importe c'est toi, ma douce et fragile humaine.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec mes mèches et je suis abasourdi par son attitude.

– Je ne suis pas la victime, la petite Lola souffre et cela depuis je ne sais pas depuis, combien de temps.

– Mais depuis toujours ma douce, cette enfant a toujours été maltraitée sous les yeux de tous, même des tiens.

– Tu le savais. Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

– Les humains ont leurs lois et nous les nôtres. Mais pourquoi te préoccupes-tu d'elle ? Tu souffres déjà tellement. Elle n'est rien pour toi, oublie-la.

– Ton absence est douloureuse, mais comment tenir la comparaison face à l'enfer de cette fillette ?

– Mais voyons ma Bella, ton agonie est bien pire. Tu le dis toi-même, ta vie n'est plus que survie, tu attends ton dernier souffle pour que cet enfer cesse, enfin, pourquoi te préoccuper du mal-être des autres alors que ce que tu ressens est tellement plus important.

Comment peut-il me dire des choses pareilles ? Me jugez lui qui n'a rien fait alors qu'il possède toutes les armes pour le faire.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Ma voix que j'aurais voulue forte et claire n'était qu'un chuchotis, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire à quel point son jugement est injuste, mais les mots me manquaient. Il me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde avant de me dire :

– Écoute mes conseils, oublie cette journée, détourne les yeux de cette enfant, tu ne lui apporterais rien de bon à elle non plus.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais mon petit ami ne se comporterait avec une telle nonchalance devant la douleur d'une innocente. Forte de cette vérité, je m'étais dégagée de l'emprise de ses bras, en soutenant son regard devenu amusé.

– Tu n'es pas mon Edward, jamais il n'aurait un comportement pareil.

Son rire résonne, mais après quelques secondes il reprit sa tirade

– Regarde les choses en face. Tu ne peux rien faire ma petite humaine. Alors, écoute ton papa et continue de pleurer sur ta petite personne, car si l'on y réfléchit bien c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Je me trompe ?

Sous mes yeux, l'individu que je prenais pour Edward m'avait tourné le dos et disparut en un battement de cils. Je me retrouvais donc seule et plus déboussoler que jamais, une autre silhouette s'était avancée vers moi, c'était Lola qui tête baissée venait à ma rencontre. Que faisait-elle ici seule ? Une fois à sa hauteur je lui avais tendu la main, mais en relevant brusquement sa tête ses yeux m'avaient de nouveau transpercé le cœur. Sa bouche s'était lentement ouverte, un hurlement inhumain retentit, la panique s'était emparée de moi et je m'étais senti tombé dans un gouffre sans fond.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que le hurlement que j'entendais dans ma chambre était le mien. C'est en tremblant de tous mes membres que je me reconnectais avec la réalité, rien de tout cela n'était réel. Mes yeux s'étaient portés immédiatement sur la fenêtre, je n'avais jamais souhaité aussi farouchement sa présence, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me réconforter, j'avais tellement besoin de lui à cet instant.

Le rocking-chair était évidemment vide, lui qui y avait pour habitude de s'y installer pour me regarder dormir. Me protéger de tous les dangers, mais aussi de la réalité.

Tout n'était pas un rêve ! Les Gilbert, l'arrestation et la douleur de Lola étaient réels ! Elle était là ! Juste à côté de nous !

Une vague de dégoût me monte à la gorge. Il était là ! Rêve ou pas rêve. Edward était à quelques mètres, et il n'a rien fait. Il devait le savoir. Lui, puissant télépathe, pour qui l'esprit humain n'avait plus de secret il aurait dû protéger Lola. Mais non ! Il préférait passer ses nuits auprès de moi alors qu'une enfant se faisait torturer ! La colère remplace l'écœurement. Il était là ! Ainsi que toute sa famille, et personne n'a rien fait !

Mon radio-réveil avait volé violemment dans la direction du fauteuil vide, dans sa direction à « lui », les livres ont subi le même sort et bientôt je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'avais extériorisé les sentiments qui faisaient rage en moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Pourquoi m'avoir protégé moi alors que c'était Lola la « vraie » victime ? Elle était innocente, pourquoi personne n'a rien fait pour la sauver ? Pourquoi avoir préféré me protéger moi ? Si j'avais pu... si j'avais eu le pouvoir de faire quelque chose sans nul doute que j'aurais agi pour sauver cet enfant.

Ma chambre n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines, mais dans ce chaos les phrases de l'individu de mon cauchemar m'étaient revenues en mémoire « cette enfant a toujours été maltraitée sous les yeux de tous, même des tiens. », « pourquoi te préoccuper du mal-être des autres alors que ce que tu ressens est tellement plus important. », « Continue de pleurer sur ta petite personne, car si l'on réfléchit bien c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, je me trompe. »

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, l'exactitude de ses mots est effrayante. Lola a toujours été là, devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu, trop centré sur mon propre bonheur. Eh oui, je pensais vivre un enfer permanent suite à son départ. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, mon bonheur, ma douleur.

Moi, pleurant dans cette chambre un amour perdu, m'imaginais mener un combat pour ma survie alors que Lola se battait tous les jours pour vivre.

L'écœurement est trop fort pour que mon corps ne le manifeste pas et la tête dans les toilettes la répulsion de moi-même est totale.

Moi, ma pseudo dépression, à hurler mon petit malheur, cette douleur que j'imaginais insurmontable, égoïste que je suis à vouloir en mourir, tout ça pour lui, qui était parti sans un regard.

En me rafraîchissant après ce que j'avais pris pour des heures et des heures de nausée, j'avais croisé mon reflet avec la sensation que quelque chose avait changée au sein même des fondations de mon être.

Edward et Jacob m'avaient parlé des évolutions qui s'opéraient lors de leur transformation, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui était en train de se dérouler en moi.

Mes larmes que je pensais éternelles avaient fini par s'assécher et mes yeux s'étaient assombris. Le réalisme avait cautérisé les saignements de mon cœur, qui lui devant cette abdication avait dû se forger une armure de granite, prison où mes sentiments seront pour toujours enfermés. Ce cœur avait été le maître de ma vie pendant bien trop longtemps et il avait eu l'obligation de prêter allégeance à mon esprit. Le trou béant qui avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine était comblé par une puissance que je pensais ne plus pouvoir développer, mais là où autrefois l'amour et la gentillesse dirigeaient, seule haine et l'amertume règne.

Devant cette glace, je vis pour la première fois une partie de moi-même que je ne pouvais soupçonner.

Bella douce et gentille, fille sage, timide, a fait place à un côté beaucoup moins sage, _**Isa**_.

_Fin du flash-back_

Amen !

J'ai cru que la narration de cet épisode ne se terminerait jamais ! Je vous rassure j'éviterais au maximum de laisser l'auteur faire elle-même mes flash-back, car qui mieux que moi pourrais le faire ! Puis soyons honnêtes les retours en arrière pour, vous raconter mon passé ne sont apprécier que par les insomniaques qui adorent le côté soporifique de ce genre de choses. À l'heure qu'il est, je suis enfin arrivé à destination, qui est les locaux de ma brigade. Ils pourraient passer pour ma résidence principale au vu du temps que j'y consacre. L'oisiveté est l'une des nombreuses choses qui n'ont plus sa place dans ma vie, les rares moments où je suis contraint de ne pas bosser se transforme souvent en période d'introspection et le bilan est toujours identique, le besoin de travail immédiat.

En poussant la porte des bureaux je sais qu'ils sont déjà là, mes gars, d'horizons divers et variés, on ne peut pas donné à cette équipe le qualificatif de conventionnelle ce qui nous convient à tous très bien, vu que l'objectif premier est d'être efficace.

Comme prévu, mes agents se lèvent tous à mon arrivée, preuve de respect pour leur cheftaine ou espoir d'un début d'action, peu m'importe. La colère qui règne toujours à la découverte des victimes est palpable. L'image la plus parlante pour définir les hommes qui se tiennent devant moi serait une horde assoiffée n'attendant qu'une seule chose, l'identité de leur proie. Que la traque commence.


	3. La Brigade

**chapitre 3**

– Comment va la petite ?

Christophe, alias Bigtiti.

Big est le sentimental de l'équipe.

Il est papa de deux petites filles dont il parle assez peu pour ne pas souffrir du fait qu'il les voit que rarement. Chaque fois que nous sommes sur une enquête il ne cherche pas, il traque pour venger la victime, mais aussi pour protéger ses deux princesses. Le principe est simple et d'une logique implacable ; un pervers neutralisé c'est une menace en moins.

– Angela est avec elle.

Ma réponse ne répond pas vraiment à la question posée, mais cela est suffisant pour rassurer l'équipe.

Big et Angie sont proches. Amis ou amants, peu importe, notre métier n'est pas compatible, pour une vie de famille. Big, divorcé en a fait les frais, alors que mes deux collègues oublient leurs solitudes ensemble paraît assez logique.

– Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille c'te gamine ?

Cette voix dure et grave c'est Brass.

Lui les sentiments il ne connaît pas.

Au premier abord, si l'on devait demander à quelqu'un de décrire Brass, ça serait ; deux bras d'une étreinte rappelleraient plus la fragilité des os humains que la douceur d'un bon vieux câlin, les mains sont du même bois, quiconque se refuserait à les lui serrer, un torse... à se poser la question, est-ce qu'un gilet pare-balles lui sera vraiment utile ? Du haut de son 1m95 et de ses 130 kilos de muscles, il est vrai que ce n'est pas la personne à qui vous demanderiez l'heure. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui en disent long « deux quasars ». En lisant son dossier, j'ai compris le pourquoi. Ancien Marine basé en Irak, il avait été rapatrié après le meurtre de sa famille et l'armée le jugeant instable et n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Il avait intégré une unité spéciale, elle avait pour fonctions de s'occuper des missions à haut risque.

– Mal comme les autres.

Ça, c'est Zok, notre caméléon.

D'un physique facile à vivre, il n'était pas non plus d'une beauté sur laquelle on se retourne. Mais attention à son charme, car il est sans aucun équivalent. Il a le don qui nous est très précieux de se faufiler partout. Il évolue dans tous les niveaux de la société aussi facilement que mon Ducat sur une autoroute.

Il avait commencé comme un indique, et mon patron a flairé son potentiel et lui a proposé le poste d'agent spécial au sein de l'équipe.

Nos diminutifs viennent souvent de situations cocasses du passé ou de raison si tordues qu'il me serait impossible de vous les expliquer sans me retrouver solidement attaché au divan d'un psy.

D'ailleurs, il m'en manque un dans l'équipe.

– Où est Keïzashi ?

Brass est le plus prompt à répondre.

– Probablement encore derrière son ordi à essayer de battre je cite « le last boss » de son jeu.

La porte de mon bureau qui comme à son habitude est restée ouverte, nous laisse entrevoir notre informaticien qui a bien évidemment entendu la remarque de son collègue.

– Ou pas !

L'air suffisant, et qui ne se laisse pas impressionner par Brass, ça, c'est Keïzashi nos yeux et nos oreilles informatiques.

Gamin, il avait trouvé très marrant de craquer le système informatique du FBI. Lui il y voyait une bonne blague. Mais, les agents du FBI par contre y avaient vu un acte terroriste et notre chef, lui étant opportuniste y a vu l'agent informatique pour la brigade qu'il avait l'intention de créer.

– Pour une fois !

Le passe-temps de Keïz ? Emmerder Brass et la passion de Brass ? Courir après Keïz pour lui faire ravaler ses conneries. Cela pouvait être très distrayant à des moments, mais pas maintenant.

– Mélanie, fillette de 5 ans, battue et violée. On a quoi de concret sur elle et son entourage ?

Mon intervention a pour but de recentrer tout le monde. Lorsqu'on travaille avec de fortes têtes on se rend vite compte qu'il en faut souvent très peu pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Keïz prend la parole, c'est lui qui regroupe les premières infos.

– Mélanie Parker. Angie nous a transmis son dossier social. Sa mère est une pute et toxico notoire, elle est inscrite dans un centre de désintoxication.

Mais elle est également inscrite dans les registres de la police. Arrêté pour petite délinquance, le juge l'avait envoyé en maison pour jeunes en difficultés, elle s'est tenue à l'écart des ennuis pendant pas mal de temps, mais l'année dernière elle s'est fait arrêter pour prostitution et elle détenait quelques grammes d'herbe sur elle pour consommation personnelle. Elle a plaidé coupable en pleurant sur la difficulté financière et psychologique d'élever une enfant seule. Le juge l'a relâché avec mise à l'épreuve et l'agence de protection de l'enfance a commis un éducateur Tony Walch.

– Une mère dépassée par ses responsabilités.

– Cela aurait pu coller, mais le rapport médical que je viens de recevoir, ce qui explique mon retard d'ailleurs, montre que la petite est positive au test toxicologique.

Effrayant, mais tellement courant, les putes droguent leurs gosses, pour qu'ils dorment pendant, que maman travaille.

– OK bon ensuite on a quoi ?

Brass rentre en scène, il a besoin de bouger comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

– Le bon samaritain. Timothée Adams c'est lui qui a prévenu les secours. Je l'ai interrogé, il est en bas, première impression, il est clean.

Clean ? Le client d'une pute n'est jamais vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler clean.

– Big ?

– Le rapport de police est standard, personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. En même temps vu le quartier nos confrères avaient peu de chances de trouver des témoins.

La loi du silence, un vrai fléau pour nous.

– Ok ! Big tu vas à l'agence de protection de l'enfance pour retrouver Tony Walch. L'un de ses protégés est à l'hôpital et je veux savoir où lui était pendant ce temps-là. Zok et Brass, vous allez faire un tour dans le quartier de la mère. Une pute ça a un Mac, et une toxico un fournisseur, donc je veux voir tout ce beau monde. Keïz, tu fouilles et tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur l'éducateur qui est à mon goût bien trop absent et sur notre client. Moi, je vais aller voir monsieur « propre, sur lui » ensuite, je passerais au centre de désintox on ne sait jamais.

– Bien-chef !

Tout le monde se lève, l'action est notre meilleure amie, resté inactif c'est être impuissant.

Mes pas me conduisent au sous-sol aménagé pour être notre pièce d'interrogatoire. Il faut l'avouer, c'est assez lugubre, mais en même temps nos invités sont plus effrayés par leurs hôtes. J'ouvre le dossier de notre homme qui est pour l'instant le seul témoin de l'affaire. Merde un ancien Marine, je sais pourquoi c'est Brass qui s'en était chargé. Bon et bien maintenant que je suis là en piste.

Un coup d'oeil au moniteur de surveillance m'indique qu'il est calmement assis sur sa chaise. Je rentre donc et lance les hostilités.

– Agent Swan, chef de ce service. Je suis ici pour vous poser des questions sur ce que vous avez vu et fait.

– Major Adams. Enchanté.

– Pas moi.

– J'imagine. Et si nous laissions les formalités de côté je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu une journée assez rude et je souhaiterais retourner chez moi.

Il est sûr de lui, son regard est droit tout comme sa position. Il s'affiche avec un visage qu'il veut, de circonstances, mais cela donne plus tôt un effet de malaise.

– Que fait un Marine dans l'appartement d'une pute de seconde zone ?

– Il se fait sucer Agent Swan.

Il essaye de me déstabiliser, c'est raté.

– Vous avez souvent recouru à ce genre de pratique ?

– Oui madame.

Ça, ce n'est pas courant ! Un homme qui avoue aussi facilement qu'il va voir les putes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Me permettez-vous de me lever pour vous en montrer la cause ?

– Si vous jugez ceci indispensable.

Sur ce, il se relève, assez difficilement je dois l'avouer. Il s'écarte doucement de la table.

– Je vais relever la jambe droite de mon pantalon, me dit-il comme si j'avais eu l'intention de lui tirer dessus à tout moment.

Une fois fait, je vis qu'il avait une jambe artificielle. Non, il croit quoi ? Que je vais sortir un kleenex pour pleurer !

– Vous voyez Agent Swan ? Le pourquoi.

– Vous avez affaire à des filles de joie parce qu'il vous manque une jambe. Beaucoup de gens vivent malheureusement avec ce genre de handicap. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela excuse votre comportement.

– En effet madame, beaucoup de gens vivent avec ce genre de handicap, mais très peu par choix. Les femmes veulent des hommes forts et capables de les protéger. Je ne peux pas les blâmer, nous vivons dans un monde de fous. Mais moi je ne suis plus capable d'offrir cette protection à une femme, je l'ai offerte, à mon pays.

Et l'on est parti pour un couplé long et chiant sur le sacrifice de nos braves soldats. Attention, n'allez pas imaginer que je ne les respecte pas, mais leurs chansons du retour au pays on l'entend tellement que cela devient aussi passionnant que la pluie qui tombe.

– D'accord donc vous êtes consommateur de sexe facile.

Il a bien compris le sous-entendu, les expressions de son visage en sont la preuve.

– Non ! Je paye les services d'une femme pour assouvir mes plus bas instincts, une femme adulte depuis bien longtemps qui plus est.

Il est furax, l'une de ces colères que l'on ne peut pas jouer même pour un acteur d'exception. Brass avait raison, il est clean.

– Pourquoi être resté après avoir prévenu les secours ? Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement.

– Kenza, la mère de la petite est la femme que je vais voir pour..., enfin pour...

– Avoir des relations sexuelles

– Oui, je ne ramasse pas n'importe quelle femme sur le trottoir. Ce matin, je suis passé et l'appartement était ouvert. Dans ce quartier, il se passe tellement de choses que j'ai pensé qu'elle avait pu se faire cambrioler ou un truc comme ça.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ?

– Pour leur dire quoi ?« Bonjour. Ici, le major Adams, je suis devant l'appartement de ma pute régulière et je crois qu'elle a eu de la visite. »

Dit comme cela, il aurait eu l'air con, nous sommes bien d'accord.

– Continuez.

– Je suis rentré, et j'ai appelé et Kenza est sorti de la chambre. Elle était shootée et marchait à peine droit. Je lui ai dit que la porte était ouverte. Elle m'a répondu que son dernier client l'avait probablement mal fermé. En avançant dans le salon, j'ai entendu pleurer, j'ai vu la petite couchée sur le sol. Sa mère s'est mise à hurler sur la gamine lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais j'ai vu assez de misère dans ma vie pour reconnaître un être en détresse, je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'elle était en état de choc. J'ai pris mon portable après la suite, vous la connaissez.

– Pourquoi avoir attendu les secours ?

– Sa propre mère n'a pas vu la détresse de sa fille, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Écoutez, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peu appelé un ange, mais jamais j'aurais laissé faire ça à une enfant vous devez me croire.

– Vous êtes un de ces réguliers, vous a-t-elle parlé de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Non, un jour elle a refusé que je vienne, un certain Tony devait lui rendre visite, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne la voyais pas vraiment pour faire la conversation.

– OK bon ça sera tout pour le moment, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez à notre disposition.

– Oui madame

Je me lève pour sortir pas beaucoup plus riche d'infos qu'à mon arrivée. Notre témoin m'interpelle avant que je referme la porte.

– Agent Swan ?

– Major ?

– Comment va la gosse ?

Bonne question, elle est détruite physiquement et psychologiquement, abandonnée à sa douleur par sa mère, elle ne devrait plus pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit avant longtemps et elle sera la victime de nombreux cauchemars pendant de longues années.

– Elle est entre les mains de professionnels compétents.

– Merci.

– Au revoir major.

Je retourne vers mon bureau sans oublier de passer voir notre amie à tous, la cafetière. Keïz est déjà prêt de la machine et me tend la tasse qui devait de base être probablement pour lui.

– Tu as une salle gueule Isa.

Si un jour vous cherchez à vous flinguer, le moral parce que vous en auriez marre de voir tout en rose Keïz est l'homme qu'il vous faut. Les relations humaines qui sont vitales pour la plupart des gens n'ont aucune place dans sa vie. Il n'a pas d'ami, et n'en veut pas, il se suffit à lui-même.

– Montre la sortie à Adams, ce n'est pas notre homme. Du nouveau ?

– Sur notre témoin, je n'ai rien de vraiment intéressant. Bon Marine blessé par une mine antipersonnel, retour au pays.

– Oui le blabla habituel. Et l'Éduc ?

– C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

– En effet passionnant. Au but Davy, viens-en au but.

Lorsque les prénoms remplacent les surnoms, c'est le signal pour arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

– OK. En règle générale, les éducateurs sont des personnes qui ont souvent un passé social et bien souvent judiciaire. Rien ne vaut l'expérience avec les jeunes. Mais là rien, il est blanc comme neige. Même pas une amande pour excès de vitesse.

– Trop blanc pour être propre.

– Exactement.

– Sors-moi tous les dossiers sur lesquels il bosse ou a bossé, Angela te fournira les autorisations nécessaires.

– Déjà faits ils sont sur ton bureau.

C'est vrai, il peut souvent être qualifié de sale con, mais il est efficace.

– Au fait, Brass est sur le chemin du retour. Zok a dû flairer une piste. Et si la discrétion est de mise, Barracuda est hors jeux.

– Je t'ai entendu, espèce de sac d'os.

– Ah ! Salut Brass. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Alors, toujours inutile, dans les affaires d'infiltration ?

Keïz a raison, Brass n'a jamais été douer pour faire preuve de la subtilité indispensable pour réunir des informations auprès de petit délinquant au combien souvent insignifiant, mais également sources qui peuvent ce trouvé utile lorsque l'on cherche un dealer ou un macro. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de subtilité que Brass s'est armé pour faire taire son collègue, mais bien de son Béréta, sa cible mi-inquiète mi-amusée lève les mains en signe de paix, ce qui n'a aucune prise sur l'action de notre géant.

– Tu veux que je te montre le seul truc inutile ici.

J'interviens sinon ça va encore prendre des proportions que l'on ne peut pas se permettre faute de temps. Passant près de mon agent qui est légèrement énervé je lui dirige d'un doigt le canon de son arme plus bas que la tête de mon informaticien.

– Brass soit raisonnable s'il te plaît, si tu le tues il nous faudra former une autre personne et je n'ai pas le temps, à moins que tu sois volontaire pour prendre sa place dans la salle informatique .

Ma suggestion a le don de refroidir ses ardeurs. Rangeant son arme il se retourne vers la cafetière, j'offre une sortie à Keïz qu'y s'est discrètement dirigé vers la porte.

– Keïz, tu continues à fouiller. Brass, pourquoi Zok est-il resté seul ?

– Isa, sais-tu quelle heure il est ?

Mes gars sont des pros, mais des fois leurs questions non vraiment aucun sens.

– Oui évidemment il est, oh putain merde 22 h 30.

– Et je suis certain que tu comptais aller au centre de désintoxication.

Si je dis oui je me grille, si je dis non, il va se foutre de moi parce qu'il sait que je voulais le faire. L'option je la ferme, est de rigueur.

– Zok ?

– Zok veut profiter du début de nuit pour voir si certains seraient bavards et il dit qu'avec moi c'est plus compliqué.

– Disons qu'il est doué pour faire parler les gens sans pour autant leur décrocher la mâchoire.

– Tu connais ma devise pour toutes les petites merdes qui se prennent pour des gangsters.

Nous récitâmes en cœur cette devise que nous connaissions tous à force de la pratiquer ;

– Si la violence n'arrange rien, c'est que tu n'as pas tapé assez fort.

Et il est vrai que dans certains cas cela était d'une efficacité absolue.

– Keïz m'a sorti les dossiers des enfants que l'Éduc a en charge. Je comptais plancher dessus.

– OK, je peux te tenir compagnie? Je n'avais rien de prévu cette nuit.

– Oui ,on sera plus efficace à deux.

– Ou à trois.

Big vient d'arriver avec cinq pizzas et un pack de bière.

– Hum... bière, pizza, boulot, encore une soirée comme je les aime !

Keïz après avoir fini de raccompagner le témoin s'approche dangereusement des pizzas, mais avec Brass, il ne faut pas.

– Hey ,toi le Somalien ! Si tu touches un seul morceau de MA pizza,je t'enfonce ton clavier dans un endroit où cela deviendra merdique pour faire tes recherches ! !

Et c'est reparti ! !

– Big cela a donné quoi à l'agence ?

– Tu ne vas pas aimer.

Ça, ce n'est pas bon signe, si Big commence à prendre des gants moi en général j'ai une furieuse envie de boxer.

– Envois de toute façon, au point où l'on, en est.

– Ce mec est un fantôme, personne ne sait réellement où il est, certains m'ont dit en repos, d'autre sur le terrain. Son bureau est aussi impersonnel qu'un arrêt de bus. Pas une photo, ni de diplôme au mur, même pas de bonbons dans les tiroirs, rien. Je suis passé à l'adresse que son patron m'a fournie, mais là aussi, chou blanc. Les voisins ne le voient que très rarement, mais sa boîte aux lettres est vide. Le concierge l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de poli et de discret. J'ai envoyé à Keïz son numéro de portable. Et je me suis permis de poster une patrouille devant chez lui.

Notre informaticien la bouche remplie de pizzas nous fait comprendre que le portable est éteint.

– Et la mère elle en est où ?

– Le doc doit m'appeler lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment sur terre pour l'interroger.

– Les tests ADN sur la petite ?

– Pareil doc nous tient au courant

Nous voilà posés autour d'une table depuis 10 minutes et l'on est déjà en train de tourner comme des lions en cage.

– Big et moi nous allons nous occuper des dossiers. Brass et Keïz allez à l'appart de la mère vois si nos amis et collègues n'ont pas oublié un détail.

– Nos amis policiers ? Oublier un détail. Isa, tu me déçois. Tu sais à quel point ils sont méticuleux.

– Laisse les sarcasmes de côté Brass et trouve-moi un début de piste pour choper cet enculé.

– T'inquiète je reviendrai avec quelque chose pour l'enquête. Mais dis-moi une chose pourquoi je me promène notre ami le geek ?

– C'est aujourd'hui sa sortie mensuelle. Le laisse pas pisser partout.

Ça lui apprendra à me dire que j'ai une salle gueule !

Je tends un paquet de dossiers à Big et je commence moi-même à ouvrir le mien.

23 h 20. La nuit va être longue.


	4. Le duo de choc

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Brass**

Pff... il me saoule l'autre demi-portion à côté. Il me raconte ses histoires de geek, de boss de guilde. J'ai déjà du mal à taper mes rapports sur un ordinateur, ça me prend des plombes alors lui qui blablate dessus comme s'il s'agissait du saint Graal...

Isa, je te déteste ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu foutue dans les pattes ?

– Et vois-tu ? Moi je ne supporte pas les Paloufs. En Pvp ils sont tous tanks. Que veux-tu faire devant un plaqueux avec 95 K de pV ? Non, mais sérieux ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire mon nounours ?

– Putain, mais ferme ta gueule ! Je n'en ai rien, à foutre de ton jeu de merde, tu comprends. On est sur une enquête ! Une gamine est à l'hosto et toi tu me parles de jeux vidéo ! ? Tu es con où tu le fais exprès ?

– Bah ! Quoi ? On va à l'appartement de la petite, on va chercher ce que nous a demandé la chef, ça ne nous empêche pas de discuter.

– On ne discute pas, tu parles tout seul depuis 10 minutes.

– Tu fais peut-être ta timide.

J'ai les mains crispées sur le volant, je donnerais cher pour le remplacer par sa tête de con. Je ne l'écoute plus de toute façon, je ne pipe rien et puis je m'en branle. J'attrape encore une clope, à ce rythme-là j'aurais le cancer avant qu'il ferme sa gueule. Un tour d'horizon rapide, le thème du jour est « comment tuer Keïz en voiture à moindres frais ». Les possibilités sont réduites pour encastrer sa tronche, boîte à gants trop petite. Pare-brise trop cher. Marier ses dents au tableau de bord tentant, mais le risque qu'Isa râle est à prendre en compte, c'est une chef cool, mais, de là à lui chercher des poux très peu pour moi, c'est qu'elle ne manque pas de caractère la p'tite.

– Allô, tu m'écoutes ?

Oh putain ! Il est encore en vie lui !

– Non.

– Bah ! Tu devrais m'écouter, je viens de te dire qu'on a raté la rue, gros tas de muscles !

Je le déteste en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il a raison c'est encore pire. Je fais demi-tour et attrape mon paquet de clopes, vide, fait chier.

**PDV de Keïzashi**

Pas social, c'est ce qu'ils disent lorsqu'il parle de moi. Oui et alors ! Je les emmerde. Pour ma part, les coups de couteau dans le dos, j'ai eu plus que ma dose. Avoir des potes c'est bien, au début, et après ça te trahit et c'est toujours ceux dont tu t'y attends le moins. C'est le principe de la trahison. Elle vient de quelqu'un de proche, alors, pas de potes, pas de risques.

Isa a dit « Brass et Keïz, vous allez à l'appart » ! Nous, on exécute. Logique, puisque c'est elle la chef, mais elle fait chier, je n'ai rien à foutre sur le terrain ! Moi, mon truc, c'est les PC ! Des fouilles informatiques, mais pas de trouver des indices sur leur terrain à eux, est-ce qu'on demande à Brass de craquer des systèmes de surveillance ? Bah non ! Alors pourquoi moi, je dois aller foutre les mains dans la merde ?

À mon avis, elle n'a pas les idées en face des neurones pour m'envoyer dehors avec lui. Je lui ai dit plus tôt qu'elle avait l'air crevée, elle n'a pas aimé apparemment, mais elle bosse jour et nuit toute la semaine, passe plus de temps à dormir sur le sofa de son bureau que dans son propre pieu. Les autres se foutent de moi lorsque je dis qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Elle est croisée avec un robot, ou je ne sais pas. Mais être accro au taf comme un toxico à sa seringue ce n'est pas vivable. Je plains son mec, si elle en a un, tu me diras un beau cul comme ça, elle doit avoir le choix.

– On y est, c'est au 8e !

Putain qu'est ce que ça put ! On rentre dans le hall qui devait à la base être blanc, mais qui a aujourd'hui la couleur et surtout l'odeur de pisse. Les escaliers sont le refuge de toxico en plein kif. Il y a beaucoup de putes aussi, à en croire le parfum qu'elles dégagent ont déjà bien entamé leur journée. Putain, mais qu'est-ce je fais ici ? Brass rentre en premier dans l'appartement. Eh oui ! Logique, il a une arme. On peut avoir de la visite à tout moment dans ce genre de palace. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'armes, j'ai Brass, même un mec très con va s'en prendre d'abord à lui, ça me donnera le temps de filer. L'appartement est plutôt petit, mais très entretenu. Deux chambres, un salon avec cuisine et coin douche, le standard new-yorkais. Brass a cependant raison sur un point, il n'est pas toujours con, les flics n'ont pas dû perquisitionner l'appart, c'est trop bien rangé pour ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on cherche, "Vous allez chercher des indices", elle en a de bonnes miss Swan. Deux possibilités, soit on trouve ce qu'elle veut et dans ce cas-là on a les miches au chaud jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ou bien l'on ne trouve rien et dans ce cas-là au retour on a plus de miches du tout avec le saxo qu'on va se prendre, mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette galère ?

– Fais les chambres, moi je m'occupe du reste.

Merde, la chambre de la gamine est l'endroit où le viol a eu lieu.

– Heu, Brass ? On pourrait faire le contraire ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Disons que la chambre de Mélanie c'est là que ça s'est passé toi, tu es immunisé, mais le terrain et moi...

Le soupir de mon coéquipier me fait bien comprendre que je ne suis pas pro, mais ils s'attendent à quoi ? Ils ne veulent pas que je leur prépare le café en plus ? Bon OK, c'est moi qui le fais à la brigade, mais c'est juste par instinct de survie. Une fois, j'ai laissé Brass le faire, même Isa n'a pas pu le boire et ce n'est pas rien comme point de comparaison.

– Ouais si tu veux.

– Et l'on cherche quoi exactement ? Une lettre du coupable, des fois qu'il a eu des remords et qu'il est laissé son numéro de téléphone ?

– Tu pistes si tu vois un truc qui ne colle pas avec le reste.

– OK. Et c'est quoi exactement un « truc » ? Non parce que mon « truc », ton « truc » et le « truc » que la chef veut ça peut être des choses bien différentes.

– Ferme là et cherche.

Ça, c'est une vraie formation accélérée ! Je me mets donc à chercher ce « truc ». Commençons par la salle de douches. Après dix bonnes minutes, à vider les meubles, je n'ai rien trouvé, bon mis à part une collection impressionnante de vibromasseurs en tout genre et toutes tailles, formes disponibles. La cuisine peut-être, que j'ai plus de chance ! Mais là aussi, hormis le fait que le contenu du frigo est identique au mien, de la bière, de la mayo, mais toujours rien de plus. Dans les placards d'entretien peut-être. Je pense à ma mère, si elle me voyait fouiller dans un placard à balais, à... ? Putain deux heures du mat' ! !

– Bon, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Comment un mec avec l'envergure d'un Boeing pouvait-il être aussi silencieux ? Il m'a foutu la trouille ce con !

– Oui, évidemment ! Une bonne dizaine de preuves différentes. J'étais en train de faire un relevé de sang. Ah ! Et puis pendant que j'y suis, je vais faire les tests et les comparaisons ADN et toi ?

– Rien ! Hormis un stock de capotes à faire pâlir un bataillon de marines. On continue, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous a échappé.

– Ne sois pas frustré ! Attrape !

Je lui lance un des vibromasseurs que j'ai trouvé.

– Tu pourras toujours élargir le cercle de tes amis avec ce « truc ».

– Putain ! Mais, tu ne peux pas essayer d'être professionnel pour une fois dans ta vie, qui ne sert à rien ni à personne ?

– Écoutes Obélix, je suis IN-FOR-MA-TI-CIEN. Moi, je ne suis pas Colombo.

– Toi tu es flic ! Toi tu cherches ! Sinon moi, je mets ta tête à toi, dans le semi-broyeur ! !

Les mots d'amour du sac de muscles me passent par-dessus le disque dur, mais je lui collerais bien l'aérosol d'air que j'ai trouvé sous l'évier dans les naseaux.

– Fais très attention à ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ce machin, Isa n'est pas là pour te protéger et je me ferais un plaisir de t'offrir ton baptême de l'air en te passant par la fenêtre.

Il bluffe... c'est sur... enfin, je crois, peut-être pas finalement. Je repose l'aérosol à contrecœur, mais attends une minute. Mais, qu'est-ce que ce genre de produits peut bien foutre ici ?

– Tu as trouvé du matos informatique ?

– Non pourquoi ? Tu es déjà en manque de pixels ?

– Alors, pourquoi une nana qui n'a pas d'ordinateur a-t-elle tout le matériel pour l'entretenir ?

– C'est toi l'expert ! Tu t'en sers pour quoi faire de ce produit ?

– Tout ce qui est clavier, intérieur de tour, imprimante et aussi certaines... Les chambres.

– Les chambres ?

Putain ! ! Comment on est passé à côté de ça !. Les chambres clean comme tout le reste c'est ça qui ne colle pas, tout est trop propre comme dans ces séries de merde que l'on se cogne la nuit.

– Keïzashi tu m'explique. À deux pour chercher ça va plus vite en règle générale.

– Des caméras, cela ne peut être que ça putain, mais où elle les a foutues ?

– OK ! Calme toi la jouvencelle, procède par logique et commence par les endroits où toi tu les aurais planqués.

– Mais je n'en sais rien moi, j'ai la gueule de George Lucas ?

– Non, parce que lui, il doit avoir du talent ! Mais il va nous falloir autre chose que des produits ménagers pour constituer des preuves.

Il n'a pas tort si l'on retourne aux bureaux avec une bombe d'aire liquide, je n'imagine même pas la valse que va nous passer Isa. Bon si j'étais intéressé à filmer mes exploits sexuels je mettrais la caméra où ? En hauteur serait le plus logique.

Je fixe le détecteur de fumée qui n'a évidemment rien à foutre dans un immeuble si délabré. Brass et moi, nous nous comprenons et sommes d'accord, une fois n'est pas coutume. Brass lève à peine le bras pour le démonter, j'ai mal pour le boîtier et c'est sans surprise que nous découvrons la minicaméra planquée dedans.

– Je suis trop fort. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais compris ça. Hein Musclors ?

– Tu as fait ton boulot, il n'y a pas de quoi appeler un journaliste

– Sauf que mon taf ce n'est pas ça !

– Bien tu as évolué, comme quoi ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux Pokémon !

– Merci.

– De rien. Je vais téléphoner à Isa pour la prévenir de notre découverte. Vois si tu peux trouver les enregistrements.

J'ai l'ego qui fait des triples Axel ! J'ai trouvé une putain de piste pour choper le coupable ! Lorsque Brass revient, il me retrouve en pleine danse de la victoire, il tourne la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Mais c'est mort, je l'ai grillé. Pourquoi ça me fait plaisir ? Je n'en sais rien parce que là, à l'heure qu'il est, je suis regonflé à bloc et j'aime tout le monde, même Brass, c'est vous dire. Quoi qu'il en soit après cette avancée, j'entends le doux chant de mon lit qui m'appelle.

– Isa nous demande de ramener les bandes avec tout le matériel d'enregistrement et seulement après on ira pioncer.

Isa a une maîtrise parfaite du principe de l'ascenseur émotionnel. Maintenant, j'ai autant d'énergie que les piles du saladier de mon entrée. Elle me fait chier. Bordel !

– Est-elle au courant, que l'on peut en avoir pour des heures ?

– Probablement, oui. Mais vu le quartier, je ne laisse pas les preuves ici.

Pas faux, comme d'habitude la nuit va être courte, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause et puis dormir ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital... .

– Dis-moi mon gros nounours. Où planques-tu tes DVD de cul ?

– Heu... sous mon lit.

– C'est d'un original ! Mais je pense que notre cliente est plus inventive.

On cherche pendant un bon moment. Mais aucune trace de ces fichus films, et j'en ai plein le cul.

– Elle les a peut-être planqués ailleurs que chez elle, ça fait dix fois que l'on retourne toutes les pièces, il n'y a rien ici.

– Isa a dit de rester sur place, alors on reste.

– Isa est insomniaque, pas moi ! Et je dois t'avouer qu'après une vingtaine d'heures d'enquête je commence à piquer du nez.

– Tu devrais penser à la petite, ça t'aidera.

Il ne le montre pas, mais même Brass désespère, si un ange passe dans le quartier je ne serais pas contre un petit signe. Nous sommes tous les deux assis dans le salon en train de répertorier toutes les planques imaginables, mais les idées s'amenuisent et la fatigue nous gagne, la sonnerie du portable de Brass a le pouvoir de nous faire sursauter. Qui peut avoir le bruit d'une salve d'armes automatiques en sonnerie ? Je bosse avec des psychopathes ! !

– Oui Isa ?

– ...

– Et je peux savoir comment le sais-tu ?

– ..

– Pourquoi le mot "courtoisie" et visite à la mère ne sonne pas juste dans ta phrase ?

– ..

– J'imagine la scène.

– ...

– OK, on va vérifier ça et je te rappelle.

Je le suis dans la chambre de la mère, l'armoire à glace vivante déplace une bibliothèque déjà vide suite à notre perquisition. On trouve le but de notre recherche, un placard dissimulé par le meuble et dedans des dizaines de DVD, avec les enregistreurs et beaucoup d'argent, beaucoup trop pour une pute d'ailleurs. Si Brass était moins incorruptible, on pourrait faire un "cinquante-cinquante". Parce que, les heures supplémentaires sur nos fiches de paie, c'est une légende urbaine. La douce voix de mon collègue me sort de mon fantasme monétaire.

– Il va nous falloir des sacs.

– Dis-moi comment Isa a su où trouver tout ça ?

– Disons qu'elle a rendu une petite visite à la mère, et tu connais notre chef. Elle a des arguments assez convaincants.

– Oui c'est certain si tu pars du principe qu'avoir un Beretta pointé devant ta tronche est un argument, il peut être qualifié d'efficace.

– On a de quoi, avancer l'enquête c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'attrape le premier boîtier devant moi, le titre me dégoûte, je le lâche immédiatement. Brass le ramasse intrigué, mais lorsqu'à son tour il découvre le titre je me rends réellement compte que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu en colère. Sur la jaquette d'un blanc immaculée, les mots écrits à l'encre rouge ne laissent aucun doute sur le contenu « Mélanie, trois ans, première formation ».

– Qui est assez déséquilibré pour faire ça ?

La question est évidemment rhétorique, voilà pourquoi je déteste le terrain.

– La vraie question c'est qui va devoir regarder ces horreurs pour l'enquête ?

J'aurais préféré ne rien trouver, c'est affreux de penser ça, mais l'agent qui va devoir faire les reconnaissances faciales de ces enregistrements c'est moi et dans ces moments-là je déteste mon travail. Brass essaie d'être sympa, ce qui a le don de me faire flipper.

– Aller viens, rentrons. On a bien gagné quelques heures de sommeil. On s'y collera demain, là, on n'est plus bon à rien.

Pff... il en a de bonnes, comme si l'on pouvait dormir après ça !

Je suis mon partenaire, mais un silence lourd règne dans la bagnole. Nous avons, une des clés, qui pourraient nous donner l'identité du, ou plutôt, des violeurs, car au vu du paquet de fric que possédait sa mère j'ai peine à croire qu'il y a qu'un seul profiteur, mais exploiter cette piste va avoir un prix que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir payer.

– Tu vas le faire et tu vas le faire bien !

Brass qui m'encourage ! C'est officiel, j'ai touché le fond.

On arrive à la brigade et c'est une Isa furax qui nous y attend.

– Dites-moi que vous les avez !

Je préfère laisser Brass l'annoncer. Moi, je suis partagé. Devoir aller visionner toute cette merde sur mes écrans pour en finir au plus vite, et, le besoin de dormir, quelques heures.

– Oui ! On a toutes les vidéos. Ce ne sont pas les enregistrements de la mère. On n'a pas regardé tous les titres, mais certains laissent supposer que ça serait la formation de la gamine, on a trouvé aussi huit mille dollars en liquide.

– Ça coïncide avec les résultats médicaux de la victime. Certaines lésions internes datent de plusieurs mois ainsi que des fractures, son dossier médical est catastrophique, les résultats sanguins m'ont été transmis à titre officieux, elle souffre de plusieurs infections et MST. Son transfert dans un hôpital spécialisé est recommandé, le docteur est parti briefer son homologue sur les précautions judiciaires à prendre, Angela va probablement la suivre durant ses soins.

MST..., si j'avais encore un doute sur le contenu des vidéos, je ne l'ai plus.

– Keïz va dormir ! J'ai besoin de toi en forme demain, la journée ne s'annonce pas des plus tendres.

– Je ne sais pas chef. Si je commençais ce soir, on en saurait plus.

– Si tu commences ce soir tu vas me faire de la merde, tu es crevé comme nous tous. Tu vas dormir ! Quand tu auras quelques heures de repos, je te veux le cul en salle informatique, pour mettre un nom sur tous les fils de pute qui ont abusé de cette gosse, c'est un ordre ! Casse-toi ! Et au fait bien joué.


	5. Nuit blanche

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Isa**

La nuit est bien avancée, le calme est reposant dans ces locaux témoins de nos enquêtes, je m'y sens bien, chose de plus en plus rare. Je suis seul dans mon bureau contemplant le « mur d'espoir », nom donné au pan de mur où est accrochée la totalité des photos de nos protégés. Certains d'entre eux nous avaient fait envoyer des dessins, les mercis souvent écrits par de petites mains maladroites sont notre salaire le plus précieux. Comment un monde dit civilisé aurait-il besoin de nous ? La réponse est toute simple. Observé autour de vous. Qui peut se soucier des autres, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Personne. On ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe chez les voisins, mais où délimiter les frontières du respect de la vie d'autrui et non-assistance à personne en danger ? Alors, ce mur rempli de clichés nous rappel que nous ne faisons pas ça pour sauver le monde ou pour y changer quoi que ce soit, mais c'est bien pour les enfants que nous sommes là, pour avoir l'entière certitude que les coupables ne créeront plus d'autres victimes et cela, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Mais il est aussi ce qui nous rappelle bien souvent de quel côté nous sommes, la frontière est tellement mince, le bien, le mal ne sont que des points de vue. C'est mal de tuer. Nous sommes d'accord, mais tuer un « homme » qui a violé un enfant, et qui vous le savez, va recommencer même après des années de prison. Est-ce vraiment si mal ?

L'homme qui a créé cette équipe, une brigade composée d'agents spéciaux qui ne s'occupe que des affaires concernant les actes de barbarie sur les enfants, nous a offert une totale liberté de nos faits et gestes, nous n'avons pas de compte à rendre à l'administration. Une règle doit être cependant respectée, et cela, quoiqu'il arrive, toujours être dans l'absolue certitude de la culpabilité du condamné.

La loi n'autorise pas la justice personnelle. Pourtant ne serait-il pas juste d'accorder aux parents des victimes le choix de la peine pour le coupable ? De les laisser exécuter leur vengeance ? La loi dit non ! Fort heureusement, des hommes détournent cette justice qui n'en est pas une. Mon seul et unique supérieur, est l'un de ces hommes. Monsieur le directeur du FBI, Dexter Morgan.

– J'imaginais tes goûts cinématographiques tout autres.

Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, mon visiteur prend place dans le fauteuil à ma droite avec dans les mains l'un des enregistrements retrouvés plus tôt dans la nuit. Rien ne sert de répondre à sa réplique, elle n'a été prononcée que pour l'annonce de sa présence et mes goûts dans l'art du cinéma doivent être à mille lieues de la raison de cette visite nocturne.

– Grim ! Que me vaut ta visite ? Les rues de New York seraient-elles à ce point d'un calme ennuyeux, pour que tu n'y trouves aucune activité ?

Le silence habituel qui règne entre nous me répond, il n'est pas pesant ou gêné. C'est l'un de ces silences à lui, souvent, réponses à des questions, qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, ou dont il n'a aucunement envie de débattre. Son regard se porte sur les photos, il connaît la plupart des affaires pour en avoir eu un jugement impitoyable.

Après un temps de silence qu'il a dû trouver suffisant, son attention se reporte sur moi.

– Introspection ?

– Non, recherche de motivation.

– Doutes-tu ?

– Non, je dois regarder toutes ces horreurs pour l'enquête et je m'accordais un moment de bien-être avant.

– Hum hum ! Donc « tu recherchais un moment de bien-être » compréhensible. Une nouvelle enquête ?

Donc c'est pour ça qu'il est là, il a eu vent d'une nouvelle affaire nécessitant notre intervention. Je lui désigne d'un large geste tous les éléments de l'enquête accaparant l'ensemble de mon bureau.

– Organisation personnelle ?

– Sarcasme ?

– Conseil.

Je devais commencer mon lugubre visionnage, Keïzashi est le meilleur informaticien dont on peut rêver, mais il n'est pas agent de terrain et ce sale boulot c'est à moi de le faire, pour l'enquête, pour Mélanie. C'est dans un silence quasi religieux que je commence à réunir la totalité des films en vue d'aller les examiner, mais ma sortie fut stoppée par les propos de mon ami, qui venait de terminer sa lecture du dossier.

– Classique !

– Va dire ça à la petite.

– Elle s'en rendra compte, un jour.

– Son semblant de vie est déjà un enfer, je ne vois pas comment le fait de banaliser cette situation l'aiderait.

– La victimisation n'est qu'une condamnation politiquement correcte.

– Tu es cynique !

– Réaliste.

C'est à mon tour d'ignorer sa remarque. J'en ai pris l'habitude, car rien ne sert d'argumenter sur ses opinions. Elles sont en règle général assez vrai, mais ô combien dérangeant, comme à cet instant. Il a raison, Mélanie n'est qu'une petite fille, victime de plus, son histoire est banale et beaucoup d'enquêteurs l'auraient traité comme s'il s'agissait d'un cambriolage. Pas pour moi, car ces enfants ont le droit à plus que ça !

– Isabella ?

– Oui Grim ?

– C'est Mélanie, pas Lola.

Je préfère continuer mon chemin. Cette piqûre de rappel je la subis que trop souvent et ce soir je n'ai pas la force de débattre à ce sujet surtout avec lui. Arrivé à la salle de visionnage, je commence mon travail, dans un ordre chronologique et par ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la chance les premières vidéos sont suggestives. Je vois très nettement la mère apprendre à sa fille comment manger une glace, la salope, elle s'est chargée elle-même de l'apprentissage de la petite dans le domaine de la fellation. Les films s'enchaînent, mais seules la mère et l'enfant sont dessus. C'est atroce d'entendre Mélanie demandée si sa « maman » est contente ou fière d'elle. Les dernières images de son innocence, voilà ce que sont ces vidéos. Il me reste quatorze DVD et la pendule me nargue. Bientôt sept heures, les gars ne vont pas tarder, encore une nuit blanche. Je fais l'erreur de fermer mes yeux, non pas que j'ai peur du sommeil ça fait bien longtemps que lui et moi sommes fâchés, ce sont les mots de Grim qui me reviennent, « Introspection », « Doutes-tu ? » Et le pire de tous « C'est Mélanie, pas Lola. » Tout a été dit. Comme à chaque fois que son prénom est formulé les traits de son visage ressurgissent dans mon esprit, l'image dans l'ambulance est la dernière que j'ai d'elle, parce que j'ai été lâche et comme toute bonne lâche, j'avais fui. On peut fuir bien des choses, mais on ne peut se fuir soi-même. Une leçon que la vie m'a offerte très peu de temps après l'épisode Lola.

L'auteur y voit l'emplacement d'un flash-back, je suis contre, si vous devez connaître les erreurs de mon passé autant que ça soit moi qui les déballe.

Alors, allons-y !

Les ragots avaient été au rendez-vous à cause de l'arrestation, pensez donc. L'enterrement de ma voisine a été le théâtre d'une hypocrisie des plus vulgaires. Les voir tous avec leurs visages dégueulant de compassion, bref mon regard avait bien changé. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans ce bled rempli de culs terreux consanguins, mon père ne m'avait pas retenu, il pensait que je retournerais auprès de ma mère, mais non, j'avais pris tout l'argent que j'avais à ma disposition destinée à une époque pour mes études et j'ai fui. Ce qui devait être à la base qu'une étape, fut à Seattle un motel à la hauteur de mon manque de fortune. Après, quelques semaines l'argent vain vite a manqué. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée serveuse dans un pub des plus miteux, mais le patron payé chaque semaine de la main à la main et en plus il ne m'avait pas fait chier, pour mon âge, que demander de plus .

Les clients du bar n'étaient que des piliers de comptoir noyant je ne sais quoi dans l'alcool. Un soir, l'un d'entre eux est arrivé avec à son bras une fillette d'une douzaine d'années, même s'il était évident que cette gosse n'avait rien à faire ici, je ne me formalisais plus de ce genre de choses, les alcooliques ont une logique bien personnelle. Un ami du père les avait rejoints, la discussion allait bon train, leurs rires aussi. M'activant sur mes tâches je n'avais nulle envie d'en connaître les propos, mais lorsque l'ami se leva la petite le suivit et là à cet instant j'avais croisé ses yeux de condamnée allant à l'abattoir. Pourquoi les ai-je suivis ? Je n'en sais toujours rien, mais le fait est que je suis sorti dans la ruelle par l'entrée de service. Ils étaient là tous les deux, la gamine agenouillée devant l'homme, le sexe de ce dernier dans la bouche. La suite est assez floue, je me vois approché de la scène avec dans les mains une arme improvisée, j'apprendrais plus tard que cette arme était une solide barre de fer, l'homme tout à son affaire ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, l'arme s'était levée et de toutes mes forces j'avais frappé. Ce coup, il n'avait été qu'un exutoire, une manière de transgresser les règles de mon passé afin d'imposer la loi de ma nouvelle vie, je revois très bien l'homme à terre évanouie, et du sang, beaucoup de sang des hurlements, mais vous dire avec exactitude tout ce qui se déroula j'en suis incapable. Par contre, je peux vous certifier que j'ai conservé le souvenir de mon réveil attaché dans une cellule, et puis les choses se sont enchaînées, l'homme que j'avais tabassé était mort, les légistes avaient dit que le premier coup en avait été la cause. Mon avocat, commis d'office, était aussi bon au barreau que moi en tant que serveuse et croyez-moi, la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse. Coupable avait dit le juge, si j'avais raconté toute l'histoire peut-être, que cela m'aurait aidé. Mais le père et la gamine avaient disparu et mon patron de l'époque a même renié jusqu'à ma connaissance, alors à quoi bon ? J'ai été condamné à 18 mois fermes, petite sanction pour meurtre, mais bon, je n'allais pas en réclamer plus, ma vraie sentence fut le comportement de mon père qui avait été évidemment appelé. Lors de la décision du juge et l'annonce de la peine, il s'était levé pour partir et je sus que je n'étais plus rien pour cet homme. Je n'ai jamais fait les 18 mois, j'en ai fait neuf, mais croyez moi ou non, j'ai très vite compris qu'il valait mieux être le boucher que l'agneau. On me l'a très vite expliquée et j'ai appris, les coups bas, les esquives, les points faibles en gros une bonne maîtrise du contact humain.

Un matin, j'ai été convoqué une fois de plus, mon comportement n'était pas des plus calmes et puis rien ne vaut l'isolement pour être tranquille. Dans la salle, il y avait un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, mon dossier en main. Je l'avais pris pour le nouveau psy. Je me souviens très bien de ses paroles. Il m'avait demandé une seule chose. « Avez-vous des regrets ? » Une question à laquelle j'avais répondu. « Oui, ce pédophile est mort sur le coup, je regrette qu'il n'ait pas souffert monsieur ». Il avait souri, je venais de rencontrer le chef du FBI, qui était devenu depuis mon patron.

J'entends Brass qui râle dans la pièce voisine, il a encore dû se prendre l'armature de la porte dans la tronche, nos petites nuits nous offrent en général des matins grognons.

– Isa, pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné de te voir ici ? Tiens un café, tu vas en avoir besoin.

– Merci, je suis arrivé tôt.

– Non Isa, pour arriver quelque part il faut en partir, as-tu du nouveau ?

– Pas vraiment, c'est la mère qui s'est chargée d'une partie de la formation de la gamine, il me reste quelques heures à visionner.

– Mouais, je suis passé chez toi, j'ai récupéré ton sac de fringues si toutefois madame a pitié de son équipe et allez prendre une douche.

– Je vous emmerde, agent Brass.

– OK. Mais, tu vas bientôt sentir le ragondin crevé.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il est tort. J'attrape le sac et direction, séance de décrassage. Nous avions tous un jeu de clef des appartements des uns et des autres, le boulot nous rend souvent paranoïaques et dans mon cas cela m'évite bien souvent de passer chercher des fringues comme ce matin. Une fois sous l'eau chaude je dois bien l'avouer, ça fait du bien, mes muscles se détendent et mon esprit me laisse un moment de répit, mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. Habillé et coiffé, je prends la direction de la salle commune. Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé, sauf Keïz, mais ça, c'est une question d'habitude, lui et la ponctualité n'ont jamais été de pair.

– Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous êtes en forme, car la journée la plus facile c'était hier.

Et comme tous les matins mes collègues me répondent tous en cœur.

– Vivement demain.

Un crissement de pneu dans la rue nous fait savoir que Keïz arrive. Accordons-lui cinq minutes, il n'est pas si en retard que ça aujourd'hui.

– Allez, tout le monde va s'armer d'un café, je vous veux prêt dans dix minutes pour débriefing.

– J'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

– Zok ?

– Ah ben non. Je te le dirais dans dix minutes.

Tout le monde se lève, pour prendre un café. Keïz arrive entre-temps, avec un sourire d'excuse à mon attention, je lui fais signe d'imiter les autres et croyez-moi, il ne se fait pas prier. Quelques papotages nous accompagnent vers mon bureau, mais une fois le dernier d'entre nous fut entré, le silence tombe. Tout le monde attend la suite des événements.

– Zok, tu devais m'annoncer une nouvelle.

– Oui, le proxénète qui est également le dealer de la mère est en bas, je me suis permis de te laisser le loisir d'aller lui faire Causette.

– J'apprécie, bien jouer. Big ? L'éducateur est-il retourné chez lui dans la nuit ?

– Non. J'ai rendu visite à la patrouille et rien n'a bougé de ce côté-là.

– OK. Tu appelles le labo, demande une équipe, vous allez dans l'appartement, récupérer empreinte, ADN et tout ce que tu pourras trouver, je te fais parvenir un mandat. Brass, rejoins Keïz, pour le reste des vidéos, moi je m'occupe de notre invité et je passerais à l'hôpital.

– Et moi ?

– Zok, tu vas m'expliquer ta soirée, ensuite tu iras faire un tour au centre de désintox et tu rentres chez toi. Les nuits dans des bars ne te donnent pas un air très frais. Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles tout le monde en piste. J'attends vos appels, Messieurs.

J'entends vaguement bougonner Brass qui doit rester avec Keïz, mais peu importe, il forme un bon duo bien qu'ils ne l'admettent jamais. Je laisse Zok aller se resservir un café pendant que j'appelle mon patron et oui les mandats ne tombent pas du ciel, mais en règle générale je n'ai aucun souci à ce niveau là. Fidèle à lui-même, son soutien est au rendez-vous, le mandat sera même amené en main propre à mon inspecteur, vous avez dit, efficace ? Eh oui, c'est notre chef.

Une fois seul avec Zok, je me rends compte en le détaillant, à quel point j'ai raison, à croire qu'il vient d'être déterré.

– Alors, raconte-moi ta folle soirée.

– Je me suis fait passer pour un régulier de Kenza Parker, après quelques bars un nom est tombé, Mike Newton, c'est lui qui est en bas. Je l'ai arrêté dans une ruelle en train, de se taper une de ses employées, tu aurais vu la scène, lui hurlant à ses droits le caleçon sur les chevilles. Il avait sur lui, un sachet de poudre, des pilules, et grand bonheur, une arme, mais bizarrement pas de permis pour son jouet.

Non, mais je rêve ! En plus, il rigole, le rythme que je leur impose m'oblige à laisser passer beaucoup de choses, mais là ça va trop loin.

– Tu as interpellé SEUL un homme armé, cela aurait pu mal tourner, Brass t'aurait été utile. Certes, je comprends le besoin de discrétion. Malgré ça, c'est la sécurité qui passe avant toute chose, c'est irresponsable et indigne d'un agent de ta trempe, bref, il est là et tu n'as rien, mais je ne veux plus jamais, m'entends-tu ? JAMAIS, que tu t'amuses à faire cavalier seul. Nous sommes, une équipe, bordel ! ! Nullement des justiciers. La prochaine fois que tu t'y amuseras, je te promets sur ma plaque que tu es bon pour trois semaines de prévention dans les lycées sur les dangers des armes blanches. Tout ceci, affublé avec un déguisement du Batman. Est-ce assez clair ? Autre chose ?

– Oui, je ne lui ai rien dit de l'affaire. Pour ce qui est de mon arrestation, tu as raison. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon, je sais ce que tu penses des excuses, mais je le ferais plus, promis.

– Oui, tu peux remballer tes promesses. Vas donc à la pêche aux infos au centre, tu y seras plus utile là-bas, allez oust !

Si j'avais gagné un dollar à chaque fois qu'ils m'avaient tous autant qu'ils sont promis de ne plus faire de choses stupides je serais certainement l'une des plus grosses fortunes mondiales, pff... Non, mais je vous le jure, qu'il faut le vivre pour le croire. Allez, on se motive, je dois descendre interroger ce Mike Newton, j'attrape son dossier que Keïz m'a discrètement glissé sur mon bureau pendant que j'engueulai son collègue et prends la direction de mon rendez-vous.

Mike Newton, ouf ! Ce n'est qu'un homonyme, je me voyais mal interroger mon ancien camarade de lycée. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, trois petites secondes... Bon, aller, sérieuse Isa on y va.


	6. Entretien musclé

_**Chapitre 6 **_

– Je suis l'agent Swan.

– Vous allez me dire ce que je fous ici .

L'homme est attaché à sa chaise en face de moi. Il est assez grand et c'est évident, qu'il entretient son physique. Il est brun, les cheveux gominés, d'un regard dur et c'est la mâchoire serrée qu'il essaie de se contenir. Il a le look du parfait petit mafieux, un trois-pièces qui devait être, à une certaine heure, impeccable. Je comprends aisément qu'il en impressionne certaines. Ce genre d'individu est mon péché mignon, j'adore par-dessus tout jouer au chat et à la souris. Je ne me gêne pas pour le détailler et il ne manque pas de le remarquer.

– Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ?

Je lui sers un sourire timide et baisse le regard. Je le vois se trémousser sur sa chaise, dommage, parce que j'espérais un adverse plus coriace. Le coup de la « fliquette » soumise marche du feu de Dieu, pauvre type. Je m'assois en face de lui, les jambes croisées, j'allume ma cigarette, feuilletant son dossier. Ses yeux n'ont manqué aucun de mes gestes. Nul besoin d'être, Lady Marmalade, pour savoir qu'il est serré dans son pantalon.

– Votre palmarès est impressionnant.

– Lequel ?

Armé de mon visage angélique, je soutiens son regard lui faisant bien comprendre par un léger rire que le sous-entendu est passé. Il est en totale confiance, s'imaginant avoir affaire à une débutante impressionnable, Swan, 1 Newton, 0.

– Celui que j'ai actuellement dans les mains est très dur à égaler. Vous êtes un touche-à-tout.

Son corps parle pour lui, sa respiration n'est pas des plus régulières et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il me répond.

– Oui en effet j'aime avoir plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Mais auriez-vous la gentillesse, Mademoiselle Swan ? En m'expliquant peut-être, la raison de ma présence, dans vos locaux ?

Mademoiselle, cela me fait toujours rire intérieurement. Cela fait bien longtemps, que je l'ai brûlé mes ailles.

– Nous pourrions parler de vos activités nocturnes par exemple.

– Vous en savez déjà beaucoup j'imagine alors pourquoi mentir, j'assure la protection de certaines prostituées et disons que je tire certains avantages de ma position.

Je me penche, vers lui dans un semblant de confidence je lui chuchote.

– C'est totalement illégal. En avez-vous conscience ?

– Le proxénétisme l'est, mais moi je ne suis que leur protecteur, c'est très différent.

Son petit air supérieur me fait monter une bile acide, les protecteurs de cette effigie sont bien une race à éradiquer, et si je m'écoutais je lui montrerais bien qui a le plus besoin de protection dans cette pièce, mais par chance pour ce cafard j'ai besoin de lui en vie, du moins pour l'instant.

– En effet et pour l'arme ? Savez-vous que dans notre état, pour posséder ce genre de matériel un permis est obligatoire ?

– Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, vu qu'elle n'est que dissuasive. L'ai-je utilisée sur votre inspecteur ? Non, donc vous voyez bien, sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

– C'est certain.

En effet, c'est certain que ce mec est un abruti. Il vient juste d'avouer, à un flic, qu'il porte une arme sans permis.

– Mais cela est votre version. Si j'allais demander celle de vos « protégées », que me diraient-elles à votre avis ?

Le jeu de séduction touche à sa fin et il a bien compris qu'il venait d'avouer travailler avec les prostituées et qu'en plus il possède une arme. En gros, qu'il est baisé ! L'arrestation n'ayant pas vraiment été faite dans les règles de l'art (merci Zok) ses aveux, couvriront la faute de mon agent. En attendant le parasite en face de moi, commence à perdre son calme.

– Rien. Cela est plus que certain petit agent Swan. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que mes filles parlent aux flics.

Le piège se referme. Il l'a bien senti dommage, parce que j'aimais bien les, « Mademoiselle ».

– Oui, elles savent qu'il en va de leur sécurité.

– Elles seraient toutes perdues sans moi pour les gérer.

Tiens, apparemment on est plus dans le domaine de protection d'un seul coup, je ne peux cacher mon sourire préféré nommé « je t'ai baisé connard »

_ Et si je vous confie que l'une d'entre elles a parlé et beaucoup qui plus est.

Je contourne la table pour me planter à côté du proxénète, les bras croisés, je me régale du doute grandi en lui.

– Qui ?

– Vous êtes tendu, enfin plus que tout à l'heure. Auriez-vous des choses à confesser ?

Mon interlocuteur commence à tirer ses derniers atouts.

– C'est du bluff ! Vous n'avez que dal. J'exige la présence de mon avocat.

Là, c'est moi qui éclate de rire. Ils sont marrants, je ne m'en lasse jamais.

– Si vous êtes si certain que nous n'avons rien pourquoi demander l'assistance d'un avocat ?

– J'ai des droits. Donc celui de garder le silence et d'être représenté.

– Des droits ? Avez-vous entendu mon collègue vous les réciter ? Avez-vous croisé le moindre formulaire administratif certifiant votre heure d'arrivée dans nos locaux ? Et, pour ce qui est, de garder le silence, il aurait fallu y penser cinq minutes plus tôt Newton.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit.

– Ah ! c'est magnifique de pouvoir jouir pleinement de tout ça. Sauf que, voyez-vous, nous sommes ici dans un endroit très particulier, où les droits s'accompagnent de devoirs.

– Vous n'avez rien contre moi.

Oui, ça moi je le sais. Hormis le port d'arme illégal, un peu de drogue et proxénétisme, même avec son dossier il n'y a pas de quoi prendre perpétuité, des macs comme lui, remplissent les tribunaux.

– Il est vrai que moi personnellement je n'ai rien contre vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, une en particulier d'ailleurs, enfin il faut dire que j'arrive à la comprendre, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir c'est comment devient-on un violeur d'enfants.

Mon cafard fait la carpe, il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort, putain lâche moi un truc, une info, un nom, n'importe quoi...

Je tourne autour de lui et me poste juste derrière, j'attends que l'info monte à son cerveau, qu'il comprend bien dans quelle merde il est.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne touche pas les gosses. Moi, mon truc, c'est les filles.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, Brass entre sans un regard sur notre invité, mon collègue s'adresse directement à moi.

– Tiens, ça va lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Sur ce, il m'envoie l'un des DVD et va prendre place sur l'autre table de la pièce. Je le vois sortir son Beretha, les yeux solidement ancrés dans ceux de Newton il commence l'entretien de son arme.

– Vous l'a joué au duo de flics. Genre un sympa et l'autre violent. C'est très cliché de film.

L'insecte se trouve probablement malin de faire de l'esprit, mais la réponse de mon partenaire le calme très rapidement.

– Où vois-tu un flic sympa ? Je reste pour une seule raison, rappeler à l'agent Swan qu'il serait préférable de te garder en vie, bien que nous serions plus à un cadavre près.

J'en profite pour insérer le DVD dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet. Un postit a été glissé dans le boîtier « rien d'identifiable ».

Brass regarde furtivement l'écran, lui aussi, son langage corporel est sans équivoque. Pupilles sombrent, mâchoires serrées, les gestes d'entretien de son arme sont brusques, le cliquetis des balles entrant dans le chargeur est très explicite sur ses idées. Newton l'observe prudemment, en se demandant probablement à quelle sauce il va être mangé.

Je lance le film. Sur l'écran nous découvrons Mélanie assise sur son lit. La tête baissée, les mains fermement cramponnées à sa couette, elle pleure. Une voix masculine se fait entendre « aller Mélanie, arrête de faire ton bébé ! Tu vas être une gentille petite fille, sinon tu sais que ta maman ne va pas être contente », la petite secoue imperceptiblement la tête de haut en bas, « c'est bien. Montre-moi ce que tu as appris cette semaine », l'homme s'avance pour positionner son sexe devant la bouche de la gamine, cette dernière ouvre docilement la bouche et commence à sucer son bourreau en pleurant. J'attrape la télécommande pour augmenter le son et bientôt les râles de plaisir du pédophile remplissent la pièce. Newton détourne les yeux. Non mon petit-père, c'est trop facile ça. Je suis derrière lui et d'une main ferme je lui agrippe la tignasse pour le forcer à regarder l'écran.

– On n'est pas fière de sa prestation Newton .

– Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais touché Mélanie ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre moi de cette gosse, j'y suis pour rien.

C'est le mot de trop, de ma main toujours attachée à ses cheveux je lui tire violemment la tête en arrière tout en mettant en coup de pied dans sa chaise, le voilà par terre.

– Tu n'es qu'une petite garce, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques.

– Grosse merde, des bouffons comme toi j'en bouffe à la pelle tous les jours, tu vas tomber pour viol sur jeune mineur, Mélanie t'a reconnu sur une photo, elle nous a dit que c'était toi.

– Elle ment comme sa mère. Toutes des salopes !

Un choc se fait entendre, en me retournant je me rends compte que Brass a encore éjecté une table contre le mur, signe de l'explosion de sa colère, je profite de ce court délai pour envoyer un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'accusé avant que Brass et ses douces mains ne réinventent la manière de faire un Tartare.

Les supplications de Mélanie en fond sonore décuplent notre colère et la puissance de l'impact du corps de Brass sur Newton est sans équivoque sur les intentions de mon coéquipier, mais si d'un côté seules des radiations de fureur se font ressentir de l'autre c'est la terreur qui prend place. Newton s'est vu soulever d'une main et propulser de l'autre côté de la pièce, il n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive que déjà Brass le maintien contre un mur à dix bons centimètres du sol. J'adore lorsqu'il prend les choses, en mains voyons, la tournure que prend le spectacle.

– Ça t'amuse de jouer avec des gosses ? C'est à mon tour de jouer !

L'auteur souhaite que je vous décrive la scène, alors pour être explicite cela se rapproche de l'origami, vous savez l'art du pliage. Brass lui, préfère le faire avec nos suspects. Sa main se referme lentement, mais puissamment sur un poignet. Le bruit significatif des os qui craquent se fait entendre, suivi de hurlements violents. Le tortionnaire prend le temps de savourer la douleur naissante et grandissante dans les yeux de sa victime. Une pression sur les fractures suffit pour conserver cet apogée de souffrance. Très vite, il le relâche, remontant sa main vers l'avant-bras l'empoigne et d'un coup sec tir vers l'arrière, un nouveau bruit beaucoup plus sourd que le précèdent, mais ô combien reconnaissable de l'épaule qui se déboîte. De légères rotations contentent le sadisme de mon ami, cet acte pourrait être jugé cruel, mais pour l'individu qui le subit je trouve cette scène des plus distrayantes.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tarés !

Tout de suite les grands mots. On n'est pas tarés, désaxés dans certaines circonstances, mais rien de plus.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur un homme en costume cravate. Il s'avance sûr de lui et ose s'interposer entre Brass et notre nouveau manchot.

– Chef Swan ! Ordonner à votre équipier de relâcher mon client immédiatement.

Newton retrouve la terre ferme et ne tarde pas à se réfugier auprès de son sauveur.

– Votre arrestation n'est pas légale. Rien de ce qui a été dit durant cet entretien peut-être utilisé dans un tribunal.

– Vous avez bien dit que rien de ce que je dirais ne peut être retenus contre moi, n'est-ce pas maître ?

– En effet, ils sont dans l'illégalité la plus flagrante.

Notre ex-prisonnier me toise assez difficilement suite à notre entretien, mais réussit toutefois à me renvoyer le rictus « je t'ai baisé »

– Je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai jamais touché Mélanie, lorsque sa mère l'a mise sur le marché elle était déjà trop vieille, je les aime beaucoup plus jeunes.

Ce geste je l'ai répété de nombreuses fois, mais il reste toujours aussi jouissif. Je dégaine mon arme et tire. L'odeur du sang se répand dans la pièce, ce parfum, t'en redouter autrefois ne me dérange plus bien au contraire, il a le don de développer mes sens. Brass s'approche du blessé, et lui envoie un bon coup de boule qui a le désavantage de faire taire les hurlements, dommage j'aime bien cette mélodie.

– Tu fais chier Isa, j'ai du sang partout !

– Va te changer Big. La panoplie de l'avocat ne te va pas vraiment.

– Oui je sais, mais Zok l'a arrêté, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour l'avocat ce coup-ci. Bon aller, je vous laisse vous débarrasser de ça.

– Dis-moi Big avant de partir, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– On sait pourquoi l'éducateur est fantomatique, c'est un flic. Nos amis les mœurs, d'ailleurs leur chef est en route et il est furax.

– Ouais, ouais, comme d'habitude tu le retiens. Nous on s'occupe de sortir les ordures.

– Pas de soucis.

Mon agent sort de la pièce me laissant seul avec Brass et le reste de Newton qui recommence à geindre, preuve qu'il se réveille. Brass renouvelle le calmant, avec lui l'anesthésie n'est jamais locale, mais toujours générale. Nous devrions être tranquilles pour un moment.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça chef, mais on en fait quoi ? Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de l'assommer après chaque réveil, mais tu vas me dire que j'ai autre chose à foutre.

– Exact ! Sors-le par-derrière, dans la benne à ordures, il y retrouvera son univers, de mon côté j'appelle un éboueur.

Si l'éboueur en question m'entendait, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait, mais bon, on ne se refait pas.

– OK, un jour il va falloir que tu m'expliques, tu sais .

– Crois-moi, il y a des choses que tu ne souhaites en rien connaître.

Brass attrape le corps inconscient, et charge le tout sur l'épaule avec une facilité à faire pâlir une grue. Une fois sorti de la pièce, j'attrape mon portable et appelle ledit « éboueur ».

– Isabella, je t'écoute.

– Derrière les locaux, il y a un client pour toi.

– Un signe distinctif ?

– Une balle dans les couilles.

– Efficace. Je m'en occupe.

– Merci Grim.

– Avec plaisirs.

Bon, ça s'est fait. Maintenant, les collègues des mœurs. Je sens qu'ils vont me gâcher ma journée eux, ils sont toujours en train de pleurer que l'on débarque dans leurs affaires, d'accord c'est souvent vrai, mais je n'y peux rien moi, si leur service est peuplé de glandeurs qui mettent des semaines à faire un travail nécessitant une journée tout au plus ? Putain de merde, fait chier ! Bande d'emmerdeurs, s'ils savent quoi que ce soit et qu'ils n'ont pas jugé bon de nous le faire savoir, croyez-moi, que ça va chier. Tout en ruminant, je suis arrivé devant la porte de mon bureau, je rentre en ignorant mon confrère, qui lui vient d'arrivée et préfère m'adresser à Big.

– Appel Morgan. Dis-lui que je souhaite un rendez-vous, pour mettre en place une enquête interne dans l'équipe des mœurs.

J'arque un sourcil en direction du chef de ladite brigade, il n'a pas vraiment l'air réjoui.

– Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?

– Six mois Swan, cela fait six mois que mon agent est infiltré dans le réseau et vous faites tout foirer à cause de votre intervention, nous étions à deux doigts de démanteler tout le trafic de prostitution, mais non ! ! La super brigade est venue foutre sa merde ! Vous imaginez pouvoir interagir dans nos dossiers comme bon vous semble, vous vous plantez, j'en ferais rapport à votre supérieur.

Il se tait, enfin ! Ce discours, je le connais que trop bien, il change rarement. Le nombre de rapports qu'il y a sur notre brigade est assez conséquent, c'est un fait, mais on n'a rien sans rien.

– C'est bon, le sketch est fini ? Lorsque vous parlez de réseaux ? Vous parlez d'enfants ?

– Non, nous n'étions pas au courant pour les gosses.

Là, il a le don de m'épater.

– Six mois d'enquête et vous n'étiez pas au courant . L'incompétence est requise dans votre recrutement ou quoi .

– Vous allez demander une enquête interne, cela est d'un ridicule sans nom.

– Ridicule, pensez-vous ?

– Sur quelle preuve vous allez vous baser .

– Six mois d'enquête, un agent commit par vos soins en tant qu'éducateur depuis le début de vos recherches et il n'a pas jugé utile de mettre l'enfant en sécurité. Peut-être est-il consommateur, allez savoir.

– Vous allez trop loin, je vous interdis de soupçonner l'intégrité de mon agent.

– Interdit ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à interdire en vue de votre prestation, votre agent est soit impliqué, soit incompétent, et dans les deux cas il doit être mis hors service.

– J'en ai plein le cul de votre équipe de mercenaires. Un jour, vous tomberez et je serais là pour voir votre chute.

– Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Vu votre manque d'efficacité sur le terrain, je ne pense pas avoir grand besoin de prendre des précautions avec vous et en ce qui concerne mon équipe, je souhaite pour vous que vous n'ayez jamais besoin de nous pour un de vos proches. À ce propos comment va votre fille ?

Notre joute verbale prend fin au moment même de l'entrée fracassante de Brass dans mon bureau.

– Le doc a fait passer les résultats ADN retrouvés sur la petite, un récidiviste on le tient, on a son adresse.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour planter mon ancien interlocuteur. Exit la nuit sans sommeil bonjour adrénaline, les interpellations avec Brass sont des moments de purs bonheurs, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette arrestation changerait à tout jamais le cours de ma vie.


	7. Flash Spécial

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV Edward**

Un fond de musique pour éviter d'entendre leurs pensées. Je me concentre sur les notes de la mélodie pour biaiser mon esprit, qui n'a qu'une destination. Il m'est impossible de faire taire mon cœur qui hurle son prénom et même s'il existait une solution je ne veux pas imaginer un seul instant ne pas souffrir de son manque. J'agonise devant mon besoin d'elle, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste de nous. La preuve que cet ange avait bel et bien posée ses yeux sur moi. Que ma main avait à une époque, pu toucher le satin de la peau de ma belle endormie. Mes doigts battent une mesure et je me rends compte que le rythme qu'ils ont adopté est à mille lieues de la sonate qui emplit la pièce. Nul besoin de me poser la question, la cadence que mes doigts ont adoptée est la sienne, son cœur. Doux chant aussi fragile que le bonheur, léger comme ses lèvres sur les miennes. La pendule a cessé de rabâcher ses interminables tic-tac pour se transformer, en harmonieux Bel-La, pourquoi suis-je parti ?

Je n'aurais jamais dû goûter à ce fruit défendu. Moi, un être sanguinaire sans âme, meurtrier à mes heures, elle mérite tellement plus. Ces dernières années en avait été la preuve. Les premiers mois, je refusais de survivre, me nourrissant que de mon chagrin, Rosalie avait tenté de me dire que le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner, ce manque de tact additionné à ma soif avait fait naître une dispute des plus violentes, j'avais bien voulu tuer ma sœur ce soir-là. Emmett m'avait brutalement retenu et Carlisle avait ordonné que j'aille chasser.

J'y suis allé, mais mon corps qui ne me répond plus aussi bien qu'avant lui avait décidé de rejoindre sa raison d'être, en allant au plus vite je n'avais pas occulté les proximités humaines. Il faisait nuit et avec Alice qui surveille toujours tout, mon temps d'action était réduit, seule la distance entre eux et moi avait fait la différence. Un humain isolé, avec personne aux alentours et en quelques minutes le corps sans vie de l'homme gisait à mes pieds, vidé de la totalité de son sang. C'était la seule solution pour que mon esprit remporte la bataille acharnée qu'il avait déclarée à mon cœur, le sang humain, sous cette addiction le fait même de me retrouver dans la même ville que mon amour me forcerait à la tuer. Chose impensable, cela devait me tenir à distance. Les êtres composant à une époque ma « famille » m'avaient évidemment retrouvé et ramené dans notre foyer ressemblant plus à un caveau en vue de l'ambiance qui y règne depuis notre départ de Forks. Jasper avait donné l'alerte sur mon manque de regrets, mais à quoi bon en avoir ? J'avais converti un ange, jusqu'au point où il veuille devenir un monstre tel que moi, après pareil blasphème à quoi me servirait-il d'entretenir des remords pour une victime de plus, c'est comme ça que depuis ce jour le vampire, plus que centenaire que je suis se voit solidement escorter pour toutes ses chasses.

Ils avaient tous essayé, de me faire parler, de me comprendre, fort de leur morale, mais toute leur soi-disant compassion n'avait que pour effet de provoquer mes colères à la hauteur de mon mal-être. Ils leurs fallu, que quelques mois pour l'oublier, pour faire comme si elle n'eût jamais existé, même dans leurs esprits elle est absente. Dans les débuts, j'avais pensé que cela n'était pour me simplifier la tâche, mais avec le temps rien, pas une seule pensée pour ma Bella. Ils sont tout simplement passés à autre chose comme ils aiment le dire, seule Alice a un comportement qui me rappelle que je l'ai privé de sa meilleure amie, depuis notre fuite elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole et ses pensées me sont interdites, elle maîtrise à la perfection l'art de me les dissimuler. Elle la surveille, j'en suis persuadé, un jour de faiblesse j'avais tenté une fois de lui demander des nouvelles, mais seul un lugubre silence m'avait répondu.

À l'intérieur de la villa, tout est tranquille. Ils mènent tous un semblant de vie. Esmé est sur les plans d'une bâtisse. Rose se contemple. Carlisle a l'esprit dans ses recherches, Jasper et Emmett encore devant un énième match de baseball. Mais alors que je retournais par pensée auprès de ma douce une image furtive de l'esprit d'Alice m'arriva tel un flash. Bella dans une rue en train de courir après un homme, tout ceci est commenté, une télé, deux voix Emmett qui hurle des encouragements, Jasper qui n'est pas un reste. À la fin de la compréhension de cette image, je suis déjà devant l'écran où se trouvent mes deux frères, je devance d'une seconde Alice qui essaye d'attraper la télécommande, mais là aussi ma rapidité l'emporte. La voix du commentateur sportif fait place à un bulletin spécial.

– _Flash spécial, nous nous trouvons en direct des rues de New York en présence d'une course-poursuite mettant en scène la brigade spéciale du FBI au combien énigmatique dirigé par l'agent Swan ! En effet lors de l'inauguration de nouveaux locaux de la prestigieuse entreprise « Verizon Communication » des coups de feu ont retenti, nous voyons très bien le suspect qui tente de s'enfuir... _

J'enregistre mentalement les mots prononcés par la présentatrice pour les analyser plus tard. Les images qui défilent devant mes yeux sont suffisantes à accaparer tout mon être, ma Bella courant après un homme, dans ses mains elle a une ... **UNE ARME ! ! **

– **VAS-Y FRANNNNGIINNNEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Emmett debout sur le canapé lance tous les encouragements que l'on peut imaginer, Jasper hurle à l'identique de mon frère.

– **ALLER ! !** Bella choppe cet enculé, Emmett tu vas perdre 500 dollars ! Elle va l'appréhender en moins de 48 heures celui-là, elle est de plus en plus forte au jeu de la traque.

– **PUTAIN JE M' ****EN TAPEEEE ALLLLEEERRRR COUR.** Le tout en direct ô putains c'est trop bon ! Matte le saut à la Bad boy ! ! Tu vas voir copain quand elle va te mettre la main dessus, t'es **MORTTTTTT ALLLLLERRRR FRANGINE ! ! ! ! ! **

– Emmett dis-moi que tu as enregistré le match !

– Mais bien sûr ma Rose, on va pouvoir regarder notre agent spécial préférer en boucle, **ATTENTION LA VOITURE **!

Esmé alertée par le raffut que font les deux supporteurs prend un air faussement outré devant les mots d'Emmett

– Emmett Cullen ! C'est de ma fille dont tu parles ! Ce n'est pas une voiture qui va l'empêcher d'attraper sa proie.

– Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure maman. **MAIS TIRE BON SANG ! ! **

– C'est une pro, gros nul ! Il y a beaucoup de monde, je te parie un placage la connaissant.

– Oui, oui monsieur tactique, ALLER SOEURETTE ! !

Les pensées de tout le monde me frappent en tête comme des balles

« Mon Dieu, protégez là. Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne veux pas la savoir de nouveau blessée sans pouvoir aller la réconforter. Aller ma puce. Tu vas-y arrivé, vas-y » (Esmé) « chope cet enculé et fait lui la peau à cette crevure, putain si j'avais su que tu avais cela en toi, aller ma belle cour on est tous avec toi » (Rose)

« La prise de risque est énorme en pleine rue, elle doit être sûr de sa culpabilité, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte d'utiliser son arme, aller ! Vas-y » (Carlisle)

Les pensées d'Emmett sont hurlées dans le salon et les personnes autour de moi ne sont pas en reste sur les encouragements. J'entends un « je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle le choperait en rapide lui » ou bien des « elle est classe dans ce jean » « je n'aimerais pas être à la place du type » « 50 dollars qu'il se prend une droite » « aller ma fille on est tous avec toi » tout autour de l'écran et c'est une ambiance de Super-Bowl qui les animent, et moi ? Je vis un cauchemar, je vois ma Bella esquiver les voitures, je l'entends jurer, une arme à la main, le cameraman à moto fait ce qu'il peut pour la filmer, mais c'est rapide. Cela ne m'empêche pas de voir ses yeux. C'est comme si, elle... chassé ! Elle accélère une allure qui était déjà soutenue. Elle passe, par-dessus une barrière, saute sur un capot de voiture, se jette sur le suspect, ce qui envoie ce dernier au sol, elle lui passe les menottes sans oublier de lui envoyer une violente droite « ça, c'est pour m'avoir forcé de te courir après grosse merde ».

Les gens qui m'entourent, je n'en reconnais que très peu, cela ne peut pas être réel, mes frères courent dans tout le salon en hurlant leur joie, mes sœurs applaudissent, Carlisle et Esmé sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre de la fierté dans les yeux et Alice me toise froidement.

– **ET CE FUT UN MAGNIFIQUE PLACAGE** effectué par l'une de mes sœurs préférées parce que mesdames et messieurs, cette petite brunette là, ici, dans cet écran, c'est **MA** sœur ! ! ! ! ! !

L'attention revient sur le Flash spécial où la reporter essaie tant bien que mal d'arracher quelques mots aux agents, les journalistes sont nombreux et les questions fusent.

– Agent Swan ? Pouvez-vous nous dire, de quoi est coupable cet homme ?

– Est-il vrai que vous êtes directement sous les ordres du président ?

– Agent quelques mots s'il vous plaît .

– Isabella est-il vrai que vous n'avez pas à répondre aux lois de ce pays ?

– Combien d'hommes possédez-vous au sein de votre équipe ?

– Agent Swan est-il vrai que votre équipe est composée d'anciens pédophiles ?

La jeune femme que je reconnais comme celle que j'aime se stoppa à l'annonce de cette dernière question et se retourna vers l'homme s'approchant d'elle, micros à la main, qui lui y voit une ouverture d'article.

– Cela expliquerait votre taux de réussite, car, qui mieux que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, parce que ma Bella lui décrocha une droite directement dans le nez.

– Bella **TU ES MON IDOLE ! !** Ça, c'est une **CULLEN UNE VRAIE ! **

Emmett, est agenouillé devant l'écran, les mains jointes. Les rires des uns et des autres résonnent dans la pièce et moi je suis toujours figé dans mon ignorance et mon incompréhension. Les images qui passent à la télé montrent Bella entrant dans une voiture et disparaître, à ce moment-là je me rappelle la présence de la télécommande dans mes mains, je mets fin à cette scène surnaturelle. Un vent des plus glacial balaye la joie de vivre qui avait pris sa place dans les lieux, si quelques instants plus tôt on s'était cru en pleine finale de la coupe du monde de base-ball, à la seconde qu'il est, toute tombe paraîtrait chaleureuse, comparée à notre salon. Je me déplace à allure humaine jusqu'à l'écran me permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe. Ils sont tous là alignés devant moi, les regards se baissent, ça me fait penser à des condamnés, dons je serais le juge. Mais c'est leurs pensées me font perdre mon calme.

_« Chlamydia, c'est sans doute l'infection sexuellement transmissible la plus fréquente. Répondant au nom plus tôt avenant de chlamydia, elle a pour caractéristique de provoquer peu ou pas de symptômes, notamment pour les jeunes filles. Le problème, c'est qu'en l'absence de traitement, cette infection majore le risque de stérilité et de grossesse extra-utérine par le biais d'une inflammation des trompes...» (Carlisle) _

_« Pense à autre chose à rien concernant Bella à rien... Bella aime le gâteau au chocolat alors pour préparer un bon gâteau il fraudait des œufs, du lait... » (Esmé) _

_« Issu d'une famille modeste, Graham Hill est très loin de se destiner au sport automobile. À 24 ans, un âge auquel certains pilotes commencent à briller sur les circuits, il n'a pas encore passé son permis de conduire. Surtout passionné par l'aviron, il exerce à la ville le paisible métier d'ingénieur mécanicien dans une horlogerie. À la fin de l'année 1953, sachant que Graham vient enfin de passer son permis, un collègue de travail l'invite à essayer une Cooper ... » (Rosalie) _

_« Ma rose a 1253 strings, si je lui en enlève un il lui en reste 1252, donc ma Rose a 1252 strings si je lui en enlève un il lui en reste 1251, donc ma rose a 1251 strings si je ... » (Emmett) _

_« Outre un nombre indéterminé de victimes civiles, la guerre de Sécession provoque la mort de 620 000 soldats, dont 360 000 nordistes et 260 000 sudistes. La très grande majorité des soldats étaient natifs des États-Unis. Concernant la participation non américaine, on a avancé le nombre de 600 000 étrangers, principalement européens... » ( Jasper) _

_« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions abandonner l'une des nôtres comme un chien sur un air d'autoroute veille de vacances ! ! » (Alice) _

– **STOOOOOPPPPPP ! ! ! ! **Pourquoi suis-je le seul choqué de ce que je viens de voir ?

Évidemment, personne ne répond et mon cerveau qui se réveille doucement du choc commence et voit l'étendue de la situation.

– Vous saviez...! Vous pariez sur des arrestations . Carlisle, par pitié, dis-moi que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade.

– Écoute fils, je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais...

– **SURPRIS ?** Non, je suis fou de rage. Comment avez-vous pu ? Oh mon Dieu ! combien d'entre vous ont interagi dans la vie de Bella depuis notre départ ?

Toujours, aucune réponse même les pensées sont d'un silence absolu.

– D'accord, je reformule. Combien, d'entre vous NON PAS, interagis dans la vie de Bella depuis Forks ?

La réponse est identique.

– J'exige un conseil de famille là de suite.

Tout le monde me suit vers notre table qui n'a d'utilité que lors de nos réunions familiales. Nos places sont définies. Carlisle est en bout de table, à sa droite Esmé, suivi de Rose et Emmett, à la gauche de Carlisle, moi, son premier fils, suivi, de jasper et Alice. Je me lève et je commence mon interrogatoire, quiconque acceptant de s'asseoir à cette table accepte de dire la vérité et de ne pas cacher ses pensées.

– Qui est retourné voir Bella ? Où a interféré dans sa vie après notre départ ?

Des années qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole et aujourd'hui c'est pourtant Alice qui me répond en sonnant ainsi ce qui deviendra le glas.


	8. Actions

**Chapitre 8**

PDV EDWARD

– Tous !

Tous ! Je suis abasourdi, ce n'est pas possible. Je l'aurais vu et puis, pour faire quoi ? Ils m'avaient tous promis ! Je veux des réponses ! Qu'ont-ils fait ? Comment va telle ? Est-elle heureuse ? Non ! je ne veux pas savoir, mais pourquoi sont-ils partis la voir ? ? À elle, demandé de mes nouvelles ? C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé, mais... Bella l'a-t-elle réellement fait ? Comment a-t-elle pu réussir ? Il me faut des réponses. Alice jubile, je la déteste ! Sans aucun doute qu'elle est tout, sauf Innocente à tout ceci.

– Tous ? Mais pourquoi avoir repris contact avec elle ? Vous savez très bien que nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Nous la remettrions en danger, cela est plus que sûr.

Évidemment, c'est Rose qui se fait le plaisir de me répondre, de son air le plus dédaigneux.

– Mais pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous avions été voir Bella directement !

– ÇA SUFFIT LES SOUS-ENTENDUS ET LES NON-DITS !

Mes mains viennent de s'incruster dans le bois de la table, j'en ai marre, ils sont tous là à me regarder, comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur le front, mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

– Donc si j'ai bien saisi, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, vous avez TOUS participé de près ou de loin à la vie de Bella. Je vous somme de me dire, en qu'elle mesure. Rose ?

Après plusieurs interminables secondes, elle daigne enfin me répondre, mais son air hautain a fait place à la gêne.

– Disons, que... tu vois, Bella s'est découvert une passion qui est, la moto. Cela n'aurait pas été prudent, de laisser un vulgaire mécano, faire les vérifications de cet engin et puis elle aime beaucoup la vitesse, tu sais que je suis la meilleure des mécaniciennes, alors j'ai un peu bidouillé ici et là pour la rendre plus...

– Pitié Rose, dis-moi, que le mot que tu cherches est sécurisé !

– Non, en fait, le mot c'est : agressif.

La bouffé d'air que je prends, m'est totalement inutile, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que si je veux entendre l'ensemble de la tablé je ne dois pas tuer rose maintenant. Je sens une vague de calme me saisir, Jasper, un regard suffit pour qu'il arrête immédiatement l'usage de son don sur moi, j'ai le droit à cette colère, ils m'ont trahi !

– Esmé ?

– Je veille de loin... enfin... bon d'accord ! Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que les victimes des affaires de Bella soient acceptées dans les meilleures institutions, j'ai engagé plusieurs détectives pour surveiller les familles d'accueil et j'essaie de trouver des possibilités pour leur offrir discrètement un avenir, financier, du moins, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile, et c'est tout.

– C'est vraiment tout ?

– Tu m'agaces ! Bon, certes, je fais déplacer les services d'hygiène dans les restaurants ou pizzeria que Bella fréquente, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade.

– Emmett ?

– Quoi ? Ah pour Bella ? Rien. Moi je n'ai fait qu'accompagner ma Rosie, mais lorsque j'ai vu Bella sur cet engin une question... La vache... comment un gabarit de pom pom girl arrive à déplacer ce monstre ? Elle a une allure folle dessus. Tu verrais ça ! Bon OK ! J'ai été faire un petit tour chez elle, une fois ou deux, histoire de voir la déco, mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

– Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais été la voir en personne.

– Bah à vrai dire je voulais, mais Rose a dit non. Et puis tu me fais chier, c'est vrai que j'ai été souvent à New York, mais pas pour espionner Bella, tu sais très bien que le dernier membre de ma famille humaine ne vit pas très loin.

– Admettons, Jasper ?

Je sens mon frère plus qu'agacé par cette situation. J'espère trouver en lui l'allié qu'il me faut pour ouvrir les yeux à ma famille, sur le fait que Bella sera toujours en danger avec nous, il avait dû se faire entraîner par Alice. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication surtout venant de lui, qui a été un facteur décisif de notre éloignement. Mais lorsque je vois l'expression suffisante de ce dernier, un vent de panique passe en moi.

– Moi ? Mais, voyons, mon cher petit frère, ne le devines-tu pas. Au début de nos investigations, nous avons eu peur de ne pouvoir le faire à cause de ton don, mais suite à ce que l'on peut appeler « ton débordement » tu nous as grandement facilité les choses. J'étais chargé de t'accompagner dans toutes tes sorties. Ce qui a laissé un champ d'action complètement libre, pour le reste de la famille et si jamais tu avais eu vent de quoi que ce soit, j'aurais pu facilement te maîtriser.

La colère m'emporte. Je saisis mon frère par le col et l'encastre dans le mur le plus proche. Alice fait signe à la famille de ne pas intervenir, ce qui m'alerte aussitôt, l'expérience me dit qu'Alice connaît déjà le dialogue qui va se jouer, mais peu m'importe.

– Tu n'es qu'un traître, tu ne penses pas avoir déjà fait assez de mal. Dois-je rappeler un certain anniversaire ?

Mon frère n'est nullement impressionné, il soutient mon regard, des années que ces mises au point auraient dû être faites. Je le hais, tout est de sa faute à lui.

– Tu ne devrais pas aborder ce sujet Edward, surtout avec moi.

Son sourire ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère, il le sait et en joue, chacune de mes paroles n'est que menaces, ponctuer de grognements.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Au point où nous en sommes, tu as eu une révélation. Tu t'es dit que maintenant c'était bon, jamais plus tu ne serais tenté par elle.

– C'est vrai que j'ai culpabilisé pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, mais après avoir bien réfléchi je sais que je n'y suis pour rien.

C'est le mot de trop, mais avant même que je puisse me défouler sur lui je suis stoppé par Emmett, cela ne m'empêche pas de hurler sur Jasper.

– POUR RIEN ?

Étant solidement entravées mes actions sont plus que limitées et le judas que prenait pour mon frère en profite pour proférer le plus cruel jugement.

– Oui Edward pour rien, dois-je te rappeler à mon tour une certaine chose ? L'empathie, tu sais ? Mon don. Alors, la vraie question ne serait-elle pas, qui pouvait ressentir une telle soif d'elle ?

Ses paroles ne sont que parjure, ce n'est pas vrai, jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal, si ma soif avait été à ce point incontrôlable Alice m'aurait prévenu. Non, il ment, mais une partie de moi donne, crédit à ses mots et si cela était la réalité... si tout ceci n'avait été que de ma seule et unique faute.

– Je vois que tu commences à douter.

– Jasper tu...

– STOP ! !

C'est une Alice remplie de haine qui vient de se lever se plaçant entre son compagnon et moi.

– Cela suffit ! Tu voulais savoir, alors maintenant tu sais ! Fallait y penser avant, mais penser avant d'agir n'a jamais été ta principale qualité. Nous en sommes tous pleinement conscients, sauf toi évidemment.

– Tu te décides à m'adresser la parole. Profitons-en, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas être en reste sur toute cette comédie.

– Je passe mon tour. Je n'ai rien à dire.

– Tu connais les règles ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Je vois ma sœur éclater littéralement de rire, ce qui a le don de renforcer ma colère, mais elle reprend vite le fil de son dialogue. Je ne la reconnais plus, elle me foudroie littéralement de sa fureur.

– Le DROIT ? Mais qui es-tu ? Toi, pour nous demander de te rendre des comptes. Toutes les personnes présentes ont perdu la sœur, l'amie, ou bien pour nos parents la fille qu'était devenu Bella au sein de notre famille. Dois-je te rappeler à mon tour que c'est TOI qui l'as fait rentrer dans nos vies ? Pour certains TU as même été, jusqu'à l'imposer, sans jamais te soucier des ressentis de Jasper ou même de Rose parce que tu ne pensais qu'à toi. D'ailleurs, tu as toujours pensé qu'à ta petite personne.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Si nous sommes partis, c'est pour son bien !

– Comme c'est curieux que tu associes mon accusation d'hypocrisie à notre départ, tu veux la vérité « grand frère » je vais te l'offrir, TU nous as forcés à quitter Bella parce que tu n'es qu'un couard, ta peur de la perdre te rongeait tellement que TU as préféré mettre toi-même fin à votre histoire plutôt que d'imaginer un seul instant que cela soit Bella qui te quitte. Tu t'es servi de son anniversaire comme excuse pour fuir nous entraînant avec toi. La voilà la vérité Edward ! Tu n'es rien d'autre, qu'un pleutre, manipulateur ! Tu nous demandes des comptes, mais de quels droits dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi ce que tu es pour Bella pour te l'approprier comme tu le fais t'imaginant avoir un droit de regard sur sa vie, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu n'es que son EX ! Parce que TU l'as décidé ! Et nous, malgré tout cela ! Nous devrions subir ta colère que tu imagines juste ! ? Grandis Edward. Crois-tu que si nous n'étions pas dans le juste Carlisle nous aurait laissé faire ? Même lui participe activement, mais bien sûr nous devons être tous dans le faux et toi non, tu as la vérité absolue ! Nous ne l'avons pas quitté, nous l'avons ABANDONEE ! Et tout ceci, à cause de TOI ! Alors, oui j'ai le droit de ne pas te rendre des comptes sur un sujet qui ne te concerne PLUS ! !

Le sens de ses paroles déferle en moi comme du venin, douloureuse et implacable vérité, la colère qui m'irradiait quelques secondes avant m'a quittée pour faire place à un grand vide, je réalise à quel point elle a raison, des années, à me conforter dans l'idée que seule, sa sécurité m'importer, mais ce n'était que mensonges, je me suis servis de sa sécurité comme excuse, j'ai quitté Bella par peur qu'elle me quitte... pitiés achevez-moi.

Carlisle s'approche de moi, ses yeux débordent de compassion et d'amour pour le moins que rien que je suis et c'est d'un ton bienveillant qu'il s'adresse à moi.

– Mon fils, les paroles de ta sœur sont très dures, mais nécessaires, je ne serais pas aussi radical, mais le fait est que je cautionne nos actions envers Bella et j'ai moi-même dû intervenir à certains moments.

– Comment ? Elle a été gravement blessée.

Ma voix n'est plus que murmure.

– Tu souhaites connaître la vérité et je ne te la cacherais pas plus longtemps, mais tu dois savoir avant tout que Bella a énormément changé, elle n'est plus la fragile adolescente que nous avons... connus, ce que je vais te dire va probablement te choquer et je veux l'entière certitude que tu ne feras rien d'irréfléchi en l'apprenant, sommes-nous bien d'accord Edward ?

J'acquiesce, de toute manière je n'imagine rien de pire que ce que je vis déjà intérieurement.

– Alors, voilà, Bella a eu des soucis, avec la justice dirons-nous. Des ennuis qui auraient pu lui coûter extrêmement cher, j'ai fait jouer mes relations, dans le domaine politique et juridique pour alléger au maximum sa peine. Bien qu'il m'était inimaginable qu'elle ne réponde pas à la justice des humains pour ses actes, il m'était impensable de savoir ma fille incarcérer pour une durée aussi longue que celle que prévoit la loi.

Non, tout ceci n'est pas possible, cette situation ne peut pas exister, les mots de mon père tournoient dans mon cerveau et je n'y vois aucune corrélation Bella, condamnée, peine, incarcérer, longue duré. Il n'y a rien de réaliste dans ces mots qu'a-t-elle pu faire pour avoir de tels ennuis.

– Incarcéré pourquoi ?

Nulle réponse verbale n'a été prononcée, six esprits autant de voix pour sept lettres, deux syllabes, un mot, MEURTRE.


	9. Réactions

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV EDWARD**

J'avais tort, ce que je ressentais avant cette annonce n'était rien, comparé à maintenant. Un voile se forme devant mes yeux, je ne vois qu'elle, nos baisers, notre clairière qui abritait notre amour. Je me souviens, de nos fous rires, Bella fragile et pure. La réalité qui m'entoure n'est plus qu'une cacophonie qui ne m'atteint plus. On me déplace par deux bras puissants, les odeurs fusionnent entre elles, je ne sais plus qui est qui, je reconnais pourtant le freesia, ma chambre. Un bouquet y est toujours disposé pour faire comme si cette senteur pouvait, la faire resurgir, d'un instant à l'autre. On m'assoit sur le canapé sur lequel trône l'un de mes trésors, une peluche. Elle me l'avait gagné, durant l'une de nos sorties à la fête foraine, je la revois mangeant une barbe à papa, le goût de ces baisers si sucré. Ma Bella, qu'as-tu fait ?

Les heures passent. Peut-être bien les jours, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas bougé, personne n'avait dû venir, ou peut-être que si, je n'ai rien entendu. Une main froide me caresse la joue. Ce geste maternel ne peut appartenir qu'à Esmé, sa voix douce arrive à se faire un chemin dans les limbes de mon esprit.

– Edward ? S'il te plaît, mon fils, reviens-nous. Je suis désolé, pardon.

Pardon, ma mère me demande pardon pour avoir pris soin de l'un de nous. Oui, Bella faisait bien partie de cette famille, avec ou sans moi. Je l'avais amené dans nos vies, mais elle s'était elle-même créé sa place indélébile, dans le cœur de tous. Moi qui me complais dans ma souffrance je n'ai pas ressenti le mal-être des miens, je suis égoïste, Alice a raison pour tout, je ne suis qu'un lâche.

– Maman.

Ma mère s'assoit auprès de moi et si j'avais encore à ce moment-là un semblant de fierté elle se tue lorsque ma tête tomba sur ses genoux.

De violents sanglots parcourent mon corps et là dans les bras de ma mère je laisse parler ma peine, ma honte, je n'en peux plus. Ses mains me caressent la tête, elle attend que je me calme, ne me juge pas, elle me soutient le plus naturellement du monde, elle me console comme un petit garçon qui a un trop gros chagrin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à pleurer dans ses bras, mais ses gestes toujours remplis de douceur ont eu raison de mes sanglots. Sans bouger de notre position, je me rends compte que je ne sais rien. Quelques bribes, mais rien de plus. Ma douce, comment va telle ?

– Maman, s'il te plaît raconte-moi.

– Es-tu sûr de vouloir tout savoir ?

– Non. Mais, je sais que j'en ai besoin.

– Très bien, n'imagine pas que nous savons tous les détails concernant sa vie, beaucoup de zones d'ombre restent du fait que nous n'agissons pas directement.

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais alors.

– Suite de notre départ, nous avons tous tenu la promesse que l'on t'avait faite, mais avec le temps l'inquiétude grandissait, sache qu'Alice a tout fait pour filtrer ses visions, mais tu n'es pas ignorant sur son don, les flashs de l'avenir qu'elle voit ne sont pas provoqués et c'est ainsi que nous avions des fragments de nouvelles. Un jour que nous étions en chasse ta sœur a eu une vision des plus violentes. Bella, dans sa chambre à Forks, saccageant entièrement ses affaires. La force de sa colère fut telle, qu'Alice put la ressentir à travers sa vision, le visage d'une enfant revenait souvent, nous avons compris notre erreur. Nous n'avons pas délaissé uniquement Bella, nous avons aussi également abandonné la petite Lola.

Oh mon Dieu ! comment ai-je pu faire abstraction de Lola ? Nous avions mis en place un plan pour cette petite lorsque nous avions découvert la perversité de son père, Emmett était allé le terroriser en lui jurant que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lola il n'aurait aucune pitié sur son sort. La proximité de la maison de Bella était des plus providentielles pour la surveillance nocturne, nous attendions que la petite parle d'elle-même pour faire agir les autorités. Carlisle avait retenu tout le monde, en nous rappelant que seuls les humains peuvent juger d'autre humain. Mais notre départ avait dû donner libre action à son dégénéré de père, et tout ceci, à cause de moi.

– Alice, qui à ce moment-là passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de bloquer ses visions, ne la perçut que trop tard. C'est ainsi que nous n'avons rien pu faire au drame qui se déroula. Le « père » de Lola abusé d'elle, un soir son épouse est rentrée plus tôt de son travail trouvant son mari en train de... violer sa fille. D'après ce que l'on a pu savoir, il est entré dans une telle colère qu'il a battu sa femme à mort devant les yeux de la petite. Alice a très clairement vu Bella sur les lieux après l'arrivée des secours en compagnie de Lola et nous savons que cela a déclenché cette colère en elle, mais son cheminement d'esprit elle seule pourrait te l'expliquer. Après cela, Bella a quitté Forks. Nous étions tous très inquiets, son futur était inexistant, toutes les prédictions de ta sœur se sont effacées. Elle ne percevait plus que des ombres, nous avions tous cru que le temps passé à filtrer ses visions en était la cause, mais nous avions encore une fois tort. Le soir de ta dispute avec Rosalie lorsque tu es parti chasser et que tu as tué un humain te dire que nous ne l'avons pas su par la prémonition d'Alice serait te mentir. Mais un phénomène des plus étranges se produisit. Lors de sa vision, Alice ne vit pas un meurtre, mais deux superposés à la même seconde. L'un commis par ton action et l'autre par Bella.

La nouvelle a pour effet de me faire relever de ma position fœtale, comment cela est possible ? L'excuse de la coïncidence ne tient pas la route.

– Alice est-elle sûre de ça ? Je veux dire que ce n'est pas possible, nous aurions commis un meurtre simultanément, cela n'a aucun sens.

– Nous avons une théorie à ce sujet. Ton père sera plus apte que moi, pour te l'expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit à partir de ce moment-là nous avons eu la certitude que nous devions faire quelque chose. On a bien essayé de te le faire comprendre, tu étais fermé à toutes discussions à son sujet, donc nous avons été contraints de le faire dans l'ombre.

– Pourquoi a-t-elle tué un homme ?

– Nous ne savons pas, mais j'ai une totale confiance en elle. Si cet homme a provoqué une telle réaction chez ma fille c'est que cela devait être mérité, mais cela n'est que mon ressenti personnel.

– Si, Alice n'a pas pu voir réellement ce qui s'est passé, pour que Bella en arrive à une telle violence, Jasper aurait pu aller scanner ses émotions. Cela, vous aurez peut-être, permis de comprendre.

– J'y suis allé.

Jasper vient de rentrer dans ma chambre et je me rends compte, à quel point j'ai été injuste avec lui. Je lui en ai toujours voulu pour une chose, dont il n'a jamais été réellement coupable. Mes remords entraînant le sentiment de culpabilité suffit à mon frère pour comprendre et comme si, rien n'était, il vient s'asseoir auprès de moi, une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien et de pardon.

– Et comment va telle ?

– J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais malheureusement je n'en sais rien.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu es le premier à savoir que Bella est insensible à ton don, elle est devenue insensible au mien également, je ne ressens plus rien émanant d'elle. C'est comme si son côté émotionnel avait disparu et nous ne sommes pas les deux seules à avoir des soucis à percevoir Bella, Alice a énormément de mal à lire son avenir.

C'est à elle de faire son entré dans ma chambre, mais nul soutien ou pardon dans ses yeux juste une énumération de fait.

– Oui, mais moi, je le sais, le pourquoi.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à faire pour espérer un pardon auprès de toute ma famille, mais pour l'heure c'est Bella qui est prioritaire.

– S'il te plaît, Alice dit moi.

– Oh, mais c'est très simple. Je perçois l'avenir en fonction des décisions, des projets que les gens font et Bella elle ne fait rien de tout cela. Elle enchaîne les jours et les nuits sans se soucier de son avenir. Plus rien ne compte, à part son travail. Elle ne vit plus, elle bosse. Elle n'agit que par instinct, ne s'imaginant aucun avenir. J'ai des flashs de ses enquêtes des prises de position dans les affaires, rien de personnel.

– Bella, un agent du FBI ! J'ai le plus grand mal à l'imaginer.

– Et pourtant comme tu as pu le voir elle cartonne la frangine ! Je n'en reviens pas, du plaquage qu'il s'est pris dans la tronche l'autre, et cette magnifique droite hum... je pense que cette vidéo va être la favorite de mon Top-Ten !

– Mais, je t'en prie Emmett, entre et fais comme chez toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je fais.

Rose et Carlisle suivent de près Emmett. Je me sens tout petit ainsi entouré de toute ma famille, et plus que honteux. Moi, qui les ai accusés de n'avoir aucun cœur, pour avoir laissé ma Bella derrière sans remords, j'ai la sensation d'être le dernier des derniers.

– Dites-moi s'il vous plaît, comment va telle, comment vit-elle ? Agent du FBI ! Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée, c'est tellement à mille lieues de Bella.

– Isa.

– Que dis-tu Rose ?

– Elle serait capable de tuer toutes personnes qui l'appelleraient Bella. Elle est arrivée à New York en se faisant appeler Isa.

– OK ! Va pour Isa, donc Bell... Isa est agente du FBI. Elle se déplace à moto et porte une... enfin une... arme, quoi d'autre ?

Que n'avais-je pas demandé ? Je reçus pendant des heures des centaines d'informations, de descriptions d'anecdotes, par les membres d'une famille que je ne reconnais plus. Eux, si mort depuis des années sont pleins d'entrain, des enfants surexcités la veille de Noël, toutes leurs paroles sont ponctuées d'ah puis tu ne sais pas » « mais faut que l'ont te disent aussi que... » « Faut que l'on te raconte absolument ça... » Esmé m'avait donné la totalité de ses plats, du moins ses pizzas préférées, rose m'avait dessiné ma déesse sur ce qui reste à mes yeux un engin de mort, mais qui est vrai même si cela me fait mal de l'avouer, lui va très bien selon le croquis de ma sœur. Emmett fidèle à lui-même me raconta comment ma princesse mène son équipe, et les altercations régulières avec les autres, je découvris à travers des imitations pas très flatteuses des uns et des autres, son franc-parler. J'eus aussi le déplaisir de savoir à quel point elle manie son arme avec dextérité ainsi que les sports de combat, il m'expliqua dans un détail quasi religieux ses combats avec l'un de ses collègues, qui, aux dirent d'Emmett, est « vachement » plus imposant que lui, mais quand il mima la scène avec pour partenaire rose dans le rôle de ma douce et que je vis cette dernière le priver de tous ses sens et l'envoyer au tapis avec un joli enchaînement, qu'elle me jura être la création de Bella je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce flot incessant de paroles avaient l'effet de l'alcool sur mon cœur, il me grise, me réchauffe, elle est là près de nous, dans nos esprits, leur quotidien, même si je sais que moi je ne possède pas le moindre souvenir d'elle depuis ces dernières années. Toutes leurs histoires refont naître en moi cette joie du « quand elle était là ». Elle a changé, ça, c'est plus que certain, mais je n'ai qu'une envie la connaître encore plus, mon Dieu elle me manque tellement, mais qu'en est-il d'elle ? Je profite d'une légère pause pour pouvoir poser « la » question.

– Et qu'en est-il de sa vie... Dison amoureuse ?

Le gros rire sonore d'Emmett a pour don de me réchauffer encore de quelques degrés le cœur. Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait personne dans sa vie ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir, mais de là à le souhaiter ça je ne peux pas.

– Soit rassuré frangin. La seule personne qui lui a posé la main dessus, c'est Lucas et crois moi tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

– Qui est Lucas ?

C'est rose qui me répond avec un grand sourire, je compris vite pourquoi.

– Son tatoueur, il est plutôt du genre à aimer les grands musclés, hein Emmett.

– Oui bon ça va ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait tatoué sur le dos de ma frangine. Je n'imaginais pas que j'en aurais pour deux heures à me faire allumer BEURK je vais vomir...

– Bella s'est fait tatouer. Elle déteste les aiguilles.

C'est Alice qui pour la première fois participe, en me répondant.

– Un coup de tête, un poème dans son dos, elle en a d'autres, mais ce poème c'est elle qui l'a écrit. Il est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a mis sur la piste de ce meurtre fait simultanément.

Avec toute l'euphorie qui régnait dans ma chambre depuis ces dernières heures je l'avais presque oublié, Carlisle doit probablement avoir une explication à ce phénomène, le regard interrogateur que je lui lance suffit pour que l'ensemble de la pièce se vide, seuls mes parents restent près de moi et c'est mon père qui commence les explications.


	10. Tu me manques

**Chapitre 10**

PDV EDWARD

– Vois-tu Edward, nous t'avons raconté la nouvelle vie d'Isa, mais tout n'est pas aussi simple que cela peut le paraître au vu des dires que tu viens d'entendre. Nous sommes très inquiets pour elle.

La panique s'insinue en moi. Inquiet, pourquoi est-elle malade ? En danger, Alice a peut-être vu quelque chose.

– Mais comment ça ? Vous m'avez dit qu'elle allait bien.

– Oui, elle va physiquement très bien, enfin aussi bien que l'on peut aller avec le mode de vie qu'elle mène. Nous t'avons dit qu'elle avait changé, et c'est cela qui nous a aussi interpellés. D'un point de vue extérieur et surtout humain, on pourrait ne rien voir, mais des signes plutôt alarmants accaparent beaucoup nos recherches. Prenons son côté physiologique si tu veux bien. Bella, dors très peu, avec des siestes d'une vingtaine de minutes, lui suffisent généralement pour récupérer ses forces, sans compter sur ses carences alimentaires, et crois bien que je pèse mes mots. Bella, ne mange pas beaucoup. Pourtant, son énergie est sans cesse renouvelée, dans le début nous pensions que la douleur et la colère la faisaient survivre, mais le temps passe et ses besoins humainement vitaux s'amenuisent. Cela, fait des années, qu'elle aurait dû s'effondrer, mais non sa… métamorphose monte crescendo.

– J'avoue que je ne comprends absolument rien, tu me dis qu'elle ne dort ni ne mange et pourtant elle va bien. Et cela, depuis des années, qu'en avez-vous déduit de vos observations ?

– J'y viens, mais ce n'est pas tout mon fils. Tes frères et sœurs t'ont expliqué ses changements physiques également, nous connaissons tous notre Bella comme une humaine fragile et terriblement maladroite.

– Oui d'ailleurs il est vrai qu'elle a dû faire énormément de je ne sais quel sport pour avoir une telle maîtrise de son corps.

– Oui, elle en a fait, mais les humains mêmes avec la meilleure des volontés ne pourraient pas créer une évolution du corps et des sens comme elle l'a fait. Elle est passée du tout au tout. Crois-moi Edward, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, sa force, son agilité, sa rapidité ne lui sont pas acquises naturellement, cela vient d'autre chose.

– Comment d'autre chose ? Bella est humaine. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point, n'est-ce pas Carlisle.

– Oui, je te rassure, Bella est bien humaine. Mais comprends que beaucoup de choses sont à élucider sur son comportement.

– Non, Bella a toujours eu une force de caractère que beaucoup pourraient lui envier, lorsqu'elle se donne un but rien ne peut l'arrêter, nous en avons tous été témoin lors de la traque de James, si la moindre parcelle d'elle n'avait pas été complètement humaine je l'aurais senti.

– Cela est certain, et nous sommes restés confortablement dans cette hypothèse pendant bien trop longtemps, mais les choses ont changé Edward. Nous savons pourquoi son corps tient le choc depuis des années et nous savons aussi ce qui la nourrit.

– Dis-moi, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de m'annoncer ?

– Le plus simple est que tu le vois par toi-même, tu comprendras mieux, maintenant que nous avons une vidéo. Emmett ? Jasper ? Vous avez réussi à isoler les images d'Isa.

Mes deux frères rentrent dans la chambre, à croire qu'ils n'attendaient que le feu vert de notre père et avec eux, un DVD. C'est Jasper, qui m'explique ce qu'il contient.

– Avec la course-poursuite d'hier ça a été simple. Emmett et moi avons fait un montage de tout ce que nous avons trouvé sur You tube en plus. Il y avait pas mal de monde et de journalistes, certains avaient de meilleurs angles pour filmer Bella. Es-tu prêt ?

J'acquiesce, parce que, de toute façon prêt ou pas, il faut que j'en sache plus. Non, à vrai dire je veux tout savoir. Mon frère lance le film avec une dernière recommandation.

– Regarde bien ses yeux frérot.

Les images commencent à défiler, je vois ma princesse qui court avec son arme à la main, ses foulées sont puissantes et sûres, elle dégage une grâce féline, et putain, qu'elle est belle. Tout son corps est concentré sur sa course, elle esquive les obstacles comme si elle les avait vues venir bien avant qu'ils ne surgissent, mon frère m'a demandé de me concentrer sur ses yeux, chose que je fais et là dans ces prunelles chocolat que je chéris tant tout devient épouvantablement clair. Ma Bella, ne poursuis pas un suspect. Elle traque une proie, lors de son accélération je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a bien étudié la stratégie de fuite de sa cible, elle sait qu'il va passer près de la voiture, cela est furtif, mais bien présent dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'élance, c'est une prédatrice, qui signe l'arrêt de mort de son gibier. Ses pupilles sont noires dilatées par l'envie folle de le tuer, ça je le sais pour connaître exactement les sensations qu'elle doit avoir à ce moment si puissant, la mise à mort. Elle maintient son adversaire au sol avec habileté, lui envoie une droite, elle extériorise le trop-plein de rage, mais son corps parle pour elle. Mâchoire contractée, profonde respiration, elle cherche à reprendre le contrôle sur cet instinct qui ne devrait pas lui être si familier, mais au vu de sa facilité à le maîtriser elle le connaît bien. Ce besoin est puissant. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne craque pas, tant qu'elle trouvera des proies, la prédatrice qui est en elle sera en alerte maximum. Pour nous, les vampires, cela nous est vital, mais pour les humains cela ne peut être que destructeur. Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé pour que ma Bella devienne si… sauvage ? L'image se fige, je réalise que je me suis rapproché de l'écran au point de pouvoir toucher ce dernier, ma puce qui t'a fait ça ?

– Dis-nous ce que tu en penses toi.

La panique est dans chacun de mes mots.

– À en croire ces images, elle… non, je ne peux pas, cela n'est pas possible elle est humaine. Les humains ne traquent pas. Il y a forcément une explication à tout ceci. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une piste, une explication, son tatouage, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que dit son tatouage ?

Alice arrivée entre-temps donne un papier à ma mère qui me le tend avec une douceur infinie dans le regard, la première chose qui me frappe c'est le dessin, une magnifique rose noire les bordures sont d'un rouge bordeaux, et la multitude d'épines ébène pleurent des larmes de sang, ce qui forme l'encre avec laquelle est écrit les vers, entrelacées de ronces.

– Nous t'avons dit que c'est un poème, et il t'est dédié.

**T**oi semeur de chagrin, vivant hors de ta tombe

**U**n briseur de destin ne laissant que des décombres

**M**ort vivant sombre et sans âme, malgré toutes mes prières

**E**n pleure tu m'as jeté aux flammes et mes envies devinrent toutes meurtrières

**M**alheur, mort, un futur noir voila mon nouveau royaume

**A**sphyxiant tout espoir, j'en arrive à faire fuir les fantômes

**N**égocier avec Lucifer, pour écraser toute passion

**Q**ue l'ombre en moi prospère afin de briser cette illusion

**U**n pacte bien cruel et obscur, mais à la hauteur de ma haine

**E**mprisonnant ma vie des plus pure ainsi que ce qui m'inonde, la peine

**S**ans amour je suis prête à vivre avec pour seule amie la terreur . . . mon cœur a fait place au givre, car plus jamais il ne sentira la chaleur

Les rimes de son poème s'infiltrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur que je pensais mort. L'étreinte d'une pareille souffrance, comment peut-on subir pareil supplice ? Je n'ai jamais voulu autant pleurer que maintenant, je l'ai détruite, je ne suis qu'un... « ouvre tes yeux ABRUTIS, les premières lettres », Alice veut-elle m'achever. Je regarde, quand même « TU ME MANQUES » toi aussi tu me manques, mon ange... je lui manque ? Attends une minute, il est infime, je l'invente probablement, mais cela se pourrait-il que... oui, un espoir aussi petit est-il, j'en aie un. Jasper me dédie une pensée « de la joie. Il était temps », et il a raison, il est temps que j'arrête de pleurer ou de me réfugier derrière des excuses, que je regarde les choses en face, Bella souffre à cause de moi et c'est de mon devoir de l'aider. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai la chance de posséder, une famille formidable, et une combativité, qui sera à toute épreuve. Finit les jérémiades sur mon sort, la vérité est que tout ce qui touche Bella nous concerne tous, moi le premier. Ils sont là à attendre ma réaction. Je suis devant un choix, mais je sais qu'entre la lâcheté et Bella mon choix est déjà fait. Une nouvelle réunion familiale s'impose. Autour de la table, les esprits sont braqués sur moi et ma prise de position, seule Alice sait ce qui va se dérouler, mais comme depuis longtemps ses pensées me sont interdites, cependant elle nous rejoint avec un rictus qui ne m'annonce rien de bon, mais pour l'heure j'ai le devoir de parler aux miens.

– Pardon, pour tout. De vous avoir jugé, ne pas avoir écouté. Je prends conscience du mal que j'ai fait à tous, et je vous remercie de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour Bella. Vous avez raison sur vos jugements, j'ai été hypocrite et plus que lâche, mais je souhaite que cela change c'est pourquoi je voudrais prendre part à vos actions et à vos recherches si vous voulez bien de moi évidemment.

C'est Alice qui prend la parole, elle va être la plus dure à convaincre, je le vois, dans sa façon d'agir, elle est sceptique, mais qui lui en voudrait ? Certainement pas moi. Je ne mérite pas autre chose. Le chemin va être long avant qu'elle me refasse confiance, mais le temps n'est pas un souci chez nous.

– Ce n'est pas si simple, premièrement qui nous dit que l'on peut réellement compter sur toi ? As-tu bien réfléchi cette fois-ci ? Et dans le cas contraire combien de fois vas-tu jouer avec elle ? Tu l'as détruite, en es-tu bien conscient ? Je sais que toi-même, tu souffres, mais cela ne tient pas la comparaison. Tu as choisi cette situation, elle n'a fait que le subir, et malgré tout elle avance, et se bat jour après jour.

– J'ai bien pris en compte tout ça Alice. Je me battrais pour Bella, tu le sais très bien.

– Non, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes bien l'étendue du problème. Pour cause, tu ne sais quasi rien d'elle, moi je vois son quotidien, toute cette souffrance, je vois les victimes, de ses enquêtes. Tu t'imagines être capable d'aider Bella. Tu te trompes lourdement, ta Bella n'existe plus, et ceci, par ta faute, tu ne connais pas Isa. Même jasper ne peut pas ressentir ses émotions, elle est vide, elle tue des humains sans aucun remords !

Rose restée silencieuse depuis le début rebondit sur la dernière phrase d'Alice.

– Oui enfin des humains c'est vite dit, et puis elle n'en tue pas tant que ça si tu réfléchis bien.

C'est au tour de notre père d'intervenir.

– Elle commandite leurs morts, c'est pareille Rosalie, nous avons déjà eu ce débat.

Là, c'est moi qui suis perdu.

– Carlisle, peux-tu m'expliquer.

– Tu connais le système judiciaire. Entre les vices de procédures et pour certains, un porte-monnaie bien rempli. Il existe beaucoup de solutions pour les coupables de ressortir des tribunaux blanchis, et disons que lorsque le cas se présente pour l'un des coupables des affaires d'Isa, ils ont la malchance d'être rattrapés par un funeste sort. Nous avons émis l'hypothèse qu'elle en soit responsable et elle l'est, par intermédiaire.

Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique, mais disons que je comprends le cheminement de ses pensées pour en avoir longuement débattu avec toi à une époque.

Oui, il est vrai qu'à une période de ma vie, j'avais cette logique. Un sombre passé sanguinaire pour ma part où je me nourrissais de sang humain, mais mon don me permettait de tuer uniquement des assassins, des violeurs, encore un point commun entre Bella et moi.

Je comprends mieux la réaction d'Alice, elle vit tous les jours avec les visions de sa sœur de cœur qui souffre, et moi qui m'imagine pouvoir arranger les choses tout simplement en m'investissant avec eux, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué, mais je ne peux pas rester inactif devant tout ça.

– Je suis donc la personne la plus apte à la comprendre pour avoir été dans cet état d'esprit, mais je suis certain qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux, elle ne peut pas rester dans cette spirale auto-destructrice.

Alice se lève, elle est furax.

– Tu es vraiment un abruti ! Lorsque tu as eu ta prise de conscience qu'as-tu fait ?

– Je suis retourné auprès de ma famille.

– Exact ! Et voilà tout le problème, toi tu avais des gens autour de toi pour te soutenir, t'aimer et surtout t'aider à t'en sortir, mais elle n'a plus personne ! Ne comprends-tu pas qu'elle est devenue dangereuse pour elle-même ? Elle n'a plus rien à perdre ! Ses parents lui ont tourné le dos suite à l'histoire de Seattle, on l'a abandonné et le monde dans lequel elle s'est plongée n'est que souffrance et noirceur sans compter son comportement qui serait plus comparable à celui d'un vampire nouveau-né que d'une humaine. Personne ici n'est apte à comprendre.

C'est au tour d'Esmé de faire entendre son point de vu, et c'est d'une voix forte et ferme, qu'elle s'adresse à nous. Ce qui a pour effet de faire taire tout le monde. Jamais Esmé n'a eu besoin d'élever la voix, mais selon ses pensées « quand c'est trop, c'est trop »

– Nous ne sommes peut-être pas en mesure de comprendre Isa, mais si une chose est certaine c'est que seul Edward pourra réellement l'aider, car nous avons tous remarqué que les changements qui sont survenus dans le comportement d'Isa sont égaux à ceux que subit ton frère. Le risque est énorme, mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons, il faut que tout cela cesse, mes deux enfants se détruisent mutuellement à cause de leur séparation, notre famille est incomplète depuis notre départ de Forks. Il est plus que temps, que nous prenions tous nos responsabilités dans cette histoire. Moi la première, j'aurais dû faire entendre raison à Edward. En tant que mère, je savais que cette séparation ne pouvait être que porteuse de malheur pour tous, et j'avais raison. Edward tu t'imagines pouvoir choisir ce que tu vas faire, mais, excuses ma franchise, mais tu te trompes. Regardent les choses en face. Cinq années se sont écoulées et vois comme le quotidien de chacun s'est dégradé. Si nous n'agissons pas notre famille est condamnée, et toi le premier. Te vois-tu encore vivre plusieurs décennies loin d'elle ? Et après sa mort, que va-t-il se passer ?

Tu survivais jusqu'à présent avec l'espoir qu'elle aille bien. Tu le sais à présent, ce n'est pas le cas, que vas-tu faire ? Vivre, avec la culpabilité qui te ronge de lui avoir fait subir ceci ? Et pour en finir, lorsque Bella ne sera plus, les regrets de ne pas avoir agi lorsqu'il était encore temps. Alors, non vois-tu, tu n'as pas le choix. Pour elle, pour nous, mais aussi pour toi tu vas aller chercher ma fille, et ceci n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre !

C'est la première fois que j'entends Esmé m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, mais elle a raison et puis j'en ai tellement envie que le moindre prétexte serait le bon. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, j'attendais que ça. Ils me parlent tous des changements de ma douce. Enfin douce, peut-être plus tant que ça apparemment. J'ignorais que cela était possible, mais la preuve en est qu'elle m'intrigue encore plus qu'avant, j'ai envie de connaître cette partie d'elle. Je vais l'aimer, ça c'est certain, je l'aime toute entière, mais elle n'est plus une jeune adolescente, c'est une femme, et moi je reste un être figé dans le temps.

– Oui, maman, j'ai compris. Mais, comment faire ? Je veux dire qui nous dit qu'elle veut de notre retour dans sa vie.

Emmett se lève à son tour. Armée d'un sourire moqueur, il vient devant moi les mains dans les poches.

– Tu sais quoi ? Tes couilles tu les as laissés à Forks, t'as la trouille qu'elle te jette.

– Ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas uniquement, j'ai le physique d'un ado, je te rappelle, elle est devenue une femme.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme c'est Bella. Notre Bella, et puis, tu m'excuses, mais t'es plus de la première fraîcheur en tant qu'ados !

Alice sursaute, une vision, évidemment je n'y ai pas accès, ça me gonfle de plus en plus surtout maintenant que j'ai la certitude qu'elle surveille Bella.

Lorsqu'elle revient à la réalité, nous avons à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe qu'elle m'a déjà saisi la main pour m'entraîner à l'étage suivi de toute la famille. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle me laisse devant son miroir, et avec un des plus grands sérieux me demande.

– Que vois-tu ?

– Alice je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça.

– Tu es qu'un vieux machin têtu ! Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Je m'exécute toute façon contre Alice c'est perdu.

– Je vois un vampire.

– Mais encore ?

– Un vampire mal habillé.

– Ce n'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ! Rien te choc ?

Je décide de regarder plus en détail, ma famille qui rit sous cape derrière ne rate rien de la scène. Donc me voilà devant ce miroir, à regarder le vampire que je suis. Il est vrai que les fringues laissent à désirer, mais à quoi bon, bref ? Mes yeux, noirs, je dois absolument chasser plus, mais que veut Alice pour insister autant. Et là en regardant l'ensemble je comprends pourquoi tout le monde attend ma réaction.

– Bordel ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Carlisle ?

Mon père arrive et me prend par l'épaule.

– Tu écoutes lorsqu'on te parle. Non évidemment, seules les infos concernant Bella t'intéressent. Nous t'avons pourtant expliqué que de nombreux changements vous affectent tous les deux et c'est l'un d'eux, mon fils tu as vieilli.

– Alors là il me faut une explication, Bella se comporte comme un vampire et moi j'ai physiquement pris dix ans. Comment cela peut-il être possible Carlisle ?

– Nous avons une théorie, écoute-moi bien, avant que vous vous rencontriez Bella et toi étiez deux êtres solitaires. Lors de votre rencontre, vous n'avez formé plus qu'un. Les pensées de l'un étaient exprimées par l'autre, son cœur te redonnait vie et son âme éclairait la tienne. C'est fusionnel, tu as eu beau le combattre dans le début, c'est ton amour qui a eu le dessus. Lorsque tu disais avoir trouvé ta moitié, tu ne pensais pas si bien dire. Vous êtes bel et bien des âmes sœurs. Ce genre d'union est extrêmement rare contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer, du moins à ce degré d'intensité, car la puissance de votre amour s'est retournée contre vous, on ne peut pas désolidariser deux âmes sœurs, elle se déchire, mais conserve pour toujours une part de l'autre.

– Tu es en train de me dire que la chose qui détruit Bella c'est mon âme ?

– Non, C'est votre rupture qui vous tue l'un et l'autre.

– Comment l'on stoppe le processus ?

– T'as la trouille de devenir vieux frangin.

– C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis, mais comment êtes-vous certain de tout ceci ?

– En fait, on n'est sûr de rien, c'est une théorie, mais de tout ce que l'on a pu trouver c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des phénomènes qui vous touchent tous les deux. Et en ce qui concerne le fait d'arrêter le processus, on ne sait rien, les seules écritures qui existent sur la séparation des âmes disent que suite à ce déchirement elles s'autodétruisent et s'éteignent pour toujours, mais évidemment personne ne peut affirmer ces dires.

– Ni les infirmer, donc le plan le plus logique serait que Bella et moi nous nous retrouvions, c'est bien ça.

Rose intervient en riant.

– Oui dans le monde de Oui-Oui Edward retrouve Bella et là Happy-End sauf que l'on n'est pas dans un film, dans la réalité tu ne vas pas retrouver Bella, mais tu pourrais rencontrer Isa, met toi bien ça dans la tête. Ta douce et fragile petite humaine a évolué. Et puis, tout ceci n'est que théorie, dans la pratique rien ne nous assure que vous puissiez faire marche arrière.

– Si ! moi, je le sais. Qu'importe notre avenir, il ne peut qu'être ensemble. Tout ceci nous le prouve suffisamment.

Emmett se lève d'un bon en frappant fortement dans ses mains.

– Sur ces bonnes paroles, on a du boulot !

Tout le monde le regarde intrigué, sauf moi ses pensées vont toutes dans la même direction. Mais les autres lui posent la question.

– Du boulot ?

– Bah oui ! Vous pensez que nos bagages vont se faire tout seuls. Allez les filles debout. New York nous attend.

Tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Que leur dire ? Le plus simple est souvent le mieux.

– On part à New York, Isa ou Bella, peu importe, c'est une Cullen et elle a besoin de nous tous.

Des Cries de joies se font entendre en même temps que les portes des armoires, les sacs se remplissent, les billets se réservent, toute la ruche est en effervescence. Nous retrouvons notre Alice, cheftaine de nos départs, heureuse de pouvoir enfin penser à sa meilleure amie en toute liberté, elle vient me voir juste après que j'ai fini mon sac.

– Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure tu le pensait vraiment.

– À quel sujet ?

– Que votre avenir ne peut être qu'ensemble.

– Tout le prouve.

– Je saurais te le rappeler. Mais pour le moment c'est direction New York !


	11. Il y a des jours comme ça !

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV ISA**

Trois jours où mon poing avait rencontré le nez du gratte-papier et l'encre avait coulé autant que son pif, ce qui explique ma présence dans le bureau de mon patron qui s'évertue à me mettre un saxo politiquement correct, simulacre qui n'a que pour existence de satisfaire les dirigeants présents dans la pièce qui eux ne se cachent pas pour montrer leur satisfaction.

Alors, j'attends que cela se passe. J'acquiesce par là, en envoyant, des « oui monsieur » ou, des « biens-chef » dépendants des tons employés, par ce dernier. Cette mascarade a été tellement jouée que je m'étonne que cela fonctionne encore, il faut avouer que Morgane peut être très convaincant, mais lorsque je le vois retourner à son bureau pour prendre mon dossier en main je sais que la crise est passée.

– Malgré tout ceci, je ne peux pas vous enlever le fait que vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs agents, vos taux de réussite font pâlir bien des services (dans ta gueule le dirigeant de je ne sais quel secteur, celle-là elle était pour toi), mais comprenez bien que ces genres de débordements ne peuvent pas être tolérés.

– Oui chef. Je vous fais la promesse que cela ne se reproduira pas. (dû moins pas devant témoin ou caméra).

– Je n'en doute pas, cependant (ça pue) nous vous demandons d'intégrer deux nouveaux agents à votre brigade.

Merde ! Depuis le temps que je le lui refuse. Là, je suis dos au mur, je ne peux refuser surtout avec le public présent et en plus en vue de ce qu'a fait mon chef pour moi du moins pour m'éviter de me faire virer je me vois mal lui faire cet affront et il le sait si j'en crois l'air victorieux qui se peint sur ses traits.

– Je ferais en sorte de recruter deux agents supplémentaires dans les semaines à venir.

– À vrai dire, je me suis déjà chargé de cette besogne, ils arriveront lundi matin à la première heure dans vos locaux, quoique je ne les connaisse que peu ils m'ont inspiré la plus grande confiance, je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

– Oui chef.

– Je vous laisse le soin de l'annoncer à vos agents.

Je préfère rester silencieuse si j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, je ne suis pas certaine, du ton des paroles qui pourraient s'en échapper.

Quelques saluts et phrases de convenances plus tard, je quitte les lieux, j'attrape mon portable pour rassurer Brass. Une fois ceci fait. Je prends la direction de mon loft pour me changer, les rendez-vous chez les grands pontes hiérarchiques s'accommodent du déguisement réglementaire aussi moche qu'inapproprié à notre métier de terrain.

Sur le chemin de la pizzeria, qui nous fait Office de cantine, je repense à l'affaire de Mélanie. Je ne crois pas que l'inspecteur infiltré n'y est pour rien. En six mois, il a forcément, vu ou entendu quelque chose. Les affaires internes ont bien été mises au courant, mais, le temps qu'ils se bougent... et puis, son patron avait été très dynamique pour défendre son agent. J'aurais fait pareil, et pour preuve, le blaire de l'autre con, mais il y avait autre chose qui suintait de lui comme de la peur et ça, ce n'est bien évidemment pas une preuve valable pour ouvrir une enquête parallèle, mais assez pour que je me renseigne d'un peu plus près, Keïz fouille dans les fichiers de leur service, mais c'est long et fastidieux et pour l'instant pas fort lucratif, finalement que l'on est deux bleus qui arrivent va me permettre d'avoir plus de temps pour jouer à « qui couvre quoi et qui » pas loupés ils sont tous là attablés autour d'une pizza.

– On se la coule douce à ce que je vois.

– Salut cheftaine, hey garçon ! Ajoute une bière en plus !

– Merci Big.

– Bon alors comment ça s'est passé avec les autres trous du cul ?

– Ils vous signent vos chèques, je vous signale.

– Ouep, bah pour ce qu'ils foutent dessus on pourrait aller pisser sur leurs caisses qu'ils nous devraient encore du fric.

Keïz a toujours le don de se plaindre en toutes circonstances, mais sur ce point je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il est vrai que si nous n'avions pas la vocation ce n'est pas le salaire qui nous retiendrait.

– On va avoir des restrictions.

– Non Brass, bien au contraire. Deux agents arrivent lundi pour nous donner main-forte.

Zok est mort de rire.

– Tu fous sur la gueule d'un journaliste et on récup' deux agents. Mais on va aller faire un ball-trap dans leur bureau, on pourra peut-être prétendre à de nouveaux locaux.

Big surenchérit, et Keïz rentre dans le jeu.

– Ouais, on leur tag leur caisse. Comme ça, on nous offre des coupés sport. Le mien je le veux rouge avec écrit BIGTITI en jaune poussin.

– On peut passer par la salle informatique. ? Aller, soyer chic, histoire de les hacker, je peux même le faire des bureaux un petit virus façon Keïz et on m'offre le dernier cri en matière de logistique.

– Keïz.

– Oui chef ?

– Tu as le dernier cri.

– Pas faux, mais, c'était pour une question de solidarité.

Le reste du repas se fait entre vannes et blagues plus ou moins drôles, mais c'est léger, une manière comme une autre de se déconnecter du quotidien. Un crissement de pneu attire toute notre attention, une voiture passe à vive allure devant la pizzeria où nous sommes assis en terrasse, la porte arrière s'ouvre pour laisser tomber un corps. Pourtant rapide, notre temps de réaction permet au chauffeur d'être au bout de la rue, pas de plaque, deux individus cagoulés. Brass et moi rengainons nos armes, ils sont déjà loin. Les passants s'agglutinent comme des mouches et je dois presque jouer des coudes pour me frayer un passage jusqu'au corps. Big est près de ce dernier lorsqu'il le retourne, je reconnais le docteur Smith, notre doc ! Égorger ! ? L'auteur de cet acte est, soit un pro, soit un suicidaire, mais en vue des plaques inexistantes et de la discrétion des livreurs je doute de cette dernière hypothèse et merde !

– Putain, mais, c'est quoi ce bordel.

– Keïz retourne à la brigade. Il y a trois caméras rien que dans cette rue. Retrouve la caisse. Big, tu l'accompagnes. Un appel tous les quarts d'heure, on passe en mode duo et personne ne reste seul. Zok, tu ...

En me retournant, je constate la disparition de mon agent. Il a compris, il entre en mode furtif.

– Isa regarde.

Je m'approche de Brass qui pointe du doigt une enveloppe épinglée au cadavre. Combien de chance que des pros laissent la moindre empreinte sur l'enveloppe contenant le message qui avait pour but d'être livré ? Aucune. Je saisis le papier, et l'ouvre « sans ta démission un cadavre par semaine te sera livré » je tends la menace à Brass.

– À ton avis, qui cela peut être chef ?

– Je ne sais pas quelqu'un que j'emmerde apparemment.

– Et bien cela limite les recherches à 95 % des trafiquants de la ville.

Les sirènes se font entendre. Plus besoin de se presser, cela fait un moment qu'il est mort, mais cela rassure les gens, les policiers arrivent sur place et commencent leur travail du maintien de la foule, les inspecteurs qui exhibent leurs papiers sont ceux qui devraient s'occuper de l'enquête, pas question ça touche les nôtres, ça reste dans la maison.

– Retiens-les !

– M'en doutais.

J'attrape mon portable pour appeler Morgan. Après un résumé qui s'est voulu clair et rapide il me fait savoir qu'il va du dossier.

– Agent Swan ?

– Elle-même. Qui l'a demande ?

– Nous sommes les inspecteurs, qui vont se charger de l'enquête.

– Tiens donc, en êtes-vous sûr ?

Simultanément, l'un me répond que bien évidemment ils en étaient sûrs et l'autre décroche son téléphone qui vient de sonner, j'attends qu'il finisse sa communication et qu'il vienne chuchoter quelque chose à son collègue. En règle générale, c'est là où commencent les noms d'oiseaux, mais mon interlocuteur reste très calme devant l'annonce et c'est d'un ton réellement intéressé qu'il me demande.

– Je ne saisis pas. Les cadavres trouvés sur la chaussée cela n'est pourtant pas votre rayon.

– Disons que ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadavre.

Il regarde les notes qu'il a eu le temps de prendre depuis son arrivée.

– Si j'en crois ses papiers, il était docteur, en quoi cela peut-il vous concerner ? Je veux dire que cela nous concerne tous, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment connu pour ce genre d'affaire.

« Je veux dire que cela nous concerne tous » voila le genre de phrase qu'il me plaît à entendre.

– C'était le doc des gosses dont on s'occupe.

– Merde ! Cela vous touche directement, je comprends que vous souhaitez avoir l'enquête. Voici mes notes. Elles ne vous seront probablement, d'aucune utilité, mais aller savoir.

– Merci, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à un semblant de coopération venant des autres services.

– Chef Swan, j'ai trois enfants et je suis rassuré de savoir des gens de votre trempe dans les rues, même si vos méthodes restent à ce qu'il paraît pas très orthodoxes, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin voici ma carte.

Je vois l'ambulance emporter le corps sans vie de mon docteur. Moi qui voulais de l'action, il n'y a pas deux heures, je ne pensais pas être exaucé d'une manière aussi vile. Brass et moi retournons à la brigade l'esprit lourd de questions et de suspects. Nous y retrouvons, Keïz et Big, l'un pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier et l'autre épluchant nos dossiers en cours pour trouver je suppose une similitude.

– Keïz la voiture cela donne quoi.

– Retrouver en flamme à peine dix minutes après

– Ils sont prudents, équipés, renseignés ce ne sont pas des débutants.

– Je sais Big.

– Le légiste vient d'appeler. Il nous fait savoir qu'il s'en occupe tout de suite. Nous aurons les résultats, en début de mâtinée demain. Mais en attendant, on n'a rien de vraiment concret.

Et cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons rien de concret. On cherche, on fouille, examine des noms, des détails, pour la plupart de nos enquêtes les coupables sont morts ou sérieusement incarcérés. Le légiste n'a rien trouvé hormis de la drogue dans l'organisme du toubib, mélange soporifique que l'on peut se procurer aussi bien dans les pharmacies que chez tous les dealers de la ville. Zok ne donne pas de nouvelle, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, je sais qu'il va bien, son GPS m'indique qu'il est constamment en mouvement, portable allumé, le moindre souci grave il transmettra le message de détresse. Rien, on n'a pas le début de quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'air, les murs de mon bureau m'oppressent, j'attrape mon flingue et ma veste à la volée, Brass va pour me dire quelque chose, mais se ravise, il sait que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

– Je t'appelle.

– Fais gaffe à tes arrières.

Arrivé dans la rue je me rallume une clope. Je n'ai aucune envie, de rentrer chez moi. Mes pas s'enchaîne, libre de me conduire, où bon leur semble. Mon esprit tourne à plein régime, le visage cireux de mon doc, ses yeux vitreux et son expression de terreur fixée à tout jamais sur ses traits me hante. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Autant de questions qui me narguent de leur mystère et qui n'ont pour effet que de décupler ma colère, on a touché à mon équipe, mes gars, pourquoi ne pas venir me voir directement, me tuer moi ...

– Hey beauté ! Je peux savoir où tu cours. Viens boire un verre.

Je n'écoute pas et continue mon chemin en essayant tant bien que mal de faire taire l'envie de lui envoyer ma main dans la tronche.

Une ruelle, des pas. J'accélère et me rends compte que mon instinct ne m'a pas berné. Un air de déjà vu, le type n'a pas apprécié mon ignorance.

– Tu pourrais répondre salope !

Dommage pour lui, je connais mieux le quartier que mon propre loft. Un détour par-ci une ruelle par là et je suis dans l'impasse que je souhaitais rejoindre, face au mur je l'attends, il arrive.

– Je t'ai attrapé petite chatte. Allez, viens, on va s'amuser tous les deux.

Je me retourne, afin de jauger l'adversaire qui s'approche de moi. Je recule, pour donner le change. Son sourire me permet de le cataloguer, il aime ce qu'il fait, son aisance m'assure que ce n'est pas son coup d'essai, cependant je le laisse faire lorsqu'il commence à me toucher les cheveux.

– T'es très belle, je suis déjà dur pour toi.

– Laissez-moi partir !

– Certainement pas, viens par là.

Il me tire brutalement les cheveux, mettant son visage tout près du mien. Mon regard s'ancre dans le sien et je lui susurre son erreur.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

– Pauvre petite chose fragile et sans défense, tu crois m'impressionner.

« Pauvre petite chose sans défense » ça, c'est un déclencheur comme je les aime ! Violent et dévastateur. Le carcan, qui étouffe mes sentiments les plus sombres n'a pas le temps de se fissurer, il explose littéralement. D'une de mes mains je le saisis à la gorge en me faisant un plaisir de contracter cette dernière. Surprise mélangée à la douleur, il me lâche, l'erreur fatale. Il ne me faut pas une seconde pour inverser les rôles, une clé de bras plus loin il est contre le mur, il me parle, mais je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne suis plus flic, ni femme, je ne suis juste moi à l'état brut, animal et bestial. Son nez explose sur la façade du bâtiment, le sang coule abondamment ce qui a le don de décupler ma fureur. C'est de ça que j'avais besoin, un exutoire. Cette petite merde va payer, pour tout, et tout le monde.

Le mec croit malin de sortir un cran d'arrêt, comme si cela pouvait encore changer son destin, abruti. Je le désarme aussi facilement que je le maîtrise et le promène de mur en mur, mes coups sont méthodiques et douloureux, la totalité de ses côtes est au mieux fêlé, son visage n'existe quasiment plus, seule une plaie plus importante que les autres laisse imaginer que ce fut une bouche à une époque. Je prends mon temps, on n'est pas pressé, n'oublions pas qu'il est humain et de ce fait assez fragile. Moi, qui me tanne, pour garder un semblant de contrôle en vue de mes responsabilités aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une envie, laisser le côté le plus sombre de moi me submerger et le laisser prendre son dû, mais des années de concentration m'ont appris à diffuser cette force assez intelligemment pour ne pas subir le contrecoup. Le jeu prend fin lorsque mon jouet perd connaissance ou peut être vie, peu m'importe, le seul regret qui se fait ressentir est qu'il fut seul.

Je réunis mes affaires tombées lors de la lutte, en me relevant je ne suis pas étonné de voir en face de moi une silhouette familière contre le mur, il abandonne son point d'observation, car nul doute qu'il est là depuis le début et s'approche de moi. La plupart des gens dis « normaux », seraient pétrifiés de peur en vue de la puissance qui émane de mon ami, mais moi je suis toujours en admiration devant sa démarche gracieuse et majestueuse qui rend ses pas aussi légers que l'air, l'atmosphère est lourde, le temps orageux qui surplombe la ville n'est en rien responsable, c'est la mort qui rôde, impérial et implacable à l'image de cet être qui ne quitte pas des yeux sa proie. Son regard ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination sur le destin du pauvre type qui a fait les frais de ma colère, la couleur ébène qui emplit les pupilles du vampire sera bientôt d'un rouge bordeaux, aux reflets rubis hypnotique et fascinant.

La situation est dune glauque ironie, quatre ans plutôt c'est dans ces mêmes circonstances que lui et moi nous nous étions rencontrés.

– Isabella, depuis quand braconnes-tu dans les bas quartiers ?

– Une opportunité pareille, comment la refuser ?

Le temps de la bienséance et du bavardage n'est que très bref, je sais que Grim a une maîtrise de lui-même absolu, mais quelle amie serais-je pour le retarder dans son repas ? Les mises à mort, font partie de mes spectacles préférés. Une justice tranchante, tu as été prédateur, tu meurs en proie. Je prends un léger recul non par crainte, mais pour avoir une vision plus globale de la scène. Adosser aux mêmes murs où l'était il y a quelques minutes mon bien-aimé vampire. Je m'allume une clope tout en écoutant les derniers gargarismes sanglants de notre pantin. Son repas fini Grim enflamme le corps imbibé de venin, le feu entame son ballet de caresses sur la dépouille, anéantissant ainsi toute possibilité d'identification.

Grim quitte sa contemplation des restes de son entremets pour venir vers moi.

– Tu sais vraiment bien les choisir, que nous vaut ce débordement.

– Smith a été assassiné, son corps nous a été livré porteur d'un message.

– Et quel est-il ?

– Les meurtriers veulent ma démission.

– Ce qui doit noyer vos recherches je suppose.

– Oui et toi que me vaut ta visite ?

– Je te cherchais, il serait préférable que tu remettes ceci autour du cou.

En me disant cela, il me tend l'amulette que je ne connais que trop bien pour avoir dû la porter trop longtemps à mon goût.

– Ce collier a le pouvoir par je ne sais quel enchantement de canaliser mes débordements, je sais que j'ai déconné avec le journaliste, mais de là à remettre en question plus de deux ans de contrôle tu y vas un peu fort.

– Toi, comme moi, savons que ces « débordements » comme tu les nommes ne viennent pas uniquement de toi, mais de quelque chose de plus puissant et tu crois en avoir le contrôle, mais la vérité est que tu les contrôles pour l'unique raison que tu ne laisses rien t'atteindre réellement, mais tu risques d'avoir besoin d'aide dans ce domaine durant les prochains jours. Ne prends pas ça comme une régression, mais plus comme une prévention.

– On a assassiné l'un des membres de mon équipe et j'ai su garder mon sang-froid et attendre une opportunité isolée de tout témoin pour me décharger sans pour autant perdre tout contrôle. Je ne vois pas ce qui te faut de plus pour te prouver que je suis totalement maîtresse de moi-même.

– Même si je te dis que les Cullen sont en ville.

– QUOI ?


	12. Isa craquage

**Chapitre 12**

**PDV Isa**

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? Les Cullen sont en ville.

Je ne reconnais déjà plus le son de ma voix devenue profonde et rauque, lorsque je vois Grim faire quelques pas afin de s'éloigner j'ai la confirmation que le contrôle de ces deux dernières années n'est plus qu'une histoire ancienne.

Ma gorge étant obstruée je ne peux plus respirer que par saccades, vu la pression que je ressens dans les mâchoires, il ne tient qu'au miracle, que je ne m'éclate pas les dents. C'est très similaire à une crise d'angoisse, mais je sais que mes peurs ne sont en rien responsables de mon état, non ! Pitiez tout, mais pas ça !

Ma supplique ne suffit pas à arrêter la sensation de pouvoir s'immisçant et grandissant en moi, je ne sens déjà plus mes membres, mais je sais que bientôt mon esprit va perdre connaissance et que je ne maîtriserais plus rien. Grim me parle, je vois ses lèvres bouger pour me souffler j'imagine des paroles apaisantes, mais il est trop tard. Je ne l'entends plus, je n'ai aucune chance de victoire, pas aujourd'hui c'est trop brutal. Lorsque je vois mes mains créer cette aura noire et que je la sens commencer à m'entourer, je choisis de me laisser happer vers l'inconscience. Ne pas voir ce qui va suivre, je connais trop bien ces pertes de maîtrise et surtout, le prix qu'elles me coûtent. Je ne peux me poser plus de questions, les profondeurs m'emportent sans promesse de retour. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je ne veux plus avoir peur. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi Edward ? Cela fait des années, que je lui voue malgré tout une haine farouche, mais aujourd'hui alors, que je me retrouve une fois de plus aux portes de cette mort, qui n'a que pour réel sadisme de me refuser la chaleur de ses bras, ma dernière pensée sera pour lui. Edward, je...

**PDV Démétrie**

Être témoin de l'ampleur du phénomène qui se déroule devant nos yeux me force à comprendre pourquoi nos monarques exigent d'en savoir le plus possible, je sais pourquoi ils ont demandé deux gardes d'expérience pour étoffer ce qu'ils ont appelé « le cas Isabella ». Les décennies passées auprès de la famille royale avaient été riches en découvertes de « talents », mais ce qui est devant nous est bien plus que ça. Cette puissance n'est pas une partie de l'humaine, mais bien une force indépendante, autonome, de plus à ce que je peux ressentir des plus maléfiques.

Les yeux de l'humaine deviennent d'une couleur onyx aux reflets bleutés. Des flammes d'ombre naissent autour d'elle, créant une aura sombre, vibrante pareille à un feu, embrassant le corps de son hôte, la possédant entièrement. La noblesse que dégage cette métamorphose est envoûtante. Une fois achevé, je vois la redoutable tentatrice qu'elle est devenue diriger son attention vers Heidi, ma partenaire, qui a fait l'erreur de se rapprocher et je sais instinctivement que c'en est fini pour elle.

Heidi s'étant trop rapprochée de son adversaire, le manteau de feu de cette dernière se projette sur ma complice la recouvrant totalement. Un hurlement terrible en surgit, après un bref instant, ce voile noir brûlant s'en retire pour laisser apparaître des liens, emprisonnant sa victime pied et poing liée. Les yeux écarquillés de la prisonnière, voient les extrémités de ces membres se couper net, par la chaleur intense diffuser par ce fléau incandescent. L'humaine s'avance vers mon allié, en l'immolant à quelques mètres. Les plaintes ont stoppé laissant pleinement place à la violence de la scène et pour la première fois de ma longue vie je reste interdit devant cette démonstration.

– Que faites-vous ici ?

Entièrement concentré sur mon observation, je ne l'ai pas senti approcher, mais en fixant mon adversaire je comprends avec horreur pourquoi. C'est lui ! Le Grimreape ! Vampire, depuis que le monde est monde. Le sujet tabou à Voltera.

– Grim, je peux vous retourner la question.

– Réponds !

Je sais n'avoir aucune chance face à lui, les légendes qui entourent cet être sont nombreuses et bien qu'ils refusent de l'avouer je sais que nos rois le craignent.

– Aro veut l'humaine dans la garde.

– Dégage d'ici, avant d'y laisser ta misérable existence ! Mais dis bien à ton maître de ne plus envoyer de subalternes sur mon territoire, auquel cas je me verrais contraint, de lui rendre la pareille. Je sais qu'Aro est toujours, très retissant lorsqu'il s'agit de s'incliner. Qu'il abandonne ce projet, ce n'est qu'une folie.

Je m'en retourne et laisse mon ancienne partenaire à son sort. Je dois faire mon rapport au roi. Grim a raison dans ses dires, vouloir cette chose dans les rangs Volturi n'est que démence. J'ignore la source de ce pouvoir, mais je doute que l'on ait les moyens d'avoir un quelconque contrôle dessus.

**PDV Isa**

Après ce qui me parut un effort colossal, mes paupières décident de s'ouvrir. La lumière, bien que tamisée, me brûle instantanément la rétine, anéantissant mon envie de garder mes yeux ouverts. L'ouïe est moins fragilisée. J'entends la douce mélodie d'une cascade d'eau. Un son apaisant, qui crée cette espèce d'ambiance zen. Je reste immergé dans cette torpeur quelques minutes, je ne suis pas encore morte apparemment.

L'affaissement du matelas me fait comprendre que je suis plus seul, je sais que c'est Grim. Nous sommes chez lui, mais pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

– Bonjour Isabella, comment te sens-tu ?

Mal ! C'est la réponse, que j'aurais souhaité formuler, si mon corps voulait bien répondre à mes ordres cérébraux. Il me faut plusieurs heures, pour que mon système nerveux redevienne totalement asservi. N'imaginez pas qu'il est indolore, bien au contraire. J'ai la sensation que, chacun de mes muscles ont été contorsionnés. Mes os donnent l'impression d'avoir été émiettés. Je retrouve, comme à chaque fois, un corps au supplice et un esprit soumis à mille afflictions. En gros, ce n'est pas la forme ! Le rapide topo me fait comprendre que j'ai merdé. Il y avait longtemps...

– Détends-toi, tu n'as rien fait de grave, j'ai réussi à placer l'amulette à ton cou rapidement, cela t'a canalisé quasi instantanément.

Me détendre il en a de bonnes lui, si je pouvais parler je lui dirais que... non, je n'ai pas la force.

– Je vais te donner quelque chose à boire, vu l'odeur je ne t'envie pas, mais on m'a assuré que cela te remettrait sur pied.

On ? C'est qui se "on" ? Il m'agace, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rager intérieurement plus longtemps que je le sens soulever ce qui doit être a priori, ma tête. Ce « quelque chose » qui me fait boire m'envoie l'image d'une infâme bouillie d'épinard mariné dans des harengs, le tout saupoudré de jus d'escargot, crever depuis plusieurs années. Si je pouvais, je lui dégueulerais bien dessus.

Grim prend place à mon chevet, et commence à me faire la lecture, manière de passer le temps et surtout d'occuper mon esprit qu'il sait aimer la littérature. Son choix se porte sur « Les Âmes vagabondes » écrites par une auteure qui bien m'étant inconnue réussit à apporter à mon esprit une échappatoire assez conséquente.

Nous en étions au passage ou Vagabonde découvre le toubib en train de tenter d'extraire une âme lorsque je sens que mon corps s'était entièrement apaisé, sa « mixture » accentuée de sa lecture douce et régulière avait eu raison de mes tourments.

– Merci Grim.

Il stoppa sa lecture pour quitter la pièce, je mis les quelques secondes d'intimités qui m'étaient données à profit pour tenter de me lever, grosse connerie, lorsque la position verticale fut imposée à mes jambes ces dernières se dérobèrent, me permettant de voir le sol avec un zoom extrêmement rapiiiiiiide... Pas de douleur ? ? ? Je sens que l'on me porte.

– Et encore merci Grim.

– Tiens, cela va t'aider à te remettre les idées aux clairs

Après m'avoir fait ingurgiter sa dernière mixture, il faut bien comprendre que mon regard sur la tasse qu'il me tendait ne devait pas être des plus avenants.

– J'ai pris la liberté de mettre un peu de sucre sinon cela est beaucoup trop amer.

Je pris la tasse, de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir grand choix et commence l'observation de la texture. Fluide, ça sent plutôt bon, on dirait du...

– Café ?

Son sourire moqueur me répond. Salopard va !

– Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vapes ?

– Deux jours.

– DEUX JOURS !

– Oui, tu devrais téléphoner à ton équipe. Ils sont sur les dents, si tu me passes l'expression.

Tout en me disant cela, il me tend mon portable, qui affiche la cinquantaine d'appels en absence

– Tu n'as pas répondu ?

– Pour dire quoi ? Que tu étais inconsciente et que j'ignorais si tu allais réussir à refaire surface.

La touche rappelle, une sonnerie plus loin j'ai un Brass plus qu'inquiet à l'autre bout du fil.

– Isa ?

– Oui, je vais bien.

– Mais putain, tu étais où ? Ça fait deux jours que l'on te cherche. Pas de nouvelles ? sais-tu à quels points...

– Oui, oui, excuse-moi (vite une excuse) quand je suis sorti, j'ai été boire un verre et puis j'ai dû les enchaîner, brefs, je viens de me réveiller. Je suis chez un... ami. Je vais bien, je serais de retour à la brigade d'ici deux heures, du nouveau ?

– Oui, les résultats complémentaires de l'autopsie du doc.

– Et ?

– Isa, Smith n'est pas mort égorgé, il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Les événements de mes dernières journées conscientes reviennent par bride, Smith, sa mort, l'enquête qui aboutit à rien.

– Un arrêt provoqué par quoi ?

– Écoute Isa, c'est bizarre. Les experts ont dit qu'il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque suite à une trop violente douleur.

– Il est mort de douleur. Bon, je fais vite, j'arrive.

– Isa ?

– Oui ?

– Ne me refait plus jamais ça.

– Désolé Brass.

Dans la série « t'as grave merdé », je suis championne toutes catégories.

– Alors, c'est bon. Ils sont rassurés.

Je gobe mon café en espérant remettre tout le merdier qui tournoie dans ma tête dans un semblant d'ordre, mais des zones d'ombre restent bien trop vivaces. Ma main se porte machinalement à mon cou où elle rencontre l'amulette, un bijou sombre, mystique, mais je dois l'admettre efficace.

– Que s'est-il passé Grim ?

Mon ami s'assoit sur sa chaise en face de moi et me demande de lui détailler mes derniers souvenirs. Alors, je me concentre faisant taire ce mal de crâne qui ne devrait pas tarder à m'abandonner.

– Des rues, le Quartier Latin, un homme, du sang, le sien. Je me défoule sur lui, après il y a ton arrivée, tu viens vers moi en me demandant de porter le collier et... plus rien. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens de rien après ça.

– Isa, reste calme s'il te plaît, tu as perdu ta maîtrise lorsque je t'ai annoncé qu'ils étaient de retour.

Qu'ils sont de retour ! Qui ils ? Pour me faire avoir cette réaction, cela ne pouvait être que... « même si je te dis que les Cullen sont en ville » NON ils sont de retour, eux, les Cullen et lui, il est de retour. Lorsque mon cerveau traite cette information, le calice qui avait servi de récipient à la mixture explose.

– Reste calme Isabella. Respire doucement et dissout ta colère sur l'intégralité de ton corps.

Ces exercices je les connais par cœur. Je m'exécute, avec le goût amer de l'échec. J'avais réussi à ne plus avoir besoin de ça, mais non, il a fallu que tout parte en éclat pour ces quelques mots.

– Dit moi tout, pourquoi ? Combien ?

– En vue des derniers événements, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée.

– Tu n'es pas le premier à m'avoir dit « plus tu connais ton ennemi, plus tu seras prête à le combattre ».

– Si, mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir, les termes ennemis et combattre, ne serait pas le plus adéquat pour ce qui concerne les Cullen.

– Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je te pensais de mon côté. Ils peuvent te paraître, des « gens bien » si cela te chante. Mais ne me dis jamais que ce ne sont pas des parasites. Pas à cause, de leur statut de vampires non, mais...

– D'accord, d'accord, je me suis mal exprimé. Calme-toi. Je voulais dire, que pour l'instant ils n'ont pas de mauvaise intention ni envers toi, ni personne d'autre.

– Tout ceci n'est peut-être que pur hasard.

– Cela pourrait l'être si...

– Si quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais vu Grim prendre quelques précautions que ce soit pour m'annoncer les choses, mais putain il se passe quoi.

– Tu dois intégrer deux nouveaux agents à ta brigade si j'ai bien compris.

– Non, ne me dit pas ÇA

– De ce que j'en ai vu, il s'agirait de lui et d'une blonde.

– Rosalie.

Emportée par la colère, je m'étais levée. Mais là, sur le coup, je me rassois. Pourquoi, tout part en couille en même temps ? Les Cullen sont physiquement des gosses. Pourquoi Morgane aurait... « Quoique je ne les connaisse que peu, ils m'ont inspiré la plus grande confiance »... PUTAIN JASPER ! après que Grim m'est laissé plusieurs minutes pour encaisser, il me sent suffisamment calme (merci l'amulette) pour aller me resservir un café, même si pour le moment j'aurais opté pour un double whisky. À son retour ma décision est prise.

– Il faut que je retourne bosser, l'enquête sur Smith a du nouveau.

– Isabella, fuir n'arrangera rien.

– Je le sais, mais je ne fuis pas. Je n'ai aucune intention de les laisser refaire parti de ma vie. Je suis désolé des ennuis que je t'apporte, et te remercie pour ton aide, mais eux, c'est mon affaire, et crois moi, je vais la régler.

Je récupère mes affaires, je suis à la porte lorsque Grim m'appelle

– Tu devrais...

– Oui, je sais. Je garde le collier, je te contacte en cas de problème. Ton numéro est en raccourci, si j'ai le moindre débordement je l'enclenche et m'isole le maximum.

– Je disais donc tu devrais appeler un taxi, il pleut.

– Ah... heu OK, merci.

– Mais, le reste est quand même vrai.

Dans le taxi je repense à tout ça. Ce que j'ai dit à Grim est vrai, je ne les laisserais pas revenir dans ma vie, même s'ils s'imposent. Comment osent-ils depuis des années de silence revenir comme cela sans crier gare, ils s'imaginent quoi ? Les rues défilent et je reconnais bientôt celle de ce qui a été mon sanctuaire, mon véritable chez moi depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville et tout ça sera anéanti à partir de lundi. Dans mon bureau étrangement vide, je remarque mon sac de fringues et un café chaud... Brass pour le sac, mais la boisson s'est signé Keïz, j'imagine que mon géant est bien trop furax pour me laisser une telle douceur.

– Deux jours.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Oui, et je m'en suis excusé. Tu me disais que le légiste t'avait donné une version différente.

– Salut-chef. On a flippé, faut plus nous faire ça hein ! J'ai bien cru que Brass allait retourner toute la ville.

– Salut Keïz, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets, donc ce légiste a dit quoi.

– Malaise cardiaque, provoqué par une intense souffrance.

– Mourir de douleur n'est donc pas un mythe. Keïz il dit quoi exactement le rapport.

– En clair, que l'équilibre entre les deux systèmes nerveux a été rompu d'un coup sec, le choc a créé l'arrêt cardiaque.

– Comment peut-on rompre cet équilibre ?

– Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches et en fait voilà, nous possédons deux systèmes nerveux bien distincts, le sympathique et le parasympathique et toutes nos fonctions vitales reposent sur l'équilibre des deux, rythme du palpitant, tensions, respiration, érection, etc. une violente peur ou stress peuvent perturber la balance et avoir des conséquences sur ces mécanismes. Le mec qui tombe dans les pommes à cause de la vue du sang est un parfait exemple, le choc émotionnel créait un déséquilibre et c'est la chute.

– Oui, mais là, il en est mort.

– Ce qui nous laisse penser que cela devait être plus une douleur physique. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'avait aucune trace de maltraitance sur lui. Enfin, à par le fait qu'il soit égorgé.

Le reste de la conversation tourne beaucoup autour des hypothétiques douleurs que l'on aurait pu lui faire subir, mais rien de vraiment constructif n'en ressort.

– Zok et Big ?

– L'un est toujours en apnée et l'autre est parti en week-end pour voir les petites. C'est du moins la version officielle, moi je crois plus qu'il a été voir Angela, elle est secouée par la mort du doc, tu devrais l'appeler.

Angela je l'ai oublié, je me chargerais de prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard. On est samedi, il me reste à peine 36 heures. Machinalement, je porte ma main à mon collier, ne me lâche pas, car je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi qu'à l'heure qu'il est. Keïz est retourné dans sa salle informatique me laissant en tête-à-tête avec Brass.

– Je prends la garde pour cette nuit et demain, si quelque chose se passe je t'appelle.

– Isa ? Si t'avais des emmerdes, tu m'en parlerais ?

– Bien évidemment.

Ma voix sonne faux même à mes propres oreilles, je vois Brass attraper le sac de fringues et le poser devant moi.

– Je ferais semblant de te croire à une condition.

– Développe.

– Tu attrapes ce sac, et tu réapparais lundi matin, fraîche et dispos, parce que pour le moment je ne sais pas où tu as passé ces deux derniers jours, mais t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui est passé sous un bus. Lundi, l'on a deux nouveaux qui arrivent, histoire de ne pas les effrayer tu prends ton dimanche et je prends la garde.

Je quitte les lieux sans vraiment avoir posé de grandes difficultés, mais en me retournant je me rends compte que la prochaine fois que je remettrai les pieds ici, lui aussi y sera, mais avant ça un plan commence à naître dans mon esprit.


	13. Isa chez les Cullen

**Chapitre 13**

**PDV Isa**

_**« Subir : être l'objet sur lequel s'exercent une force ou un pouvoir non voulus, l'action de personnes ou d'événements inévitables ou pénibles. » **_

Voilà mot pour mot ce que je ne suis plus, alors oui, j'aurais pu attendre que ces parasites reviennent tranquillement refaire surface dans ma vie et qui plus est dans mon travail. J'aurais pu attendre lundi, mais voilà, je ne suis plus cette fillette apeurée qui laisse les autres choisir pour elle. J'agis, des fois trop vite, souvent trop fort, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ? N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Quelques coups de téléphone aux hôpitaux, car je suis certaine que Carlisle est relié à l'un d'entre eux. Une fois localisé, il me suffit de quelques mensonges et je suis en possession de leur adresse, armée d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

**PDV Edward**

Nerveux ? Moi, non pensé donc. J'en suis juste au point d'envier les humains qui trompent leur anxiété avec des tiges de nicotine.

Quatre jours, que nous sommes arrivés en ville ! Nous avions trouvé le plan parfait, nous devions reprendre contact avec Bella par le biais de son travail, Jasper avait grandement aidé pour « l'entretien d'embauche », injectant suffisamment de confiance dans l'esprit du directeur du FBI qui nous a tout simplement offert le poste que l'on convoitait dans cette brigade « non conventionnelle », mais efficace, bref, une heure plus tard, Morgan nous quitter, nous promettant qu'il se chargerait de tout.

Tout était parfait, mais voilà, c'était sans compter Isabella, comment a-t-elle su ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice s'est figée, dans une vision, il y a tout juste vingt minutes et nous a annoncé que Bella arrivait, là dans quelques minutes. Quatre jours, que je m'acharne à répéter inlassablement les paroles que je souhaite lui dire avec des mots préparés, les intonations soigneusement choisies comme mes comportements, brefs, je répète depuis quatre jours, et maintenant plus rien, pas le début d'une phrase ne me revient.

– Par pitié, arrête ! ! !

C'est Jasper, il n'en peut plus. Tout le monde est stressé et lui s'évertue à essayer de calmer le jeu, mais rien n'y fait.

– Trois minutes.

Alice, alias « Melle tic-tac clash ». Elle avait prévenu que ma belle arrivée en colère. Rien d'étonnant à ça, car contrairement à ce que l'on me rabâche depuis bientôt une semaine je la connais bien et nous voir débarquer comme ça dans sa vie ne doit pas être à son goût. Dans les premiers temps suite aux révélations de tous les miens, dire que je n'avais pas été surpris de son comportement aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Après, de longues heures à réfléchir a comment et surtout au pourquoi, je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Bella a toujours été combative, courageuse et bien souvent butée. Nous l'avions connue, adolescente. Une fleur à l'aube de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui elle est devenue une superbe femme et à l'instar de ses formes, son caractère a évolué. Mais elle reste ce qu'elle a toujours été, un chaton bagarreur qui se prend pour un tigre.

– Une minute.

Esmé, lisse pour la trois centièmes fois le plaid du canapé, Alice en fait de même avec nos tenues, Jasper ne compte plus les tsunamis de sérénité qui diffuse, Emmett saute partout et Rose, trompe son stresse à lui crier dessus, Carlisle se tient près de moi à croire qu'il a peur que je saute par la fenêtre et moi je cherche ces PUTAINS de phrases, mais toujours rien.

– TROIS.

La famille se poste au salon.

– DEUX.

Les regards se fixent vers la porte.

– UN.

Les respirations se bloquent.

**TOC-TOC-TOC**

Mes parents se dirigent vers la porte, il est normal que ce soit eux qui l'accueillent en premier, enfin, je n'ai pas insisté non plus trop occupé à savoir ce que j'allais lui dire.

La porte s'ouvre et son odeur me frappe en plein visage et comme à notre première rencontre le besoin qui se fait ressentir me submerge, mais contrairement à ce que je pouvais imaginer, il est loin d'être meurtrier. J'ai soif d'elle oui, mais pas de son sang, tout mon corps est au supplice, elle est là à porter de main, ma drogue, ma raison de vivre.

– Isabella, quel bonheur de te revoir !

– Carlisle, Esmé, je suppose que ma visite n'est pas une surprise.

Son ton, est sec et froid, mais le son mélodieux de sa voix, sera toujours le plus beau pour moi, si j'en crois l'intonation elle est bel et bien en colère, mais peut m'importe, elle est là.

– Je t'en prie entre, nous sommes tous là, il est vrai que nous t'attendions.

– Bella, ma chérie...

– Esmé, je vous en prie pas de faux-semblant.

Elle avait balayé l'accueil de ma mère du revers de la main, la dépassant pour entrer dans le salon, la tristesse du regard d'Esmé n'a pas entamé la froideur de Bella, on va y aller doucement, parce que tout chaton qu'elle est lorsqu'elle sort les griffes, mieux vos que nous restions prudents, nous avons tout le temps.

J'étais posté devant ma famille et lorsque je la vis franchir l'arche d'entrée du salon, j'eus qu'une envie, me jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur moi je vis ses prunelles et dedans y régnait la plus grande des confusions émotionnelles qui m'a jamais été donné de voir, un tourbillon de colère, mais aussi de grandes souffrances et cette dernière se loge directement dans mon cœur. Sa démarche est nonchalante et la dirigeant droit vers moi, mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres elle me contourna d'un mouvement d'épaule pour ne m'offrir qu'un frôlement. Je savais Bella blessée, et emmurée dans sa colère, et que le chemin menant à sa confiance serait sinueux, mais ça fait mal. J'avais espéré que peut-être...

– Je vois que vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens. Toute la famille, rien que ça.

Ma belle est calme, elle évolue dans la pièce comme pour une visite de courtoisie, mais lorsqu'elle voit le cadre sur la cheminée nous représentant elle et moi la grimace qu'elle affiche n'est que dégoût. Est-ce le cas ? Non voyons, ce ne sont que mes peurs qui me soufflent pareil bêtise. C'est ma Bella, elle ne peut pas avoir fait un trait définitif sur nous, tout le prouve de toute façon elle est juste en colère.

Bella nous fait face en prenant appui sur la cheminée, bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine, signe de protection ou de fermeture émotionnelle je ne peux pas le déterminer.

– Je sais que vous êtes là pour me parler, alors je vous en prie, faites.

Elle ment. Je le sais parce que, nous ne sommes pas là uniquement pour lui parler et cela, elle ne peut pas le savoir vu que nous-mêmes avançons beaucoup à l'aveuglette, elle est venue sans savoir la réelle raison de notre arrivée en ville, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, après ça que l'on ne me dise pas qu'elle a réellement changé.

En bon tacticien qu'il est, Jasper ouvre le bal. Le plan est simple, tout faire pour pouvoir déclencher ses sentiments afin de nous guider dans nos paroles ou alors nous donner l'alerte en cas de problème, parce que oui ils se méfient des capacités de Bella, c'est d'un ridicule absolu, comme si elle pouvait nous faire le moindre mal physique.

– Isa, avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement le soir de ton anniversaire, j'aimerais pouvoir trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner tout le mal qui en a découlé, mais comme on dit ce qui est fait est fait. Notre départ de Forks a été la conséquence de mes actes et croit bien que je le regrette amèrement, ce n'était pas à toi de payer pour mes fautes. Pardon. Notre retour dans ta vie peut te paraître inapproprié, mais la vérité est qu'il nous est impossible d'y rester plus longtemps exclu. Tu connais suffisamment de choses pour savoir que personne ne peut me cacher ses sentiments et depuis ces dernières années c'est la peine qui prédomine, et lorsque je dis, peine, il serait plus juste de parler de deuil. En mon nom, je te demande encore une fois pardon.

Mon frère qui s'était levé pour parler à Bella se rassoit de manière à laisser place à Emmett qui à son tour se place devant elle et c'est ainsi que tout le monde lui présenta leurs excuses. Emmett maladroitement, Alice timidement, rose, elle est en retrait, et ne voit pas en quoi elle devrait s'excuser, mais la déclaration la plus touchante restera celle d'Esmé.

– Bella, parce que pour moi tu resteras toujours Bella, je comprends pleinement ta colère. Nous la méritons tous, et bien pire. Moi, qui te considérais et te considère toujours, comme ma fille je n'ai pas été digne de ta confiance et crois le j'en souffre, lorsque Edward nous a demandé de partir nous y avons vu le moyen de te laisser vivre ta vie, la vraie vie, pas une existence pleine de secrets de combat et surtout de dangers, je savais que ta perte me serait difficile, mais j'ai accepté de l'endurer dans le seul but de ton bonheur, pardonne-moi ma fille.

Jasper me signale par pensée que malgré tout cela il ne ressent toujours rien de la part de Bella, on ne l'atteint pas ! ? Ce n'est pas possible, si eux ne peuvent pas le faire je sais que moi j'en suis capable, cela a toujours été ainsi, je m'avance devant elle pour lui prendre les mains, elle se laisse faire tout en fixant ces dernières, c'est plutôt bon signe.

– Ma Bella, j'ai tant de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer...

– Alors, ferme ta gueule !

Chaos, froid immense et plus que jamais désertique.

Mais qui es-tu ? Jamais Bella ne m'aurait dit ça, et ce dégoût dans tes yeux lorsqu'ils se posent sur nos mains enfin réunies, à qui appartient cette haine qui assombrit ton regard, se sourire de contentement qui naît de tes si douces lèvres lorsque tu me vois ainsi immoler de tes paroles, muet, interdit de toutes réactions à cause du choc que tu viens délibérément de causer, je voudrais te crier d'arrêter le geste que tu effectues en retirant tes mains des miennes, mais mon cri reste emprisonner dans ma gorge, mes mains refusent de retenir les tiennent, mon corps, mon cœur me hurle un message que mon esprit ne veut pas comprendre, non ce n'est pas possible, mais la douleur est telle qu'elle ne peut venir que d'une seule chose, la perte. J'ai perdu Bella.

Mes yeux cherchent dans les siens, une lueur, une étincelle juste un début d'espoir, même de la pitié si le faut, mais la seule chose que j'y trouve est l'indifférence. Je la vois détourner le peu d'attention qu'elle m'a offert vers mon père et comprends qu'il lui parle, ça ne sert à rien, c'est fini, nul mot ne pourra changer son choix.

Alice, en voyant mon inaction devant les paroles de Bella, me rappelle une certaine mise au point faite quelques jours plus tôt « si c'était pour baisser les bras au premier obstacle, ça ne servait à rien de venir. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Alors, tu vas bouger ton cul, tu dois te battre Edward, cela se fera pas du jour au lendemain, cinq ans qu'elle avance seule. Ses réactions sont normales"

Elle a peut-être, enfin sûrement raison. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir même si c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je finis par m'éloigner d'elle, pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

– Voilà, Isa tu nous as entendus, mais j'imagine, que toi-même, tu as des choses à nous dire.

Le sourire qu'elle affiche ne m'inspire rien de bon, elle n'attendait que ça, elle va parler pour faire mal, ça se sent et personne ne sera épargné, mais avant ça elle s'allume une cigarette, prenant les premières bouffées de celle-ci comme délais de réflexion. Pure mise en scène, je sais que ses mots sont déjà choisis avec minutie.

– Ça y est, c'est fini ? Belle prestation. Bravo, je suis impressionné par un tel débit de connerie. Alors, je commence par qui ?

Elle nous jauge, les uns après les autres un regard dur pour chacun, sauf moi je n'ai pas assez d'importance pour mériter son regard, elle n'aurait pu trouver pire que l'ignorance, mais cela me conforte sur le fait qu'elle cherche par ce biais à me faire mal donc que j'existe quand même à ses yeux, enfin j'espère.

– Commençons par toi, Jasper. Alors en ce qui te concerne, sache que je n'ai jamais pensé à t'en vouloir pour cette fameuse soirée, au contraire j'ai une profonde pitié pour toi. Lorsque j'ai rencontré votre clan, tu m'as été présenté comme le maillon faible, preuve que l'intelligence vampirique n'est pas si supérieure que ça. Que tu sois traité ainsi par ceux que tu nommes sans honte ta famille est tout simplement pitoyable.

– Tu sais très bien que j'ai été sanguinaire pendant longtemps, j'ai moins de résistance que les autres je ne vois pas en quoi cela est pitoyable.

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon point de vue alors, tu possèdes bien le don d'empathie. Bien, donc les « autres » savent ton passé, avec tes sois dissente difficultés, ce qui doit mettre en doute leur confiance. Jusque-là, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Très bien, mais ne leur est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que, non seulement tu subissais ta soif, mais également la leur à cause de ton talent. Cela fait sept soifs à gérer, plus le manque de confiance ? Le soir de mon anniversaire, tu as ressenti le manque de sang humain de tout le clan en plus du tien, et le fait que tu es considéré comme responsable est plus que pitoyable, c'est pathétique.

Je me rends compte, à quel point elle a raison dans ses paroles. Jasper n'a jamais été le plus faible bien au contraire.

– Bref, ceci étant dit, passons aux choses plus sérieuses, Alice, alors toi tu t'excuses en me disant que notre amitié te manque ? Sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. Ton amitié n'était qu'un leurre sinon comment cautionner ces dernières années et enfin Esmé, ha la maman de tout ce joli monde, vertueuse, aimante, altruiste vous me dites m'aimer comme une fille ? Que Dieu m'en garde comme il en a gardé votre enfant d'une mère telle que vous.

Carlisle bondit sur cette réplique. Notre mère est brisée et recroquevillée sur l'effet du pieu qu'elle vient de recevoir dans le cœur. Pourquoi fais-tu ça Bella ?

– Tu vas trop loin. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire pareil blasphème.

La scène qui se joue devant nous est ahurissante, mon père hurlant sur Bella, et cette dernière le défiant du regard n'est nullement impressionnée de se retrouver devant un vampire furieux, parce que oui mon père est furieux de voir son épouse face à cette méchanceté.

– Je n'ai pas le droit ? Je vais vous montrer à quel point j'ai le droit de le faire.

Elle sort de son sac à dos un DVD, et l'insère dans le lecteur, la télécommande en main elle se retourne face à mon père.

– Vous êtes venus faire face à vos erreurs si j'ai bien compris toutes les conneries que l'on m'a déblatérées, alors faite le, ne détournaient pas la tête pour une fois.

Elle enclencha le film débutant ainsi notre enfer, sur l'écran nous y découvrit la petite Lola expliquant avec tous les détails que l'on lui demandait pour décrire les sévices de son père. Nous aurions tous mille fois préféré vivre plusieurs semaines de transformation plutôt que d'entendre les paroles de cette enfant. Violence physique, destruction mentale, viol à répétition, humiliation, soumission et le témoignage ne fut qu'un début, s'en sont suivi les photos commentées par les experts médicaux qui montraient les cicatrices des mauvais traitements, brûlure à l'acide, au fer rouge, cette enfant ne pourra jamais avoir de vie de femme, jamais avoir d'enfant, notre torture est menée par une Bella implacable qui nous rappelle à l'ordre chacun notre tour lorsque nous détournons le regard.

Lorsque le film se termine nul besoin de vous donner une idée du poids du silence de la pièce et l'état de tous.

– Vous êtes tous COUPABLES ! Coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger ! Lola une enfant de cinq ans ! Et vous vous permettez d'imaginer pouvoir me demander de vous comprendre ? Toi Alice et tes visions étaient peut-être trop occupées à pouvoir préparer votre prochaine séance de shopping pour offrir un tant soit peu de considération à cette enfant. Toi Emmett, qui a été rendre visite au père le menaçant de je ne sais quoi en cas de mauvais traitement sur sa fille. Sais-tu seulement ce que cela a déclenché votre départ ? Toi Esmé ne me dit pas que tu ne le savais pas, et tu te proclames mère. Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne seras jamais digne de ce nom, et enfin vous, Carlisle être dit dégueulant de compassion. Vous vous évertuez à inculquer à votre famille, mais qui ne sont en fait que vos apôtres, le culte du « végétarisme », mais pourquoi faire Carlisle ? Dites-le-moi ? Parce que vous voyiez aujourd'hui ce n'est pas votre statut de vampire qui est accusé et coupable, mais bien votre statut d'individus humains, mais vous devriez être ravis, car votre théorie s'avère juste votre humanité est bien présente, hypocrite et lâche préférant détourner la tête plutôt que de tendre la main. Alors, rendez services au monde et laissez parler votre réelle nature parce que si vous l'aviez fait et qu'un seul d'entre vous avait tué soit le père de Lola ou même la petite cela aurait été moins cruel que de la laisser à son propre sort.

Sur ce, elle prend ses affaires, et lance le boîtier du DVD sur la table.

– C'est une copie. Vous n'avez qu'à la garder, pour vous rappeler la réelle valeur de votre humanité.

Non, cela ne peut pas se terminer ainsi, lorsque je la vois se diriger vers l'entrée pour partir je bondis sur elle, mes mains sur ses épaules lui interdisant le moindre pas de fuite.

– Bella, je t'en supplie. Laisse nous t'expliquer pour Lola, oui nous sommes coupables, non je suis coupable moi seul, ma famille n'a fait que me suivre, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela se produise ainsi, je comprends ta colère, mais je n'y avais pas songé lors de notre départ comme on a tenté de te le faire comprendre nous souhaitions te préserver de nous et ….

À ce moment précis, je sentis une sensation très étrange, un déferlement de haine, je relève la tête et pour la première fois j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre Bella, j'ai peur d'Isa elle-même. Elle me fixe de ses yeux que je pourrais d'écrire comme l'âme des ténèbres, alors que mon visage se décompose d'horreur le sien voit naître un sourire des plus sadiques.


	14. Blackout

**Chapitre 14**

– Retire immédiatement tes mains Cullen !

– Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mon temps de réaction pourtant rapide ne suffit pas pour éviter le choc des mains de Bella qui vient de me propulser sur plusieurs mètres emportant avec moi quelques lambeaux de tissus et son collier, mais la distance ne suffit pas à mon adversaire qui n'a apparemment pas fini d'en découdre avec moi. Son corps adoptant une position d'attaque elle commence à tourner autour de moi. Comment pourrais-je un seul instant m'imaginer combattre Bella, cela m'est physiquement impossible. Une lueur passe dans ses yeux assombris de colère, je la vois se redresser, nous cessons notre danse offensive pour elle et défensive pour moi, elle cherche à reprendre son calme, ferme les yeux et bloque sa respiration.

Jasper me prévient par pensée, « Fais attention, c'est un piège. Elle vient de déconnecter deux de ses sens pour mieux utiliser les autres ». Un rapide coup d'œil à mon frère lui fait comprendre à quel point sa vision de la scène est absurde, on parle de Bella, mais il est têtu, et il réitère son avertissement, « C'est la première technique que l'on apprend aux nouveau-nés pour faciliter la concentration, écoute-moi, c'est un piège ». La situation est d'un grotesque sans nom. Je vais lui parler et simuler une feinte pour rassurer mon frère, mais elle va m'écouter même si je dois la maintenir pour ça.

– Que personne ne bouge, c'est entre elle et moi. Bella, écoute-moi. Calme-toi, on n'est pas là pour te faire du mal...

Mes paroles ont été prononcées par sa droite, mais je suis déjà sur son flanc opposé, et d'ici une seconde je l'aurais à portée de mains.

Je suis à plus de cinq mètres, un léger bond me permettra de l'emprisonner, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Je m'élance. Mais au moment, où je dois rentrer en contact avec elle, ses yeux s'ouvrent et son corps m'esquive, et à peine ai-je le temps de me rendre compte de mon échec qu'une violente douleur se fait ressentir sur ma gorge. C'est sa main. La vitesse de mon attaque se retourne contre moi, car mon élan lui permet de facilement me projeter au sol, et pour me maintenir. Mes bras ne me répondent plus tout comme l'ensemble de mon corps, je suis entièrement à sa merci.

– Alors, comme ça, Cullen, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire du mal. Tu peux constater que la donne a légèrement changé. Si je décidais d'en finir avec toi à la place, là et tout de suite, crois-tu que quelqu'un ici présent, soit capable de m'arrêter...

– Bella...

Je me sens soulever et sauvagement percuter au sol.

– Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Bella n'est qu'un cadavre abandonner à la lisière d'une forêt, cela ne t'a pas dérangé, ce jour-là pour me détruire pourquoi je ne m'offrirais pas à mon tour ce plaisir ?

Les grognements d'Alice font sourire Isa, car la femme que j'ai devant moi, n'est définitivement pas Bella et, encore moins humain. Je suis incapable de bouger, la seule chose qu'il m'est possible de faire est de l'observer, ses pupilles n'existent plus, ils ont été remplacés par deux puits sans fond noir où l'on peut apercevoir des reflets bleutés crépités à l'image d'un incendie, c'est hypnotique.

Alice tombe. Je vois vite dans ses pensées qu'elle est complètement aveuglée par une lumière criarde qui lui brûle la rétine. La liaison avec ma sœur et les esprits affolés de ma famille se coupe, en laissant place au silence, lugubre et glacé, c'est elle qui aliène nos dons, mais je ne ressens aucune peur. Bella n'est plus et si je dois mourir autant que ce soit de sa main, cela sera toujours moins douloureux que de vivre sans elle.

– Je vais t'envoyer brûler en enfer Cullen.

Les ombres qui étaient il y a quelques instants au fond de ses yeux se matérialisent autour de nous, créant un brasier d'une couleur encre, mais toujours aucune peur ne naît en moi. Pourquoi je ne saurais le dire ? Je n'aurais qu'un regret avant de partir, j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aime.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter ce monde, deux bras arrachent Isa de mon corps, Emmett la ceinture avec facilité, ma mère se précipite sur moi, mais je lui demande d'un geste de se tenir à distance.

– Emmett, soit tu me lâches immédiatement, soit tu meurs, fais ton choix.

Cette voix n'appartient aucunement au corps que nous avons devant les yeux, froide possédant le calme de ceux qui ne craignent rien.

– Écoute moustique. Que tu cloues mon frère au sol passe encore, mais moi je t'assure que je suis un peu plus costaud à coucher.

Emmett ignore ce qui se joue dans son propre dos. Derrière lui, se rejoignent des dizaines d'ombres en forme tentaculaire que l'on peut voir, en attentent, d'ordre de leur maîtresse qui elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre faisant imaginer à mon frère qu'il contrôle entièrement la situation, nous sommes tous muet devant ce lugubre spectacle.

– Je prends ceci pour un choix.

À la seconde où les paroles ont été prononcées, les disciples de la succube qu'est devenue ma belle s'emparent des membres de mon frère, qui malgré toute la force qu'il peut disposer se voit contraint de s'y soumettre, se faisant, relâche sa prisonnière, qui elle, ne fait qu'un pas avant de se retourner pour faire face à mon frère.

– Tu vois Emmett, la force n'est rien sans maîtrise.

Enchaîner et soumis à la seule volonté de cette prédatrice, Emmett tente de se débattre, mais obtient pour seul résultat un rire sadique de la part de sa tortionnaire. Un hurlement retentit.

– Lâche-le immédiatement.

Rose, folle de rage, attaque instantanément Isa. Elle lui saute dessus, mais les jambes de ma sœur n'ont pas le temps de retrouver le sol qu'elle est solidement maintenue à son tour enchaîner à plus d'un mètre de haut ne suscitant aucunement l'attention de sa cible qui elle prend toujours plaisir à s'amuser avec son premier jouet.

Je vois jasper hésiter à prendre part au combat, mais Alice toujours à son supplice il décide de rester près d'elle.

Carlisle et Esmé essaient la méthode douce tentant ainsi de désamorcer une situation que l'on ne contrôle en rien.

– Ta colère est totalement justifiée et je suis prêt à en assumer toutes les conséquences, mais je t'en conjure, relâche-les.

Mon père a dit cette phrase tout en s'avançant, mais la haine irradie de son interlocutrice et je sais que le temps de la diplomatie est passé, j'interviens avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à eux.

– C'est moi que tu veux et uniquement moi, alors viens et tue moi, mais je t'en supplie laisse les miens en paix.

– Et en quel honneur je leur laisserais la vie .

– Parce qu'à une époque nous avons sauvé la tienne, tu as une dette envers eux.

Je me dégoûte d'utiliser des arguments aussi bas, mais il me faut la toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Tu as raison et ta perte leur sera beaucoup plus douloureuse.

Elle se libère de ses deux prisonniers en les envoyant brutalement contre la baie vitrée qui explose sur leur passage, mais qui n'arrête en rien leur course.

L'attention de notre adversaire se redirige instantanément sur moi, mais là où je m'attendais à une attaque de front, je vois que ce n'est pas son corps qui bouge, ce sont les flammes qui se précipitent sur moi, mais je ne fuirais pas, c'est fini cette époque.

Ma dernière pensée sera pour elle, ma Bella, je suis né dans tes yeux et je meurs par ta main, mais peux m'importe mon amour n'est pas pallié à mon existence.

C'est les yeux fermés que j'accueille la mort non par peur, mais parce que la dernière image que je veux emmener avec moi est celle de Bella et moi heureux, non cet être que je ne reconnais plus. Le silence, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur au moment de l'impact.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je rouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte que la mort ne m'a pas emporté, les flammes me lèchent entièrement mon corps, mais nulle souffrance, elles glissent sur moi, essayant de s'immiscer de toute part, mais elles ne trouvent aucun accès et là où j'attendais de la douleur seule la douceur de leurs caresses se fait ressentir.

Je relève une de mes mains devant le visage et observe l'ombre qui y danse. Elle me serpente la peau, se stoppe, comme interpeller par mon étonnement et me quitte à l'image de toutes ses homologues qui avaient tenté de prendre assaut mon corps, mais lorsque je les suis du regard je comprends qu'elles retournent toutes vers leurs propriétaires qui elle à un regard surpris, mais bientôt remplacé par la colère.

Je deviens la cible de multiples attaques, toute plus virulente les unes que les autres, les flammes font place à des brasiers qui n'ont qu'un seul but, moi. Le salon est en ruine la puissance de ses attaques balaye tout sur son passage, mais je sens que ça va encore dégénérer lorsque je la vois réunir l'ensemble des ombres qui avaient envahi la pièce. Elle ferme les yeux, je sais que ce n'est aucunement pour se calmer, elle se concentre, Jasper y voit une ouverture, il se jette sur Isa pour la percuter de plein fouet là maintenant solidement au sol, mais il se voit à son tour propulser contre le mur de la cuisine et finit sa course dans cette dernière.

Une voix qui m'est inconnue se fait entendre.

– Tu aurais pu m'inviter à ta petite sauterie, je suis blessé Isabella.

Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux et ne répond pas au nouveau venu que je ne peux voir étant de dos, cela ne l'empêche pas lui de continuer.

– Isabella ? Je sais que tu es consciente de tes actes, réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

J'entends le visiteur déambuler dans la pièce, mais toujours sous l'emprise d'Isa je ne peux pas bouger, je ne ressens aucune odeur particulière je ne peux dire si l'être qui marche dans mon dos est humain ou autre.

– Pourquoi es-tu là Grim ?

J'étais convaincu que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, j'avais tort et je m'en rendis compte à la seconde ou il entra dans mon champ de vision, un vampire et si j'en crois la couleur de ses yeux il est loin d'être au même régime alimentaire que nous, mais comment cela se fait-il que je ne le sente pas et comme pour me narguer il vient se positionner juste devant moi ne cachant nullement son observation.

– Edward Cullen ? C'est étrange je t'ai vu plus jeune sur la photo !

– Qui êtes...

Il lève la main devant mon visage m'intimant par ce geste de me taire.

– En vue du désastre que vos paroles ont créaient je pense être de bon conseil en te disant que le silence est certainement l'attitude la plus intelligente à adopter. Je vais récupérer cela si tu le veux bien jeune Edward.

Il dit ceci tout en s'emparant du collier d'Isa toujours dans ma main depuis que le début.

– C'est pour ça que je ne l'atteins pas.

– Isabella tu sais ce que je pense des doutes, ils appellent toujours une vérification.

Elle n'attend pas la fin de la phrase, de nouvelles lianes incandescentes sont projetées sur moi, mais comme durant leur première tentative, c'est un échec.

– Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre ? C'est fort intéressant. Isabella ?

Cette dernière est à bout de souffle, mais avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passe le vampire a déjà Isa dans les bras.

– Ça va aller, calme toi, remet ça.

Il lui passe le pendentif perdu durant le combat autour du cou. Instantanément, les yeux de Bella se rétractent, laissant place aux pupilles, que je chéris tant.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ne répond pas. Du moins, pas verbalement, mais je vois bien que sa prise sur l'homme tourne à l'étreinte.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier ressert sa prise autour du visage de ma Bella et ce que je vois créer un black-out total en moi.

Sa bouche sur celle de Bella, elle se laisse faire, ne le repousse en aucune façon... tout le monde reste sans voix devant le couple.

– Ça va mieux.

– Oui, merci.

Voir ce vampire prendre ma place auprès de Bella me révulse. Elle m'a remplacé par un autre vampire. Cette constatation fait naître en moi une jalousie aussi dévastatrice sinon plus que les événements qui viennent de se passer. Tout en lui me dégoûte, son attitude sa diction détacher la lueur de ses yeux qu'il a dirigés vers moi montrant à quel point tout ceci l'amuse. J'ai bien compris que Bella n'était plus celle que j'ai connue, en admettant que je l'aie réellement connu un jour.

Pourquoi fréquenter de nouveau un vampire ? Et si son but finalement n'était que d'avoir accès à l'éternité ? Et si je n'avais pas été le seul à ne pas jouer cartes sur table ? Cela expliquerait qu'elle ne veuille plus de nous, sa méchanceté envers Esmé, cela se résumerait au simple fait qu'elle n'a tout simplement plus besoin de nous.

Je me sens trompé. Quelque chose en moi s'est brisé, faisant place au doute, de ses paroles, de ses sourires, de ses larmes lorsqu'on est partis, je me sens utilisé.

Il y a quelques instants, j'étais prêt à mourir. Mais cette haine, qu'il vient de déclencher en moi me donne un nouveau souffle, si je dois aller en enfer cela ne sera pas seul, j'emmènerais avec moi ce bâtard arrogant.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, jeune Edward ?

Mes sentiments envers cet individu se font entendre par un grognement sourd, le venin coule dans ma gorge m'offrant ainsi le goût acide de la trahison que je ressens envers celle que j'ai tant aimée qui ne veut que ma mort aujourd'hui. Je ne lui offrirais pas ce plaisir non plus à la place, elle gouttera à son tour à la solitude que je n'ai que trop connue à cause de ses mensonges.

– Je vais te crever ordure.

Le son de son rire provoque mes grognements que je ne contrôle plus et que ne souhaite plus contrôler. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais j'ai un but, sa destruction.

– Tu ne peux même pas bouger, alors, pour ce qui est de me tuer...

– Tu es un lâche ! tu t'attaques à un adversaire prisonnier et affaibli par ta…

Je ne peux pas formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle est pour lui.

– Dis-moi Edward ? De qui ? Ma protégée ? Mon amie ? Ou alors peut-être ma compagne ? Ma femme ? Mon… amante ?

Ses mots ont un effet frénétique sur moi. La force qui, m'empêché de bouger jusqu'à la ne retiens plus mon corps investi de rage meurtrière, je me lance sur l'enfoiré qui rit de moi. Jasper m'intercepte en plein vol se servant de son don en overdose pour me maintenir au sol et calmer ma folie.

– Il te provoque Edward, arrête de rentrer dans son jeu.

Le vampire vient à notre rencontre et s'accroupit près de nous.

– Lâche-le !

Mon frère exécute l'ordre sans aucune résistance.

– Recule et rejoint ta femme.

Jasper comme soumis au désir de notre adversaire suit à la lettre les paroles de ce dernier.

Je me relève instantanément me fixant à quelque centimètre de Grim mon visage placer devant le sien.

– Retourne auprès des tiens et oublie Isabella !

C'est un ordre, pour qui se prend-il ?

– Tu peux crever avant que je t'obéisse !

Il arque un sourcil, signe d'étonnement et il me tourne le dos sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant une ouverture pour l'attaquer, non si je dois le tuer cela sera de face et non comme un lâche, mais il ne se méfie pas de moi son attention va vers Isa.

– Insensible également, c'est très frustrant.

– Pourquoi Grim ?

– Hum… Le « pourquoi » va définitivement devenir le mot de la soirée, mais en ce qui concerne ta question j'ai bien peur que ma réponse ne te plaise pas.

– Dit toujours.

– Tu es la seule à pouvoir y répondre.

– Te fou pas de ma gueule Grim !

– Je t'avais prévenue que tu n'aimerais pas, mais pendant que nous sommes dans le jeu des questions commençant par le « pourquoi » dit-moi pourquoi tu es toujours pleinement consciente de tes actes ? Attention, je suis très fière de toi cela, prouve une évolution des plus flagrantes, mais outre toute la maîtrise que cela requière cela n'éclaire pas le mystère du pourquoi maintenant et surtout en face d'eux ?

Les mystères concernant anciennement ma Bella deviennent de plus en plus sombres et me rappellent que nous sommes ici pour en apprendre le plus possible. J'ai la sensation des plus pénible que mes envies de meurtre devront attendre.

– Je veux le voir crever.

Bien que je l'ai compris, l'entendre dire avec autant de convictions finit d'achever mes doutes sur elle.

– Cela peut expliquer certaines choses en effet, mais pas celui que tu ne peux l'atteindre.

– Je peux le faire physiquement.

– D'accord, ce qui amène inéluctablement une autre question, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas déjà tous morts.

– Peut-être l'envie de jouer avec eux comme ils l'ont fait avec moi.

– Tu n'es pas d'humeur à être contrarié donc j'irais dans ton sens, pour cette fois.

Ma famille est au niveau de la baie vitrée toutes en position d'attaque face au vampire sanguinaire qui n'y prête pas la moindre attention, mais Carlisle cherche à créer un premier contact.

– Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?

– À l'heure qu'il est probablement votre meilleure chance de survie, donc vous restez sagement loin d'Isa si vous ne voulez pas la voir réellement furax.

Jasper s'adresse directement à Isa d'une voix mise au supplice devant celui de sa femme.

– Isa, on a tous bien compris, mais s'il te plaît libère Alice.

Ledit Grim fait entendre son rire.

– Tu aveugles toujours la voyante ? Efficace et ironique, sans oublier un brin sadique, tu es très en forme dit moi, même si le fait que tu puisses encore diffuser cette énergie est assez perturbant, mais bon, tout le monde et toute chose ont ses limites. Il a raison. Je pense qu'ils ont bien compris et n'oublie pas que tu t'es réveillé de ton dernier débordement juste un peu plus tôt dans la journée donc si tu ne le fais pas pour elle fait le au moins pour t'économiser.

Je retrouve instantanément le broua sourd des pensées de tous sauf évidemment d'Isa et chose surprenante l'autre aussi est inaccessible à mon pouvoir. Alice se relève et se réfugie dans les bras de son mari épuiser par la douleur.

– Alors que faisons-nous Isabella ?

– Nous ne faisons rien, mais eux ils dégagent parce que si j'ai le malheur d'en recroiser un seul je vous jure que cela ne se passera pas aussi bien que ce soir.

Alors tues le que toute cette histoire se termine.

C'est toujours un plaisir de voir l'intérêt des siens, merci Rose.

Devant le visage incrédule de nos deux invités, ma sœur perd patience.

– Bon tu te décides ! Soit tu le tues soit tu l'écoutes, mais là cela devient grotesque, bien qu'il soit fort agréable de le voir pour une fois en position d'infériorité, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Tu t'es fait remplacer aussi facilement que l'on remplace une pile, ton ego doit souffrir le martyre, rend lui service Isa tue-le.

– Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques minutes c'est toi que j'avais à ma merci Rosalie.

– Tu le défends ? Mais c'est maladif chez vous d'être illogique, bref, moi je souhaitais aider Emmett et je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre, alors tu vas le tuer ou pas.

– Non rose je ne le tuerais pas, car la mort est paisible, simple, il est bien plus difficile de vivre, je veux qu'il puisse admirer le fruit de son labeur.

Je m'écarte doucement pour aller rejoindre ma famille, accueilli par les bras de ma mère je la rassure d'un signe de tête que je n'ai rien, du moins physiquement pour le reste c'est une autre histoire.

– Mais dis-moi rose je n'ai pas entendu ta plaidoirie ?

– Parce que tu t'imagines que moi je vais m'abaisser à te faire des excuses. Permets-moi de te dire que tu te fourvoies cela serait plutôt à toi de m'en présenter, depuis le début de cette... relation je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter que cela finirait mal et j'avais raison.

– Oui en effet.

– Et toi aurais-tu des choses à me reprocher ?

– Non, tu ne m'as jamais aimé étant réciproque je ne peux rien te reprocher aujourd'hui.

Les voir en face à face me fait comprendre qu'elles sont effectivement faite du même bois, menteuse et manipulatrice, j'entends encore Rosalie me rassurer sur la vie sentimentale de Bella elle aussi s'est bien foutu de ma gueule.

– Tu es devenue très forte et je ne parle pas uniquement de ta capacité à lui rabattre son claque merde dit elle en me désignant vaguement de la main.

– L'adrénaline, que veux-tu rose.

L'adrénaline, merci pour la piqûre de rappel, pitoyable.

– J'aurais dû m'écouter en ce qui concerne le père de Lola, car crois-moi j'avais des plans pour lui et il aurait été loin de les aimer, mais voilà il fallait sauver les apparences... enfin, tu connais les soi-disant principes qui dirigent ce clan. Crois-tu que la mort aurait été de mise pour cet « humain » .

– Cela aurait été un minimum.

– T'ai-je dit que je me serais fait un plaisir de m'en occuper personnellement ?

C'est bien la première fois que je vois la sincérité sur les traits de notre invitée se manifestant par un regard... complice ?

Je ne suis pas le seul à être étonné de cet échange le mec de mon ex que je verrouille du regard se tient en retrait de la scène et se permet même le luxe de me toiser tout en me souriant. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « insensible également » beaucoup trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et lorsque je vois son expression ironique je comprends que si moi je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées lui en revanche est probablement en train de se délecter des miennes, le léger hochement de tête qui m'envoie confirme mes doutes.

– Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes plus dans le minimum, je pense que justice aurait été faite, car en ce qui concerne la perversion je serais capable de te faire confiance.

Le sourire qui fend le visage de rose est d'une sincérité qui fait transpirer la véracité des propos d'Isa, cette dernière a repris entièrement son calme si j'en crois son rythme cardiaque et le fait qu'elle se rallume une clope.

– Je peux t'en prendre une ?

La fumeuse marque un temps d'arrêt pour arquer un sourcil en direction de ma sœur, mais à quoi joue-t-elle ?

– Tu ne sais pas tout sur nous ma jolie !

– Je vois ça !

– Regarde même Edward a pris de l'âge, comme quoi tout peut arriver.

– Oui, enfin le temps des bavardages inutiles est passé que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Comme si les derniers événements ne suffisaient pas me voilà recyclé aux « bavardages inutiles », l'étreinte d'Esmé me rappelle que je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant eux, enfin c'est sans compter jasper qui lui a pris une certaine distance avec tout le monde.

– J'en ai appris de belles sur toi.

– Tiens donc, je serais curieuse de savoir quoi.

– Je ne compte plus les abus de pouvoir, coup et blessure, meurtres sans oublier les petites escapades nocturnes...

De quoi parle-t-elle c'est quoi ces escapades dont elle affirme connaître l'existence, l'autre se rapproche légèrement de la scène, il doit être un acteur très présent durant ces escapades.

– Tout de suite les grands mots. Disons tout simplement que je n'aime pas qu'on me chie dans les bottes.

– C'est peu de le dire, mais j'aime la femme que tu es devenu du moins plus que l'adolescente gauche et niaise que tu étais avant.

C'est officiel, je vais tuer Rosalie.

– J'ai suivi ta carrière, impressionnant le taux de réussite.

– Et si tu sortais la langue de mon cul et que tu allais droit au but crois-tu que l'on gagnerait du temps ?

– Tu as raison, cessons de tourner autour du pot. Morgan nous attend en poste lundi matin et en vue de tes derniers exploits télévisuels tu es assez mal placé pour refuser.

– Abrège !

– Nous avons appris aussi que toute ton équipe a reçu un colis contenant des menaces.

– À moins que le meurtre ait été fait par l'un de vous je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

– J'y viens, tu étais plus patiente à Forks.

Voyant que cela va dégénérer Grim encercle la taille d'Isa lui chuchotant à l'oreille de ne pas dépasser ses limites. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il la prend dans ses bras comme si son seul touché pouvait l'apaiser.

– Prochaine erreur, je te renvoie valser. Est-ce clair Rosalie ?

– Je serais en poste lundi. Non pas en souvenir du passé comme eux, mais parce que je suis un vampire et qu'il m'est impossible d'assouvir mon plus grand rêve, devenir Maman, que l'on puisse abuser de l'innocence d'un enfant est à mes yeux un crime qui ne peut être puni que d'une seule façon.

– La motivation aussi forte soit elle ne suffit pas.

– Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça, mais je comprends, maintenant si tu laissais ta colère se taire un peu et que tu examinais la situation en tant que chef de ta brigade.

– Continue.

– Manque de personnel, une enquête qui n'aboutit en rien. Imagine, professionnellement parlant l'arrivée de deux agents avec nos capacités est une chance pour ta brigade, nous serions disponibles jour et nuit sans relâche, le télépathe te permettrait de gagner du temps et le plus important nous serions disposés à apporter une protection supplémentaire à tes équipiers qui courent un réel danger avec les menaces que vous avez reçues.

– Oui enfin si vous êtes aussi efficace que pour Lola je pense pouvoir m'en passer ! Sur ce, bonne continuation.

Lorsque je vois l'autre mettre une main sur l'épaule d'Isa, je n'y vois qu'un marquage de territoire, c'est plus fort que moi j'envoie une dédicace au télépathe « tu n'à qu'a lui pisser dessus pendant que tu y es ! Mais crois-moi, on se reverra avec ou sans l'accord d'Isa. » Pour seule réponse j'ai encore le droit à son putain de sourire, mais le silence de la pièce est rompu par la colère de rose qui se précipite vers Isa.

– Je te demande un mois rien de plus, si cela permettait de sauver un seul enfant ou alors un seul de tes gars. Ton orgueil est-il si mal placé pour courir ce risque ?

« Pris pour qu'elle dise non, parce que si elle nous lâche même une semaine je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer à quel point tu n'es rien. »

– Un mois et ensuite, on disparaît.

Isa dégage son bras de la main de rose et prend la direction de la porte, mais au moment de sortir elle se stoppa.

– Quinze jours, pas un seul de plus.

– Quinze jours ? Je sens que tu vas avoir un grand besoin de détente, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi cette nuit.

Sur ces paroles je vois Isabella se blottir dans ses bras...

Ils passent la porte marquant ainsi leur départ avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Le calme de la pièce est perturbé par le sifflement de rose qui ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer son avis.

– Malgré qu'elle est vachement changée, on peut dire qu'elle sait les choisir, c'est un putain de canon !


	15. Des alliés arrivent,un frère nous quitte

Chapitre 15

PDV JASPER

Après le départ de Grim et d'Isa hier soir il m'avait été vital de m'éloigner, la famille dans son ensemble souffrait, mais subir par procuration la destruction de mon frère était insoutenable.

Je priais pour que le temps de mon éloignement eût suffi aux miens pour l'apaiser un peu, même si je sais qu'une dizaine d'heures ou de siècle ne changeront rien à son humeur.

À mon arrivée, je me reprends la gifle des sentiments de tous. Je n'ai qu'une envie, tourné les talons. Mais j'ai des devoirs à respecter envers ma famille donc je me fais violence et reste. L'ambiance est bizarre, comme si tout le monde était en attente, mais aucune trace d'Edward.

– Alice, où est Edward ?

– Partis, et non, je ne sais pas où, et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, mais il est vivant.

Elle dit cela tout en fusillant Rose du regard, le ton de la journée est donné.

– Vous attendez quoi ?

– Les Denali, parce que Carlisle croit connaître le vampire qui accompagne Bella et veut en parler à Eleazar avant de nous en faire part, ils arrivent d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

– Lorsque tu dis « ils »...

– Eleazar, Carmen et l'autre dinde. Tu penses, elle n'allait pas louper l'occasion.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas certain que l'arrivée de la « dinde » autrement dit Tanya ne soit pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Voyant que le salon allait bientôt être pris d'assaut par les deux femmes qui m'entourent pour un règlement de comptes où je n'aurais probablement nul mot à dire je préfère aller voir Carlisle.

Je le vois assis dans son fauteuil, accoudé sur son bureau, les mains jointes et le front reposant dessus. Il a toujours été pour moi, un être inébranlable. Le voir dans cet état est bouleversant tout comme ses yeux lorsqu'il relève le regard vers moi.

– Carlisle, ce que je ressens de toi m'inquiète.

– Oui Jasper, j'ai peur et honte.

Je m'assieds en face de lui, à l'écoute de ses paroles.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire Jasper. Crois- moi lorsque je te dis que si nous restons nous risquons nos vies à tous. Mais ce risque n'était-il pas justifié pour sauver Bella, tu sais à quel point il est important à mes yeux d'être présent pour chacun de mes enfants et Bella est l'une d'entre vous, mais suis-je prêt à risquer vos vies pour soutenir mes convictions. Je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne me dis pas tout Carlisle.

– Oui, en effet. Les paroles qu'a eues Bella hier pour chacun d'entre nous étaient vraies et je lui en veux pour cela, car j'arrive à me demander si…

– Si, le jeu en vaut les chandelles ?

La phrase, que Carlisle n'a pas su terminer fût, complétée par Esmé, qui vient d'entrée dans la pièce. À son habitude elle se place tout naturellement à la droite de son époux une main sur l'épaule.

– Suis-je un mauvais père pour avoir de telles pensées ou un mauvais mari pour ne pas trouver les mots afin d'effacer de ton esprit ceux de Bella ?

– Écoute-moi bien Carlisle, tes convictions font de toi ce que tu es. La sagesse ne vient-elle pas des doutes que nous impose la vie ? Alors non. Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, si cela avait été le cas tu ne te poserais aucune question et nous serions déjà partis pour laisser Bella seul face à son destin. À la place nous attendons du renfort pour nous aider. Ma fille a été très dure dans ses paroles avec moi, mais je pense avoir suffisamment prouvé durant toutes les décennies passées que les sentiments de nos enfants n'ont pas de secret pour moi. Fais-moi confiance lorsque je te dis que malgré l'amertume et le ton de ses mots j'en ai compris le sens caché. Lorsque la tempête sera calmée, j'aurais une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je suis devenue un vampire, c'est que le bonheur n'est pas offert à qui tend la main, c'est une lutte de chaque instant et ce combat nous le mènerons à bien.

– Et si nous devions le perdre.

– Je préfère perdre en m'étant donné jusqu'au bout pour ce que je crois juste plutôt que de fuir et de ne plus jamais croire en rien.

– Tu as raison, merci.

Les bruits de moteur provenant de dehors nous indiquent l'arrivée du clan Denali, nous descendons au salon afin de les accueillir, n'ayant aucun atome crochu avec eux, mais après les politesses de bienvenue hypocrite à souhait à Tanya je préfère m'écarter de la scène.

– Carlisle, bien qu'il me soit toujours fort agréable que l'on se retrouve j'ai cru comprendre que la situation est des plus délicates et tu as été fort mystérieux au téléphone.

Notre père explique brièvement les derniers événements en évitant quelques détails, comme le fait que c'est Isabella qui a créé le chaos du salon et qu'elle a manqué de peu de tous nous tuer, mais la réaction d'Eleazar est violente lorsque Carlisle prononce le nom de Grim.

– Carlisle, es-tu en train de me dire que la petite amie d'Edward est sous la protection de Grim ?

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Tanya ruminait son impatiente pour ne pas réagir devant le titre de « petite amie d'Edward ».

– Ex-petite amie ! Et puis, hormis des problèmes, que lui a-t-elle apporté, cette fille ? Pourquoi perd-il encore son temps avec cette moins que rien?

Je connais l'expression qui dit qu'un train peut en cacher un autre, mais dans notre salon cela serait plus la jalousie d'une blonde, peut en cacher la fureur d'une autre. C'est au tour de rose, qui depuis quelque temps déjà, défend « sa Isa » tout croc devant. Mélanger, le besoin que rose a de protéger Isa, au fait, qu'elle ne supporte pas notre cousine, et vous obtenez...

– Non, mais, pour qui tu te prends pour parler de notre sœur dans ces termes ? Espèce de marie-couche-toi-là !

– Votre sœur? Je t'en pris, Rosalie pas toi, dis moi ce qu'elle est cette salope ? à part une pauvre humaine qui joue la pute à vampire

– Ça te ronge qu'elle est pus avoir Edward et pas toi.

– Crois-moi que si je la croise je lui dirais ses quatre vérités et jamais plus elle n'approchera Edward.

– Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je me ferais un plaisir d'organiser cette rencontre.

Le duel se joue en plein centre de tous. Les deux blondes sont face à face, la seule chose qui retient rose c'est le respect qu'elle porte a nos parents, parce que je suis mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir que sans ça notre cousine goutterait à un combat beaucoup moins verbal.

Eleazar qui est fait du même bois que Carlisle, c'est-à-dire, calme, et d'une patiente que lui envierait le plus grand des archanges, il attrape Tanya au poignet pour la forcer à le regarder. Comme pour incruster ses paroles dans l'esprit furibond de la blonde il articule à outrance, mais d'un ton qui ne laisse aucune place à la plaisanterie.

– Je te demande, non, je t'ordonne Tanya ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis pour quelque raison que ce soit d'approcher cette humaine.

– Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? Surtout en ce qui concerne une petite humaine qui serait aussi dangereuse pour moi que la fée clochette.

– Vois-tu l'état de la villa de nos hôtes ? J'en sais suffisamment pour être dans la certitude que Grim n'en est pas le responsable ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle est tout sauf Innocente à ce désastre.

Les yeux de l'ingénue qui s'époumone à vociférer des menaces visant Isabella écarquillent les yeux comme si elle découvrait à l'instant les lieux et elle finit par se retourner vers Carlisle comme pour lui demander confirmation.

– Oui en effet nous avons eu une légère divergence d'opinions avec elle.

L'expression minimaliste de notre patriarche fait sourire Rose et Emmett et a contrario finit de calmer l'autre détraquer qui trouve sagement une place dans un coin de la pièce.

– Mon ami, si tu as de telles réserves sur Isabella c'est que tu dois posséder des informations qui nous seraient probablement fort utiles.

– Sur l'humaine, à proprement parler non. Même si c'était le cas, je ne m'amuserais certainement pas à te les dévoiler au risque de mettre nos deux clans en péril, car malgré la force de notre amitié tu dois bien comprendre que là tu es sur le point de franchir une limite des plus dangereuses.

– Tu parles en énigme. Il est difficile pour moi et les miens de comprendre sans savoir la raison de tes craintes.

– Mais elles sont très simples à comprendre mes craintes comme tu les nommes, elles n'ont qu'un seul nom, le Grim Reaper.

– Je n'ai fait que croiser ce nom, dans quelques rapports confidentiels à voltera, durant mon séjour auprès des rois. En réalité, je comptais sur toi pour m'en apprendre le plus possible.

L'ancien Volturi est en conflit avec lui-même et se laisse plusieurs minutes de délibération pour finalement trancher et commencer son discours par de lourdes recommandations.

– Je préférerais ne pas devoir faire ce genre de révélations, mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que si un de tes enfants est impliqué votre manque d'information ne vous arrêtera pas. C'est dans ce but que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler ce que je sais, mais sachez que vous en prendre à lui n'est que folie, qui vous entraînera à votre perte. Alors que tous ceux qui ne sont pas certains de vouloir entièrement s'impliquer se préservent et sortent avant d'en savoir plus.

Carmen et Tanya partirent chasser. Dans notre famille, personne ne bougeât d'un millimètre, si un de nous est touché nous le sommes tous et c'est ensemble que nous combattrons, une raison pour laquelle je suis fière d'être un Cullen. Eleazar prit la parole.

– Beaucoup de vampires savent que l'État de New York est un État dit "libre", j'entends par là que les Volturi n'y font pas la loi et pour cause nous sommes sur le territoire du « Grim Reaper ».

– Qui est-il exactement pour avoir autant d'influence ?

– Aro et ses frères se sont toujours présenté comme les plus anciens représentants de notre espèce, ce qui leur donne figure de monarques pour l'ensemble de notre peuple. Les siècles se succédant tout comme les générations de vampires ont fait de leur dire une vérité, mais en réalité il n'en est rien. Il existe un être bien plus ancien et plus puissant qu'eux et c'est bien de lui que nous parlons.

– Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas roi ?

– Aro le craint, il est le sujet le plus tabou d'Italie, mais sur les ordres de mon roi j'ai passé des dizaines d'années consacrées à sa seule surveillance et je ne peux toujours pas dire exactement ce qui l'anime. Le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas. C'est un vampire très solitaire. On ne lui a jamais attribué, ni clan ni compagnon, à mon savoir il n'a jamais créé non plus d'autre vampire.

– Alors, pourquoi le craindre ?

– Parce que c'est le seul représentant des anciens peuples.

– Que sont que les anciens peuple ?

– Je n'en ai pas été le témoin, mais Marcus conserve lui aussi des écrits de l'époque qui marquait le début du clan royal. Ces archives ne sont que récit des combats plus violent les uns que les autres. Il les décrit lui-même comme génocide visant à assouvir la soif de pouvoir de son frère, des peuples complets ont été massacrés pour seule cause qu'ils possédaient des connaissances occultes. Vous dire exactement de quoi il parle n'est pas à ma portée, mais il met en avant le gâchis des forces magiques perdu durant cette croisade.

– Quel rapport avec Grim ?

– J'y viens, Grim n'est qu'un surnom, comme je vous disais il est un Grim Reaper, c'est un collecteur d'âmes, il a été un vampire qui à une époque était notre égale, mais il possède aujourd'hui bien trop de pouvoir pour être considéré toujours comme tel.

– Un vampire Amélioré ?

– Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu au combat. Sa force ne vient pas uniquement de capacité vampirique, ses dons sont multiples, j'ai pu en isoler quelqu'un, mais malgré ma faculté je suis intimement convaincu que je sais uniquement ce qu'il a bien voulu me concéder.

– Et plus exactement ?

– Je l'ai vu marier le feu et le vent, manipuler humains et immortelle grâce à l'hypnose, utiliser la télépathie et sans trop m'avancer je suis sûr qu'il a la possibilité de paralyser les mouvements de ses adversaires. Je ne vous parle pas de ses techniques de combat physique, développer depuis je ne sais combien de siècles, mais une chose est certaine, il a bien souvent décimé la garde entière des Volturi aussi facilement, et avec autant de plaisir qu'un enfant déballe ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

– Ça explique pas comment il est devenu si puissant et pourquoi ne pas tuer Aro directement ?

– Et qu'est-ce qui a arrêté Aro ? S'il a décimé tous les peuples, pour avoir le monopole du pouvoir pourquoi se terrer à Voltera ?

– Il ne s'en est jamais pris à Aro directement. Pourquoi reste un mystère que lui seul pourrait éclaircir, mais il n'est pas du genre expansif sur son histoire.

– Le connais-tu personnellement ?

Le demi-sourire de notre invité me fait penser que non seulement c'est le cas, mais qu'il doit conserver bien plus d'informations qu'il ne le laisse entendre.

– Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Aro et ses frères n'ont pas posé plus de difficulté que ça lors de mon départ ? Oui je le connais et sur un point de vue qui m'est totalement propre je le respecte énormément. Tu t'entendrais probablement beaucoup avec lui Carlisle. Mais ne vous y tromper pas, si vous vous infiltrez dans une histoire qu'il lui est rattaché cela aurait de graves conséquences. Les Volturi, n'accepteront jamais que vous soyez allié à lui et y verront un acte de trahison. Dans un autre sens, allez contre Grim, revient à signer l'arrêt de mort de tous, alors réfléchissez bien.

Les mots qu'il a prononcés à Tanya me reviennent, je diffuse ce sentiment de confiance qui pourrait l'inciter à nous faire quelques confidences supplémentaires tout en lui donnant la direction de ces dernières.

– Tu as interdit Tanya d'approcher Isabella pourquoi ?

– Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas exactement ce que représente cette humaine pour lui et ton don n'y changera rien Jasper, mais, peu importe si Grim la protège, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Ce genre de combat n'est pas à notre portée et même si je vous accorde que Tanya n'est pas toujours la personne agréable que l'on souhaiterait je ne veux pas la voir se rapprocher de toute cette histoire.

Un bruit provient de l'étage et plus exactement de la chambre d'Edward, moi qui me dis son frère je n'ai pas été là au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, a-t-il été présent tout le long de la conversation ? Je prends l'initiative de le rejoindre.

Je sais que seul Edward peut être dans cette chambre et pourtant le doute m'envahis à mesure que j'avance, c'est pourtant bien son odeur, ses pas, mais je ne ressens rien, aucune douleur, aucune colère.

Je ne frappe pas, il sait que je suis là et je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que s'il ne veut pas me voir il trouvera les mots pour le dire. Toute la famille est bientôt avec moi Eleazar en retrait, bien que proche de notre famille il sait qu'il y a des moments ou dès limite s'imposent. Nous sommes tous réunis dans sa chambre, la scène s'était déjà jouée quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce qui se déroule sous nos yeux est bien différent.

Edward a placé un carton sur le canapé de sa chambre et le rempli de tout ce qu'il a de plus précieux à ses yeux, Rose craque en le voyant le départ qu'il est en train de préparer.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On était d'accord Edward, je sais que c'est dur, mais…

– Non rose tu ne sais rien.

Sa voix confirme mes doutes, monocorde annonçant ce qui n'est pas moins que la vérité, on ne peut pas savoir, on ne le vit pas. Rose préfère quitter les lieux suivis d'Emmett qui ne cache aucunement le dégoût que lui inspire la fuite d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il finit d'avoir réuni toutes les choses qu'il souhaite, il passe devant moi et dans ses yeux j'y vois la chose que j'ai fuie pendant si longtemps.

– Ne fait pas ça Edward, je t'en prie, nous t'aiderons, mais...

– Vous en avez suffisamment fait merci.

Je le suis, par soutien, par culpabilité d'être impuissant je ne sais plus. La famille se réunit dans le salon, mais là où tous attendaient qu'Edward parte par la porte en disant adieu il se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison.

Edward est debout au centre du jardin, les yeux aussi vides d'expression que son cœur de sentiment.

Il allume un feu, son esprit aussi a quitté toute réalité.

Tous comprirent son geste au moment où il commença à alimenter le brasier.

Toutes les lettres d'amour suppliant le pardon de Bella qu'il avait écrites durant ces cinq dernières années sans jamais lui envoyer.

Toutes les partitions qu'il jouait priant secrètement le vent à les envoyer à sa muse.

À ses pieds, le carton de photos de leur couple et comme par plaisir sadique de faire durer sa torture il prend les photos une à une avant de les jeter aux flammes, les clichés fondent sous la chaleur ne laissant que des cendres, les images d'Edward et Bella ne sont plus que poussière. Lorsque je le vois prendre la peluche que lui avait offerte Bella, il l'a tant de fois serré dans ses bras dans les moments où le manque d'elle devenait insoutenable que je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

– Edward tu ne peux pas…

– Dégage Jasper.

Il saisit la dernière chose le reliant à son passé et par réflexe lui enlève les quelques brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés. Un dernier regard vers ce compagnon factice qui signifiait tant de choses pour lui il y a encore que quelques heures et il réitère le même geste que pour le reste.

Je vois le jouet se déformer pour s'embraser comme tous les souvenirs qui l'entourent et lorsque les flammes finirent d'achever ce qui restera à tout jamais son plus beau rêve je comprends que nous venons bien d'assister au départ de mon frère, il a délibérément abandonné aux flammes toutes émotions pour devenir un être bien loin de ce que l'on a connu.

La tristesse que je ressens est profonde, mais personnelle, j'aurais voulu qu'Edward et Bella se retrouvent et reconstruisent le couple qu'ils avaient été, je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela me tenait à cœur jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou tout espoir semble perdu.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, il vous faut prendre une décision.

Carlisle comprend bien que celle que son fils a prise est irrévocable.

– Nous te soutiendrons toujours Edward dans tes choix, mais Bella a besoin de nous.

Le rire sans joie et froid de mon frère ne laisse rien envisager de bon pour la suite.

– Tu te trompes, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de nous, elle s'est servie de nous et ça depuis le premier jour.

Il a tort, au début de leurs relations je pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions de la demoiselle et je suis certain qu'elle était sincère.

– Sincère ? En es-tu sûr Jasper. Moi je vais te dire que beaucoup de choses deviennent de plus en plus claires depuis que cette vérité m'est apparue.

– Comme quoi ?

– Reprenons les faits dans l'ordre, elle n'a jamais eu peur de nous, pourquoi ? Tout simplement, car nous n'avons jamais été un danger pour elle pour preuve hier. Ensuite nous avons toujours cru que son instinct de survie était inexistant moi le premier aveuglé par ses mensonges, mais si je ne me trompe pas, les attaques de James et ses acolytes n'ont elles pas commencé peu après l'arrivée de miss Swan dans notre ville ? Quoi de plus efficace qu'un clan complet de vampire pour se protéger d'autre vampire, car au final nous n'avons jamais réellement su le but de leur visite sur nos terres, ha si ! la curiosité avait ils mentionné ! Avouez que c'est faible comme excuse. Tout ceci n'est qu'un échantillon des faits, mais je peux vous assurer que l'on s'est tous fait berner par cette « petite humaine inoffensive ».

– Tu oublies qu'elle s'est fait mordre durant la traque.

– Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle rechercher, sinon pourquoi ne pas s'être défendu contre James comme elle a su si bien le faire contre nous.

– Peut-être que…

– Tes « peut-être » Carlisle ne suffiront pas à contrer mes arguments, tu voulais ma décision et mon point de vue donc les voici. Qu'elle ait toujours eu ça en elle ou pas comme tu sembles le croire cela ne change rien, elle est devenue dangereuse et, que fait on lorsque la vie des nôtres est en danger ? Nous éradiquons le problème.

– Tu parles de Bella en est tu conscient.

– Je parle d'un être qui s'est accouplé avec ce qui à apparemment de plus dangereux et qui n'a qu'un seul but nous détruire Carlisle, le choix est simple soit nous faisons face aujourd'hui soit elle nous poignardera dans le dos plus tard, son compagnon la dit lui-même, son pouvoir a encore évolué imagine ce qu'il pourrait devenir si nous laissons le temps jouer en sa faveur ? Nous avons quinze jours à compter de demain pour en apprendre le plus possible et créer un plan qui nous assurera la victoire et je compte bien les utilisés.

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à mettre au point une stratégie visant à faire du mal à Bella.

Les mots que je viens de prononcer me sont dictés par tellement de sentiments que moi-même j'en est le vertige, mais jamais je ne ferrais de mal a Bella, ça reviendrait à renier tout se que nous sommes.

– Et pourtant c'est bien par là que nous devrons attaquer, car tout-puissant qu'il est son point faible sera elle, croit moi sur parole je suis mieux placé que personne pour le savoir.

– Non, la destruction n'est pas une solution c'est une tragédie, nous sommes venue ici pour réunir notre famille non pas tuer Bella.

– Dans ce cas, personne ne te retient Jasper.

Estomaquer par ses paroles j'en reste sans voix contrairement à Alice.

– Mais tu es devenue fou Edward tu te rends compte de tes paroles.

– Tiens le lutin plein de bon sens se réveille. Ne m'as-tu pas toi-même avec pour échos le soutien de ton mari craché au visage ma lâcheté de ne pas assumer mes actes et mes responsabilités . Alors nous y voilà, nous avons tous la responsabilité et le devoir de conservation des uns et des autres vas-tu fuir à ton tour ?

Carlisle qui est loin d'avoir la place la plus facile met fin au conflit par un compromis.

– Vous avez tous raison, cependant nous nous devons d'être honnêtes envers nous-mêmes en avouant ne pas être en mesure aujourd'hui de mener quelques actions que ce soit. Nous possédons un délai de quinze jours, je te demande Edward de ne pas succomber à ta vengeance avant la fin de ces deux semaines et selon ce que nous apprendrons nous aviserons sur la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Même s'il rassure notre patriarche d'un signe de tête je ne suis pas dupe, il n'a plus rien à perdre, Edward est devenu dangereux.

PDV Isa

Je me noie dans un océan opaque à l'odeur ferreuse, du sang, je lutte contre les vagues qui tentent de m'entraîner inlassablement vers le fond.

Sentant la terre sous mes mains j'en déduis que j'ai remporté la bataille, me redressant je comprends qu'il n'en est rien. Sur le rivage s'entassent des centaines de corps provenant de mon passé, tous se mirent en mouvements sous mon regard effrayé pour m'attraper, le besoin de fuir m'envahis, mais comme si mon corps avait pris sa propre décision il reste inerte laissant les mains décomposées s'emparer de moi, non c'est trop tôt, il devait me rester plus de temps avant que lui aussi me trahisse à son tour. Le slogan que scandent les corps raisonne en moi.

– Justice Vengeance…

Je sais que je ne dois pas laisser les paroles m'influencer et me battre contre cet appel aux armes, mais l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça, me laissait glisser, trouver la paix loin de tout devient tellement puissante que je ne peux plus les ignorer.

Ils se sont trompé je ne suis pas à la hauteur je ne peux contenir cette haine qui ne fait que croître au plus profond de moi. Que les dieux m'en soient tous témoins j'ai tout fait pour renverser les choses, mais que suis-je ? Hormis une pauvre humaine offerte en pâture à tant de force. Les cadavres décharné et édenté se rient de moi, fêtant la défaite de ma volonté, oui ils ont gagné.

Mon corps a l'image de ce que je suis devenu à un esprit contradictoire et réagis brutalement à mon abandon, une violente nausée me secoue et le liquide qui s'échappe de mes convulsions est noir comme la nuit, plus la substance se déverse de moi et plus les êtres qui m'entourent s'éloignent.

La douleur qui vient de naître dans mon torse est si aiguë que je ne peux refouler un hurlement.

La chute qui suit mon cri est douloureuse, mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux les cadavres on disparut pour laisser place à mon réveil qui affiche quatre heures du matin et une main blanche qui me tend un café. Après m'avoir laissé quelques minutes de répit, Grim vient s'asseoir auprès de moi.

– Ils m'ont eux Grim.

– C'est ce qui se répète le plus ces derniers temps, tu dois tenir bon.

– Facile à dire, pour toi.

– Non, tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi si je savais comment éviter ceci.

– Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le dis-tu m'aurais déjà achevé.

– Ce sont des paroles indignes de toi et de ce que tu es, tu sais très bien que mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Je l'ai blessé, volontairement en plus, mais je me sens tellement perdu devant tout ça et savoir que d'un seul geste il pourrait abréger mon existence me rend hargneuse.

– Mais cette fois j'ai réussi à les repousser.

– ça, c'est nouveau, comment ?

– C'était bizarre, mon corps rejeter une espèce de… goudrons et ils ont reculé.

– Que penses-tu que cela puisse signifier ?

– Que mon corps me demande d'arrêter de fumer.

– Cela serait une bonne idée en effet, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le sens de ton rêve a moins bien sûr que tu es regardé Constantine ces derniers jours.

– Je suis désolé pour samedi soir, j'aurais dû te le dire pour que tu m'accompagnes.

– Oui, cela aurait été judicieux, mais je suis habitué que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, j'ai pris pour réflexe de devancer tes plans foireux parce que la stratégie fait définitivement pas partie de ton patrimoine.

– Si tu n'avais pas été là, cela aurait probablement mal tourné.

– Isabella, je rêve où tu viens de me faire des excuses ? Ne cherches-tu pas à me retenir pour ne pas affronter ta journée ?

– Peut-être, va savoir.

Ses bras s'ouvrent naturellement et j'y retrouve la place protectrice que je chéris tant, si seulement il pouvait me préserver de ce qui me ronge tout serait tellement plus simple.


	16. Découverte

**Chapitre 16**

Cinq heures, douché et prête pour ma journée, du moins je fais tout pour m'en convaincre.

J'attrape veste, plaque, flingue et je me dirige vers ma bécane, fidèle amie qui m'offrira le temps du voyage jusqu'aux bureaux l'adrénaline qui complétera à merveille la surdose de caféine que j'ai dans le sang.

Les locaux qui devraient à cette heure-ci être assez calmes sont en pleine effervescence.

– Il faut qu'il me débloque ces putains de fonds sans ça, je suis coincé. Bouge-toi gros !

– Oui, bah si tu t'imagines qu'avoir Morgan au téléphone, à même pas six heures du matin c'est facile ne te gêne pas gros con ! Non, non, madame ce n'est pas à vous que je parle. Oui je sais que seul le chef Swan est autorisé à… écouter ! Je ne vous parle pas du bal de la police là ! La vie d'une gosse est en jeu bordel, alors tu vas bouger ton gros cul sinon...

Houla, on va intervenir là, je saisis le combiné sous les yeux soulagés de Brass.

– Chef Swan à l'appareil, j'exige de parler au directeur Morgan de toute urgence.

– Madame, le directeur a clairement spécifié que…

– Deux solutions. Sois, vous me le passez dans les plus brefs délais ou bien je me déplace et vous refais entièrement la décoration de votre petit bureau de secrétaire, en version Bagdad, est-ce clair ?

Ça bouge de l'autre côté de la ligne j'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir de bon matin. Brass me fait passer ladite urgence dont je ne sais encore rien. Je lis en diagonale et y trouve les mots importants, ventes, enfants intactes et timings de vente quarante-cinq minutes.

– Morgan, j'écoute !

– Débloquez-moi le compte des ventes internet. J'ai une intacte en fin de vente.

– Combien ?

Merde, j'ai zappé ça, mais lorsque je vois le chiffre mon interlocuteur s'inquiète du silence.

– Swan ?

– Heu… quatre-vingt-cinq mille.

– Dollars !

– Non en roubles, évidemment en dollars, mais, je vous assure de vous récupérer les fonds.

– J'y compte bien ! Les grands chefs vous ont à l'œil Swan pas d'impers. Ça y est l'ordre, est passé. Pour une heure, vous avez carte blanche.

Autorisation en poche, je fais signe à Keïz de se remettre dans la file des acheteurs.

– Ton dimanche ?

– Joker.

La première heure se conclut par notre victoire sur les enchères de l'enfant, le rendez-vous avec les vendeurs passés, toujours par le biais d'internet, ils seront dans la périphérie de la ville dans deux heures, j'envoie Zok à qui je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui demander ce qu'il foutait ici et Big qui tourne comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il a vu les yeux de la petite sur l'écran. De mon côté, j'avertis l'hôpital (merde je ne me suis pas occupé de remplacer le doc) qu'ils vont accueillir une enfant dans la matinée, plus une équipe de secours à proximité du lieu d'échanges.

– Chef, les deux bleus sont arrivés. Ils attendent dans votre bureau.

Lorsque je dis que le travail est mon salut, je les avais oubliés, mais eux pas apparemment.

– Merde, on n'a pas le temps.

– On peut peut-être se rendre utile ?

Ils viennent de débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dos au mur et chrono en main je me formaliserais plus tard et réponds à Rosalie.

– On a une vente timing sur le point de se conclure. Deux agents sur le terrain pour la transaction, je débite toutes les informations susceptibles de leur être utiles tout en dévalant les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol pour nous équiper des gilets par balle.

– C'est quoi une vente timing ?

Là, une grande vérité s'impose à moi. Je n'ai pas récupéré deux agents, je viens de m'handicaper de deux incompétents.

– OK que les choses soient claires…

– Chef !

– Oui Keïz ?

– J'ai préparé leur kit. Voila, cadeau de la maison.

Il dit ceci tout en tendant à Rosalie et à son frère leur oreillette et leur nouvelle plaque à l'effigie de la brigade.

– Tu vois cette plaque Rosalie ? Ça dit que tu es une professionnelle et toi tu te pointes sans même connaître la base du métier !

– Isa, c'est quoi cette embrouille ?

Brass est tout sauf con, je suis sûr que l'âge de Rosalie l'emmerde et il vient de comprendre en plus qu'elle n'est pas formée pour le poste, il m'interroge tout en s'équipant, les Cullen font pareil.

– Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais on ne peut pas les laisser ensemble.

– Je la sens de moins en moins cette histoire de recrutement de Morgane.

– Si tu savais.

– Raconte en gros.

– Je t'ai raconté l'histoire de la petite Lola, tu as devant toi ceux qui savaient tout et se sont barrés comme des putes.

Le regard de mon collègue se braque sur Edward, qui ni prête aucune attention.

– Et on est censé bosser avec ça !

À l'instant même où Edward se retourne pour parler je sais que je ne vais pas aimer. Comment ? je ne sais le dire, sensation de picotement qui remonte le long de mon dos, l'instinct peut être, mais c'est droit dans mes yeux, qu'il répond à Brass d'un ton calme et froid.

– Ça fait bien cinq ans, que vous travaillez avec elle. Ça ne vous changera pas trop, une pute pour pute vous vous y retrouverez ! Parce que si pour nous la situation nous a obligés à partir toi t'as fait quoi pour cette gamine ? Rien. Alors, ne fais pas chier !

Ses paroles vont droit là où ça fait mal.

– Dégage grosse merde ! Sort de ma vue !

Il reste nonchalamment appuyer contre le mur tout sourire dehors, il sait qu'il a tapé juste, enfoiré je m'étais pas préparé au coup bas, pourtant qu'attendais-je d'autre de la part des Cullen. La douleur des souvenirs se transforme en colère contre lui évidemment, mais surtout contre moi-même, quelle conne j'aurais dû anticiper. Rosalie attrape son frère par le bras pour le faire sortir et lui dit quelque chose si bas que nous sommes exclus de l'échange, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

– ça va aller Isa ?

– Mais oui, c'est un connard, laisse tomber ! Ils sont là pour quinze jours après ils dégagent et tout redeviendra normal, viens on a une inter sur le feu je te rappelle.

– Heu… Isa, la blonde c'est sa première intervention officielle n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

En formulant ma réponse, je comprends dans quelle merde je suis.

– De nous deux tu es le seul à avoir l'autorisation de former un nouveau sur le terrain, putain de stage de merde !

– On n'a qu'à faire l'impasse, tant pis.

– Non. Morgan a été très clair, on a trop de monde sur le dos pour se permettre un vice de procédure et bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire si on veut conserver l'enquête qui touche le doc il va falloir arrondir les angles sur ce coup.

– On est si mal que ça ?

– Ils veulent me voir tomber, mais tant que je n'aurais pas coincé le meurtrier de Smith je ne leur offrirais pas ce plaisir. On doit absolument être dans les clous, prend Rosalie avec toi.

– ça va aller avec Cullen ?

– Non, mais je ferais tout comme. La priorité c'est la gosse, lui ça sera pour plus tard.

On rejoint Rosalie et l'autre dans le parking.

– Rosalie, tu feras équipe avec Brass et Cullen avec moi. Tu écoutes bien ton partenaire, il connaît le terrain et nos méthodes.

Vu l'heure, la circulation sera un enfer et pas question de perdre plus de temps, je tends mon second casque à Edward qui le prend sans aucun commentaire, j'en déduis que le message a dû être correctement interprété.

Moi qui ne prends jamais de passager, si on m'avait dit, il y a une semaine que je dérogerais à cette règle avec lui j'en aurais bien ri.

Je monte. Mets le moteur en route. Il prend place, les mains bien sur la poignée arrière, lui qui voulait me faire croire, il y a peine deux jours que son souhait le plus cher était de me prendre dans ses bras il a apparemment changé d'idée, une fois de plus.

– Dis donc Cullen, ça, c'est de l'entrée. Tu sais que tu es le premier que je vois monter avec notre chef sur son bébé. Fais gaffe, n'approche pas trop, elle mord vite.

Nous sommes équipés de nos oreillettes et les casques de micros, ce qui me permet de couper court au délire de Keïz.

– C'est bon Keïz ! On a compris l'idée.

Je m'engage dans la circulation et commence à slalomer à travers le trafic de ce lundi matin, nous arrivons avec un temps record au lieu de l'échange, une fois en planque nous prenons nos repères.

– Keïz ? Tu as le visuel ?

– Non, je n'ai rien du tout. L'entrepôt est trop vieux et ne possède aucun système de surveillance.

– Passe sur les caméras embarquées.

– Je vous ai en vue mes lapins.

– Brass et Rosalie vous êtes en charge de mettre la gosse à l'abri.

Voilà le plus douloureux du travail, l'attente, toute mon équipe est sous-tension, nous faisons ça depuis des années, mais chaque affaire est unique comme la victime.

Mon nouveau coéquipier donne le change à merveille, dire que je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il se plante serait faux, mais dans le cas présent s'il peut être un brin efficace c'est toujours ça en plus pour la gosse. L'autre facteur qui nous rend l'attente infernale s'appelle Keïz.

– Dis-moi chef, ton dimanche, raconte. Une journée de repos, après deux jours de disparition, tu dois avoir beaucoup de trucs à confesser.

Mon silence n'arrête pas Keïz, il est nerveux comme nous tous, mais en plus il est aveugle à cause du manque de caméra et ça mélangé à l'adrénaline lui donne la sale manie d'être beaucoup trop bavard pour sa propre survie.

– Moi je suis sûr qu'il y a un homme là-dessous, ou peut être bien une femme.

Le monologue de mon abruti d'informaticien tourne à un échange de doux mot d'amour entre lui et Brass et si mon baraqué s'énerve ce n'est pas cause de Keïz contrairement à ce que l'on peut entendre, mais parce que les vendeurs ont trente minutes de retard et ça ce n'est pas normal.

– On fait quoi Isa ?

– Big et Zok, inspecter les lieux, les autres on ne bouge pas.

Les minutes d'attente se succèdent, jusqu'au moment où la voix de Big se fait entendre.

– Isa, on a trouvé quelque chose. Tu devrais venir.

L'équipe dans son ensemble, arme au point se rejoint au centre de l'entrepôt.

– C'est là.

Un container parmi tant d'autres, mais à sa porte une marque distinctive, une blouse blanche. Une fois le vêtement en main je reconnais le badge de notre docteur.

– On ouvre.

– Non Brass ! Container veut dire, propriété privée. Il nous faut un mandat.

Je me retourne pour buter contre mon nouveau coéquipier putain il me gonfle déjà à être constamment dans mes basques. Il faut que je voie Rosalie, ils ont été engagés pour leurs capacités après tout.

– Tiens Cullen prend mon portable téléphone à Morgane pour le mandat.

Grâce à Jasper mon chef les voit marcher sur l'eau il va bien lui accorder le mandat et moi je vais voir sa sœur et lui chuchote ma demande.

– Dis-moi s'il y a quelqu'un dans le contai...

– Rappelle-moi ce que nous sommes sensés trouver ici ?

– La gosse

– Je n'espère pas, le container empeste le sang.

Son frère me tend le portable que je ne prends pas le temps de récupérer, pour foncer vers le container.

Rosalie retient ma main qui s'apprêter à actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture.

– Ça peut être un piège, on nous a volontairement entraînés ici, imagine que la porte soit piégée et que la gamine soit vivante !

– La gamine ne survivra probablement pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des démineurs ! sortez tous ! J'ouvre j'en prends la responsabilité.

– Isa…

– C'est un ordre ! !

Tout le monde s'exécute sauf Edward.

– Tu as un problème avec l'autorité Cullen .

– Tu m'as désigné ton partenaire, j'obéis et puis ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose, si ça explose !

Sa phrase se termine sur le cliquetis du mécanisme de la porte, je l'ouvre, pas de bombe, mais à la vision du contenu j'aurais préféré.

– Isa ?

– Chef ça va ?

– Isa, Cullen RÉPONDEZ MERDE !

Je suis en quelques secondes entourer de la totalité de l'équipe, qui ont tous la même réaction qu'Edward et moi, le silence bien que ce dernier se démarque pour avoir les yeux braquer non sur la scène, mais sur moi.

La mise en scène est macabre, des chaînes ont été soudées sur les deux parois opposées, toutes deux tressées de fil barbelé qui finit par s'entremêler autour d'un corps nu qui relit l'ensemble en son centre.

Un corps plus petit est à genoux attaché par le même procéder aux jambes que le premier, les visages ont été brûlés, mais un élément flagrant est offert à nos yeux, un jouet enchevêtrer contre le petit corps, un ours en peluche.

Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que mon cerveau cesse d'analyser, mais cette peluche je la connais, ce petit corps c'est Mélanie et lorsque mes yeux remontent sur le corps de l'adulte je comprends avec horreur qu'il s'agit d'Angela.

Big reconnaît à son tour notre amie et devant le flot de sentiments qu'il doit ressentir il tombe à son tour à genoux. Je ne peux pas, je suis une professionnelle je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à la scène avant l'arrivée des légistes, mais je ne veux pas laisser ma seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue comme ça.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule comme pour m'empêcher d'avancer, Brass, il a raison, mais je ne suis pas son conseil.

Je voudrais pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, mais rien ne vient, j'ai froid, je suis profondément gelé et je sais que ce n'est pas mon corps qui tremble, mais bien les restants d'une âme déjà en triste état.

Je commence à détacher l'enfant, Mélanie, moi qui m'étais juré de te mettre en sécurité, j'ai signé ton exécution. Je suis bientôt aidé par une main blanche et que je sais aussi froid que le petit corps que l'on manipule aussi délicatement que s'il avait s'agit du dernier câlin d'une mère à sa fille.

Une fois le premier corps libéré Rosalie et moi recommençons avec celui d'Angela, à chaque lien que j'enlève les souvenirs resurgissent, ses sourires, son espoir, son courage pour tous ces enfants dont elle avait la charge, mais aussi son soutient dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie, elle a toujours été là, mais où étais-je lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi ? Edward choisit ce moment pour donner son opinion.

– Je suppose que la gosse était sous votre protection ?

– Chef Swan ?

Les légistes, secours et autres équipes sont arrivés sur les lieux, les questions se succèdent, comme mes réponses automatiques, les promesses de rapidité pour les diverses analyses me sont faites, mes remerciements d'usage pour ce genre d'attention leur répondent. J'ai la sensation de ne pas être l'actrice, mais la spectatrice, mon corps connaît la procédure et la pratique, mon esprit lui reste bloqué.

Je rentre à la brigade, seul endroit où je me sens encore à ma place. Mon équipe a compris et a pris le relais, Big quant à lui, il est anéanti je devrais aller le soutenir, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

À l'abri dans mon bureau j'appelle la seule personne que je souhaite voir.

– Grim ? C'est moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Je suis navré Isabella j'ai dû quitter New York pour quelques jours, je suis en route pour Seattle, je serais de retour mercredi matin probablement, un souci ?

– Non, à mercredi.

Je mets fin à la communication, lui parler est une chose, mais pas par téléphone.

Brass entre, à sa suite Zok et Keïz sans oublier le duo Cullen.

– On les retrouvera chef.

– Je sais.

Mais combien d'entre eux le paieront de leur vie avant ?

– Il y avait ça sur les lieux.

Rosalie me tend le papier où je peux lire à voix haute « troisième avertissement Swan ».


	17. Journée difficile

**CHAPITRE 17**

Un silence de plomb est tombé dans mon bureau, mais plusieurs choses se passent simultanément. L'entrée de Morgane, suivi du téléphone qui sonne avec pour préfixe les trois chiffres de Forks, sonnerie qui fait écho à mon portable qui lui affiche clairement le nom de Grim. Je prends mon portable, Grim n'appelle jamais, j'en déduis que l'urgence est là.

À peine ai-je décroché que j'entends un sifflement significatif à la vitesse et mon ami qui débite ses paroles si vite que je peine à le comprendre.

– Isabella, tu te rends immédiatement chez moi, tu boucles tout et promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu garderas ton amulette, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Laisse-moi arriver, jure-moi de ne pas prendre de décision avant que je sois là Isabella.

– D'accord.

Le téléphone du bureau n'arrête pas de sonner, je sais que les parents d'Angela doivent avoir été mis au courant, mais je n'ai pas la force de leur présenter mes condoléances, je bascule l'appel vers la salle informatique, Keïz comprend immédiatement et va prendre l'appel.

Lorsque je relève la tête, je vois Morgan qui s'avance vers moi, mais aussi Edward, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux.

– Isabella, je tiens avant toutes choses à vous dire que vous avez évidemment tout mon soutien en ce qui concerne la perte de votre amie, mais malheureusement je suis aussi là pour des raisons beaucoup plus officiel.

Je ne dis rien, à quoi bon de toute façon je sais que cela ne changera rien.

– Je vous ai prévenu ce matin que nous étions sur la ligne jaune, malgré ceci vous avez commis une grave erreur en pénétrant sans mandat dans le container, vous savez pourtant qu'il s'agit d'une propriété privée.

Je fusille Edward du regard et lui me renvoie, un putain de sourire en coin.

– Le vice de procédure est énorme malgré le fait de circonstance aggravante dû à cette cruauté, on peut expliquer l'absence de mandat, en vers le présumer coupable peut se comprendre, mais il en est beaucoup moins, pour les supposés complices. Nous perdons toute chance de comparaître ces derniers devants la cour, et ceci est très grave et pas digne de vous.

Je ravale le flot d'insultes qui naît dans ma gorge pour le traître derrière mon directeur pour me concentrer sur ce dernier afin de sauver les meubles, il faut qu'il nous laisse l'enquête.

– Nous étions là-bas pour sauver une gosse ! L'urgence était de mettre l'enfant en sécurité, oui j'ai pris l'initiative de passer outre l'autorisation, j'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose et dans le cas de libération d'otages les mandats ne sont pas obligatoires.

– Ne m'apprenez pas la loi, chef Swan ! Je joue suffisamment avec ses limites afin de vous couvrir pour être au courant de ce genre de détails, mais moi aussi j'ai des comptes à rendre et il me devient de plus en plus dur, de faire face à la pression qu'exercent les différents chefs de service sur votre brigade et particulièrement sur vous pour pouvoir maintenir le navire sans qu'en plus vous vous couliez vous-même.

Suis-je en droit de dire que j'en ai suffisamment marre pour ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, peu importe, les faits sont là.

– D'accord et alors, ils veulent ma tête et bien qu'ils la coupent. J'en ai plus rien à foutre, mais je peux vous faire le serment sur ma vie que l'enculé qui s'en est pris aux miens n'en ressortira pas vivant lorsque je lui aurais mis la main dessus, avec ou sans votre accord.

– Écoutez Isabella. La seule chose qui peut encore sauver cette situation est que les trois victimes hormis la petite n'étaient pas rattachées directement à cette unité officiellement. Ce qui ne vous implique pas au premier degré, parce que si cela devenait une affaire personnelle aux yeux de tous et non en huis clos sachez, que je ne pourrais plus rien. Je serais contraint de vous enlever l'enquête. J'ai une réunion pour en débattre qui commence d'ici une heure, je ferais mon possible, mais je ne vous garantis absolument rien.

Il quitte mon bureau sous le regard de tous, certains étonnés de la tournure de la situation d'autres comme Brass écœuré et évidemment Edward qui jubile.

– Que tout le monde sorte sauf toi Cullen, Brass ferme la porte et va rejoindre Keïz en salle informatique pour commencer les recherches.

Tout le monde exécute ma demande et j'attends patiemment que ma porte se ferme avant de me jeter sur Edward pour le choper au col.

– Pourquoi ? Angela et cette gosse n'ont rien à voir avec nos histoires pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Morgane pour se putain de mandat.

Il n'est en rien impressionné par ma colère bien au contraire à croire qu'il n'attendait que ça et comme pour envenimer la situation il me répond sur un ton innocent.

– J'ai bien essayé, mais le réseau ne passait pas.

Il se fout de ma gueule, mais je sais que je ne peux pas l'atteindre surtout ici et maintenant, son sourire me dégoûte au point de me faire faire un geste qui ne me ressemble en rien, je lui crache en pleine gueule avant de le relâcher et me barrer, mais il me saisit le poignet en me forçant à écouter ses paroles.

– Tu sais à quel point j'aime les belles mélodies et crois-moi Isa lorsque je te dis que la symphonie de ta descente aux enfers n'aura qu'un seul chef d'orchestre, moi.

– Va te faire foutre Cullen.

Il me relâche prestement et je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer avant l'entrée de Keïz.

– Chef on a un gros problème.

– Je te suis.

Je sens Keïz mal à l'aise, mais après ce que nous venons tous de vivre comment en serait-il autrement.

Lorsque je rentre, Brass vient se placer à ma droite avec dans les yeux un sentiment que je ne lui connaissais pas.

– Il se passe quoi ?

C'est Keïz qui expose le problème.

– Voilà, j'ai cherché à localiser la vente et il se trouve que la vidéo que nous avons suivie ce matin n'était qu'un leurre.

– Oui merci, ça, on avait tous compris, abrège Keïz.

– Oui, mais il s'agit d'une vidéo qui fait partie des archives de la brigade de Seattle.

– Quoi ?

– Ils ont infiltré les réseaux informatiques de nos collègues et se sont servis de leur archive pour nous berné, mais ce n'est pas tout Isa, lorsque j'ai voulu prévenir leur équipe qu'ils avaient été infiltrés ils m'ont appris qu'eux aussi ont été dupés ce matin et leur vidéo à eux vient de nos archives à nous.

– Tu es en train de me dire que les enculés qui en ont après nous ont un total accès à notre système informatique ?

– Oui.

– Tu vas me dire immédiatement comment avec un matos pareil tu as pu laisser faire ça sans rien voir ?

Brass me prend par les épaules et me met face à lui.

– Isa, l'équipe de Seattle est dans le même cas que nous et leur informaticien n'a rien vu aussi, mais écoute-moi et calme-toi. Ils ont fait la même découverte que nous. Le corps a été identifié il y a quelques minutes, il s'agit de ton père Isa.

Il me faut un moment pour bien comprendre ce que Brass vient de m'annoncer.

– Non ce n'est pas possible ils ont dû faire une erreur, il ne peut pas être mort, ce n'est pas possible.

J'entends ma voix qui tourne à l'hystérie en moins de deux heures, j'ai perdu les deux seules choses qui me donner encore l'envie de m'accrocher. Bien que mon père ne me parle plus, je suis devenu flic, une bonne flic en plus, il doit être fier un peu non ? Il ne peut pas être parti sans que l'on ait pu se parler avant que l'on se soit expliqué, non ce n'est pas possible, je refuse que ça le sois.

– Isa calme toi, s'il te plaît.

– Ne me touche pas, Brass ! Foutez-moi la paix.

– Isa on fait quoi de notre côté ?

– Vous avez de l'expérience servez-vous-en.

Je claque les portes de la brigade, je pris pour que personne ne me suive. Mes méninges tournent à la vitesse de mon moteur, les visages se succèdent, mon doc, Angela, la petite Mélanie et maintenant mon père, tout ça pourquoi ? À cause de moi, je suis maudite et toutes les personnes qui m'entourent sont voué à mourir, la route devient floue, mes larmes que je pensais à tout jamais tari depuis des années coulent abondamment sur mon visage, il serait si simple de dévier la trajectoire de ma moto sur un camion et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais une litanie chante dans ma tête « Justice, vengeance », oui je me vengerais, non je les vengerais et après seulement j'en finirais avec cette merde qu'est ma vie.

En règle générale j'aurais été me défouler sur n'importe quelle proie potentielle, mais je sais que si j'ouvre les vannes je ne les maîtriserais pas, si je veux assouvir ce besoin de vengeance il va falloir que je fasse sans.

Je roule jusqu'à m'en vider la tête autant dire plusieurs heures et rentre finalement chez moi, pour y voir mon répondeur qui clignote à s'en rompre la diode, j'active machinalement la lecture pour y entendre les messages en me servant une triple vodka.

« Bella, heu... c'est Jacob heu... écoute je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, mais j'ai appris pour ton père, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

– Hormis qu'on me foute la paix ça va aller ! Retourne jouer à la balle.

Je passe au suivant.

« Isa c'est Brass t'as éteint ton portable, écoute …bref, appel moi s'il te plaît »

– Ouais j'y penserais.

« Isabella, c'est Morgane, je suis navré pour votre père et comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin... enfin je n'ai plus d'autre choix, la sécurité informatique de tous les services est compromise et donc l'enquête a été transférer je peux vous certifier... »

– bla-bla-bla

« Isabella, c'est Madame Weber...

– Merde.

"je vous tiens personnellement responsable de la mort de ma fille, si elle ne vous avait pas suivi dans votre folie, jamais mon bébé n'aurait connu cet enfer, je vous interdis de salir sa mémoire en assistant à son enterrement"

J'arrache le boîtier du répondeur pour l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce.

– Allez tous vous faire foutre.

En laissant tomber ma tête sur le bar je vois mon amulette qui se balance autour de mon cou, je prends le bijou entre mes doigts, je ne contemple pas sa beauté, la finesse des détails ni la pureté de cette couleur sombre qui je le sens m'attire de plus en plus, non je n'y vois que la facilité que ma vie serait si je décide de l'enlever. Chaque débordement écourte mon espérance de vie, je le sais, ce pouvoir est trop grand pour un pauvre corps comme le mien, mais finalement je n'y tiens pas à la vie alors pour quoi me priver de partir en emmenant le plus de personnes avec moi en enfer.

Je ressasse mes réflexions morbides seule dans mon appartement aussi sombre que mon humeur lorsqu'un courant d'air se fait ressentir du salon derrière moi.

– Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'utiliser la porte Grim.

Ses mains glaciales viennent se poser, sur mes épaules, douces caresses ou preuves de soutien peu importe, il est là.

– J'en ai marre de me battre. Tu me dis bénite des dieux. Moi, je t'assure que si quelqu'un s'est penché sur mon berceau ce n'était pas ceux que tu dis. Tu devrais me fuir toi aussi, regardes, même Cullen a compris, et veux ma mort.

Ses mains passent de mes épaules à ma nuque faisant des allers-retours simulant un début de massage, mon corps se détend à ce simple geste, je me laisse aller contre son torse dur et qui n'a jamais été aussi sécurisant, je m'offre même le luxe de clore mes paupières. Grim présent, je peux relâcher ma vigilance.

– J'ai perdu l'enquête à cause de lui, enfin en parti. Pourquoi tout devient si merdique d'un seul coup ?

Mais bien évidemment, seul le silence me répond, pas comme si j'attendais une logique à tout ça de toute façon.

– Lorsqu'on est rentré de chez les Cullen, tu m'as demandé si j'avais senti quelque chose de particulier qui pourrait expliquer le fait que je sois restée consciente. Je t'ai dit non, mais il s'est bien passé un truc, quand il m'a touché les mains c'était bizarre, je n'ai pas réussi à les retirer, c'est comme si mon corps m'avait hurlé un genre de message et après quand il m'a appelé Bella tout a disparu. Comment t'expliques ça toi ?

Ma porte d'entrée vole littéralement en éclat pour laisser place à… Grim ?

Je fais volte-face pour me retrouver face à Edward qui me toise de toute sa hauteur, mais ce n'est pas l'expression de son regard qui me fait reculer, c'est sa couleur, l'ambre de ses prunelles a fait place à un rouge bordeaux au reflet rubis.

Il n'a rien dit, et rien fait, mais je suis pourtant complètement stupéfaite. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Je connais Edward et j'ai l'habitude de la couleur des yeux de vampire non végétarien, mais voir cette couleur sur lui est tout simplement choquant. Je me rends compte que l'Edward que j'ai connu n'est plus. J'aurais dû m'en douter, à ses actes ou ses paroles,mais inconsciemment, je pensais que c'était à cause de ce que je leur ai dit samedi, mais ça vient d'autre chose sans savoir quoi je peux profondément le ressentir.

Edward bascule la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas mon comportement et je vois quelque chose dans ses yeux, assez furtif pour passer inaperçu, mais je sais ce que j'y ai vu. Grim s'approche de nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu si menaçant, mais Edward s'éloigne de moi les mains en évidence devant lui comme pour montrer à mon ami qu'il ne cherche aucunement les ennuis et en un battement de cils il disparaît par la fenêtre. Grim se précipite, mais au dernier moment fait demi-tour pour m'enlacer vérifiant au passage si je suis encore entière, courte accalmie avant la tempête.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dans ses bras ?

– Je n'étais pas dans ses bras !

– Écoute si je n'avais pas l'entière certitude de la qualité de ma vue je pourrais peut-être t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais c'est pas le cas alors tu m'expliques tout de suite.

Bon OK il est furax là. Je vais jouer franc-jeu, mais ses questions à lui sont à mille lieues des miennes.

– Je pensais que c'était toi.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois Grim lever les yeux au ciel.

– Merci pour la comparaison je suis vraiment touché Isabella.

– Oui bon, ça va ! J'ai passé une journée plus que merdique. Il fait noir, j'ai peut-être relâché ma vigilance.

– Isabella, cela fait des années, que je t'entraîne à toujours rester sur tes gardes, à combattre et te maîtriser tout ceci pour que tu te fasses avoir par un bébé vampire à peine âgé d'un siècle et toi tu me dis que tu as peut-être relâché ta vigilance c'est une blague ?

– Oui OK j'ai compris, écoute je vais bien et je me ferais plus avoir ça te va ?

– Non, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en débattre plus, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Rien.

J'ai répondu plus vite que je n'ai réfléchi, évidemment que je lui ai dit certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir, comment j'arrive à me foutre dans des merdes pareil ? Un détail me revient sur le déplacement de Grim et autant changer de sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Seattle ?

– C'est quoi qui parle là ? La flic ?

– Mon père a été… assassiné dans les alentours de Seattle te sachant assez sédentaire la coïncidence me choque excuse-moi.

– Ne te trompe pas d'ennemis Isabella, je sais pour ton père je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça, mais je n'étais pas là-bas pour ça enfin même si je suis certain qu'il doit existé un rapport.

– Vas-y raconte, de toute façon je ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

– Je savais que la mort de ton père te toucherait, mais pas à ce point, tu m'as toujours certifié avoir tiré un trait définitif sur lui.

– J'avais tort, quand on m'a dit… enfin bref je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais devenu flic ce n'était peut-être pas par hasard, cette envie de me démarquer, d'être toujours la meilleure peut-être que c'était aussi pour prouver que je n'avais pas si mal tourné que ça, enfin je sais plus.

– Je suis sûr qu'il était fier de toi, ce que tu fais pour tous ces gosses reste admirable et combien de parents peuvent dormir tranquille auprès de leurs enfants grâce à toi. Tu as tué beaucoup de pédophiles et se faisant sauver encore plus d'enfants ne doute jamais de ça.

– Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai depuis ce matin, on a retrouvé Mélanie et Angela dans un container, toutes les deux assassinés.

– Comme ton père, à la différence qu'il était seul.

– Le deuxième avertissement.

– Où en est l'enquête ?

– Morgan l'a retiré à la brigade. Les systèmes informatiques ont été piratés, tu imagines la suite.

– Si le FBI a été compromis, ça passe dans les mains de la sécurité nationale.

– En moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'ai tout perdu, ma meilleure amie, mon père, une de mes protégées et bientôt mon job.

– Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais pour le dernier point ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vu la tournure des choses tu te retrouves beaucoup plus libre, sans compter qu'en vue des menaces tes gars seront probablement bénéficiaires d'une protection.

– Si tu le dis, qu'entends-tu par, "Vu la tournure des choses" ?

– Ceux qui te traquent ne sont pas humains Isabella.

Stop ! N'en jetez plus, la coupe est pleine.

– Quoi ? Comment ça pas humain ? Quel vampire serait assez dingue pour s'en prendre à nous ?

– J'ai bien un candidat en tête de liste, mais je n'ai pas pu en avoir la certitude à Seattle.

–Je veux tout savoir Grim.

– Ça fait quelque temps déjà que j'ai repéré des intrusions dans les alentours de la part du clan royal.

– Les Volturi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que l'on n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

– Oui et c'est toujours le cas, mais trois d'entre eux ont été tués à Seattle et malgré que nous n'ayons rien à craindre d'eux ce n'est pas le cas pour le commun des vampires, si un être peut tuer trois soldats de la garde royale il ne serait pas prudent de ne pas y consacrer quelques recherches.

– Qu'as-tu trouvé à Seattle ?

– Une armée de nouveau-nés a été créée, ce qui expliquait la présence des Volturi qui se sont chargés de la décimer, mais c'était un piège afin de les attirer.

– Les Volturi n'ont pas que des amis je ne vois pas en quoi on peut être impliqué.

– Parce que sur les lieux de la mort des trois gardes j'ai trouvé cela.

Il me dit ça en me tendant un portefeuille et malgré le temps qui est passé je le reconnais tout de suite, je l'ouvre et y vois le visage de mon père sur sa carte de police.

– C'est les nouveau-nés qui ont tué mon père ?

– Non, le timing ne correspond pas et en plus un jeune vampire n'aurait jamais pu se contrôler suffisamment pour élaborer un tel plan ou même tuer un sbire des rois.

– Qui est que ça veut dire ?

– Ça veut dire que ce vampire en a après toi et s'est servi des gardes pour nous montrer qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, de plus en vue de ce que tu m'as raconté en ce qui concerne votre découverte il n'est probablement pas seul.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir me tuer directement ?

– Je connais ce genre de schéma pour le pratiquer depuis longtemps avec Aro. C'est une vengeance personnelle. Il veut te voir souffrir pour mieux te détruire.

– Et pourtant, tu me dis qu'en tête de ta liste des coupables potentiels tu as un nom.

– Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais le fait que ce mystérieux vampire exerce sur toi par le biais de tes proches une continuelle pression sert beaucoup trop les desseins d'Aro pour que je le pense innocent à tout ça.

– Et lorsque tu dis qu'Aro a des projets, tu parles de quoi exactement ?

– Il te veut dans sa garde, en tant que vampire cela va de soi.

– Jamais je ne le rejoindrais.

– Ne l'aurais-tu pas fait pour sauver ton père ?

– Je… ne sais pas.

– Nous avons tous nos limites Isabella. Toi, comme tout le monde. C'est pour cela que je te demande de… Isabella ?

– Quoi ?

– Où est ton amulette ?


	18. Elle ne voulait voir que toi

**Chapitre 18**

Edward, l'enfoiré. Je me suis laissé avoir comme une débutante. Mes pensées font échos aux paroles de Grim.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Te rends-tu compte de la situation ? Cette amulette n'a qu'un seul propriétaire, et c'est toi. Je te l'ai confié, imaginant que tu étais assez mûr pour le comprendre, putain Isabella !

– Tu me dis ça comme si je lui avais offert.

– C'est tout comme, comment tu as pu te laisser berner à ce point ? Le prendre pour moi ! Non, je n'arrive même pas à concevoir l'idée.

– Oui, j'étais de dos, il faisait noir, j'ai senti des mains froides et j'en ai déduit que c'était toi, point, fin de l'histoire.

– Dans ton histoire, tu oublies que d'une, tu lui as probablement dit des choses que tu préfères passer sous silence, et de deux qu'il t'a prit ton collier. Alors non, on est plus au stade du « point, fin de l'histoire », mais dans le bonjour les emmerdes. Je te passe le couplet qui parle, qu'apparemment il a changé son mode d'alimentation. Ce qui le rend un poil plus agressif, surtout envers toi. Bordel Isabella, depuis l'arrivée des Cullen tu fais n'importe quoi. C'est quoi le problème ?

– Le problème c'est que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de collier ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Va à la pêche aux vieilleries si ça t'amuse, mais moi j'ai très bien fait sans pendant deux ans et je continuerais.

– Avec les Cullen dans les pattes tu te sens capable de faire face. Arrête, même toi tu n'y crois pas.

– Moi je vois qu'un vampire tue les miens les uns derrière les autres et que je suis en train de me faire engueuler comme une gosse, alors que lui prend les devants pour sa prochaine attaque, elle est là ma priorité, tout le reste est passé au second plan.

– Pas pour moi. Ma priorité est, et restera toi. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas ce que tu comptes faire ?

C'est à mon tour d'ignorer sa remarque. Il m'emmerde royalement ce soir. Oui, je sais que c'est dangereux, et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut bien foutre après tout que j'y laisse ma peau aujourd'hui ou dans six mois, la finalité reste la même et mourir pour une personne chère me paraît une mort honorable.

– Écoute Isabella. Tu cries vengeance, et c'est logique. Crois-moi, je t'aiderais comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais si, on doit attaquer, on ne le fait pas à l'aveugle. Il me faut savoir à qui nous avons à faire. Du temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Et c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas Grim, je ne veux pas partir sans les avoir vengés.

Ma phrase se termine sur un sanglot, trop de choses se sont passées dans cette putain de journée, Grim me prend une fois de plus dans ses bras et m'emporte, vers le canapé. Mes larmes coulent encore lorsque je me relève.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis désolé.

– On a tous nos limites, il fallait bien que tu trouves les tiennes.

– Je devrais être pourtant blindé, hormis l'identité des cadavres j'ai déjà traité des affaires similaires sans en faire tout un drame.

– Ce n'était que des numéros pour toi. Là, ce sont tes proches. Ce n'est pas rien comme différence.

– Je me déteste de ne pas savoir faire la part des choses. Ça me rend faible et pleurnicharde, regarde-moi.

– Cela te rend tout sauf faible. Tu es humaine Isabella, et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais connut. Alors, cesse de te détester et tu verras que les choses iront mieux.

– Mieux ? Je ne vois pas comment.

Je ravale mes larmes. Ce n'est pas moi, ou je devrais dire, ce n'est plus moi. Je suis plus forte que tout ça. Laisser ce vampire avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, équivaux à lui offrir ce qu'il veut et ça, pas question. La somnolence me gagne petit à petit, je ne suis pas certaine que le monde que construit mon subconscient durant la nuit me soit salutaire, mais si je veux être physiquement prête pour ce qui m'attend je dois laisser à mon corps un minimum de repos.

– Repose-toi. Moi, je vais passer à la brigade pour fouiner un peu, et j'irais faire un tour sur les lieux de votre scène de crime, voir ce que je peux y trouver.

Ma réponse doit ressembler plus à un grognement qu'autre chose, mais il en saisit l'idée majeure. Il me couvre et sort. J'ai une vague pensée pour ma porte, pour une fois qu'il l'utilisait. Le bruit, des sirènes au loin, et le tumulte qui règne dans ma rue me bercent, enfin pas longtemps.

– J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !

Le son de sa voix a l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Adieu, sommeil et bonjour, maîtrise. Cette journée ne finira donc jamais.

– Cullen, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Rends-moi mon amulette !

– Quel accueil ! Moi qui voulais te tenir compagnie.

– S'il y a bien une compagnie dont je me passe, c'est bien de la tienne.

Il s'accoude tranquillement au bar, tout en me fixant. Il attend, j'en suis certaine.

– Tu attends quoi là ? Que je te supplie de me le rendre ?

Son rire, froid, sans joie, ne ressemble tellement pas, à celui que je lui connaissais autrefois. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il peut en être l'auteur.

– Que tu me supplies ? Ce train est passé, il me semble. À vrai dire, j'attends un peu de spectacles. Tu n'as plus ton précieux collier, donc tu peux te faire plaisir, je me trompe ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Vraiment ?

Il est loin d'être dupe, il a fait le rapprochement entre le bijou et mon comportement, fait chier !

– C'était très émouvant, votre petite scène. Je ne peux pas t'enlever la qualité que tu me feras toujours rire, tu n'as pas tant changé que ça finalement tu es tout aussi pathétique qu'avant.

OK, il cherche à me faire craquer, pourquoi ? Je ne me laisserais pas avoir à ce jeu puéril, qui n'est en passant pas digne de lui, mais bon je décide de rentrer dans son manège, après tout je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre à part mon calme évidemment.

– Tu dois certainement avoir raison. Mais, dis-moi le but de ta visite ? Hormis bien sûr de me montrer que tu as changé de régime alimentaire, tu t'imaginais peut-être que cela m'impressionnerait.

– Alors comme ça tu as un « mystérieux vampire » sur le dos ?

Il est hors de question qu'il foute son nez dans mes histoires !

– Broutilles, d'ici la fin de la semaine ça sera de l'histoire ancienne.

– C'est peut-être, ton cher et tendre. Avoue que les similitudes sont troublantes. Il connaît la totalité de tes proches, il était à Seattle et trois Volturi ont été tués, ça lui ressemble assez.

– Je lui fais confiance.

– Nous sommes la preuve vivante que tu fais bien confiance à n'importe qui.

– Je suis beaucoup moins conne qu'avant et Grim n'a aucun intérêt à me faire ça.

– Peut-être ou alors, il t'a si profondément embobiné que tu ne vois rien clairement. Te manipuler ce n'est pas dur. Même moi, le « bébé vampire », j'ai réussi, plus d'une fois. Mais, quel intérêt a-t-il de te garder constamment sous contrôle si ce n'est pour t'utiliser plus tard ?

– Tu ne sais rien du tout. Alors, tu es ici pour me rendre ce que tu m'as volé, ou tu peux te casser.

– J'en ai entendu suffisamment pour savoir que tu es convoité par Aro et ça, ce n'est pas rien, mais évidemment ton Grim, un vampire totalement altruiste et bienveillant ne veut que ta protection et ton bien-être et ça ne te choque pas ?

La patiente a des limites et les miennes sont déjà dépassées depuis longtemps.

– Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi, ou l'un des tiens. Parce que si l'on y réfléchit bien mes emmerdes ont commencé à partir du moment où vous êtes revenus.

– C'est le seul argument que tu as pour le défendre ? Douter de nous ? Pas brillant, c'est très décevant.

Il dit ceci en se rapprochant de moi. Sa proximité me gêne, mais pas par peur, mais cet air malsain qu'il dégage me déstabilise. Je joue la carte de la nonchalance en reculant, du moins j'essaie, bien que je pense qu'il ne tombera pas dans le panneau.

– Il n'a besoin de personne pour le défendre comme je te l'ai dit, il a toute ma confiance.

Pourquoi la dernière partie de la phrase me paraît plus difficile à prononcer que tout à l'heure ? Je continue sur ma lancée espérant qu'il n'ait rien décelé.

– Vous êtes bien le deuxième clan le plus puissant après les rois, tuer trois gardes n'a dû être qu'une formalité pour Jasper ou même Emmett.

– Admettons. Jasper et Emmett pour les gardes, allons même jusqu'à l'armée si tu veux. En vue du don de Jasper, cela aurait été facile.

À force de reculer je me retrouve coincé contre un mur et Edward continue à se rapprocher, mais ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est que plus il se rapproche, moins je me sens déstabilise. C'est comme si je ne courrais aucun danger, c'était bien le moment qu'il me plante lui aussi. Edward pose ses mains sur le mur derrière moi encadrant mon visage en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi petite, j'aimerais le repousser, non, plus exactement l'envoyer valser par la fenêtre, mais mon corps ne veut rien savoir.

– Ton idée pourrait tenir la route, pour la première partie du plan. Mais dis-moi, qui de nous aurait tué la gosse ? Jasper et Emmett à Seattle tu peux les éliminer. Il te reste, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et moi-même.

Il me laisse quelques secondes de réflexion et devant mon silence il reprend.

– Les quatre premiers sont hors course. Alors, maintenant regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu me crois capable d'avoir tué Mélanie.

Je peux l'accuser de beaucoup des choses, mais malgré la couleur de ses yeux, son comportement de la journée, ses paroles, je suis forcé d'admettre que je ne le vois pas tuer une enfant.

– Va te faire foutre.

Son expression est victorieuse, je me déteste d'être aussi faible.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Dans un mouvement d'air, il disparaît par la fenêtre laissant derrière lui mon collier accroché à la poignée.

Je récupère mon bijou. La scène qui vient de se dérouler prouve bien que je me contrôle suffisamment pour ne pas en avoir besoin, pourquoi me forcer à le mettre alors ? « Te garder constamment sous contrôle », mais pourquoi ?

Appuyé contre ma fenêtre, je laisse mon regard se perdre sur la ville éclairée. J'essaye d'assembler tous les éléments dont je dispose dans un schéma empreint de logique, remontant loin dans les événements qui ont marqué tout ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Mais, plus j'y pense et plus je relève des discordances et elles ont toutes pour point commun Grim. Il est entré dans ma vie du jour au lendemain. J'étais tellement perdu devant ce qui m'arrivait que j'ai donné crédit à toutes ses paroles, et sans jamais opposé le moindre doute, et si Edward avait vu juste ? Si moi-même, j'avais été manipulé, mais, par qui ? Grim ou Edward ? Peut-être même les deux.

Je me suis perdu dans mes réflexions beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le pensais à en croire le jour qui commence à éclairer les immeubles, cela sera encore une nuit sans repos, espérons que ma journée soit moins violente que la veille, mais là aussi j'en doute.

Il existe des lois fondamentales qui gèrent ma vie. Par exemple, les seuls moments où je me glisse dans un bain mon téléphone se met à sonner et évidemment le « ça pourrait être important » l'importe toujours sur le « qu'ils rappellent » aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle, remplacer le bain par la douche et le téléphone par mon interphone et vous comprendriez pourquoi je suis au milieu de mon salon en serviette devant Zok assez gêné il faut l'avouer.

– Chef, on t'a appelé, mais…

Mes yeux bifurquent sur les restants de mon répondeur et dans l'élan que je lui avais donné le téléphone n'était pas en fort meilleur état.

– Du nouveau ?

J'en doute fort. Si le protagoniste de tout ceci est bien un vampire, il ne se laissera pas avoir par des agents du FBI, aussi forts soient-ils.

– C'est le bordel au QG, mais je suis venue te chercher parce que quelqu'un veut te voir, et elle ne veut voir que toi.

– Si c'est encore une histoire de paperasse, ils attendront, j'ai d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui que de faire des ronds de jambe.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Brass s'en occupe, mais il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise. Il attend Rosalie pour prendre le relais.

– Brass pas à l'aise ? C'est quoi encore cette merde ?

– Tu devrais venir. Les services de sécurité nationale on mit la main sur tout le matos de Keïz et veulent nous forcer à accepter le plan de protection des témoins. Brass est contre et le fait savoir, Big lui a l'air de s'en foutre enfin c'est la merde Isa.

– Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je me mets en route.

Mon agent ne se fait pas prier pour partir, je m'habille à la va-vite, et lorsque mon collier glisse de mon lit au sol je prends un instant de réflexion pour au final le ramasser et le mettre dans ma poche de Jean, utile ou pas l'avoir sous la main n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

Quand Zok disait le bordel, il pesait ses mots.

Mes locaux sont envahis d'un nombre incalculable d'agents tous habiller de costard noir qui donne plus l'impression de mer humaine qu'autre chose, j'entends Keïz jurer sur le mec qui touche à sa centrale, Big assis à l'une des tables en train de répondre à une série de questions tout comme Zok, mais où est Brass ?

Je me fais un chemin pour atteindre mon bureau et dans le couloir j'ai trouvé Brass. Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau autant dire qu'on ne voit pas cette dernière, bras croisé avec un air décider sur le visage. En m'approchant je vois trois petits bonshommes devant lui, bon ils doivent tous me dépasser d'une bonne tête, mais n'arrive même pas à l'épaule de mon ami et l'un d'entre eux s'égosille devant mon agent qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer.

– Ce mandat m'autorise à perquisitionner la totalité de vos locaux y compris le bureau de votre chef alors je vous ordonne de vous écarter !

– Non.

– Écoutez, si vous ne me laissez pas entrer je suis en droit de vous faire arrêter pour obstruction à la justice ! Ne me forcez pas à employer les grands moyens.

– Sortez-les. Parce que, moi vivant vous ne rentrerez pas dans ce bureau !

– Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. On souhaite uniquement récupérer les dossiers administratifs qui sont propriétés de l'État, je vous rappelle.

– J'ai confiance en deux personnes dans ce monde, la première c'est moi et la seconde ce n'est pas toi.

Je sens que la patience de mon géant est mise à mal autant intervenir avant qu'il finisse par les encastrer dans l'un des murs.

– Messieurs.

– Ah chef Swan ! Dites à votre agent de nous laisser faire notre travail.

– Et si vous alliez porter mains fortes à vos collègues le temps que je m'entretienne avec mon agent.

Les trois têtes de fouine suivent mon conseil, probablement trop heureux de ne pas à avoir « employé les grands moyens ».

– Je ne peux pas les blairer. Regarde-les, on dirait des huissiers !

– Qu'est qui se passe dans mon bureau pour que tu défendes son entrée à ce point ?

– Rosalie est dedans avec quelqu'un qui ne veut voir que toi et je n'avais pas envie que ces cons les fassent chier.

Je rentre dans mon bureau. À l'instant même où je la vois, je me fige, et pourtant le doute n'est pas permis, c'est bien elle. Brass me pousse pour pouvoir entrer à son tour et bloquer la porte.

– Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire, à part qu'elle ne voulait voir que toi on ne sait même pas qui c'est. Isa, ça va ? T'es toute blanche.

L'inconnue de Brass s'approche de moi et une fois à quelques centimètres de moi elle relève la tête tout en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je la prends et découvre avec horreur le message qu'elle contient, « Quatrième avertissement tic-tac ». Le message glisse de mes mains pour échouer aux pieds de Brass qui le lit. Mes mains se posent sur les épaules de la messagère et instinctivement je la ramène vers moi, elle me répond en encerclant ses bras autour de ma taille comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage.

– Isa ? C'est qui ?

– C'est Lola.


	19. Concession

**Chapitre 19**

La situation demande une vivacité que je suis incapable de fournir. Dans mon esprit, seuls raisonnent les mots, « Tout, mais pas Lola ». J'endurerais tout, traque, souffrance, torture, mais je ne supporterais jamais que l'on touche un cheveu de Lola.

– Isa, faut la sortir, ici il y a trop de monde.

– Rosalie, je te la confis. Allez à ta voiture, je vous rejoins.

Je ne dois pas avoir confiance en Rosalie. C'est une Cullen, mais elle reste avant tout un vampire capable de défendre Lola, et malgré mes doutes je sais qu'elle le fera.

– Viens ma puce. Bella doit parler aux gens derrière cette porte, elle nous rejoint vite.

La petite relève sa tête, et je vois dans ses yeux le doute qui y réside.

– Je ne serais pas longue. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Allez à la voiture, j'arrive dès que je le peux, je te le promets.

J'ai dû prononcer les paroles qu'elle attendait, puisque je la sens desserrer son emprise pour prendre timidement la main de Rosalie. Cette dernière me regarde intensément.

– Merci, je ne te décevrais pas.

– Reste en alerte constante. On ne sait pas à quoi, l'on pourrait avoir a faire.

Il y a des comportements qui ne trompent pas. Le sous-entendu a été correctement interprété par Rosalie, qui prend la petite dans ses bras comme pour en faire un rempart inébranlable, tout comme la volonté qui vient de remplir ses yeux. Je viens de lui confier la protection de Lola, et aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, je me sens soulager, de peut-être pouvoir compter sur Rosalie comme allié pour ce combat. Lola est épuisée, et se laisse faire sans protester, elle va même jusqu'à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle protectrice.

– On t'attend.

Elles disparaissent de mon champ de vision, et j'ai le besoin d'être près de Lola qui se fait ressentir. Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité, pourtant j'aurais toutes les raisons d'en douter, mais non.

– Tu peux prendre deux minutes, pour m'expliquer.

– Plus tard.

Brass va pour protester, mais notre directeur entre dans mon bureau.

– Bonjour chef Swan. J'aurais aimé être là plus tôt, mais des obligations m'ont retenu.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, pour les politesses.

Morgan cherche ses mots, pour finalement aller droit au but.

– Ils ont obtenu votre suspension. C'est provisoire, je vous rassure. Les événements vous touchent directement et en vue de votre caractère, disons explosif, ils craignent une vendetta, mais je vous assure que l'affaire sera confiée aux meilleurs agents que j'ai. La suspension prend effet dès maintenant jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête. Croyez-moi j'en suis désolé Isabella sincèrement.

Voilà, c'est officiel, je n'ai plus de travail. La nouvelle m'aurait anéantie, il y a encore quelques heures, mais là je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller rejoindre Lola, le reste me passe loin au-dessus de la tête.

– Je démissionne, vous aurez ma lettre demain à la première heure.

– Je la refuserais. Je comprends votre colère, mais…

– Mais quoi ? Vous êtes désolé ? Moi aussi. Mais il est temps que je passe à autre chose. Ma décision est prise.

Pour accentuer ce que je viens de dire, je prends flingue et plaque pour les mettre dans les mains de Morgan.

– Ne faites pas ça Isabella. Vous êtes de loin le meilleur agent que j'ai. Pensez à tous ces enfants que vous avez sauvés et vous pourrez en sauver bien d'autres, vous êtes faites pour ce travail.

– Brass sera un parfait chef.

– Non si tu pars, je pars !

À l'identique de mes gestes, Brass dépose sa plaque sur le bureau.

Morgane tente de persuader Brass de ne pas faire ça à son tour, mais je suis déjà trop loin pour entendre l'argumentation de mon ancien équipier. J'ai un dernier regard pour Zok et Big qui se tenant dans le couloir, ils ont tout entendu. Il y a des situations où les grandes phrases n'ont pas leurs places, mon adieu fait partie de ces moments et ils me connaissent trop bien pour savoir que de simples mots ne changeront en rien ma volonté de les quitter, mais je ne peux m'éviter d'avoir un pincement au cœur devant la simple phrase de Zok.

– Merci pour tout chef.

Big n'est pas en reste non plus.

– On restera tes gars et toi notre cheftaine, peu importe ce qu'ils disent.

Keïz vient d'arriver et comprend la situation.

– Tu nous quittes ?

– Oui.

– M'en fou je t'aimais pas.

Keïz et sa mauvaise foi vont me manquer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus.

Je quitte les locaux. En me rendant sur le parking, je ne peux pas n'empêcher de revoir Brass qui court après Keïz à travers toutes les pièces pour le forcer à lui rendre sa pizza ou sa bière, nos enquêtes, nos victoires, leur détermination, notre unité elle était là notre plus grande force, mais le combat qui se prépare n'est pas pour eux. Je refuse de les mettre face à un danger, où ils n'auront aucune chance de survie.

La porte du parking souterrain claque derrière moi. C'est une page qui se tourne, mais au moment où je cherche des yeux la voiture de Rosalie je croise le regard de Lola, la peine que je ressentais il y a quelques instants pour la perte de mon équipe est balayée par la détermination de protéger cette enfant, si cela doit être la dernière chose que je dois faire en ce monde j'y mettrais toutes mes tripes.

Rosalie stoppe sa voiture devant moi.

– Tu nous suis à moto ?

Lola ne me quitte pas des yeux, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras pour tenter d'arracher cette peur qui envahit son visage d'enfant.

– Non, je monte avec vous.

Je joins le geste à la parole, je monte derrière au côté de la petite qui affiche une pauvre esquisse de sourire, je croise le regard de Rosalie dans le rétroviseur.

– Elle avait peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

J'ouvre les bras à Lola qui s'y précipite. La voiture commence à rouler, et entre mes paroles rassurantes et la route qui la berce le petit corps qui se tient solidement à moi se détend peu à peu et finit par s'alourdir devant le sommeil qui l'envahit.

– Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Non, elle a peur.

– Rien de plus normal.

– On l'emmène où ?

– Chez moi.

– Je ne pense pas que cela soit le plus sûr, s'ils savent pour Lola ils doivent connaître ton adresse.

– Tu as probablement raison. Trouve nous un hôtel, elle a besoin de se reposer et de manger.

– Toi aussi, tu verrais la tête que tu as ! Si tu veux prendre soin de Lola il ne faut pas que toi-même tu t'effondres de fatigue, et un hôtel ne reste pas l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde.

– Au vu de ce qui la menace, aucun endroit n'est sûr.

– Lorsque Grim t'a appelé hier il t'a dit d'aller chez lui, c'est peut-être le moment de l'écouter.

Oui, la villa de Grim est un endroit sûr pour moi, mais pas pour une enfant de plus la maison est totalement isolée, sans compter qu'il m'a prévenu que les Volturi font de nombreuses intrusions dans le secteur rien ne me permet d'être sûr qu'ils ne connaissent pas son adresse, avoir affaire à des vampires et les combattre ce n'est pas le problème, mais pas devant Lola.

– Non, on reste sur l'idée de la chambre d'hôtel du moins pour le moment.

Je laisse Rosalie choisir dans quelle partie de la ville nous conduire. J'observe le visage de Lola qui a glissé sur mes genoux. Même durant son sommeil ses traits sont tendus. Ses yeux ne cessent de rouler sous ses paupières closes, signe de l'agitation qui règne dans son esprit, je reprends mes caresses sur ses cheveux et lui fredonne la première mélodie qui me vient en tête, la combinaison des deux a l'air de faire son effet puisque son sommeil se calme.

Le silence qui a envahi l'habitacle a son propre effet sur moi aussi, j'essaye d'analyser la situation et surtout de trouver un moyen d'assurer au mieux l'avenir de l'ange qui dort dans mes bras. J'ai toujours agi en accord avec les règles que je me suis imposées. Surtout ne pas s'attacher, est celle dont découlent toutes les autres, mais je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Plus rien ne colle, je suis tiraillé entre deux feux, je devrais quitter Lola sur-le-champ, car le véritable danger pour elle c'est moi, mais me séparer d'elle est au-dessus de mes forces. Le vampire qui nous traque doit attendre le premier de mes faux pas pour passer à l'action, mais je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre, si je pars à sa recherche je dois laisser Lola, et si je reste près d'elle je prends le risque qu'il attaque en sa présence.

– Bella, ne pars pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je me rends compte que c'est dans son sommeil qu'elle me demande de rester. Un sourire qui s'efface bien vite lorsque je prends conscience que malgré toute la volonté qui m'a envahi, qu'en admettant que j'arrive à me débarrasser de la menace qui pèse sur elle je suis condamné à la quitter un jour ou l'autre, je n'ai aucun futur.

Une larme solitaire me sillonne la joue aussi acide que du venin, pourquoi me montrer ce qu'aurait pu être mon avenir au crépuscule de ma vie. Le destin est cruel et laisser Lola s'accrocher à l'espoir que je serais toujours là l'est tout autant, mais comment lui refuser ?

– On est arrivé.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que j'y vois.

– Non, mais tu as perdu l'esprit !

Bien que chuchoter mon ton est sans équivoque, Rosalie se retourne afin de bien me regarder dans les yeux avant de commencer à m'exposer sa vision des choses.

– Vois-tu un endroit plus sûr pour elle ? Tu ne pourras pas être au front et au berceau et je sais que tu veux t'occuper personnellement du sort de l'enflure qui s'en est pris aux tiens, alors je te propose quelque chose. Je suis entièrement responsable de Lola et de sa sécurité quand tu n'es pas présente, mais si nous avons affaire comme tu me l'as fait sous-entendre à autre chose qu'à des humains on doit optimiser un maximum sa sécurité et bien que je sois une farouche guerrière je suis loin d'être aussi forte qu'Emmett ou encore autant tacticienne que Jasper. Je sais que tu ne leur fais pas confiance, mais tu sais très bien qu'ils ne me laisseront pas face à un combat sans combattre eux-mêmes. Nous ignorons ce qu'elle a vécu ces dernières heures ou peut-être jours, il serait plus prudent que Carlisle l'examine aussi.

– Donc pour résumé ton plan tu protèges Lola lors de mes absences et eux te protège toi et donc par définition elle aussi.

– Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute.

J'aimerais pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui surpasserait l'idée de Rosalie, mais là rien ne me vient.

– S'il lui arrive quoique se soit Rosalie crois-moi que tu le regretteras amèrement.

– J'ai bien conscience de ça, mais le contrat a une clause qui n'est pas discutable.

– Laquelle ?

– Tu dois le demander toi-même à Esmé.

Alors ça pas question, je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça ! Mes pensées doivent transpirer par mon regard, car Rosalie comprend bien ce que j'ai en tête, mais d'un mouvement de menton elle me désigne le petit corps qui commence à s'agiter dans mes bras. En baissant les yeux je vois que Lola est réveillée et la peur a repris sa place dans ses yeux, son estomac aussi se fait comprendre par des gargouillis, elle a faim, elle a besoin d'un lit pour récupérer et surtout d'attention permanente, chose que je ne peux pas lui fournir et c'est vrai que niveau sécurité pour elle cela n'est pas parfait, mais avec Rosalie où moi constamment à ses côtés cela reste raisonnable.

– D'accord.

Nous descendons de la voiture Lola et moi main dans la main, mais les inquiétudes de la petite refont surface.

– Où est-on ?

Je sais qu'elle a peur et de ce fait je dois être le plus convaincante possible.

– Nous sommes chez des amis à moi, mais tu les connais aussi quand tu étais plus petite tu as déjà vu le docteur Cullen tu te souviens ?

– Oui il était très gentil avec moi et c'était le père d'Edward.

– Tu te souviens de lui aussi ?

– Oui, mais je veux pas le voir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère n'est pas là.

J'ignore pourquoi Lola a été si ferme au sujet d'Edward, peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas plus petite. La porte sous le perron s'ouvre sur une Alice qui affiche un grand sourire en guise d'accueil.

– Bonjour vous trois.

Les deux sœurs nous font entrer et je ne suis même pas surprise de découvrir que le salon est impeccable, jamais on ne pourrait imaginer qu'une bagarre y avait éclaté trois jours plus tôt.

– Bonjour les filles.

Esmé vient à son tour nous accueillir. Je me sens mal à l'aise, pas à ma place et en vue du comportement de notre hôte je ne suis pas la seule, comment j'ai pu imaginer qu'ils accepteraient.

– Tu nous présentes cette jolie petite fille qui se cache derrière toi ?

– Je… oui bien sûr c'est Lola. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez d'elle, nous étions voisines à Forks.

Donner le change, en vue de ce qui s'est passé est beaucoup plus dur que je l'imaginé. Ma voix est loin d'afficher l'aplomb qu'il me faudrait avoir pour mettre en confiance la petite, mais Esmé joue son rôle à merveille.

– Mais bien évidemment que je me souviens de cette adorable petite fille. Tu es devenu une bien belle demoiselle. Carlisle sera ravi de te revoir, tu te souviens de lui ?

– Oui madame.

– Appelle-moi Esmé. Les mesdames, c'est pour les personnes âgées.

– Oui madame... heu Esmé.

– À la bonne heure, dites-moi les filles plutôt que de glousser comme des dindes si vous alliez nourrir l'estomac de notre petite Lola, je suis sûr que la mousse au chocolat qui se trouve dans le frigo n'attend que toi, tu aimes ça ?

La petite tête brune acquiesce avec vigueur et elle ne se fait pas prier pour suivre Alice dans la cuisine me laissant seul dans le salon avec Esmé.

– Et si nous allions nous asseoir, il paraît que tu dois me parler.

Je la suis, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire. Pour l'instant, je me sens comme celle qui a tenté de les tuer il y a trois jours, ravager leur salon sans oublier tout ce que je leur ai dit, bref, comment leur demander de l'aide maintenant. Putain Rosalie, je te retiens sur ce coup-là.

– Je t'écoute.

– C'est assez compliqué.

– Et probablement assez, grave pour que tu décides subitement de venir ici.

– En fait, c'est plus l'idée de Rosalie.

– Et nous savons toi et moi que, tu es une personne manipulable et forte impressionnable surtout par Rosalie.

– Tu as raison, j'ai décidé, d'accepter l'offre que Rosalie m'a faite, elle ne m'a pas forcé.

– Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Je suis dos au mur et comme pour me donner le courage de me lancer j'entends dans la pièce voisine un petit rire qui ne peut appartenir qu'à Lola.

– Elle est en danger, le genre de danger où la police ne peut rien faire.

– Comment ça ?

– Le détraqué qui en a après moi et qui tue les personnes qui sont chères à mes yeux est un vampire. Il a commencé par le médecin qui s'occuper des enfants à l'hôpital, ensuite il y a eu Angela, Mélanie et mon père.

– Attends une minute depuis quand tout ceci a commencé ?

– La semaine dernière, on nous a délivré le corps du docteur, hier matin nous avons découvert les corps d'Angela et Mélanie et en rentrant à la brigade on m'a annoncé pour mon père.

– Mais tu vis un cauchemar !

– Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire plaindre. Ce n'est pas moi la victime, chaque meurtre a été accompagné d'un message qui m'était personnellement destiné et ce matin Lola était dans mon bureau avec une enveloppe contenant l'un d'entre eux, c'est sa prochaine cible et il tient à ce que je le sache. Si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour m'excuser ou autre chose, parce que dire que je regrette serait faux, mais Lola est en danger à cause d'un vampire et bien que je puisse me défendre je ne suis pas certaine d'assurer sa sécurité, alors je vous demande pour elle de bien vouloir l'accueillir quelques jours le temps que je mette la main sur ce vampire.

Esmé prend quelques minutes de réflexion avant de me donner sa décision.

– Ma réponse est non.

Je savais que j'allais au carton. Pourquoi je me suis laissé convaincre, la fatigue probablement, mais si je le savais pourquoi suis-je aussi déçu. Ils l'ont laissé tomber il y a cinq ans, comment j'ai pu un instant imaginé…

– Rassis toi Bella !

– Vous avez été clair, je récupère Lola et je m'en vais.

– Tu ne vas nul par, tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté et surtout répondu à mes questions.

Ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre. Je suis bien trop crevé pour avoir de la répartie et puis la petite à côté je n'ai aucunement envie qu'elle soit témoin d'un esclandre qui pourrait très mal tourné alors je me rassois.

– Ton plan si je peux le formuler ainsi est que nous prenons soin de Lola pendant que tu vas faire la peau ce vampire, je suis navré de te dire que je ne serais jamais d'accord avec une telle folie.

– Mais…

– Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, ne t'inquiète pas ton temps de parole viendra.

– Je t'écoute.

– Donc, je te disais que je ne donnerais jamais mon accord pour t'envoyer dans un combat et surtout seul, bien que tu sois devenue extrêmement forte personne n'est invulnérable alors si tu souhaites que nous prenions Lola sous notre protection, il te faudra accepter notre aide pour éliminer cette menace.

– Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

– Premièrement parce que je ne t'en laisse pas le choix puisque pour cette petite tu serais prête à tout, ne dis pas le contraire, tu es actuellement en face de moi pour avoir notre aide. Deuxièmement, parce que bien que tu ne me croies pas tu es et restera l'une de mes filles. Te savoir seul face à ce monstre est tout simplement hors de question.

– Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce sujet.

– Je te rassure, tes paroles ont été limpides. Laisse-moi te les remémorer telle que je les ai comprises « Esmé toi qui a été la mère que je n'ai jamais eu tu m'as tourné le dos tout comme ma mère humaine s'est détournée de moi, reste loin de moi plutôt que de me laisser espérer que je compte encore pour quelqu'un, cinq ans que je souffre en silence et toi tu débarques en m'ouvrant les bras pour me refaire croire à cet amour que je fuis, partez avant que je vous fasse du mal ».

Pourquoi cette phrase est si douloureuse à entendre, pourquoi ma gorge se compresse alors que je voudrais nier, pourquoi mes larmes coulent alors que je voudrais fuir ce regard plein de tendresse que m'envoie Esmé, la seule chose que j'arrive encore à faire est de secouer la tête en signe de refus, je refuse que tout ceci soit vrai.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as dit ? Alors, explique-moi certaines choses. Pourquoi t'être servis de Lola samedi soir pour nous faire du mal si tu étais si sûr que son histoire ne nous touchait pas ? Tu vois, ça n'a rien de logique, la seule chose que tu souhaitais était de nous voir partir loin de ta vie, mais surtout loin de toi. Tu peux, changer de nom, de ville, de vie, mais tu ne changeras jamais ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis lorsque je t'assure que ce n'est pas par haine envers nous que tu veux nous voir partir loin de toi. Maintenant, ose me dire, droit dans les yeux, que j'ai tort.

Elle ne peut pas avoir raison. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je les déteste, ils sont partis. Mais j'ai beau me répéter ces mots en boucle, cela ne change rien au sentiment qui s'infiltre en moi, des années qu'il n'a pas émis la moindre résistance à mon esprit, mais je sens bien que mon cœur me hurle que les paroles d'Esmé ne sont que vérité. Cinq ans de silence de ma conscience et là, tout me revient en pleine gueule. Moi qui me crois forte je ne suis qu'une lâche qui n'a fait que fuir la réalité et surtout la vérité je ne me bat pas contre des assassins ou des pédophiles, je suis qu'une petite fille abandonnée et en colère qui déverse sa haine pour cacher sa peine.


	20. J'étais là !

**Chapitre 20**

Je sens deux mains froides sur moi. Elles m'attirent, et me bercent. Mes yeux se ferment. Je n'arrive plus à faire face à tout ça, la mort des miens, le retour des Cullen dans ma vie, Lola qui compte sur moi et maintenant Esmé qui avec une simple phrase balaye toutes mes certitudes. Je l'ai insulté, mis plus bas que terre. Je lui ai fait volontairement mal et elle n'y a vu que la détresse, que moi-même, je refuse d'assumer, je suis fatigué de tout, mais surtout de moi-même.

– Tu es épuisé toi aussi, la petite a mangé, nous avons une chambre où vous trouverez un lit ainsi que tout le confort. Laisse nous prendre le relais pendant quelques heures Bella, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi tu dois le faire pour elle. Lola compte beaucoup sur toi et les épreuves que tu traverses et celles qui t'attendent ne sont pas faciles. Accorde-toi un peu de repos, Rosalie restera près de vous si cela peut te rassurer, personne ne viendra vous ennuyer. Je t'en fais la promesse.

– Je ne peux pas, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé Esmé.

_ Chut, le passé est à sa place ce qui veut dire derrière nous. Lola est l'avenir. Si enterrer le passé pour protéger son avenir était la solution ne crois-tu pas que cela serait un prix plus que raisonnable ?

– Je ne sais plus Esmé, tout me paraissait si logique il y a encore quelques jours, mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi, où qui croire. Tout devient si compliqué, je voudrais pouvoir comprendre, mais plus j'avance et moins les choses sont claires.

– Tu es fatigué. Tu as tout à gagner avec quelques heures de sommeil, ensuite si tu ne veux pas rester et emmener Lola dans un endroit plus sûr je te soutiendrais et t'aiderais, mais pour l'instant tu dois penser à toi pour mieux prendre soin d'elle.

– J'AI GAGNE ! Jazz, tu me dois 50 dollars. Salut Bella… Bella ? Enfin, je veux dire Isa.

Le regard d'Emmett est mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet. J'imagine aisément que de me voir assise dans son salon et en plus dans les bras d'Esmé me consolant n'était pas l'image qu'il s'attendait à voir. Lorsqu'il s'approche de moi je trouve plus prudent de m'éloigner, je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, mais même avec la distance que j'ai prise avec sa mère je vois bien que ses yeux se remplissent de colère. Esmé accepte ma présence, est une chose, mais pour le reste de la famille, cela en est, une autre. Emmett se plante devant moi ne démordant pas de son expression furieuse.

– Je ne suis pas ici pour chercher des histoires. J'en ai suffisamment, crois-moi.

– Ça, je peux facilement te croire. Mais tu vas me dire tout de suite qui t'a fait pleurer ? Qui a osé s'en prendre à toi ? C'est Edward, c'est ça ? Oui, évidemment que c'est lui, qui d'autre. Attends que je lui mette la main dessus !

Rosalie qui a entendu la voix de son mari rentre dans le salon pour lui parler.

– Non, pour une fois Edward n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait pleurer.

– Qui ? Donne-moi un nom et je le tue de mes mains ou de mes dents. Non, je ne me salirais pas. Mon corps est un temple, réserver à un gibier de premier choix, pas un connard qui fait pleurer ma sœur.

Je ne comprends plus rien, de qui parle-t-il ? De moi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

– Bah ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit mon moustique, tu t'imaginais qu'une petite bagarre changerait quelque chose ? Et puis tu me dois une revanche et ça, j'y tiens !

Une toute petite voix se fait entendre derrière nous.

– Chico ?

– Mais c'est ma Chicotine, ce n'est pas possible ! La vache, qu'est-ce que tu es belle ma puce.

– CHICOOO

Je vois Lola se précipiter dans les bras dudit « Chico » avec un sourire en forme de banane. Elle si accablé il y a quelques minutes, se retrouve dans les bras du géant.

– Vous vous connaissez ?

Emmett me répond avec un sourire assorti à celui de la petite.

– Mais bien sûr que l'on se connaît. Nous sommes même associés sur une grande affaire de divertissement, n'est-ce pas Chicotine ?

– Oui moi j'étais Chicotine, et lui c'était Chico. On faisait des spectacles de clown pour les enfants à l'hôpital de Forks, on pourra en faire un pour Bella ?

– Si elle veut bien, pas de problème pour moi. Dis-moi, tu veux voir ma nouvelle salle de jeux vidéo ?

– Tu as le dernier GTA ?

– Je te rappelle que tu parles à Chico le pro des jeux vidéo.

– Je t'ai souvent battu.

– Oui, mais je me suis entraîné depuis petite diablesse et puis je suis sûr que tu trichais.

– Bella je peux aller avec Emmett ?

Comment lui dire non ?

– Oui ma puce.

– Tu ne t'en va pas ! hein ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je les regarde partir à l'étage se chamaillant pour savoir qui des deux commencera, dispute qui se conclut par une course qui aux Cries de joie qui parvient de l'étage s'est fini par la victoire de Lola.

– Tu es rassuré ?

– Des spectacles de clown ?

– Une idée de Carlisle, cela permettait à Lola de souffler un peu et pas besoin de te dire qu'Emmett s'en est donné à cœur joie.

En imaginant la scène, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en sourire. Le grand méchant vampire déguiser en clown pour faire rire des enfants hospitalisés, c'est de l'Emmett tout craché.

– Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas reconnu Rose ?

– Parce que je ne me suis jamais rapproché d'elle, du moins pas assez pour qu'elle me connaisse, j'ai déjà eu une expérience semblable il y a quelques années et la séparation a été l'une des choses les plus pénibles que j'ai eu à vivre, je me suis promis de ne pas refaire cette erreur.

– Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir.

– Oui, dans certains cas c'est le mieux, du moins pour nous qui sommes amenés à toujours partir.

Jasper entre par la baie vitrée, mais au moment de franchir le seuil il se stoppe. Son corps se crispe, je le vois, bien qu'il lutte. Instinctivement je pense à Lola, mais non ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut agir avec jasper je le sais pour y avoir longuement réfléchi.

Je prends l'initiative de me rapprocher.

– J'ai confiance en toi Jasper, je sais que cela peut paraître dingue, mais tu dois me croire tu es bien plus fort que tout ça.

Rosalie, Alice et Esmé comprennent exactement ce que je suis en train de faire et me suivent.

– Nous avons tous une entière confiance en toi.

Jasper se détend, les vagues de sentiments positifs qu'il vient de recevoir ont dû contrecarrer la soif.

– Tu es gentille Isa, mais ce n'est pas l'odeur de Lola qui me dérange.

– Oh pardon, je pensais que…

– C'est très prévenant de ta part et étonnant aussi, parce que tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici.

Alice se love dans les bras de son mari.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait avoir cette réaction mon cœur ?

– Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai confié que de ne plus sentir les émotions de Be… Isa me manquait.

– Oui.

– Eh bien, ça ne me manquait peut-être pas tant que ça finalement, je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu arrives à gérer autant de choses contradictoires en même temps, les sentiments peuvent varier selon les situations. Les tiens sont constamment sur des montagnes russes.

– Désolé.

– T'inquiète, et puis je suis quand même contant de pouvoir de nouveau ressentir tout ça.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais plus ressentir mes émotions ?

– Heu… ça, je pensais que tu me le dirais, enfin te sens pas obligé de quoi que se sois.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponses, j'ai plus l'impression de prendre un film en cours de route je ne comprends plus grand-chose.

Esmé intervient elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de me faire dormir.

– Je te propose quelque chose.

– Ça va devenir le thème de la journée.

– Tu sais Lola en sécurité alors va t'allonger, repose-toi, moi de mon côté je vais tenter de vous préparer un dîner respectable et lorsque tu te réveilleras nous t'expliquerons tout ce que tu veux savoir et toi et bien tu nous diras… ce que tu veux bien nous dire.

Il serait facile de se laisser convaincre par autant de gentillesse, mais je n'y peux rien quelque chose me retient et évidemment Jasper le ressent, ça ne m'avait pas manquez-moi non plus.

– Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre la logique bien particulière de mon esprit, mais au mot chat j'entends félin et suite logique uniquement pour moi j'entends Edward, il n'est plus végétarien, il est ici chez lui et Lola est là.

Même moi j'entends les dents à jasper grincer.

– Oula, par pitié doucement la reprise est dure et c'est pire qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché notre grand huit émotionnel ?

– Edward il est…

– Abrutis, mais tout le monde le sait et si lui-même ne le sais pas c'est qu'en plus il est sourd, ça le fou mal pour un vampire.

– Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ça, je l'ai vu hier soir et… disons qu'il a le même regard que Grim et surtout la même couleur. Il est ici chez lui et j'ai peur pour Lola.

– Il n'osera pas se pointer ne t'inquiète pas, disons que nous avons eu une légère divergence d'opinions sur certain point et de fil en aiguille il a claqué la porte. En ce qui concerne son régime ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il craque depuis Forks.

– Quoi ?

– Là ça suffit, on a dit après la sieste, tu es loin d'être en état pour réfléchir alors Rose tu montres à Bella la chambre et toi tu te reposes suffisamment pour être en forme.

Je suis entraîné à l'étage par une Rosalie qui ne me laisse en rien protester, je n'y mets pas une grande véhémence non plus, arrivé dans la chambre je reconnais bien le style de la famille, mais surtout celui d'Esmé, simple et chaleureux.

– Pourquoi avez-vous une chambre possédant un lit ?

– Emmett et moi ne dormons pas, mais nous sommes bien souvent dans un lit.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi conne, bien évidemment qu'ils ont des lits.

– C'est logique, excuse- moi j'ai plus trop les idées en face des neurones là.

– Tu trouveras derrière cette porte la salle de bain et derrière celle-ci le dressing.

Au mot dressing Alice surgit dans la chambre et commence à débiter son discours.

– J'ai bien étudié ton changement de look et je dois te féliciter, ce mélange cuir jean n'est pas permis à tous, mais toi tu ne portes pas ce style tu le sublimes. Tu trouveras uniquement des choses te ressemblant et je me suis même fait violence en y rajoutant des chaussures sans aucun talon, bon d'accord hormis les bottes et peut-être les cuissardes et aussi quelques escarpins, alors tu trouveras dans cette partie…

– Alice, stop !

Elle se fige instantanément dans l'exacte position qu'elle avait au moment où j'ai prononcé mes mots, c'est ridicule.

– Alice ? Calme-toi, tu parles beaucoup trop vite et tu me files le tournis.

– Désolé.

Rosalie s'éclipse de la pièce me laissant seul avec celle que je considérais à une époque comme ma meilleure amie. Nous qui parlions comme des pipelettes dans le passé ne trouvons rien à nous dire, mais Alice tente cependant d'engager la conversation loin de tout sujet délicat qui je le sais tomberons bien trop tôt.

– C'est Jasper et Emmett qui ont monté les meubles, Esmé a fait la décoration, Rosalie elle a tenu à s'occuper des produits de la salle de bain et moi le dressing.

– Vous vous occupez toujours des chambres d'amis en famille ?

Alice vient doucement s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me regarder avec une expression d'incrédulité totale.

– Ce n'est pas une chambre d'amis, c'est ta chambre.

– Quoi ?

C'est plus fort que moi, l'incompréhension se mélange à la colère, une chambre ? Comme pour me faire croire que j'ai la moindre place ici et à quel titre ? Trop c'est beaucoup trop pour une seule et même personne même pour moi.

– Oui lorsque nous sommes arrivés on a pensé que si tu nous laissais une chance alors peut-être que tu voudrais bien...

– Que je voudrais bien quoi ? Redevenir le gentil chiot de la famille ? Et qu'il était important de me faire une niche ? Écoute-moi bien je n'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie et surtout pas de qui que ce soit dans cette maison tu comprends ça ?

Un sanglot se fais entendre derrière moi, à peine ai-je le temps de me retourner que je vois Lola qui s'enfuit.

– Lola attend je ne disais pas ça pour toi. Lola !

Je lui cours après dans les escaliers pour la rattraper sur les dernières marches la maintenant aux poignets. Tous les Cullen de la maison sont présents et témoins de la scène.

– Je ne parlais pas de toi, crois- moi.

Elle se débat et brusquement arrache ses mains de mon emprise en reculant, ses larmes coulent sur son visage et la tristesse déborde de ses grands yeux.

– Tu n'as besoin de personne, dans ta vie tu l'as dit.

– Lola je t'en prie laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Je suis la responsable de la tristesse de ses larmes, c'est moi qui lui ai fait du mal. Mon cœur que je pensais atrophié depuis tout ce temps n'était en réalité qu'en état de veille si j'en crois la puissance qu'il déploie pour me faire ressentir la culpabilité dans l'intégralité de mon corps.

– Explique-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'occuperais de moi alors que personne ne veut de moi ? Pourquoi tu me défendrais alors que je ne manquerais à personne ? Tu me dis que je dois te faire confiance, que ce sont tes amis et tu dis que tu ne veux pas d'eux dans ta vie, pourquoi je te croirais alors que tu n'as jamais été là ?

– Lola je t'en supplie arrête. J'ai toujours pensé, à toi je te le jure.

Tout doit se payer un jour et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon prix serait celui-là, les paroles de Lola sont des rasoirs qui me lassèrent de toute par, mais surtout le cœur, elle veut comprendre elle veut savoir elle souffre depuis toujours alors que moi je ne suis qu'une lâche qui s'est enfuie.

– Tu pensais à moi ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais reçu ne serait-ce qu'une Carte postale ? Un appel pour Noël et mon anniversaire tu mens tu es comme les autres, je te déteste.

Ces mots sont mon coup de grâce, je tombe à genoux devant la petite qui poing serré contre son petit corps laisse sa peine s'exprimer, ce n'est pas vrai j'étais là, mais elle ne l'a jamais sût alors bien qu'anéantis par son jugement je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle a toujours compté pour moi.

– Lorsque tu es sortie de la clinique où tu as été hospitalisé durant quatre mois tu ne parlais pas, tu restais seul dans ta chambre et cela a duré jusqu'à ton sixième anniversaire où tu as reçu en cadeaux une petite cage rose avec dedans un lapin que tu as appelé Zébro, tu as commencé à parler à ce nouvel ami en lui disant que ta maman te manquait, mais un jour Zébro est mort, Serge ton éducateur préférer t'a expliqué que Zébro était maintenant avec ta maman et qu'il était sûr qu'elle prendrait aussi bien soin de lui que tu l'avais fait. À partir de ce jour, tu as commencé à comprendre que la mort faisait partie de la vie et tu as accepté de commencer le deuil de ta maman. Tu n'aimes toujours pas te mélanger aux autres enfants et tu préfères jouer du violon dans ta chambre, tu aimes cet instrument parce qu'il joue les larmes de ton cœur, c'est-ce que tu as confié à ton psychiatre que tu vois deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures, il t'a proposé d'entretenir une correspondance avec une marraine, mais tu as refusé en disant que tu ne voulais pas écrire à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas.

Je lui dis tout ceci sans oser affronter son regard, j'avais été là, dans l'ombre à demander sans cesse de ses nouvelles, me servant des outils à ma disposition pour en savoir toujours plus sur elle, j'avais fait envoyer le petit animal et je m'en était voulu de la savoir malheureuse quand il avait lui aussi disparut, mais jamais je ne l'ai oublié.

Une petite main vient se poser sur ma joue et en relevant la tête je vois Lola qui vient de s'agenouiller devant moi.

– C'était toi qui m'envoyais des cadeaux, qui as payé mes cours de violon ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire ?

Au point où j'en suis autant être honnête avec elle et surtout avec moi-même il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face.

– J'avais honte.

– Honte de quoi ?

– J'étais là à quelque mettre de toi et je n'ai rien vu Lola, trop occuper à ne me soucier que de moi, tu souffrais, j'aurais dû le voir et te sauver comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ça ?

– Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, ce n'est pas ta faute le seul coupable c'est… l'homme qui se dit mon père, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne le pouvait même maman qui m'aimait plus que tout n'a rien vu.

– Pardonne-moi Lola.

– Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Bella.

Elle dit ceci en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte et c'est moi qui m'accroche à elle comme si elle était ma bouée de sauvetage dans cette tempête et s'est-ce qu'elle est, mon salut, mais comme si son pardon n'était pas suffisant elle rajouta.

– Je t'aime Bella.


	21. Ange gardien

Chapitre 21

Nous sommes en pleine nuit, la villa est calme tout comme Lola qui dort du sommeil du juste dans mes bras.

Après la scène qui avait été forte en émotions pour nous deux, Morphée avait été accueilli comme bienfaitrice.

Contrairement aux années qui viennent de passer, mon sommeil avait été réparateur, je regarde la petite dormir et j'ai de nouveau cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit. J'avais remercié la veille Jasper pour cette oasis de bien-être qui nous avait offerts après tout ce qui venait de se dire, mais il m'avait certifié qu'il n'y était pour rien. Esmé m'avait répété pour la millième fois de la journée d'aller me reposer et cette fois-ci rien ne nous empêcha Lola et moi de goûter à quelques heures de repos bien mérité dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

La matriarche du clan Cullen avait raison, un peu de repos m'a permis de me remettre les idées à l'endroit, je n'ai pas une grande expérience des émotions fortes et ces derniers jours y avaient été chargé à plus en pouvoir, mais je reprends les choses en mains à partir de maintenant.

Une fois douchée, je tente de trouver quelque chose de convenable dans ce qu'appelle Alice, un dressing, qui ressemble plus à la réserve d'un grand magasin. Alice restant Alice, je n'en suis pas étonné, sauf peut-être au moment où je me rends compte que la quasi-totalité des vêtements qui m'entourent me convient parfaitement.

Lorsque j'arrive au salon, je suis heureuse d'y voir la famille Cullen au complet enfin presque puisque Edward est absent. Lui aussi, j'aurais des comptes à régler avec lui, il a profité d'un de mes moments de faiblesse et ça il ne l'emportera pas dans la tombe ou ailleurs.

– Que nous vaut une pareille détermination ?

– Jasper, que tu ressentes mes émotions est une chose. Mais j'apprécierais assez que tu les gardes pour toi, s'il te plaît.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mais je préfère te le dire.

La note est tombée. Je ne cherche pas à les agresser, bien que je ne sois pas doué en diplomatie, j'ai bien pris en compte certaines choses, et je tiens à ce que les choses soient très claires, dès le début.

– Je ne suis douée ni pour les excuses ni pour les grands discours donc j'irais droit au but. Bien que ce qu'Esmé m'a dit soit vrai cela ne change absolument rien à ma vision des choses, si nous devons coopérer sur ce combat cette entente est de un, provisoire, et de deux, à titre exceptionnel. Je ne vous parlerais ni de moi ni de ce que je suis, mais je peux vous promettre de faire mon maximum pour ne blesser personne de votre clan, du moins volontairement. Si je découvre que vous avez d'autres projets que de protéger Lola, notre accord est caduc.

Bien que destiné à la totalité des membres de la famille Cullen je n'ai pas lâché Carlisle des yeux, je ne veux pas les voir-t-elle la famille que j'aurais pût peut-être avoir, mais comme une nouvelle équipe efficace qui avance ensemble et dans la même direction, le chef du clan se lève pour me donner sa réponse.

– La franchise de tes paroles me prouve à quel point tu es devenu une femme mûre et intègre, nous serons tous très fiers d'être auprès de toi durant ce combat. Que tu ne puisses nous pardonner est légitime et je te rassure en te disant que nous ne nous le pardonnerons jamais nous-mêmes et pas seulement pour Lola. Tu dis ne pas vouloir faire partie de notre famille, mais il est bien trop tard pour ça, tu es et restera une Cullen dans le cœur de chacun d'entre nous, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit. On m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Lola, nous pourrions à l'identique rejouer la même scène, nous avons toujours été là dans l'ombre de ta vie, nous ne savons pas tout et tu es seul juge pour nous révéler ou non ton histoire.

– Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui vous a occupé durant ces dernières années, cela vous regarde.

Carlisle me tend la main.

– Nous voilà donc amis.

– Nous voilà donc alliés.

– C'est toujours mieux que rien.

La voix qui claque derrière moi me rappelle brutalement un détail.

– Des alliés, magnifiques, Isabella se lance dans la diplomatie. Veuillez hisser l'étendard !

– Grim ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Il est contre le mur, bras croisé, mais si j'ai souvent comparé les pupilles des Cullen à de l'or liquide, les yeux qui m'incendient actuellement ne sont eux que lave en fusion, dire que ça va chier pour mon matricule est l'euphémisme du siècle.

– Je suis ici chez moi chère ambassadrice.

– Nous sommes chez les Cullen.

– Qui sont eux-mêmes sur un territoire annexé par mes soins, donc où je suis libre d'aller et venir selon ma convenance, contrairement à toi. Il me semble t'avoir spécifié expressément de ne pas revenir ici, que n'as-tu pas compris dans cette simple demande ?

– Je peux tout t'expliquer.

– Tiens donc !

Carlisle, en bon diplomate qu'il est, salut l'invité qui ne l'a pas été d'ailleurs.

– Bonjour Grim, si je peux me permettre de vous inviter à prendre part à notre discussion nous serons ravis de votre présence.

– Je pense en avoir entendu le principal et je ne suis pas ici en visite de courtoisie.

Énerver ? Si peu. Je passe devant le chef de clan pour faire revenir l'attention de Grim sur moi, enfin revenir étant un grand mot vu qu'il ne m'a pas lâcher des yeux au moment où il répondit à Carlisle.

– Écoute cela peu te paraître dingue de me trouver ici, mais il y a une explication logique.

– Logique ? Isabella a une explication logique, magnifique. Nous sommes donc sauvés ! Alors, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi je te cherche depuis des heures, puisque madame n'a pas jugée bon ne serais-ce que d'allumer son portable ! Pourquoi la seule chose qui est présente dans l'esprit de tes hommes est ta démission ! ? Et particulièrement dans celui de Brass où flotte le prénom de Lola ? Pourquoi ton appartement est dévasté ! ? Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton collier et enfin pourquoi je te retrouve à bavasser avec ceux que t'a voulu éviscérer il y a de ça quelques jours ? Alors, j'attends avec la plus grande des impatiences ton explication pleine de LOGIQUE.

Il est rare pour ne pas dire impossible que Grim se trahisse, mais pourtant il vient de me lâcher une info qu'il ne devrait pas avoir en sa possession et bien que pouvant expliquer mes actes je choisis la réponse qui ne va faire qu'envenimer la situation, mais au point ou il en est je ne pense pas le mettre encore plus en colère.

– Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai récupéré mon collier ?

J'avais tort il peut être beaucoup plus en colère après moi, il se précipite sur moi et se stoppe à quelques millimètres de mon visage et ce que j'y vois dans ses yeux est tout sauf rassurant, bref ça risque de chier.

– Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot Isabella ? Crois-tu réellement que je serais parti des alentours de chez toi sachant l'autre abrutie dans les parages ? Lorsqu'un vampire s'infiltre chez une personne c'est au mieux pour lui parler et au pire pour la tuer. Il n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre, il était évident qu'il reviendrait finir ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Je peux parfaitement me défendre.

– J'espère sincèrement que tu comptes mieux te défendre que tu ne défends les personnes qui passent leur temps à te soutenir ! Deux phrases ! Il t'a dit que quelques mots et toi tu doutes de moi ! Tu me dégoûtes Isabella !

La voilà la raison de sa colère.

– Tu veux savoir moi ce qui me fou hors de moi ? C'est que tu passes ton temps à me traiter comme une môme, tu as un peu trop tendance à oublier à qui tu parles !

C'est parti comme une balle et le froid qui suit est morbide.

– Tu te trompes lourdement, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Je sais précisément à qui je parle. Je parle à une gamine que j'ai passé mon temps à pouponner, à soigner et à entraîner pendant de long mois, je parle à une gosse que j'ai sauvée maintes fois de son envie de mourir, les cicatrices qui jonchent ton corps ne sont elles pas suffisantes que je doive te rappeler dans quel état tu étais lorsqu'il t'a détruit une première fois petite fille ?

– Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ça !

– J'ai absolument tous les droits Isabella, y compris de te dire tes quatre vérités. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais exactement dans le même état où je t'ai trouvé la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés.

– Arrête Grim !

– Tu étais perdu. Tapis dans les égouts à ne pas savoir ce que tu étais. Totalement effrayé par ce que tu venais de faire. Ne te souviens-tu par du nombre de cadavres qui t'entouraient ? Est tu sûr qu'ils étaient tous coupables de quelque chose ?ou te berces-tu toujours dans l'illusion ?

– Ferme ta gueule !

– Tu es devenu bien sûr de ta petite personne insolente, mais qui t'a permis de te maîtriser ? Qui t'a guidé ? Alors, tu peux m'accuser de bien des choses, de bien des morts ou encore de ne pas te dire tout ce que tu veux entendre, mais si tu es devenu assez forte pour avancer dans ta vie tu me le dois Isabella et à personne d'autre. Tu pourrais être le Bon Dieu en personne que cela ne changerait en rien ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que l'on fait ici ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre au moment même où il m'a acerbement rappelé d'où je venais, les images défilent dans ma tête, je m'étais réveillé entouré de corps où pour la plupart il manquait des membres, j'étais recouverte de leur sang, cette puanteur que dégagent les égouts mêlés à tout ce sang, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça. Grim avait surgi de nul par, n'avait rien demandé, il s'était occupé de moi et aujourd'hui j'avais tout remis en question pour comme il me l'a dit, quelque mot prononcer par celui qui au final a fait de moi ce que je suis, ou du moins y a fortement contribué. Grim n'est responsable de rien et pourtant il paye pour tous et moi je doute de lui.

J'entends la voix d'Esmé auprès de moi et je sursaute presque lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle a les mains sur mes épaules.

– Ne croyez-vous pas que cette petite en a suffisamment vécu ces derniers jours pour avoir droit à quelque erreur, ne pensez-vous pas lui en demander un peu trop ?

– Madame, votre besoin de protéger les vôtres vous honore, mais vous n'avez vu qu'un échantillon de ses capacités et croyez bien que les erreurs qu'elle peut commettre peuvent avoir des conséquences que nul ici n'est apte à juger hormis moi alors malgré le respect que je vous dois permettez-moi de vous demander de vous mêler de vos affaires. Isabella je crois t'avoir posé une question.

Ma voix répond à son ordre, s'il m'a entendu cela n'est que grâce à son ouïe sur développée, car même moi j'ai peine à m'entendre.

– Lola dort à l'étage, le quatrième avertissement.

– Et donc, tu t'imaginais demander de l'aide à ce clan pour sa protection. Un clan de vampire protégeant une enfant humaine. Non, mais tu es en plein délire. Qui te dit qu'elle ne finira pas en dessert ?

Ma réponse franchit le seuil de ma bouche avant même que je n'y réfléchisse et contrairement à mes paroles précédentes l'aplomb est au rendez-vous.

– J'ai confiance en eux, ils la protégeront quitte à y laisser leur propre existence.

Grim se rapproche de moi, prend mon visage en coupe et me force à plonger mes yeux dans les siens, après ce qui me parut de longues minutes d'un examen approfondi, il reprend, la parole.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose en toi, bien que je ne peux le définir dit moi.

Bien que je ne veuille pas en parler, il se sert de ses mains en étau autour de mon visage m'empêchant de me soustraire à son regard.

– Dis-moi Isabella, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix est redevenue celle que je connais, douce et calme, la tempête est passé et bien que je ne veuille pas, la culpabilité que je ressens d'avoir douté de lui me force à parler.

– J'ai compris qu'a par fuir je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose, il est temps que je regarde les choses en face Grim.

– Oui en effet il est grand temps.

Il me prend dans ses bras, il ne m'en veut pas et je comprends qu'il a surtout eu peur, sentiment totalement inconnu pour un être tel que lui, mais pourtant il a eu peur pour moi. C'est d'un ton beaucoup plus léger qu'il reprend son discours.

– Donc tu as décidé de leur donner une chance.

– Pour Lola, et uniquement Lola les choses sont claires.

– Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière, pour quelqu'un qui souhaite avancer tu n'as pas le sens du rythme.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Pour rien.

Une petite main se glisse dans la mienne et en baissant la tête je vois Lola les yeux encore pleins de sommeil tout comme sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Grim.

– Bonjour, tu es qui ?

– Le croque-mitaine.

Grim peut a lui tout seul repousser une armée complète de vampire sans le moindre effort, mais mettez le fasse a une gosse et c'est une tout autre histoire.

– Lola je te présente Grim, mon ange gardien.

Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait que se ne sont pas des excuses en bonne et due forme, mais je sais que ces mots l'on toujours touché et ils le font encore si j'en crois mon ami qui bien que discret émet un sourire.

– Tu es un ami à Bella ?

– Il faut croire.

– Donc tu es un ami à moi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi.

D'un naturel qui n'appartient qu'aux enfants Lola s'approche du vampire pour lui demander de descendre à sa hauteur et la seule chose que je vois dans les yeux du valeureux guerrier vampire âgé d'un bon nombre de siècles est « au secoure », mais le clou de la scène a été le « smack » de la bise que la petite a fait péter sur la joue de Grim totalement décontenancer.

– Et rassure toi nous les filles de Forks on est des filles de paroles.

– Tu m'en vois… combler.

– Pourquoi t'a les yeux rouges ?

– Parce que je mange les petites filles curieuses.

Le petit rire cristallin de Lola répond à la tentative d'intimidation du vampire.

– Je suis plus un bébé, je crois plus à tout ça.

– Demande à Isabella, dis lui toi que c'est vrai plutôt que de te retenir de rire.

Merde, pourquoi les gosses posent toujours la question à laquelle il est compliqué de répondre ?

– Alors vois tu Grim est atteint (il va me tuer) de… myxomatose.

Je dois absolument garder mon sérieux, mais pour ma défense entre le gros rire d'Emmett et le grincement des dents de Grim cela est un exercice des plus dur.

– C'est une maladie de lapin ça !

– Oui tu as raison, mais dans certains cas chez les humains les plus fragiles lorsqu'ils mangent des lapins contaminer ils peuvent l'attraper.

La moue de Lola est dubitative, mais n'étant pas trop réveillé elle laisse tomber pour répondre affirmativement à la demande de Rosalie qui lui demande si elle a faim, mais elle n'oublie pas avant de sortir de donner sont avis à Grim.

– Tu devrais faire attention, il ne faut pas manger n'importe quoi sinon tu peux tomber gravement malade.

La petite part dans la cuisine avec Rosalie et une logique s'impose à moi, s'il était là durant la petite scène où Edward était chez moi et que je n'ai pas revue Edward depuis…

– Grim ?

– Oui Isabella ?

– Où est Edward ?

– Je pourrais effectivement te répondre, mais là tu vois ma myxomatose me donne la migraine.

À ce moment trois autres vampires entre dans le salon, mais ce n'est pas possible ils font une conférence à New York c'est quoi cette surpopulation.

– Grim !

– Eleazar, pourquoi ne suis je pas étonné de te rencontrer ici ?


	22. Révélations

Chapitre 22

Les Denali, tout comme leurs congénères en grande majorité, ils n'ont rien de passionnant. Ça ne fait que parler et ça me fait surtout royalement chier. Le seul homme du clan, Eleazar me semble-t-il, dit une phrase, qui me sort de mes pensées.

– Alors, c'en est une ?

Voilà, pourquoi, je n'aime pas parler de tout ça. Surtout, avec des personnes qui sont plus curieuses et pleines de clichés, que réellement intéressées. Mais ça, lui, n'en sait rien et continue sur sa lancée.

– Grim ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle puisse se servir de son pouvoir ? Il me semblait, enfin selon nos recherches que cela doit rester en sommeil. Y a-t-il d'autres cas que le sien ?

– Isabella est un cas isolé. Heureusement pour moi, sinon cela serait ingérable.

– Serait-il possible qu'ils se soient trompés lors de la sélection ?

– Non. Aucune chance. Je te demanderais de cesser d'importuner Isabella avec ceci. Elle a fait le choix de taire certaines choses. Je la laisse, entièrement juge, de ce qui doit être divulgué ou non.

– Je comprends, nous-mêmes devons vous laisser, bien que si tu me le demandes je serais fière de combattre à tes côtés et tu le sais.

– Non, inutile. Nous avons bien assez à gérer comme ça. Ton épouse et toi-même ne poseriez aucun problème, mais Tanya c'est une autre histoire. Je vois bien dans son esprit quel sentiment elle peut vouer à ma protégée et crois-moi, que je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine jalouse dans les pattes surtout en vue de ce qui se prépare.

– Tu es inquiet pour ce traqueur ?

– Non pas plus que ça. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que les projets de ce vampire servent de trop près ceux d'Aro. Ça ! vois-tu cela, n'augure rien de bon.

– Je comprends, en tout cas ce fut un grand honneur de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Swan et sachez que si à l'avenir vous avez besoin de soutien la totalité de notre clan vous sera dévouée.

Que de politesse, mon Dieu je vais vomir. Mais les dires du vampire, n'ont pas l'air de coïncider avec les pensées de la dite Tanya. Oh ! Et puis après tout, je m'en fous. Ils se cassent et ce n'est pas dommage.

Le départ est rapide. Bien que j'ai été éloigné depuis longtemps de la famille Cullen, je retrouve des comportements qui me parlent. Jasper affiche un sourire hypocrite lorsqu'il souhaite bon voyage à Anita non… Rita… non plus, bref, la blonde, tout comme Emmett, bien que ce dernier soit bougon. Chose des plus étranges connaissant le phénomène. Bien heureusement, Emmett ne sachant pas garder ce qu'il a sur le cœur, plus de quelques minutes, je suis vite mis à la page de son ressenti.

– Tu sais quoi, frangine ?

– Non. Mais, mon petit doigt me souffle que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

– Bah ton petit doigt a raison. Que tu ne veuilles rien nous dire sur ce que tu es, passe encore. Je le mets sur le compte qu'on n'a pas construit le Michigan Stadium en un jour, mais qu'eux le sachent ! Là, tu vois ça me gonfle. Parce que, devant nous, évidemment qu'il n'a rien dit, mais quand je pense que dans même pas une heure même l'autre dinde en saura plus sur toi que nous ! Ça m'énerve !

– Emmett ! Bella nous fait déjà un grand plaisir en venant vers nous pour Lola. Laisse la prendre ses marques, plutôt que de lui sauter dessus.

– Mais Esmé, ce n'est pas juste !

C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien voulu dire. Parce que seuls Grim et moi savions de quoi il retournait. Mais, maintenant que les Denali le savent, cela devient un secret de polichinelle. Les Cullen le sauront, un jour ou l'autre. Il serait peut-être préférable que cela soit moi qui leur révèle directement, plutôt que de passer par des intermédiaires.

Grim qui s'est positionné derrière moi m'enlace et lorsque je croise notre reflet dans l'un des miroirs du salon je vois bien qu'il attend ma décision que je n'arrive pas à prendre.

– Isabella ?

– Oui ?

– Me fais-tu confiance ?

– C'est une question piège ?

– Oui.

– Tu connais très bien la réponse. Oui Grim, je te fais confiance.

– Donc, tu as confiance en mon jugement ?

– Par définition oui.

– Parle-leur. Ils ont fait des erreurs, tout comme toi a une époque. Moi, qui suis de loin le plus vieux ici présent, j'accumule plus d'erreurs que vous tous réunis, pourtant j'ai ta confiance. Ils en ont fait une seule, ne crois-tu pas que c'est le moment d'avancer ?

– C'est difficile.

– Les plus grands voyages ont tous commencé par un premier pas. Ils ont fait leur part. Ils sont revenus, et ils t'offrent ce que tu voulais pour Lola. Il serait grand temps que toi aussi tu fasses le tien non ?

– J'ai peur. Imagine que…

– Cesse d'imaginer. Tu sais, quand Carlisle t'a dit qu'ils avaient toujours étaient présents dans l'ombre de ta vie, il ne mentait pas. Étant, aussi discret qu'une meute de gamins dans un réfectoire, dire, que je ne les avais pas vus serait insultant.

– Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

– Il y a des choses, que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Comme le fait de refaire confiance ou encore, de pardonner.

Évidemment qu'il a raison. C'est à mon tour de lâcher du leste envers eux, bien que je ne sache pas par où commencer.

– À une condition alors.

– Dit toujours ?

– Je veux que le clan soit complet, enfin au maximum. Peux-tu t'occuper de Lola pendant que je leur parle ?

– Ça, c'est un coup bas, mais bon s'il faut ça pour que tu te jettes à l'eau, je le ferais, de plus cela me permettra de voir plus calmement ses pensées pour y trouver une piste.

Nous voilà tous réunis dans le salon. Grim a isolé Lola dans l'une des chambres, mais par où vais-je commencer ? Ils sont tous là, à attendre le moindre mot de ma part et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment leur expliquer. À une époque, j'étais à leur place et je comprends mieux ce qu'a pu ressentir Edward au moment des révélations. Pensant à lui, je me rappelle de comment il avait débuté, autant faire pareil faute de mieux.

– J'aimerais entendre vos théories.

Carlisle m'exposa leur vision de la chose. Edward et moi deux âmes sœurs qui suite à leur alchimie se seraient déchirées en emportant une partie de l'autre, humaine pour Edward et vampirique pour ma part.

– Votre vision des choses est très poétique Carlisle, mais malheureusement bien qu'il y a des choses de vraies dans vos paroles ce n'est pas Edward qui a sali mon âme.

Esmé vient se positionner à côté de moi. Ses mains encerclent l'une des miennes et sa voix est empreinte d'une douceur qui n'est accessible qu'aux vraies mamans.

– Quoi que tu nous révèles, tu es et tu resteras notre fille. Nous t'aimons, et rien ne changera ça quelque soit tes révélations.

Jasper à son tour m'envoie une vague de bien-être et de confiance. Ce n'est pas oppressant comme pour me forcer à avouer, c'est sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il est là.

– J'ignore ce que vous a dit Eleazar, mais Grim est un Grim Reaper. Il est un collecteur d'âmes, mais il est aussi, et surtout, le protecteur de certaines âmes un peu plus… complexes.

Mon discours se voulait plein d'aplomb, mais c'est plus fort que moi sur les derniers mots j'attends leur réaction. Esmé ne me lâche pas la main, et comprend mon mal aise.

– Vas-y à ton rythme, Bella.

J'écoute son conseil afin, de choisir les mots les plus appropriés et surtout les plus explicites.

– Vous avez tous été humains et vous êtes devenue des vampires. Moi j'ai toujours été ce que je suis. Bien qu'avant que cela se déclenche réellement, je ne le savais pas.

– Tu n'es pas humaine ?

– Si, je suis humaine. En fait, je ne suis qu'une enveloppe, un réceptacle humain, pour le reste c'est une autre histoire.

Je me risque un tour d'horizon sur les visages des Cullen. Je me rends compte qu'ils se sont tous rapprochés du fauteuil où je suis assise en tailleur. L'image fait très veillée. Emmett se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir et pose son bras sur mes épaules. J'expire un bon coup, et cette fois-ci je sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas parce que, j'ai besoin de leur dire, quitte à les perdre, je veux qu'ils sachent tout.

– Lorsqu'un humain est transformé en vampire, la seule loi qu'il connaisse est celle du sang. Moi je suis soumise à deux besoins aussi puissants que pour vous est la soif, cela se résume, en deux mots, justice et vengeance. C'est l'une des principales raisons qui me fait dire que je ne pourrais jamais être l'une des vôtres. Même si nos relations devaient redevenir telles qu'elles l'ont été à une époque. Votre foi Carlisle vous a permis d'être assez fort pour trouver un substitut au sang humain. Mais bien que cela soit peut-être terrible à entendre, moi, je ne regrette aucun de mes meurtres, et ne les regretterais jamais. Comme l'a dit Grim, j'ai eu des débuts très difficiles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à trouver comment assouvir ses deux besoins simultanément. Bien que, cette force peut paraître effrayante, elle fait partie de moi. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance. Elle m'a faite telle que je suis, et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite redevenir la Bella de Forks.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Comme tu l'as dit, notre besoin de sang est un besoin primaire en vue de nous nourrir. C'est une grande chance que nous avons de pouvoir trouver une alternative. Je suis conscient qu'il y a des situations où malheureusement ce luxe n'est pas possible.

– Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver si vous n'étiez pas intervenu dans ma vie. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'est aussi pour ça que je vous en veux. Bien que mes sentiments face à tout cela ne soient pas clairs, même pour moi.

– Dis nous Bella n'aie pas peur. Qu'avons-nous fait pour provoquer pareil dégât en toi ?

– Le jour où Edward m'a sauvé de la fourgonnette de Tyler aurait dû être le jour de ma mort. Cela devait se passer ainsi et pas autrement, sauf que voilà je ne suis pas morte. J'ai commencé à vivre une vie qui n'aurait pas dû être.

– Cela a été le déclencheur ?

– Non, mais cela a marqué le début du déséquilibre. Edward n'a pas fait que me sauver d'un accident de voiture, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur votre monde. Vous savez que je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous, j'en connais la cause aujourd'hui, ma mémoire humaine était vierge du monde chimérique, mais mon âme elle le connaît très bien et pour cause elle est, ce que l'on appelle une âme de dernier cycle.

– Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu développer sur ce qu'est une âme de dernier cycle ?

– C'est tout simplement une énergie vitale qui a survécu, sous toutes les formes humaines existantes. J'entends par là qu'elle a été l'hôte aussi bien, d'une enveloppe humaine, tout comme d'être qui a eu un destin chimérique.

– Nous parlons de vie antérieure donc ?

– Oui, je comprendrais aisément que vous mettiez mes paroles en doutes. Moi-même, j'ai mis énormément de temps, à l'accepter.

– Non, moi je te crois. Tu le sais comme tout le monde, je suis plutôt d'un esprit cartésien. Mais mon don d'empathie m'a forcé à me rendre compte que les sentiments que nous ressentons sont totalement indépendants de notre esprit, ils prennent naissance dans notre être, nous faisons généralement l'amalgame avec le cœur pour la raison qu'il soit indispensable pour vivre. Nous sommes, la preuve vivante, si je puis dire, qu'il n'en est en rien responsable puisque le nôtre ne fonctionne plus, et ce, depuis bien longtemps et pourtant nous pouvons ressentir aussi bien l'amour que la haine, donc nos sentiments prennent naissance dans autre chose qui pourrait bien être l'âme. Tes sentiments ont toujours été d'une grande complexité et très puissants. Si ma théorie est bonne, cela l'expliquerait, ton âme étant d'un âge incalculable au vu du nombre de vies qu'elle a pu traverser tes sentiments en sont tout simplement le reflet de son expérience, alors oui je te crois et fais-moi confiance lorsque je t'assure que personne ici n'a le moindre doute.

Je n'ai pas quitté les yeux de Jasper, il me croit et va même jusqu'à valider mes paroles de sa propre expérience. Il n'y a aucun mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens, ils ne m'ont pas ri au visage en me traitant de folle, ils me croient. J'ignorais jusqu'à présent l'importance que cela avait pour moi, mais si au début de mes révélations c'est Esmé qui me tenait la main, je me rends compte que ce sont mes phalanges qui ont blanchi sous la force dont je mis accroche, sa voix me chuchote les mots qui ne sont que source de courage pour moi.

– Nous avons toujours su que tu étais exceptionnelle. Nous en connaissons aujourd'hui la cause, c'est tout ma puce, rien ne change pour nous tu es toujours notre Bella.

– Je comprends qu'il ne t'est pas aisé de parler de tout ceci, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de questions que tu viens de déclencher en moi peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

– Il existe de nombreuses lois inconnues à nos yeux qui régissent notre monde, la seule que je connaisse puisqu'elle est liée à mon histoire est celle de l'équilibre. Cette loi a souvent été mise à mal et nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de l'enfreindre pour asservir la race humaine et c'est pourquoi les plus grandes puissances de ce monde se servent d'âme comme la mienne, les investissant d'une mission qui est tout simplement de sonder ce que le monde devient, car toujours dans le but de respecter la loi, ils ne peuvent agir directement eux-mêmes. Les âmes qui sont sélectionnées se voient devenir le carcan d'un fragment de pouvoir leur appartenant.

– Eleazar disait que cela devait rester en sommeil, comment cela se fait-il que tu puisses développer ce pouvoir ?

– C'est à cause de vous, votre départ et surtout le fait que Edward me quitte ne m'a pas uniquement brisé le cœur, vous aviez raison sur un point, âme sœur ou non lorsque l'on offre tout son amour à quelqu'un et que cette personne s'en détourne, votre âme ne peut s'en relever aussi forte qu'elle pouvait l'être avant. Étant le carcan d'une énergie qui peut comme vous avez pu le constater être dévastatrice lorsque mon âme fut brisée par votre abandon cela a marqué le début du cauchemar. Je souffrais d'une douleur lancinante qui me consumait à petit feu et dont je ne voulais pas guérir étant la seule chose qui me rester de vous et de lui, alors oui, je voulais mourir et puis il y a eu Lola.

Je sens les mains d'Esmé se resserrer encore un peu comme pour me soutenir et Emmett qui machinalement me caresse le dos, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour craquer, mes larmes coulent, mais je continue de tout leur dire.

– Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui se passait à quelque mètre de moi et que j'étais là à me lamenter. J'ai réalisé à quel point je ne valais rien, alors que cette gamine était jours après jour violer et torturer moi je m'imaginais souffrir à vouloir mourir, c'est là où ça s'est produit. Je peux le certifier aujourd'hui que cette colère, cette haine qui débordaient de moi ont été l'éclosion de tout, j'ai ravagé ma chambre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, j'ai continué à tout casser, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, je me suis retrouvé dans la salle de bain. J'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé en moi, ma douleur pour votre départ avait disparu, le trou causé par le manque était comblé, la soif de meurtre avait pris sa place. Lorsqu'une énergie, qui n'a de loi que la justice et la vengeance, se retrouvent devant l'injustice la plus abjecte qui est le viol d'une enfant, elle exige son dut et c'est ce jour que tout a définitivement changé. Depuis ce jour c'est en moi, les épisodes de ma vie qui ont suivi n'ont en rien aidé à la faire taire, j'ai tué pour la première fois un homme dans une ruelle qui utilisé une enfant, j'ai dû payer pour ce crime.

– Nous savons Bella pour le meurtre et pour ton incarcération, mais nous ignorons la raison de ton geste.

– Il forçait l'enfant à lui pratiqué une fellation. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de l'action par elle-même, mais je sais le bien que ça m'a procuré. Le milieu carcéral m'a permis d'apprendre à me battre et m'a plongé dans un monde qui me convenait parfaitement, alors quand Morgane m'a proposé du travail au sein du FBI et qui plus est dans une brigade visant à éliminer les pédophiles j'y ai vu mon avenir et l'opportunité d'étancher cette soif.

– À qui appartient le pouvoir qui a investi ton âme ? Ne te sens aucunement obligé de répondre, j'imagine que tu dois être tenu au secret.

– Non Carlisle, étant l'unique personne pouvant puiser dans ce pouvoir il n'existe pas de loi m'obligeant à quoi que ce soit. Je vous ai dit que seuls les plus puissants peuvent utiliser les âmes et en ce qui me concerne la puissance qui bout en moi appartient à celle qui se rapproche le plus des Érinyes.

– Attends que je sois bien sûr de comprendre. Les Érinyes sont bien les divinités qui à l'époque n'étaient soumises ni à Zeus ni à Hadès ? On dit d'elles qu'elles sont craintes de tous, car elles ne sont que vengeance aveugle et qu'elles font déferler leur colère aussi bien sur les mortels que sur les divinités.

– Oui et ce fut vrai pendant plusieurs siècles, mais pour une raison que je ne peux connaître, car même si j'y suis affilié de force je ne connais en rien leurs secrets. Elles devinrent celles qui se firent appeler les Semnai autrement dit les bienveillantes et elles prirent pour loi tout aussi bien la vengeance que la justice. Mégère, Tisiphone et Alecto virent leur rang renforcer par celle qui s'est octroyé le droit de se servir de mon âme, Némésis.

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée, mais là où j'attendais de l'incrédulité Carlisle se rapproche encore plus comme pour être sûr de bien entendre mes paroles.

– En vue de ce que tu nous révèles j'arrive à peine à imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir, tu es constamment acculé par un pouvoir maléfique, comment peux-tu rester maîtresse de toi-même ?

– En réalité, l'énergie qui m'a été confiée est neutre tout comme vos dons, le libre choix qui règne en loi absolue dans le monde humain devant être respecté. Aussi puissant que peut l'être les divinités, elles ne peuvent se soustraire à certaines règles.

– Mais de ceux que nous avons pu en voir cela paraît très obscure comme pouvoir.

– Pour la simple raison qu'ils ont pour vecteur mes sentiments et ne ressentant que colère et haine ils en sont le reflet.

– Et le pendentif quelle fonction a-t-il ?

– Cette amulette appartient à Grim, lui-même a sa propre histoire et bien que je désire que vous connaissiez tous les détails cela ne dépend que de lui s'il veut partager ou non son vécu.

Je vois Emmett lever le regard vers l'escalier et en suivant la direction j'y vois Grim qui contre le mur n'a probablement pas perdu une miette de mon récit, il s'approche et Emmett lui laisse sa place.

– Où est Lola ?

– Elle s'est endormie.

Grim regarde un par un les Cullen et à son tour décide de donner des précisions sur la situation.

– Il y a bien longtemps avant que la folie ne gangrène notre race la mission des vampires était simple, nous étions des observateurs, notre éternité nous a été offerte dans ce seul but. Nous n'aurions jamais dû devenir cette race sanguinaire et meurtrière, mais évidemment cela était sans compter la soif de pouvoir. Lorsque Aro vu le jour et qu'il fut assez fort et entourer il est parti en croisade contre tous les peuples possédant une partie de la confiance des dieux, dont celui qui m'avait accueilli depuis plus de deux siècles. De nombreux génocides ont eux lieu et beaucoup de forces magiques se sont éteintes avec les peuples qui avaient pour but de les protéger. Mon peuple et moi-même avions le pouvoir d'évocation des forces célestes et je reste l'unique représentant. Je n'étais pas là lorsque les troupes d'Aro ont pris mon peuple d'assaut et à mon retour tout n'était que mort et ruine. Tous les équilibres instaurés ont été perturbés, forçant les puissants de ce monde à réagir et condamner le coupable. Leur châtiment a été de faire d'Aro le gardien du secret de notre race, et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Aveuglé par la peine et la haine beaucoup d'entre nous prirent cette sanction pour de la clémence, ce qui détruisit à tout jamais les alliances entre vampires et les autres races magiques, mais en réalité quel châtiment plus sadique pour Aro que de le faire vivre éternellement lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il ne pourra jamais assouvir son plus grand rêve, le pouvoir absolu. Me sentant trahi par les dieux que je servais je fis le choix qui nous ramène tous aujourd'hui ici. J'ai invoqué la déesse de justice et de vengeance la suppliant de faire de moi un « Grim Reaper », ce titre ne pouvant être attribué qu'aux gens de mon peuple et étant le dernier elle ne pût me le refuser, mais à une condition.

– Quelle était cette condition ?

– Celle que vous appelleraient bien plus tard Némésis m'a fait jurer de prendre soin de sa représentante sur terre, mais possédant elle-même un pouvoir instable cette amulette a était créé, à croire qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit.

– Bella serait une sorte de demi-dieux ?

– Non pas du tout, lorsque l'humain possédant une telle âme s'éteint et que son essence trouve le chemin de son créateur elle peut en toute connaissance de cause montrer ce qu'elle a vu.

– Pourquoi des derniers cycles ?

– Parce qu'elles surpassent n'importe qu'elle force, mais surtout d'une grande sagesse, il faut avoir connu le bien comme le mal pour savoir réellement faire la différence. Elles ne sont pas là pour juger, elles sont là que pour témoigner.

– Mais dites-moi c'est plutôt cool, non ? Bon hormis le fait que tu doives tuer, ça, on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est mal, mais tu es quand même la représentante de Némésis alors j'imagine que ça t'offre quelque passe-droit.

– Des passe-droits que je devrais payer un jour ou l'autre et crois-moi que plus le temps passe et moins j'ai hâte de voir l'addition.

– Peu importe frangine nous serons là !

Emmett dit ceci en avançant vers moi et fini son chemin en me prenant dans ses bras, je me sens décoller du sol, sa poigne est trop ferme, mais je m'en fous, putain ça fait du bien ! Lorsque je retrouve le sol et que je quitte ses bras, ce n'est que pour rencontrer ceux de Rose.

– On t'a retrouvé, on te lâche, plus !

Alice sautille à côté et arrive dans mes bras dans un impacte qui me fait reculer, mais aussi frêle soit-elle elle me tient si fermement que je ne tombe pas.

– Ma sœur, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est bon de te retrouver.

– Si je sais Alice.

Jasper plus retenu que les autres ne restent cependant pas exclus du moment émotion, mais n'ose pas et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître c'est moi qui lui tends les bras, invitation à laquelle il répond avec un large sourire. Esmé et Carlisle à l'image de leur couple m'entourent et me prennent ensemble contre eux.

– Sois de nouveau la bienvenue chez toi.

Je quitte leur étreinte émue et je rejoins Grim qui m'attire à lui et je dépose ma tête contre son torse, je me sens bien, soulager d'un poids.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Tu n'as pas idée, je devrais t'écouter plus souvent en fait.

Carlisle qui j'imagine doit avoir des millions de questions à poser est plongé dans ses pensées, mais en laisse entendre quelques une.

– Cela remet beaucoup de choses en cause, vos connaissances, votre vécu et indéniablement une source de savoir tout simplement… je n'ai même pas le mot qui conviendrait, cela met en avant l'existence de divinité qui n'étaient jusqu'à présent que des légendes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le visage incrédule de Carlisle me regardant.

– Je vous rappelle Carlisle que vous-même faites partie des légendes. Vous êtes quand même, des vampires.

Carlisle réalise à quel point la situation peut être risible et me rend allègrement mon sourire et va même jusqu'à un petit rire.

– Oui, pardonne-moi, mais pour moi les vampires sont une réalité depuis bientôt cinq cents ans alors j'ai eu le temps de m'en faire une raison. Là, j'en reste... excuse-moi l'expression, mais comme deux ronds flans. Grim auriez-vous le temps et surtout la gentillesse de répondre à quelques questions ?

Grim volontaire pour répondre à des questions, rien que l'idée est hilarante, mais aussi je pense qu'il est grand temps pour lui aussi d'apprendre à communiquer.

– Grim ?

– Oui ?

– Me fais-tu confiance ?

Le petit sourire en coin bien que discret ne met pas passé inaperçu il a compris.

– C'est une question piège.

– Donc tu as confiance en mon jugement ?

– Uniquement lorsque ce dernier est inspiré de moi.

– Maintenant qu'il me paraît évidant que nous avons décidé de conjuguer avec la famille Cullen ne serait-il pas logique que toi-même tu fasses un pas vers eux ? Puisqu'ils ont pris l'initiative de revenir et que tu les as laissé faire.

– Tu sais ma chère Isabella tous les jours je tuerais pour toi, mais il existe des moments comme celui que nous vivons maintenant où c'est toi que je tuerais.

– Moi aussi je t'aime mon Grimounet.

Seul un grognement me répond, il déteste ce surnom que j'utilise uniquement pour le plaisir de l'emmerder.

– Que comptes-tu faire toi ?

– Tu m'as signalé que mon appartement a été visité, rien d'étonnant vue que ma porte a été pulvériser par tes soins, Lola dort je vais en profiter pour faire un saut chez moi je reviens juste après.

– Tu oses me laisser seul en pâture à la curiosité de Carlisle ?

– Sois fort !

N'ayant aucun moyen de transport Emmett m'a proposé de me servir de chauffeur chose que j'ai accepté avec plaisir, mais dans l'habitacle il ne dit rien et ça, ce n'est pas normal, j'attends qu'il me confit ce qu'il a sur le cœur chose qui vient rapidement.

– C'est la merde depuis Forks !

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu nous as expliqué ce que tu es exactement, mais tu ne t'es pas vraiment attardé sur certain point qui pour moi son important, parce que moi personnellement que tu sois ça ou autre chose je m'en fous royalement tu es ma sœur point à la ligne.

– Tu veux savoir quoi ?

– Pourquoi Grim a dit qu'il t'avait sauvé de ton envie de mourir et c'était quoi cette histoire de payer l'addition ?

Évidemment, ce n'était pas tomber dans les oreilles d'un sourd, mais le moment est tellement bien pour quoi tout gâcher avec des révélations qui ne feront que du mal ?

– Emmett il y a des choses qui ne valent pas vraiment le coup d'être dites, on vient de se retrouver je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

– Donc c'est grave !

La voiture fait une brusque embardée sur la chaussée pour se stopper après plusieurs mètres de freinage.

– Emmett je t'en prie ne fait pas ça.

– Non toi tu vas arrêter. Oui, on vient de se retrouver bien que pour moi je ne t'ai jamais perdu, mais on n'est pas là juste pour se prendre dans les bras et se dire « allez frangine on est là si t'a besoin », dis-moi pourquoi t'a voulu mourir ?

J'ai beau chercher dans le visage d'Emmett un semblant de doute je n'y vois que détermination, je sais qu'il veut savoir et qu'il ne démordra pas.

– J'étais seul et j'étais surtout terrifié, je tuer des gens Emmett sans m'en rendre compte et je ne savais même pas pourquoi, je me réveillais dans des endroits remplis de cadavres sans le moindre souvenir alors oui je voulais que ça s'arrête, je n'aurais manqué à personne.

– Te rends-tu compte des conneries que tu débites ?

– Non, mais Grim m'a sauvé d'une bonne dizaine de tentatives de suicide, tout y est passé, mais à chaque fois il m'a rattrapé à temps.

– C'est officiel lui aussi fait partie de la famille ! Putain, mais t'as pensée un peu à Edward ! Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction s'il avait appris ça !

– Pour ce qu'il en a eu à foutre de ma gueule.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce qu'il est parti ? C'est ça pour toi la seule preuve qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé ? Et si tu te plantais depuis le début ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

– Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me planter il a été limpide dans ses paroles.

– Et c'est bien là où tu te trompes, écoute tu sais que j'aime Rosalie a la folie, mais si demain le fait de la quitter pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à ses rêves je le ferais, j'en mourais à petit feu, mais je m'en fous elle serait heureuse donc je le serais aussi.

– Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi il est parti en me crachant à la gueule que je n'ai jamais compté pour lui !

– Et si t'as été conne un jour dans ta vie c'est bien celui-là comment tu as pu le croire si facilement ! ?Vois les choses sous un autre angle si demain le plus grand danger que courait Lola était d'être auprès de toi ! Tu ferais quoi ?

– C'est différent tu ne peux pas comparer !

– Connerie c'est pareil ! si demain son bonheur rimé à tes yeux avec ton départ tu partirais même si t'en crevais de chagrin tout comme lui.

– Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

– Je dis que j'en ai marre de vos conneries à tous les deux, mais pour l'instant je t'ai toi sous la main alors tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu entendais par le fait de payer l'addition ?

– C'était une façon de parler Emmett, une métaphore si tu préfères.

– Ne me prend pas pour un con, tu l'as peut-être pas vu, mais moi si ! Au moment où t'as dit ça, Grim s'est tendu instantanément, comme si on venait de le brûler au fer rouge et je ne suis pas certain qu'il est le mec à réagir comme ça pour une métaphore.

Emmett peut être le dernier des lourds pour amuser la galerie, mais il sait être le grand frère rêver, celui à qui on ne dit pas les vrais mots, mais qui les entend quand même, celui qui d'un regard vous ouvre le cœur aussi solidement scellé soit-il et qui lorsqu'il vous prend dans les bras embrasse aussi vos emmerdes et vous soulage d'un poids parce qu'il est tout simplement là, oui Emmett m'a manqué, mon grand frère m'a manqué.

– Disons que ce pouvoir est trop puissant pour moi.

– Mais tu apprends à le gérer Grim t'aide beaucoup non ?

– Oui, mais quand je dis que ce pouvoir est trop puissant pour moi j'entends surtout pour mon corps.

Je vois à son changement d'expression qu'il a bien compris le problème.

– Tu es en train de me dire que ce truc te tue !

– J'aurais dû mourir il y a bien longtemps déjà alors…

– Alors quoi ce n'est pas grave ! C'est ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Qu'il s'appelle Tyler, James ou Némésis je les emmerde tous autant qu'ils sont je ne te laisserais pas nous quitter, tu peux tout me demander, mais pas ça !

– Emmett ?

– Oui ?

– Ne dis rien, enfin je veux dire… je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir plus de monde tu vois alors…

– À une condition et ce n'est pas négociable, je ne dis rien si de ton côté tu t'accroches et que tu ne nous quittes pas.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix Emmett.

– On trouvera petite sœur, on cherchera et on fera tout ce qui est possible pour que tu t'en sortes, je te le promets.

– C'est peine perdu, Grim qui a des connaissances qui remonte plus loin que les premiers livres eux-mêmes, il n'a rien trouvé et pourtant croit moi qu'il a cherché, il n'y a rien qui peut me sauver.

– Je te transformerais moi-même s'il le faut, mais je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Tu m'entends !

– Je suis incontrôlable en tant qu'humaine et toi tu veux me transformer en nouveau-né. Je métrais à feu et à sang tout le pays pousser par la soif et rien ne pourra m'arrêter donc tu vois ce n'est pas une solution envisageable.

Je me retrouve encerclé de deux bras forts pour une douce étreinte ce qui peut paraître surprenant venant d'Emmett.

– On trouvera, foi de Cullen ! Aller on devrait y allez, sinon ton Grim va encore s'inquiéter et risque de s'énerver contre moi ce coup si et je vais m'en passer.

– T'inquiète pas. Il a l'habitude de me chercher.

– Oui enfin on va éviter de l'énerver quand même. Tu sais quoi ? Moi je l'aime bien ton pote, il est un peu brut de décoffrage, mais je suis sur que c'est un gars bien et puis il n'aime pas les Volturi il ne peut être que sain d'esprit ce brave homme.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu s'il n'avait pas été là.

– Une nana géniale, mais ça, tu l'as toujours été, bref on y va à cet appart ?

– Je te suis.

Le reste du chemin a été calme, Emmett restant quand même fidèle à lui-même a surtout voulu détendre l'atmosphère en me racontant comment il réussissait à déjouer la surveillance d'Edward pour aller à la pêche aux informations et j'avoue avoir éclaté de rire à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque je rentre dans mon loft j'ai grande peine à le reconnaître il n'est pas dévasté, une tornade y a élu domicile c'est différent, tout est à terre brisé.

– Bah on a bien fait de te préparer une chambre, ils n'y ont pas été de mains mortes, on t'a volé des trucs tu crois ?

– il n'y a rien à voler ici mis à part des conneries je n'ai rien de matériel.

– Des dossiers ?

– Non, je passe… enfin passais plus de temps à la brigade qu'ici tout est là-bas, mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Dit moi tu sens quelque chose de spécial ?

– Oui que le mec qui est passé est sérieusement fâché avec le savon, putain ça sent le bouc !

– Humain ?

– Ah oui même les sacs à puces de la Puch sentent la Rose à côté.

– J'étais sûr d'avoir fermé la fenêtre.

– Grim a dit qu'il était passé, ça doit être lui.

Mouais, j'y crois pas trop, mais admettons. Pourquoi prendre le risque de cambrioler un loft pour au final tout casser et apparemment ne rien prendre ? Putain même mes cambriolages sont merdique. Je fais le tour et plus j'avance et moins ça colle, j'ai l'impression de me promener dans ma tête, c'est le bordel.

– Tu devrais voir pour prendre des affaires et on se barre, laisse tes collègues se charger de ça non ?

– Le FBI pour un cambriolage ? Non, mais tu t'es cru dans un film ou quoi ?

– OK je vais chercher de quoi réparer ta porte alors.

– Parce que tu sais réparer des portes toi ?

– Disons qu'Esmé veut que je répare ce qu'il m'arrive de temps à autre de casser et oui les portes non plus de secret pour moi, je peux te laisser seul ou tu préfères venir ?

– Emmett, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me garder.

– Laisse-moi remplir mon rôle de grand frère comme je veux.

Il me lance un clin d'œil et par faire les achats en vue de la réparation, ce qui me permet de continuer à faire du tour du champ de bataille qu'est devenu mon chez moi.

Après avoir inspecté et inventorier ce qui aurait pu avoir la moindre valeur je me rends compte que j'avais raison, rien n'a disparu même l'argent dans la cuisine est là bien en évidence, un mystère de plus, mais rien de passionnant. Je suis le conseil d'Emmett et réunis quelques affaires dans ma chambre qui à l'image du reste a été visitée, mais là un truc me choque. Sur ma commode trône un cadre à photos, je le prends dans les mains et en regardant le cliché des souvenirs refont surface. L'époque Forks, les moments où tout me paraissait beau et magique, je l'aimais et il m'aimait vérité absolue, inébranlable lui et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité, éternité qui fut brutalement stoppée quelques jours plus tard par la même personne qui me tenait dans ses bras au moment du flash. Les paroles d'Emmett font échos dans mon esprit et si je m'étais planté…

Sauf que cette photo de lui et moi ne m'appartient pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Tout a été détruit sauf ça. J'inspecte le cadre et en le retournant je vois que sur les quatre barrettes qui retiennent le fond seul deux sont correctement mises, j'ouvre et découvre un message qui a pour écriture celle d'Edward.

« Isabella, si tu souhaites que Lola reste en sécurité dans ma famille, rejoint moi à cette adresse, viens seule »


	23. Conversation à trois

**Chapitre 23**

La réparation de la porte finie, Emmett et moi sommes sur la route du retour.

– Emmett je peux à mon tour te demander quelque chose franchement ?

– Tu as vraiment des questions débiles frangine !

– Que s'est-il passé avec Edward ?

– Ah ça !

– Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne le veux pas.

– Tu sais Edward est complexe à comprendre. Si je te le décrivais comme je l'ai toujours connu tu ne me croirais probablement pas, tout comme si une personne m'avait dit à quel point il changerait à ta rencontre je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus et pourtant j'ai bien assisté à une métamorphose de mon frère.

– Comment cela ?

– Avant Forks il était quelqu'un à qui tout n'était que source de lassitude, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que cela ne venait pas des autres, mais bien de lui. Son don l'isole énormément. Nous-mêmes qui sommes habitué à ne jamais être seuls dans notre tête en sa présence le supportons faute de possibilités. Mais lui aussi en souffre et comme tu l'as souligné pour Jasper qui subit notre soif à tous Edward entend notre agacement général, alors il préfère souvent la solitude.

Moi qui avais passé de longs moments à chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement de Jasper je n'avais jamais tenté de comprendre le quotidien d'Edward, il m'avait vaguement expliqué l'effet que cela faisait, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été distant sur le sujet préférant changer la direction de notre conversation. J'avais toujours pensé que cela n'était qu'à cause de sa frustration à ne pas pouvoir lire les miennes, mais si ça cachait un réel mal être ? Je l'avais vu que comme un être parfait, n'ayant que des qualités à cette époque. Aujourd'hui je sais d'expérience que la puissance est une médaille au revers souvent amère. Je me rends compte, à quel point j'ai été aveugle. J'avais certifié ne rien vouloir savoir de ce qui les avaient occupés durant ces dernières années, mais là j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

– Je peux comprendre ça, mais là il ne s'est pas uniquement isolé, il a repris goût au sang humain et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce n'est pas la première fois depuis Forks.

– Oui, il a souvent craqué malgré notre surveillance et surtout celle d'Alice. La première fois, nous a réellement pris au dépourvu, les suivantes, beaucoup moins.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si je te dis que vous êtes beaucoup plus lié que tu veux le dire, tu me sautes à la gorge ?

Lié, oui ça ont l'est, mais par quoi ? Il me déteste. Ça, c'est un fait avérer. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que d'avoir tenté de le tuer n'avait-elle pas été les retrouvailles qu'il espérait ? Mais, il espérait quoi au final, que je lui tombe dans les bras ? Il ne faut pas rêver non plus et puis je le déteste aussi ! Bien que depuis que l'abcès a été crevé avec les autres membres de la famille beaucoup de choses se sont apaisées en moi, alors nous avons au moins ça en commun, on se déteste, je vois Emmett qui attend toujours ma réponse.

– Vas-y dis-moi.

– OK, donc tu nous as raconté tes pertes de contrôle, tes réveils dans des endroits glauques et biens vous tuez ensemble.

– De quoi ?

– Eh oui, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, je pense qu'à chaque fois que tu as perdu le contrôle, lui aussi est devenu incontrôlable. Alors, lorsque cela se produisait en chasse ça se finissait avec la mort d'un humain. Mais la plupart du temps, il pétait les plombs à la maison. On l'a cru fou, tout allez bien, enfin, aussi bien que cela puisse aller avec un dépressif chronique, et d'un seul coup il perdait toute raison. On s'en est vu des nuits complètes à le calmer.

– Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?

– Je ne suis sûr de rien, sauf pour ton premier meurtre, Alice a eu deux visions se chevauchant d'un côté toi et de l'autre lui faisant la même action au même moment.

– Cela n'a aucun sens.

– Je sais, mais j'ai vu mon frère enfermé dans une noirceur sans fin devenue aussi fleur bleue qu'une gamine de quinze ans quand il t'a rencontré, je l'ai vu faire un choix qui vous a brisés tous les deux au point de toucher ton âme Bella ne croit pas que lui n'en a pas chié ? Il s'est lui-même créé son propre enfer en te quittant, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça a été moins douloureux et aujourd'hui il est arrivé à ses propres limites et a décidé d'arrêter de souffrir.

– Comment ça ?

– Le sang humain n'a pas que pour effet de mieux nous nourrir, il diminue petit à petit notre humanité et surtout nos sentiments, nous devenons plus pragmatiques jusqu'à faire de nous des êtres ne pensant qu'aux besoins primaires.

Oui en gros de vrai vampire, je n'arrive pas à faire le rapprochement de tout j'ai l'impression d'avoir toutes les pièces d'un puzzle et pourtant un élément me manque.

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ce besoin de renier l'humanité que vous cherchez à conserver.

– Rassure-moi tu le fais exprès là ?

– Heu...

– Mon Dieu moustique, mais tu as de la merde dans les yeux et dans les oreilles ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Alors, écoute bien. Je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Edward t'aime et t'aimeras à tout jamais c'est graver en lui. Il est parti, en nous affirmant que c'était pour ta sécurité. En vérité, il avait une trouille bleue de te perdre. Si bien qu'il a provoqué lui-même sa plus grande peur. Parce que si Edward a bien une phobie, c'est de perdre son putain de contrôle. Alors, oui, il t'a quitté parce qu'il t'aimait trop, et que tu souhaites devenir comme nous lui a foutu la trouille. Si tu avais regretté après ta transformation, si tu l'avais quitté en le haïssant de l'avoir fait ? Voilà le problème, alors, il a préféré s'effacer pour te laisser avoir une vie normale. Et te revoilà bout de nana affublé de supers pouvoirs et en plus en couple avec un autre vampire, disons qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il a tout perdu pour rien et qu'un autre a pris sa place, je ne veux pas le défendre, mais avoue qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes.

– Sans vouloir jouer la pointilleuse où il a été chercher que j'étais en couple avec un vampire ?

– Je ne sais pas moi peut-être lorsqu'il a vu Grim t'embrasser, et ça, devant lui.

Tout s'éclaire dans ma tête il a cru que Grim et moi étions ensemble ! Mais quel con ! Pas que j'ai à me défendre d'entretenir une relation puisque c'est lui qui est parti quand même, mais putain il a cru que Grim avait pris sa place, mais qu'il est con !

– Oh mon Dieu... tu veux dire que tout ça, c'est à cause de ce qu'il a cru voir ?

– C'est à cause de ce que nous avons tous vu Bella.

Je dois le voir, lui dire, pas pour me justifier, mais qu'il renie tout ce qu'il a défendu pendant un siècle pour une connerie c'est tout simplement stupide, la famille Cullen m'a offert la possibilité de m'expliquer, ils m'ont fait confiance je refuse que pour cela ils doivent payer le prix de perdre l'un des leurs et Edward est un Cullen, je vais sérieusement lui botter le cul à celui-là.

– J'ai un service à te demander.

– Je n'aime pas du tout ton air décider là d'un seul coup.

– Tu vas dire à tout le monde que je t'ai demandé de me laisser à mon loft le temps de… je ne sais pas tu trouves une excuse.

– Attends-tu vas faire quoi toi ?

– Je dois lui parler, ne dit rien à Grim il me tuera plus tard, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais s'il te plaît Emmett.

– Je devrais te dire non, mais tu es la seule qui peut encore nous le ramener et je sais que tu le feras, fais gaffe à toi et si tu n'es pas à la villa ce soir je dis tout à Grim.

– Je serais de retour.

– Non Bella vous serez de retour.

– Merci frangin. Ah et ça t'embête beaucoup si je t'empreins ta voiture ?

Le regard d'Emmett est horrifié.

– C'est mon bébé Bella, si tu lui fais le moindre mal ça va chauffer !

– Promis j'en prendrais soins.

Après les adieux d'Emmett à son « bébé » aussi théâtral que ridicule je prends la direction de l'adresse qu'Edward m'a laissée sur son message, les docks, l'endroit que je déteste par excellence, ça commence bien.

PDV Edward

Je dois m'accrocher, je le sais, non à vrai dire je le sens, mais pourquoi ? Ça, je n'en sais rien.

J'ai tout fait pour la détester, pour renier l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi, mais plus je fuis plus j'ai mal. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et évidemment plus je cogite, moins je comprends. Je hais Isa, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on peut croire, je n'arrive pas à faire d'elle la même femme que Bella, c'est stupide, mais pour moi elles sont deux, ma Bella et l'autre. Sauf que voilà, j'aime les deux et c'est pour ça que je la hais aussi, rien n'aurait pu surpasser ma Bella, douce, calme aimante, jusqu'au jour où Isa est arrivée fière, décidée, sauvage, passionnée une partie de moi est fortement attirée par elle, mais une autre culpabilise.

Tout était tellement simple avant, dire qu'à cette époque on se sentait déborder par la situation, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir retourner dans le passé, j'avorterais le projet de la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice, j'irais voir Charly pour lui expliquer que Lola était en danger, il m'aurait cru parce que bien que le père ne m'aimait pas trop, mais qui peut l'en blâmer il protégeait son bébé et moi j'étais celui qui lui volé, mais malgré tout il restait un bon flic, il aurait fait mettre Lola en sécurité. Je serais resté auprès de Bella et oui je l'aurais transformé après nos études que l'on aurait finies ensemble. Nous aurions probablement découvert qu'elle avait des capacités dévastatrices et alors. On aurait géré, rien n'aurait pu nous séparer et c'est ensemble que l'on aurait surpassé tout ça. Mais voilà je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé, aujourd'hui Bella est devenu Isa et elle a bel et bien surpassé son pouvoir grâce à un vampire oui, mais pas moi. Grim, je le hais profondément, lui et cette emprise qu'il a sur elle. Il sait tout d'elle, il a été là pour la rassurer, la guider, l'aimer et aujourd'hui il a tout ce que je peux convoiter, sa confiance, son abandon, son amour. J'aurais voulu qu'elle doute de lui, mais bien qu'elle m'ait écouté, elle lui a porté crédit, évidemment il a l'atout d'avoir été là et moi j'ai juste le vent de mes paroles pour lui dire que je l'aime, comment faire le poids face à des années de soutien, c'était perdu d'avance.

Pourtant, j'avais tenté ma chance, lorsque je lui avais rendu visite chez elle, elle était seule, je voulais juste être là je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer, mais voilà j'avais entendu les messages qu'on lui avait laissés sur le répondeur et quand je l'ai vu laisser tomber sa tête dans ses bras, je n'avais résisté à l'envie d'être près d'elle durant les moments durs qu'elle traversait, parce que personne ne mérite de tout perdre de cette façon. Elle avait cru que c'était « lui », mais je m'en suis royalement foutu sur le moment et même maintenant je ne lui en veux pas, parce qu'elle s'était laissé approcher allant jusqu'à laisser tomber sa tête contre moi, je devenais le voleur de leur intimité à eux et elle était bien, c'est là où j'ai réalisé.

Il y a eu un avant, pendant et après Bella, elle est mon axe vital, je ne fais que graviter autour d'elle, de près ou de loin tous mes actes lui sont liés. Je l'ai attendu durant un siècle et au moment ou je l'ai enfin rencontré le seul but de ma vie c'est elle, alors qu'elle que soit notre relation, bonne ou mauvaise je suis et resterais là, près d'elle, pire amis ou meilleurs ennemis elle devra conjuguer son quotidien avec moi, un vampire se plante toujours a un moment, il me suffit d'attendre que son Grim le fasse, je n'avais juste qu'à attendre le bon moment.

Mon plan prenait effet dans l'instant, elle avait été jusqu'à fermer les yeux contre moi, c'était le moment ou jamais, je lui avais subtilisé son collier. Ses paroles n'avaient pas réellement de sens, mais la fatigue, les chocs accumulés dans la journée devaient en être la cause et « il » est arrivé, tout avait été trop vite, Isa s'était retourné et son expression était non pas celle de la peur comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais à quoi pensait elle, ce sentiment de frustration me propulsa dans un vague de mélancolie, chose qu'elle du voir dans mes yeux parce que le pli entre ses sourcils s'est renforcé preuve qu'elle réfléchit. Il fallait que je parte, Grim s'approchait et je n'avais aucune envie que Bella soit témoin d'un combat entre lui et moi, ça viendra bien assez tôt.

Je suis masochiste au point d'être resté à proximité, je voulais savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction pour l'amulette qui était actuellement dans ma main, ne pouvant lire dans les pensées ni de l'un ni de l'autre la portée était très réduite, mais apparemment suffisante, super vampire mon cul oui et s'il n'était pas ce qu'il disait ?

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dans ses bras ? « Tu es jaloux, mon grand. »

– Je n'étais pas dans ses bras ! « Ah si tu l'étais ! »

– Écoute si je n'avais pas l'entière certitude de la qualité de ma vue je pourrais peut-être t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors tu m'expliques tout de suite « Mais il est vraiment furieux. »

– Je pensais que c'était toi. « Et une claque pour ton ego Grim ! »

– Merci pour la comparaison je suis vraiment touché Isabella. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire moi ? »

– Oui bon ça va j'ai passé une journée plus que merdique, il fait noire j'ai peut-être relâché ma vigilance. « Pas trop valable en excuse ma puce. »

– Isabella cela fait des années que je t'entraîne à toujours rester sur tes gardes, à combattre et te maîtriser tout ceci pour que tu te fasses avoir par un bébé vampire à peine âgé d'un siècle et toi tu me dis que tu as peut-être relâché ta vigilance c'est une blague ? « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bébé vampire. »

– Oui OK j'ai compris, écoute je vais bien et je me ferais plus avoir ça te va ? « Manière polie de lui dire, tu m'emmerdes. »

– Non, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en débattre plus, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Rien. « Tu réponds trop vite Bella ! »

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Seattle ? « Tiens ne serais-je pas le seul à avoir des doutes ? »

– C'est quoi qui parle là ? La flic ? « Moi je dirais la logique. »

– Mon père a été… assassiné dans les alentours de Seattle te sachant assez sédentaire la coïncidence me choque excuse-moi. « Oui et tu n'es pas la seule. »

– Ne te trompe pas d'ennemis Isabella, je sais pour ton père je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça, mais je n'étais pas là-bas pour ça enfin même si je suis certain qu'il doit exister un rapport. « Oui bien sur une simple coïncidence, mais tu la prends pour une conne là, grosse erreur. »

– Vas-y raconte, de toute façon je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. « Si, on peu Bella, regarde-moi. »

– Je savais que la mort de ton père te toucherait, mais pas à ce point, tu m'as toujours certifié avoir tiré un trait définitif sur lui. « Comment à t'elle put avoir de telles paroles ? »

– J'avais tort, quand on m'a dit… enfin bref je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais devenu flic ce n'était peut-être pas par hasard, cette envie de me démarquer, d'être toujours la meilleure peut-être que c'était aussi pour prouver que je n'avais pas si mal tourné que ça, enfin je sais plus. « Il aurait été fier de toi, j'en suis sûr ! »

– Je suis sûr qu'il était fier de toi, ce que tu fais pour tous ces gosses reste admirable et combien de parents peuvent dormir tranquille auprès de leurs enfants grâce à toi. Tu as tué beaucoup de pédophiles et se faisant sauver encore plus d'enfants ne doute jamais de ça. « Putain il me gonfle, ce sont mes paroles que je devrais lui dire. »

– Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai depuis ce matin, on a retrouvé Mélanie et Angela dans un container, toutes les deux assassinés.

Angela, oui ça m'avait fait quelque chose, mais perdu dans beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires je ne me suis pas attardé, en fait ce qui m'avait choqué ce matin ça avait été la maîtrise qu'avait Isabella devant la scène, elle semblait calme, froide. Elle avait détaché son ami en renvoyant la main de son collègue qui lui conseiller d'attendre les équipes de légistes, je la revois détaché l'enfant et son ami. La scène était morbidement poétique, c'est affreux de le pensée, mais c'est la vérité, je n'ai jamais vu tant de douceur émaner de quelqu'un comme d'Isa au moment de détacher les corps, que Rose la rejoigne et l'aide n'a fait qu'accentuer l'ensemble et je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux, elle n'était plus dans ce container elle était dans ses souvenirs et ce n'était plus Isa la chef de brigade qui rendait un dernier hommage à son ami c'était ma Bella, fragile aimante et d'une infinie douceur. Au retour à la brigade, c'était fini, je n'avais plus ressenti cette fragilité en elle, face à son directeur c'était Isa je la hais d'être aussi forte, de faire la part des choses au point de se servir d'un panel de personnalité la rendant aussi inaccessible qu'efficace.

Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle m'a demandé de rester, mais moi aussi j'avais des choses à lui faire comprendre à elle Isa, je lui ai dit que je la détruirais, mais à l'heure qu'il est j'en doute d'en avoir la force.

Après, tout c'était enchaîné, son père, son départ nous laissant seul, c'est là où j'ai voulu lui prouver que moi aussi je pouvais être aussi fort qu'elle et que « lui », j'étais sorti pour chasser, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus vampirique, si lui pouvait se nourrir de sang humain et être proche d'elle moi aussi je pouvais le faire, qu'elle comprenne que cette maîtrise on pouvait la partager.

Un dealer vendant trois doses d'héroïne à un môme d'une quinzaine d'années, il m'en a pas fallu plus pour retrouver goût aux délicieux nectars du sang humain. Je pouvais le faire, pour preuve je venais d'être en sa présence et je n'avais même pas eu envie de la mordre, j'arrive à penser que même si je le décide mon corps en serais incapable, jamais je serais physiquement capable de lui faire du mal.

Au mot « Volturi » mon attention était revenue sur la conversation qui se jouait à côté.

– Les Volturi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que l'on n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. « Oui enfin rien, c'est vite dit quand même. »

– Oui et c'est toujours le cas, mais trois d'entre eux ont été tués à Seattle et malgré que nous n'ayons rien à craindre d'eux ce n'est pas le cas pour le commun des vampires, si un être peut tuer trois soldats de la garde royale il ne serait pas prudent de ne pas y consacrer quelques recherches. « Trois vampires tués à l'endroit même où Grim se trouvait, moi aussi j'irais faire quelques recherches. »

– Qu'as-tu trouvé à Seattle ?

– Une armée de nouveau-nés a été créée, ce qui expliquait la présence des Volturi qui se sont chargés de la décimer, mais c'était un piège afin de les attirer. « Qui est assez dingue pour provoquer les Volturi de la sorte ! »

– Les Volturi n'ont pas que des amis je ne vois pas en quoi on peut être impliqué.

– Parce que sur les lieux de la mort des trois gardes j'ai trouvé cela. « Évidemment, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais le silence qui suit n'est pas bon, s'il l'embrasse je ne réponds plus de rien. »

– C'est les nouveau-nés qui ont tué mon père ?

– Non, le timing ne correspond pas et en plus un jeune vampire n'aurait jamais pu se contrôler suffisamment pour élaborer un tel plan ou même tuer un sbire des rois. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

– Qu'est que ça veut dire ? « Merci ma belle. »

– Ça veut dire que ce vampire en a après toi et s'est servi des gardes pour nous montrer qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, de plus, en vue de ce que tu m'as raconté en ce qui concerne votre découverte il n'est probablement pas seul. « Un ou deux vampires qui en ont après elle, rien que je ne maîtrise déjà. »

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir me tuer directement ? « Qu'ils viennent ils seront reçus ! »

– Je connais ce genre de schéma pour le pratiquer depuis longtemps avec Aro, c'est une vengeance personnelle il veut te voir souffrir pour mieux te détruire.

– Et pourtant, tu me dis qu'en tête de ta liste des coupables potentiels tu as un nom ? « Une personne qui veut la voir souffrir ? Non, j'avais beau chercher rien ne me venais, cela devait faire partie de sa nouvelle vie. »

– Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais le fait que ce mystérieux vampire exerce sur toi par le biais de tes proches une continuelle pression sert beaucoup trop les desseins de Aro pour que je le pense innocent à tout ça. « Qu'est-ce que les Volturi ont à voir dans tout ça ? »

– Et lorsque tu dis qu'Aro a des projets, tu parles de quoi exactement ? « Bonne question, heureusement que c'est moi le télépathe à croire que nos esprits aussi ont beaucoup de points communs. »

– Il te veut dans sa garde en tant que vampire cela va de soi. « Moi vivant, jamais il approchera Bella ! »

– Jamais je ne le rejoindrais. « Oh moins on est d'accord ! »

– Ne l'aurais-tu pas fait pour sauver ton père ? « Enfoiré, comment tu peux la mettre devant un tel choix ? »

– Je… ne sais pas.

– Nous avons tous nos limites Isabella toi comme tout le monde et c'est pour cela que je te demande de… Isabella ?

– Quoi ?

– Où est ton amulette ? « Eh bien il lui en fallut du temps ! Bravo le super vampire ! »

La sérénade que subit Isabella est copieuse, il n'est pas content du tout, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, les engueulades se succèdent, tant mieux.

– Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, te rends-tu compte de la situation ? Cette amulette n'a qu'un seul propriétaire, toi, je te l'ai confié imaginant que tu étais assez mûr pour le comprendre putain Isabella ! « Pourquoi ce truc lui est si précieux après tout, elle est calme là, tant qu'elle n'a pas de crise c'est quoi l'intérêt pour lui qu'elle la garde ? »

– Tu me dis ça comme si je lui avais offert. « On n'ira pas jusque-là, mais ça n'a pas été dur. »

– C'est tout comme, comment tu as pu te laisser berner à ce point ? Le prendre pour moi, non, mais je n'arrive même pas à concevoir l'idée. « Je te rassure du con je le conçois pas non plus ! »

– Oui j'étais de dos il faisait noire j'ai senti des mains froides et j'en ai déduit que c'était toi point, fin de l'histoire. « Oui à quelques détails près ça pourrait être résumé vaguement comme ça. »

– Dans ton histoire tu oublies que d'une tu lui as probablement dit des choses que tu préfères passer sous silence et de deux qu'il t'a pris ton collier alors non on est plus au stade du « point, fin de l'histoire » , mais plutôt dans le bonjour les emmerdes, je te passe le couplet qui parle qu'apparemment il a changé son mode d'alimentation, ce qui le rend un poil plus agressif, surtout envers toi. Bordel Isabella depuis l'arrivée des Cullen tu fais n'importe quoi c'est quoi le problème. « Tiens elle aurait donc changé de comportement depuis notre retour ? Donc indifférence est pur mensonge, si nous partons que la base de tout est son sois disant détachement de nous et que ceci est faux tout le devient aussi, mais il m'en faut le cœur net. »

– Le problème c'est que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de collier ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Va à la pêche aux vieilleries si ça t'amuse, mais moi j'ai très bien fait sans pendant deux ans et je continuerais. « Bella en a plein le cul, chose logique Isa prend le relais je commence à mieux cerner les personnages, dire que je la trouvais complexe à Forks ! J'étais loin du compte. »

– Avec les Cullen dans les pattes tu te sens capable de faire face, arrête même toi t'y croit pas. « Merci Grim. »

– Moi je vois qu'un vampire tue les miens les uns derrière les autres et que je suis en train de me faire engueuler comme une gosse, alors que lui prend les devants pour sa prochaine attaque, elle est là ma priorité, tout le reste est passé au second plan. « Dans ta gueule et oui, Isa n'est pas du genre à faire dans le détail. »

– Pas pour moi, ma priorité est et restera toi, tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas ce que tu comptes faire ? « Il m'énerve avec son ton de super protecteur, profite bientôt tu seras dans la zone recyclage. »

– Écoute Isabella que tu cries vengeance serais logique et crois-moi je t'aiderais comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais si on doit attaquer on ne le fera pas à l'aveugle, il me faut savoir à qui nous avons à faire, du temps c'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Et c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas Grim, je ne veux pas partir sans les avoir vengés. « Partir ? Commença partir ? C'est quoi ce plan encore ? »

Pourquoi pleure'-elle ? Peut-être le trop d'émotions de toute la journée ? Il la prend dans ses bras, je vais le tuer, doucement et je commencerais par lui arracher les bras.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis désolé. « Elle s'excuse en plus, non, mais je rêve ! »

– On a tous nos limites, il fallait bien que tu trouves les tiennes. « Attends que je te fasse découvrir les tiennes à toi ! »

– Je devrais être pourtant blindé, hormis l'identité des cadavres j'ai déjà traité des affaires similaires sans en faire tout un drame. « Comment peut-elle comparer ? »

– Ce n'était que des numéros pour toi, là ce sont tes proches ce n'est pas rien comme différence. « Il m'agace à me prendre mes répliques ! »

– Je me déteste de ne pas savoir faire la part des choses, ça me rend faible et pleurnicharde regarde-moi. « Isabella ? Faible ? J'aurais entendu la pire des conneries ce soir ! »

– Cela te rend tout sauf faible, tu es humaine Isabella et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais connue, alors cesse de te détester et tu verras que les choses iront mieux. « Mieux ? Pour qui ? »

– Mieux ? Je ne vois pas comment. « En commençant par t'ouvrir les yeux mon ange. »

Il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour partir, si je ne bouge pas maintenant je vais encore être incapable de la réveiller, ça m'a tellement manqué de la voir dans son sommeil.

L'accueil n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux, j'avais bien vu qu'elle gardait sa maîtrise d'elle-même, moi aussi. Mon but était de savoir si j'avais encore la moindre chance de l'atteindre, si mes paroles avaient un temps sois peut de crédit. Évidemment, Grim était tout trouvé pour l'exercice et bien que le but était de voir l'impact de mes paroles sur elle, mes soupçons à l'égard de l'autre étaient fondés. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le défendre, je sais par expérience qu'à une époque si qui que ce soit avait eue de telle parole sur moi, elle serait montée au front en quelques secondes alors qu'aujourd'hui quelle est plus combative que toute une armée, elle se serve d'une excuse aussi pitoyable que de douter de nous ! C'est une faille que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir exploiter, mais cela est très bien puisque ça allait dans le sens de mon principal but, avait elle encore un minimum confiance en moi ?

« Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu me crois capable d'avoir tué Mélanie. »

Dit non, je t'en supplie, dit moi que tu peux m'accuser d'être un lâche, un planquer, que je ne serais jamais digne de toi, mais dit moi que tu ne me crois pas coupable de ça, je t'en supplie Bella.

« Va te faire foutre. »

J'ai gagné, elle sait que ce n'est pas moi, elle a encore suffisamment de confiance en moi pour me croire innocent.

J'étais reparti le cœur léger, c'était qu'une question de temps et de preuve, mais j'avais un espoir de faire reprendre le brasier puisque malgré tout ce qu'elle traverse elle réussit à conserver un petit peu confiance, du temps et je la retrouverais dans mes bras.

J'étais bien et mon esprit volait vers tous ce que je pourrais faire pour lui prouver mes sentiments, jusqu'au moment je me suis fait brutalement intercepter en vol.

_ Tu t'imaginais quand même pas conspiré dans mon dos sans que je ne te vois venir gamin !

_ Lâche- moi !

Je suis fasse à un mur, Grim me tient fermement par-derrière, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et sa voix est perfide.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu te glisses chez ma protégée, pour la volée en plus, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas tu rajoutes une couche en lui polluant l'esprit et tout ça sans une seule fois pensée que tu allais passer à la correctionnelle ?

_ Si tu es si fort et si sur de toi pourquoi es-tu jaloux alors ?

Le provoquer n'a pas été l'idée du siècle, je m'en rends compte lorsqu'il me propulse contre le mur d'en face, j'ai l'habitude de la force d'Emmett, mais là ce n'est pas comparable, mais c'est quoi ce type ! ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever qu'il est de nouveau sur moi, je ne m'en sortirais pas au combat ça c'est flagrant, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il existe bien des moyens pour déstabiliser un vampire.

_ Tu l'as toujours su n'est-ce pas ? T'as toujours eu peur que l'on revienne !

_ Moi peur ? Tu n'as pas bien cerné le personnage attend je vais t'aider !

Je me prends une droite venue de nulle part, je tente de le repousser et j'y ai cru, mais là encore ce n'était qu'un leurre. Au moment où j'ai la sensation de me dégager de son étreinte contre le mur il passe derrière moi pour me faire reprendre ma place initiale fasse contre le mur.

_ D'accord tu es fort, plus fort que moi, mais tu ne me tueras pas !

_ Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi gamin !

_ Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu ne me tueras pas !

_ Développe.

_ Elle ne m'a pas oublié, malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire pour elle une partie d'elle m'a conservé dans son cœur, si tu me tues tu lui feras du mal et je suis sûr qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais, mais tu peux te défouler si ça te chante ça ne changera rien !

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne changera pas ? Vas-y dit le !

_ Je serais toujours là ! Dans l'ombre peut être même dans la tienne, mais je m'en fous, je l'aime et tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux rien ne changera ça, jamais.

Il me relâche non sans m'avoir poussé suffisamment pour m'envoyer au sol.

_ Tu dis l'aimer ? Mais se sont que des paroles, où sont les actes gamins ?

_ Je lui prouverais.

_ Tu ignores tout de ce qu'elle est, qui te dit que tes sentiments ne feront pas de nouveau demi-tour ? Je ne te laisserais pas la détruire comme tu l'as déjà fait !

_ Je ferais tout pour elle, je tuerais, renierais tout et tout le monde, je serais ce qu'elle veut que je sois, la seule chose que je ne ferais pas même si elle me le demandait c'est partir.

_ Dans ces conditions, il faut que l'on parle gamin !

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il m'avait tout raconté, sur Isabella, son pouvoir, son âme, mais il restait beaucoup de zone d'ombre, Grim n'est pas du genre à s'attarder sur les détails, mais moi j'ai des milliards de questions en suspens et seul Isabella pourra me répondre.

Je suis assis sur l'un des pontons à proximité de l'entrepôt où je lui ai donné rendez-vous, elle viendra, c'est certain j'ai sous-entendu la sécurité de Lola, aucun doute qu'elle viendra, je sursaute presque lorsqu'un mouchoir blanc s'agite devant mon visage.

– T'es pas trop sur tes gardes pour un vampire.

– Je réfléchissais, c'est quoi le mouchoir ?

– Un drapeau blanc improvisé, je dois te parler, aussi je te propose une trêve.

Moi qui m'angoissais pour son arrivée, j'aime beaucoup la tournure que prennent les événements.

– Moi j'irais même plus loin, je te propose une trêve avec pour thème « bas les masques »

– Genre, je jure de dire la vérité toute la vérité rien que la vérité ?

– Ouais, ce genre-là.

– Dans les deux sens ?

– Évidemment.

– OK, mais pas ici, je déteste les docks.

– Pourquoi ?

Je la vois se tendre instantanément ça commence bien, si une question toute simple pose problème on risque d'avoir des soucis pour la suite, elle me regarde et après un long moment d'hésitation elle m'explique.

– Tu vois le ponton quatre là-bas ? Cela a été le lieu de ma première affaire, deux fillettes, Jenny et Noémie, retrouvé noyée après avoir été violés, un peu plus loin se fut Johan qui fut retrouvé dans la cale d'un bateau, derrière nous un père à noyer toute sa famille pour cacher ses attouchements sur l'une de ses filles, je pourrais te donner le nom de chaque enfant qui a été repêcher ici, c'est à mes yeux l'endroit le plus sordide de New- York.

– On va où tu veux.

– Chez moi après tout, c'est là où je devrais être et j'ai comme dans l'idée que tu vas devoir m'aider à ranger le bordel que t'as foutue, c'était quoi ce message ? Tu sais que j'ai un téléphone ?

– Ce n'est pas moi, enfin du moins je ne suis pas rentré dans ton loft.

– Tu vas me raconter ça en chemin.


	24. Osmose

**Chapitre 24**

L'obscurité de ma chambre est complète. Pourtant, beaucoup de choses se sont éclairées à mes yeux.

Nous étions en route Edward et moi jusqu'à mon appartement, mais dans l'habitacle régnait une gêne. Ses paroles étaient hésitantes, et moi j'analysais toutes mes réponses.

Pourtant, nous faisions les choses correctement, d'une façon normale. Lui et moi avions été ensemble. La cause de notre séparation n'avait été d'après, ce que l'ont n'arrête pas, de me répéter, que mensonge. Alors, aujourd'hui nous réagissions en adultes responsables, nous devions parler afin de mettre les choses à plat de son côté comme du mien.

Alors pourquoi, nous sentions-nous aussi mal ? Car, sans nul doute qu'au moment du trajet vers mon loft, la seule chose que nous avions à partager, était le malaise grandissant.

Puis, est venu le moment, où nous sommes entrés dans le champ de bataille qui était devenu mon chez moi. Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'en suis arrivé à avoir cette constatation ? Je ne saurais vraiment le dire, mais en regardant autour de moi la logique m'est apparue.

Aussi loin que je puisse remonter dans les souvenirs de notre histoire rien n'avait été normal. Nous essayions lui comme moi de jouer un jeu qui n'a jamais eu sa place entre nous et qui aujourd'hui créait cette hésitation, la conformité. Depuis quand nos vies, notre histoire sont liées à cette loi ? Alors, pourquoi s'y prêter ?

Oui, j'avais besoin de réponses sur beaucoup de choses. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour lui, mais avions-nous le temps pour tout cela ? Convaincre, comprendre, argumenter, tout ceci n'est pas possible entre lui et moi. Non pas, avec ce gouffre entre nous.

Il était resté près de l'entrée, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment que je lui donne congé, mais je n'en ai aucune intention, ne voulais-je pas avancer ?

Grim m'avait dit qu'apprendre à faire confiance aux autres est difficile après une trahison, mais que cela n'était pas le plus dur. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de faire confiance à la seule véritable personne que je fuis depuis bien trop longtemps, moi.

J'avais été vers lui pour lui prendre la main, il m'avait suivi sans poser aucune question, mais lorsque je m'étais stoppé à l'endroit même où j'avais trouvé le cadre j'avais bien vu dans ses yeux les questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit sans pour autant les formuler, le jeu des faux-semblants prenait fin en cet instant.

– Edward, je t'ai promis de te dire la vérité et je tiendrais ma promesse.

– Je suis mal placé pour exiger quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

– Alors, ne dis rien, montre-moi.

J'avais bien vu l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, je m'étais rapproché jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps retrouvent une proximité dont ils avaient été privés depuis bien trop longtemps. Le doute encombrant son regard n'avait cessé de croître lorsqu'il se rendit compte de mes gestes, mais il me laissa faire.

Mes mains avaient retrouvé le chemin de sa nuque. Edward m'offrit la réponse que j'espérais, il ferma les yeux, il ne fuyait pas. Il savourait ce contact qui je le ressentais, lui avait manqué. La première brique du mur qui nous séparait était tombée, était-il près de son côté à faire ce chemin ? La décision lui appartenait.

Ses mains prirent place autour de ma taille et quand ses yeux s'étaient ouvert plus aucun doute n'assombrissait son regard. Étions-nous pressés ? Oui, mais, nous savions, l'un comme l'autre, que cette accalmie n'était qu'un prélude à d'autres tempêtes. Alors d'un accord tacite, nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps.

Si nos paroles un peu plus tôt avaient fait planer le malaise. Nos actions l'avaient balayé, et en y repensant, quel mot seraient à la hauteur de ce que l'on avait lui et moi vécu et supporté ? Aucun, alors non. Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans nos retrouvailles.

Si mes mains n'avaient pas oublié le chemin de sa nuque, ses doigts à lui se souvenaient de leur danse qu'ils aimaient effectuer dans mes cheveux. Tout était calme, parfait. Nos caresses avaient été mutuellement douces, en rien hésitant, mais, tout bascula d'un seul coup. À croire que nos retrouvailles avaient pris la trame de notre histoire, mais si dans le passé, c'est notre séparation qui avait tout fait s'effondrer, aujourd'hui, c'était notre baiser qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

La douceur avait laissé sa place au manque. Ce n'était plus lui ou moi, c'était juste nous.

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans un baiser enflammer et comme si l'on avait enfin livré un code secret à mon corps il savait exactement comment répondre à celui d'Edward.

Sa prise autour de ma taille s'était raffermie, message silencieux à mes jambes qui s'enroulèrent de leur propre chef autour de sa taille à lui, ensuite tout n'avait été que réponse aux sensations et attente de l'autre.

Je ressens encore ses mains, m'attirant toujours plus loin dans nos baisers. Les miennes, essayant frénétiquement de lui enlever sa chemise. Du bruit, qu'avait créé le déchirement de mes propres affaires me laissant nue bien avant, que j'eus le temps de lui enlever son vêtement.

Nous avions fait l'amour sans jamais quitter les yeux de l'autre, nous offrant ainsi un portail direct à l'âme de l'un et de l'autre.

Je lui avais tout offert cette nuit. La vérité, mon amour, qui a toujours été là étouffé par mes propres mensonges. Ma confiance, et j'avais reçu bien plus.

Chaque caresse qui avait électrisé mon corps avait cicatrisé mon cœur, tous les mots d'amour que nous avions échangés n'avaient de sens que pour nous, mais avaient à tout jamais soigné nos blessures.

Nous n'avions probablement pas les gestes de personnes maîtrisant cet acte qui était nouveau pour nous. Nous n'avions qu'un but, prouver à l'autre notre amour.

Au moment où nos corps respectifs avaient assouvi leur soif de préliminaire, il n'avait pas hésité à me faire sienne. Mais, au moment où l'odeur de mon sang du remplir la pièce, il comprit. Son regard, que l'on aurait pu croire noir de soif, n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux, « Mienne », m'avait-il dit, seul un sourire lui avait répondu. S'il était doux avant cette constatation, il ne fut que tendresse et dévotion ensuite.

Je savais ce qu'était un orgasme dans la théorie. Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé, vivre pareille sensation. Notre délivrance avait été une communion parfaite et je l'avais ressenti à ce moment précis. Une vague puissante dévastatrice et teintée de douceur, je l'avais ressentie dans mon corps, mais aussi au-delà de mon cœur et je l'avais vue dans les yeux d'Edward. Cette fusion nous avait touché tous les deux au même moment, nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même énergie, une seule entité.

Alors oui je sais maintenant que nous nous aimons, mais cela suffira-t-il pour effacer toute cette douleur que nous avions mutuellement ressentie et même si cela était le cas mon destin ne changera pas. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je sentis une larme sillonner ma joue. Il était trop tard pour changer les choses, mais je veux partir libre et pour ça j'ai besoin de tout lui dire, à lui et à personne d'autre. C'est probablement égoïste, mais les dernières volontés de quelqu'un le sont souvent.

Cette larme traîtresse de mes sentiments n'est pas passez inaperçu à Edward, qui, après m'avoir bien emmitouflé dans ma couette m'avait pris dans ses bras. Château fort de tendresse et de sécurité, où je pouvais trouver la sérénité d'un sommeil réparateur. L'un de ses doigts se promène sur mon épaule, pour redescendre sur mon bras, mon poignet et reprit le chemin en sens inverse, mais s'arrêta à la pliure de mon coude, là où certaines marques me rappellent souvent d'où je viens.

Il ne me demande rien, mais ses mains parlent pour lui, passant d'une cicatrice à une autre, s'arrêtant sur chaque dessin que j'avais fait tatouer sur ma peau.

Une fois son exploration de ma peau finie il resserra son emprise, étant sur le flanc je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, je n'en ai plus besoin pour savoir ce qu'il ressent, on est au-delà de ça. Quand il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je savais qu'il ne voulait plus en voir davantage sans les explications qui y sont reliées. La seconde partie allait commencer, probablement moins douce que la première.

Je quitte ses bras pour trouver quelque chose de plus convenable que la tenue d'Ève, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche, je sais que je retarde l'échéance volontairement, mais j'ai besoin de ça. Je lui en veux pour beaucoup de choses et ce que j'ai à lui dire ne va pas totalement lui plaire.

Edward n'a pas vu les choses du même angle, deux autres mains savonneuses que les miennes se mettent à glisser sur mon dos, je le laisse faire incapable de dire ou de faire autrement, mon corps se souvient trop bien des délicieuses caresses que ses doigts avaient effectuées sur lui et traître qu'il est, il en redemande.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Mais de quoi il parle ? Je me retourne pour suivre son regard, et vois le, « problème ». Mes hanches portent, divinement bien, la marque de ses mains. Mais ça, je ne lui dirais pas. Voyant le dessin de ses doigts sur mon aine, je visualise très bien la position responsable.

– Bravo. Niveau discrétion, c'est raté.

– Désolé.

– Tu as l'air de tout sauf désoler.

– C'est vrai et pour tout te dire j'espère qu'il en crèvera de jalousie.

Notre bulle, aussi magnifique soit-elle, est fragile, et à ces mots c'est plus fort que moi je sens la colère montée.

– C'est d'une telle maturité ! Il a raison, tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire immature !

Colère contagieuse, le vampire que j'ai avec moi sous cette douche n'a plus rien à voir avec l'homme doux d'il y a quelques minutes, il est vexé tant mieux !

– Je l'emmerde ton mec. En attendant, aussi fort peut-il être lui ou votre… relation, je n'ai pas rêvé il y a quelques heures, tu n'as jamais été aussi loin avec lui !

– Tu t'imagines savoir des choses Cullen !

– Ta virginité je ne l'ai quand même pas imaginé !

Il m'énerve et cette douche est bien trop étroite pour cette confrontation, je sors d'un geste brusque, mais bien évidemment avec le sol glissant, mon pied dérape. Je me retrouve instantanément dans deux bras forts, porter comme une mariée jusqu'à mon lit.

– Lâche-moi, je ne suis plus une enfant !

– Non juste une tête de con qui a manqué de s'affaler dans la salle de bain, écoute Bella…

– Oui Cullen ?

– Arrête de m'appeler Cullen !

– Arrête de m'appeler Bella !

Il me jette sans ménagement sur le lit et grâce au rebond je finis de l'autre côté par terre. En me redressant sur mon lit, je le vois de l'autre côté bras croisé avec son putain de sourire en coin !

– Ne me cherche pas Cullen, tu risquerais de le regretter !

– Je tremble de peur. Tu sais quoi Bel-La ? Tu es à la limite de la schizophrénie, dès que ça ne va plus dans le sens de mademoiselle tu te transformes, t'es bipolaire comme nana !

Je me redresse avec le peu de fierté qu'il peut me rester et retourne à l'assaut.

– Parce que toi tu t'y connais en comportement bipolaire, je dirais même que tu es un grand maître dans cet art.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

– N'importe quoi ? Qui m'a dit un vendredi « ma Bella tu es toute ma vie » pour me certifier le lundi, « tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, je te quitte » alors, va te faire foutre Cullen !

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! Que tu le croies ou pas, je voulais te protéger !

– Bah tu veux une nouvelle ? Tu t'es chié ! Parce qu'à part me détruire entièrement c'est tout ce que cela a fait.

– Je sais, écoute...

– Non, toi tu vas m'écouter. Tu voulais la vérité, je vais te la donner ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu crois me connaître, mais en réalité il n'en est rien. J'ai été assez conne pour tout te donner. Ma vie, mon amour, mon âme, et tu t'es détourné de moi comme on se détourne d'un chien malade, sauf que voilà je me suis relevé et ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

– Et vois ce que tu es devenu !

– Je t'emmerde !

Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Il n'a pas le droit de me juger, pas après ce qu'il a fait lui et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

J'enfile la première tenue que j'arrive à trouver dans tout le bordel qui m'entoure, sa présence me fait chier. Enfin, surtout ses yeux, qui je sais ne rate pas un seul de mes mouvements, mais plutôt m'arracher la langue que de lui dire !

– Je peux m'habiller sans que tu m'imposes ta présence ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus et je t'impose ma présence ?

– Casse-toi de ma piaule !

Il s'avance vers moi avec le regard affamé. Je ne bougerais pas, et ne lui offrirais pas le plaisir de fuir ses yeux, mais quand il arrive à ma hauteur bien que mon esprit donne la plupart des ordres à mon corps ce dernier ne l'écoute pas et se laisse volontiers submerger par des vagues de frisson qui vont toutes se loger dans le même endroit.

– Tu sais ma douce, tes yeux peuvent lancer des éclairs, mais même sans mon odorat n'importe qui pourrait sentir l'appel de ton corps.

Il me contourne sans me toucher, me laissant seul. Mon Dieu que je le hais !

Je finis de m'habiller et le retrouve dans le salon.

– Bon, qu'on en termine. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

– C'est quoi la prochaine étape que Némésis t'imposera ?

– Com... comment tu sais ça toi ?

– Tu ne réponds pas !

– Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question !

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de questions, mais pas ça, je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'aurais pas de prochaine étape.

– Pourquoi toi tu as changé d'alimentation ?

– Je trouvais la victime appétissante.

On avancera jamais à ce rythme, on avait dit la vérité et au final lui comme moi en sommes incapables, je m'étais peut-être donné trop d'espoir dans tout ça. Une voix chantante que je ne connais que trop bien nous parvient.

– Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette…

Edward et moi nous retournons simultanément sur Grim qui à son habitude est assis en tailleur sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

– Grim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je compte les points.

Le comportement d'Edward change radicalement, il vient se positionner à ma droite avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux qu'il braque sur Grim.

– Et à par compter les points, j'imagine que ta visite a un but ?

Il quitte sa position pour venir doucement vers moi, bras croisé avec une de ses mains en train de se tapoter la bouche, comme s'il chercher les mots qu'il aller prononcer. Pure mise en scène, il m'agace lorsqu'il fait ça !

– Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de… quel est le mot juste ? Ah oui ! Intriguant, voilà.

– Toi ! Intriguer ! Je suis tout ouïe.

– Vois-tu jusqu'à ton départ avec Emmett, les pensées de la petite Lola, m'étaient interdites. Ça, vois-tu ? Ça m'énerve, parce que, soyons honnêtes, hormis toi, je ne connais pas l'échec.

Edward intervient.

– Toi non plus tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées?

– Oui, bon passons. Donc, je disais, ma chère Isabella que lors de ton départ le mystère s'est évanoui. Ne trouves-tu pas ceci intrigant ?

– Peut-être.

– Et j'ai eu une révélation, ce qui explique ma venue ici, élémentaire.

– Tes paroles tombent sous le sens, c'est certain, mais des fois que je n'ai pas vraiment saisi les détails pourrais-tu être légèrement plus explicite ?

– Bien entendu, mais vois-tu, je souhaiterais vérifier ma théorie avant de t'en offrir toutes les subtilités. Le sujet de notre expérience sera… tiens Edward, viens ici gamin.

– Je ne suis pas ton gamin !

– Isabella, pourrais-tu me donner ton briquet ?

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Isabella je maîtrise les éléments. Je ne les crée pas, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui tends mon briquet sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

– Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, tu ne risques rien, enfin si j'ai raison.

Il allume la flamme et après un bref mouvement de la main il envoie une énorme boule de feu sur Edward. La boule ne touche pas son objectif, bien au contraire comme une balle frappée à pleine vitesse contre un mur elle rebondit pour faire demi-tour et menacer le lanceur, mais Grim la récupère et la fais disparaître. Mais, à quoi il joue bordel ?

– Non, mais tu es dingue ?

– T'énerves pas Isabella, ce n'est que la première partie du test et c'était la plus risquée ! Voyons maintenant si nous ajoutons un élément supplémentaire à l'équation.

Lui faire entendre raison quand il est dans un moment tel que celui-ci s'est peiné perdu. Je me rassure, du moins j'essaye, en me répétant sans cesse, « C'est Grim, il n'est pas fou, il sait ce qu'il fait », cela ne marche que très peu en réalité. Il s'approche vers moi et me tend mon collier, j'arque un sourcil en sa direction pour avoir des explications, chose qu'il ne me donne pas.

– Mets-le s'il te plaît.

J'exécute, de toute façon que faire d'autre? Il est surexcité, je comprends qu'après avoir vécu tellement de siècles que tous les mystères classiques n'ont plus vraiment de secrets pour lui, alors il est comme un gamin le jour de Noël, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassuré lorsque je le vois s'approcher d'Edward avec une vieille tasse de café oubliée. Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse.

– Là, on va voir si j'ai raison !

Il est en face d'Edward, qui évidemment ne veut pas perdre la face devant celui qui prend pour mon compagnon. Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on n'a toujours pas parlé de ça lui et moi, bref, après tout je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie qu'il sache la vérité. Grim regarde Edward dans les yeux, et d'une voix que je connais bien, il lui ordonne de boire le contenu de la tasse. Je suis ahurie de voir Edward s'exécuter, sans ne serais ce sourciller. Je vais être malade. Grim relâche l'emprise qu'il a créée sur l'esprit d'Edward et bien qu'il soit d'un naturel blafard je peux jurer que lorsqu'il réalise le geste qu'il vient d'accomplir il a blanchi. Grim se retourne vers moi avec le sourire d'un savant qui vient de trouver une nouvelle formule.

– Tu en déduis quoi Isabella ?

– Qu'il va être malade !

– Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi, ce que tu déduis de mon expérience dans sa globalité.

– Il est sensible à l'hypnose !

– Tu m'agaces Isabella, quand tu as ton collier il est sensible à tous mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu réitérer le feu, mais pas sûr que le résultat soit vraiment celui voulu, bref, mais c'est quand tu ne le portes pas que cela devient fort intéressant.

– C'est elle ?

– Même lui a compris !

– Quoi, c'est moi ?

Pourquoi tout devient beaucoup trop net dans mon esprit d'un seul coup ?

– Tu es en train de me dire que c'est moi qui l'immunise ?

Grim vient vers moi pour passer dans mon dos et me chuchote sa théorie à l'oreille.

– Non Isabella. Tu ne l'immunises pas, c'est ton bouclier, ta…

– Protection, je… le protège.

Mes yeux se perdent dans ceux de Grim, comment cela est possible. Je n'ai jamais eu cette capacité. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Grim me connaît suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de sa télépathie pour lire mes doutes dans mes yeux.

– Instinctivement et tout simplement, parce que comme tu le sais tes pouvoirs fonctionnent avec tes sentiments alors, arrête de faire ta tête de bois et écoutent les.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur Grim est déjà à la fenêtre, mais avant de disparaître il se retourne pour me parler.

– Ah ! Et Isabella, fais-moi une faveur. Change les draps, ton appartement empeste le sexe !

Grim disparaît comme il était venu, nous laissant seuls. Regardant Edward je vois qu'il n'a pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux. Je comprends qu'il soit perplexe, lui qui m'imaginer je ne sais trop quoi avec Grim. Bon, il va falloir commencer à être adulte. Je me rapproche de lui, sans détourner ses yeux du point imaginaire qu'ils fixent ses bras s'ouvrent instinctivement pour m'y inviter, place que je prends, après tout elle est mienne ! Il faut que je le rassure sur beaucoup de choses parce que je sens bien qu'il est perdu sur pas mal de plan.

– Grim est un ami précieux.

Formule magique, son regard se pose sur moi et je pourrais me noyer facilement dans la tendresse que j'y vois.

– Ami ? Faut vraiment que l'on parle.

– Viens !

Lui et moi nous installons sur le canapé, moi confortablement installer dans ses bras. En gentleman, il fait la première révélation.

– Je le déteste, réellement, Grim est pour moi celui qui a tout de toi, alors j'ai voulu te prouver que moi aussi je pouvais être comme lui, avoir la même maîtrise de moi, même sous sang humain.

– En faisant ça, tu as renié tout ce que tu es. Je ne pense pas, que cela prouve une quelque maîtrise, puisque c'est ta jalousie qui t'a dicté cette stupidité, de plus j'ose pas imaginer la difficulté que tu as pour être près de moi.

– Rien. Aucune brûlure, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je trouve ça même plus simple. Peut-être dû au fait que finalement étant moins en manque la soif se fait moins aride.

Un doux silence s'installa. Les minutes s'égrainent calmement, rythmer par les aller-retour des doigts d'Edward dans mon dos et j'ai commencé à parler. Je lui dis tout sur mes sentiments, je lui confesse une grande partie de mes meurtres lui expliquant mes choix et les circonstances qui les ont créés. L'épisode de ma vie la moins évidente, la prison, je lui dis que j'ai été lâche à vouloir mourir, que je suis passé par des paradis artificiels eux-mêmes crée par des injections de drogues multiples. Il ne dit rien durant toute la durée de mon récit, mais je le sens se tendre, la crispation de ses mâchoires à d'autres moments, allant même jusqu'à des grognements qu'il tente de refouler, mais il a tout écouté sans jamais cesser ses caresses apaisantes. À la fin de mon histoire je suis contente que lui aussi sache tout de moi, c'est très imagé, mais aussi très vrai je respire mieux.

– Voilà, tu sais tout, du moins le plus important, restent des broutilles que j'ai probablement oubliées, mais tu sais le principal, ai-je répondu à tes questions ?

– En grande partie oui, je comprends mieux comment tu arrives à gérer des situations difficiles.

– Mais... parce que je l'entends dans ta voix qu'il n'est pas loin.

Il se redresse, et étant dans ses bras je suis le mouvement. Il descend du canapé pour venir se positionner à genoux entre mes jambes, il prend mes mains et y dépose un baiser sur chacune d'elles avant de relever son regard sur moi.

– Tu sais, mon ange, je te crois sans aucun doute sur la totalité de ton récit. Il n'y qu'à voir la femme que tu es devenue pour comprendre que ta vie a dû être des plus compliqués. Tu sais, si tu me disais qu'à des moments tu… comment dire… si tu avais eu le besoin de te sentir plus proche de quelqu'un d'autre je le comprendrais aisément.

– Tu ne me crois pas pour Grim, c'est ça ?

– Je l'ai vu Bella. Je sais que j'ai pu imaginer beaucoup de choses fausses, mais ça, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, il t'a embrassé devant nous tous, il m'est compliqué de croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous.

Je dégage tendrement mes mains des siennes. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui prends son visage en coupe. j'approche ma bouche de la sienne, notre baiser qui a débuté sagement se transforme rapidement en baiser passionné. Je tente de lui faire passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux. Lorsque faute d'oxygène nous devons rompre notre caresse, j'essaye de lui prouver à quel point il a pu se tromper.

– Je viens de t'embrasser, est-ce ceci que tu as vu samedi soir lorsque j'étais avec Grim ?

– Non, bien sûr, mais...

Je positionne un doigt sur sa bouche, car sans nul doute qu'il aller encore dire une connerie.

– Chut et écoute moi. Je t'ai dit qu'en prison j'ai goûté aux paradis artificiels n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– J'ai pu arrêter du jour au lendemain, sais-tu pourquoi.

– Non, mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport.

– Tu vas comprendre, lorsque mon corps est agressé par un produit quel qu'il soit, il créer une espèce de résistance, au final même la meilleure des drogues aurait autant d'effets sur moi qu'une injection d'eau.

– Ton corps se défend ?

– Oui, le problème c'est qu'il le fait également avec toute sorte de produits y compris les médicaments, je suis aujourd'hui insensible à toute forme d'antidouleurs et crois-moi qu'avec un quotidien comme les miens c'est tout sauf évidant.

– En quoi Grim joue un rôle dans tout ça ?

– Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais créé de compagnon ?

– J'en ai entendu parler en effet.

– Et bien même s'il avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu le faire lui-même, son venin n'a pas les mêmes attributions que le vôtre et fort heureusement parce qu'aujourd'hui il est la seule chose qui peut soulager mes blessures ou ma perte brutale d'énergie.

– Tu veux dire que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé ?

– Eh non, il m'a injecté une dose de venin, me permettant ainsi de rester sur mes deux jambes devant vous, en règle générale il me le fait avaler dans une soupe ignoble, mais là, faute de temps cela dut être plus direct.

– Ce n'était pas un baiser !

Je me retrouve dans les bras de mon vampire qui me fait virevolter dans toute la pièce, en répétant « ce n'était pas un baiser », mais d'un seul coup il se stoppe foudroyer par l'ampleur que toutes mes révélations veulent dire. Lorsqu'il repose ses yeux sur moi, je sais quel cheminement d'esprit il a eu, ses yeux me suppliant de lui dire qu'il a tort.

– Tu m'as dit, que ton corps créer une résistance à tous les poisons, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– James t'a mordu, ton corps a été en contact avec le poison vampirique.

– Oui.

– Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être… immunisé !

Je relève mon pantalon pour lui montrer ma cheville droite, au moment où il voit la trace de la morsure il ne dit rien, mais secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

– Non, ne me dis pas ça.

– Il y a un peu plus d'un an un vampire m'est tombé dessus à bras raccourcis il m'a mordu, Grim est arrivé et l'a tué, j'ai été malade durant plusieurs heures, mais je suis bel et bien resté humaine.

– Tu veux dire que...

– Que si un jour j'avais pu devenir comme toi cela aurait dû être le jour de la morsure de James, aujourd'hui c'est… trop tard.

Il me prend immédiatement dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde, mais je sais qu'il réfléchit et quand les mots tombent j'aurais préféré qu'il soit beaucoup moins intuitif.

– L'autre soir, quand Grim était là tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de temps, que tu voulais les venger avant de partir, ça veut dire quoi Bella ?

– Écoute Edward.

– Non, dis-moi que quand tu dis partir c'est aller ailleurs, une autre ville, un autre pays dis-moi ça Bella !

– La vérité, toute la vérité Edward ?

Il me sert contre lui, il a compris, mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, je me dégage et plante mon regard dans le sien.

– Écoute-moi Edward ! J'aurais dû mourir depuis des années, tout comme toi je te rappelle, et pourtant nous sommes bien là dans ce salon non ? Notre relation était vouée à l'échec et pourtant il me semble que nous avons fait l'amour il y a quelques heures non ? Alors, arrête d'imaginer le pire, laisse les problèmes de demain à demain, pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est toi et moi et je te rappelle que l'on a du pain sur la planche.

– Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on me laissait le choix !

– Tu ne partiras pas seul Bella !

J'espère mal interpréter ses paroles, mais malheureusement tout en moi me dit le contraire, il faut absolument qu'il oublie ça !

– Edward Cullen ! Je t'interdis, ne serait-ce y penser ! Je ne sais pas grand-chose des lois qui régissent les âmes, mais je sais pour l'avoir suffisamment entendu en boucle, qu'un suicidé quelle que soit sa race n'a pas la possibilité de rejoindre son âme sœur ! Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? Si jamais je m'en vais et que tu décides de mettre fin à tes jours jamais nous nous retrouverons et moi c'est mon dernier passage dans ce monde. Si tu te condamnes, tu nous sépares pour toujours !

– Mais ce n'est pas juste, n'ai-je pas le droit de mettre fin à une vie qui n'en a pas !

– Je sais. Écoute, fais-nous confiance. Rien n'était en notre faveur et pourtant, on s'est retrouvé. Alors, je pense que si l'on doit avoir foi en quelque chose en ce monde c'est en toi et moi, je t'en prie Edward, dis-moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot.

– Je te promets d'essayer.


	25. Impuissance et sacrifice

**Chapitre 25**

PDV Edward

On ne peut savoir à quel point on aime une personne avant de la perdre. Bien idiot, celui qui prône le contraire. J'ai appris cette leçon à mes propres dépend. Cinq années sans elle m'imaginant je ne sais plus quel prétexte pour rester éloigné. Une partie de moi qui étais restée silencieuse bien longtemps chante dans ma tête que c'est bien fait pour ma gueule, j'aurais dû écouter ce que l'on me disait et aller la chercher quitte à ramper devant elle pour qu'elle me pardonne. Mais non, l'abruti que je suis, j'étais resté cimenté dans ma décision. Je vais en payer le prix, je le sais, parce que bien que les choses s'arrangent pour nous, la guerre est loin d'être gagnée. Ça, je suis bien assez expérimenté pour le savoir.

Mais je refuse que le prix soit sa vie. Inacceptable et si pour ça je devais défier Némésis en personne et bien d'accord. Je n'ai pas peur. La seule chose que je crains est de la perdre, le reste n'est que vague problème qui ne peut subsister sans une solution adéquate.

Je ne peux redevenir celui que j'ai été à une époque. Parce que, les événements de ces derniers temps, m'ont prouvé que j'ai fait bien trop de connerie étant, jadis dans une mentalité de contrôle absolu sur sa vie. Comme si l'on pouvait contrôler quoique ce soit qui touche Isabella, elle a même réussi à foutre la pagaille dans les plans des plus puissants et moi je m'imaginais pouvoir choisir pour elle, solution obsolète.

Reste à savoir ce qu'elle attend réellement de moi, sans compter qu'il reste Grim, il joue une part importante dans sa vie et bien que je souhaiterais le reléguer aux oubliettes j'ai comme dans l'idée que Bella ne voit pas les choses comme moi, fait chier !

Ce qui m'ennuie pour rester poli à son sujet, c'est que je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais, il navigue entre deux eaux sans jamais s'attarder d'un côté ou de l'autre sans compter qu'il a des atouts dans ses manches qu'il saura évidemment utiliser en cas de besoin, Emmett a dit que si Bella lui faisait confiance fallait en faire de même, mouais, je ne suis pas Emmett.

Et puis, je n'y crois pas à cette sois distante découverte au sujet du bouclier. Ça tombait tellement bien. Il en sait beaucoup plus qui ne le dis et ça, je le respire à des kilomètres.

Pourquoi m'avoir tout dit sur Bella, juste après avoir apparemment entendu ce qu'il voulait, mais ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point c'est qu'il a cerné parfaitement Bella, il sait lui parler et par-dessus tout il sait se faire écouter par elle, sa parole a un poids dans les décisions de ma belle et ça, c'est viscéral, ça me gonfle.

Pourtant dans mon esprit d'analyse je suis dans l'obligation, de non seulement lui porté crédit, mais en plus d'avouer que je lui suis redevable. J'ai abandonné Bella à son sort, qui la prit sous son aile ? Grim. Qui l'a aidé ? Grim. Qui l'a défendu ? Grim et aujourd'hui si j'ai le bonheur de la tenir de nouveau dans mes bras c'est en partie grâce à Grim. Qui a fait en sorte qu'elle et moi on se retrouve et seul pour parler ? L'idée du message dans l'appartement ? Grim. Qui m'a tout dit pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Grim et qui est encore intervenue alors qu'elle et moi étions sur le mauvais chemin ? Grim et voilà il est partout dans cette histoire et tout ça pour quoi ? La gloire ? Je n'y crois pas, alors oui je lui suis redevable et je ne l'oublierais pas, mais je n'y peux rien si une partie de moi reste plus que méfiante, car si aujourd'hui il est dans notre camp, quand sera-t-il de demain si les choses changent ? Ça aussi je l'ai bien compris il vaut mieux l'avoir de son côté, que dans le camp adverse.

Il a dit qu'il avait été en mesure à une époque d'invoquer la déesse de la vengeance, pourquoi ne le refait-il pas pour sauver Isabella ? Je n'ai nul besoin de questionner ma femme pour ceci c'est lui que j'irais voir, quitte a l'avoir dans notre entourage autant en savoir le plus possible. Ma femme… ça sonne tellement bien, Madame Isabella Cullen…

– À quoi tu penses ?

– C'est ma réplique ça !

J'ai bien une question qui me tourne dans la tête depuis quelques heures, me répondrait telle ?

– En fait, je me demandais quelque chose.

– Je t'écoute.

– Voilà, tu n'es pas obligé à répondre, mais tu es une femme superbe et avec un caractère bien tremper, je trouve étonnant que tu n'aies pas eu… comment dire... de relation charnelle avant cette nuit.

– Ah ça ! Je vais te répondre, la vérité est toute simple, je n'ai pas le droit de perdre le contrôle de mon esprit et d'après ce que je savais sur le sujet l'orgasme est un moment de pur abandon, alors risqué la vie d'un humain pour une partie de jambes en l'air n'était pas forcément dans mes prérogatives.

C'est logique, son pouvoir l'a empêché d'avoir quelque rapport intime avec un homme, Némésis remonte en flèche dans mon estime, je lui ferais une offrande avant de trouver comment la neutraliser cela va de soi. Me vient le détail qui brise le théorème.

– Mais ton amulette aurait pu contenir ton pouvoir, non ?

– Trop risqué.

Ou là ! Ça sonne comme un point à la ligne, mais je ne me laisse pas intimider et peut-être qu'a une époque j'aurais arrondi les angles, mais ça c'est du révolu.

– Tu parles, trop risqué ! Tu ne dis pas ça quand il s'agit d'aller casser du vampire, alors a d'autres s'il te plaît, dit moi la vérité parce que le coup de la sécurité c'est pipeau.

Elle se dégage de mes bras, touché miss Swan, tu me caches quelque chose et d'un seul coup je suis plus vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir.

– Vous me faites chier !

– Vous ?

– Bon OK ! Grim me dit que cela ne sert à rien puisque mon corps n'a qu'un seul musicien, voilà tu es content !

Content ? Extatique, euphorique serait plus juste, brave Grim, grrr il m'agace à accumuler les bons points lui ! Comme pour chasser sa présence qui flotte je me précipite sur ma Bella boudeuse qui fait semblant de mettre de l'ordre, si elle savait que c'est Grim qu'a foutu ce merdier ? Je la prends dans mes bras sous ses protestations qui ne sont présentes que pour la forme et la ramène dans une pièce beaucoup plus sympathique que le salon, sa chambre.

– Edward…

– Oui ?

– On doit rentrer !

– On ne doit rien du tout ! Je te garde prisonnière, ici, dans mes bras et je défis qui que ce soit de tenter de t'y déloger !

Je joins le geste à la parole et l'embrasse à chaque début de phrase de sa part, je sais que dès que l'on va franchir le seuil de cet appartement tout va nous retomber dessus et franchement on a bien mérité un peu de répit.

J'arrive sans grandes difficultés à mon but, c'est-à-dire retrouver ma Bella et son corps abandonner à mes caresses et que je sois damné si j'ose dire un jour que je n'aime pas la voir offerte à moi, tout en elle me fait vibrer et… envie. Comment j'ai été assez con pour imaginer vivre sans elle, je me foutrais volontiers des baffes des fois. À force de jouer avec son corps le mien réclame inévitablement un contact beaucoup plus direct, mon côté homme des cavernes resurgit brutalement. Mes caresses et mes baisers se font beaucoup plus voraces, des désirs aussi primaires qu'ils me font peur m'arrive dans l'esprit, la marquer comme mienne, partout, ou encore l'entendre hurler mon prénom lorsque je lui ferais perdre toute retenue. Ma Bella n'est pas en reste, en me rendant caresse pour caresse à l'identique de notre baiser, je sens ses ongles dons mon dos code secret à mon corps pour aller plus loin dans mes propres caresses, ses vêtements se déchirent, j'adore la fragilité du tissu et la facilité que j'ai à me débarrasser de tout se superflus.

– Attends Edward !

Attends ? Attend quoi ? Je redresse ma tête qui était scientifiquement occupée à prodiguer de douce attention à la poitrine de ma belle offerte. Je la regarde espérant une explication et là sans un seul mot je l'obtiens, une sonnerie de téléphone, me voilà bien, j'ai même pas entendu le portable, mais non elle ne va pas faire ça, pas maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est la sonnerie de Grim, je reviens.

Et elle me laisse dans une chambre incroyablement désertique sans elle, Grim ! je hais ce mec ! je la rejoins dans le salon où elle cherche son portable bien posé en évidence sur le bar, probablement pour pas le chercher d'ailleurs, je saisis le portable et lui montre, elle tente de l'attraper, mais quand même plus rapide que mon chaton je lui élève à une hauteur où elle n'a pas accès. Je la prends dans mon bras libre pour le plaquer contre mon corps qui n'a toujours qu'un seul but, retrouver le sien. Je voulais montrer au monde mon territoire, à défaut du monde ça sera à Grim, je décroche et le son de ma voix est sans équivoque.

– Allô ? Tu veux quoi ?

– Passe-moi Isabella !

– On est légèrement occupé là.

Isabella m'arrache le téléphone des mains et si un regard pouvait tuer sans nul doute que je serais mort.

– Grim ? C'est Isa.

– Vous rentrez immédiatement.

– Que ce passe t'il ?

Grim n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un hurlement qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne sous le toit de ma famille raisonne dans le haut-parleur, le regard que Bella et moi échangeons est perplexe et l'inquiétude se peint sur ses traits.

– Isabella, rentrez tout de suite, passez au plus rapide, ne vous arrêtez pas !

– On arrive.

À ces mots Bella commence à paniquer, je l'entends, son cœur après un raté prend l'allure d'une course folle, elle tourne sur elle-même à la recherche de vêtements probablement, la rapidité étant l'une de mes facultés les plus proéminentes je la mets en action, en quelques secondes j'ai réuni nos affaires, je laisse Bella finir de s'habiller.

– Tu devrais nous y amener.

– Oui c'est prévu comme ça.

Elle est livide, je n'ai jamais pu lire dans son esprit, mais je sais que pour le moment seul un prénom raisonne, Lola.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer, ma famille n'aurait jamais laissé Lola seule et eux comment vont-ils ?

Je lui propose de monter sur mon dos. Je ne relève pas à quel point elle est devenue alaise avec la vitesse et que ses prises sur mon corps sont sûres, qu'elle doit avoir pris l'habitude de ce genre de voyage avec lui, non je ne le relève pas, enfin presque.

Le chemin nous prend une bonne demi-heure, un silence macabre s'est installé, on y va tous les deux de nos suppositions et pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre on ne dit rien, chose inutile vue que le stress est à son comble. Moi qui voulais changer de comportement je me rends compte que pour mon petit besoin personnel j'ai laissé ma famille seule, non pas qu'ils soient fragiles et sans défense, mais la force de notre clan c'est la coalition et mon don comme celui d'Alice ou de jasper sont des pièces importantes de nos stratégies. Ils avaient besoin de l'équipe en son complet et moi j'étais où ? À prendre du bon temps avec Bella, pas que je regrette évidemment, mais si j'avais été moins égoïste probablement que ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Mes pensées accélèrent mon rythme de course déjà soutenu, mais Bella ne dit rien elle aussi veut arriver le plus vite possible.

La maison est à porter de vue, enfin de la mienne, nous y serons dans une minute à peine et lorsque nous entrons dans le jardin je me rends compte que j'ignore si j'y suis le bienvenu dans cette maison, je leur ai tourné le dos, avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi pourquoi m'ouvriraient-ils les bras à nouveau ?

Ma douce doit ressentir mes hésitations, elle s'était avancée de quelques mètres, mais voyant que je ne la suivais pas elle fait demi-tour avec un regard désapprobateur, me prend la main et m'embrasse.

– Tout le monde nous attend, allez viens.

J'en suis moins certain qu'elle, mais la laisser seule devant ce qui vient de se passer quoi que ce soit m'est impossible, alors je la suis.

La plupart de la famille est au salon, mais en les détaillant et écoutant plus attentivement les esprits des uns et des autres je commence à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, mais Bella elle ne comprend pas et reste pantoise devant un Emmett assis contre le mur avec un visage aussi perdu que son regard et c'est vers lui qu'elle se dirige en premier, pourquoi je ne saurais le dire.

– Emmett ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il sursaute en entendant Isabella aussi proche de lui et bien que son visage se soit levé il baisse aussi tôt la tête accablée de honte.

– Isabella, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient que quatre et je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'en ai même pas touché un seul. Je te jure que je me suis battu Bella, dis-moi que tu me crois, je n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais laisser faire quoi ? Où est Lola ?

À ces mots si mon frère avait pu pleurer sans doute qu'il l'aurait fait, mais ne pouvant exprimer ce sentiment il frappa violemment le sol pour y laisser un énorme trou.

– Je n'en ai pas blessé un seul, ils nous ont maîtrisés comme des humains.

Bella comprend qu'elle n'obtiendra rien d'Emmett et elle se retourne pour voir la situation, les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état.

– Rose ?

Ma sœur se lève avec sur le visage toute la peine qui transpire dans la maison.

– Ils sont arrivés comme ça, par la porte, ils nous ont maintenues au sol comme de vulgaire… un d'entre eux est monté pour Lola et…

– Et quoi Rose !

C'est Alice qui finit la phrase que personne ne veut dire.

– Et il est redescendu pour dire que leur mission était accomplie, ils ont mordu Lola et ils sont partis en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Bella n'attend pas la fin de la phrase pour réagir, elle est dans les escaliers, mais Grim lui bloque le passage.

– Isabella tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça.

– Lola a besoin de moi.

– C'est beaucoup trop dangereux que tu ailles la voir, de plus elle est très bien entourée.

Je me rapproche d'eux et d'un instinct protecteur, parce que je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être protégé autant que la petite je pose mes mains sur sa taille, Grim qui lui fait face pose les siennes sur ses épaules et essaye de lui faire entendre raison.

– Écoute, Carlisle et moi avons tous fait pour tenter d'inverser le processus, mais c'était trop tard, le venin avait déjà fait trop de dégâts, jasper est près d'elle et il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la soulager, Carlisle aussi reste près d'elle, elle n'est pas seule.

– J'ai besoin de la voir, Grim et quoi que tu dises j'irais alors sois-tu te pousses ou je te pousse !

Après un soupir que j'imagine exaspéré, Grim s'écarte, mais reste auprès de nous lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de mon père.

Bella ouvre la porte de la pièce et va vers la petite qui se contorsionne sur le lit avec sur le visage un masque de douleur que nous connaissons tous ici elle est lucide et ce sont les moments les plus terribles, elle supplie que l'on arrête le feu dans son corps, j'ai mal pour elle.

– Bella, s'il te plaît sort d'ici, jasper tente de se concentrer pour la soulager au maximum alors s'il ressent en plus tes émotions cela ne va pas l'aider et Lola risque d'en souffrir d'avantage, s'il te plaît Bella.

Plus choqué par l'image de la petite que consciente des paroles de mon père elle se laisse reconduire à la porte sans protester, les larmes remplissent ses yeux lorsque je la vois flancher contre le mur, Grim et moi avons le même mouvement pour la rattraper et bien que nous la maintenons ensemble il s'efface pour me laisser faire.

– Elle souffre par ma faute.

– Non Isabella. Tu n'y es pour rien.

– Si, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais pu…

– Arrête toute de suite. Le clan entier a été mis en échec par quatre nouveau-nés qui ne se sont même pas donné le mal de combattre, alors que tu y risques ta vie aussi n'aurait rien changé.

Elle se laisse glisser au sol dans la même position qu'Emmett le regard vide. Esmé nous rejoint et prend Bella dans ses bras, mais cette dernière repousse l'étreinte de ma mère.

– Ce n'est pas moi la victime arrête Esmé.

Ma mère s'assoit près d'elle quand même, si elle ne peut lui montrer par les gestes son soutien elle n'en est pas moins là pour elle.

Les minutes s'égrainent là dans ce couloir au rythme des hurlements de Lola qui nous déchirent à tous le cœur, Bella se lève et nous la suivons. En descendant les escaliers je me rends compte d'une chose, Grim est en attente, c'est vrai il a donné les informations de la situation, mais aucun ressentis, bien que ses mâchoires se crispent au même moment que les nôtres lorsque l'on entend la petite, il a les yeux rivés sur Bella et là tout devient limpide, putain de merde… il attend sa décision à elle, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours là près d'elle, à vouloir le meilleur pour elle, la soutenir et faire en sorte que ses décisions soient les bonnes, j'ai fait fausse route depuis le début. Son regard en biais qui m'est destiné me rappel ce don que nous partageons, bien pratique pour faire passer des messages discrètement, « tu as toujours servi Némésis, depuis le début, elle t'a demandé de protéger sa représentante, mais hiérarchiquement parlant tu restes son subalterne, tu attends ses ordres »

– Grim ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Bella n'est pas dupe, nous nous regardons trop pour que cela soit honnête.

– Rien d'important, Edward vient d'avoir une pièce d'un puzzle.

Les hurlements redoublent d'intensité jasper descend en trombe pour s'effondrer à genoux. Il est essoufflé et épuisé.

– Je ne peux plus, Isa pardonne-moi, mais je peux plus c'est trop fort pour moi.

Bella va à sa rencontre et en passant près de lui propose sa main pour qu'il se redresse, mais mon frère est dans l'état d'esprit qu'il a échoué et baisse la tête. Une phrase de ma mère remonte d'un souvenir, « Bella n'est pas uniquement notre fille, sœur, ou compagne dans cette famille, elle en est l'âme tout simplement, c'est flagrant à qui veut le voir ». Elle avait raison, nous sommes tous liés à elle cela en est quasiment mystique, mais pas néfaste, Bella est le mélange parfait de toute la famille, l'amour d'Esmé, la compassion de Carlisle, l'intuition d'Alice, l'intelligence de jasper, la détermination de Rosalie, l'espièglerie d'Emmett et a contrario Isa aussi a plusieurs facettes de notre famille, mais plus dure, plus combative et je comprends pourquoi Grim ne l'a jamais appelé par un surnom, parce qu'elle ne peut pas en avoir, elle ne peut être qu'Isa ou que Bella sans se détruire, il faut qu'elle fasse le mélange des deux, Isa-Bella.

Je sens une main me taper dans le dos en signe amical, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Grim et moi aurions ce genre de comportement l'un envers l'autre et bien que je ne sois quand même pas tout à fait rassuré à son sujet le fait qu'il ait la même optique que moi reste un bon point, encore un.

Bella est toujours près de jasper puisqu'il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour assemblée encore quelque pièce du puzzle concernant ma belle.

– Tu as fait ce que tu as pu Jasper, je le sais.

– J'aurais voulu tous les crever Isa je te jure que si on avait été plus préparé, peut-être que... je n'en sais rien, dis-moi que tu nous laisseras les traquer avec vous.

À ces mots Emmett se réveille.

– Je n'aurais aucun repos avant que ces fils de pute ne soient écartelés de mes mains !

– Comme nous tous Emmett, comme nous tous, je dois monter voir Lola !

Grim et moi la suivons, que faire d'autre à part la soutenir moralement dans cette épreuve ? Rien, mais je suis de l'avis d'Emmett. Nous vengerons Lola, parce que bien qu'elle va vivre, ce vampire l'a condamné à une vie de petite fille pour l'éternité. Et ça, c'est pire que tout, pire que pour nous. Rien quand y pensant, j'ai le venin qui bout dans ma bouche et une envie furieuse de démembrer cet enfoiré !

Nous sommes au chevet de Lola lorsque la voix douce et calme de Bella me sort de mes pensées meurtrières.

– Grim, quelle est la limite de mon pouvoir ?

– Tu le sais, seule ta volonté le limite.

C'est seulement au moment où elle me regarde avec tout l'amour que l'on peut mettre dans un simple regard tout en me demandant de ne pas oublier ma promesse que je comprends le danger. Toute la famille entre dans le bureau j'imagine aisément qu'au regard paniqué d'Alice, elle sait ce qui va se passer.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller vers Bella qu'elle arrache son collier. À l'instant même où le bijou la quitte, une énorme sphère apparaît, cela ressemble à une immense bulle de savon, Grim se jette sur elle pour empêcher son geste, mais il est violemment arrêté avant même de réussir à l'approcher. De son côté Bella saisi, l'un des ciseaux mit à proximité pour les blessures de Lola et entaille profondément les paumes de ses mains ainsi que celle de la petite encore accessible, elle unifie leur blessure et commence à chuchoter.

– Je t'en supplie Isabella, ne fais pas ça ! Ça va te tuer !

À ses mots je fais exactement les mêmes gestes que lui il y a quelques secondes, mais à l'identique je ne peux pas accéder à Bella la sphère aussi fragile qu'elle peut paraître nous est infranchissable.

Elle embrasse le front de la petite lui promettant que ça va bientôt aller mieux.

Grim lui hurle de stopper pareille folie, mais ses mots n'ont aucun effet sur la décision qu'elle a prise.

– Je t'en supplie Bella, m'abandonne pas, on s'occupera d'elle, pour toujours, mais je t'en prie reste.

Deux bras se posent sur moi, je suis à genoux devant cette scène, ma mère, qui d'autre ?

– Elle doit accomplir ce qu'elle trouve juste Edward.

J'entends ses pensées qui ne vont qu'a contrario de ses dires, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Grim non plus d'ailleurs et nous voici alliés dans un but commun, détruire ce bouclier qui nous isole d'elle, mais après avoir frappé aussi fort que nos forces nous le permettent Grim et moi nous rendons à l'évidence que rien ne l'arrêtera, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas cessé de chuchoter dans un langage que je ne comprends pas.

– Grim ? Que fait-elle ?

Il ne m'écoute pas, ses mains sont posées sur le rempart translucide qu'a formé Isabella créant ainsi une bulle protectrice pour toutes les deux.

– Reculez !

Le vampire qui se tient devant nous et qui nous ordonne de prendre de la distance n'est pas le vampire froid et inaccessible que nous avons pu voir jusqu'à présent, mais bien l'image d'un ami inquiet.

– Grim que fait elle ?

Je me suis précipité vers lui pour exiger une réponse, j'ai les mains sur ses épaules et je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne daignera pas me dire la vérité. Il ne cherche pas à se dégager, mais quand la réponse tombe je comprends la source de sa peur.

– Elle invoque et c'est trop tard, elles sont là.

De qui parle-t-il ? Je me retourne, à part nous je ne vois personne, mais Bella a changé, ses yeux n'existent plus seul deux orbites noires dévorent son visage, les ombres dansent autour d'elle et ses paroles s'accélèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, des larmes noires coulent de son visage devenu aussi blafard que les nôtres. Une énergie monstrueuse tournois autour d'elle à l'image de bourrasque violente faisant voler leurs cheveux dans tous les sens et d'un seul coup tout se stoppe.

Les pupilles de ma belle se rétractent jusqu'à reprendre leur taille et leur couleur originelles. Les ombres jusqu'à présent dansant autour d'elles se réunissent jusqu'à former une silhouette indéfinie postée au chevet du lit.

C'est à elle que Bella adresse sa prière, qui est-ce ? Nous ne voyons qu'une ombre, mais Bella l'implore de l'aider.

– Sauvez-la, par pitié, vous connaissez le sort réservé aux enfants immortels, par pitié ma vie contre son avenir.

Contre toute attente, nous entendons très clairement la réponse de l'entité invoquée, sa voix est douce mélodieuse, le chant d'une sirène serait la comparaison la plus parlante.

– Ton destin est tracé, pourquoi ferais-je ce que tu nous demandes ?

– Sommes-nous en guerre ?

– Appelles-tu aux combats ?

– En temps de paix, nous enterons nos aînées, si aujourd'hui cette enfant perd son avenir alors oui, je serais en guerre.

L'ombre féminine à en croire la tonalité de sa voix se scinde en trois et c'est une autre voix plus dure et vieillie qui répond.

– Si nous voyons et ressentons que ta puissance est digne, nous écouterons ta prière, mais tu devras le payer, une vie pour une vie.

– J'accepte.


	26. Déclaration de guerre

**Fin du Chapitre 25**

– _Sauvez-la, par pitié, vous connaissez le sort réservé aux enfants immortels, par pitié ma vie contre son avenir. _

_Contre toute attente nous entendons très clairement la réponse de l'entité invoquée, sa voix est douce mélodieuse, le chant d'une sirène serait la comparaison la plus parlante._

– _Ton destin est tracé, pourquoi ferais-je ce que tu nous demandes ? _

– _Sommes-nous en guerre ?_

– _Appelles-tu aux combats ?_

– _En temps de paix nous enterons nos aînées, si aujourd'hui cette enfant perd son avenir alors oui, je serais en guerre._

_L'ombre féminine à en croire la tonalité de sa voix se scinde en trois et c'est une autre voix plus dure et vieillie qui répond._

– _Si nous voyons et ressentons que ta puissance est digne, nous écouterons ta prière, mais tu devras le payer, une vie pour une vie._

– _J'accepte._

**Chapitre 26**

À la seconde où Bella accepte, des dizaines de lianes ébène prennent racine dans la peau des deux humaines qui hurlent de douleur à l'unisson, nous sommes impuissants devant ce qui se joue devant nos yeux. Je vois le sang de la femme que j'aime se faire aspirer en se mélangeant à celui de Lola extrait de la même manière, créant un réseau sanguin secondaire les soudant l'une à l'autre.

Grim crie aux entités toujours présentes de le prendre lui à la place d'Isabella, mais l'ignorance de ces dernières le fait redoubler d'agressivité contre le bouclier, le désespoir et la colère qui inonde son regard sont palpables.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle, seule celle qu'elle représente peut intervenir pour écourter sa vie, vous transgressez toutes les règles.

Je voudrais avoir la force de Grim, sa volonté, mais seul un froid glacial me remplit le corps et je ne peux détourner mes yeux des liens qui aspirent la vie de Bella, non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant.

Le processus prend fin en même temps que les crie de Bella et Lola qui sont toujours unie, les ombres, le bouclier tout disparaît en vapeur laissant les deux corps inertes, les yeux de ma belle sont ouverts, mais la lueur de vie les habitants a disparu, son cœur bat beaucoup trop faiblement, je ne peux pas croire que je la regarde s'éteindre sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit.

Toute ma famille est sous le choc, nous venons d'être témoins de… quoi exactement. Je ne sais plus, je sais qu'une chose, elle meurt devant moi et je ne peux rien faire.

Mon corps s'approche d'elle, je veux la sentir, la toucher, son cœur bat, elle n'est pas morte, tend que son cœur se bat pour vivre je veux croire qu'elle peut se réveiller.

Je m'agenouille près d'elle, je n'ose même plus la toucher de peur de faire un geste compromettant se réveille qui va avoir lieu d'une minute à l'autre, parce que ça ne peut être que comme ça, elle ne peut pas nous abandonner, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle m'a demandé d'avoir foi en nous, mais qu'en est-il du « nous » sans elle ?

Elle est vivante et je suis près d'elle, le « nous » existe donc encore, je veux y croire plus que tout. Ce n'est que lorsque ma mère s'assoit près de moi et qu'elle pose sa main à l'endroit même où Lola et Bella sont liés que je m'aperçois que les liens diaboliques ont disparu, la voix de ma mère est lourde, mais ce sont les mots du cœur qui sorte de sa bouche et pas uniquement du sien, c'est celui de toute la famille qui s'exprime à travers la bouche maternelle du clan.

– Tu as toute notre confiance et notre amour, tu ressortiras gagnante de cette bataille mon enfant, personne n'en a le moindre doute.

Un énorme fracas attire mon attention comme celle de tous dans la pièce, Grim vient d'exprimer sont trop plein de rage par un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui sous l'impact laisse voir un trou béant.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir de la compassion pour lui, mais c'est bien ce sentiment qui m'inonde, devrais-je être en colère, peut-être, mais je n'en ai pas la force et puis je n'ai rien fait non plus, j'ai la certitude que personne n'aurait rien pu faire, il avait essayé d'échanger leurs deux places, pourquoi ?

– Grim, dis-nous qu'elle va s'en sortir !

Seul un silence lourd d'incertitude me répond, je veux en savoir plus, mais je refuse que l'on me dise le pire, est-ce pour cela qu'il préfère ne rien dire, pour nous cacher la vérité. Mais au moment où la pire des peurs s'infiltre dans tout mon être, il décide de nous répondre.

– Isabella est forte, beaucoup plus que l'on ne peut l'imaginer, mais un pacte est indélébile, éternel, on ne peut rien faire.

Carlisle réagit le premier, moi les mots de Grim ont fini de m'achever.

– Ce n'est pas possible il doit exister un moyen.

La colère de Grim est palpable et sa voix le fait bien ressentir.

– Oui, le seul moyen qui existe est de ne pas faire de pacte avec des puissances telles que les Parques ! Vous imaginez quoi ? Que je peux remonter le temps et l'arrêter ! Eh bien non je ne peux pas ! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait lors de son incantation elle s'est servi de ce que je lui ai appris pour gérer cette force, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de s'en servir pour faire une invocation, elle l'a jusqu'à aujourd'hui subit et là elle s'en sert de la manière la plus violente que l'on puisse imaginer, mais elle connaissait et a accepté le prix ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi Carlisle? Arrêter Isabella ? Personne n'est capable de le faire alors non je n'ai pas de solution à vous offrir vous m'en voyez navrer !

Esmé se positionne entre les deux hommes, mon père est face à un Grim qui enrage devant cette situation sans issue. Ma mère ne se laisse pas impressionner par Grim, bien qu'il soit fort il n'en reste pas moins démuni devant la perte de notre Bella.

– Grim, s'il n'existe pas de moyen pour inverser cette situation nous devons en trouver un pour la soutenir, j'ai confiance en ma fille. Vous êtes le seul à posséder l'expérience de tout cela et rien ne peut vous arrêter, sauf peut être vous-même et c'est bien ce qui se produit à l'instant où je vous parle, le flot d'émotions qui vous tenaillent est probablement nouveau pour vous, Isabella a ce don en elle, faire resurgir l'humanité des êtres qu'elle fait entré dans son cœur et si elle sait faire cela nous nous devons de croire en elle, alors maintenant Grim vous aller me dire comment pouvons-nous lui faire ressentir notre soutien?

Grim reste sans voix devant le discours décidé de ma mère et je comprends que derrière toute cette puissance il n'en reste pas moins un être très seul qui a trouvé en Isabella beaucoup plus qu'il ne pense croiser un jour, mais il se reprend vite pour répondre à ma mère.

– J'ignore comment l'on peut faire ressentir à quelqu'un du soutien, hormis d'être présent pour elle.

– Alors, nous la veillerons, elle vit, son cœur bat et tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie dans ma fille la bataille n'est pas perdue, c'est une Cullen ne l'oublions pas.

– Pourquoi ne pas la transformer ?

Emmett ne sait pas que le venin et sans effet sur elle, d'ailleurs Grim lui explique, les réponses enchaînent d'autres questions sur ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'écoute pas, je m'en fous à vrai dire, ma main caresse ses cheveux j'ai tant de chose à lui dire.

– Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît.

Ma voix n'existe quasiment plus, mais a suffi pour être entendu de tous et après avoir senti plusieurs mains passées sur mon épaule en signe de soutien, la pièce se vide.

– Ma Bella, nous avons passé plus d'une dizaine d'heures ensemble et je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te le dire croyant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pensant t'effrayer, je me sens stupide d'avoir pensé ça, mais c'est la vérité. Ce que je voulais te dire ma Bella c'est que je t'aime, pour cette vie et celle d'après. Je te l'ai déjà dit que je regrette d'avoir pris les mauvaises décisions, ça aussi c'est vrai, mais aurions-nous réussi à décupler notre amour sans tout cela ? J'ai peur de te perdre, mais je sais que je te retrouverais parce que toi sans moi ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi m'aurait-on créé si ce n'est pour t'aimer ? Tu vois, cela n'a aucun sens alors oui j'ai peur, mais égoïstement je suis terrifié à l'idée de te survivre, nos destins sont liés, le passé nous l'a prouvé. Puis-je faire confiance à la vie pour me quitter au moment même où ton dernier souffle quittera tes lèvres . Si je n'ai qu'un souhait, cela sera celui-là, je ne veux pas me donner la mort, car je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais paroles, mais je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ce que je t'ai fait subir, ne me laisse pas sur le chemin sans toi, emmène-moi avec toi.

J'aimerais être dans un conte de fées où la princesse se réveille après avoir reçu un baiser de son prince charmant, mais nous sommes bien dans le monde réel où les rêves ne sont faits que pour les enfants. Mes yeux dérivent sur Lola, enfant pris dans un océan de tourment qu'elle ne mérite en rien, Bella a jugé juste de sacrifier sa vie pour elle et je sais qu'elle réussira à la sauver parce que ma Bella est une battante et ça, cela fait bien longtemps que je le sais.

– Mon chaton avec la rage d'un tigre.

Je sens une présence derrière moi et je sais que c'est Grim parce que tout comme moi il lui est difficile d'être loin d'elle surtout maintenant.

– Viens t'asseoir Grim nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

Il se positionne de l'autre côté du lit improvisé. A quel moment nous les avons installés le plus confortablement possible? Je ne sais plus, probablement quand la réalité fataliste de Grim est sortie de sa bouche. Il dépose sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lola, comme pour me montrer qu'il laisse Bella à mes soins, attention que j'apprécie même perdu dans mes tourments.

– Elle va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Souffre telle?

– Je ne sais pas Edward, je souhaite que non.

– Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

– Elle donne sa vie à Lola, elle doit prouver qu'elle est digne d'avoir accès à une telle demande, les Parques sont cruelles et sans cœur, mais justes, la loi est la loi. Isabella a toujours été droite j'ai confiance dans le jugement que l'on peut faire sur ses actes, car ils étaient tout justifiés.

Et comme ça, lui et moi la veillons pendant plusieurs heures gardant l'espoir fou d'un réveil ou se livrant au désespoir d'attendre la mort. Le silence de Grim n'est pas gênant, il est respectueux et comme pour m'aider dans cette épreuve il me laisse pénétrer ses pensées en se remémorant tous les moments qu'il a eus avec Bella. Leur rencontre, leurs coups de gueule, leur fou rire. Je suis impressionné de voir mon chaton s'entraîner avec pour maître d'armes un vampire tel que lui, je vois aussi les nuits qu'il a passées à la veiller malade ou non, blessé ou endormi, les cris qu'elle a émis, j'imagine ses cauchemars lorsque je l'entends hurler mon prénom. Oui certain souvenir me sont dures à voir, mais nourrissent ma faim de savoir tout d'elle alors j'écoute son désespoir à la voir n'en faire qu'à sa tête, je partage sa fierté de la voir devenir semaine après semaine plus forte et efficace dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, je suis de son avis pour ce qui concerne sa moto, trop dangereux et j'arrive à sourire en voyant la réaction de ma belle sur le sujet. Le temps s'écoule au rythme de ses souvenirs et j'arrive à entretenir faiblement l'espoir de la voir assez forte pour défier encore un destin que l'ont à écrit pour elle.

Les visites de ma famille sont régulières et discrètes, chacun d'entre eux vient me soutenir et comme pour renforcer encore plus ce sentiment ils m'offrent tous le pardon de mon éloignement, j'ai toujours su que ma famille était exceptionnelle et encore aujourd'hui j'en ai la preuve.

L'esprit de Grim qui m'était jusqu'à là entièrement ouvert se ferme brutalement et je le vois se lever instantanément pour sortir de la pièce.

De ce que j'ai pu voir ces dernières heures, son comportement n'annonce rien de bon, il n'aurait jamais laissé Lola et Bella sans une bonne raison. Jamais je n'aurais le temps et encore moins la possibilité de lui rendre le présent qu'il vient de m'offrir et c'est cela qui me force à quitter le chevet de ma belle pour aller le seconder quelle que soit la raison de son éloignement, mais avant de partir voir ce qui à pousser Grim a cette réaction je me penche vers Bella pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres et lui donner un dernier message.

– Je reviens, ne part pas sans moi, je t'aime.

J'effectue le chemin que Grim a pris quelques secondes avant moi pour le retrouver dans le jardin, la nuit est tombée, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir ce qui a attiré son attention.

Une dizaine de nouveau-nés sont à la lisière du bois avec sur le visage un air sauvage qui est annonciateur de combats.

J'observe d'un rapide coup d'œil la réaction de Grim pour être dans la certitude que nous avons la même vision de la suite des événements et bien que je m'attendais à le voir en position d'attaque, je n'imaginais pas qu'un être puisse dégager tant de rage. Moi même qui sais être son allié je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recule, ses yeux d'un naturel bordeaux ne sont que deux pupilles noires de haine, je pourrais jurer voir le venin luire de ses dents, mais contrairement à nous il n'adopte pas de positions de flexion commune à tous les vampires, non il est debout jambes droites, les bras le long du corps avec les poings fermés sous une pression qui n'a d'égal que sa colère.

– Veillez à ce que personne n'entre !

L'ordre est donné à ma famille qui est venue nous rejoindre dans un seul but, en découdre.

– Edward, fiston, toi tu restes avec moi !

– Je te suis.

– Pour Némésis.

– Pour Bella.

Nos grognements résonnent à l'unisson et simultanément en face l'écho de leurs grondements nous parvient c'est le signal pour le début de la bataille.

Ma famille n'est pas en reste, car leur formation défensive se doit d'être impénétrable, ils le savent et quand je vois celle qui restera à tout jamais ma mère de cœur se remplir de cette haine qui n'est que soif de vengeance face à la perte de l'une de ses filles, je sais qu'ils ne laisseront personne s'approcher de la femme que j'aime.

Grim n'a plus une seule once d'humanité en lui, tout en lui respire cruauté, son comportement est bestiale, primaire il s'avance vers nos assaillants d'une démarche lente, mais chaque pas résonnent sur un sol vibrant sous le poids de ses empreintes il n'a pas commencé son combat qu'il est déjà maître du terrain, nous pouvons le ressentir sous nos pieds, cette force élémentaire qui augmente cette sensation de puissance colossale, nous savions qu'il nous était supérieur, mais le voir en action est déconcertant.

Il ne prend aucunement le temps de porté quelque attention a sa première victime qui vient de se jeter sur lui, l'empoignant a la gorge d'une seule main et l'étêtant brutalement de l'autre, tout en continuant son chemin vers le reste du groupe.

Les corps démembrés se multiplient autour de nous, mais n'atteignent aucunement la détermination de nos ennemis qui se voient renforcer par d'autres nouveau-nés sortants du sous-bois. Être dans sa dynamique est simple, me permettant d'achever les quelques rescapés laissés par Grim.

– Vous n'êtes que des figurants, des sous-fifres de première ligne !

Et bien que ses actes soient de la plus grande barbarie le sourire carnassier qui lui dévore le visage ne sent fait que plus présent, il exulte devant ces vagues d'attaquants, l'être abattue d'il y a quelque heure devant la souffrance de sa protégée trouve en se combat l'exutoire à toute notre impuissance et prend un plaisir sadique de se repaître des rugissements de douleur de ses victimes.

Malgré les cris de souffrance des martyrs de Grim j'entends Alice hurler et mon attention se braque instinctivement vers eux, juste à temps pour voir Emmett et jasper bondir comme un seul homme sur celui qui a eu le malheur de s'en prendre à ma sœur et commencer à le démembré, mais mon inattention est mis à profit par un nouveau-né qui passe la ligne de Grim pour fondre sur moi.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai fait que seconder Grim, mais maintenant que je suis pris à parti seul avec un d'entre eux je peux en évaluer leur réelle force qui est titanesque, il me projette au sol et je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre le moindre geste qu'il est déjà sur moi avec ses dents dangereusement près de ma gorge. Le corps de mon assaillant m'est arraché et je vois sa tête se faire broyer sous les mains d'un Grim hors de lui.

Le sourire démoniaque qu'il offre aux restants cadavériques de mon attaquant se transforme en un rire sadique, ses yeux ne sont que démence lorsqu'il se retourne vers de nouveaux arrivants.

Je me relève et nous repartons ensemble dans la mêlé et après l'exécution de plusieurs d'entre eux nous avons droit à une accalmie il ne reste qu'un assiégeant en vie et il se trouve soumis à l'attention toute particulière de Grim.

– Votre médiocrité est affligeante, j'exige un adversaire digne de moi ! Qui es-tu pleutre pour te cacher derrière de simples marionnettes?

Mais pour seule réponse un grondement sourd nous vient de la forêt, combien sont-ils encore à se caché attendant un ordre pour nous attaquer.

Une nouvelle vague de cinq arrive, mais Grim ne bouge pas et en observant son attitude je comprends qu'il a élevé le niveau du combat.

L'atmosphère du champ de bataille se transforme je vois de sombre nuage tourbillonner au dessus de nos têtes je sais que c'est Grim qui les provoque. Des éclairs aussi violents que dévastateurs éclatent de toute part foudroyant un bon nombre de nouveau-nés encore cachés. Grim ne connaît plus ni pitié ni mesure, la foudre créer des brasiers qu'il se sert pour immoler tous se qui passe à portée de ses mains, mais plus il en tue et plus leurs nombres s'accentuent, comment cela peut être d'une telle envergure.

Il y a du mouvement à la lisière et en suivant la direction du bruit je comprends qu'il prenne pour cible la villa.

– Grim à Revers !

Mais perdu dans sa folie de combattre se qu'il a devant lui, son attention est fixée sur un détachement de quatre se regroupant devant lui, s'imaginant probablement qu'ils ont une chance en travaillant en équipe, mais ils reculent, Grim ne le voit pas sous cet angle et continus a avancer vers eux.

– Allez un peu de courage que diable ! Vous êtes fort pour vous en prendre à une gamine, faites face !

J'entends Emmett qui hurle au combat comme un barbare devant sa soif de guerre et me rends compte que les troupes se sont toutes dirigées vers ma famille.

– Grim...

Je ne prends pas le temps de me retourner et me lance à corps perdu dans la défense des miens, mais quel combat ? Nous nous faisons pulvériser, rien ne les arrête j'esquive une attaque de justesse, puisant dans la force du désespoir j'arrive a créer suffisamment de confusions dans son esprit par plusieurs attaques incohérentes pour le prendre par surprise et en finir avec lui. Je prends le temps de regarder la situation, tout se passe au ralentie dans ma tête, ils étaient dix, puis vingt et maintenant ils sont partout, Emmett est utilisé comme un pantin, ils lui envoient des coups le propulsant dans les pieds d'un autre et ainsi de suite. Rosalie est maintenue par une seule main à genoux par l'un d'entre eux et forcée de voir l'humiliation de son mari. Carlisle est quasiment écartelé par deux d'entre eux et Esmé voit son mari hurler de douleur. Jasper et Alice font face à plusieurs qui tentent de rentrer dans la maison, Alice perdue dans ses visions permettant de connaître l'issue a sécurisé en priorité, ne voit pas les coups venir et Jasper la protège tout en empêchant l'accès à la résidence, mais comme si le jeu ne les amuse plus il maîtrise mon frère et ma sœur d'un seul geste, les maintenant au sol.

Nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir, un violent coup dans le dos me rappelle que moi-même je suis sur le champ de bataille, il est seul puis bientôt trois, je le vois dans leurs yeux, ils font durer le plaisir, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour eux, un jeu d'enfant dont nous ne sommes que les jouets.

Entre deux coups bas j'essaye d'apercevoir Grim qui est au pris avec un groupe qui a su l'isoler, mais je vois bien que le noyau des quatre est toujours en arrière, qui sont-ils ?

Un bruit rugissant nous provient du bois et nous n'avons pas le temps de voir de quoi il en retourne qu'une ombre se rut sur Grim, prit au dépourvu il subit l'attaque de plein fouet l'envoyant sur plusieurs mettre en arrière, il se relève, mais est de nouveau la proie d'une attaque encore plus violente qui créer un impacte si puissant qu'il nous assourdi.

Lorsque Grim se relève péniblement nous pouvons voir un trou béant dans son torse ainsi que son bras droit broyer, les nouveau-nés profitent de cette ouverture pour lui affliger de nombreuse morsure visant à l'affaiblir davantage.

_Une voix inconnue se fait entendre de la forêt dans la direction où l'ombre qui avait terrassé Grim disparu._

_– __Tu exigeais un adversaire digne de toi, ton souhait a été exaucé, savoures ta défaite !_

_Cette voix sinistre s'estompe dans la forêt pour disparaître avec son propriétaire._

Ma famille est ramenée autour de moi, les femmes traînées par les cheveux et les hommes par la nuque ils sont mis à genoux et soumis à la volonté de nos attaquants.

Nous ne pouvons que voir les soins qu'ils mettent à l'encontre de Grim, il est encerclé et les uns après les autres avec une rapidité absolue se jettent sur lui sans le frapper, mais en lui infligeant une morsure, il repousse la plupart, il arrive à en tuer, mais en laisse passer et bientôt il subit plus de morsures qu'il n'arrive à en esquiver. Grim qui est affaibli par le nombre incalculable de morsures dont il a été victime, bien qu'il se maintienne debout et qu'il se batte encore je vois bien que ses coups n'ont plus la même précision, mais les morsures continuent à se multiplier dans une danse macabre. Je sais que c'est fini au moment où je vois Grim vaciller et mettre un genou à terre, leur donnant encore plus de rage comme si cela été possible, les yeux de Grim sont blanc et opaques, on le prive de sa vue, un liquide noir s'écoule de sa bouche, leur venin, il soude ses mâchoires probablement pour ne pas hurler de douleur, car il ne veut pas leur offrir cette satisfaction, le dernier combat, sa dernière victoire.

Bataille que ne remporte pas Jasper qui hurle de souffrance ressentant par procuration la torture de notre allié, mais qu'il réussit à la contenir, dernier cadeau pour ne pas nous faire endurer ce supplice.

Le restant des attaquants se poste devant nous, nous toisant du haut de leur victoire avec sur leurs visages un sourire aussi moqueur que satisfait de nous voir ainsi maintenus à genoux devant eux.

Chaque membre de la famille Cullen se voit assigné un bourreau, qui se place derrière nous.

Je sens deux mains qui m'encerclent le visage comme tous les miens, nous serons exécutés d'un même geste, ensemble, j'ai cette sensation d'abandonner Bella encore une fois, je vais mourir avant elle, pourrais-je être près d'elle dans le monde qui nous attend derrière cette ultime bataille ? Qu'attend-il pour nous achever ?

La meute de sauvages qui nous fait face, n'attendant que notre mort, s'écarte pour laisser passer ce que je présume être leur chef et quand je la reconnais une rage me remonte du fin fond des entrailles, Victoria.

Elle s'avance glorieuse et se plante devant moi tapotant ma tête de sa main comme une maîtresse le ferait à son chien.

– Qu'il est bon de se revoir, toi gisant à la place que tu mérites. Toi et les tiens vous allez mourir sous mon ordre, mais je voulais que tu saches que je prendrai un soin tout particulier en ce qui concerne le sort de ta chère et tendre.

– On se retrouvera en enfer Victoria !

Son rire perfide me fait monter des vagues de venin dans la bouche, mon corps appelle au combat, j'essaye de me libérer, mais la pression sur mes membres est telle qu'au moindre de mes gestes je sens mes bras craquelés.

– Tu me retrouveras ? Peut-être, mais ta douce sera condamné à vivre dans ce monde, car vois-tu à l'heure où nous parlons mes hommes l'ont déjà mordu et elle doit être en pleine souffrance devant sa transformation.

– Tu n'es qu'un pion Victoria, jamais tu n'aurais pu mettre toute cette attaque seule et ton maître ne t'a pas tout dit, tu n'es rien.

Son attitude suffisante se transforme en colère lorsqu'elle se jette sur moi pour encercler ma gorge essayant par ce biais de montrer sa suprématie, mais je refuse de lui faire croire qu'elle peut m'effrayer, parce que je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

– Tu m'as tout pris et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, regarde ta famille crever sous mon ordre, je finirais par toi. TUEZ-LES !

Le sentiment de satisfactions remplies au même instant le regard des six bourreaux assigné à l'exécution de ma famille et bien que je ne veuille pas offrir à Victoria la joie de la supplier pour nos vies voit ma famille se faire exécuter sous mes yeux me broie de l'intérieur.

Les six regardent Victoria qui d'un mouvement de tête leur donne l'autorisation du dernier geste.

Dans la pire coordination je vois les visages des miens être incliné, dans un sadisme absolu ils font durer ce dernier instant, je ne veux pas être témoin de cela, même si je sais que la vision ne me hantera pas puisque je suis le prochain, mais je ne veux pas voir ma famille disparaître, je suis peut-être lâche, mais mes yeux se ferment devant tant d'horreurs, la voix de Victoria est empreinte de haine lorsque je l'entends hurler son ordre.

– Tuez-les !

Rien, aucun son, le déchirement des corps n'a pas lieu, attend t'elle que j'ouvre les yeux pour faire cesser toute cette torture, si cela est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour eux je le ferais. J'ouvre les paupières, rien n'a bougé ils sont toujours là et soumis à leurs tortionnaires.

– Qu'attendez-vous !

Victoria est hors d'elle, et je comprends que cela ne se passe pas comme elle le voudrait.

Ses sujets qui se tiennent autour des miens sont statiques, le regard vitreux, figé dans leur position telles des statues de cire.

Ma famille profite de cette ouverture pour tenter de se dégager de leur emprise, mais la fermeté des mains qui entourent leurs visages leur interdit toute libération.

– Détruisez-les !

L'ordre est donné à ce qui reste de son armée et c'est à l'unisson qu'ils se jettent sur ma famille, mais une violente onde brumeuse les stoppe et les renvoie comme un seul homme sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière.

L'ensemble du troupeau adopte une position d'attaque dès qu'ils touchent le sol, mais reste cependant à distance. Les bourreaux n'ont toujours pas bougé tout comme ma famille, mais leur emprise sur le visage des miens diminue permettant la libération de leurs proies.

Leur regard est toujours vide d'expression, mais un filet noir naît de la commissure de leur bouche. Le liquide visqueux qui émane de leurs lèvres s'écoule maintenant de la totalité de leur orifice, les yeux, le nez, les oreilles, des spasmes les secouent et c'est toujours à l'unisson qu'ils tombent au sol soumis à de puissantes convulsions, nous laissant voir derrière eux la créatrice de cette attaque, Bella.

Elle est debout devant les corps qu'elle dépasse sans un regard, ses yeux se dirigent vers mes propres assaillants qui bien qu'ils ne me lâchent pas, ont leur attention braquée sur la nouvelle arrivante. Je me sens libéré, mais à contrario des vampires autour de moi qui comme leurs homologues ne deviennent que souffrance en tombant au sol.

Aussitôt libéré mon corps est automatiquement attiré par elle, mais avant même que je ne l'approche je ressens quelque chose émanant d'elle.

Ce n'est pas ma Bella, c'est bien son corps, mais elle n'est pas celle que j'aime. La puissance qu'elle dégage s'infiltre partout en nous, car ma famille qui vient autour de moi est aussi soumise à cette force qui nous tient à une distance insupportable, mais que j'imagine nécessaire.

Tout comme elle l'a fait pour moi, elle libère Grim qui était toujours soumis aux tortures des vampires l'encerclant et c'est vers lui qu'elle se dirige en priorité.

Sa démarche est calme, gracieuse, ses mains sont jointes devant elle, son visage est lumineux, pas de bonheur ou de joie, non il est serein en contraste parfait avec toute la scène qui nous entoure.

Victoria multiplie les ordres à son armée, mais eux-mêmes restent interdits devant l'être qui est en notre présence et ignore les ordres donnés.

Lorsque Bella atteint le corps de Grim son regard qu'elle pose sur lui est doux.

Elle entaille d'un ongle l'intérieur de son poignet et délivre par ce geste quelques gouttes de son sang sur les lèvres de Grim.

– Debout Grim Reaper cette mort n'est pas tienne.

Némésis ! j'arrive à peine à croire ce que nous avons devant les yeux.

L'attention de ce que je pense être la déesse se tourne vers Victoria qui elle se croit assez forte pour lui faire face.

– Tu peux être forte, mais nous sommes bien plus nombreux que toi et nous aussi sommes puissants.

Un à un les membres de l'armée de Victoria sont agenouillés et immolés par des flammes noires, cela ne prend que quelques secondes pour que Victoria se retrouve seule entourée des cendres qui étaient sa seule défense. Les yeux de Bella ne l'ont pas quitté et l'ancienne dominatrice de la bataille est en proie à la plus grande panique regardant le désastre qui l'entoure.

Elle est seule devant Bella, seule et effrayée, mais l'attitude de son interlocutrice n'est en rien agressive, bien au contraire, elle est calme, tout comme sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Victoria.

– Je n'ai pu faire autrement que d'entendre votre petit échange au sujet des enfers, c'est étrange comme l'humain peut fabuler sur des choses qui ne sont pas à même de connaître.

Victoria ne sait pas qui elle a en face d'elle et s'imaginant toujours avoir affaire à Isabella elle multiplie les impairs.

– Je suis ici pour me venger de vous, de toi ! On m'a donné le droit à cette vengeance.

– Je suis la seule qui peut octroyer pareil droit !

– Je ne te crois pas !

– Une cartésienne, soit, alors dans ce cas, vois se qui t'attends.

Bella s'approche de victoria qui n'est plus libre de ses mouvements, elle dépose sa main sur la joue de la vampire qui instantanément a les yeux qui deviennent noirs, son visage n'est que terreur devant ce que Némésis lui montre, j'ignore le sujet, mais je vois Victoria tomber à genoux devant l'atrocité qu'on lui a fait entrevoir.

Victoria revient à elle et relève la tête pour croiser le regard toujours confiant de la déesse.

– Tu es…

– En effet, je suis.

– Pitié, j'ignorais, pitié, je ferais tout.

– Suffit ! Rien ne pardonne l'injustice dont tu as fait preuve en t'en prenant à des enfants innocentes, ou torturées des humains ! Que tu souilles mon nom en l'utilisant pour assouvir les desseins des plus immoraux t'interdit aujourd'hui à me demander pitié !

C'est bien un jugement qui a lieu devant nos yeux et Victoria le sait, elle implore clémence.

– La vision que je t'ai offerte est celle de l'enfer et je vais t'y envoyer, car là-bas est ta seule véritable place !

Les mains de victoria se putréfient, elle se voit partir en cendre et ses hurlements ne changent rien, la déesse ne quitte pas des yeux le vampire qui disparaît devant nous.

Un souffle de vent éparpille le monticule de cendre qui gît au pied de Bella, l'après bataille, tout est terriblement calme, froid, plusieurs dizaines de corps de nouveau nés continuent à brûler sur le champ de bataille dévasté.

– Ma reine, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Cette phrase vient de Grim qui a bien du mal à se relever du traitement que l'on vient de lui infliger, Esmé et Carlisle se précipitent pour lui donner main-forte, mais eux aussi ont souffert durant la bataille, le bilan est loin d'être glorieux, nous avons tous plusieurs membres démis, Emmett à peine conscient se fait soigner par Rosalie qui lèche les plaies de son mari afin d'accélérer la cicatrisation, jasper s'occupe d'Alice, seuls mes parents s'oublient pour aider notre ami, car oui Grim est plus qu'un simple allié il l'a suffisamment prouvé durant la bataille, moi je suis mal en point, mais je survivrais.

Némésis porte son attention sur Grim qui repousse gentiment la main amicale de ma mère lui chuchotant le prénom de Lola, ma mère se voit investir d'une nouvelle force et se précipite vers la maison suivie de mon père, une poignée de secondes plus tard Carlisle est de retour et je suis soulagé de savoir que Lola est saine et sauve, toujours entourer de ce bouclier qui a sans nul doute du la protéger de toute attaque.

Nous voyons Grim s'approcher difficilement de celle qu'il sert depuis je ne sais combien de siècles et poser un genoux à terre devant elle, tête baissée.

– Vous me voyez des plus honteux de me présenter devant vous ainsi ma reine.

– Et tu me vois désolé de constater l'ampleur du drame qui se joue en se monde, relève-toi Grim Reaper, j'ai la plus grande des peines à te voir ainsi, toi mon plus fidèle guerrier.

Il obéit, mais bien qu'il soit physiquement plus grand que le corps de Bella tout en lui respire la soumission à cet être, lui qui n'était que fureur est devenu l'image même de la dévotion.

– Je n'ai nulle excuse devant cette défaite ma reine.

– Sais-tu qu'elle est la proie favorite du temps ?

– Non ma reine.

– La mémoire, l'homme oublie vite, là est sa plus grande faiblesse, mais j'ai la plus grande confiance en mes choix et bien que cela soit toi qui te sois présenté a moi, j'ai choisi de te faire Grim Reaper et je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités à remplir l'entièreté de ta mission.

– La confiance que vous me portez est ma plus grande fierté, ma reine.

– Peux-tu me rappeler les termes de notre accord ?

– Je dois veiller sur votre représentante, la servir et être le gardien du médaillon que vous avez créé.

– Toi le plus ancien de ce monde terrestre tu ne peux ignorer la Loi primaire qui régit les différents peuples et mondes, n'est-il pas ?

– L'équilibre, là où chaque chose est créée bonne ou mauvaise son opposé doit être également créé, à l'image du jour qui ne pourrait exister sans son point de comparaison la nuit, un monde baigné de lumière ne connaît pas le jour puisqu'il ignore son opposé.

– Voilà en quoi l'oubli des règles fondamentales est dangereux.

– J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ma reine.

Elle se stoppe pour faire face à son sujet, elle tend la main et lorsqu'elle l'ouvre nous pouvons tous y voir en son centre le médaillon de Bella.

– Je t'ai confié ce bijou en t'expliquant ses vertus, te souviens-tu ?

– Comment pourrais je oublier le jour de notre rencontre ma reine.

Le sourire bien que réservé de son interlocutrice est sincère et illumine se visage de douceur et de bienveillance.

– Tu as toujours su te servir de cet ornement à sa juste valeur et tu l'as confié à la personne la plus appropriée à le posséder, parce qu'elle en avait besoin, je me trompe ?

– Vos paroles ne sont que vérités.

– Nous référant à la Loi de l'équilibre, ce bijou qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un carcan doit posséder son analogue.

Ses yeux balayent le champ de bataille autour de nous.

– Ma reine êtes vous en train de me dire qu'il existerait une amulette génératrice de puissance égale en son opposé a celle que vous détenez en main ?

– Oui et en vue de se que je peux constater autour de nous il est peu probable que son détenteur nourrisse de bonnes intentions, cela auras sans nul doute de graves conséquences sur l'équilibre qui se doit d'être préservé, car sans lui le monde cour à sa perte et la race humaine sera la première des pertes, engendrant ainsi la fin de tout, car quelque soit la race des chimères qui évoluent dans se monde elles ont toutes pour point commun d'être en partie humaine, s'ils disparaissent cela scellera la fin.

Grim prend quelques instants pour bien prendre en compte l'ampleur de la situation.

– Ma reine, puis je vous adresser une prière ?

– Que pourrais-je t'accorder que tu ne possèdes déjà.

– Je vous le demande au nom de plusieurs millénaires de service.

_ Que peut demander un homme mettant autant de sacrifice en avant pour une simple prière si ce n'est celle du cœur ? Je t'écoute mon brave et fidèle guerrier, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je vous implore de permettre à Isabella de revenir.

– Et bien évidemment de toutes les prières que tu peux m'adresser tu as choisi la seule ou il m'est impossible d'influer, je regrette infiniment de ne pouvoir accéder a ta requête, mais tu connais la loi.

– Elle a tant sacrifié pour vous être digne.

– Je le sais et si elle s'était adresser a moi a la place des Parques, crois moi que j'aurais probablement fait quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle a fait appelle aux déesses détentrice du destin des mortels et c'est donc elles qui possèdent le pouvoir sur sa vie, non-moi.

– J'ai bien peur que sa présence soit indispensable pour combattre notre ennemi qui nous est à tout commun, y compris aux sœurs de la destinée, car si les humains sont en danger leur fonction première le sera tout autant.

– Je te reconnais bien là, mais tu as cependant raison et je dois t'avouer que je n'apprécie pas que l'on interfère dans mes plans et elles le savent, mais certain considère ta protéger comme un danger et avouons-le, quel caractère.

– Isabella Swan a du caractère, c'est un pléonasme ma reine.

– Il vous est bien utile son caractère !

C'est parti tout seul, les voir parler de Bella comme si elle était déjà morte alors que je suis là me rend malade. Némésis m'offre la distinction d'effectuer quelque pas en ma direction, se sentiment de dévotion s'infiltre en moi sans que je ne puisse interagir, mon corps se penche dans une révérence a son approche et je comprends que nous n'avons aucune emprise sur cette divinité qui n'impose pas le respect, elle incarne le respect.

– Grim Reaper, qui est-ce ?

Sa voix bien que calme et posé inspire crainte et méfiance, si sa présence est imposante ses paroles le sont tout autant.

_ Permettez-moi ma reine de vous présenter Edward, l'être qui est la plus grande dépendance de votre représente.

– Je sais qui est Edward pour Isabella. C'est donc à toi que je dois la destruction de l'une de mes plus fortes âmes, je ne te félicite pas.

Que pourrais je dire devant une pareille vérité, si je n'avais pas quitté Bella nous n'en serions pas là.

– Parle librement humain, que désirerais-tu pour ta bien-aimée ?

– Qu'elle puisse revenir, qu'elle puisse vivre elle le mérite.

– Tes mots sont sincère et ton cœur est épris d'elle par un amour d'une telle pureté qu'il m'est agréable de voir que ce monde conserve certain de nos présents encore intacts, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu ne peux avoir un regard objectif sur elle et se qu'elle peut mérité, si moi je te dis qu'après le nombre incroyablement riche de vie qu'elle a traversé elle peut aspirer a un repos mérité, trouverais-tu ceci injuste de ma part ? Lorsqu'une âme telle que la sienne revient auprès de nous elle se voit accorder la possibilité de déposer une requête qui nous est entièrement libre d'accepter ou non, je sais que lorsque le tour de ta bien-aimée viendra sa requête sera la rédemption de ton âme et devant l'intensité de votre amour je soutiendrais sa requête, me trouves-tu injuste ?

– Non madame, vous n'êtes pas injuste, mais il m'est difficile d'imaginer que le monde peut continuer a tourner sans elle et j'aurais aimer pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir, je ne suis peut être qu'un égoïste après tout.

Mon visage qui s'était baissé devant cette réalité est relevé par la main que la déesse me dépose sous le menton.

– Tu es digne d'elle n'en doute pas, je n'aurais jamais toléré les épreuves que vous vous êtes imposées si je ne savais pas ceci. Je ne peux changer son destin, mais je vous laisse un délai, disons le temps que toute cette histoire se soit quelque peut dissiper, mais je ne pourrais empêcher son cœur de s'éteindre, prépare-toi a cela jeune Edward.

Sur ces derniers mots, je vois le corps de la femme que j'aime s'écrouler, je la rattrape de justesse et contre toute attente elle est légèrement consciente, mais ses paroles ne vont que dans un sens.

– Lola, comment va Lola ?

– Bien mon ange, tu l'as sauvé, elle va bien.

Après avoir été rassurée, elle sombre dans l'inconscient. Grim est à mes côtés en à peine une seconde.

– Rentre avec elle, il lui faut du venin et vite.

Carlisle aussi nous rejoint.

– J'ai du matériel pour la perfuser elle va en avoir besoin .

Je sais que cela ne servira à rien, mais Carlisle a besoin de prendre soin d'elle s'est instinctif, primaire et bon courage à celui qui voudra lui faire démordre de cette idée. Je la tiens dans mes bras et elle est vivante, elle va se réveiller et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte, elle est en vie.

_**Aller, un peu de bavardage, **_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater il m'est difficile de fournir les deux chapitres par semaine comme j'ai pu le faire pendant un certain temps, les raisons sont multiples et je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous passionnerez donc je resterais sur de simples excuses.**_

_**Nous arrivons comme vous pouvez le lire a des chapitres beaucoup plus long et riche d'information, je tiens a souligner qu'il ne vous faut pas hésité a me laisser un message sur tel ou tel passage qui révèle une information qui a vos yeux est importante et qui n'est pas fort détailler. Bien évidemment, je ne répondrais pas même en message privé a « la question » cela fait partie entièrement de l'histoire, mais comme je l'ai déjà fait je peux facilement enrichir en passage de texte sur le chapitre suivant en revenant sur un détail qui n'aurait pas été clair au premier passage, comme exemple Kate64 ce posait des questions sur la virginité de Isabella j'ai pu détailler se fait sur la suite lui permettant d'avoir la totalité de l'explication, comme pour vous toutes.**_

_**Ma chère Kate64 pendant que je suis sur tes review je tiens a répondre a ta question qui est mon age, car non cela n'a rien de secret, j'ai 31 ans et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment prendre ta question, mais pour n'avoir qu'un souffle positif de ta part je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.**_

_**Je pense aussi a toute les personnes qui me suivent et laisse des petits mots, merci beaucoup je réponds le plus souvent possible. Pour toutes les lectrices qui sont dans l'ombre un grand merci aussi, car même si je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous lire je sais que vous n'en êtes pas moins présentes.**_

_**Bon voila cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas rajouté une dose de blabla superflu, je vous dis a bientôt, je retourne a mon prochain chapitre pour vous le livrer le plus tôt possible.**_

_**Amicalement**_

_**Kalisse.**_


	27. L'ange venu des Enfers

_**Fin du chapitre 26 **_

– _Lola, comment va Lola ?_

– _Bien mon ange, tu l'as sauvé, elle va bien._

_Après avoir été rassurée, elle sombre dans l'inconscient. Grim est à mes côtés en à peine une seconde._

– _Rentre avec elle, il lui faut du venin et vite._

_Carlisle aussi nous rejoint._

– _J'ai du matériel pour la perfuser elle va en avoir besoin ._

_Je sais que cela ne servira à rien, mais Carlisle a besoin de prendre soin d'elle s'est instinctif, primaire et bon courage à celui qui voudra lui faire démordre de cette idée. Je la tiens dans mes bras et elle est vivante, elle va se réveiller et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte, elle est en vie._

**Chapitre 27**

**PDV de Grim **

Ma course est véloce, je le veux, je le cherche, un besoin viscéral s'est déchaîné en moi, pour cette occasion j'ai enfreint une de mes propres règles de chasse. Je dois m'assurer que mes gibiers ne sont que des coupables, pervers, bien qu'il m'est arrivé de profiter d'un flagrant délit de violence conjugale pour me sustenter.

Moi le combattant le plus féroce.

Moi qui subis cette peuplade faite de fragilité depuis un nombre incalculable de siècles.

Moi qui suis entouré que de bâtiments fais de papier mâcher !

Je me suis fait mettre à terre en deux coups, j'ai dans les veines des torrents de rage qui circulent et le cœur rempli d'une joie que je n'imaginais pas pouvoir un jour toucher du doigt, j'ai un adversaire.

Un vrai, pas un pantin doté de tout juste assez de QI pour ne pas chier par terre, non, il était là, il s'est joué de ma faiblesse, il m'a pris par surprise et au saint des saints il m'a fait mal !

Je ne le cherche pas, je le traque, je le veux pour moi tout seul !

J'ai laissé Isabella aux bons soins des Cullen et surtout d'Edward, ils veilleront sur elle jusqu'à mon retour, eux aussi ont besoin de temps pour se remettre de la bataille, moi cela avait été plus rapide, parce que si je peux maîtriser les éléments ils font partit intégrante de moi, la terre m'apporte la force, le feu la destruction, le vent la rapidité et l'eau la régénérescence. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu besoin d'utiliser ce pouvoir de régénération ? Il l'a fait, il m'a affaibli, je le veux, j'ai un adversaire pour moi !

Qui est-ce ? Je ne peux pas encore le savoir avec précision, mais je sais que très peu de vampires auraient pu avoir l'audace de mener une telle attaque sur mes terres tout en étant assez fou pour mettre au rabais la Loi des Volturi si ce n'est les Volturi eux-mêmes, depuis le temps qu'Aro attendait sa revanche il pense la tenir avec Isabella.

La roussette qui avait eu l'incommensurable honneur de recevoir la mort des mains de ma reine n'avait pas le charisme pour mettre sur pied une telle bataille, c'est elle le lien entre Aro et sa découverte d'Isabella. J'avais flairé le fumet de cette vampire sur mon territoire, la pensant simplement de passage je n'y avais pas porté plus d'importance, mais au vu de se que je sais aujourd'hui je comprends mieux. Elle cherchait Isabella, elle l'a retrouvé, mais s'est bien vite rendu compte qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids et comme tout vampire de ces derniers siècles elle s'est retournée vers les Volturi pour quémander de l'aide. Je n'imagine que trop bien l'excitation d'Aro devant cette découverte, car lui sait se qu'est Isabella, portant une haine illimité à Némésis soumettre sa représentante à son propre pouvoir en la transformant est l'équivalent de se mettre la déesse de son côté, mécréant !

Tout ce met en place dans mon esprit à la vitesse des paysages qui défilent autour de moi, si c'est bien un Volturi il est dans l'une de leurs planques, enfin « planque » tout est relatif je les connais toutes, savoir où est l'ennemi peut s'avérer pratique, pour preuve je viens de sentir une piste.

J'en étais sur c'est bien l'un d'entre eux, le plaisir n'est que multiplié, je n'ai pas affaire a un petit joueur, depuis quand Aro le garde t-il et l'entraîne en attendant le bon moment ? Un siècle ? Peut-être plus !

À t'il des pouvoirs que je ne connais pas ? Les siècles passent, mais les capacités hors mis celles d'Isabella sont souvent identiques de vampire en vampire, mais lui il est plus que ça, les maîtrise-t-il ? Oui, c'est certain, sinon Aro n'aurait pas lancé l'offensive il doit être sûre de son soldat.

Il est fort, rapide, sournois, des qualités que j'aime quand on parle de compagnon de jeu, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un vrai combat. Je vais utiliser tout mon savoir, ma puissance, j'espère devoir transpirer comme une pute dans un confessionnal pour ne serais ce que le toucher, je veux trembler de peur, je veux qu'il me demande de me surpasser, je veux atteindre mes limites et je veux la victoire ! Une vraie victoire avec le goût qui va avec, pas cette habitude amer de ne tuer que des sous merdes qui ne portent que le nom de vampire a causes de leur accoutumance au sang ! Paria !

Ma piste m'amène à une maison isolée, temps mieux on pourra faire de la casse, l'une des deux fragrances qui flottent ne m'est pas inconnu, la catin de Voltera est présente, peut être un cadeau d'Aro pour son guerrier peu importe.

Je suis survolté la maison est là a porter de tire, pris dans mon élan je ne ralentit pas pour rentrer me rendant compte qu'une partie du mur est tombé sur mon arrivé, peu importe, j'ai trouvé mon adversaire, Félix.

– Remets ta culotte Jane et va dire à Aro que je compte faire un saut en Italie d'ici quelques jours.

En un délicieux déplacement d'air, elle disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente, j'entends encore dans son esprit le besoin de fuir.

Il est choqué par mon arrivé, je ne lui en porte pas rigueur Jane sait être très perturbante, je le sais pour l'avoir entrepris bien avant lui.

Je tue les gardes d'Aro, mais il m'est plus plaisant en général de transformer les femelles de Voltera en mes soumises, les former, les dresser et les rendre dépendante de moi, mais leur rendant a toute leur liberté et pourtant que tous les Dieux m'en soient témoins qu'elles mon suppliés de les garder, vilaines petites libertines adorées ! Elles sont toutes reparties vers Aro et grâce a l'amnésie donc je suis le machiavélique auteur il n'a jamais rien su, mais peu importe moi je sais. Bien qu'elles aient oublié nos relations elles sont en constante recherche de leur véritable maître et qu'elles savent que ce n'est pas Aro.

Il se reprend vite et se relève, je tremble d'impatience prés a engendrer une apocalypse, mon corps est soumis a cette délicieuse tension d'avant combat, tous mes sens sont en alertes afin de pouvoir déceler ses points faibles.

Il se tient devant moi et cet instant est merveilleux, on se jauge, évaluant dans une symphonie de grognement le meilleur angle pour le premier coup.

– Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

– Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que j'ignore l'emplacement des planques des Volturi sur mon territoire ? Un peu de sérieux !

Un sourire lui barre le visage, je connais ce panel de sensation, j'y suis soumis aussi, cela sera coup pour coup.

Je me suis battu comme un vampire fou de rage devant les pantins qui emplissaient le terrain des Cullen, mais là nous somme sur un tout autre niveau. Je suis un être ne faisant partie d'aucuns monde, je suis la noirceur de la mort et c'est comme tel que je lui offre mon visage.

Je libère enfin se pouvoir qui m'était douloureux de savoir inutile, car trop puissant pour se monde.

Le sol recouvert d'herbe se fane créant un cercle autour de moi, un cercle où la mort a l'avantage sur la vie. L'auréole s'agrandit pour atteindre les fougères qui meurent en quelques secondes, arbres, animaux tout pli sous se poids d'une mort dominatrice. Je sais que mon visage n'est plus qu'ombre comme l'intégralité de mon corps, je suis le Grim Reaper.

– Je me permet de me présenter à toi tel que je vais me battre, nous gagnerons un temps précieux.

– Tu es un vampire puissant, mais je suis plus fort que toi !

– Je ne suis pas qu'un vampire laisse moi te le prouver en t'invitant en ma demeure.

L'univers qui nous entoure change, il n'y a plus de forêt ou de vie, non nous somme entourer par mes quartiers privés au saint même du Tartare. Seule moi peux accéder a ce monde qui n'en est pas un, l'entre mondes là ou les âmes attendent leurs jugements, où l'on peut entendre et voir l'agonie de celles qui ont été confier aux bons soins d'Hadès. Leurs enveloppes charnelles retrouver pour leur pénitence, humain tu as pêché humain tu payeras, tel est la loi. Pour les plus chanceux, leurs corps sont immolés pour l'éternité dans des flammes noires qui se nourrissent de souffrance autant dire insatiable.

Les cerbères font leurs rondes, se nourrissent de chair putride qui se décolle des carcasses sans cesse renouvelé, car l'enfer n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, les gardiens n'attendent pas que les membres tombent pour sans repaître ils les arrachent eux même, se délectant des hurlements de souffrance qui en découle. L'odeur de souffre, de chair humaine brûlé sature le lieu, nous pouvons aussi entendre le rire de certains bourreaux jouant chacun leur tour avec certain corps, un traitement très particulier pour les âmes pécheresse d'acte que Isabella et moi-même traquons, les prédateurs d'innocence, les violeurs d'enfants non pas de jugement, ils seront violés a leur tour éternellement par toute sorte de démons et cela dans la plus grande des souffrances.

– Bienvenue chez moi.

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ma voix caverneuse, que je n'avais pas retrouvé ce corps fait d'ombre et de ténèbres, Félix qui vient de détourner son attention du spectacle qu'offre les lieux me scrute avec incrédulité.

– Comment… qu'es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ?

– Au cœur des enfers, comme tu peux le constater je ne suis pas qu'un simple vampire, je suis un maudit, j'ai choisi mes fonctions et Némésis, ma reine dans son infinie bonté me les a offertes, m'ouvrant ainsi le monde que tu vois devant tes yeux, mais trêve de bavardages ! Je voulais te montrer que tu as devant toi un véritable adversaire, je te veux à ton summum de puissance et tu dois savoir que si tu me bats mes pouvoirs seront tiens, telle est la loi.

– Cela ne peut être possible tu es élémentaliste !

– Pour des combats de second ordre, mais tu es mon égal, tu as su me le prouver et me le dire, alors vient te battre comme l'être que tu es !

Félix se positionne face à moi en position d'attaque je fais de même par respect, je sais que notre premier pas dans cette lutte sera un corps à corps, intime comme pour découvrir l'autre, cherchant ses faiblesses, ses angles morts.

Ma patience n'a que trop d'expérience pour lui, il est instigateur du premier coup, il est lent et imprécis, il m'insulte !

D'un révère de bras je l'envoie sur plusieurs mètres, il ne stoppe pas sa course et fini par s'écraser dans l'un des tas composés d'une centaine de corps en phase de reconstruction en vue de recommencer leur douleur. Il se redresse, se débarrasse des morceaux de chair que son impact a créée dans les pourritures humaines agonisantes autour de lui. En réalisant qu'il marche sur des organismes vivants il s'empresse de sauter en dehors de la montagne gémissante, avec dans les yeux la même terreur que victoria lorsque ma bien-aimée reine lui a offert la vision de son futur, qui est a quelque pas d'ici.

– Je t'ai demandé de te battre, je ne suis pas un sbire d'Aro !

Il détache avec peine ses yeux des morceaux de corps mouvant à ses pieds, s'en est trop, je lance un violent coup de pied dans se tas de chair qui déconcentre mon adversaire, j'entends que mon projectile s'écrase contre un rocher dans un bruit de fruit trop mûr, mais je sais que la reconstitution reprend déjà ses droits.

– Bats-toi.

Son regard est décidé enfin ! Il a compris !

Il se relance sur moi, mais bien avant qu'il me touche je lui bloque le poignet et lui arrache la main. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne se sert-il pas de sa force?

Il sert les dents pour ne pas hurler, son bras meurtri contre son torse, pas un pouvoir de régénérescence ? Pas de protection magique ? Où est sa vitesse ? Isabella est capable d'esquiver le trois quarts de mes attaques, sait tenir ses ennemis à une distance intouchable et si elle ne peut se contenir, le pouvoir la submerge et prend les commandes, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

Je sens que mes questions font échos aux pensées de mon adversaire et plus je l'entends penser et plus j'ai un mal fou à contenir ma fureur.

Je le soumets à la malédiction d'agonie, le lieu est propice pour cela, si son pouvoir est comme celui de Isabella il ne pourra se taire devant ceci. Il prend le concentré de douleur qui plane dans les lieux en une seule attaque cérébrale qui lui paralyse le corps, la totalité des souffrances que chaque être ressent ici lui est transférer en bloque, il doit réagir. Mais malgré les minutes passantes, rien. Je le libère.

Il ne comprend pas non plus, il porte sa seule main qui lui reste à son cou, le bijou est bien là, alors pourquoi ?

Lorsque sous la douleur qu'il vient de ressentir ses jambes flanchent l'amulette s'échappe de dessous son vêtement et l'horreur s'impose à moi.

S'en est beaucoup trop je laisse parler le courroux qui rugit en moi, l'agonie reprend sa place dans son esprit aussi bien que dans son corps, ma haine se métamorphose en flamme qui irrémédiablement attire les cerbères attendant mon approbation pour agir. Je m'approche et lui arrache le bijou qu'il a autour du cou, je ne l'examine pas, je le connais, d'un signe de tête l'ordre est donné au cerbère de charger cet usurpateur, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie, le corps vampirique est denrée rare ici, j'entends les dents des démons rogner le corps du Volturi, qui disparaît éparpillait dans l'estomac de ces fidèles protecteurs des lieux qui partent déjà en quête d'une autre victime.

Le puzzle se met en place dans mon esprit, Aro n'a jamais fait confiance a Félix, d'où la présence de Jane, la connaissant elle du profiter de leurs ébats pour échanger les amulettes, quel con ! Se faire avoir si facilement, moi qui me rêver d'un adversaire à ma hauteur j'étais loin du compte. Je ne peux retenir un sourire malgré moi, je me suis fait doublé par l'une de mes soumises, quelle ironie.

Mes yeux se posent sur le bijou qui siège au creux de ma main droite happant mon esprit à des millions de kilomètres de ce lieu et plusieurs siècles en arrière où la vie était autre, où les guerres avaient un sens. Ce collier appartenait à l'une des plus grandes prêtresses de la tribu dont je devais devenir le gardien de leur passé. Je l'avais vu naître, grandir, sourire, vivre et mourir. Je n'étais pas Grim Reaper à ce moment juste un vampire investi de la mission de délivrer le savoir du passé aux nouveaux de ce monde pour évité que certaine erreur ne se répète, là était notre rôle. Cette prêtresse avait de grands pouvoirs, mais qu'un seul but, la paix. J'avais été le cobaye de ses dons de prémonition, je ne les avais pas compris. Lors de son dixième anniversaire elle me l'avait pourtant dit, « un jour dans un avenir lointain, tu penseras à moi, à ce jour-ci, là tu recevras la plus grande force que tu n'as jamais connue. ». Je suis frôlé par une masse que je connais bien, ma main gauche tombe dans le vide, mais est bientôt emplie d'une fourrure que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

– Horbert, que fais-tu ici à me faire sortir de mes songes ? Ne devrais-tu pas rejoindre les autres cerbères ?

Il ne pense pas, mais quand mon regard croise le sien je voix que ses yeux font la navette entre moi et le bijou.

– Je vais bien mon ami, va et prend soins de toi.

Je retourne dans le monde des mortels, avec dans le cœur le goût amer de la déception, j'avais cru trouver un combattant, l'idée de poursuivre Jane me travers l'esprit, mais je sais qu'elle est loin déjà et je me dois assistance à Isabella, mon absence a été que trop longue pour le résulta qui en découler.

Je me retourne vers la maison des Cullen beaucoup plus lentement qu'à mon allée et bien malgré moi les souvenirs que je préférerais enfouir loin dans l'oublie refont surface, le village, les rires des enfants et puis les flammes, les corps, la destruction.

Ils m'ont enseigné leur savoir, peuple pacifique et sage, tout se que je ne suis plus, une profonde honte s'empare de moi.

Moi qui suis le dernier des Grim Reaper, originaire de la magnifique époque qui a vu naître les premiers dragons, moi le plus ancien des guerriers de Némésis en ce monde j'ai découvert en ces derniers jours une puissance que je n'imaginais pas, ils me l'avaient enseigné, montré et je n'ai pas été digne d'eux.

Au début de ma relation avec Némésis, je n'étais que haine, mais le temps a passé et j'ai appris. L'éradication des ennemis met un point final à ces derniers, mais la vraie vengeance est celle qui s'impose à travers les siècles. J'ai la puissance pour exterminer Aro et ses sbires, mais pourquoi lui offrir la mort ? Alors que le poids des siècles qui s'abattent année après année est bien plus lourd à porter, ne plus faire partie de rien parce que le monde ou vous êtes condamné à vivre n'est pas le votre, que vos valeurs non plus d'existence et non plus lieu d'être, que tout ce qui vie autour de vous n'est que trop jeune en ce monde pour avoir une quelque correspondance avec vous.

J'ai appris à vivre avec cette solitude et il y a eu Isabella. J'aurais dû l'observer dans l'ombre, couvrir ses arrières sans jamais qu'elle ne découvre ma présence, mais plus je l'observais et plus cette douleur qui la tenaillait, cette solitude qui la ronger faisait échos à la mienne et pour la première fois de mon existence de Grim Reaper, j'ai tendu la main.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé quand l'aidant elle, je me découvrirais moi, les sentiments que peuvent engendrer les humains sont dangereux ça je le savais pour avoir suffisamment combattu, mais ils peuvent être la source de la magnificence.

Alors oui je suis ce que je suis, mais c'est elle qui m'a fait connaître le pourquoi je me dois de protéger les humains en obéissant aveuglement à ma reine et pour la première fois durant un combat je me suis laissé guider par cette force qu'est l'amitié que j'ai pour elle, m'aveuglant au point de m'en faire perdre la lutte, j'ai été mis à terre parce que je ne me battais pas en temps que Grim Reaper, mais en tant qu'ami submerger de chagrin par sa future perte.

Mais comme tout à chacun en ce monde je me dois d'être soumis à la règle de l'équilibre, je ne peux plus être se que j'étais avant de découvrir les sentiments, mais je ne peux me laisser guider par eux, la parité doit être d'une égalité absolue.

Comment ai-je pu oublier une règle aussi primaire ? La bonté de ma reine est infinie pour ne pas me porter rancœur devant pareilles erreurs. Je suis arrivé a la villa ou tout est rythmé par les hurlements de Isabella, le contre coup est violent, il fallait s'en douter, j'entends le désespoir d'Edward qui est à son chevet.

Je m'approche du salon qui a été transformer en véritable bureau de guerre, tout y est, jasper répertorie les capacités et les techniques de combat des nouveaux né sur un tableau blanc, Alice fouille sur internet pour en savoir plus sur les bijoux mystique, Rosalie et Emmett s'occupe de Lola dans le jardin, la petite paraît en bonne santé, faible cela va de soit, mais vivante.

– Grim nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

Esmé, la maman de tout ce monde elle tremble pour leur « Bella ».

– Elle est forte, elle va revenir Esmé n'aillez crainte.

– Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite nous devrons combattre les possesseurs de ce médaillon leur reprendre et le mettre en sécurité.

– Cela sonnera la fin du délai qui lui a été accordé n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

Un sanglot s'échappe, je ne veux pas entretenir cet espoir qu'ils ont tous, je leur dois l'honnêteté et qu'ils se bercent d'illusions ne les prépare pas et je veux qu'elle parte en paix, je ferais tout pour cela.

Je s'en ma jambe retenue par quelque chose de chaud qui l'entour, Lola est a mes côté les yeux rivés sur l'escalier menant à l'étage.

– Grim, je sais que tu va la sauver, tu es son ami et tu es fort et je suis sur que même si tu parais bizarre avec tes yeux rouges t'es un mec super gentil, il faut que tu trouves un truc.

– Merci Lola.

Elle ne s'attarde pas, car les cris de Bella la font trembler, Rosalie l'entraîne dans le jardin pour une énième partie de ballon.

– Grim, votre journée à t-elle remplit vos espoirs de découverte ?

Je refais mentalement un rapide résumé de cette journée et je n'y vois rien de très nouveau au final.

– La routine Carlisle, la routine.

Je me dirige vers la chambre où Isabella est installée, je me dois de soutenir Edward, il est perdu devant tout cela et avec le changement de possesseur d'amulette j'espère à quelques jours de calme, pour eux, pour elle.

_**Un gros bisou pour tous vos messages, certaine d'entre vous étaient curieuse de la vision que Némésis avait offerte a Victoria, vous voici comblé du moins j'espère^^**_

_**À très bientôt amicalement Kalisse**_


	28. Conséquences

**Fin du chapitre 27**

– _Grim, est-ce que votre journée a t'elle remplit vos espoirs de découverte ?_

_Je refais mentalement un rapide résumé de cette journée et je n'y vois rien de très nouveau au final._

– _La routine Carlisle, la routine._

_Je me dirige vers la chambre où Isabella est installée, je me dois de soutenir Edward, il est perdu devant tout cela et avec le changement de possesseur d'amulette j'espère à quelques jours de calme, pour eux, pour elle._

**CHAPITRE 28**

PDV Edward

Les heures qui ont suivi le combat ont été dures, pour moi, mais surtout pour Bella.

Cette douleur qui la transperçait de part en part m'était d'une vision insoutenable, après avoir mis à notre disposition plusieurs fioles de venin pour Bella, Grim avait dû s'absenter. Nous l'avions pris pour gravement blessé, il n'en été apparemment rien, il s'était relevé indemne à peine quelques minutes après la disparition de Némésis.

Cela fait huit heures, huit heures que je l'entends hurler sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ignorais jusqu'au moment où je l'eus devant moi ce qu'était vraiment l'ampleur du contre coup sur son corps, je savais que le pouvoir qu'elle détenait était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, mais le voir est bien tout simplement intolérable. Les variations de température étaient aussi puissantes qu'instables l'amenant dans une fièvre allant jusqu'à quarante-deux degrés ou encore la plonger dans une hypothermie à moins de trente degrés en quelques minutes. Sa tension était irrégulière, son cœur se battait sans relâche pour ne pas flancher face à ces violents écarts. Les chutes de tension les plus violentes provoquées de terribles convulsions, je lui tenais la main lui parlant, essayant par de simples mots lui faire retrouver le chemin de son réveil.

Grim m'avait prévenu que son venin agissait comme calmant, alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que malgré qu'on lui en fasse ingurgiter régulièrement cela n'arrangeait rien ? Mais je le fais, car s'il agit réellement je n'ose imaginer se que cela serait sans.

Il était revenu et comme la veille nous la surveillons ensemble, mais bien qu'il paraisse en apparence d'un calme absolu, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Bella ne réagit pas bien c'est ça ? Elle ne va pas se réveiller ? Grim ! Mais putain parle !

Rien, seul un mur de silence me répond. Les gestes qu'il effectue sur elle pour la rassurer, lui faire boire du venin dissolu dans une mixture immonde, les mots qu'il emploie, tout est sous contrôle et je réalise qu'il n'est pas insensible, il est habitué. Je regarde la femme que j'aime se débattre pour vivre, combien de fois a-t-elle fait ce combat ? Grim trouve la question suffisamment pertinente pour y répondre.

– Trop, beaucoup trop.

Les heures s'enchaînent comme des semaines, Carlisle se sent d'une totale impuissance devant ces maux qui non pas d'explications médicales, il a besoin de rationalité, il a besoin de se sentir utile, mais comme nous tous il ne peut faire qu'attendre.

Après deux jours de lutte acharnés, l'organisme de ma belle s'est calmé, j'avais imaginé que cela était annonciateur d'un réveil, mais Grim m'a vite remis les pieds sur terre.

– Le plus dur reste à venir, son corps est une mécanique qui malgré la douleur reste réparable avec du venin et du temps. Il en est tout autre pour l'esprit, tu dois savoir que Isabella est hantée par son passé, par tous ses passés. Entre le moment où elle perd pied à cause du pouvoir qui la submerge et le moment où elle peut de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, elle lutte contre tout cela, sa conscience, ses actions, ses sentiments, ta trahison, ton départ. Bien que les choses se soient quelque peut arranger, je ne pense pas que le peu de temps que vous ayez passer ensemble, aussi intense a-t-il pu être, suffira a anéantir la totalité de ses doutes, si tu ne te sens pas la force de rester Edward tu ne dois pas avoir honte et sort de cette pièce, personne ne te jugera face à ça.

Comme tout télépathe il a un accès direct à mes pensées et à mon agacement dû à ses paroles, mais loin de lui l'idée de me calmer il s'était contenté de rester prés de Bella et moi.

J'avais été prévenu, mais je n'étais pas préparé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que recevoir ce que je convoité depuis tant d'années me ferait autant souffrir, les barrières mentale de Bella avaient cédées d'un seul coup m'aspirant sans ménagement dans les plus profonds tourments de son esprit.

Je la voyais, mais aussi je ressentais tout. Je la voyais se battre contre cette mer de sang qui l'aspirait sans relâche, la douleur. J'entendais ma propre voix qui lui répéter inlassablement qu'elle ne m'apporter rien de bon, que je la quitté pour des distractions que j'aurais aucun mal a trouvé. Je sentais son désespoir, ce déchirement au plus profond d'elle, les corps qui l'entraînaient vers le fond de l'océan rouge de souffrance lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle devait arrêter de se battre contre l'inévitable, qu'elle les rejoindrait pour subir leur vengeance éternelle. Mais j'étais aussi le témoin de cette force qui se déchaînait en elle, cette soif de vivre, de croire en l'avenir. Les visages d'enfants se succédaient, leurs regards implorant de l'aide étaient son moteur de vie, mais la encore ma voix raisonnait comme un mantra, « tu ne leur apporteras rien à eux non plus ». Des années ! Je l'ai abandonné à ces mensonges durant bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse du jour au lendemain oublier, comment avais-je pu croire que quelques mots auraient suffi ! Elle voulait y croire et pour preuve cette force en elle qui se bat, mais comment combattre tant de peur avec seulement quelques paroles. Les visages d'enfants disparaissent, une plage, des cadavres partout, la culpabilité qui la submerge et je suis dans l'obligation de comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup trop de corps décharnés pour être l'œuvre d'une simple vie, des hommes des femmes des enfants, je reconnais Mélanie en avant de tous, ils s'avancent vers elle, elle veut courir, mais ne peut pas, elle n'est pas privée de ses mouvements, non c'est bien mon rire que j'entends et qui la laisse dépourvue de toute réaction.

Une violente douleur sur le visage me fait reprendre connaissance, je ne suis plus dans la chambre, mais à plusieurs kilomètres de la maison avec Emmett et Jasper. Emmett vient de m'envoyer une droite et je suis par terre.

– C'est bon ? Tu es de retour ?

Je ne comprends rien, j'ai mal de partout, j'ai peur pour Bella où est Bella ? Jasper est là aussi et m'envoie des vagues de calme que j'accueille avec plaisir.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Alice t'a vu lui broyer la main, on est arrivé juste à temps pour t'arracher de Bella ! Mais putain bro' qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

– Ses pensées, ses cauchemars j'ai tout vu, j'ai ressenti sa souffrance quand... au mon dieu, il faut que je reste près d'elle.

À peine je m'élance dans la direction de la maison que mes frères me ceinturent durement me forçant à rester.

– Nous sommes tous partis chasser depuis le combat, tu as besoin toi aussi de te nourrir.

– Non, j'ai besoin de la voir elle, c'est tout !

– Écoute-nous Edward, pour une fois bordel écoute-nous !

Un silence tombe entre mes frères et moi, le « pour une fois » fait resurgir beaucoup de chose en moi et surtout la certitude d'avoir merder depuis le début avec tout et tout le monde.

– Je suis…

– Désolé ! Ça, on le sait, bon voilà se que tu va faire, tu prends quelques heures pour toi, va chasser et tu reviens au milieu de ta forme, parce que la frangine quand elle va se réveiller, elle aura besoin de toi comme jamais ! S'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu devrais en gagner maintenant. Elle est avec Grim, elle ne risque rien et il maîtrise vachement plus la situation que nous alors souffle un coup, chasse et reviens prêt à tout parce que je sais pas ce qui nous attend dans les jours à venir, mais depuis que Bella est de retour dans la famille on ne peut pas dire que la routine nous guette.

« Plus beaucoup de temps ensemble » le délai, provisoire, son départ, tout tourne dans ma tête avec tellement de force que je m'écroule sous la douleur qui me ronge le thorax, un vide énorme et elle est encore là ! Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il en sera après. La voix de Jasper me sort de ma léthargie.

– Je sais se que tu ressens Edward, mais si le temps vous est compté fait les choses bien et si la dernière chose que l'on peut faire pour elle est qu'elle parte en paix nous le ferons, mais pour ça on a besoin de toi.

C'est ça la seconde chance que m'offre le destin ? M'assurer qu'elle repose en paix ! Comment garder la foi après ça, où est la justice que prône Némésis ? « Elle mérite le repos ne crois tu pas ? » m'avait elle dit, oui elle le mérite plus que tous, mais moi je ne serais jamais près a la laisser partir sans moi, je suis peut-être faible ou égoïste, mais réaliste.

– Elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin de toi Edward tu as le devoir d'être fort pour elle, avec Rosalie...

– Tu te battais pour l'avenir, votre avenir ! Nous on n'en pas de cet avenir ! La prochaine étape est sa mort Emmett ! Comment peux-tu comparer ? Je vais chasser, mais garde tes commentaires !

Je suis dure avec eux et injuste je le sais, mais ils ne sont pas dupe, la tape d'Emmett dans le dos que je reçois me le prouve, ses excuses son mental et j'ai honte dit entendre « mon frère, on est là pour vous deux » j'ai jamais mérité ma famille.

Mes yeux se braquent en direction de la maison ça me fait mal de m'éloigner d'elle.

– Plus tu restes ici, plus tu amenuises tes chances d'être là pour son réveil.

Emmett prononce la phrase qui me fait instantanément me lever et courir dans le sens opposé de la maison. J'enchaîne les proies, c'est puéril et totalement inutile, mais je me venge de cette vie qui n'en est pas une en volant celles de tout ce que je croise ou flaire, je ne chasse plus pour me nourrir j'extériorise le trop plein de haine que j'ai envers ceux à qui je ne pourrais jamais rien faire, moi qui suis croyant, pratiquant, respectueux des traditions, certes pas les leurs, mais quelle importance ? N'ai je pas tout fait pour me battre contre ma propre nature ? Pour quel résultat ? Que l'on m'offre juste assez de joie pour la pleurer le restant de mon existence ! Que ceux qui trouvent une justice dans ces faits me l'expliquent ! Mes frères m'ont laissé à ma folie meurtrière pendant un temps, mais me ramènent à la réalité et nous revenons vers la villa par une course plus que soutenue.

Je suis forcé de constater qu'ils avaient raison, Bella n'est toujours pas consciente, mais je n'entrevois plus que des flashs de ses pensées, Grim me signale que cela est signe d'un prochain réveil. Alors, je reprends ma place près d'elle pour au final prier je ne sais plus qui pour qu'il nous la ramène.

Trois heures plus tard, nous sommes témoins de premiers papillonnements de paupières de ma belle, le bonheur de la savoir de retour est violent, elle est enfin là avec nous.

Si mon bien-être est complet il n'en est rien de jasper, d'un rapide coup d'œil sur son visage je le vois frustrer, il se rend compte de mon examen et répond à ma question silencieuse par pensée, « il y a un souci Edward, je ne ressens plus rien ! Comme avant », Grim qui est a l'écoute fronce les sourcils et se rapproche du lit où Bella est encore en phase d'un réveil imminent.

J'ai l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et bien que je n'aime pas le geste je ne dis rien, lorsque Grim fait de même après avoir tamisé la lumière inondant la pièce.

– Bonjour Isabella, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais ses mains se resserrent, signe qu'elle est bien là, avec nous. S'en suis encore quelques minutes ou ses yeux sont déroutés à cause de la lumière bien que faible lui reste agressive.

– Isabella, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.

Elle tourne la tête vers Grim, mais pour seule réponse une larme perle de ses yeux, je prends peur, a-t-elle mal au point de ne pas pouvoir parler ? Mais sa voix faible emplit la pièce pour poser une simple question et ce n'est même pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse, mais à lui.

– Pourquoi Grim ?

D'autres larmes remplissent ses yeux, elle détourne le regard de celui de Grim qui comme moi n'a pas l'air de comprendre le sens de sa question et elle se met en boule sur le côté.

– Je veux être seule.

Donc, c'est un par un nous quittons la pièce, Grim et moi sortons en dernier après un regard sur le corps de Bella toujours recroquevillé sur elle je me tourne vers Grim pour avoir des réponses.

– Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?

– Laisse-lui du temps, les retours sont violents comme tu as pu le constater.

Jasper resté près de nous intervient.

– Quelque chose est différent, j'avais retrouvé ses sentiments depuis quelques jours et là plus rien c'est comme si elle avait fait marche arrière.

Là, je panique.

– Comment ça marche arrière ? Grim ? Cela veut dire quoi ?

– Tout simplement qu'elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce que son corps et son esprit viennent de vivre, alors vous stoppez les hypothèses bancales, vous devriez lui faire un peu plus confiance ! Elle nous parlera lorsqu'elle sera prête à le faire, pour le moment nous avons des choses à voir ensemble.

Esmé arrive avec dans les mains un plateau-repas et dans les jambes Lola qui trépigne de voir Bella, elle hésite à me donner le plateau, mais j'ai dans l'idée que notre mère aura peut être plus les mots que moi, elle me comprend puisqu'elle nous dépasse et entre dans la chambre avec à sa suite Lola qui se précipite sur Bella, la porte se referme et un froid immense m'envahis.

– Viens, on ne sert à rien ici.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoins le restant de la famille qui fait des recherches sur toutes les possibilités, mais Grim réquisitionne l'attention de tous.

– Je profite de cet instant pour vous exposer les faits tels qu'ils sont, parce que je ne sais que trop bien les espoirs que vous entretenez tous. Alors, les choses doivent être très claires, aucun d'entre vous n'est prêt pour le combat que Isabella et moi devons mener. La situation est elle que si cela devez se solder par un échec vous seriez condamné à mourir, je sais que pour certain d'entre vous cela n'est pas un problème, mais vous devez garder à l'esprit que Isabella ne le tolérerait jamais et qu'à ses yeux, si un seul d'entre vous y perdait la vie elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Ce qui m'emmène à un autre sujet, Isabella a fait un choix et bien que vous ne le compreniez pas vous devez le respecter et je ferais en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, car oui j'aime beaucoup Isabella et si la seule chose que je puisse lui offrir est le respect de ses décisions je le ferais.

Je n'en supporte pas davantage, nous devrions tolérer qu'elle meure et avec le sourire en plus, il est malade !

– Cela est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu sais se qui se passe après, mais nous la seule chose que l'on aura c'est son absence ! Tu nous dis l'aimer ! Alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi plutôt que de nous faire la morale sur « le comment la laisser partir », ne cherches-tu pas un moyen de la garder avec nous ? Si tu es si fort que ça hein ! Votre justice n'est que connerie, il doit exister une solution !

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de le secouer comme c'est pas permis et qu'il ne réagis même pas devant ma violence, même sa réponse est calme.

– Bien sûr Edward ! Il te suffit de retourner dans le passé et ne la quitte pas, transforme la et voilà plus de problèmes !

– Ne te fou pas de ma gueule Grim ! Parce qu'aussi fort tu peux être, je jure devant n'importe qui que je te tue !

– Et toi n'oublie pas à qui tu parles et rappelle-toi que si nous sommes aujourd'hui dans cette position c'est parce que tu n'as pas su gérer la situation il y a cinq ans !

– SUFFIT !

Toute la pièce a les yeux braqués sur Bella qui est en haut des escaliers, son teint est pâle à faire peur, sa démarche est instable lorsqu'elle descend vers nous, Alice et Esmé sont plus prompte que moi se précipitant pour lui prêter soutient, mais sa voix est claire et net.

– Non, mais regardez-vous ! Tous là en train de vous battre comme des gosses a qui l'on enlève un jouet, il serait grand temps de mûrir. Grim qu'a tu de concret sur ce qui nous intéresse ?

– Bella nous avons subi une attaque durant…

– J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

– Et tu te souviens ? Je veux dire que…

– Tu veux dire que je ne devrais pas avoir autant de souvenirs m'emplissant la tête ? Oui, mais ils sont pourtant là, alors dit moi ce que tu as de concret !

Grim s'approche d'elle, prend son visage en coupe et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, mais après un bref moment d'hésitation elle se soustrait à son ami et se détourne de tout le monde pour aller se positionner devant la fenêtre.

– Grim, je souhaite régler cette affaire le plus vite possible.

Je ne peux plus me taire devant cette indifférence, comme si cette « affaire » ne la concernée pour ainsi dire pas.

– Bella te rend-tu compte de tes mots ? Tu ne peux pas parler de ça comme si de rien était, on est mort d'inquiétude et de chagrin et toi tu…

Elle se retourne et son expression est aussi froide que ses yeux.

– Que je quoi Edward ? Grim a raison sur un point, n'oublie pas à cause de qui nous en sommes là, alors cesse de faire l'enfant.

Je ne comprend plus, pourquoi d'un seul coup elle se ferme à moi ? nous nous donnions une chance avant tout cela et maintenant c'est comme si plus rien ne compter. Grim reprend la parole.

– Isabella que s'est-il passé ?

Elle plante son regard dans les yeux de Grim et la phrase tombe comme du plomb.

– Je sais exactement le prix que je dois payer.

_**Nous nous rapprochons du dénouement de toute cette histoire, j'aimerais avoir vos avis vos hypothèses même peut-être^^**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos messages et lectures, j'ai bien vu que le dernier chapitre n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, mais il en rester n'est en moins obligatoire et puis cela vous donne une idée d'où a fini la vilaine Victoria :)**_

_**Je vous dis a très vite, amicalement, Kalisse**_

.


	29. Départ

**_Fin du chapitre 28_**

_Elle se retourne et son expression est aussi froide que ses yeux._

– _Que je quoi Edward, Grim a raison sur un point, n'oublie pas à cause de qui nous en somme là, alors cesse de faire l'enfant._

_Je ne comprend plus, pourquoi d'un seul coup elle se ferme a moi, nous nous donnions une chance avant tout cela et maintenant c'est comme si plus rien ne compter. Grim reprend la parole._

– _Isabella que s'est-il passé ?_

_Elle plante son regard dans les yeux de Grim et la phrase tombe comme du plomb._

– _Je sais exactement le prix que je dois payer._

**Chapitre 29**

**PDV Edward**

Deux jours, qu'elle s'est réveillée, mais rien ! Un froid glacial émane de Bella seulement ponctué d'indifférence. Seule Lola peut encore l'approcher.

Je m'accroche au conseil de Grim « Il lui faut du temps », mais il y a un problème, l'évidence est tellement flagrante que ça me prend aux tripes, rien que d'y penser. Lui-même le sent, il est constamment sur le qui-vive et ça n'a rien de rassurant, d'autant plus qu'elle ne nous parle pas. Elle occupe ses journées toute seule dans le jardin, toutes les personnes essayant de l'approcher sont soumises à une distance de sécurité, instauré par ses soins avec son bouclier physique qu'elle maîtrise comme s'il avait toujours fait partie d'elle. Là encore, Grim a une explication « Elle cherche des réponses et elle doit les trouver seule. »

Évidemment, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais toutes mes tentatives se soldent par un échec, douloureux et toujours dénué de sens à mes yeux.

Je sais qu'elle m'observe à la dérober avec dans les yeux une infinie douleur, la seule chose qui me permet de le voir est ma vitesse, mais à chaque fois elle se détourne.

Je dois rester calme pour tenter de comprendre, voilà mon unique chance, mais la soif devient de plus en plus aride, me rendant les choses encore plus compliquées. Plus je chasse et plus j'ai la sensation d'avaler du sirop de canne pour me désaltérer, j'ai besoin de sang humain ! Ça va passer avec le temps, j'en suis conscient, mais à l'heure actuelle c'est beaucoup trop présent dans ma tête pour faire de moi un être compréhensible.

Grim, lui non plus ne nous dit rien de ce qu'il a découvert. Il attend une réaction de Bella ne la quittant pas des yeux, assis en tailleur à la distance qu'elle impose. Il lui apporte ses repas et ne dit rien face à son refus de s'alimenter. Je vois bien que cela doit être sa façon à lui de chercher des réponses, tout en la soutenant, mais je n'ai pas sa patience.

Jasper rejoint Grim régulièrement pour lui soumettre de nouvelles stratégies, elles sont toutes refoulées sans le moindre égard pour mon frère. La contre-attaque de Grim est simple et toujours identique, il n'est pas question que les Cullen participent au combat qui n'est pas d'un niveau adéquat pour nous, ce n'est pas insultant ou dévalorisant nous dit-il, cela s'avère être un fait.

Sans la présence de Lola à la maison, il y a bien longtemps que nous aurions tous succombé à la tension qui règne dans la maison, mais nous prenons sur nous ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter le mal aise.

L'odeur omniprésente de l'enfant est une torture et bien que je me concentre le plus souvent sur Bella je n'en reste pas moins un vampire assoiffé. Les femmes de la famille se monopolisent sur son bien-être d'une manière générale, mais Alice mène une étroite surveillance sur mes actions. Carlisle tente autant qu'il le peut d'apaiser les esprits ayant fort à faire avec Emmett qui lui ne veut qu'une chose, être là durant la bataille.

Nous sommes tous à crans et Bella ? Elle est là agenouillée, ce balançant d'avant en arrière dans le jardin marmonnant je ne sais quoi entourée de se putain de bouclier infranchissable et ne nous dit rien ! Je vais devenir dingue et tuer quelqu'un avant la fin de la journée si les choses ne se décantent pas ! Alors, pour la centième fois en deux jours je m'avance vers elle pour avoir un semblant d'explication.

– Bella ?

Pas un regard, pas même une interruption dans se qui est d'après les dires de saint Grim des prières, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi des prières !

– Bon Bella, ça suffit ! Tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous caches et tout de suite !

Rien, mes mains s'abattent brutalement sur son bouclier qui l'entoure à environs deux mètres d'elle !

– Mais putain tu va parler ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! OK c'est ma faute et ne crois-tu pas que je vais le payer déjà assez cher ! Rien n'est pire que de te perdre ! Mais cette distance est toute simplement absurde !

Pas l'ombre d'un geste, j'en ai marre de tout ça, elle va réagir quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

– Tu préfères t'isoler et bien reste dans ta bulle de lâcheté, parce que c'est ce que tu es ! Une lâche doublée d'une hypocrite, toute la famille est terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre et toi tu nous rejettes comme des merdes ! Tu veux le fond de ma pensée ? Je doute que tu sois un jour capable d'être une Cullen !

Bien évidemment, les conneries que je viens de déblatérer ont été entendues par l'ensemble de ma famille qui est présente dans le jardin, les pensées de l'ensemble des témoins sont unanimes, pour les plus polies je suis injuste pour les autres... j'en ai rien n'a foutre en fait de leurs pensées, mais qu'on sorte cette gosse par pitié ou je ne réponds de rien ! Alice a un flash, elle me vois grondant menaçant dans ces mêmes lieux, le craquage est proche, d'un geste elle entraîne Esmé qui a Lola dans les bras vers l'intérieur.

Je me détourne de ce qui est devenu le temps d'une seconde une proie potentielle pour me concentrer sur Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse, mais elle est devant moi, les yeux plantés dans les miens et avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit elle prend la parole.

– Sais-tu ce qui est pire que les doutes Edward ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Je secoue la tête ne sachant quoi répliqué ? Avant de me répondre, sa main se lève, j'imagine sans mal que je vais me prendre une gifle, mais là où j'attendais un coup elle dépose délicatement sa main sur ma joue.

– La certitude Edward.

Super! Me voilà bien avancé, elle est certaine que ce que je viens de dire est vrai, mais j'en est marre de me poser des questions qui ne mènent nulle part.

Elle me laisse ainsi, sans voix, au milieu du jardin pour se diriger vers la maison suivie évidemment de l'ensemble de ma famille.

Je rejoins le groupe, de toute façon le peu de choses auxquelles je pourrais m'accrocher pour une pitoyable défense face mes dires, seront anéantis par le fait que je suis en manque de sang, autant dire que mes paroles n'ont aucun poids.

Est-ce mes mots ou autres choses qui ont fait réagir Bella ? Je ne sais pas, mais elle a mis un terme à son isolement, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansent dans le foyer de la cheminée, elle attend que tout le monde prend place.

Deux jours que je ne peux pas l'approcher, la toucher, j'ose m'avancer et me positionner dans son dos. Je dois lui faire confiance, elle me connaît, elle sait que mes mots n'étaient pas vrais, que j'ai mal et que ce n'est qu'un début. Fait-elle ceci pour rendre les choses plus faciles ? Non, elle serait partie si cela avait été son but, avec Grim dans son camp personne n'aurait pu la retenir, c'est autre chose.

Elle me laisse déposer mes mains autour de sa taille, mais bien que je puisse encore enlacer son corps je sens bien qu'elle n'est déjà plus là, il faut que je convainque Grim de me laisser combattre avec eux, mourir au combat et partir avec elle, voilà se que je ferais.

Dans le salon règne, le silence d'une crypte.

Elle prend la parole et comme une reine qui se doit de préparer une guerre elle s'adresse tout naturellement à son meilleur guerrier.

– Grim, je t'écoute.

– La sœur de ton amulette est dans les mains des Volturi. Félix était le détenteur qu'Aro avait choisi, mais j'imagine que devant l'échec de son attaque son roi a donné des ordres de manière à lui dérober le bijou. J'ai retrouvé Félix, il est mort, mais il n'avait plus rien sur lui.

– Comment peut-on dérober la source d'un pouvoir aussi grand sans que le possesseur se rende compte de rien ?

– Les charmes d'une femme Isabella. Reste à savoir comment Aro a pu se procurer le bijou.

– Il l'a toujours eu en sa possession.

Le choc est complet pour toute l'assemblée et Grim le premier, il semble aussi fortement agacé par les cachotteries de Bella.

– Comment cela ? Isabella il me semble que tu sois revenu avec beaucoup d'informations qui me serais agréables de connaître.

– Ne t'est-il jamais semblé étrange la réclusion permanente du chef des vampires dans son sanctuaire ?

– Il a été condamné à être le conservateur du secret, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

– Bien évidemment, Aro étant un fervent défenseur de la volonté des dieux ne s'offrant que quelques péchés véniels pour ne pas attirer la foudre de ses supérieurs, mais qu'a motivé cette endurance, durant les siècles écoulés ? Si cela n'est l'espoir d'un prochain changement ?

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas agir plus tôt ?

– Tout simplement pour la raison qu'une vengeance de cette envergure prend du temps et demande la plus grande patience.

– J'avoue ne pas te suivre.

– Nous avons fait l'erreur de sous-estimer nos adversaires et il a tout fait pour, ne nous envoyant que des leurres pour endormir notre vigilance.

– Il a quand même réussi a mettre en déroute tout le clan ici présent, moi y comprit grâce a l'ancien porteur de l'amulette, si nous n'avions pas reçu de l'aide nous serions morts.

– Certes et c'est là notre seul effet de surprise, car tout le reste a été savamment orchestré au millimètre près. Il a commandité la mort de mes proches déclenchant ainsi en moi une soif de vengeance, l'arrivée des Cullen a été propice pour y ajouter une source de confusion. Il connaissait Victoria et a eu accès a tous ses souvenirs, y compris la traque de James, il savait qu'en envoyant Lola avec menaces par expérience personnelle j'en arriverais à la mettre sous protection des Cullen. À partir de ce moment, il lui a suffit d'attendre le moment propice. Il savait qu'il aurait lieu puisque Edward et moi étant de nouveau réunis nous devions à un moment ou à un autre nous isoler pour parler, l'attaque au même moment, la morsure de Lola, là étais son plan. Perdu dans les multiples deuils dont j'ai été victime en quelques jours il était logique que je ne laisse pas partir Lola sans faire tout se qui était en mon pouvoir m'affaiblissant au point que je n'aurais pu être présente pour une subite attaque et que s'est-il passé ? Un combat a eu lieu, vois tu as quel point nous sommes manipuler depuis le début de cette histoire ?

– En effet vu sous cet angle les choses diffèrent, mais le but de tout ceci ? Il veut se venger c'est bien mignon, mais faudrait-il qu'il ait un accès à ceux qui l'on condamné et ceci lui reste hors de porter.

– Qui a prononcé la sentence d'Aro ?

– Némésis, pourquoi ?

– Deux amulettes, un seul porteur, imagine un seul instant si j'avais moi-même ce bijou autour du coup décuplant ce que j'ai déjà en moi.

L'ampleur de la catastrophe que viens d'annoncer Bella nous laisse tous sous le choc, elle reprend son discoure les yeux toujours perdus dans le feu devant elle.

– Notre seule chance était qu'Aro ne pouvait soupçonner la présence de mon bouclier physique, me laissant intouchable de ses soldats, il aurait du être mon tombeau je serais morte laissant derrière moi seulement un cadavre dénué de toute utilisation, mais voilà tu as trouvé plus malin de supplier ta reine de me faire revenir jouant ainsi le jeu de l'ennemie.

Un lourd silence tombe dans la pièce suite à cette déclaration, c'est Grim qui reprend le dialogue.

– Il pense pouvoir atteindre Némésis ? Mais même s'il te force d'une manière ou d'une autre à porter le bijou tu n'en restes pas moins décisionnaire de ton pouvoir, il m'est difficile d'imaginer que tu veuilles t'en prendre à Némésis, sans compter qu'Aro signerait sa mort faisant cela.

– Crois-tu que la vie lui importe ? En ce qui me concerne, j'imagine qu'avant j'aurais pu être de ton avis, mais les choses changent et comme tu me l'as enseigné nous avons tous nos limites, j'ai bien peur d'avoir trouvé celle de ma fidélité envers ta reine.

Une larme la trahit, pourquoi fait-elle ceci ?

– Je te laisse préparer la stratégie que nous adopterons Grim, je dois organiser certaines choses avant de partir, mais il y va sans dire que je t'interdis formellement de m'écarter de cette ultime bataille.

– Bien que je comprenne que cela est un ordre direct et que tu es pleinement consciente que je ne peux pas m'y opposer je te demande cependant de me donner une bonne raison pour cela.

– Tu sais mieux que qui conque la suite des événements, je vais mourir et a ma suite une prochaine âme probablement prendra ma place de représentante de ta reine, bien que je sois la seule à ce jour qui a pu me servir des capacités que j'ai en moi je n'ai aucune envie que mon successeur ait mes déchets sur les bras. Je te passe évidemment le couplet sur le fait que je n'ai pu assouvir ma vengeance sur victoria en ce qui concerne le décès de mes proches, c'est donc les Volturi qui en feront les frais.

– Isabella, loin de moi le culot de te demander de me rendre des comptes, mais une légère explication sur ton comportement depuis ton réveil apaiserait certainement les esprits de tous. Tu as dit que tu connaissais exactement le prix que tu devras payer peux tu nous le confier.

Je la vois se tendre immédiatement et fermé les yeux comme si se simple geste la protégée, après des secondes qui me paraissent interminables elle daigne nous répondre.

– Non, ceci ne concerne que moi et je n'ai aucune intention de vous le dire, mais j'aurais préféré rester morte que d'avoir à faire cela.

S'il existe un dieu pour la clémence qu'il m'achève, je viens d'entendre Bella dire clairement qu'elle souhaitait mourir, non ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu se battre pendant son réveil, pourquoi renoncer aujourd'hui ?

– Bella par pitié tu peux pas vouloir ça, m'abandonne pas comme ça on va trouver une solution nous allons…

Elle se retourne vers moi et le regard qu'elle se force à avoir dur n'est pas crédible.

– Non Edward je refuse que l'on cherche quelque solution qui puisse exister, j'en ai marre Edward peut tu comprendre ceci ? Ma vie n'ai que douleur, je veux avoir se qui m'est dû, c'est à dire un départ digne et en paix !

– Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose Bella je le sens tu ne nous dis pas tout.

Sans m'en rendre compte je lui est saisi les bras et je vois mes mains attraper son visage pour avoir accès à son regard, ses paroles peuvent mentir, mais pas lui, pas à moi.

– Oui je le sais Edward.

– Alors si tu m'aimes, parle-moi, dis-nous.

Il est là, dans ses yeux, son amour, je le vois, mais sa bouche reste close, elle nous préserve, non me préserve, mais de quoi ?

Elle finit par détourner la tête et quitter la pièce, me laissant toujours aussi seul et démuni de la moindre explication, mais avec dans le cœur la douleur de la savoir prête à mourir sans remords.

Elle a demandé à Grim de la suivre, lui, pas moi, lui à sa confiance, les murmures dans le jardin sont quasiment inaudibles, mais j'entends, qu'il s'agit d'une discutions qui doit avoir lieu en privé et ils disparaissent, elle sur son dos.

S'en suit une longue et ennuyeuse discutions avec Carlisle sur le sang humain, je repense à Bella quand elle avait fait irruption chez nous qualifiant mon père de prêcheur et nous d'apôtre au culte du végétarisme, en regardant le clan en son complet autour de notre patriarche je me rends compte qu'elle avait raison. Les pensées de chacun sont a mille lieux du motif du rassemblement qui fait plus écran de fumée qu'autre chose. Alors, j'opine de la tête au bon moment dite des oui lorsque cela est nécessaire tout en regardant la pendule qui égraine les minutes de leur absence. Je penser que Carlisle au moins été concentré sur ses paroles, mais lorsque à la question « te penses-tu capable de résister comme avant » et que je lui réponde par inadvertance non sa réponse « je suis heureux de l'entendre mon fils » me fais savoir que même lui en a rien à foutre de son sermon. Ça le rassure, un domaine qu'il connaît parce que pour le reste il faut avouer que l'ont est tous largué. Ce sont les pensées d'Emmett qui me font le plus mal, il imagine notre vie si au finale nous avions laissé le venin de James agir et comme entraîné par les pensées de mon frère je me prend à jouer ce jeu macabre et illusoire de se qu'aurait pu être notre avenir.

À leur retour c'est le visage de Grim qui m'affole encore un peu plus, pas qu'il soit d'un naturel joyeux, mais je vois sur ses traits que les choses sont graves, nul besoin de le questionner, il ne me dira, rien.

Bella attrape son portable et appelle l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers, Brass, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Je m'approche d'elle avec toujours l'espoir qu'elle me parle, mais il est de plus en plus faible je dois bien me l'avouer.

– Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à Brass de te ramener ta moto ?

– C'est une diversion.

– J'avais bien compris, mais le but c'est quoi ?

– Avant de partir, je veux mettre Lola en sécurité.

Rosalie entre dans la partie.

– Mais elle l'est !

– Un clan de vampire ? Une sécurité ? Arrête Rosalie, oui cela a été idéal pour cette enfant, vois les vacances de rêve qu'elle a passé, un peu de sérieux. Regarde les yeux assoiffés de ton frère dès qu'elle entre dans les parages et ose me dire qu'elle est en sécurité ici.

Elle se dirige vers l'étage en appelant Lola après une explication brève elle lui demande de faire ses affaires qu'elles doivent partir dans peut de temps.

La petite redescend à peine quelque minute avant que le bruit du moteur de la moto de Bella entre dans l'allée, d'un regard elle demande à Grim de s'occuper d'accueillir l'arrivant.

– Dis au revoir Lola.

Très dignement, Lola tend sa petite main à Jasper et à Carlisle en les remerciant d'avoir été gentils de bien vouloir s'occuper d'elle. L'armure se fêle lorsqu'elle laisse échapper un sanglot après avoir embrassé Esmé et Alice, mais les barrières tombent au moment même où elle croise le regard d'Emmett.

Je vois mon frère à genoux aussi bien pour enlacer la petite qu'anéantis par le poids de son départ. Elle se jette dans ses bras avec de puissants pleurs et mon frère à un mal fou pour retrouver le moyen de rouvrir les bras pour la laisser partir. C'est la voix la plus tendre que je l'entends lui dire des mots rassurants, la berçant comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

– Fait attention à toi Chicotine.

– Promis.

Grim entre dans la maison en disant à Bella qu'ils n'attendent plus qu'elles, seul un signe de tête lui montre qu'elle a entendu, elle aussi son masque d'indifférence à la scène ne tient plus que par un fil. Elle prend la main de la petite et se dirige vers la porte, Lola se retourne une dernière fois les yeux pleins de larmes pour nous offrir un dernier au revoir d'une main tremblante.

**Point de vu Isabella.**

J'avais besoin de fuir, je suis lâche, il a raison, mais voir cette souffrance dans ses yeux est au-dessus de mes forces. J'aurais tant voulu le rassurer lui faire savoir que je l'aime, et cela, pour l'éternité, mais cela m'est une chose interdite, j'aurais pu il y a encore quelques jours, mais plus aujourd'hui.

J'étais sortie avec Lola par la main, la petite était en larmes de quitter les Cullen, mais je sais que si cette bataille tourne mal, aucun d'entre eux n'aura d'avenir, je devais la sortir de là le plus tôt possible, pour elle, comme pour eux.

Brass s'était imposé dans mon esprit, un humain de confiance comme il en existe peu, bien que pour le moment je puisse voir dans ses yeux surtout doute et confusion.

– Salut Brass.

– Une semaine sans nouvelles et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est salut !

Revêtir l'armure « Isa » m'était naturel… avant, mais aujourd'hui c'est pesant.

– Oui, je te dirais tout, mais pas ici !

– C'est qui lui ?

Il dit ceci en désignant Grim.

– Un ami.

– Mouais, tu m'en diras tant !

– J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, pas d'un juge Brass !

– Dixit ma chef qui s'est barrée du jour au lendemain sans se retourner.

Grim intervient, nous sommes devant chez les Cullen et l'endroit est plus que mal choisi. Il arrive à hauteur de Brass, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de mon ancien coéquipier « tu montes dans la voiture et tu nous suis sans histoire !» l'ordre qui fut prononcé a été exécuté à la perfection, je m'écœure d'avoir à faire ce genre de chose à une personne que je dis respecter.

– Je fais quoi moi ?

La voix fluette de Lola me broie le cœur, comment lui dire ?

– Tu vas monter avec Grim et Brass, tu peux avoir confiance je vous suis.

La petite opine de la tête, mais je vois bien ses yeux braqués sur la villa, il faut partir.

– On se retrouve chez moi Isabella.

– Oui, je… ferais peut-être un détour.

– J'imagine.

Après m'être assuré que Lola était bien attachée je ferme la porte en me retournant, me faisant violence pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Lola, si je la vois pleurer s'en est fini de mon peu de contrôle.

Je retrouve les gestes familiers de ma moto et pour la première fois depuis des jours je me sens libre. J'avale les kilomètres aussi vite que mon esprit créé des questions, pourquoi étant celle qui revient le plus. À force de retourner toujours les mêmes interrogations je n'arrive à plus rien, alors je reprends un exercice basique que Grim m'a enseigné, je vide mon esprit me focalisant uniquement sur mes sensations. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai l'esprit aussi vide que le réservoir de ma moto et bien que je ne puisse plus ressentir aucun bien-être, je dois avouer que ça va mieux.

Je retrouve naturellement le chemin de chez Grim, un grand manoir aux allures de maison hantée d'extérieur, le folklore m'avait il dit la première fois que j'avais vu la bâtisse. L'humour de mon ami s'arrêtait à l'extérieur, car l'intérieur de la maison était tout simplement à la pointe de la technologie. Je les rejoins au salon, enfin ce que Grim appelle un salon. Une espèce de salle de bal comprenant un décor d'une époque révolue depuis des siècles, plusieurs armures complètent les lieux, Lola a les yeux écarquillés devant le décor, elle passe de tableau en tableau, des sabres aux épées, Grim est à ses côtés lui racontant de petites anecdotes sur les armes, à qui elles appartenaient, ce que cela représentait d'être un chevalier à l'époque, la fierté, l'honneur. Appuyer contre le montant de la porte je les observe, il sait que je suis là, est-ce pour cela qu'il parle en particulier de cette histoire qui me renvoie des souvenirs d'une autre époque, des souvenirs qui me devraient être inaccessible ?

– Cette épée mademoiselle curieuse a le nom d'Union, sais-tu pourquoi ?

– Non Grim.

– À l'époque où j'avais ton âge, nous vivions dans un monde fait de tyrannie et de peur, notre souverain pensait que cela était le seul moyen de gouverner. Un jour, il porta son attention sur une jeune femme d'une beauté aussi rayonnante que sa gentillesse, il l'épousa. Quelque temps plus tard une jolie petite princesse naquit, mais notre reine ne put survivre à cette naissance détruisant le peu d'humanité de son époux. En grandissant la princesse rassemblait-t'en as sa mère que le roi ne supportait plus de la voire et l'offrit en mariage à un de ses plus fidèles amis qui avait la même vision du monde que lui. La princesse désespérée implora le ciel de l'aider avec tant de force qu'il lui répondit. La veille de son mariage, le château fut assiégé par une des tribus les plus barbares. La princesse était terrifiée, mais elle pensait à son peuple qui lui n'avait pas de mur ou de chambre pour se réfugier, alors elle s'arma de tout le courage qui lui fut possible de réunir et alla dehors, se laissant guider par les hurlements. Les enfants étaient sa priorité, aidée par ses deux gardes personnelles elle réussit à regrouper une vingtaine d'enfants pour les conduire dans la sécurité de sa chambre. À quelques mètres de l'entrée elle fut stopper par l'un des barbares qui la prenant pour une villageoise eurent des manières peu fines envers elle, mais elle n'était pas que courageuse elle était fière, elle empoigna cette épée et… disons qu'elle diminua la masculinité du barbare. Elle se redressa l'épée couverte du sang de son ennemi, elle n'était plus une princesse, non brillait dans ses yeux le feu de la bataille le désir de protéger les siens, une reine était née. D'autres hommes virent ce qu'elle avait fait à leurs compagnons, fou de rage un par un ils se précipitèrent sur elle. Chacun d'eux put goûter au tranchant de la lame de la princesse, chaque coup d'épée étaient précis, le but n'étant pas de faire souffrir, mais d'éliminer des menaces, elle était dressée devant le groupe d'enfants tel un rempart béni des dieux, infranchissable.

Un groupe de cavaliers s'approcha et à sa tête le prince guerrier, chef de l'attaque. Il descendit de sa belle monture pour venir se planter devant notre princesse, elle ne baissa ni la garde de son épée ni le regard ce qui fit rire le barbare, il arma la sienne et un duel eut lieu. Mais là ou le prince attendait simplicité il rencontra la ténacité du désespoir, il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul coup d'épée, mais ne le fit pas. Il la désarma et lorsque sa lame releva le visage de la princesse il lui demanda sa dernière volonté elle répondit, « prenez ma vie, mais pas la leur, pitié pour eux ». Il déposa ses yeux sur le groupe d'enfants et comprit quelle les protéger. « Ton peuple n'a pas épargné les nôtres », lui a répondu le prince barbare et elle dit « Je suis fille unique du roi, tuez-moi en leurs noms ». Les yeux vert émeraude du barbare rencontra l'intensité des yeux chocolat de notre princesse, j'ignore ce qu'il y vit, mais il rengaina son épée et fit stopper les combats. Le roi fut exécuté ainsi que le bataillions de soldat ayant participé à l'attaque du village barbare, justice était faite. Le prince barbare prit le château et s'imposa chef et en reine il demanda la main de la princesse, ce fut long, mais au fur et mesure du temps la princesse apaisa les envies sanguinaires du nouveau seigneur et lui fit découvrir la force de l'amour, car notre princesse était irrévocablement amoureuse de cet homme ce qui fut très vite réciproque, je le soupçonne même de l'avoir aimé dès le premier regard. Le royaume gagna un gouvernement dur, mais juste et une reine douce et écoutée de son mari ce qui à l'époque était avant-gardiste, ils gouvernèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout.

La petite a bu le récit avec les yeux reflétant une telle émotion qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle voyait les images défiler devant elle.

– Et toi tu étais un guerrier .

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Grim.

– Non, moi j'étais l'un des enfants qu'elle a sauvés, je l'ai servi toute ma vie, bien que j'aie dû m'éloigner pour des raisons de sécurité après une bataille contre des créatures que nous n'avions jamais rencontrées, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire petite fille, tiens Isabella tu es de retour !

– Bella !

La petite vint se jeter dans mes bras.

– Tu sais que Grim est drôlement vieux !

– Tu crois toi ! C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder tu n'es plus de la première jeunesse.

– Tu peux parler toi !

Un raclement de gorge nous rappelle que nous avons aussi un autre invité.

– Loin de moi, l'idée d'assombrir votre soirée conte de fée, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que je fais ici.

– Moi j'ai fait mon rôle de narrateur, Isabella va se charger du reste de la soirée.

Lola elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

– Grim s'il te plaît raconte-moi encore une histoire.

– Vous êtes trop curieuse pour votre bien-être demoiselle, mais si tu y tiens je peux te raconter l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui sauva un jeune homme des griffes du plus dangereux des dragons.

– Oh oui s'il te plaît !

– Le jeune homme était d'une telle beauté qu'il…

Grim entraînait Lola à l'étage, probablement pour lui montrer les vestiges de cette histoire me laissant ainsi seul avec mon ancien coéquipier.

– Brass je refuse de te mentir, ce que je vais te raconter changera à tout jamais ta vision sur les choses qui t'entoure, mais je ne veux pas t'exposer au danger sans que tu sois pleinement conscient du service que je vais te demander.

– Je t'écoute alors.

_**Bon on commence toujours par les remerciements d'usage, je vous remercie donc pour tous vos messages qui me font toujours autant plaisir ainsi que votre soutien. Je suis consciente de mon retard niveau publication, mais j'ai des soucis d'ordre informatique me forçant a bosser sur un ancêtre digne des plus vieux minitels, donc voila. Le chapitre suivant est en prélude et évidemment je bosse dessus d'arrache-pied. Vos réactions sur ce chapitre ? Bisous a toutes, amicalement, kalisse.**_


	30. Changement de vie

**Fin du chapitre 29**

_Un raclement de gorge nous rappelle que nous avons aussi un autre invité._

– _Loin de moi, l'idée d'assombrir votre soirée compte de fée, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que je fais ici._

– _Moi j'ai fait mon rôle de narrateur, Isabella va se charger du reste de la soirée._

_Lola elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille._

– _Grim s'il te plaît raconte-moi encore une histoire._

– _Vous êtes trop curieuse pour votre bien-être demoiselle, mais si tu y tiens je peux te raconter l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui sauva un jeune homme des griffes du plus dangereux des dragons._

– _Ho oui s'il te plaît !_

– _Le jeune homme était d'une telle beauté qu'il…_

_Grim entraînait Lola à l'étage, probablement pour lui montrer les vestiges de cette histoire me laissant ainsi seul avec mon ancien coéquipier._

– _Brass je refuse de te mentir, ce que je vais te raconter changera à tout jamais ta vision sur les choses qui t'entoure, mais je ne veux pas de t'exposer au danger sans que tu sois pleinement conscient du service que je vais te demander._

– _Je t'écoute alors._

**Chapitre 30**

Durant plusieurs heures, je lui avais tout raconté en partant de mon passé au lycée avec les Cullen jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne m'a pas interrompu, gardant un silence religieux tout le temps qu'ont durées mes révélations sur les vampires, Grim et ses fonctions, mes choix, mes devoirs envers Némésis, les attaques. La seule ombre que je ne lui révélerais pas est le prix dont je dois m'acquitter, cela me reste trop douloureux.

Je laisse à mon ami le temps de comprendre l'envergure de ce que je viens de lui confier et après quelques minutes de mutisme j'entends sa voix assez faiblement.

– Aurais-tu quelque chose à boire ? Assez fort, de préférence.

Cette réaction me rassure, il me croit. Je me dirige vers le bar pour aller lui servir un Whisky sans âge, il lui faut au moins ça en guise de digestif devant tous mes aveux et comme je suis quelqu'un de bien élevé je ne le laisse pas boire tout seul, et, après tout, cela ne me fera pas de mal. Les verres dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre je retourne auprès de Brass qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre, j'en déduis que la bouteille ne sera pas de trop, tout lui dire en bloc n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais à cause du manque de temps le luxe du ménagement n'est malheureusement pas à l'ordre de ce jour.

Il se saisit du verre que je lui tends plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, la première gorgée a le pouvoir de le sortir de ses songes. Il attrape la bouteille et écarquille les yeux devant l'étiquette.

– Sais-tu que cette bouteille a plus d'un siècle ?

Malgré moi, sa réflexion me fait sourire, je retrouve mon Brass qui par réflexes a pris toute cette histoire sous le mode « flic » lui permettant d'accaparer la partie de son esprit réservée pour les enquêtes et de conserver aussi une partie, « Je suis dans la vraie vie, je décompresse ». Cela peut paraître étrange pour les civiles, mais pour des agents qui côtoient l'horreur humaine quotidiennement c'est l'équivalent à la sauvegarde d'une bonne santé mentale.

– Il n'y a pas que des inconvenances à côtoyer les vampires, leurs bars font parties des petits bonus.

– Alors, c'était donc ça ton secret, j'en ai eu des hypothèses, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que Keïz avait raison.

– Que veux-tu dire par « il avait raison » ?

– Il est certain que tu n'es pas humaine, enfin tu le connais.

– Heu… Je suis humaine !

– Oui, bien sûr, ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est quand même lui qui était le plus proche de la réalité, qui l'aurait cru ! Putain, je n'en reviens pas.

Oui en effet, je les connais et je suis forcée d'admettre qu'ils me manquent. Comment les choses ont-elles pu échapper à tout contrôle aussi vite ? Il y a deux semaines, nous étions tous autour d'une pizza, en plaisantant sur la couleur de la voiture de Big et aujourd'hui...

– Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de vous quitter, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais la situation exigée que j'instaure une distance de sécurité.

– J'ai bien compris, cela lève le voile sur bien des mystères.

J'attends patiemment qu'il m'en dise plus, car s'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, il n'aurait jamais prononcé ces dernières paroles. Pendant que mon ami trouve les bons mots pour à son tour me faire part de ses révélations, je vais remplir nos verres. L'alcool dénoue les langues, c'est bien connu et il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas mauvais, mais lorsqu'il reprend la parole, je sais aux trois premières syllabes que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

– Voilà, chef après ton départ, cela a été plus que le bordel à la brigade comme tu peux l'imaginer.

J'acquiesce, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, par contre qu'il commence son récit par des faits que je connais n'augure rien de bon.

– En réalité, nous avons tous démissionné, sauf Keïz. Il est encore dans les locaux, pour des raisons logistiques.

Je sais comment ils fonctionnent tous sur le bout des doigts et bien que mon passé de flic restera à tout jamais derrière moi, mon esprit et mon instinct eux ont pris l'habitude d'agir comme telle et pour le moment les seules choses qu'ils m'envoient sont des warnings. Mon ancien coéquipier sent que je suis en alerte à ses mots, il tente de se justifier, ce qui a le don de m'inquiéter, Brass qui se justifie, mais dans quelle dimension suis-je exactement ?

– Nous avons bien vu ton comportement envers les deux nouveaux, tu nous connais, mais nous aussi avons appris à te connaître et comprendre tes comportements et rien n'était logique, et tout est parti de là.

– Lâche la bombe Brass !

Je le vois expirer fortement et passer les mains sur le visage avant de me confesser leur connerie. Non seulement, il explique ses faits et gestes, mais en plus il n'est pas à l'aise devant moi, c'est tout aussi surnaturel pour moi que ce que j'ai pu lui confier il y a quelques minutes pour lui.

– Nous avons enquêté sur eux, on a trouvé une concordance entre eux et toi à Forks.

– Je vous avais dit que je les connaissais.

– Oui, sauf que voilà Keïz a émis l'hypothèse que Edward pouvait être un de tes ex-petits amis et il faut avouer que ça tenait debout, parce qu'entre vous c'était trop tendu pour n'être que professionnel. Je savais que tu n'as jamais voulu étaler ta vie privée, je t'ai toujours respecté pour ça, mais il faut avouer que j'étais inquiet, tout avait été trop vite, j'avais senti que cela t'était personnel et pour nous éloigner aussi vite ça pouvait être que grave. Regarde la situation avec notre point de vue. Les meurtres à répétitions sans aucun coupable. Ton passé qui resurgit en la présence d'Edward et pour finir, la gamine, sans oublier toi qui te barres, comment veux tu que je me dise une seule seconde « C'est bon, elle gère ». Tu as été dépassé à l'instant même où il est arrivé, je l'ai vu, dans tes yeux Isa, tu sais comme moi que les sentiments et le boulot ne vont pas ensemble, pire c'est un cocktail des plus dangereux, alors j'ai laissé Keïz faire ses recherches. Il les a élargis à toute la famille et là ont commencé les premières pièces de mystère.

– Explique-moi donc ce que vous avez trouvé.

– Les dossiers de recommandations de nos deux nouveaux sont bidons. Le papier officiel de leur affectation a éveillé nos soupçons, tu sais qu'ils sont filigranés de telles ou telles manières selon le service dont tu dépends, les leurs étaient bien conformes, mais pas par le bon ministère de là nous en avons déduit, que leurs dossiers sont faux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que toi tu le savais, là j'ai eu la confirmation que tu devais être dans une belle merde ! Alors, après ça, il te reste à imaginer notre équipe au complet sans aucune enquête officielle avec ce genre d'infos dans les mains, nous sommes flics et avant ça on est ton équipe, et donc à nos yeux, notre chef était en danger, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas resté sans rien faire.

– Vous en avez fait une affaire personnelle aussi, tu as beau jeu de me souligner le danger de ce genre de choses.

Brass ne relève pas ma remontrance, le manque d'arguments probablement, il préfère enchaîner.

– Keïz a accepté le poste au centre de renseignement général du FBI, ils lui ont mis dans les mains une source intarissable de renseignements et nous, nous étions libres de toutes actions sur le terrain, officieusement l'enquête était ouverte.

– Alors, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, fais-moi un rapport digne de ce nom, plutôt que de jauger mes réactions toutes les trois phrases. Je t'ai tout dit de mon côté alors à ton tour abat ton jeu.

Ma voix est plus dure que je l'aurais voulu, mais pas contre Brass, non, c'est contre moi-même que ma colère est dirigée, comment ai-je pu imaginer qu'ils ne se mêleraient de rien !

– OK, nous avons relevé qu'en moins de cinquante ans sept familles d'une composition totalement identique, les prénoms compris avaient disparu du jour au lendemain toujours dans des petites villes. Les professions des uns et des autres variés, sauf une. Le père travaillait toujours dans un hôpital à proximité. Keïz a réussi à pénétrer dans les dossiers informatiques desdits hôpitaux, au vu des photos représentant le médecin en question le doute fut levé, il s'agissait bien de la même famille, sauf que voilà leur physique ne changeait pas. Vu l'âge des enfants, on en déduit qu'ils étaient probablement inscrits dans des lycées et les bals de promotions laissent des traces, Zok, Big et moi avons parcouru une bonne partie des établissements, à la recherche des photos de l'événement, je me suis rendu moi-même à Forks. Je vous ai vu toi et Edward en photos dans les archives du lycée, il n'avait pas changé comparativement aux précédentes photos, mais l'homme qui s'est présenté à la brigade lui avait bien dix ans de plus. On a pataugé un moment jusqu'à ce que, notre informaticien a dit « en avoir plein le cul », et décide de directement infiltrer le réseau de la famille Cullen.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'appeler directement ?

– Tu ne nous aurais rien dit, pire tu aurais peut-être disparu de la ville, ou nous aurions pu te mettre encore plus en danger sans compter que tu n'aurais probablement pas apprécié certaine de nos hypothèses. Comprends Isa, que l'on ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que tu m'as raconté, alors des mots tels que mafia ou services secrets ont été prononcés. Attends avant de t'énerver, vois ça avec tes yeux de flics, tu aurais toi-même dit que c'était louche.

– Continue, je garderais mon ressenti sur vos théories foireuses.

– Les premières infiltrations étaient riches d'informations, mais pas pour ce qui nous intéressait, c'est-à-dire ce que toi tu avais à voir avec tout ça. L'ordinateur de Rosalie nous a révélé que tu étais soumise à une surveillance très rapprochée de leurs part. Des centaines de rapports, certains sur tes déplacements, tes dépenses, ta façon de t'habiller, toute ta vie a été fidèlement retranscrite, mais pas uniquement. Keïz, a trouvé un lourd dossier, relatant toutes tes enquêtes, les enfants qui étaient victimes de nos affaires, nous avons trouvé des rapports hebdomadaires faits par des détectives privés de grandes renommées qui avaient en charge de surveillé les familles accueillant les victimes. Avec ce qui s'est passé dans notre système informatique, tu imagines bien nos conclusions. Nous n'avons rien dit à personne, nous étions dans l'illégalité la plus flagrante, Morgan ne nous couvre plus et nous avons vite compris que nous n'avions pas affaire à des amateurs, mais un détail a posé problème à Keïz et là est né le doute de leur culpabilité.

– Je suis tout ouïe !

– Keïz nous a confirmé que le chemin d'accès qu'il a utilisé pour être parvenu aux données était déjà existant, avant notre infiltration. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'étions pas les seuls a utilisé cette base de renseignements et en vue de tout ce que tu m'as raconté ce soir ça pourrait avoir un rapport, ne crois-tu pas ?

La voix de Grim raisonne derrière nous.

– Ceci explique cela.

Je vois Brass se tendre immédiatement, mais il se force à garder un visage impassible. Il se retourne sur notre Hôte et esquisse un sourire, c'est là ou je me rends compte que le regard que Brass pose sur Grim a changé.

– Grim, je suis désolé de vous avoir manqué de respect tout à l'heure, j'étais passablement énervé et surtout très inquiet pour Isa.

– Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je sais très bien ce que vous aviez à l'esprit en arrivant chez les Cullen.

– Ah oui ! télépathe, il me faut une période d'adaptation pour me faire à l'idée que les êtres immortels nous entourent.

J'interromps leur échange de politesse.

– Lola ?

– Ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'elle dort. Dites-moi Brass, vous réagissez plutôt bien face à tout ceci, la découverte du monde surnaturel a bien souvent l'effet de choc sur la plupart des humains.

Les yeux de Brass se perdent, mais après un silence de quelques minutes c'est d'une voix lointaine qu'il répond, son esprit était reparti sur des souvenirs que j'imagine douloureux.

– Une partie de ma vie a été occupée par des combats à une époque, que j'imaginais juste. J'ai vu des choses sur les champs de bataille qui ne relèvent d'aucune science. J'ai été témoin de guérisons faites par des sorciers, les blessures que l'on auraient sans doute dites mortelles dans nos beaux hôpitaux new-yorkais et qui pourtant guérissaient avec de simples incantations, alors oui, je crois au surnaturel, mais imaginer que je côtoyais des vampires par interposition de Isa, non ça, je n'y avais pas pensé.

– Je comprends. Isabella, tu es consciente que nous ne pouvons laisser cette « enquête » se poursuivre ? Nous sommes dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à tout cela.

– Oui, fais ce que tu as à faire Grim.

La réaction de Brass est rapide et violente.

– NON ! Isa, comment peux-tu ?

J'entends le rire de Grim remplir la pièce.

_ Bon, je te laisse lui expliquer, moi j'ai du travail, je passerais chez les Cullen pour les remercier d'avoir fourni tant d'informations aux Volturi.

– Tu penses réellement que c'est eux ?

– Qui d'autre ? Et puis réalise, ce qu'Aro a trouvé en eux. Des braves petits soldats, dévoués à ta surveillance, on peut dire que c'est très bien joué, il s'améliore avec le temps, qui l'aurait cru ? Lola est dans ta chambre, j'ai branché les alarmes, tu sauras si une infiltration a lieu, je ne serais pas très long, bien que je pense m'arrêter avaler un petit quelque chose.

Il nous laisse, enfin, surtout moi avec sur les bras mon ami qui ne sait pas quel comportement adopter devant la nonchalance de Grim, mais cela lui passe très vite.

– Isa, ne me dis pas que tu le laisses partir à la recherche des autres.

– Bien sûr que si ! Mais, attends avant de tirer des conclusions, car il ne va pas les tuer.

– Isa, c'est un vampire, les vampires tuent les humains, ils le sont tous et….

– Brass, stop ! Ils sont humains, toi aussi tout comme Lola et pourtant, tout le monde est en vie à ce que je sache.

– Alors que voulait-il dire ?

– Je t'ai dit que Grim est plus puissant que le commun des vampires, il possède plusieurs dons et c'est celui d'hypnose, qu'il va se servir sur les gars, de manière à ce qu'ils ne se mettent pas en danger en apprenant certaines choses, qui doivent restés secrètes.

Brass conserve les yeux braqués sur la porte par laquelle est parti Grim, parce que oui, Grim chez lui utilise les portes, je sais que ses méninges turbinent et qu'il est partagé par plusieurs sentiments, qui ne le serait pas ?

– Bon, admettons, mais comment va-t-il les trouver ?

– Bien que vous ne le connaissiez pas, il a toujours été très présent dans notre quotidien à la brigade et vu l'heure je pense qu'il va tous les trouver dans leur lit.

Le visage de mon ami s'illumine à ces mots.

– Ton nettoyeur ! C'est lui que tu appelais !

– Oui en effet, Grim a profité de quelques-unes de nos adresses pour rendre une justice un peu plus expéditive que les tribunaux.

– Je dois admettre, que vu comme ça, il remonte en flèche dans mon estime, après tout on peut le considérer comme un collègue.

L'image de Grim en uniforme équiper d'une plaque et d'un Béréta me fait sourire.

– Si ça peut te rassurer de le voir ainsi.

– Une question alors, si le secret sur ce monde doit être maintenu pourquoi tout me dire ? Tu m'as fait entendre que tu avais quelque chose à me demander et pour le moment je dois t'avouer que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je peux t'être utile.

Voilà la partie que je redoutais le plus, je retourne m'asseoir et invite Brass à me rejoindre. Je ressers son verre, il va en avoir besoin, c'est certain. Il prend le verre avec un demi-sourire.

– C'est si grave que ça ?

– Je t'ai dit qu'une bataille allait avoir lieux, et bien que je compte assuré l'avenir des gens que je vais laisser derrière moi, cela ne change pas le fait que Lola a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

– Oui, je comprends, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider en cela. Prendre Lola sous mon aile pour la maintenir en sécurité face à des menaces que je qualifierais d'humaine ne me pose aucun problème, mais là, on en est plus au stade où je puisse faire quoi que ce soit en but de la protéger, toi et ton… ami vampire ainsi que les Cullen seront plus aptes a le faire en terme d'efficacité.

– Non, Lola mérite mieux que ça.

– Et par « mieux », tu entends quoi ?

– Je veux qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale et surtout le plus loin possible de tout ce monde fait de combat incessant pour sa propre survie.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'en occuper toi-même ? Je peux t'aider, mais c'est en toi qu'elle a une confiance aveugle.

– De ce combat découlera l'avenir de beaucoup de monde, mais… enfin tout ça pour dire que la seule personne en qui je peux avoir une confiance absolue pour un avenir normal pour la petite, c'est toi.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, pourquoi délègues-tu ? Tu le dis toi même, tu es humaine, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, reprendre une nouvelle vie avec elle, un boulot plus soft, à moins que tu comptes rejoindre les Cullen ?

Je sais bien à son regard absent et ses dernières questions posées si doucement, qu'il se parle à lui même. Il relève le regard d'un coup sur moi et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a trouvé des réponses à ses questions.

– Deux possibilités à ton choix, sois, tu comptes effectivement rejoindre les Cullen et faire une croix sur toute ta vie humaine ou alors… le combat… Isa dis moi que je me plante !

– Écoute-moi Brass…

Il est déjà debout, ses yeux encrés aux miens et je ne l'ai jamais vu si menaçant, mais bien que je sache qu'il cherche à se contrôler, la pression qu'il exerce dans ses mains est violente. Il prend la parole, l'articulation des mots n'est pas au rendez-vous, c'est bien les mâchoires jointes qu'il me pose la question, et au ton qu'il emploie, cela exige une réponse des plus franches.

– Es-tu, en train de planifier tes dernières volontés Isa ?

C'est droit dans les yeux que je lui réponds.

– Oui !

Là, sa colère explose, c'en est trop pour lui, je savais qu'il y aurait un contre-coup à tout cela.

– Comment peux-tu me dire ça !

– Brass écoute…

– Non Isa ! Tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter et fermer ta gueule ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Ce n'est pas digne de toi ! Depuis quand baisses-tu les bras devant l'adversité ? Elle est où ma chef ! Tu sais la chieuse qui n'a qu'une idée c'est d'avancer envers et contre tout, peu importe ce qu'on lui met sur le trajet.

C'est à mon tour de me lever et de me planter devant lui.

– Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse toute cette histoire, on ne me laisse pas le choix.

– On a toujours le choix et quand on ne te l'a pas laissé et bien tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as pris quand même ! Tu n'as jamais fait ce que l'on te disait de faire et aujourd'hui tu obéis comme un chien ! C'est quoi le problème ?

– Ne fait pas ça Brass.

– Non, mais là, je rêve ! C'est à moi de ne pas faire quoi ? Te foutre un coup de pied au cul ? Alors là tu peux rêver ! Que tu m'écarte pour des raisons de sécurité, aller, on va dire que je t'en veux même pas et pourtant c'est pas faute de penser que ça servait a rien pour preuve je suis là ! Mais, te laisser me dire que tu vas mourir sans te battre ! Putain que ta Némésis m'en soit témoin ! JAMAIS je ne fermerais ma gueule !

– Je ne devrais pas être ici, et cela, depuis bien longtemps, les choses doivent revenir dans l'ordre, et là non, je n'ai plus le choix !

– Moi je crois que cette excuse t'arrange bien !

– Comment ose tu dire un truc pareil !

– Il en faut un qui te le dise ! Tu te planques derrière cela Isa et surtout ne me dis pas le contraire, car tu n'as aucun argument convaincant sinon je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu m'aurais clouer le bec depuis longtemps !

– Je vois tous les miens souffrir et mourir les uns derrière les autres tout ça par ma seule faute, crois-tu que j'arriverais a supporter ça encore longtemps !

– C'est ça l'excuse ! Alors, tu fuis ! Depuis quand t'es devenue une lâche ?

Bien que ça réplique m'atteigne ce n'est rien comparer à ma propre réponse, je le savais, mais le dire à voix haute est comme le réaliser réellement.

– Tu m'idéalises Brass, en réalité j'ai toujours fui, que cela soit moi, les autres ou mes réels sentiments, en vérité je n'ai toujours fait que ça. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, je te demande de l'aide pour Lola, je sais ne pas mériter ton respect et encore moins ton amitié, mais c'est bien vers toi que je viens pour me rendre cet ultime service.

Un long silence pesant prend place, je n'ose pas le rompre, c'est à lui de me faire savoir s'il souhaite participer à l'avenir de Lola ou non, cette décision lui appartient entièrement. Je prends le temps d'aller voir la petite, elle n'est pas dans un lieu qu'il lui est familier et elle a suffisamment subi de traumatismes comme ça, pour que je ne veuille pas qu'elle se réveille totalement désorientée.

Je rentre doucement dans la chambre, elle est là serrant un petit ours en peluche contre elle, cette image rappelle Mélanie. Mon corps se crispe à l'image que mon esprit m'envoie, la petite dans le conteneur, Angéla, mais la haine qui commençait à s'infiltrer face à ces souvenirs est balayée par une larme, Lola pleure. Je m'assoie près d'elle et ma main trouve automatiquement le chemin de ses cheveux, à mon contacte elle ouvre ses grands yeux.

– Tu ne dors pas ?

– J'ai entendu crier.

Qu'avait-elle entendu exactement, et surtout qu'avait-elle compris ? Je n'ai rien fait comme il aurait fallu avec elle, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse. Je savais depuis le début qu'il me faudrait la quitter, mais aujourd'hui que je suis devant la fin de cet ultimatum je doute que mes décisions fussent les bonnes.

– Ça veut dire quoi lâche ?

Je me rapproche pour m'asseoir encore plus près d'elle et comme si elle avait ressenti mon besoin de contact avec elle, elle vient prendre place dans mes bras, la tête posée sur ma poitrine et ses petits bras encerclant ma taille. Comment expliquer tout cela à une enfant si jeune ?

– Lâche veut dire qui manque de courage.

– Alors moi aussi je suis lâche.

Sa réponse me choque, comment peut-elle se juger ainsi.

– Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Si j'avais été plus courageuse, maman serait encore là. J'avais tellement peur que je me suis caché pendant, qu'il l'a tapé. J'ai abandonné ma maman.

Les larmes qui coulent sont silencieuses, elle dit cela comme une vérité, un fait et c'est bien le plus douloureux, parce que dans ses yeux, dans ses souvenirs fausser dus à son jeune âge, elle est certaine que cela s'est passé ainsi.

– Tu ne l'as jamais abandonné, ta maman t'aimait plus que tout au monde, que tu sois en vie est la chose la plus importante qui fut à ses yeux. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu es une petite fille courageuse et bien après avoir vécu tout ça, tu continues à avancer dans ta vie. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu avais cinq ans ma puce.

– Ça ne compte pas l'âge.

– Mais bien sûr que si ça compte, une petite fille de cinq ans ne peut pas faire face à tout ça et sauver la situation, qu'aurais-tu voulu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, courir, crier, appeler de l'aide.

– Et tu l'as fait, c'est toi qui as appelé le 911, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage que peu d'adultes auraient eu, tu ne dois jamais en douter.

– Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas sauvé maman ?

– Malheureusement, on ne peut pas toujours sauver les gens que l'on aime, je sais que c'est injuste, mais c'est la réalité.

– Toi tu m'as sauvé.

– C'est différent ma loupette.

– Non, c'est pareil.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– J'avais mal partout, mais des fois j'entendais le docteur parler avec Grim, ils disaient qu'il n'y avait pas de solutions, que j'étais condamnée à ça. Après tu es arrivé, j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit la dame, tu m'as sauvé, j'en suis sûr. Je ne me souviens de rien après, mais quand je me suis réveiller on m'a dit que j'avais été malade, ce n'est pas vrai, c'était autre chose. Ils m'ont menti, je sais que quelqu'un est rentré dans la chambre et ma mordue, il avait les yeux comme Grim, rouge, mais méchant. Ce n'est pas la myxomatose, tu m'as menti aussi, mais pourquoi ?

Dire que je ne sais pas quoi répondre est loin du compte, comment répondre à ses questions ?

– Oui, je t'ai menti, mais pour ton bien, je veux dire que tu es si jeune et tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses, je ne pouvais pas tout te dire, c'est très compliqué.

– Je suis trop jeune pour la vérité, mais je ne suis pas trop jeune pour mourir ?

– Tu n'es pas morte.

– Si je l'étais, je serais avec maman.

Je reste sans voix devant cette affirmation, mais je suis tétanisé devant la gravité de sa logique.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, jamais elle ne souhaiterait que tu dises de pareilles bêtises. Tu dois toujours, garder à l'esprit que ta vie ne sera pas toujours ainsi, tu va grandir, avoir une famille à ton tour, tu as toute la vie devant toi Lola.

– Je ne veux plus croire à ça.

– Je sais que tout cela te parait dur, mais je t'en pris ma puce, ne perd pas l'espoir.

– L'espoir c'est quand on croit que demain ça ira mieux ?

– Oui.

– Quand j'étais petite à Forks, c'était toi mon espoir alors.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, il est logique que moi je me sois fortement attaché à cette enfant, mais il est vrai que je ne connais pas la cause de cette réciproque.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Dans les histoires la princesse est toujours sauvée par un prince, mais je n'y est jamais cru, pourtant quand je te voyais avec Edward je savais qu'il était ton prince charmant. Ça avait un sens, alors pour moi aussi un jour un prince charmant viendrait me sauver, mais il n'est pas venu. Maman parler avec une dame une fois et elle a dit que les Cullen étaient partis, il était parti sans toi, les princes charmants n'existent pas, j'étais triste pour toi, tu pleurais à ta fenêtre. Après maman aussi est partie et j'étais toute seule, comme toi.

– Tu n'es plus toute seule.

– Comme toi.

– C'est différent.

– Non, c'est pareil.

Je ressers mon emprise sur elle, dire qu'elle est têtue est peu dire, mais après tout elle a pas totalement tort dans sa logique.

– Bella ?

– Ma puce ?

– Si je dois te croire quand tu me dis que je ne suis pas lâche alors tu ne l'es pas non plus.

– C'est différent.

Elle se dégage de mon emprise pour s'asseoir et me regarder avec détermination.

– Si moi je dois être courageuse alors que je suis trop jeune, toi tu ne peux pas être lâche, ce n'est pas logique. Tu m'as menti, je ne te demanderais pas de me faire une promesse, mais moi je vais t'en faire une, si tu arrêtes d'être courageuse alors moi aussi !

Aucun doute ne transpire de son regard, sa décision est prise et elle attend ma réponse, je prends sur moi, et la rassures, que puis-je faire d'autre ?

– D'accord je ne vais pas perdre l'espoir.

Un léger sourire né sur sa petite bouche, mais il laisse la place à un bâillement des plus sincère. Je la reprends dans mes bras et lui fredonne une mélodie pour qu'elle s'endorme, chose qui arrive bien vite.

Je suis rassuré de la voir si paisible dans son sommeil, j'aurais tant aimé passer plus de temps avec elle. Je suis fasciné par ce visage enfantin qui reflète de légères expressions qui doivent être en concordance avec ses rêves qui paraissent doux. Les yeux perdus dans ma contemplation je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, me mettant à imaginer toutes les choses que j'aurais souhaité vivre, lui faire découvrir des petit rien sans prétention, mais qui font comprendre que la vie reste un cadeau précieux. Une journée en famille, mais dans laquelle elle aurait eu sa place, où elle aurait été chéris et protégé ou tout simplement voir son émerveillement devant un lever de soleil, la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau que j'imagine facilement assez pâle, m'aurait-elle regardé avec des yeux pleins de joie, quelle couleur auraient ils eu ? Je n'ai pas senti les larmes qui inondent mon visage, la douleur que je tente d'étouffer depuis plusieurs jours me revient en plein visage, je n'aurais jamais les réponses à ces questions. Mon attention revient sur l'ange endormi, je sais que j'ai eu raison de la sauver de cet avenir auquel on l'avait condamné, mais le tribut est lourd pour une cause que je sais juste. Une main sur mon épaule me rappelle que j'ai dû rester bien longtemps absente, Brass est à mes côtés, lui aussi regarde la petite avec une infinie douleur dans les yeux, je sais que la colère est passée.

– Ma fille devrait avoir environ son âge.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'en parle, je sais à cause de son dossier que sa femme et sa fille ont été assassinées après un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné pendant que lui était en Irak, mais jamais il n'avait pu en parler. Je pose ma main sur la sienne qui n'a pas quitté mon épaule, nous restons ainsi lui et moi chacun dans nos pensées pendant un moment, d'une légère pression il me ramène au moment présent.

– Nous devrions la laisser se reposer.

Nous retournons dans le salon, le silence est respectueux, mais je sens le regard de Brass me sonder.

– Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

C'est là dans la gorge, si une personne au monde pouvait comprendre ce qui me broie le cœur c'est bien lui, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Je détourne les yeux, écœurer par moi-même. Vouloir le dire à Brass alors que je refuse d'en parler à Edward me fait sentir pire qu'une moins que rien, mais comment pourrais-je imposer une telle douleur à l'homme que j'aime ? Non, cela restera ma perte, mon deuil à tout jamais, aussi lourd que soit cette peine je refuse de la faire ressentir à ceux que j'aime.

Brass, sait qu'il y a des tourments qui ne peuvent être exprimé par de misérables mots, alors il ne dit rien, mais vient se positionner près de moi, jamais je n'ai été en position de faiblesse devant lui, alors que je devrais être forte, afin de pouvoir donner le change, j'en suis là, à quémander la chaleur de la présence de mon coéquipier. Il me laisse quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

– Si je décidais de prendre Lola sous ma protection, comment cela se passerait-il ?

J'expire fortement pour me donner le courage qu'il me faut, pour ne serais-ce qu'a réussir a faire la part des choses, je dois absolument resté concentré sur Lola.

– Grim dispose de moyens techniques vous permettant, de totalement disparaître dans la nature, vous recréant ainsi une nouvelle vie ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité à l'un comme à l'autre, vous pourrez disposée également de moyens financier conséquent afin de vivre sans vous préoccuper du quotidien.

– D'accord, ça j'imagine que c'est le côté sympathique et qu'il doit existé, une contre partie sinon, pourquoi moi ? Et non Big par exemple qui a plus d'expérience avec les enfants que je n'en aurais jamais. Sans oublier que rien ne nous assure que la môme voudra me suivre, regarde-moi, me qualifier de protecteur passe encore, mais dans ses yeux je ne dois avoir rien de rassurant.

– Je ne pouvais pas demander ça à Big pour la simple raison qu'il a ses filles.

– Oui alors que moi je ne laisse personne derrière moi.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, excuse-moi.

– Laisse tomber, tu n'y es pour rien de toute façon, c'est la pure vérité, mais explique-moi la contre partie.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, le simple fait que tu sois en possession d'informations concernant le monde vampirique te met en danger.

– Une chose, qui apparemment peut être palliée par Grim, je reprendrais tes mots,lâche la bombe Isa !

– Si tu prends Lola sous ta protection cela veut dire une immersion totale dans ce rôle, en laissant derrière toi travaille amis et… souvenirs, pour faire place à un passé inventé de toutes pièces par Grim.

– Excuse-moi là, mais tu peux détailler le plan dans son complet ?

– La manière la plus sûre de vous mettre en sécurité, est que vous même vous ne sachiez rien. Comme tu l'as dit, Grim peut interagir sur ça en implantant dans votre esprit de nouveaux souvenirs au prix des anciens. Ce qui veut dire, que toi et Lola oublierez absolument tout qui n'ai pas relatif à votre histoire. Le schéma de vie que nous avions pensé était que tu passerais pour son père et suite au décès de ton épouse, toi et la petite vous prendriez de la distance avec tout cela, vous repartiriez de zéros. Bien entendu cela ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, l'esprit humain n'est pas un ordinateur que l'on peut formater, il existera des zones de doutes, d'ombres, des sentiments relatifs à votre passé oubliez, c'est pour cela que le décès est présent dans l'histoire créant un traumatisme assez conséquent pour pouvoir expliquer l'incohérence de certaines choses. Le temps passant les mensonges que votre esprit vous enverra deviendrons réalité, renforcé du quotidien et donc pour au final entièrement aliéner le passé.

Le visage de Brass et d'une pâleur cadavérique, il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne sort, j'attends patiemment qu'il se reprenne, je sais que cette soirée a été riche d'information pour lui et l'ampleur de ce que je lui demande est d'une telle envergure que je serais mal placé pour le bousculer encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Sa première réaction est de se resservir une rasade de whisky,après l'avoir bu il reprend la parole.

– Ça, c'est dans l'hypothèse que j'accepte et dans le cas contraire ?

– Tu oublierais absolument tout de notre conversation de ce soir ainsi que la petite enquête que vous avez menée sur toute cette histoire, tu retournerais à ta vie comme si de rien n'était et j'espère loin de ce monde chimérique.

– Et Lola ?

– Nous serons contraints également de lui effacer quelques souvenirs des derniers jours et probablement la faire placer dans une famille d'accueil choisit avec soin.

– Lorsque tu dis que j'oublierais tout, tu veux dire que je ne me souviendrais plus jusqu'où ?

– Grim sera seul juge, mais pour répondre à ta véritable question, non tu ne te souviendras pas de l'Irak, de ton épouse et de… ta réelle fille.

Je vois bien qu'il doute et probablement qu'il doit avoir aussi peur, comment pourrait il en être autrement.

– Tu sais ce qui m'a toujours fait le plus mal en ce qui concerne ma petite ? C'est que le premier jour où je l'ai vu en vrai, est le jour où j'ai du la mettre en terre, je n'ai pas été présent durant la grossesse et encore moins à sa naissance, j'aurais dû, mais voilà entre ce que l'on prévoit et se qui se passe sur le terrain il y a un gouffre. Je n'ai aucun souvenir à oublié d'elle, car je n'en ai aucun, pas un sourire, pas un rire, la voir dormir ne m'a été offert que par sa mère qui l'avait prise en photos. J'ai mis des années à pouvoir ne serais ce qu'ouvrir le carton contenant les clichés, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures sur ces images. La seule chose qui me reste en mémoire est sa mère, je l'aimerai toujours tu sais.

Je me rends compte de mon erreur, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, Brass a eu son lot de souffrance lui aussi, jamais je n'aurais du penser à échafauder un plan pareil.

– Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela excuse moi, je trouverais une autre solution.

– J'accepte.

C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

– Je ne t'oblige à rien Brass, je comprendrais que tu refuses, tes souvenirs te sont précieux et…

– Et quoi ? Tu sais Isa si la souffrance, aussi forte soit elle, pouvait faire revenir les morts, elles seraient toutes les deux près de moi, choses qui n'est pas. Je me suis toujours accroché à l'idée que si je n'étais pas encore parti les rejoindre, c'est que peut-être il existait une raison, va savoir cette raison s'appelle peut-être Lola. Le jour où à mon tour je partirais, je veux pouvoir regarder ma femme droit dans les yeux et lui dire que je suis resté celui qu'elle aime. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais je sais que même si je ne me souvenais pas de ta proposition, jamais je ne trouverais une autre chance comme celle-ci. Alors oui je suis d'accord d'oublier les morts afin d'assurer l'avenir d'une enfant bien vivante et qui mérite un avenir.

Je reste sans voix devant la déclaration de mon ami, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il avait tout cela en lui.

– Merci Brass, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en suis éternellement redevable.

– Plus égoïstement je n'ai aucune envie de te pleurer.

Cette phrase est tombée comme un couperet.

– On ne me laisse pas le choix, sur ça tu sais.

– Par contre, on te laisse mettre un terme à tous les problèmes, je trouve cela un peu facile quand même et puis tu restes humaine, te savoir partir me rend malade, mais je sais aussi que tu n'en démordras pas.

– Non en effet.

Il a beau cherché un semblant de doute dans mes yeux il n'y trouve que détermination, enfin je pense.

– Maintenant que nous avons suffisamment versé dans le mélancolique, sur un point de vue pratique, cela va se passer comment ? Je veux dire l'hypnose.

– C'est physiquement indolore.

– Pourquoi le fait que tu précises « physiquement » ne me rassure pas ?

– C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

– Ah enfin de la complexité, c'est vrai que toute cette histoire n'était que bien trop simple.

Je réceptionne la tentative d'humour de mon coéquipier avec plaisir, ça c'est mon Brass, même devant les pires situations rien ne le démonte entièrement.

– Utilisé l'hypnose pour faire faire des actions simples telles que de monter dans une voiture n'est pas complexe en soit.

Le léger grognement de Brass accentue l'exemple, il a bien compris comment il est arrivé ici, je continue mes explications.

– En ce qui concerne d'effacer des souvenirs il faut qu'il interagisse plus profondément dans le subconscient et le plus efficace reste de faire revivre à la personne les souvenirs qu'il souhaite modifier ou effacer, tout cela peut durer plusieurs heures selon ce qu'il pour but de faire, cela sera votre cas et à ce moment-là vous revivrais entièrement les événements, c'est psychologiquement assez dure.

– En l'espace de quelques heures, je vais tout revivre ?

– Et à ton réveil tout aura disparu.

– Et Lola ? Je veux dire qu'elle aussi va devoir tout revivre, mais jusqu'où ?

– Le plus loin possible, les traces que son père avait faites sur son corps ont disparu suite à l'action du venin vampirique qui lui a été injecté, bien que la transformation n'ai pas abouti elle a été suffisamment avancée pour restaurer son corps.

– Elle devra revivre les viols ? La mort de sa mère sans compter ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Cullen.

– Oui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais demandé à Grim d'intervenir sur les enfants victimes de nos enquêtes, les obliger à tout revivre même dans l'optique d'un total oubli me semblait cruel.

– Oui, cas de conscience. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussis à tout concilier sans jamais perdre toi même le cap.

– C'est que notre Isabella est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules.

Brass sursaute à l'arrivée de Grim, moi ça fait bien longtemps que je me suis habituée à ses entrées peu orthodoxes.

– Grim, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

– Le contraire aurait été surprenant.

– Heu... oui, évidemment.

– Tu as été rapide.

– Je me suis absenté quand même trois heures, et oui ils vont tous très bien Brass.

Je vois bien au visage de Brass qu'il a des questions plein la tête, est-ce pour se changer les idées ou tout simplement par considération de mon ancien partenaire que Grim lance la conversation.

– Allez y poser vos questions, au point où nous en sommes, je comprends bien que pour un agent fédéral doté d'une curiosité naturelle ça vous brûle les lèvres.

– Quel âge avez-vous ?

– Le temps a été créé par l'humain afin qu'il s'imagine avoir une sorte de maîtrise sur les choses telles que leur vie, mais n'étant pas sujet à ce genre de croyance cela fait bien longtemps que je ne compte plus les siècles qui passent.

Brass encaisse la réponse, je commence à craindre pour son esprit, cela fait beaucoup en une soirée quand même, mais sa curiosité n'est toujours pas assouvie.

– Isa m'a dit, que vous étiez figé dans le temps et je ne peux que constater que cela est réel, mais dans ce cas pourquoi Cullen lui a vieilli ?

Je vois Grim éclater de rire.

– On vous dit que vous allez tout oublier, mais c'est plus fort que vous, il vous faut le fin mot de l'histoire !

– Pour l'heure je suis flic, demain je ne sais pas, mais oui, là tout de suite j'ai besoin que l'on m'explique les choses que j'ai relevées, désolé.

– En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous n'en avez pas eu encore assez ?

– Un peu plus un peu moins on est plus à ça, je crois.

– En effet, Isabella me le permet tu ? Après tout, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

– Vas-y, moi personnellement j'ai eu ma dose de narration.

– Alors, voilà, Edward et Isabella sont ce que vous humain qualifié d'âme sœur, dans vos romans cela est souvent relier à l'amour éternelle et en effet cela peut être une finalité, mais cela peut être également une grande source de souffrances. Bien que ses motivations étaient à première vue justes, il a pris la décision de partir. Le fait qu'il est choisi de déchirer deux âmes sœurs, a des conséquences, Isabella à dû le payer par ses capacités et lui par une détérioration de son corps.

– Donc il va continuer de vieillir ?

Je sens Grim mal à l'aise face à cette question, chose des plus étonnante le connaissant.

– Grim, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

– J'ai bien souvent fait des expéditions non loin de l'habitation des Cullen, je le voyais vieillir et de l'autre côté je te voyais toi accroître tes dons à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsque Edward a été mis au parfum sur la surveillance de sa famille te concernant, petit à petit les choses se sont stoppées pour sa part, le processus avait pris fin, alors je me suis dit que si le fait qu'il prenne la décision de revenir dans ta vie pouvait avoir cet effet sur lui de l'autre côté cela pourrait avoir un effet équivalent sur toi. C'est pour cela que je les ai laissés revenir. Isabella, je pensais que cela te sauverait, sauf que j'avais tort. Je l'ai compris au moment même où je t'ai retrouvé chez les Cullen, là où j'étais certain que tu t'apaiserais tout a implosé en toi, je suis navré de mettre si lourdement trompé.

Je reste sans voix devant les aveux de Grim, on réglera ça plus tard, Brass lui par contre a encore besoin de réponses.

– Isa ? Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

– Je sais Brass que tout cela peut te paraître complexe et tu t'imagines bien que je ne peux pas te donner les détails sur tout.

– Ce n'est pas tant toutes tes révélations qui me posent problème, c'est toi.

Je préfère rester silencieuse, car j'ai déjà du mal à tenir tête à un seul des deux, mais s'ils se liguent ça signera ma perte.

– Je te connais, peut-être pas aussi bien que je le pensais, mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en disant que tu es butée, courageuse et combative. Alors, pourquoi là, je ne ressens plus rien de tout ça ? Pourquoi baisses-tu les bras ? Tu parles comme si, tu étais déjà morte, qu'est-ce qui te ronge à ce point pour renier tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu as toujours été ?

Un silence de plomb tombe derrière la tirade de mon ami, que lui répondre ? Oui il a raison, j'ai baissé les bras. La réponse m'échappe plus que je ne l'ai réfléchie.

– La vie, voilà ce qui me ronge.

Évidemment, Brass ne peut comprendre le sens de ma réponse et fronce les sourcils en me lançant un regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées, mais je me détourne. Grim vient à mon secours une fois de plus.

– Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Brass, je vous invite à occuper la chambre mitoyenne de celle de Lola, elle n'est pas fort confortable, mais je pense que ça ira pour le restant de la nuit.

Brass se laisse conduire, j'imagine aisément que lui aussi a eu sa dose pour cette nuit. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieure, je sens deux mains froides sur mes épaules, je me retourne pour cette fois m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Grim et en effet c'est lui.

– Il n'a pas tort. Tu sais Isabella, moi même je ne comprends pas toutes tes réactions ces derniers jours.

– Si tu parles de mon isolement, j'en avais besoin. J'ai un mal fou pour empêcher certains souvenirs de refaire surface, le cerveau humain n'est pas conçu pour une telle panoplie de connaissances, mais crois le ou non, j'aurais préféré l'ignorance.

– Je ne te parle pas de tes deux jours de silence, je te parle de ton rejet d'Edward.

Je me tends immédiatement à ces mots, ça fait tellement mal de l'entendre. Je me dégage de ses mains, je refuse que l'on me soutienne pour ça.

– Tu sais très bien la finalité de tout cela, pourquoi le faire souffrir davantage en lui imposant ma présence ?

– Non, mais t'entends-tu parler ? On ne parle pas d'une vulgaire connaissance. C'est Edward dont il s'agit, tu n'imagines pas combien il souffre de ton indifférence. Il est parti et vois les dégâts que ça a produits sur vous deux, et toi, tu imagines que ton départ ne déclenchera rien ! Tu ne peux pas rester de marbre face à ça !

– Tu crois vraiment que je ne ressens rien ?

– Je sais plus vraiment, mais lui est totalement paniqué à l'idée de te perdre, et ça peut se comprendre surtout qu'il en est en partie responsable. Le privé du peu que vous pourriez partager encore est injuste Isabella, surtout après lui avoir fait croire à un début de pardon ! À quoi joues-tu ? Le faire souffrir comme il l'a fait pour te venger ? C'est ça ton plan !

– Tu sais très bien que non, mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? Qu'il me voie mourir ? Qu'il le revive à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux ?

– En admettant qu'il y survive, chose dont je doute, il en à besoin de tes derniers jours ! Eh oui ! Te voir partir aussi. C'est peut-être la chose la plus dure dont il aura à vivre, mais il en a besoin pour faire son deuil par la suite, s'il y a bien une suite pour lui, c'est totalement légitime Isabella.

– Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas lui parler, voir ses yeux pleins de souffrances sachant ce que je sais.

– Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance, lui parlé, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas, il sait très bien que votre histoire n'est pas un conte de fées qui terminera par « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Ses derniers mots ont l'effet d'un violent coup de poignard dans mon cœur créant un geste purement instinctif.

Après un long silence, c'est la voix choquée de Grim qui me fait prendre conscience de ma position.

– Putain de merde !

Je croise les yeux de Grim, qui a un visage décomposé, son regard est braqué sur mes mains qui par réflexe se sont jointes sur mon ventre, écrin de mon plus lourd secret, il a compris.

_**Alors? une impression ? dite le, n'hésitez pas. A très bientôt. Amicalement, Kalisse.**_


	31. Effet miroir

_**IMPORTANT**_

_Oui, parce que ça l'est à mes yeux, important._

_Cela sera un merci à plusieurs niveaux._

_1/Merci, à vous toutes qui me suivez, et ce, depuis le début. J'avais déjà réédité Symbiose. Une première fois, pour minimiser les fautes d'orthographe. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, puisqu'ayant relu l'entièreté de l'histoire, j'ai tout refait, concernant l'orthographe, et la syntaxe. Bien évidemment, l'histoire n'a pas été touchée. Alors, oui, merci d'avoir tenu à me lire malgré le côté illisible sur certains passages, parce qu'il faut être honnête. Votre soutien m'a toujours été précieux. Grâce à ce travail de correction, il m'est apparu important de vous féliciter et encore une fois de vous remercier._

_2/Merci à toutes les petites nouvelles qui nous ont rejoints, parce que je sais que vous êtes nombreuses. Je parle au féminin, je n'ai pas eu encore la chance de croiser un homme prêt à assumer ses lectures^^. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je prends en compte la totalité des commentaires._

_Et enfin 3 :_

_**MERCI JULIEN**, mon bêta. Parce que oui, tu as su rejeter certains de mes chapitres et bien que sur le moment je sers les dents, tu as raison. Cela m'a toujours permis de réécrire des choses qui sont à chaque fois meilleures. Tu me connais des fois plus que moi-même et tu sais de quoi je suis capable ou pas. J'ai beau ne pas toujours apprécier tes remontrances, il n'en reste pas moins, que tu arrives à faire en sorte que je livre le meilleur de moi-même a nos lectrices. Je suis fière de t'avoir à mes côtés pour cette fiction. Ce n'est qu'un merci sur quelques lignes, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, Symbiose n'en serait pas là non plus. Les commentaires de nos lectrices s'adressent en grande majorité à moi, auteure, mais je tenais à dire haut et fort que je ne suis pas seule derrière cette fiction. Tu es là. Alors, merci de ton soutien, ta franchise, tes rejets sur des chapitres pas dignes de nous, MERCI._

**Chapitre 31**

**PDV Edward**

Quatre ! Ils sont quatre à essayer de me retenir. Rien n'y fait. Je n'ai qu'une idée. M'échapper pour aller chasser.

Mon esprit est passé en mode primaire. Tuer ! J'ai besoin de sang, tout de suite.

Je ne suis plus le fils ou encore le frère. Je suis juste un animal capturé par quatre individus qui m'empêchent d'aller me nourrir.

Je ne reconnais plus personne et je n'entends plus rien. Je ressens des prises sur mon corps auxquelles je me soustrais brutalement. Après une violente lutte, j'entrevois la sortie, mais je suis de nouveau mise à terre avant de l'atteindre. Les coups s'enchaînent, les parades et les répliques aussi.

Un grondement plus sourd que les autres attire mon attention. Il vient de la baie vitrée, je ressens le danger plus proéminent. Ça s'infiltre en moi, le propriétaire de ce grognement est plus dangereux que les autres. Instinctivement, ma position est agressive. A contrario, les autres s'écartent. Je le connais, c'est Grim qui est là devant moi.

– Alors, gamin ! Aurais-tu des soucis ?

Je suis incapable de tenir un dialogue.

– Soif !

– J'avais compris. Vas-y, je couvre tes arrières.

Je n'attends pas une demi-seconde avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Je suis stoppé en pleine vitesse par la main de Grim sur mon avant-bras.

– Quoi que tu fasses, n'oublie pas de lui revenir. Elle a besoin de toi, peu importe ce qu'elle dit.

– Oui.

Plus rien pour me retenir. Je file aussi vite que je le peux pour trouver une proie. Bien que je sois assoiffé et rapide, cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre les premières réactions derrière moi.

– Comment avez-vous pu le laisser partir ?

– Vous êtes irresponsable.

– Dixit ceux, qui ont fourni maints renseignements aux Volturi. Je suis passé pour cela. L'ami de Isabella l'a découvert…

Le reste des mots se perdent dans la distance que je m'évertue à mettre entre eux et moi.

Les kilomètres défilent. Maintenant que je sais que je vais me nourrir, j'arrive un tant soit peu, à mettre des idées les unes derrière les autres dans ma tête. Je ne dois pas tuer n'importe qui. Les options qui sont exclues, les enfants et au maximum les innocents en général.

Les marinas en pleine nuit sont parfaites. Seuls les prostituées et leurs souteneurs y sont occupés avec les clients de ces dernières.

Je repère trois filles, et comme pour valider ma théorie je peux trouver leur « protecteur » chaudement enfermé dans sa voiture. Dans quelques minutes, les filles seront libres de tout contrat passer avec lui.

Mes dents profondément plantées dans sa jugulaire, je me sens renaître. Si bien que je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Ce sont ses pensées qui m'ont alertée. Relâchant le corps sans vie que je tiens fermement, je me retourne. Je tombe nez à nez avec l'une des trois filles. Ses yeux font la navette entre le corps à mes pieds et moi. Elle n'a rien vu de concret, mais la peur emplit ses yeux. Elle regarde le corps à terre et des souvenirs lugubres liés à ce personnage refont surface, malgré son instinct qui sans nul doute lui hurle de partir, elle ne bouge pas. Elle est sauvée grâce à ses paroles.

– Peu importe qui tu es, mais merci.

Je la laisse partir. Je devrais la tuer, par précaution, mais après tout, qu'est ce que cela peut me faire ? Personne ne croirait une prostituée disant avoir vu un vampire.

J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter à l'heure qu'il est. Je brûle le corps et trouve un endroit calme pour me concentrer sur ma seule réelle inquiétude.

Bella.

Maintenant que j'ai repris l'intégralité de mes esprits, je me remémore les derniers événements. Je n'ai pas été des plus tendre dans mes paroles. La soif aveugle tout, j'aurais dû m'écouter plus tôt. Au diable les conséquences auprès de Carlisle. De toute façon aux finales ça n'a rien changé, puisque je me suis quand même nourri, et sans remords en plus.

Par contre, la femme que j'aime, elle, est rongée par la culpabilité. Mais pourquoi ?

Je sais que ça ne peut être que grave. Bella a toujours fait en sorte de ne pas faire de mal aux gens qu'elle aime, quitte à s'en faire elle-même. C'est exactement ce qui se passe. Elle sait quelque chose. Le fait de le partager avec nous nous ferait souffrir. Reste à savoir quoi ?

Elle m'a dit avoir la certitude de ne pas être digne d'être une Cullen. Pourquoi ? Les questions du passé sur le fait de ce qu'elle est ne peuvent pas être évoquées, puisqu'elles ont été débattues. Tout le monde s'est accordé sur le fait que peu importe ce qu'elle peut être, on l'aime. Alors, c'est forcément ce qui s'est passé depuis. Lola. Ça a forcément à voir avec ça. Elle a offert sa vie pour cette gosse. Même si je ne peux pas valider le geste, il n'en reste pas moins noble. Il y a aussi cette histoire de prix à payer. Une vie pour une vie. J'ai beau retourner le problème en tout sens, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu provoquer ce changement radical en elle. Elle a offert sa vie à Lola, et la petite, va bien. Elle devrait être plus ou moins fière de cet acte, sauver un enfant est son quotidien certes, mais on ne peut pas être lassé de ce genre de victoire. Il y a forcément autre chose. Bella et moi avons souvent des cheminements d'esprit identique. Qu'est-ce qui me ferait préférer la mort à un espoir d'avenir ensemble ? Ça ne colle pas, elle préfère mourir que de payer, le prix don elle a évoqué l'existence. Et si nous faisions fausse route, une vie pour une vie ne veut pas forcément dire la celle de Lola contre la sienne, il peut s'agir de n'importe laquelle. Dans ce cas, quelle vie doit-elle éliminer ? Pour nous le cacher, c'est que ça nous touche. L'un de nous ? Dans quel but ?

– Toi aussi, ça te perturbe.

– Jasper, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

– Je t'ai suivi pour m'assurer de ce que tu allais chasser. Je ne tiens pas à subir ta culpabilité pour avoir tué un innocent, voir pire, et puis ils sont bien assez nombreux à la maison pour gérer les foudres de Grim.

Sa réflexion a le pouvoir de me faire décocher un sourire, comme si nous, nous pouvions empêcher Grim à quoi que ce soit, mais il ne leur fera rien de méchant, j'ai confiance en lui. Jasper est fin stratège, peut-être que entre lui et moi nous pourrions trouver des réponses. C'est lui qui ouvre le bal des questions.

– Tu te poses des questions sur Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça c'est la question la plus stupide de la dernière décennie, comme si moi Edward je pouvais cesser de me torturer l'esprit avec les actions, les comportements ou encore les paroles de ma Bella.

– Beaucoup. Elle nous cache quelque chose.

– Oui, je suis certain que cela est grave. Bella a toujours été une énigme pour moi, et plus je pense la connaître et plus le mystère s'épaissit, c'est frustrant.

– J'imagine que nous n'avons pas les mêmes mystères à résoudre à son sujet. Elle te fait confiance, à toi.

Oui, la fin de ma phrase est venimeuse, je sais qu'elle a toujours fais confiance a Jasper, et oui je suis jaloux parce que moi je n'ai pas cette espèce d'immunité à ses yeux.

– Oui en effet, j'en suis assez fière pour tout t'avouer. Mon regard sur elle a énormément changé, bien qu'il n'a jamais été péjoratif. À l'époque de Forks elle était à mes yeux ta compagne, j'aurais été heureux que tu la transformes pour mieux la connaître. Aujourd'hui, elle est à mes yeux, une farouche guerrière qui, d'un point de vue maîtrise et contrôle, me surpasse énormément. Rappelle toi, j'ai mis plus d'une décennie à pouvoir être en présence d'humain, et encore en plein air. En cinq ans, elle a dû faire face à tout, nous l'avons vu évoluer, et bien que nous ne pouvions voir que la partie visible de l'iceberg il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle n'a jamais baissé ni les yeux, ni les bras. Tu devrais être fière d'elle, même, si ces derniers jours sont chaotiques.

– Il est rare de t'entendre faire l'éloge de quelqu'un, et bien que je sois totalement d'accord avec toi, le son de tes pensées sonne comme un avertissement.

– Je serais donc honnête avec toi. Bella est à mes yeux irréprochables. Pas toi.

– Je te rappelle que l'on est du même côté.

– Certes ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que l'instabilité de tes sentiments ne me rassure pas. Je sais que tu l'aimes au point d'en perdre la raison, et j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir tes ressentiments au sujet de Lola.

– J'étais assoiffé.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, et tu le sais. Tu tiens Lola responsable.

– Non, la gamine n'est pas responsable, mais oui je tiens plus à la vie de la femme que j'aime qu'à la sienne, je n'y peux rien. Et si demain on me disait que la mort de Lola pouvait rendre ce maudit pacte caduc, je ne suis pas sûr d'hésiter une seule seconde.

– De ce qu'on a pu en voir, Bella ne peut pas t'atteindre avec ses pouvoirs. Mais moi, si. Notre fraternité ne m'empêchera pas de m'en prendre à toi. Je voulais que les choses soient claires entre toi et moi.

– Sois rassuré, ça l'est. Mais ça ne résout pas nos soucis du moment, tu disais que le mystère autour de Bella s'épaississait pour toi.

– Oui. La question, qui revient le plus souvent, est pourquoi moi ?

– Heu... je ne te suis pas.

– Tu n'as jamais eu la possibilité d'avoir accès à ses pensées, c'est une chose. Mais, même Grim, qui est à ce jour, le plus puissant d'entre nous, reste impuissant face à elle ! Ça ! C'en est une autre. Alors, que moi je ressens ses sentiments ! Certes, c'est en alternance ces derniers temps, avec un gouffre de cinq ans, mais je n'en reste pas moins le seul, à pouvoir avoir un semblant d'emprise sur elle. Pourquoi ?

– En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé.

– Je présume que c'est en partie pour cela que Grim ne nous veut pas présents durant le combat qui se prépare. Imagine que les Volturi réussissent à me forcer à avoir une emprise sur elle. Jouer avec les sentiments de Bella est dangereux surtout sachant que c'est cela qui génère sa puissance.

– Cela serait catastrophique.

– Surtout qu'il ne le ferait probablement qu'au moment où elle aurait l'autre amulette autour du coup.

– Ça devient apocalyptique.

– Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être plus fin stratège que Némésis, mais d'un point de vue stratégique c'est très mal joué d'envoyer Bella dans cette croisade. Bien qu'elle soit forte, Grim nous a bien dit que jusqu'à présent elle a subi ce pouvoir et tenté de le contenir. C'est assez nouveau pour elle de pouvoir le contrôler à sa guise, et en vue des dernières semaines je ne suis pas certain de son contrôle durant un combat qui implique les personnes qu'elle aime.

– Il nous manque des éléments. Mais, si on lui a confié cette mission à elle et personne d'autre, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

– Je pense avoir ma petite idée.

– Explique-toi.

– Si nous avons bien compris, Aro a été condamné par les dieux à protéger le secret du monde chimérique, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de temps.

– Jusqu'à présent, je te suis.

– Mais donc à contrario, ils l'ont condamné à vivre. Décision sur laquelle Némésis a l'air de vouloir revenir. Grim a des connaissances que Bella n'a pas, je suis certain que c'est ce qui a déterminé le choix de la déesse. Mais si Grim n'a pas le droit de tuer Aro, à cause de ce jugement, cela expliquerait qu'il ne s'en est jamais pris à lui directement.

– Mais Isabella, elle aussi doit être soumise à ces règles. De plus si c'est la Déesse qui veut la mort d'Aro, elle n'a qu'à en donner l'ordre à Grim et point final, je suis certain qu'il s'en fera un plaisir en plus.

– Némésis l'a condamnée, mais Grim a été clair, elle n'était pas seule. Revenir sur ce jugement en tuant Aro ne doit peut-être pas être au goût de tous les participants du procès.

– Bella est intelligente, je ne la vois pas se faire duper comme ça.

– Nous avons tous notre prix, tu sais.

– Pas Bella !

– Mais, si c'est le cas, Némésis a dû y mettre très lourd dans la balance.

– On ne peut être sûr de rien.

– Non, en effet. Mais, si tel est le cas, je suis sûr que c'est de toi qu'il s'agit. Le sentiment de culpabilité que Bella ressent ne peut être lié qu'à toi. Je ne vois personne d'autre provoquer chez elle autant d'amour, et de ce fait, autant de chagrin.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

– Tu sais Edward, dans un couple, lorsque l'un flanche c'est à l'autre d'être fort pour deux. Bien que vous ne soyez pas le couple que vous rêviez d'être il y a quelques années vous n'en restez pas moins complémentaire.

– Elle ne me fait pas confiance.

– Non. Mais tu peux lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur toi.

– Je ne sais même pas où la trouver.

– Vous êtes liés, je suis certain que tu peux la retrouver, et ça, n'importe où. Concentre-toi, traque-la, comme un vampire et non pas comme un humain que nous ne sommes plus.

Mon frère s'éloigne de quelques mètres et m'envoie une déferlante de détermination.

Elle a besoin de moi.

À l'identique de l'appel aux combats, cette réalité raisonne en moi.

Me reste à la trouver.

Bella et moi sommes liés. Suffisamment de choses le prouvent, je devrais être capable de la retrouver n'importe où. Mais comment faire ?

Je me concentre sur elle. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai voulu ces dernières années m'enfermer dans cette bulle de souvenirs, mes yeux se ferment. Je nous revois, chez elle, dans sa chambre. Cela ne suffit pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de la localiser. Je connaîtrais l'adresse de Grim, cela serait évidemment plus simple. Mais, je refuse l'échec, elle a besoin de moi, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la place aux doutes. Je dois cesser de penser comme un humain, je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un vampire, qui cherche sa compagne, non, qui traque sa femelle. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans mes souvenirs, au point de vouloir faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai l'esprit totalement focalisé sur elle, je cesse de respirer, repensant à son odeur à elle. La mélodie des battements de son cœur résonne dans mes oreilles pour éliminer tous les bruits environnants. J'attends, j'ignore quoi, mais je sais pouvoir la retrouver. Mon attente porte ses fruits. Nous sommes en pleine nuit, et pourtant, je ressens sur ma peau comme la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil, mon astre, ma Bella. J'ouvre les yeux et me remets à respirer, son odeur est là. Faible et discrète, mais présente. Il me reste à la suivre. Mon corps se met automatiquement en pleine vitesse, je n'ai jamais été un traqueur, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella, je suis capable de tout.

Jasper me suit, je vois bien dans son esprit que la demeure de Grim aiguise sa curiosité, historiquement parlant.

Plus la distance entre elle et moi diminue, plus son odeur emplit l'air.

Après une bonne demi-heure de course, j'entrevois une bâtisse. En me reprochant encore c'est la voix de Grim que je perçois en premier.

– Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ?

La voix de Bella est brisée par les sanglots.

– J'ignorais tout au moment du pacte, c'est après que je l'ai su.

– Tu dois le dire à Edward !

– Pour le rendre fou de chagrin ?

Je refuse d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de cette manière. Je réduis rapidement la distance de façon à ce que Grim sente ma présence.

– Il est là. Entre Edward !

J'accepte l'invitation et me retrouve face à la femme que j'aime. Elle détourne immédiatement les yeux, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas gagné. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, et bien qu'elle recule toujours les yeux rivés au sol, elle est bientôt stoppée par un meuble. Un doigt sous le menton, je la force à me regarder.

– Je t'en supplie, Edward. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

– Tant que tu souffres, je souffre. J'ignore l'ampleur de la situation, mais je sais que l'on doit y faire face ensemble. C'est trop lourd pour toi toute seule. Nous serons plus fort à deux. S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-moi être là pour toi, pour nous.

Je le vois dans ses yeux, les barrières tombent. Les larmes se multiplient. De ma main placée sur sa taille, je fais le geste de l'attirer contre moi d'une légère impulsion pour qu'elle comprenne l'invitation. Je suis soulagé de la voir se précipiter dans mes bras, elle accepte mon aide. Automatiquement, mes bras l'enferment.

– Je suis un monstre Edward.

– Non, ça, c'est moi. Quoi que tu aies fait ou que tu doives faire, tu ne seras jamais un monstre.

– Tu dis ça maintenant.

– Et je le redirais, une fois que tu m'auras tout expliqué.

J'ai le sentiment que tout ceci nous touche de très près notre couple. Un simple regard suffit pour que Grim et Jasper, qui est arrivé entre temps, s'éclipsent discrètement. Nous laissant ainsi, tout seuls.

L'expérience m'a appris que le plus dur dans le fait de faire une révélation, c'est l'amorce.

– Le prix que tu dois payer nous concerne tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

Je la sens se tendre immédiatement dans mes bras, j'essaye de voir ses yeux, mais elle s'obstine à les garder clos.

– Écoute Bella, il faut que tu me dises ce qui te ronge. Peu importe ce que c'est, rien ne peut me faire plus souffrir que ta perte.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me repousse légèrement, laissant ainsi entre nous l'espace lui permettant de me regarder.

– Je suis enceinte, Edward.

Enceinte ? Un bébé ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai été son seul amant. Moi pas humain, pas bébé. Elle est humaine, un bébé peut grandir en elle. Je peux être papa, je vais être papa. J'ai fait un bébé à Bella, un bébé d'elle et de moi, un petit être qui est nous. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie, de fierté au point qu'il double de volume, et ce nouveau volume est entièrement dédié pour ce petit être qui grandis en elle. Notre enfant, notre amour, une perfection.

– Je suis désolé.

Ses paroles accentuées de ses yeux larmoyants explosent ce sentiment de pur bonheur qui s'est emparé de moi. La réalité me rattrape. Bella va mourir, elle va mourir enceinte ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas nous faire ça !

– C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas mourir.

– Lorsque j'ai fait le pacte, j'ignorais que la vie exigée n'était pas la mienne, je suis désolé Edward.

Une vie pour une vie. La vie de ma Bella, de mon bébé. Elle l'accepte, elle est désolée ! Si mon bonheur était complet il y a encore quelques secondes, seul le néant m'entoure actuellement. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle a accepté ! La fureur monte en moi, tout doucement, dangereusement. Je la sens tout détruire sur son passage. J'ignore d'où ça peut venir une telle puissance dévastatrice, mais elle prend possession de moi entièrement. Bella a bien senti que je suis plus que furieux, parce qu'elle s'écarte de moi. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler le ton de ma voix et encore moins mes paroles. Je m'avance vers elle probablement menaçant a voir sa réaction de recul.

– Tu. Est. Désolé ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois désolé ! C'est de notre bébé qu'il s'agit !

– Je ne le savais pas Edward, si j'avais su jamais j'aurais accepté. Tu dois me croire !

– Moi je crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux ! Tu veux mourir ! Alors que notre bébé vit en toi ! Tu as offert ta vie ! Et la sienne !

– Je ne le savais pas ! Je voulais sauver Lola !

Lola ! Dire que je m'en fou à l'heure actuelle, est loin de la vérité. Je la tuerais sans le moindre remords pour sauver mon bébé ! Et personne ne pourrait me stopper !

– En condamnant notre bébé ! Une vie pour une vie ! Ce n'est pas un pacte ! C'est l'abomination du siècle !

– Ma vie ne compte pas.

Elle est là, tête basse alors qu'en moi bout la fureur d'un père à qui l'on a arraché tout espoir ! Son comportement me rend malade ! La voir si accablée ! S'excusant à tout va ! Ce n'est pas ma Bella !

– Et moi ! Je compte pour quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être la seule décisionnaire ! C'est mon bébé, autant que le tien ! Mais toi tu as déjà fait ton choix apparemment ! Tu me dégoûtes ! L'autre pute de Némésis me donne la gerbe ! Comment peut on se dire justice, et laisser-faire ça !

– Mais ne crois pas ça, elle a réagi !

Parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas fini, le calme est une notion que mon corps a oubliée, je vois bien Jasper dans l'angle de la pièce prêt à réagir. Son pouvoir glisse sur moi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de rester calme ! Ou polis ou je ne sais quoi !

– Tu vas tout me dire ! Et tout de suite !

– Elle ne tolère pas que j'aie fait appel aux Parques et non à elle pour Lola ! Et si je ne lui obéis pas en tuant Aro elle condamnera l'ensemble des âmes des personnes qui compte pour moi. Mes parents, mes amis, vous, toi, le bébé !

Notre âme ! J'ai toujours vécu dans la certitude de ne pas en avoir ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre maintenant ! Quant à celle des autres, c'est leur problème !

– Tu as donc choisi !

– Choisi ! Non, je n'ai rien choisi ! Je suis dans une situation où il n'existe pas de solutions ! Si j'obéis, je meurs, entraînant avec moi mon bébé.

– NOTRE bébé !

– Notre bébé, et si j'ignore l'ordre je vous condamne tous à l'enfer, notre bébé compris ! Avoir Némésis à dos dans le monde d'où je viens équivaut à sacrifier toutes les personnes que l'on aime. Angéla, mon père, Mélanie ils sont tous en attente de jugement !

Une âme ne peut être jugée que si l'on meurt. Suffit que Bella et le bébé restent en vie. Les autres et bien, ce n'est toujours pas mon problème !

– Peu m'importe, c'est notre bébé le plus important !

– Aro prévoit un génocide humain ! Tu crois pouvoir créer une famille heureuse avec de telles bases !

Un génocide ? Non, ce n'est pas le monde que je veux pour mon bébé, Aro doit mourir.

– Je le tuerais moi même s'il le faut et j'emmerde tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un dieu ou une déesse ! Je ne leur dois rien !

– Tu ne devrais pas les provoquer ainsi.

Ils me volent ma femme ! Mon bébé ! Et en plus, il ne faudrait pas les vexer ! Comment peut-elle avoir de telles paroles ?

– Mais putain ! Il est où le problème ! On t'encule à sec et toi tu ne dis rien !

– Lors du pacte, lorsque l'on m'a proposé une vie pour une vie j'ai stupidement cru que c'était la mienne, si j'avais su réellement, jamais je n'aurais accepté. Oui, je devrais me battre, hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Toutes mes pensées, mes sentiments sont compressés par l'écœurement que j'ai de moi-même. Je l'ai condamnée, alors que j'aurais dû protéger notre bébé plus que tout le monde. Je devrais pouvoir trouver la force en moi, mais à chaque fois la voix des Parques m'emplisse la tête, j'ai accepté. Moi qui me dis être la protection des innocents, j'ai échangé l'avenir d'une enfant contre une autre alors que j'aurais dû créer une surprotection. Grim m'a toujours dit que les pactes que les dieux passent avec les humains sont toujours à leur bénéfice personnel, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop facile pour être réellement honnête, mais non. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, et je l'ai condamné.

J'ai du mal à comprendre tant elle pleure. Mais elle va réagir parce que je jure devant… non, pas lui, mais, peu importe, elle va devoir se bouger.

– Et ça te suffit ! Tu te complais dans ça ! Mais bordel ! Tu es sensée être une guerrière ! Et non, toi tu te laisses faire !

– Je n'ai pas le choix !

C'est la phrase de trop. Je me précipite sur elle. Je suis brutalement stoppé par son bouclier physique. Tant mieux ! Il est solide, c'est pile ce qu'il me faut. J'enchaîne les coups ! Évidemment, rien ne l'ébranle.

– On a toujours le choix ! Tu m'entends TOUJOURS ! Je t'interdis de me dire le contraire ! Toi et moi sommes mieux placé que n'importe qui pour le savoir !

– C'est un leurre, on pense avoir le choix.

Elle continue de pleurer, sa voix n'est que murmure, et ce, depuis le début de ses révélations ! Elle est résignée ! J'enrage de plus en plus. Je sens des mains qui tentent de me retenir, mais elles ne réussissent à rien. Ce putain de bouclier n'a jamais autant été mis à l'épreuve qu'à cet instant. Je m'entends hurler, ce n'est pas mon esprit qui parle, mais bien mon désespoir.

– Peut-être que tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé finalement.

– Edward ne dit pas ça !

– Et pourquoi, ça expliquerait que tu ne trouves pas la force de te battre.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

J'entends Grim ordonner je ne sais quoi à Jasper. On m'entrave, me force à m'éloigner, je repousse tout avec facilité. Mais ma colère est d'une telle force que je la sens me serpenter tout le corps. Ça investit mes bras, mes jambes je me sens invincible. Ma vision se trouble. Je vois que Bella a commencé elle aussi à réagir puisque des flammes dansent sur mon corps, mais évidemment ne me font aucun mal. Il te faudra trouver autre chose ma belle ! Tu vas réagir et te battre, contre moi s'il le faut, mais tu vas retrouver ton instinct de survie et surtout ton envie de vivre. Les tentatives pour me stopper se sont arrêtées, mais mes coups contre le bouclier redoublent, jusqu'au moment où l'une de mes attaques ne trouve plus de résistance, son bouclier a cédé. Je me précipite sur Bella pour qu'enfin elle commence à réellement se rebeller, contre moi, contre tout. Lorsque je m'approche d'elle, je sais qu'elle va tenter quelque chose, il ne peut en être autrement. Ce sont ses yeux qui me stoppent, marron. Ils n'ont pas changé de couleur. Les flammes autour de nous ne sont pas les siennes ! Ce n'est pas elle qui les génère, elles sont mienne !

Cette demi-seconde me coûte ma prise, Grim m'empoigne et me propulse dans le jardin.

– Tu te calmes ! Immédiatement ! Je suis de ton côté, je suis d'accord avec toi. Reprends ton calme, canalise ta colère.

Me calmer ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre lui aussi ! Je me jette sur lui, et si à une époque j'avais pu le craindre, là maintenant je ne crains plus rien ni personne ! Mes coups sont d'une efficacité rare, à la plus grande surprise de mon adversaire, qui ne met pas une seconde à me les rendre. Un hurlement retentit, c'est Bella ! Je vois Grim stopper en plein élan à plus d'un mètre de moi. Le bouclier de Bella a repris ses fonctions, il me protège. Mais il ne la protège plus de moi.

Je me jette sur elle, toujours bien décidé à la voir réagir, c'est à ce moment là où je sens des odeurs familières. Ma famille est là. Emett est déjà sur moi, suivi de rose. Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. Le combat avec Grim bien que court, m'a permis m'extérioriser. Je me laisse maîtriser. Évidemment, c'est la voix de Carlisle qui se fait entendre.

– Nous somme arriver a temps grâce à la vision d'Alice. Fils, tu dois reprendre ton calme !

– Ta gueule Carlisle ! Tu ne sais rien ! Elle est enceinte et elle se laisse mourir ! Elle attend mon bébé ! Et elle ne veut même pas vivre !

Grim nous laisse à peine quelques secondes pour faire un aller-retour dans son salon, il s'approche de moi.

– Il fallait bien se douter que leur lien était plus fort que l'on pouvait le croire, ce qui touche Isabella te touche. Félicitations ! Pour une première, tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je le comprends au moment où il me passe autour du cou l'amulette de Bella. À la seconde même où j'ai le bijou sur moi, un calme m'envahit, ce n'est pas Jasper, c'est différent. Toute la fureur, qui me parcourait les membres se rétracte, pour laisser place au vide. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été saoul lors de ma vie humaine, mais j'ai une sensation de gueule de bois terrible, au point que j'ai du mal à me remémorer ce qui vient de se passer. Grim est toujours près de moi, avec un regard… inquiet !

– Il va falloir que tu te remettes sur pied tout seul, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser.

Je vois Bella qui s'agenouille près de moi. Je sais que je voulais la… blesser. Non, j'ai pas pu faire ça ! Elle est enceinte, elle porte notre bébé ! Comment ai-je pu penser lever la main sur elle !

– Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa voix est douce, se qui me fait sentir encore plus misérable, parce que je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut même pas.

– Mal.

– Ça va passer. Les premières fois, sont perturbante, pas que l'on s'y fait avec le temps, mais on apprend à gérer. Lâchez-le, on ne risque plus rien. La crise est passée.

Je me sens libérer, voir Bella me tendre la main finit de m'achever. Les événements me reviennent en brides, elle ne peut pas me tendre la main après tout ça. Je suis toujours là à observer sa main tendue lorsque j'entends de nouveau sa voix.

– Je comprends que je puisse te dégoûter, pardonne moi.

Elle va pour s'en aller, mais je la retiens.

– Bella, on doit se battre.

Elle ne répond pas, et se contente de baisser les yeux. Ma tentative de vouloir la voir réagir s'est soldée par un pitoyable échec. Toute ma famille se dirige vers la bâtisse, nous laissant seuls. Un sentiment de fatigue m'envahit. Si j'avais été humain, sans aucun doute que je m'écroulerais. Je me rends compte de ce qu'elle vit au quotidien, et sur une tout autre échelle. De sa main libre, elle caresse le médaillon que j'ai autour du cou.

– Je n'imaginais pas le voir sur toi.

– C'est toujours aussi aveuglant ?

– Oui, et souvent beaucoup plus violent. Tu n'as blessé personne, c'est un miracle.

– Non, le miracle, il est là.

Je dis ça en déposant la main sur son ventre.

– J'aimerais tellement te donner ce que tu veux. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas furieuse contre tous ceux qui en veulent à notre bébé ou à vous, c'est là en moi, quelque part, je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à surpasser le fait que je suis responsable de tout. C'est ma faute.

– Bella ? Edward ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais la famille voudrait quelques réponses.

C'est le plus délicat qu'Emett puisse faire.

– On devrait rentrer.

– Je n'abandonnerais pas Bella.

– Non, ça, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai abandonné et condamné notre bébé.

Je comprends mon erreur. Elle n'est pas résignée, elle est accablée de douleur et de chagrin. C'est ça qui la bouffe et qui étouffe tout le reste. En revenant vers les autres, je croise le regard de Jasper, dure et froid. Lui qui me disait être du côté de Bella j'imagine bien son sentiment envers moi à l'heure actuelle. C'est pourtant à lui que je dois demander de l'aide. Comme il l'a souligné, il peut interagir sur les sentiments de Bella et si comme je le crois c'est bien sa culpabilité qui est la cause de son manque de combativité il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Une fois arrivés, nous retrouvons Grim face à tous en train de parler de la grossesse de Bella. J'en profite pour aller voir Jasper pour lui demander, ou plutôt lui imploré son aide. Je m'adresse à lui à voix basse, lui n'a pas besoin de me parler pour me répondre.

– Jasper, peux-tu ressentir les sentiments de Bella ?

« Oui ».

– Je pense que c'est sa culpabilité qui anéantit tout le reste. Si tu pouvais amoindrir ce sentiment peut-être que…

– Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Edward ! Parce que moi contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais douté d'elle. Je connais son panel de sentiment bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Là, où toi, il t'a fallu quasiment en arriver à la tuer, moi je le savais déjà. Alors, tais-toi ! J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer.

Moi qui avais voulu être discret, c'est encore une fois rater. La phrase dite ouvertement devant tout le monde a fait suspendre le temps dans le salon. Tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. Après ce bref entracte, le fil de la conversation reprend. Je vois Bella assise dans l'angle du canapé, prête à recevoir les foudres de tous.

Notre mère prend place près de Bella, elle s'assoit à ses côté. Bella conserve la tête baissée et rapproche ses genoux de son torse pour y enfouir son visage. La voir ainsi me fait mal.

– Pourquoi Bella ?

Les mains de Bella agrippent le tissu de son pantalon comme si cette simple question était une lame qu'on lui aurait enfoncée dans le corps, lorsque je vois jasper en faire de même, j'imagine que la douleur doit être réellement insoutenable.

– J'ai offert la vie de mon enfant, pour sauver Lola.

Elle prononce la phrase comme une sentence, un jugement, le sien. Après quelques secondes de choc, notre mère pose un regard dur sur Bella.

– Quoi ?

– Il n'a jamais été question de ma vie. Je le croyais, mais en réalité il s'agissait de mon bébé.

Esmé articule chaque mot à outrance comme pour être certaine qu'elle se fait bien comprendre.

– Donc tu ne le savais pas.

– Non. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que ma vie n'avait pas la valeur escomptée. J'ai condamné mon propre enfant.

La réponse d'Esmé nous laisse tous sans voix.

– Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai condamné mon propre enfant, nous sommes donc toutes les deux coupables d'infanticides.

Si les mots avaient pour but de choquer Bella, c'est réussi. Elle se relève d'un bon, avec dans les yeux toute la détermination que l'on peut avoir devant pareil blasphème. Jasper bouge. Il se déplace doucement, mais il n'a qu'un seul but. Se rapprocher de Bella, dans son esprit, seuls les mots « encore Esmé » raisonnent.

– Esmé ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la mort de votre fils. Vous avez été maltraité par un salop ! Vous êtes une victime, en rien une meurtrière. Dire que je vous ai moi-même soufflé pareille connerie me fais comprendre à quel point je ne vaux rien.

À son tour, notre mère se lève pour aller au devant de Bella. Elle lui prend la main, et répond à la tirade de Bella avec une voix qui ne laisse pas de place au doute.

– Bien sûr que si ! Parce que j'aurais dû quitter son père. J'aurais dû ne pas perdre connaissance ce soir-là, pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à mon bébé. C'était mon devoir en tant que mère. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seules mères dans ce cas là, tu sais. Toutes les mères des victimes que tu as croisées sont elles aussi coupables, elle aurait dû voir le mal être chez leurs enfants. Tu peux rajouter à la liste, toutes les mères qui auraient dû être présente pour leur bébé mort en détresse nocturne, ou qui n'ont pas su choisir la nourrisse chez qui l'enfant se trouvait en danger, il y a aussi celle qui auraient du être près de leurs enfants pendant qu'ils étaient victime d'un accident domestique.

Rosalie entre en scène, sur le même ton qu'Esmé.

– Mais cela ne s'arrête pas aux mères. Je suis la seule responsable de mon propre malheur, si j'avais écouté mes parents je ne serais jamais rentré si tard, et je ne me serais pas fait violer.

Jasper fait un signe à Esmé, qui est à l'affût de son signal, « frappe fort » est prononcé, si bas que seuls les vampires ont pu entendre. Elle reprend la tirade.

– Nous pouvons peut-être aussi qualifier certains enfants de coupable. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas suffisamment écoutés les recommandations de leurs parents sur les dangers de parler à des inconnus, il y a aussi…

Si Bella était accablée il y a quelques secondes les paroles d'Esmé et de Rose la mettent dans une colère que je ne l'imaginer pas capable de générer. Jasper en est au point de calmer ses propres grognements sur Esmé, et focalise tout son esprit sur Bella. Je la vois qui n'a plus rien de fragile, elle est déterminée, le plan d'Esmé m'apparaît comme un chef-d'œuvre. Elle a réveillé le côté « Isa », parce que la femme qui répond à notre mère n'est plus du tout une petite humaine fragile ou découragée.

– **STOP** ! Une victime n'est pas coupable. Je ne tolère pas ses mots ! Imaginer que l'on puisse qualifier un enfant de coupable des sévices qu'il a pu vivre, c'est tout simplement inacceptable !

– Nous sommes bien d'accord. Tout comme Rosalie n'est pas coupable, les mères ne le sont pas non plus. Je ne suis pas coupable, et toi non plus. Tu n'as pas échangé ton enfant ! C'est ta vie que tu as mise en jeu ! Et uniquement ta vie. Tu es victime de tout ça, pas coupable, enfonces toi ça dans le crâne !

– Je ne suis pas une victime !

Ils ont bel et bien réveillé Isa !

– À tes yeux, tu as toujours été coupable ou bourreau. Il est temps que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas faire face à tout seule, surtout aujourd'hui où tu es la victime. J'ai mis des années avant de le comprendre, mais on n'a pas des années devant nous ! Tu es victime, et il faut que tu l'acceptes !

– Ce que je ressens est tellement écrasant. C'est partout en moi Esmé ! Dans mes pensées, tout le temps, à chaque seconde, c'est comme…

– Un poison ? Un sentiment qui te serre le cœur tellement fort que tu ne peux plus respirer, et quand tu le fais c'est encore pire. Tu demandes quel aurait été son premier mot, à quel âge aurait-il marché ? Quel aurait été le son de son rire ?

– Oui.

– Je connais par cœur ces questions, pour me les être posées avant toi, et ce, depuis bien longtemps, je peux t'aider comme toutes les personnes ici présentes. Mais, sache que la seule réelle réponse que tu obtiendras à toutes tes questions sera la même que moi. Le sentiment de culpabilité vient de l'amour inconditionné que l'on porte à nos enfants et c'est tout. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas que tu aimes cet enfant ?

– Évidemment que je l'aime.

– Très bien, alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je ne vais pas te promettre que tout ira bien et que nous allons trouver une solution à tout ceci, mais je te promets que nous allons tous nous battre contre cette injustice. Parce que non seulement tu as été dupé, mais aussi manipulé, ne penses-tu pas ?

Je peux suivre en direct l'évolution de ses sentiments grâce aux pensées de Jasper qui m'offre malgré tout un résumé. « J'ai amoindri la culpabilité pour laisser place à la fureur que les filles ont déclenchée. Bella a toujours été altruiste, que les autres se fassent du mal est un générateur important chez elle, du moins suffisamment pour créer une ouverture conséquente pour moi. Toi tu n'as fait que l'accabler encore plus ! »

– Manipulé, oui à un point que je ne sais même plus quand tout cela a commencé !

– La culpabilité d'une mère envers son enfant est le pire des sentiments, nous le savons toutes les deux. Je me demande bien pourquoi avoir fait en sorte de te faire ressentir ceci si ce n'est par peur de ce que tu serais capable de faire si tu arrivais à mettre ce sentiment de côté.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

– Vois ce que tu es Isabella. Tu es forte, déterminer, mais ta plus grande force est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, ton cœur, ton amour. Pendant que tu te renfermes sur toi à cause de ce que tu aurais dû savoir ou faire cela donne le champ libre aux autres. Tu l'as dit toi même, tout a été minutieusement calculé.

– Tout a commencé avec le Pacte, Aro a créé la situation.

– Pour faire en sorte de t'affaiblir toi. Si le plan de son attaque avait fonctionné, à l'heure où je te parle, Grim devrait être mort, et toi enfermé dans cette bulle écrasante de sentiments. Nous serions totalement désarmés et démunis lui laissant une totale liberté. Mais il n'en est rien, puisque Grim est en vie et que je refuse de te voir te molester pour un acte où tu n'es en rien responsable. Pense à Lola. Que se serait-il passé si tu l'avais retrouvée morte ?

Jasper réagit instantanément a ces mots « Esmé, tu es un génie ».

– Je serais à Volterra à l'heure qu'il est.

Je retrouve la détermination de la guerrière que j'ai appris à connaître et aimer ces derniers temps, leur plan à fonctionner.

– Parce que forte de ta colère, rien ne t'aurait, arrêter, et il le sait. Alors que de t'enterrer vivante dans le prochain deuil de ton enfant lui permet d'être certain de te garder en constante faiblesse.

– Mais comment l'a-t-il su ? Moi même je ne connaissais pas l'existence de mon enfant, qui lui a dit ? Comment a-t-il pu avoir les faveurs des Parques ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir mener une autre attaque ?

– Et pourquoi les Parques ont dû passer par un pacte, ne sont elles pas maîtresse de la destinée de tous ?

– Pourquoi Némésis sachant tout cela a insisté pour que je revienne ?

– Ce sont des questions qui exigent des réponses, es-tu prête pour cette enquête, Isa ?

– Si nous suivons ton raisonnement, culpabiliser revient à jouer le jeu de l'ennemie.

– Oui.

– L'espoir que tu infiltres en moi me terrifie.

– Tu ne seras pas seule, une petite dizaine de vampires est là pour toi, pour vous. Que fait-on Isabella ?

Elle se retourne les yeux droit dans ceux de jasper, la situation en elle-même n'a pas changé et pourtant un immense soulagement m'envahit.

– Jasper, il nous faut une stratégie.

– Avec le plus grand des plaisirs, petite sœur. Grim ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

– À tiens ! On pense à moi ? Trop d'honneur, il faut pas. Oui ce n'est pas comme si depuis tout à l'heure vous étiez en train de crier à la trahison envers Némésis ! Savez-vous dans quelle situation vous me mettez ?

Bella s'approche de Grim et lui prend la main. Je déteste toujours autant ce geste.

– Grim, je ne te demande rien. Mais ils ont raison, je ne peux pas me laisser faire sans rien dire.

– J'ai juré de te protéger, si nous partons du principe que ce… bébé vit en toi, qu'il fait partie de toi, je dois lui devoir protection aussi, on va dire ça comme ça.

Il s'éloigne vers l'étage. Il est dépité, c'est à son tour d'être résigné.

– Lola est réveillée avec tout ce merdier. Je préfère encore aller jouer la nounou que d'en entendre plus, moi Grim reaper, nounou de service ! Un bébé, avec un vampire, non, mais j'aurais tout vu moi dans ce monde. Grim reaper, un boulot tranquille, tu parles ! Depuis que j'ai des filles de Forks sous mon toit le Tartare me paraît un endroit de villégiature. Un bébé vampire, compter par sur moi pour changer les couches !

Bella se retourne vers la famille.

– Il nous aidera, il n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu, mais on peut compter sur lui. Alors, on commence par quoi ?

Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Carlisle est auprès de Bella.

– On commence par t'ausculter !

– Je me sens très bien, enfin hormis le moral que je dois à mon frère. N'est-ce pas Jasper ?

– Je plaide coupable, j'amoindris ta culpabilité au maximum pour que tes instincts reprennent le dessus, je suis désolé, de te manipuler aussi.

– Ne le sois pas, bien que cela me fasse bizarre je dois avouer que ça fait du bien aussi, j'ai la sensation de me retrouver plus… moi. De plus si ça peut avoir la possibilité de sauver… notre bébé je t'en donne l'autorisation avec plaisir.

Ça, c'est ma nana ! Je me dirige vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

– Notre bébé.

– C'est une fille.

– Quoi ?

– C'est une fille. Némésis me l'a dit.

Une fille, une petite princesse qu'il faut protéger. Je passe la main sur le ventre de ma belle, ma fille est là et tant que je serais sur cette terre je ferais tout pour elle. Carlisle interrompt mon rêve éveiller.

– Je dois prendre ta tension et te faire quelques examens.

– Carlisle je vais très bien !

– Toi oui, moi, non ! Je vais être grand-père, j'ai bientôt cinq siècles et mon aîné va avoir un bébé ! Alors, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien ! Que ce bébé va bien ! Comme ça, j'irais bien !

– D'accord, je pense avoir saisi. Mais il n'y a aucun instrument médical ici.

La voix de Grim se fait entendre, assez forte pour que Bella aussi l'entende.

– DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE, QUATRIÈME PORTE À GAUCHE, CARLISLE TROUVERA CE QU'IL FAUT.

– Grim, que fais-tu avec du matériel médical ?

– TE CONNAISSANT ON SE DEMANDE

– Je ne suis pas sourde !

– Non juste bouché à tes heures.

– J'ai entendu !

– Tant mieux.

Et en effet, Grim dispose d'une pièce complète d'instruments médicaux, Carlisle est dans son élément.

L'auscultation bien que fort longue, ne donne pas grand-chose, enfin si, le principal, la maman se porte comme un charme.

Nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls. Le calme après la tempête, ou avant, on s'en fou, on est ensemble. Bella m'a conduit dans l'une des nombreuses pièces, la bibliothèque. Bella restera toujours Bella.

– Tu es conscient Edward que nous devons parler de ce qui s'est produit cette nuit ?

– Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi, je n'avais pas compris le vrai problème. Te dire que je me sens nul est loin du compte. Ça a fait beaucoup d'un coup, et te voir aussi résigner ça m'a rendu fou.

– Je ne te parle pas de ta réaction, je parle de ça !

Elle me désigne du doigt l'amulette, j'avoue l'avoir oublié elle.

– Ah ça ! Et bien, je n'ai pas trop d'explications.

– Grim va probablement te harceler dans les prochains jours, mais je serais là.

Comme pour répondre à ce que Bella vient de me dire, Grim m'envoie ses pensées « C'est rien de le dire ». Je préfère l'ignorer pour le moment.

– Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître important, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

Bella se love dans mes bras et encercle ma poitrine.

– Tu as raison, on verra plus tard, mais gardes le collier en permanence s'il te plaît.

– Oui maman.

Au moment où les mots franchissent ma bouche, je me rends compte que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais elle ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes, elle relève les yeux sur moi, et j'aime beaucoup ce que j'y vois.

– Viens.

– Elle ouvre une porte mitoyenne et nous pénétrons dans une immense salle de bain, équiper d'un jacuzzi.

– Bella ?

– Grim m'a toujours dit qu'après un débordement il est important que je me détende, il doit en être de même pour toi.

– Tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je suis enceinte, un bain relaxant doit faire partie des trucs conseiller, non ?

– Fortement conseiller ! Surtout avec le papa.

– Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hormones des femmes enceintes ?

– J'aime de plus en plus cette salle de bain.

La journée a été l'une des plus chaotiques que nous avons eues, mais là, dans mes bras, se tiens la femme que j'aime, qui me souris avec toute la luxure que l'on peut mettre sur des lèvres. Elle porte mon bébé, ma fille et elle vont bien toutes les deux. Égoïstement pour le moment ça suffit à mon bonheur.

– Alors, on le prend ce bain ?

– Laisse-moi prendre soin de te dévêtir avant, Madame Cullen.

– Madame Cullen ?

– Plus tard mon ange, plus tard.

Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je peux avoir pour elle. Son corps se réveille instantanément et par la même occasion le mien aussi. C'est officiel, ce bain sera le meilleur de toute mon existence.


	32. Le bon, la brute et le truand

_**Fin du chapitre 31**_

_La journée a été l'une des plus chaotiques que nous avons eues, mais là, dans mes bras, se tiens la femme que j'aime, qui me souris avec toute la luxure que l'on peut mettre sur des lèvres. Elle porte mon bébé, ma fille et elle vont bien toutes les deux. Égoïstement pour le moment ça suffit à mon bonheur._

– _Alors, on le prend ce bain ?_

– _Laisse-moi prendre soin de te dévêtir avant, Madame Cullen._

– _Madame Cullen ?_

– _Plus tard mon ange, plus tard._

_Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je peux avoir pour elle. Son corps se réveille instantanément et par la même occasion le mien aussi. C'est officiel, ce bain sera le meilleur de toute mon existence._

**Chapitre 32**

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que Bella et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ce temps avait été nécessaire pour plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, Bella avait réellement besoin de dormir. Elle s'était assoupie après notre petite séance de relaxation, et ne s'était réveillée que dix heures plus tard. L'avoir près de moi, me permettait aussi de souffler. J'avais voulu mettre de côté ce qui s'était passé, mais la sensation de fatigue était présente. Ne pouvant évidemment pas dormir, avoir la femme que j'aime dans mes bras reste le plus efficace en terme de repos.

Il nous avait aussi fallu prendre du temps pour Brass et Lola.

Bella nous avait expliqué leur plan, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau passé. Nous avions trouvé l'idée grandiose, mais la mise en place en fut toute autre.

Grim avait dû s'immerger dans le subconscient de l'un et de l'autre, et cela, pendant plusieurs heures de rang. Les deux victimes du passé ont souffert à cause de leur mémoire, et il en a été de même pour toute la famille Cullen, et pas seulement.

Je n'avais pas bien saisi le fait que Bella et Grim refusaient de pratiquer cela sur les autres victimes, mais en voyant l'implication qu'il avait dû fournir je l'ai compris. Oui, il efface la mémoire, mais au prix de vivres au premier degré tout ce qu'il souhaite supprimer ou modifier. Les peurs, les souffrances devenaient siennes tout le temps de la séance.

Il avait commencé par Brass.

Il restera à mes yeux, un homme au courage exemplaire.

Brass sera toujours pour nous l'image d'un survivant, qui avait dû faire face à ce qui est la plus grande des craintes de notre clan, la mort de sa famille.

J'ai vécu à travers ses pensées, la perte de sa fille qu'il avait enterré, sans l'avoir connu.

Je suis, et resterais, bouleversé pendant longtemps devant les images de ce qui constitue aujourd'hui ma principale phobie.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, non pour lui, mais pour les deux femmes de sa vie.

Il n'était pas présent pour elles au moment où elles avaient besoin de lui.

Se nourrissant de cette culpabilité il en avait fait une force. Une armure inébranlable qui s'était donnée pour mission de la revêtir afin de combattre dans le but de faire un monde plus juste.

Je ne pense pas être capable de tant de résistance.

Le plus dur restera malgré tout Lola.

Toute la famille fut à son chevet.

Nous le lui devions, car nous aurions dû empêcher tout ça.

Mais plus la séance avançait et plus nous avions également besoin de nous soutenir les uns les autres.

Le simple fait, de décrire une pareille scène est inconcevable. Le vocabulaire ne possède pas de mot convenant pour de pareilles atrocités.

Ses hurlements resteront dans nos cœurs et cela pour toujours.

Leur départ avait été lourd d'émotions, mais voir Lola sourire en disant « je t'aime » à son papa, nous avait aussi réchauffé le cœur.

Le passé était enterré à tout jamais, et ils recommençaient une vie, qu'ils méritaient tous les deux.

Alors, oui deux jours nous avaient été nécessaires, mais aujourd'hui il nous faut avancer.

Nous devons établir une stratégie visant à éliminer Aro.

Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de nous consulter pour tous être d'accord sur un point crucial, Bella ne doit pas se battre.

Les pensées de ma famille sont unanimes sur ça.

La position de Grim face à tout cela est plus délicate, je le laisse seul juge, car je suis certain qu'il pensera toujours en priorité au bien-être de sa protégée.

La réunion se passe autour de la table de notre hôte. Disposée au centre d'une pièce au thème médiéval. Je serais tenté d'imaginer qu'il s'agit réellement de la légendaire table ronde ayant accueilli les plus grands chevaliers. Grim est le témoin de l'histoire, alors s'il m'évoquait quelques paroles au sujet du fameux Graal je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de le croire.

Mais nous ne sommes pas chevaliers, nous sommes des vampires avec l'attention monopolisée par un combat qui devra se jouer d'ici peu.

Alice et Rosalie travail en binôme sur notre faille informatique. Cela s'était révélé vrai. Alice enrage devant pareille chose. Elle est notre bill Gates, c'est elle qui s'était chargée des infiltrations dans les systèmes informatiques de la brigade. Elle l'avait mené d'une main fine et délicate, car Keïzachi était, à ses dires, un adversaire de poids, sur le point de vue informatique. Sa victoire avait été totale puisqu'elle avait pu trouver un moyen de contourner la totalité des barrières placées par l'informaticien et réunir le maximum d'information sur Bella. Le suivi des dossiers pour les victimes était d'une valeur inestimable pour Esmé lui permettant à son tour de tisser la toile des différents détectives afin de suivre l'évolution des enfants. Que quelqu'un a pu se servir de son travail pour nuire la rend malade. Elle s'est secrètement juré de leur rendre la pareille. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un exutoire. Alice n'ayant jamais été en contacte avec les Rois Volturi, est aveugle concernant leurs projets. Je la vois souvent se concentrer en regardant discrètement Bella, mais là aussi elle ne voit rien. Son vœu le plus cher serait d'entrevoir sa nièce, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et je dois avouer que ça me rassurerait aussi.

Rosalie avait été en charge de classifier les informations que Alice découvrait. C'est comme ça que nous avions compris d'où venait la source des adresses des victimes. Rosalie se sent responsable de la mort des proches de Bella. Mélanie est devenue pour ma sœur ce qu'était Lola pour Bella, elle vengera la petite.

Nous autres travaillons sur le prochain combat, plusieurs idées avaient été évoquées, mais comprenaient de sérieuses défaillances. Jasper, notre tacticien, ne peu malheureusement pas se donner entièrement à son art sur les stratégies guerrières, contenir les sentiments de Bella lui demande une attention considérable. Mais s'il y a deux jours c'était la culpabilité qu'il se devait de combattre aujourd'hui il minimise la rage qui bout dans les veines de ma bien aimée. Il me dit qu'il essaie de l'aider, mais qu'il lui est de plus en plus difficile d'avoir le contrôle sur Bella. Si je n'avais pas une entière confiance dans les dires de mon frère jamais je ne pourrais soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Elle est aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile, personne ne pourrait croire qu'une tempête fait se déchaîne en elle.

Bella travaille aussi sur une tactique, d'un autre genre.

Le sujet, « Comment engloutir l'équivalent de son poids en quelques heures ».

Évidemment, je suis heureux qu'elle prenne soin de manger régulièrement. Mais elle en est, pour l'instant, à deux banana split et trois Calzones, sachant qu'il est 9 h 30.

Ce qui me rassure est que bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin de l'attacher pour l'empêcher d'aller combattre, puisqu'elle ne pourra tout simplement plus bouger.

Mon observation est tout sauf discrète. Excédée d'être fixée, Bella lève les yeux sur moi dans un regard assorti à son agacement.

Il faut dire que depuis que je lui ai confisqué son paquet de cigarettes, elle n'est pas forcément de bonne humeur.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, mon ange !

Le manque de concentration de Bella ne doit pas être à la convenance de Grim, puisqu'à son tour, il la rappelle à l'ordre. Lui non plus n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que l'on se serve de son jacuzzi pour nos ébats. Surtout depuis que Rose et Emmett y avaient goûté également.

– Est-ce que Gargantua pourrait lever deux secondes le nez de son assiette ? Pour participer à la mise en place d'un combat d'où va dépendre son avenir ?

Elle repousse sa pizza, avec un soupir qui en dit long sur sa façon de penser, tout en répondant à Grim.

– Ça fait des heures que vous parlez pour ne rien dire !

Même s'il ne répond pas directement il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas voir que Grim aussi est à bout de patience. Tout y est. Son regard, le grincement de dents, les doigts qui rythment son agacement sur la table. Tout, sauf le son de sa voix qu'il tente de garder calme. Lui aussi peut lire dans les pensées de Jasper, et il sait que Bella est instable. J'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de mettre l'amulette autour du cou de Bella plutôt que du mien, mais Grim avait été ferme. Je suis incapable de le gérer, donc je dois rester sous parfait contrôle. Fin des négociations.

– Excuse-moi ! Pour ne rien dire ? Nous essayons de trouver des solutions, nous envisageons plusieurs possibilités.

– Tu parles de possibilités ! La première, envoyer l'un de nous en terrain ennemi, en imaginant que grâce à ton hypnose, Aro n'y verra que du feu. Ce n'est pas une solution, c'est du meurtre au premier degré ! La seconde, leur tendre un piège, sur notre propre terrain. Ne sachant même pas ce qu'il va nous tomber dessus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne savons toujours pas comment ces nouveaux nés sont créés, on ne peut pas présumer de leur nombre. Ah ! Et sans oublier, l'une de mes préférées. Faire appel à vos différents contacts, en vue d'un combat que vous dites loyal, et qui comporterait le détail, que je ne fasse pas partie du combat, en vue de me protéger. Si, nous écartons le fait, que de multiplier nos alliés cela multiplie aussi les chances que des infos filtrent, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, de vous laisser partir au combat, sans moi.

Elle avait dit tout ceci en accentuant sur le gestuel, et le regard est droit et sans aucun doute déterminé. Solidement attaché à celui de Grim qui a de plus en plus de mal à rester calme.

– D'accord, nous voilà éclairés de ton avis sur nos stratégies. Dans ce cas, expose-nous la tienne.

– Le problème est à Volterra, nous allons à Volterra !

– Un suicide collectif ? Magnifique ! N'apprendras-tu jamais de tes erreurs ? Réfléchir avant d'agir est bien souvent la clé d'un combat Isabella ! Je pensais que le pacte t'avait servi de leçon !

Je vois Jasper s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son siège, j'en déduis que le feu n'est plus très loin de la poudre. Nous pourrions essayer d'intervenir, Carlisle ou Esmé sont très fort pour calmer les esprits, mais nous avions appris, à nos dépens, que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Les disputes entre Bella et Grim, bien que public, restent d'ordre privé, c'est elle et lui. Bien mal inspiré, celui qui cherche à les interrompre, car le malheureux se retrouve sujet aux foudres communes des deux qui maîtrisent l'art de renvoyer le négociateur dans ses cordes.

– Écoute-moi attentivement, Grim ! J'apprends, de mes erreurs, parce que je te rappelle, que c'est de la vie de mon bébé qui est en jeu. Mais, que l'on soit ici ou là-bas, les inconnues de l'équation restent identiques. Organiser une attaque, sur le terrain adverse, nous permet de profiter de l'effet de surprise, sur bien des niveaux. Premièrement, ils n'attendent certainement pas un débarquement, deuxièmement, ils ignorent que je suis d'attaque, et troisièmement, nous avons découvert que Edward pouvait puiser dans mon pouvoir. Une alliance entre lui et moi pourrait être la clé de ce combat, plus nous attendons et plus eux se préparent !

– Edward est totalement novice en ce qui concerne la maîtrise de tout cela ! Il ne sera jamais capable de s'en servir durant un combat.

– Il est capable de le faire ! Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas le préparer ! Ce pouvoir touche la propriété de Némésis, il est de ton devoir de lui inculquer le savoir-faire.

C'en est trop pour Grim qui se relève avec force, entraînant la chute de son siège. Sa voix qui était calme devient cinglante.

– Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai le devoir de faire !

– Il a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de lui ! S'il doit participer au combat, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas savoir de quoi il est capable, ça, c'est suicidaire !

– Je sais !

– Alors qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?

Grim sait qu'il a perdu cette bataille, ce qui le pousse a envoyé Bella sur une autre.

– Nous n'avons pas abordé le principal sujet, une fois que nous avons récupéré l'amulette, on fait quoi ? On te regarde mourir ?

Le pianotage incessant provenant des claviers informatiques se tut, l'instinct de survie ne nous a jamais foudroyés comme à cette seconde. Tous les membres réunis autour de la table s'enfoncent dans leur fauteuil, nous faisant descendre d'un cran, espoir muet de nous faire oublier. Car c'est au tour de Bella de s'être levé. Les mains plaquées sur le bois devant elle, pour répondre à son adversaire.

– Tu veux entendre quoi ? Que je n'ai pas un plan détailler pour tous les événements qui vont suivre ? Oui, tu as raison ! J'ignore ce qu'il se passera après, mais cela fait partie des inconnues du théorème qui ne changent pas le problème en lui même, nous devons neutraliser Aro. Ici, là-bas, à deux ou à cent, ne changera en rien qu'une fois ce bijou en sécurité, nous ne pouvons présumer de ce qui se passera !

– Tu ne peux pas présumer ? Donc tu doutes que Némésis te rappelle à elle ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Par contre, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, elle a tenu particulièrement à ce que je sois présente ! On ne peut pas passer outre ça !

– Tu lui fais confiance ?

– Non… si..., je n'en sais rien. À force de recevoir un surdosage d'espoir continuellement j'arrive à penser que peut-être elle saura se montrer clémente. Si je perds ce faible espoir, comment veux-tu que je me batte !

– En admettant qu'elle t'offre la possibilité de rester, cela n'enlève pas la menace des Parques.

– Oui ! Oui ! Eh oui ! Je sais ! Mais, de deux choses l'une, nous sortons de cette pièce immédiatement, commencer à nous préparer pour un combat qui ne saurait tarder, ou, l'on passe le restant de la journée, à essayer d'imaginer des solutions sur des problèmes dont on ignore la quasi-totalité. Mais sache que si je n'ai pas une dose d'action dans les cinq minutes qui viennent je ne réponds plus de rien !

– Amen !

Son intervention coûte à Emmett un regard incendiaire de Grim, mais a eu aussi pour effet d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie.

– Bien ! Eh bien soit ! À votre guise ! Si vous êtes tous dans une optique suicidaire, essayons de vous le faire faire avec dignité. Tout le monde dehors !

Bella est la première à quitter la pièce, j'en déduis que ses menaces sur son manque de contrôle n'étaient pas en l'air.

Grim me stoppe avant que je puisse à mon tour sortir.

– Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça durant les prochaines heures. Je préfère le conserver, Isabella est nerveuse. Si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, je préfère être prêt à lui passer autour du cou.

Nous nous retrouvons tous, dans le parc que Grim qualifie de jardin, mais aucune trace de ma petite femme.

– Où est Bella ?

– Probablement le museau dans le frigo.

– Elle est enceinte, Emmett !

– Oui, je sais, mais il y a une semaine elle faisait un repas sur dix et aujourd'hui elle mange pour dix à chaque repas, et entre les repas ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas toi ?

– Tant qu'elle va bien, non, je ne m'inquiète pas, enfin pas trop.

Nous entendons Bella, qui dévale les escaliers, et arrive tout sourire près de nous. Elle s'est changée pour adopter une tenue plus confortable et elle a attrapé deux Muffins en chemin. Emmett a peut-être raison finalement.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas pris de dessert !

Grim ramène l'attention de tous sur ce qui nous a amenés dans le jardin.

– Edward en piste. Alors, nous allons commencer avec la base qui est le déclencheur. Vu le manque de temps, Jasper va t'aider puisque les sentiments en sont le principal générateur.

– Comment je le contrôle ?

– Elle va te submergé entièrement, c'est aveuglant comme tu as pu le constater. Mais nous irons doucement, mais pour ce qui est du contrôle c'est à toi de trouver ton mode opératoire. Le but d'aujourd'hui est que tu puisses au moins le déclencher.

Mon cauchemar commençait. Le restant de la matinée avait été consacré à ça, me battre contre Grim en affrontant les différents sentiments que Jasper m'envoyait. Nous avions essayé en priorité les sentiments sauvages, la colère, la haine. La luxure aussi y était passée, toujours rien ! Les sentiments purs avaient été testés, mais entre la compassion et l'amour les résultats n'étaient pas plus encourageants. Jasper tente un savant mélange de plusieurs sensations, la peur, la détermination, la haine, ensuite j'ai perdu le fil, parce que oui, je ressens quelque chose qui monte en moi. La voix de Grim me semble lointaine.

– Très bien, tu dois…

Je n'entends plus rien. Ça explose en moi, c'est partout, c'est ingérable autant essayer de retenir une éruption volcanique, je me sens chuter dans l'inconscient.

Lorsque je reprends pied avec la réalité, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire. J'entends parler autour de moi, Bella est là. Je suis rassuré de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Les pensées sont calme, en attente que je bouge ou que je fasse un signe prouvant que je suis de retour. J'ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de Bella qui est agenouillée près de moi. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, tout le monde est entier. Grim me tend quelque chose, un verre.

– Bois ! Ça va te remettre sur pied.

J'aurais pu si je pouvais tendre la main pour m'en saisir, sauf que voilà, j'ai la sensation d'avoir été démembré, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Bella comprend et se charge de prendre le verre pour m'aider à le boire.

– Putain de la fiente de porc serait appétissante comparé à ce truc !

– Bienvenue dans mon enfer.

Bella dit cela avec un petit sourire, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit du fameux venin. Et ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est à ce régime ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment plus rien ! Ça couperait l'appétit à un ogre ! Mais l'inquiétude de ce que j'ai pu faire refait surface.

– Je n'ai blessé personne ?

Le gros rire d'Emmett résonne, qu'est ce qui lui prend à lui ? Bella me répond, mais je vois bien qu'elle-même se retient de rire.

– Non, en fait, tes yeux ont changé de couleur et tu t'es effondré. Rassure-toi, nous allons tous très bien.

– Ah !

Bon, d'accord n'avoir blessé personne me rassure. Mais, m'effondré tout de suite, ça reste quand même assez médiocre. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Le venin de Grim est dégueulasse, mais il n'en est pas moins efficace. La douleur a disparu, je me relève pour voir ce dernier me regarder, bras croisé.

– C'est bon, mademoiselle est remise sur pied, on peut recommencer ?

Recommencer ? Il est dingue !

– On n'a pas des siècles, devant nous je te rappelle !

– Grim, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Ma Bella, je la vois comme ma bouée de sauvetage. Je sais que je dois apprendre à maîtriser ce truc, mais le côté entraînement intensif ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée.

– Je t'écoute Isabella.

– Voilà, tu ne pourras pas le préparer à réellement se servir de ce que nous avons en nous, faute de temps. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus important que nous apprenions à combattre ensemble lui et moi ?

– Travailler sur votre binôme ?

– En quelque sorte oui. Puisque tu nous as expliqué que ce phénomène était sans doute lié au fait que lui et moi ne formions de nouveau qu'une seule entité au niveau de notre âme, cela me paraîtrait logique.

– En es-tu sûre ?

– Oui, j'en suis certaine. Ensemble, nous ne pouvons être que plus fort. De plus, je peux le guider avec plus de précision que toi pour savoir exactement ce qu'il ressent.

– Oui, si nous réussissons à créer entre vous une alchimie au combat vous deviendriez une arme redoutable. Ça peut marcher. Mais pour ça, il faut que vous vous battiez ensemble.

– Tu dois bien posséder une batterie d'exercice dans ce sens.

– Je reviens.

Cauchemar acte deux. Bella veut que l'on se batte ensemble. Bella veut se battre tout court ! Moi qui la voyais il y a une minute comme ma bouée de sauvetage je viens de me faire torpiller ! Grim revient parmi nous avec dans les mains… un œuf !

– Famille Cullen, je vais avoir besoin de votre participation.

Tout le monde s'en fait une joie, Emmett le premier. Ils se sentent un peu exclus depuis le début, mais comprennent bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas réellement aider. Ils n'en restent pas moins présents, pour apprendre et pour nous soutenir. C'est notre famille, si l'un de nous est touché par quelque chose, tout le monde est là !

Grim explique ce qu'il veut de nous.

– Le but de cet exercice sera très basique, puisqu'il consiste à évaluer votre potentiel à pouvoir combattre ensemble. L'œuf représentera votre enfant, que vous devrez protéger tous les deux. Le reste de la famille n'aura qu'un but, détruire l'oeuf. Je reste en arrière pour évaluer l'ensemble.

Grim dépose notre « bébé » derrière nous, Bella et moi sommes postés l'un près de l'autre. En face le restant de la famille qui adopte une position d'attaque.

Protéger mon bébé et Bella ! ça, je le maîtrise.

Emmett ouvre le bal, suivit des autres. Je les connais par cœur, il m'est facile de les contrer. Je vois Bella qui est prête à réceptionner une rosalie déterminée. Ma vitesse lui permet d'éviter la ruse que Rosalie avait dans la tête. Le combat dure quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où tous nos adversaires se stoppent. Ils ont le regard braqué sur un point derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Bella assise par terre en train de… gober l'œuf !

– Bella, es-tu consciente que tu es en train de manger notre bébé ?

– C'est un œuf Edward ! Juste un œuf !

Grim se rapproche du groupe et le verdict tombe.

– Déplorable ! Edward, quel est le but de l'exercice ?

– Protéger l'œuf. Je n'y suis pour rien si sa mère l'a bouffée !

– Faux. L'oeuf n'est qu'une partie de l'exercice ! Le but est que vous combattiez ensemble ! Tu as entravé toutes les ouvertures de Isabella, qui a bien compris qu'elle ne toucherait aucun adversaire, alors oui elle a quitté la bataille.

– Elle est enceinte ! Alors oui voir un vampire se propulser sur elle peut générer en moi une légère réaction de protection. Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais, elle est aussi humaine et porte mon bébé !

– Il faut que tu cesses de considérer Isabella comme un être fragile. Isabella, montrons à ton cher et tendre ce qui a occupé une bonne partie de nos moments ensemble si tu le veux bien.

– Je ne vais quand même pas t'humilier devant tes invités, Grim !

– Bien que tu sois forte, tu sais très bien que je n'ai malheureusement pas d'adversaire digne de ce nom dans ce bas monde.

– Pauvre Grim ! Un être emprisonné de solitude à cause de sa surpuissance.

– Oui, aller donne ça à Edward et viens prendre ta fessée !

Bella est déjà sur ses jambes, elle s'approche de moi avec dans les mains l'amulette.

– Edward ! Je le sais, me voir combattre ne fait pas partie des choses que tu préfères, et peu générer chez toi des réactions que personne ici ne voudrait. Je te demande de me promettre de garder cela autour du coup, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

– Je te fais confiance.

– Moi aussi. Garde le collier, s'il te plaît !

– D'accord, je te promets de ne pas intervenir.

– Merci.

Après un léger baiser, elle se retourne et rejoint Grim. Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tout ça va mal tourner ?

– Comme a notre habitude, je resterais pour ma part sur des attaques physiques. Je te demanderais d'éviter d'utiliser ton bouclier, puisque le but de cet entraînement est de prouver à Edward que tu es tout sauf fragile.

– C'est un reflex. Je peux le déclencher, mais pour le résorber durant le combat, je ne te garantis rien.

– Dans ce cas, débarrasse-t'en.

– Heu… oui, ce n'est pas vraiment relié à un interrupteur. Je ne peux pas l'éteindre.

– Tu peux le projeter sur ce qui te semble juste de protéger.

Elle tourne la tête vers nous et semble se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous pouvons constater que nous sommes ce qu'elle trouve juste de protéger. Moi j'y vois une prison, je sais que je n'ai pas son niveau, mais me sentir enfermé me stresse. Un, par contre, qui n'est pas du tout anxieux, c'est Jasper. La seule chose qui tourne en boucle dans son esprit c'est, « Mais comment elle fait ça » ?

– Comment fait-elle quoi ? Jasper ? Si tu pouvais avoir les idées claires, ça m'arrangerait.

Tout le monde sait que l'enfermement me rend agressif, ce qui fait que Jasper ne le prend pas mal.

– Vois-tu mon frère. Bella est comme un film doux et calme sur lequel on aurait mis une bande-son de l'apocalypse. Ses sentiments ne collent pas du tout avec l'image qu'elle donne.

– Ça va mal tourner.

– Tu dois lui faire confiance.

– J'ai confiance. Mais je sais que j'ai raison, je le sens.

Comme deux élèves pris en flagrant délit de bavardage, Grim nous remet en place.

– Gamin ! Je te rappelle que cet entraînement est fait pour toi, un peu d'attention serait la bienvenue. Vous vous êtes bien choisi ! Déjà, une, c'était copieux ! Deux, ça va devenir indigeste.

– Il a raison, jeune Padawan ! Tu dois rester concentrer ! Admire l'esprit Jedi !

« Mais comment elle fait ça ! »

– Isabella ! On ne va pas y arriver si tu t'y mets aussi.

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! J'ai passé, la plus grande partie de cette vie, à trébucher dans mes propres pieds, et là je suis censée être l'exemple de combat pour un vampire, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

– Maintenant que ton rêve est réalisé, nous pourrions avancer de manière à préparer ce putain de combat ou pas ?

– Je te sens nerveux Grim. Tu sais, le jacuzzi est parfait, pour se détendre.

Grim grince des dents, mais a bien compris que de répondre ne serait pas une bonne tactique, il entraîne Bella par la main au centre du jardin et s'écarte d'elle. La récré est finie. J'ai perdu le compte des actes de mon cauchemar personnel, mais plus j'avance dans la journée et plus j'ai envie d'avoir la possibilité de me réveiller. Ma Bella va se battre contre le plus puissant des vampires, mais j'ai confiance, enfin je suis censé avoir confiance.

– Jasper, s'il te plaît, n'intervient pas dans mes sentiments. Je dois être capable de les affronter seule. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ma simple présence sur le champ de bataille signera notre perte.

– Quelle maturité ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Isabella.

– Que veux tu, je dois sans doute m'améliorer avec le temps.

– Voyons si ton amélioration touche la qualité de tes combats alors.

Bella ferme les yeux et les rouvrent deux secondes plus tard, ils sont noir-ébène. Bon, OK ! Je l'avais déjà vu, mais la vache ! Elle maîtrise ! Je peux réellement le comprendre.

– Tu as trouvé ton propre générateur de colère, bravo. Es-tu toujours parmi nous Isabella ?

– Plus que jamais.

Sa voix est là, elle arrive à modérer entièrement ce qui se déchaîne en elle. Un léger coup d'œil à Jasper, pour voir si lui en souffre, mais non. Il comprend mon interrogation puisqu'il me répond par pensée « lorsqu'elle est comme ça, je ne ressens rien, émanant d'elle ». Mon attention revient sur le terrain.

– Tu dois me stopper.

En une seconde, Grim se précipite sur Bella, mais il est arrêté net par des lianes sombres qui lui entourent les chevilles. Ce fut si brutal que Grim a dû mettre une main à terre devant lui pour éviter la chute. L'élève toise son professeur avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– Très bien, jouer.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Passons a autre chose dans ce cas.

– À vos ordres, cher maître.

– Arrête Isabella, je vais ronronner.

Bella aime se battre. Ça transpire d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si heureuse qu'à cet instant, enfin sauf dans notre bain.

Le bref divertissement que m'ont offert mes pensées est anéanti lorsque je vois Grim commencer à créer des enchaînements sur Bella. La seconde image qui me frappe est les esquives de cette dernière.

– Isabella, je suis très fière de toi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

– Très bien, en fait ce combat me fait un bien fou. Tu sais très bien que cela m'a toujours permis de réfléchir, que ce soit sur mes enquêtes ou autre.

– Oui, c'est vrai.

Il discute comme s'ils prenaient le thé, alors que l'un redouble ses enchaînements et l'autre les esquives.

– Aujourd'hui, ne déroge pas à la règle.

– J'en suis heureux, te voir défaitiste était vraiment déprimant.

– J'imagine.

Une attaque plus rapide que les autres permet à Grim de faire une clé de bras à Bella.

– Tu es coincé, petit scarabée !

Elle tourne la tête vers Grim armé d'un sourcil arquer.

– Tu crois ? N'as-tu pas dit que le but de cette démonstration était de prouver à Edward que je ne suis pas fragile.

– Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper peut-être ?

– Ne me sous-estime pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur que je suis capable d'encaisser Grim !

Le craquement de l'épaule qu'elle vient volontairement de se démettre me passe dans tout le corps. Automatiquement, je veux aller vers elle, mais je suis stoppé par le bouclier, je le savais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Grim est sous l'effet de surprise aussi, ce qui l'empêche de prévoir les deux lianes qui s'emparent de lui par les bras pour le propulser sur plusieurs mètres.

Bella se dirige tranquillement vers l'un des arbres et d'un mouvement sec, elle remet son épaule en place.

– Tu vois ce que je te disais sur l'effet de surprise, ça déstabilise l'adversaire.

– Isabella, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela.

– Voyons, Grim, nous ne sommes plus à ça près toi et moi. Comme je te le disais, me battre me permet d'obtenir des réponses. La douleur fait partie du jeu, pourquoi le faire qu'à moitié.

Je dois me concentrer pour apprendre de ce que je vois ! Bella s'est armée de deux lianes qui prennent naissance au niveau de ses poignets. C'est comme si elles étaient une extension d'elle-même. Elles ondulent pour au final, créer une spirale autour de leur propriétaire. Un mouvement à nos pieds attire mon attention, il s'agit de nos propres ombres, elles s'étirent vers Bella, mais elles finissent par se rétracter. Ce n'est pas un effet naturel, il n'y a pas de changement de lumière. Cette constatation me fait ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce qui m'entoure, et la scène dans son ensemble me frappe ! Bella est maîtresse de toutes les ombres du terrain ! C'est extrêmement discret, mais présent.

L'une d'entre elles claque tout près de Grim dans un bruit de fouet.

Grim éclate de rire.

– Ta totale maîtrise m'impressionne ! Réellement, vois comme tu investis ce terrain. Tu es absolument partout. J'ai très peu d'angles d'attaque.

Grim se fait rejeter plus brutalement que nécessaire sur ses tentatives d'approche. Lui se contrôle, et garde à l'esprit, qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement, mais je vois bien que Bella, elle, a redoublé de combativité. Le comportement de Bella a changé, ce n'est plus un jeu.

– Tu n'as plus aucun angle Grim, je ne suis plus ton élève.

C'est au tour de Grim d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

– Petite présomptueuse ! Je ne me bats qu'avec toi sur un point de vue physique. Ta principale faiblesse était le corps à corps.

– Était Grim ! Cela ne l'est plus. Maintenant, savoir si tu es réellement capable faire mieux, ça reste à prouver. Après tout qu'aurais-je réellement à craindre de toi ?

– À quoi joues-tu Isabella ?

– Au même jeu que toi ! Bien qu'à partir de maintenant, les règles changent. Je ne te laisserais plus d'angles d'attaque Grim, sur ce terrain ou dans ma vie ! Tout ça, est fini !

La fin de sa phrase claque en même temps qu'elle repousse une énième fois son professeur loin d'elle. La tension émanant de Bella est palpable. Rien de choquant vu qu'ils sont en plein dans leur combat. Non, c'est la froideur avec laquelle elle affirme qu'elle ne risque rien. Grim a bien senti lui aussi la différence. Il se redresse de sa position d'attaque, stoppant provisoirement le combat pour avoir le fin mot des sous entendus.

– Explique-toi.

– Keïzachi a une théorie forte intéressante sur les amis, ils finissent toujours par te trahir.

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? C'est quoi cette histoire. Grim observe Bella qui reprend son souffle, avant de répondre.

– Te trahir ! En quoi ? Vas-y ! Va au fond de ta pensée !

– Comment ont-ils su à quel moment donner l'attaque ? Je ne crois pas au hasard !

– Intéressant ! Pourquoi moi ?

– Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Le seul ici, à en avoir eu l'occasion, c'est toi ! Immunisé des pouvoirs de télépathie d'Edward, tu étais libre de toutes actions ! Ils te faisaient confiance parce que moi je te faisais confiance ! Tu m'as entraîné, tu m'as préparé, et tout ça, dans quel but ?

– J'obéis à Némésis.

– Excuse pitoyable ! Mais parlons-en. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas choisi pour tuer Aro ? C'est étrange, ne trouves-tu pas ? Alors que tu cries, vouloir venger ton peuple ! Je pense que ce ne sont que des mensonges, parce que tu n'en as jamais rien n'eut à foutre de ce peuple ! Tu ne t'en es jamais pris à Aro, puisque vous vous êtes associé, mais que t'a-t-il promis que tu ne peux posséder ?

Un long silence suit les accusations de Bella. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Grim ne nous avait pas quittés, il a combattu avec nous !

– Tu sais, j'ai fait bien des erreurs dans ma longue vie. Tu es de loin la plus grosse. Qui aurait cru que tu te montres si combative !

– Tu as surtout fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer !

– Certes, vois-tu, j'étais certain que jamais tu ne pourrais faire cette corrélation entre Aro et moi ! Je me suis trompé.

Non ! Tout ! Mais pas ça ! Il faut que je sorte de là dedans ! Ma famille et moi nous nous déchaînons sur le rempart qui nous empêche de prendre part au combat !

– Pourquoi m'a-tu trahi Grim !

– Tu veux la vérité ? Tu devras m'agenouiller pour cela ! Mon ami Aro sera atrocement déçu lorsque je lui annoncerai ta mort, mais soit rassurer ta petite famille te rejoindra juste derrière.

Grim se précipite sur Bella. Les enchaînements sont là pour faire mal ! Et bien qu'elle en esquive beaucoup, certaines prises sont violentes et lui coûtent de nombreux plaquages au sol. Il joue avec elle, comme un chat joue avec une souris, il la fait souffrir.

Mais Bella ne se laisse pas faire, ses lianes se déchaînent, mais n'a que pour résultat de repousser Grim sur plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle.

On ne peut rien faire emprisonner dans ce bouclier. On a beau lui hurler de nous libérer, rien n'y fait, son attention est entièrement braquée sur le combat. Elle avait tout préparé. Nous écartant du combat, elle savait en entrant sur le terrain comment ça allait se jouer ! Jasper l'avait dit ! L'image désinvolte quelle propagée ne collait pas avec ses sentiments ! Être coincé et ne pas pouvoir agir pour la protéger va me rendre fou.

Elle est à terre, mais elle tente de se relever, son épaule lui fait mal, je le sais qu'elle fatigue. Elle est en position de totale faiblesse devant Grim qui se délecte du spectacle. J'ai beau taper comme tous ceux qui m'entourent sur ce maudit bouclier, nous ne sommes que spectateurs. Le médaillon, si je dois faire quelque chose c'est maintenant, mais avant que je puisse l'arracher Emmett me bloque la main.

– Ne sois pas débile bro' on est enfermé dans ce truc, si tu fou le feu on crame tous.

– Lâche-moi ! Elle va mourir !

– Regardez !

Bella est au sol et Grim est juste au dessus d'elle, mais semble ne plus pouvoir avancer, une bulle aux reflets bleutés entoure Bella comme si son bouclier était sur elle ! Ça ne peut pas être ça, il est là ! Autour de nous !

Grim se projette en arrière avec un regard venimeux pour Bella !

– Depuis quand tu as deux boucliers physiques !

– Ce n'est pas le mien ! Il faut croire que ma fille n'aime pas être secouée ! Ça tombe bien parce que c'est fini, et tu as perdu !

– Que tu dis !

Elle se relève calmement.

– Vois où tu es !

Grim est positionné dans le centre du terrain. Ce dernier est totalement investi d'ombre au sol, seul l'endroit où réside l'adversaire de Bella n'est pas ombragé. Pour la première fois, je vois la surprise dans le regard de Grim. Il saute pour trouver refuge ailleurs, mais à l'image d'un énorme piège à loups, l'ombre du terrain se referme sur lui et l'emprisonne. Bella, a fait durée le combat de manière à gagner du temps ! Il l'avait pourtant dit ! Elle maîtrise entièrement le terrain, et aussi fort soit-il, il se retrouve prisonnier, sans aucune sortie envisageable.

– Pourquoi Grim ! Pourquoi nous trahir !

– Parce que tu imagines réellement avoir gagné ! Tu n'es rien, ma pauvre petite !

Le corps de Grim s'enflamme devant nos yeux, laissant les lianes en absence de prise. Le brasier se déplace doucement vers Bella. Des flammes, ressort la silhouette de Grim, mais il n'a plus l'apparence du vampire que l'on connaît. Il n'a plus aucune ressemblance avec un humain, il serait l'image incarnée du démon. Vêtu d'une cape noire délabrée, la grande majorité de son visage est caché par le capuchon. Lorsqu'il relève la tête pour regarder son adversaire ses yeux ont fait place à deux orbites flamboyantes, le feu des enfers brûle dans son regard. Il a le visage d'un homme à qui on ne peut donner d'âge. Ses pas laissent des empreintes enflammées, l'un de ses bras squelettiques sort de dessous sa cape, la fumée générée par les flammes se discipline autour de sa main, une arme incandescente née, une faux. Nous avons devant nous le véritable Grim reaper.

– Je ne te crains en rien gamine ! Toi et ton pouvoir, vous n'êtes rien, comparé à moi !

Je ne peux rien faire sauf voir la mort venir chercher ma Bella en personne ! Elle a réuni entièrement l'ombre qui courait sur le terrain pour se défendre. Ça ne suffit pas. Elle recule en augmentant la cadence de ses attaques, mais rien n'arrête la progression calme du Grim reaper, qui repousse chaque tentative d'un revers de main.

Il est devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, l'une de ses mains agrippe le coup de ma femme pour la soulever de terre afin de la mettre a sa hauteur.

– Vois tu petite fille s'il y a bien une chose qui m'insupporte, c'est bien ton bouclier mental ! Tout aurait été tellement plus doux avec l'hypnose !

– Tu aurais fait de moi ta marionnette ! Mais ta souffrance mentale ne m'atteindra jamais !

– Petite innocente ! Il existe bien des moyens de faire souffrir une personne ! Tu es immunisé contre l'agonie, mais pas eux ! Vois comme ils vont souffrir par ta faute !

La main dans laquelle réside la faux se lève pour nous pointer. Une traînée enflammer se propage vers nous. Bien sûr, que le bouclier nous protège, mais nous sommes encerclés par un feu sauvage. Bella nous regarde, je ne peux même plus la supplier de nous libérer, car si tel était le cas nous serions instantanément la proie des flammes, et ce, devant ces yeux.

– Tu ne les toucheras pas avec de pauvres flammes !

– Dieu que j'aime ta naïveté ! Je ne suis pas sans savoir que ton précieux rempart les protège, c'est pour le spectacle ! C'est déjà d'une facilité déconcertante si en plus, je ne mets pas de mise en scène dans mes mises à mort, où serait le plaisir ?

– Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

– Vraiment, regarde ma douce enfant !

Le sol devient rougeâtre pour petit à petit adopter la couleur et la texture du sang.

– Cela doit te rappeler quelques souvenirs ! Tes cauchemars, la mer de sang, que signifient ils Isabella ?

– La souffrance !

– C'est bien ! Crois-tu que ton minable petit bouclier physique puisse faire face à la plus dévastatrice des attaques mentales ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas en présence de la douleur humaine, mais bien de celle qui se joue en enfer ! Écoute bien ! Dans une petite seconde, tu les entendras me supplier de les achever !

De sa faux, il effectue un simple geste en notre direction, mais qui a pour effet de scinder le sang au sol en trois tornades d'une trentaine de mètres avec en sommet un visage tourmenté qui est braqué sur nous. Les trois créations se jettent simultanément sur notre famille ! J'entends le hurlement de ma Bella, mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux des tornades de sang nous tombant dessus avec pour but de nous engloutir. La déferlante se brise à quelques centimètres de nous dans un bruit fracassant qui nous terrasse de douleur, notre ouïe vampirique nous fragilise face à ça ! Je n'entends plus rien, mais je vois un mur d'ombre devant nous, l'attaque a été stoppée net.

Je ne vois Grim qu'au moment où le mur se dissipe devant nous. Il tient toujours Bella, mais nous regarde comme si tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. La voix me paraît lointaine, j'ai du mal à retrouver mes capacités auditives, mais je n'en est pas besoin face au spectacle que nous avons devant les yeux.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à eux !

Sa voix est tranchante ! Les ombres au sol qui donnaient l'impression d'un nid de vipères se déchaînent brutalement. Tout devient sombre, et l'atmosphère est d'une lourdeur jamais atteinte. Elle tend les mains pour accueillir l'ombre générer par ses propres lianes. Son visage change, sa peau devient pâle, quasiment translucide. Comme durant l'invocation pour sauver Lola la puissance qu'elle génère tourbillonne autour d'elle. Ses cheveux ne sont plus soumis à l'apesanteur. Lorsque je vois Grim reculer en relâchant sa prise de son cou nous pouvons voir que son corps lui-même n'est plus soumis a une quelle conque gravité. Elle lévite à quelques centimètres du sol, en dessous d'elle une faille sombre s'est formée, de là sortent des flammes noires qui zèbrent entièrement le sol. Le combat oppose le Grim reaper à une véritable déesse, parce que c'est l'image qu'elle renvoie.

– Tu as bien caché ton jeu Isabella.

– De vieux souvenir !

– Nous allons voir ça dans ce cas.

Le doute planant dans notre esprit au sujet du niveau de combat est avorté. Nous ne sommes pas de cet échelon là ! Si nous pouvons entrevoir les attaques de l'un et de l'autre, c'est uniquement grâce à notre qualité de vampire ! Je comprends la mise en place de sa lévitation, son corps est soutenu par l'ombre qu'il crée. L'ombre est sa source de puissance, la vitesse qu'elle génère est produite par cette dernière et donc aliène sa qualité humaine. Toutes les craintes que je pouvais ressentir pour Bella sont mortes. Voir la guerrière qu'elle est ! C'est tout simplement grandiose. Elle n'a rien à envier au puissant Grim reaper, elle n'est pas son égale ! Elle le surpasse sur bien des points ! Le feu qui est apparemment le point fort de Grim trouve face à Bella une maîtresse bien plus puissante, puisque les attaques de l'ancien professeur sont en totalité retournée à l'expéditeur, mais pas seulement ! Elle lui renvoie en les sublimant de sa propre puissance à elle ! Et n'oublie pas de le faire savoir à son adversaire.

– Nous ne sommes pas dans le Tartare et de ce fait tes pouvoirs en sont réduits.

– Je peux toujours nous y envoyer ! En enfer !

– Je suis ta supérieure hiérarchique ! Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'envoyer où que ce soit !

– Tu aimes souffrir Isabella ! Tu vas être ravi.

Grim a les paumes tournées vers le sol. Mais rien ne se passe, devant le phénomène il ne peut qu'être perdu. La panique bien que dissimuler traverse son visage.

– Il semblerait Grim reaper que certaines hautes sphères ne valident plus tes actes !

– C'est impossible !

– Laisse-moi te faire goûter au destin qui t'attend.

Bella plante son regard dans celui de son adversaire et lève une seule main vers lui. Le cri de Grim doit s'entendre à des kilomètres. Il tombe à terre, mais Bella en décide autrement puisque des lianes le remettent debout et s'entourent autour de lui comme des dizaines de corde, seule sa tête est encore visible. Bella s'approche de sa proie et ramasse la faux tombée au même moment que son propriétaire.

– Tu sais ce que la légende dit sur ta mort ? Elle dit, que ton bourreau se verra devenir lui-même Grim reaper. Ne crois tu pas que si je te tuée là, maintenant, cela résoudrait bon nombre de mes problèmes. Je deviendrais ainsi immortel, investi de tes pouvoirs en plus des miens. Le combat contre Aro ne serait qu'une petite formalité, sans dire que ni les parques ni Némésis ne pourraient sans prendre à mon bébé.

– Alors, tue moi !

Sa voix est étranglée par les liens qui ne relâchent en rien leur prise.

– Avant je veux que tu me dises la vérité ! Pourquoi es-tu devenu un traître ?

– J'ai passé mon éternité à servir une déesse aveuglément ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Devoir subir les caprices d'une vulgaire humaine ! C'est Némésis qui m'a trahi !

– Soit, rassurer ta servitude s'arrête en ce jour ! La seule façon de te tuer est d'utiliser ta propre arme contre toi, c'est bien celle que je tiens actuellement dans les mains, n'est il pas ?

– Vas-y !

– Quand penses-tu Edward ?

Moi ? J'ignore si nous avons réellement le droit de le juger ou de le tuer. Je regarde Grim, et je repense à ce que vient de dire Bella sur le sort de celui qui tue le Grim reaper ! Elle deviendrait ce qu'il est ! Non, ce n'est pas l'avenir que nous voulons ! Et si elle outre passe ses droits, si nous avions une chance de sauver notre bébé tout en restant fidèle a se qu'elle est ! À t'elle le droit de tuer le Grim reaper ?

– Bella, écoute-moi. S'il doit être jugé et sanctionner Némésis a assez de corde à son arc pour le faire durant son vivant à lui ! Le tuer le renverrait d'où il vient ! Je n'y vois aucun châtiment pour lui ! Laisse à Némésis le soin de le faire. Imagine qu'elle te teste, que notre bébé pourrait survivre grâce au fait que tu lui prouves encore ta confiance en la laissant juge. Bella réfléchit, s'il te plaît.

– Grim ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Il est convaincu !

Grim est libéré, tout redevient normal, l'atmosphère, le terrain reprennent leurs formes originelles. Bella et Grim redeviennent d'un physique que l'on connaît.

– Me tuer avec ma propre faux ? Tu es quand même gonflé ! Ça t'est venu d'où l'idée ?

– Je ne sais pas, sur le moment ! Mais je la garde ! En souvenir !

– Rends-moi ça Isabella ! Tu vas te couper un doigt !

– Tu n'es pas drôle ! À quel moment tu as su que je bluffer ?

– Le jour où tu m'appelleras maître, il gèlera en enfers. Mais j'avoue avoir ressenti un léger doute sur la fin.

Nous les voyons revenir, bras dessus, dessous comme si de rien été. Du bluff ? Tout ceci était faux ? Bella vient vers moi et me confirme le tout.

– Je ne suis pas fragile ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu m'empêcheras de m'entraîner, c'est toi que je ligote !

– Hum... hum !

Le bruit sourd d'un estomac affamer résonne.

– Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi !

Elle a faim ! Elle vient de… et elle pense à mangé ! Je suis peut-être mort en fait tout à l'heure, et je suis dans une autre dimension. Mes yeux font la navette entre le jardin et Bella qui rentre pour probablement aller vider le frigo. Quand je vois de quoi elle est capable, je me dis que c'est lorsque moi je pourrais en faire un tiers qu'il gèlera en enfer. Je vois le déséquilibre de Bella à travers les yeux d'Esmé. Automatiquement, je me précipite à temps pour la récupérer à peine consciente dans mes bras.

– J'ai peut-être forcé la dose.

Son estomac se fait entendre de nouveau.

– Tu vas manger et aller te reposer. Le contre-coup ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Dés que tu seras sur pieds, on reprendra l'entraînement ensemble, vraiment ensemble cette fois-ci.

J'installe ma petite femme dans le canapé, tout le monde nous rejoint. Esmé rapporte des œufs crus sur demande de l'affamée.

Emmet, ne taris pas d'éloges sur sa petite sœur au combat. Bella elle est en tête à tête avec les œufs qu'elle gobe. Je reste à ses côtés, essayant du mieux que je peux, de ne pas montrer mon dégoût. Pizza passe encore, mais des œufs crus, ce n'est vraiment pas l'image, la plus glamour qui sois.

Grim l'observe aussi,mais entre ses sourcils froncer et son air concentrer j'en déduis qu'il réfléchit.

– Isabella ? Depuis quand gobes-tu des œufs ?

– Aujourd'hui. Mais même si le goût n'est pas terrible c'est drôlement plus nourrissant que le reste, mais j'ai toujours faim.

– C'est parce que l'œuf cru est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'il te faut réellement. Laisse-moi te préparer ma spécialité.

– Toi tu as une spécialité gastronomique ?

– Peut-être pas gastronomique, mais probablement plus nourrissante que tous les déchets que tu t'obstines à ingurgiter.

Un bruit de frigo se fait entendre. Au moment où Grim sort du micro onde, ce que j'imaginais être un plat comme un autre, l'odeur qui s'en dégage me fait grogner. Il ne va pas faire ça !

Il dépose le gobelet opaque et fermer devant Bella, qui regarde le tout avec un air intrigué. Il finit le service avec une paille qu'il glisse dans la tasse.

– Ta spécialité est le milk-shake ?

– Pas vraiment. Ce… bébé, n'est pas qu'humain, et si comme je le pense ses besoins ressemblent à ceux de son père, il va te falloir accepter de te nourrir selon ses propres demandes.

La compréhension frappe Bella qui affiche un visage horrifier.

– Tu es en train de me dire, que dans ce truc il y a du sang et que tu espères que je vais l'avaler.

– Oui.

– Même pas en rêve ! J'ai faim ! Pas soif !

– Écoute, le bébé a soif. Ton corps qu'y est humain, ne peu donc pas te transmettre les signaux de ce besoin, il les traduit par la faim, sauf que tu n'atteindras jamais la sensation de satiété, puisque ce n'est pas ton réel besoin.

– Carlisle ? Dites-lui vous que je vais très bien.

– Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, si ce bébé a soif il va trouver un moyen de combler ce besoin. Tu es faite de sang humain, s'il commence a instinctivement pioché dans tes propres ressources tu risques, fortement, de t'affaiblir. C'est peut-être extrême comme moyen, mais s'il est efficace je ne pense pas qu'il te soit dangereux. Pas avec ce que l'on vient de voir !

– Merci Carlisle.

– Oui merci du soutien !

– Isabella, c'est de l'AB négatif, le sang le plus rare que l'on puisse faire arrête de faire la fine bouche, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Tu as su me dire tout à l'heure que tu étais revenu avec la totalité de tes souvenirs, je suis sûr que dans une autre vie tu aurais adoré.

– Oui, dans une autre vie ! Mais pas celle-là !

– Fais-le pour ton bébé. Et pour toi aussi ! Maintenant que j'ai un véritable adversaire, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meures de mal nutrition.

Esmé se lève pour faire un aller-retour à la cuisine. Elle tend une gousse d'ail éplucher à Bella ?

– Esmé ? C'est un concours ou quoi ?

– Non, mais cela anéantira, pour quelques minutes, tes papilles gustatives, ça t'aidera peut-être.

– Sans aucun doute. Bon, vu que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle croque férocement dans les gousses et après les avoir soigneusement mastiquées pour être sûre de ne plus rien sentir elle prend le gobelet et avale le contenu d'un trait.

La grimace qui suit mériterait une photo.

– Esmé ? L'ail, ça ne marche pas. Putain c'est dégueulasse.

Après une ou deux minutes que j'imagine passer à débattre sur le fait de garder le contenu de son estomac ou pas, Bella se détend.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ballonner.

– Rien d'étonnant, après trois pizzas, des glaces, des œufs crus…

– Arrêter de parler de bouffe par pitié !

– Donc j'avais raison.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait du sang par lui même ou de son goût, mais je suis vacciné contre la bouffe. Dire que j'en raffolée à une époque de ce truc.

– D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, d'où te vient la capacité de me renvoyer ma magie ?

– Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! hein !

– Non c'est vrai.

– En fait bizarrement de la même époque où j'avalais ce truc par litres. J'étais doté d'un bouclier réflecteur, grâce à mes souvenirs, mon esprit s'est rappelé comment s'en servir et je t'ai piégé à ton propre jeu.

Emmett ne tient plus. Il trépigne sur place et s'assoit à côté de Bella.

– Tu étais comment en vampire, raconte.

– Non Emmett, je t'assure rien de très passionnant.

Moi ça me passionne, je voudrais en savoir plus pour ne pas dire tout savoir dans les moindres détails, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle évite le sujet. Grim est plongé dans ses pensées.

– Un bouclier réflecteur, ça me parle. Ce n'est pas courant comme pouvoir. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'au moment où…

Il braque les yeux sur Bella, elle a bien compris que son ami s'était remémoré exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Je vois Grim pincer les lèvres et éviter le regard meurtrier de Bella ! Mais au moment même où il le croise, il éclate de rire.

– Mais bien sûr que c'était toi ! Qui d'autre, pour provoquer un merdier pareil ! Je n'y crois pas.

La blague doit être drôle parce que Grim s'en tient les côtes. Dire que tout le monde veut savoir c'est très peu dire. Mais le sujet principal de notre curiosité générale n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir partager son passé.

– Oui, bon, c'était il y a longtemps. Rien de passionnant, et si on retournait à l'entraînement.

– Non mon coeur. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu pourrais nous raconter certaines petites choses sur toi en attendant de retrouver tes forces, un tel savoir, c'est criminel de ne rien partager.

Tout, je donnerais tout, pour être dans son esprit ! Emmett est évidemment de mon avis.

– Allez petite soeurette d'amour, raconte-nous.

– Non, Emmett tu ne veux pas savoir, et personne ne le veux.

Ça c'est la plus mauvaise tentative de toute l'histoire, puisque pour seule réponse elle obtient à l'unisson : MAIS SI ON VEUT !

– Mais non ! Et puis ça finit mal, je me fais exécuter à la fin, par Aro qui plus est. Raison de plus pour s'entraîner, aller au boulot !

Je la rattrape par la main et la force à se rasseoir, qu'elle parle ou non, elle va se reposer avant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Oh, mais je peux vous la raconter si vous le désiré.

L'auditoire est instantanément prêt à boire toutes les paroles de Grim ! Sauf Bella qui fulmine.

– Grim, on est ami ! Tu n'as pas le droit.

– Alors voyez-vous.

Ce fut les mots qui firent changer d'avis notre Bella !

– Bon finalement je vais vous la raconter. Vous aller voir ça n'a rien de palpitant. À l'époque donc j'étais une vampire, je revenais de chasse dans une ville dont je ne saurais vous dire le nom, bref, sur le retour de ma chasse je croise un couple. Comme tout vampire non végétarien je m'arrête pour voir s'ils étaient appétissants, et là, la femme se retourne, me vois, et moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle est enceinte. Son mari m'ayant vu aussi me demande si je connais un coin pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, je leur indique le motel le plus proche, ils me remercient, ils me demandent mon prénom, je leur donne, et ils s'en vont. Point fin de l'histoire. Vous voyez, ma vie n'avait rien de trépidant.

Jasper est dubitatif un peu comme tout le monde, on est tous d'accord sur un point, il en manque un morceau.

– Et tu t'es fait exécuter pour ça ?

– Je n'avais pas une grande maîtrise de mon bouclier. Je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il était actif, et qu'il créât quelques légers reflets, à peine visibles en plus, enfin bon, évoquant comme quoi je m'étais exposé Aro m'a fait exécuter. Et voilà, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, on y va maintenant ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur Grim.

– à quelques détails près, oui ça pourrait résumer l'histoire.

– Grim, tu te tais ! Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir tué !

Nullement impressionner par les menaces de Bella Grim commence à nous raconter la véritable version.

– Pour que l'ombre se dissipe de ta jolie petite tête, toute a l'heure, nous étions dans l'optique, de faire changer d'avis Edward ! Si j'avais voulu, j'ai eu mille occasions de te tuer ! Bien qu'à l'avenir je me méfierais de tes tours de passe-passe, donc revenons à nos moutons. Alors, l'histoire que Isabella vous a racontée est vraie, et peut paraître insipide, sauf si on la remet dans son réel contexte.

– Qui est...

– Déjà, le lieu. La ville dont tu ne saurais dire le nom portait celui de Jérusalem. La femme en question avait pour doux prénom Marie, et son époux Joseph. Il ne vous reste qu'à transformer le « motel » en étable, et je suis certain que l'histoire vous parle.

– Oui et bien, ça reste des détails.

Je pense qu'il n'existe pas de mots pour exprimer le choc de tous, avant tout Carlisle, j'ignore s'il réussira un jour à fermer la bouche ou retrouver sa voix. Un vampire peut être en état de choc, c'est confirmé.

– Qui ont changé l'histoire.

– Non ! Je n'ai rien changé du tout ! J'y peux quoi, moi, si l'humain affabule ? Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir épargné la vie de deux humains, si j'avais su !

Je suis toujours abasourdi, ma voix le prouve.

– Tu es l'ange Gabriel ?

Grim qui venait à peine de retrouver son sérieux repart dans un fou rire qui devient contagieux, le système nerveux de tout le monde lâche ! Après pareille journée, rien détonant, et puis ce n'est pas rien comme histoire ! Bella, elle, c'est l'agacement qui prédomine.

– Mais il y a pas d'ange ! c'est mon bouclier qui a créé des reflets, et c'est tout ! J'ai toujours un don pour me mettre dans des situations sans nom, c'est pire que génétique.

– Mon pauvre cœur !

– Arrête de rire Edward ! J'ai été exécuté à cause de ça ! Alors qu'aux finales c'est moi qui aurais dû être canonisé ! J'ai lancé une mode ! Les religions ont été bien pratiques pour couvrir les conneries des uns et des autres ! Mais eux on leur a juste tapé sur les doigts, moi j'ai été brûlé !

Cause perdue, plus je la vois s'énerver et plus j'ai envie de rire et donc elle s'énerve encore plus. Je finis par rejoindre les autres, pas que je me moque, mais je repense à ce qu'a dit Grim. Qui d'autre, à part ma Bella, pour foutre un merdier pareil !

– Je serais toi, mon cher et tendre, je cesserais immédiatement de rires d'une situation, où tu es aussi coupable que moi ! Parce que je me souviens précisément pourquoi j'avais eu besoin d'aller chasser ce soir-là ! Je souhaitais oublier que l'homme que j'aimais se complaisait dans le plaisir de se livrer à une totale luxure avec toutes les catins du pays ! Tu veux toujours que l'on parle du passé ?

Douche froide !

– Non, il y a prescription, tu as raison. Et puis tout le monde fait des erreurs, le passé c'est le passé, il faut savoir oublier et avancer.

– J'en étais sûre.

Grim, mon sauveur !

– Tu es dure Isabella. Il ignorait ton existence, et il était humain il me semble.

– GRIM ! Mais ferme ta bouche foutre de dieux ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais là bas toi aussi ?

– Ah moi, j'y étais pour des raisons politiques vois-tu ! Eh oui, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les vampires se sont toujours fortement approchés des grandes puissances humaines, ça aide parfois. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais dire ça ! ça, t'a bien aidé sur bon nombre d'enquêtes mes relations.

– Oui, peut-être, mais comment tu sais qu'Edward était humain.

– On le disait maudit dans les tavernes, les demoiselles qu'il fréquentait d'un peu trop près avaient la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître, cela m'a intrigué.

– Me sens moins coupable sur le coup, parce que ça change tout, j'étais humain et toi vampire ?

Bella baisse les yeux, bien que ça reste léger je sens bien qu'il y a une véritable douleur derrière tout ça.

– Oui, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Je suis resté dans l'ombre toute ta vie, à te protéger. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Mais, non, ça ne change pas tout, crois moi la douleur que je ressentais a chaque fois que tu voyais une autre était bien réelle, d'ailleurs il est peut-être vrai que bon nombre d'entre elles y on laisser la vie, le sexe passait encore, mais pas question de te laisser tomber amoureux ! Je ne leur en laissais pas le temps de toute façon !

Grim s'écarte du groupe pour aller se positionner à la fenêtre. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de sauver la situation, Emmett est déjà en train de négocier des informations.

– Tu devrais te reposer de manière à ce que l'on reprenne l'entraînement après. Il y a prescription sur tout ça ! Allez, viens on monte.

La voix de Grim nous stoppe.

– Isabella ? Que disais-tu au sujet de l'effet de surprise ?

– Qu'il déstabilise l'adversaire. Pourquoi ?

– Nous sommes officiellement déstabilisés, les Volturi sont là, et ils sont tous là !

_**Je me suis un peu lâché sur la longueur, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Merci pour vos messages, la suite est en écriture. J'aimerais connaître vos impressions, qui se sont fait avoir sur la trahison de Grim ? Et les découvertes de Edward. Il est évident que la partie qui touche les vies antérieures de Bella ( à la fin du chapitre) est à prendre au second degrés, la scène m'est apparue en tête et j'ai voulu vous la faire partager. Alors, à vos plumes … amicalement, Kalisse.**_


	33. Etat de guerre

**_Fin du chapitre 32_**

_Bella baisse les yeux, bien que ça reste léger je sens bien qu'il y a une véritable douleur derrière tout ça._

– _Oui, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Je suis resté dans l'ombre toute ta vie, à te protéger. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Mais, non, ça ne change pas tout, crois moi, la douleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que tu voyais une autre était bien réelle, d'ailleurs il est peut-être vrai que bon nombre d'entre elles y ont laissé la vie, le sexe passait encore, mais pas question de te laisser tomber amoureux ! Je ne leur en laissais pas le temps de toute façon !_

_Grim s'écarte du groupe pour aller se positionner à la fenêtre. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de sauver la situation, Emmett est déjà en train de négocier des informations._

– _Tu devrais te reposer de manière à ce que l'on reprenne l'entraînement après. Il y a prescription sur tout ça ! Allez, viens on monte._

_La voix de Grim nous stoppe._

– _Isabella ? Que disais-tu au sujet de l'effet de surprise ?_

– _Qu'il déstabilise l'adversaire. Pourquoi ?_

– _Nous sommes officiellement déstabilisés, les Volturi sont là, et ils sont tous là !_

**Chapitre 33**

**Point de vue de Grim (quelques secondes avant l'annonce)**

– Oui, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Je suis resté dans l'ombre toute ta vie, à te protéger. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Mais non, ça ne change pas tout, crois moi, la douleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que tu voyais une autre était bien réelle, d'ailleurs il est peut-être vrai que bon nombre d'entre elles y ont laissé la vie, le sexe passait encore, mais pas question de te laisser tomber amoureux ! Je ne leur en laissais pas le temps de toute façon !

Elle avait un sale caractère ! Quelle surprise ! J'espère que Isabella va vite récupérer de manière à ce que nous reprenions l'entraînement le plus vite possible. Nous avons énormément de travail, s'ils veulent être un tant soit peu prêts pour le combat à venir. Mon esprit est brutalement envahi par un bourdonnement sourd. Je m'écarte du groupe, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, rien ne sert qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Une voix féminine que je reconnais très bien me fait part de son message, « Grim, c'est Sulpicia. Je sais que Félix a trouvé la mort par ta main, pour ce geste et pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles, j'ai une dette envers toi. L'ensemble de Voltera est à la frontière de ton territoire, nous marchons vers ton domaine, te voici prévenu et nous voilà quittes. »

Sulpicia, épouse d'Aro. C'est une femme d'honneur avec le pouvoir de faire part de ses pensées à qui elle veut sans limitation de distance, elle vient de me prouver une fois encore à quel point son époux ne la mérite pas.

– Isabella ? Que disais-tu au sujet de l'effet de surprise ?

– Qu'il déstabilise l'adversaire. Pourquoi ?

– Nous sommes officiellement déstabilisés, les Volturi sont là, et ils sont tous là !

Durant la minute qui suit mon annonce, mes yeux passent d'un visage à un autre de ce clan si particulier. Je peux croiser de la détermination, de la peur, de la stupéfaction et les pensées vont de pairs. D'une immobilité corporelle qui nous est propre, je ne peux qu'être le témoin de leur motivation qui prend place dans leur esprit, c'est puissant au point de former un écho dans le mien, ils seront tous là pour faire face au danger qui rôde autour d'Isabella, et bien que je ne vois pas en eux les guerriers dont nous aurions grandement besoin, je ne peux être que d'accord avec ceci.

Je me concentre sur ma protégée, c'est elle qui donnera le ton de ce début de combat, j'ai bien compris qu'elle a une place déterminante au sein de cette famille. Les Cullen sont tellement rongés par la culpabilité de leur abandon qu'instinctivement ils portent une espèce d'allégeance à ses décisions, comme pour rattraper les erreurs du passé.

Je la vois, le regard vide, fixé sur un point imaginaire comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Elle est face à elle-même, la plus grande de ses peurs qu'elle refuse d'avouer depuis tant d'années se joue ce soir, les siens sont en danger, et tout cela, par sa faute. La seule réaction qu'elle a est de poser ses mains sur son ventre. Edward tente de la rassurer, bien qu'il connaisse la leçon, c'est un besoin viscéral pour lui, il faut qu'il la protège, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être rassurée, ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle tremble, il faut absolument qu'elle réagisse.

Je m'approche d'elle et attrape son visage plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais souhaité, moi aussi j'arrive à bout de patience, elle est prête à tout cela et la voir en douter m'exaspère.

– Isabella, pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas m'écouter. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te préparais ! Eh bien, c'est pour ça ! Et tu es prête comme jamais ! Oui, je le savais qu'un jour, cela arriverait ! J'en ignorais les détails, mais tu devais faire face à tes plus grandes peurs, parce que c'est le lot de chacun ! Mais je t'interdis formellement d'imaginer autre chose que la victoire ! Pas pour toi ou pour eux, mais pour ton enfant ! Ta fille mérite de vivre dans un monde serein ! Et ça se joue aujourd'hui ! Tu n'es plus une gamine perdue entre le désespoir et la colère, tu es ce que tu as toujours dû devenir ! Prouve à tous la fille, la sœur, la femme et la mère que tu es Isabella Marie Swan !

Ses yeux qui étaient vides au début de mon sermon se sont emplis petit à petit de cette détermination et cette combativité que j'aime tant voir sur son visage. Bien qu'il ne le mérite pas, je souhaite bon courage à Aro, parce qu'une Isabella déterminée est bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne peut l'imaginer.

Je la relâche et constate que les premières manifestations de ses dons sont palpables. Elle se retourne face aux Cullen qui sont tous devant elle, après leur avoir à tous offert un regard elle prononce les mots que j'attendais d'elle et la ferveur qu'elle fait transpirer à travers ses quelques paroles offre à tous le souffle d'espoir indispensable avant chaque bataille décisive.

– Tant que je serais vivante, jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit s'en prendre à ma famille ! Ce n'est ni une promesse, ni un serment, c'est un fait !

– Ils ont eu tort de s'en prendre à l'une de mes filles, ils le payeront de leur vie, ça aussi c'est une réalité.

On dit que tous les vampires, quels qu'ils soient, sont les êtres les plus dangereux, c'est faux, les plus dangereux d'entre nous sont les femmes et en particulier les mères comme Esmé. J'en ai croisé des clans dans mon existence, mais les Cullen sont spéciaux, c'est un réel esprit familial qui les relis. Je me refuse d'avoir un soupçon de ressenti pour eux, mais je suis forcé de dire que j'ai transgressé ma règle primaire, j'ai cessé de m'en foutre. J'espère sans me l'avouer réellement que nous n'aurons pas de pertes, car leur unité est magnifique, mais la moindre absence signerait la fin de cet équilibre. Je le sais pour les avoir vus sombrer un peu plus profondément dans le chagrin suite à leur séparation de leur « Bella » alors qu'elle était en vie, si la séparation était causée par la mort de l'un des leurs, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Il me semble qu'il est temps de rappeler l'ordre du jour à cette famille concentrée sur le soutien des uns et des autres.

– Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques kilomètres.

– Allons-y, montrons-leur ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à notre petite sœur !

Emmett est l'un que je préfère, il est simple, direct et contrairement à ce qu'il montre, il est bien plus malin que la plupart des vampires. Il a une qualité que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier, il tuerait pour Isabella, comme tout le clan, mais lui ce fou royalement des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, un point commun que nous avons.

La totalité des Cullen passe par la baie vitrée afin de rejoindre la terrasse qui surplombe le point d'arrivée des Volturi qui se rapprochent rapidement.

Au moment où moi même je vais pour la franchir une main douce, mais décider me retient par le bras. Je me retourne pour faire face à ma bête noire de cette jolie petite famille, Esmé.

Elle ne possède aucun don que je pourrais craindre et pourtant je l'évite comme la peste.

Ce regard maternel, cet esprit pur de compassion et d'amour pour les siens, c'est juste l'image de la mère que l'on souhaiterait avoir eue pour pilier dans nos vies. Je ne ressens rien pour elle évidemment, mais j'ai le sentiment d'être dans l'incapacité de lui dire non si cela devait assombrir son regard, je déteste les Cullen !

– Grim, bien que je ne sache pas comment tout cela va se terminer, je sais avoir gagné. Ma famille s'est vue accueillir un nouveau membre. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce combat, vous aurez toujours une place dans notre foyer aussi inébranlable que celle que vous possédez dans nos cœurs.

Elle glisse dans ma main un bijou, en refermant mes doigts dessus elle finit ce qu'elle a à me dire.

– Ceci n'est qu'un symbole. Libre à vous d'en faire ce qu'il vous plaira. Je fais toujours confiance à mes enfants et je sais que votre choix sera le bon.

Elle rejoint les autres me laissant sans voix derrière elle, j'ouvre la main pour y découvrir un bracelet. Tous les hommes de la famille ont le même, c'est une preuve d'appartenance, tout ce que je refuse depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi l'envie de le mettre à mon poignet est-elle si forte ? Si je le mettais juste pour le combat, pour faire plaisir à Esmé, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je m'engageais, cela ne me coûte rien, de lui faire plaisir. Fichu Esmé ! Fichu Cullen !

Je mets le bijou avant de les rejoindre. Mon geste ne passe pas inaperçu comme je l'aurais préféré. Isabella m'a vue le faire, je n'aurais jamais pensé croiser de la fierté dans son regard à mon encontre, et pourtant c'est le cas.

Ma terrasse nous servira de point d'observation. Les couples sont les uns près des autres. Les regards sont tous dirigés vers la forêt d'où arrivent les Volturi.

L'atmosphère de ce début de soirée est bien trop lourde. C'est une nuit de guerre et de mort, elle est omniprésente, dans les cœurs, les esprits si je n'étais pas ce que je suis je pourrais jurer que la faucheuse elle-même est au rendez-vous de ce soir. C'est bien le cas, je suis là. Devrais je être le Grim Reaper et accompagner l'un des nôtres vers son jugement ? Cette pensée ne me comble pas de désintérêt comme cela l'a toujours été, enfin jusqu'à présent. L'un des nôtres, je n'avais jamais prononcé pareils mots et si je devais en effet endosser mon rôle de collecteur d'âme pour l'un des Cullen ou pour Isabella elle-même pourrais-je réellement prétendre reprendre une existence identique que celle d'avant leur rencontre. Les humains disent que l'on choisit ses amis et non sa famille, je déteste l'idée de leur donner raison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, il ne manquerait plus que je doive l'avouer, j'imagine déjà le regard d'Esmé. Ah non merci ! très peu pour moi ! Je déteste les Cullen, et parallèlement tuerais pour eux ! Aro va payer, il n'y est techniquement pour rien, mais il me faut un coupable, et depuis le temps que j'attends de voir sa tête quitter son corps il est tout désigné.

Ils seront là d'ici cinq minutes à peine, de nombreuses effluves nous arrivent en bloc déclenchant les grognements des plus impatients. J'isole rapidement Aro et ses frères, toutes les épouses sont là.

D'autres odeurs se mélangent, les soldats sont trop près les uns des autres, ça cache quelque chose. Les esprits sont braqués sur le combat, ils ont été prévenus de la présence de télépathes. L'amas de soldats ne se disperse pas, mais la marche groupée n'est pas naturelle pour des guerriers.

Jasper a le même cheminement de pensée que moi, en fin stratège il est évident qu'une grossièreté pareille ne lui échapperait pas.

– Ce n'est pas normal !

– Je sais.

– On m'explique ?

Isabella déteste être mise en défaut à cause de son côté humain. Elle ne ressent et ne voit pas les choses comme nous, Jasper prend la parole.

– Ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que la dernière fois, et ça n'augure rien de bon.

Il omet de lui signifier exactement la cause de notre étonnement, j'aurais fait pareil.

– C'est la première fois qu'elles sortent de Volterra !

– Carlisle a raison, les épouses ne quittent jamais le château, pour des raisons de sécurité ça c'est la raison officielle, la vérité est que si leurs épouses s'écartaient trop longtemps de Chelsea, jamais elles ne reviendraient. Chelsea est l'une de nos priorités, elle est à elle seule ce qui forme l'unité Volturi. Son don peut faire ou défaire les liens qui unissent les clans, ou les couples. Aro se sert d'elle outrageusement pour renforcer l'esprit de cohésion de ses soldats qui avec le temps imagine cette duperie comme réelle, mais les épouses sont beaucoup plus veilles que cette vampire, ce qui fait qu'elles sont moins sujettes à son pouvoir.

– Pas de nouveau-nés ?

– Si, mais en très faible nombre, une centaine à tout cassé.

Je les laisse à leur évaluation du nombre d'ennemis, ça ne m'importe que très peu, ils ne restent que des pions, ce qui aiguise ma curiosité est ce qui se cache au centre de ses soldats, ils sont tellement serrés les uns aux autres qu'ils dissimulent à merveille l'odeur de leur secret. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être pris par surprise si Aro se déplace avec si peu de soldats c'est qu'il a de lourds atouts. Une bourrasque de vent invoqué dans leur dos nous fait parvenir le parfum de leur mystère. Les Cullen sont dans un premier temps choqués par l'effluve, moi je sens la rage monter progressivement. Je pris pour m'être trompé, sachant pertinemment que ce ne peut pas être le cas, je vais le démembré cellule par cellule, et ce, très doucement.

– Grim, dis-moi que cela ne peut pas être possible ! Il y a des humains !

– Pas des humains, une humaine !

Edward ne donne pas l'identité, mais tous les vampires ici présents l'ont reconnu ! La colère qui se met à bouillir en moi est sans équivalent, je la pensais en sécurité, loin de tout ça ! Comment a t'il sut ! Comment n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? Elle était sous surveillance permanente ! Une garde composée que de vampires sous hypnose ayant pour seule mission de la protéger ! Comment a t'il put l'approcher !

Au moment où Jasper se met dans la peau de notre adversaire afin d'imaginer la stratégie que lui-même aurait adoptée pour s'en prendre à Isabella je me rends compte à quel point ma protégée avait raison. Nous avons bien trop sous-estimé Aro. Je saisis Isabella par le bras.

– Tu rentres, tu ne peux pas combattre tu n'es pas prête pour ça !

– Il n'est pas question que tu m'écartes du combat, tu l'as dit toi même, je suis prête.

– Pas pour ça !

– Peu importe ce qui se présentera, je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

– C'est trop tard.

En effet, ils sont bel et bien arrivés. À peine plus d'une centaine comme annoncé, un groupe d'une cinquantaine se positionne sur la droite du terrain, le même nombre à son opposé, au centre il reste les trois Rois entourés de leur cour ainsi que dans leurs dos, le bataillon servant d'écran pour leurs prisonniers.

C'est Isabella qui est visée par cette tentative d'intimidation, il joue avec le feu, je ne peux garantir la réaction qui en découlera lorsqu'elle va le découvrir.

Les deux groupes de nouveau-nés n'attendent qu'un geste. La soif de combat qui les anime se fait entendre par des grognements sourds. Emmett est le premier à leur rendre la pareille, il est bientôt rejoint par le restant de la famille, ils s'avancent tous d'un pas, si les grognements de nos adversaires étaient là pour nous intimider, ils passent pour de vulgaires jappements comparativement à toute la rage qui transpire de ceux créés par les Cullen. Il n'y a pas besoin d'expérience au combat pour voir que la famille ne laissera rien passer et les troupes d'Aro l'ont compris, et se taisent. Emmett qui est à la tête des Cullen se relève et frappe son torse de ses deux poings. C'est bestial et primaire, mais les très jeunes vampires comme tout prédateur cohabitant au sein d'une meute savent reconnaître un mâle dominant, bon nombre d'entre eux ont déjà baissé la tête. Emmett insuffle le doute dans les rangs, c'est très bien joué.

Une partie du groupe central s'avance. Elle est composée de plusieurs sentinelles et à leur tête bien évidemment Aro. Renata, son bouclier personnel l'accompagne aussi et dissimule sous sa cape leur prisonnière. Le bouclier physique d'Aro qui se prénomme Renata, a besoin d'un contact avec le sujet pour le protéger. La captive nous est donc, pour le moment, inaccessible.

Le geste brut de la vampire forçant la prisonnière à se tenir tranquille provoque en moi un grondement sur lequel je n'ai aucune maîtrise, entraînant la secousse du sol. Je sais où il veut en venir, mais je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ça ! Je sais que les nuages ont assombri le ciel et n'attendent qu'un mouvement de ma part pour foudroyer à tout va ! Mais il ne me laissera aucune ouverture pour pouvoir le détruire sans danger pour elle. Ils sont là devant nous, suffisamment près pour se faire entendre par Isabella, les gardes positionner de chaque côté sont uniquement présents pour créer le repli de leur souverain. Alec et Jane, des jumeaux aux pouvoirs fort sympathiques qui sont d'anéantir les sens pour l'un et pour l'autre de créer l'illusion de la torture. Isabella ne sera pas toucher, les autres par contre seront des cibles de premier choix.

– Grim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle n'a pas nos facultés sensorielles, mais Isabella me connaît suffisamment pour sentir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Aro y voit l'ouverture qu'il espérait pour prendre la parole. Comme à son habitude il emploie un ton théâtral imaginant imposer un charisme qu'il ne possède pas. Le son de sa voix ne fait qu'augmenter le nombre de scénarios des tortures que je vais prendre plaisir à lui infliger.

– Je suis ravi d'enfin faire personnellement ta connaissance Isabella, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps à épier tes faits et gestes que j'ai le sentiment de te connaître depuis fort longtemps.

– C'est un plaisir qui n'est pas partagé et si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut cela vous a coûté bon nombre d'employés, votre petite surveillance. Auriez-vous une aversion à faire le travail vous-même ?

– On m'avait rapporté ton tempérament de feu, je ne suis pas déçu de constater que l'on ne m'a pas menti.

– On a dû vous signifier également que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues sur ces terres, tenez-vous si peu à votre existence.

– Bien au contraire, mais les choses évoluent, c'est irrémédiable. Vois-tu Isabella, j'ai passé des siècles à chercher sans relâche le point faible de Grim. Je peux te confesser d'y avoir consacré le plus clair de mon temps, et sans me vanter j'ai eu bon nombre d'idée ingénieuse pour pouvoir enfin percer le secret que Grim représente à lui seul. Mais après tout ce temps, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, qu'il est bien le plus puissant de ce monde, et aucun adversaire ne peut lui arriver à la cheville. Faisant donc deuil du fait de le voir disparaître j'ai dû me rabattre sur autre chose, et j'ai trouvé son talon d'Achille. Nous avons tous ici présent, un point commun et Grim ne fait, pour une fois, pas exception à cette règle. Cette chose qui nous est propre à tous peut être une grande force, mais aussi une énorme faiblesse, n'est-ce pas Grim !

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais te faire subir !

– De quoi il parle ?

– Mais voyons ma jeune enfant, je parle de nos âmes bien évidemment ! Et sais-tu ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans ceci ? C'est qu'elles fonctionnent immanquablement par deux.

Le tonnerre se met à gronder, il devient de plus en plus menaçant de seconde en seconde.

– Au moindre de tes gestes, elle meurt, mais ça tu l'avais compris. Dis moi Grim, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de t'en approcher ? Tu savais que de ce fait je serais en mesure de voir votre rencontre via ses souvenirs. Commettre une telle imprudence est surprenant venant de toi, c'est très dommage, pour elle. J'imagine que le poids de tous ces siècles était trop lourd de solitude, alors pour te faire pardonner tu as fait en sorte qu'elle vive des jours tranquilles et paisibles, mais toujours sous une discrète protection, donc tu étais le créateur. C'est tellement chevaleresque, cela te ressemble bien ! Ou bien, c'est le poids sur ta conscience qui était trop lourd. Car, si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien toi qui as demandé les pouvoirs de Grim Reaper, mais en faisant de toi l'être que tu es l'équilibre veut que ton âme sœur soit condamnée à des cycles de vies d'humaine fragile, éphémère et sans espoir ayant pour seule compagnie la solitude éternelle, puisque toi-même tu ne peux rejoindre l'autre monde elle non plus. C'est très égoïste !

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

– Sais-tu mon ami comment je l'ai retrouvé ? J'ai passé du temps sur cette quête, je peux te le confier, et c'est la simple réflexion d'un de mes gens qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que tu t'occupais d'Isabella comme un père le ferait de son enfant. Bien sûr au début je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être possible, tout cela serait trop grossier, trop prévisible et après y avoir repensé plus calmement je me suis rendu compte que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un présent de la part de ta pitoyable reine. Tu n'es évidemment pas le père biologique de ta protégée, mais toute la dévotion, tout l'amour pourrais-je dire, que tu portes à Isabella, il prend bien racine dans ce sentiment paternel qui t'était interdit, elle n'est pas ton sang, mais c'est sa fille à elle.

Il dit ceci en tirant d'un coup sec sur le corps qui était toujours dissimulé sous la cape de Renata, offrant à nos vues le visage paniqué de Renée, la mère de Isabella.

– Bella !

– Maman ! Lâche là immédiatement ! Je te jure que si tu ne la libères pas tu me supplieras la mort !

Je retiens Isabella par le bras. Il la tuera sans hésiter au moindre geste, c'est limpide dans son esprit. Même si je sais que l'âme que je chéris se transférera dans une autre enveloppe charnelle, pour Isabella il en est tout autre. Moi-même, je ne peux me résigner à voir souffrir Renée. Aro fier de son effet continue son monologue et chacune de ses syllabes me fait monter le venin à la bouche.

– Il ne me restait plus qu'à valider ma théorie. Jane et quelques gardes monopolisant l'attention de ta protégée sur la mort de ses collaborateurs, et d'autres allant chercher les véritables renseignements, à Forks, se procurant ainsi l'adresse de sa mère. J'ai été très ému de voir dans son esprit ta présence à son mariage, dans l'ombre évidemment, la voir vivre une passion même fugace avec un autre que toi a dû être éprouvant pour ton ego.

– Je te ferais payer pour ça !

– Ne soit pas impatiente mon enfant. Alors Grim, vas-tu laisser ta précieuse Renée mourir devant les yeux de sa fille en intervenant ? Et toi, Isabella qui compte le plus pour toi ? Ta mère ou ta nouvelle famille ?

Je n'écoute plus les élucubrations d'Aro, mes yeux sont braqués sur Renée, qui malgré sa peur reste la plus digne possible, elle me hurle ce qu'elle veut.

– Bella est la priorité, fais le pour moi, tu me l'as juré Grim. Tu m'as juré de la protéger.

Aro a raison. C'est bien un présent de Némésis de faire de la fille de Renée sa représentante. Cette âme de dernier cycle, qui avait été choisie et insufflée dans l'enfant qu'elle portait. Je l'avais ressenti le jour ou je l'avais vue enceinte. La puissance qu'elle dégageait venait du bébé, sans aucun doute que je croiserais sa route et qu'elle aura besoin de moi, et à cette époque j'avais même hâte de devoir veiller sur la partie d'elle qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. J'ai été égoïste de me manifester dans sa vie, mais je l'ai tellement vue en traverser sans jamais me présenter à elle qu'au moment où j'ai compris ce que deviendrait l'enfant il m'avait paru juste de pouvoir lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et puis une seconde et une troisième. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'une partie d'elle me reconnaisse, j'avais volontairement fait abstraction de ce risque, ça lui a coûté son mariage. Bien que cette relation fut amicale et faite que de quelques conversations banales, la plupart du temps sur le bébé à naître, instinctivement ses sentiments ont évolué et étant faite de droiture elle avait préféré quitter Charly. J'aurais dû l'hypnotiser, mais j'avais voulu exister dans ses yeux, pour une fois, pour une vie, juste une. C'est peut-être ça qui me retient, si elle meurt aujourd'hui je disparaîtrais à tout jamais de son souvenir, je ne ferais pas la même erreur, je la laisserais vivre loin de moi, assurant éternellement sa protection par personne interposé.

– Je vois que cette situation d'impuissance vous est fortement désagréable. Je vais donc choisir à votre place. Saisissez l'ensemble de la famille, au moindre geste de l'un ou de l'autre c'est la vie de maman qui s'envole.

Renée voit bien mon hésitation et décide de faire entendre à sa fille.

– Bella ! Je ne compte pas dans cette histoire ! Fais ce que tu as à faire ! Ne te souci de rien d'autre choisi pour ton avenir à toi c'est tout se qui compte !

Un détachement d'une vingtaine de soldats s'est déjà attaqué à la famille Cullen, le premier à toucher Edward est aussitôt désintégré par les ombres d'Isabella, en guise de représailles Aro brise le bras de sa mère qui hurle sous la douleur.

– Attention petite fille, tu ne voudrais pas que ta maman souffre !

Isabella est déjà présente sur tout le terrain et je vois bien ce qu'elle mijote, je ressers la prise sur son bras lui intimant de ne rien faire pour le moment.

Le regard de Isabella fait la navette entre sa mère qui sert les dents pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Aro et la famille Cullen. Ce combat est déséquilibré au possible. La famille se fait rapidement déborder et malheureusement maîtriser. Je vois l'amulette toujours au coup d'Edward s'il avait l'idée de l'enlever, cela créerait suffisamment l'effet de surprise pour tenter quelque chose.

– Maintenez plus fermement le télépathe, nous ne voudrions pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Edward est immédiatement tenu face au sol avec quatre nouveaux nés sur lui.

– Il ne m'est pas passé inaperçu, qu'il portait le fameux médaillon. La puissance des âmes sœurs n'est jamais prise suffisamment au sérieux, n'est-ce pas Grim ! Alors que faisons-nous ? Ou plutôt par qui commençons-nous ? L'exécution d'Esmé, la mère de cette famille, donnerait un côté dramatique à la scène.

Comme l'ensemble des vampires présent, j'entends le grincement des dents d'Isabella. Elle est là, ses bras le long du corps, poing serré. Nous ne pouvons voir son visage qui est baissé et caché par ses cheveux.

– Peut-être que tu aurais une autre préférence, ma jeune amie. Rosalie ne t'a jamais beaucoup aimée par le passé.

Rosalie qui était comme l'ensemble de la famille maintenu face contre terre est relevée sous les hurlements d'Emmett. Aro fait durer l'instant attendant la réaction de son interlocutrice qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Lorsqu'elle prend la parole, je vois dans sa manière de parler et le ton froid qu'elle utilise que les choses sont limpides dans son esprit.

– Je ne te crois pas ! Tu ne les tueras pas !

– Me prends-tu pour un menteur ?

– Tu n'es pas seulement un menteur, tu es un lâche !

– Dis adieu à maman.

Aro se rapproche de la gorge de sa prisonnière, Isabella retient d'une main le geste que j'avais l'intention de faire.

– N'ai pas de crainte Grim, il ne tuera pas le plus précieux de ses atouts !

La tête d'Aro s'incline en s'écartant de sa mère qui tremble de peur, il se met à faire entendre un petit rire sec.

– Je te pensais beaucoup plus stupide, tu es maligne pour une humaine.

– Si tu avais voulu les tuer, ils seraient déjà morts. Tu n'es pas venu avec tous tes gens, comme tu aimes les nommer pour tuer, tu es là pour conquérir. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi pour mettre la vie des personne que j'aime en jeu.

– Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi ?

– Tu as l'amulette, mais tu n'as personne de préparé pour la porter. Moi j'ai déjà un pouvoir qui ne demande qu'à croître alors que tes soldats ne feront qu'être le réceptacle d'un pouvoir qu'ils ne pourront jamais contrôler.

– Très maligne, dans ce cas je vais être honnête avec toi. Tu ne m'es pas réellement utile, mais d'avoir la représentante de celle qui m'a condamné dans mes rangs m'offrirait, un certain avantage tactique sur ce que je prépare.

Isabella libère doucement son bras de mon emprise, le geste est doux et je sais qu'il signifie que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire sur sa décision, elle est prise. Elle fait planer un silence, remet consciencieusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles offrant ainsi à Aro la vue de son visage. Je la savais prête, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Si dans le passé la noirceur emplissait ses traits à l'approche d'un combat, il n'en est plus rien. Ses yeux habituellement ébène sont d'un bleu turquoise. Le pouvoir de l'ombre est puissant, mais sera toujours le serviteur de la lumière, indispensable pour son existence. Les sentiments qui courent dans le cœur d'Isabella ne sont plus haine ou colère, ils sont devenus purs et beaucoup plus dangereux qu'avant. Elle dégage cette aura de respect accessible qu'à très peu d'entre nous, la représentante de Némésis n'a jamais été aussi proche de notre véritable souveraine.

– Tu vois en moi la clé du pouvoir suprême. Tu t'imagines qu'en te servant des miens tu me feras rallier ta cause pour enfin toucher du doigt l'essence des dieux, grossière erreur. Tu ne fais que menacer leur existence actuelle, alors que je ne reçois mes ordres que de ma reine, qui elle, possède le pouvoir absolu sur l'ensemble des âmes qui m'entourent. Je ne suis pas celle qui te permettra d'obtenir quelconque puissance. J'ai des ordres et comme tout soldat qui voue une fidélité absolue à sa souveraine je les exécuterais.

Aro ainsi que l'ensemble de la garde qui l'entoure restent sans voix devant sa métamorphose physique et le rappel des faits tel qu'ils sont dans les yeux d'Isabella qui s'est calmement rapprochée d'eux. Elle est à présent qu'à une dizaine de mètres, d'une voix froide et implacable elle annonce la sentence.

– Aro Volturi, je t'annonce que Némésis en sa qualité de déesse de la justice absolue exige que ton existence en ce monde prenne fin. Sous tes ordres sont morts les gens que j'aimais. Tu as commandité leur mort ainsi que leur souffrance de ce fait, Némésis, en tant que détentrice du droit de vengeance me l'octroie, faisant ainsi de moi ton bourreau. Tu es venu pour obtenir ta vengeance sur les dieux, mais la seule chose que tu trouveras en ces lieux est l'obtention de ton dernier jugement et ne compte pas sur la clémence de notre reine pour ton âme.

La confiance du souverain vacille. Il a bien compris à qui, il a affaire et que les atouts qu'il pensait détenir ne sont qu'en réalité que peu de chose comparativement au poids de ceux que peut utiliser la déesse pour assurer la dévotion de ses soldats.

Tout roi qu'il s'imagine être, son instinct le pousse à reculer devant la représente de celle qui exige sa mort, sensation que partage l'ensemble des gardes.

Les deux pas qu'ils effectuent tous ensemble n'est pas suivi par Renée qui elle reste immobile devant sa fille entièrement époustouflée et en même temps tétaniser par ce qu'elle voit.

La distance qu'a mis Aro, entre lui et sa prisonnière, ne passe pas inaperçue à Isabella. Renée est immédiatement entourée d'ombre qui la surélève et l'envoie directement dans la sécurité de mes bras.

Le cadenas qu'avait positionné Aro sur mes actions se brise à la seconde où je sens le corps de Renée contre moi et bien que je sache que seule la mort d'Aro pourra apaiser ma colère j'ai beaucoup trop de respect envers Isabella pour lui ôter son droit à venger les siens, qui eux, sont morts contrairement à Renée.

Cela n'atténue en rien ma fureur, et si Isabella a choisi en priorité de sauver mon âme sœur je me ferais un plaisir de payer ma dette.

Les nuages orageux s'entrechoquent créant ainsi ce qui sera le son assourdissant du glas pour l'ensemble des nouveaux nés entourant la famille Cullen.

Le sol tremblant sous ma fureur se met a éventrer le sol d'où explose la lave des enfers.

Chaque nouveau-né pris au dépourvu devant les éléments montrant leur suprématie menaçante en oublie l'ordre prioritaire, qui était de maintenir les Cullen, qui eux se libèrent et me rejoignent, Edward arrachant l'amulette de son coup.

Le bataillon désigner par Aro pour capturer les nôtres est maintenant isolé et offre l'avant-goût à tous les autres de leur avenir proche. Je regarde la poignée de soldats pris au piège tel des rats en cage encerclé de lave qui les force à se regrouper dans un espoir de survivre. L'espoir n'est que l'essence même du sadisme, j'ordonne au fleuve bouillonnant de reculer, et j'ai la satisfaction de voir le soulagement sur le visage de certains d'entre eux. Sentiment qui disparaît à la seconde où ils comprennent que la lave se retire uniquement pour former une vague qui n'attend que mon ordre pour les engloutir. La haine qui déferle dans mes veines est en concurrence avec l'impatiente des éléments assoiffés d'offrandes promises. Je me retourne pour pouvoir regarder Aro qui est muet devant ce spectacle que je ne lui avais pas encore offert. Au moment où son regard croise le mien, je libère les deux forces naturelles qui ne demandent qu'à assouvir leur soif. Les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel frappent brutalement la lave remportant avec eux le feu de cette dernière, le faisant fusionner avec la noirceur des cumulus créant un ciel flamboyant de ma propre rage. Un déluge d'éclairs enflammés foudroie mes prisonniers ne laissant derrière eux que l'odeur de chair vampirique immoler. La vague ardente s'écrase sur le groupe se battant avec la foudre pour accaparer les victimes. Lorsque les hurlements des derniers se taisent, le silence envahit les lieux tout comme la lave qui se met a entouré la totalité du champ de bataille brûlant tout sur son passage et fini par former un mur de feu isolant cette rencontre du reste du monde, nulle sortie ne sera offerte pour quiconque.

Les gardes du roi sont les premiers à réagir, incitant leur souverain, ainsi que son bouclier, à retourner dans le confort de la sécurité qu'ils pensent avoir créer derrière la ligne de front.

Deux mains me retirent Renée affolée des bras. Je croise le regard d'Esmé et lui laisse sans plus de cérémonie, sachant qu'elle la gardera en sécurité à l'intérieure de la maison, veillant personnellement sur elle.

Aro ainsi que ses gardes ayant été renvoyés hors du centre du champ de bataille ne laissent plus que les jumeaux Volturi seuls face à la famille Cullen.

Jane et Alec sont des jumeaux fusionnels, mais c'est elle qui mène dans le couple et ce que j'entrevois dans son esprit ne m'étonne en rien et si j'en crois l'inaction d'Isabella face aux deux vampires elle n'a nul besoin du pouvoir de télépathie pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui se joue dans la tête de la Volturi qui prend la parole.

– C'est moi qui ai tué ton ami docteur, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon roi tout comme toi même tu obéis à ta reine.

Alec prend la main de sa sœur craignant les représailles qu'Isabella aura sur Jane. Aro a bien compris ce qui va se passer, il hurle, l'ordre aux jumeaux de les rejoindre, mais seule l'ignorance de cette dernière lui répond. Les soldats sont déstabilisés devant la scène et ne savent pas quoi faire ni penser. Jane s'avance donc devant Isabella suivit de son frère le forçant à exécuter le même geste qu'elle. Je vois les deux Volturi plier le genou devant ma protégée et c'est tête basse que Jane l'implore.

– J'ai porté serment de fidélité aux Volturi uniquement dans le but de protéger Alec. Je ne te demande, ni pardon, ni clémence pour ma vie, mais je te supplie d'épargner mon frère.

Les Cullen tout comme l'ensemble des Volturi sont sous le choc de la tournure des événements, Isabella se reprend vite et répond à Jane.

– Tu trahis ton clan aujourd'hui, qui me dit que tu ne me trahiras pas demain.

– Je peux répondre à ta question, si demain nous avions en face de nous un adversaire plus puissant que vous je réitérerais cette même demande auprès de lui, je ne suis pas de ceux offrant une éternelle appartenance à un clan, mais je ferais toujours en sorte d'être du côté des vainqueurs afin de préserver la vie de l'être qui compte le plus au monde à mes yeux. Alors oui je te trahirais pour sauver mon frère sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Isabella effectue le geste qui prouve combien elle détient toutes les qualités de la plus grande des reines, elle s'avance d'un pas se mettant ainsi à portée de mains des Volturi, elle pose une main sur l'épaule d'Alec et par ce simple geste lui sauve la vie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a dis, Jane espère la clémence d'Isabella qui elle a les yeux plonger dans ceux d'Alec qui implore silencieusement le même geste pour sa sœur. Lorsqu'il voit Isabella le faire, sauvant ainsi sa sœur de nos représailles naît en lui, une entière dévotion pour celle qu'il a devant les yeux, et si Alec est dévoué à Isabella, Jane ne prendra pas le risque de le faire souffrir en la trahissant, les deux plus puissants gardes Volturi viennent de nous rejoindre.

Le soulagement de nos deux nouveaux coéquipiers est de courte durée, car ils se voient ligoter de lianes les maintenant au sol. Jane et Alec relèvent la tête vers une Isabella qui n'a aucune intention de leur faire du mal, mais reste d'une grande méfiance.

– Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne peux pas te faire confiance, de ce fait certaines précautions s'imposent.

Ils acceptent leur condition sans broncher prouvant ainsi à Isabella qu'elle a fait le bon choix en les épargnant. Elle s'adresse à l'ensemble des vampires faisant parties du clan adverse.

– Vous n'êtes en rien obligé de mourir aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas de ceux qui condamne par procuration, votre roi vous a menti et vous utilise rendez-vous et je jure devant Némésis que nul mal ne vous sera fait. Vos compagnons ont trouvé la mort pour s'en être pris à ma famille, qu'il soit clair dans vos esprits que je n'aurais nulle pitié envers ceux qui feront ce même geste. La décision vous appartient à vous seul, mais sachez que vous avez tous en main le choix de votre avenir.

Un murmure sourd s'élève des rangs, le doute est ancré dans leur esprit, des regards s'échangent, Aro a bien senti que sa dynastie s'ébréchait.

Certains de ses soldats, ont déjà effectué quelques pas en direction de la famille, avec dans l'esprit de se rendre. Le reste n'est pas dans l'optique de rester fidèle à Aro, mais ont surtout peur de moi.

Un roi ne se rend pas, il se replie, et lorsque je vois Marcus ainsi que Caïus les deux frères d'Aro prendre place auprès de leur épouse en arrière plan je sais qu'ils attendent la fin de tout cela avec impatiente, ceci n'est pas leur choix et bien que conquérir plus de pouvoir ne les laisse pas indifférant, l'exposition des épouses leur semble bien trop risquer.

D'une voix empreinte de venin et de rage Aro ordonne à Chelsea de renverser les choses, et comme toute femme éperdument amoureuse de son roi elle exécute l'ordre à la perfection balayant instantanément tous les doutes qui emplissaient les esprits.

La marche hésitante des soldats voulant rendre les armes se transforme en pas décidés et bientôt en course vers se qui est devenue à leurs yeux la femme a abattre, ils sont sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Chelsea et rien ne les détournera de la volonté d'Aro.

Edward qui a suivi l'évolution de tout un même temps que moi m'emboîte le pas aussitôt suivi de toute la famille, nous sommes tous autour d'Isabella prêts à recevoir les coups et la protéger de cette vague d'attaquant.

Beaucoup d'entre eux se voient foudroyer par mes soins, mais j'ai besoins de combat physique, un besoin primaire de me défouler dans du corps à corps.

Isabella a bien compris que le pouvoir de la vampire avait balayé sa proposition. D'un simple geste, elle stoppe la progression de l'armée grâce à son bouclier et c'est d'un ton calme qu'elle annonce les choses telles qu'elles sont.

– Quel roi digne de ce nom enverrait son peuple à la mort ? Mais je ne suis pas ton juge, juste la preuve vivante que quoi que tu fasses, rien ne changera ton destin, il est scellé.

Durant les secondes qui suivent, je ressens le pouvoir de Isabella monter à son paroxysme, je comprendrais son choix d'éradiquer l'armée par une simple attaque étant moi-même tenté, mais j'en resterais déçu de ne pas me défouler.

Elle avait la maîtrise des ombres, elle est devenue la maîtresse de ce pouvoir.

Elle retient une armée de vampires fous de rage d'un simple bouclier ne lâchant toujours pas des yeux la proie qu'est devenu pour elle Aro.

Le cri commun des Cullen s'agenouillant les mains au sol me prend de court, mais au moment où je vois la tête d'Emmett se relever brutalement et que mes yeux croisent les deux orbites ébène de ce dernier je prends conscience de ce qu'elle est en train de créer.

La totalité des Cullen se relève et à l'identique d'Emmett ils sont investit du pouvoir de Isabella et affiche tous le sourire carnassier du prédateur qui sait avoir l'avantage du combat.

Le bouclier tombe, prenant place autour d'elle et de ses prisonniers, le carnage peut enfin commencer.

La famille a l'esprit entièrement braqué sur une seule chose, et je sais que c'est Isabella qui créée cette pensée unique aux combien génératrices de rage, les hurlements de Lola.

Les brasiers de flammes ébène se voient inlassablement nourris de membres arrachés par les uns et les autres, ils assouvissent enfin la vengeance qu'ils attendaient. La soif de vengeance des Cullen pour la petite, c'est de ça qu'elle s'est servie pour diffuser son pouvoir.

Les Cullen sont en totale cohésion les uns avec les autres, il est facile de combattre à leurs côtés. J'ai toujours aimé me battre, mais ce combat-là est absolument grandiose, car si je ne peux trouver d'adversaire digne de ce nom pour me mettre en difficulté faire équipe avec des vampires possédant un pouvoir tel que celui qu'insuffle Isabella en eux est fantastique si nous disposions d'assez d'ennemis je serais capable de faire ça durant des mois sans m'en lasser.

En finissant de démembrer celui que j'ai en main, j'observe Rosalie, elle possède l'essence des plus grandes guerrières, la détermination qu'elle met dans chacune de ses attaques est si violente qu'elle en devient à mes yeux un diamant à l'état brut que je me ferais un plaisir d'affiner à l'avenir.

Un nouveau-né a la mauvaise idée de passer à ma portée, il me suffit de tendre le bras pour l'immobiliser, ils sont forts, mais dieux qu'ils sont stupide !

La panique envahie son regard et ses pensées, l'un de mes partenaires lui attrape le bras et je suis presque choqué de voir le visage de Carlisle affichant la satisfaction, d'un signe de tête nous tirons chacun sur l'un des bras du vampire qui se met évidemment à hurlé. Carlisle et moi nous retrouvons face à face avec l'un comme l'autre un bras dans la main, nos regards suivent notre victime qui s'est échappé faisant deuil de ses bras, il ne coure même plus droit, s'il tombe il va être emmerdé, n'ayant pas envie de lui courir après je laisse la foudre finir nôtre travail, faisant sursauter Emmett qui était juste à côté de l'impact. Le temps qu'il se retourne avec un visage charger de reproche l'un des vampires avec lequel il était occupé lui décoche une droite magistrale, l'auteur du coup est lui-même surpris d'avoir réussi, Emmett secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les esprits en place et lui rend exactement le même coup sauf que la tête qui reçois la droite explose sous la force décuplée du Cullen.

Je vois Edward laisser volontairement passer un nouveau-né qui a pour destination l'intérieure de la maison, mon premier geste est de le foudroyer, mais là j'entends les pensées de jasper positionner devant la bâtisse afin de protéger la mère de Isabella et il nous hurle de lui en laisser quelques-uns, le temps est apparemment long sur nôtre arrière ligne.

Un groupe de nouveaux-nés a réussi à isoler Alice, je me sens dans l'obligation de lui porter main-forte, elle est tellement petite face à ces énergumènes.

J'ai juste le temps d'en étêter un que les autres sont à terre prisonniers des ombres qui les démembrent avec tout le sadisme qu'une femme en colère peut avoir. La petite cache très bien son jeu derrière cette image de lutin frivole se dissimule bien des choses.

Le sourire de satisfaction de la voyante se fige au moment où ses yeux se perdent dans une vision. Deux nouveaux nés ont contourné la maison pour prendre Esmé et Renée à revers.

D'un même geste, nous nous précipitons vers la bâtisse. Je vois Carlisle sur le chemin prêter main-forte à ses enfants avec pour la première fois dans les yeux le plaisir de combattre, et dans l'esprit la satisfaction de voir les siens dominer les combats. Edward est auprès de sa compagne, brûlant ce qu'il ne peut démembrer, mais ils sont nombreux, Emmett et Rosalie ont dans l'idée d'aller le rejoindre. Ils devraient être aveuglé par leur puissance, mais ils restent constamment à surveiller les arrières des uns et des autres, les Cullen sont vraiment des vampires spéciaux.

Nous arrivons dans le salon où se tiennent les deux femmes ainsi que les opposants qui s'imaginaient prendre de court Esmé. Cela aurait pu fonctionné, mais ils se trouvent devant une Esmé déchaîner qui s'est juré que rien ne toucherait Renée, les images de Lola se tordant de douleur lui insufflent la force de ne plus laisser jouer pareille chose à cause d'elle.

Nous l'aidons pour ne pas rester bras croisés, mais la vampire matriarche ne nous laisse pas le temps d'intervenir avant de désintégrer ses adversaires qui n'ont pas eu le temps de souffrir.

Jasper qui avait vu notre direction est dans le salon et devant le spectacle retourne bille en tête au combat auprès d'Edward et Isabella laissant à Esmé le bon soin de protéger seule Renée.

Je suis sur leur talon jusqu'au moment où la respiration difficile de Renée me fait comprendre que tout ceci est beaucoup trop pour elle. La voix douce d'Esmé qui tente de la réconforter n'a pas d'impact sur sa panique. Je renvoie Alice avec les autres et je prends quelques secondes pour elle. Il ne reste que très peu de soldats et j'ai confiance en eux, ils se passeront de moi pendant ce bref instant.

Tout se chamboule dans la tête de Renée, elle a été enlevée, elle est effrayée, mais ce qui surplombe le reste c'est la vision qu'elle a eue de sa fille. Je sais que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'aliéner ses souvenirs. Esmé qui tente d'approcher Renée se tourne vers moi et je sens dans sa voix que son impuissance la ronge.

– Grim, elle ne m'entend pas.

– Je sais, ce sont vos yeux qui lui font peur Esmé, ça se comprend.

Je saisis Renée par les épaules, ses yeux perdus dans une démence de peur me renvoient en plein visage la raison exacte de mon choix de rester loin d'elle.

– Renée, tu vas immédiatement te calmer, fermer tes yeux et sombrer dans un lourd sommeil, tu ne te réveilleras qu'à ma demande, dort.

Toute la tension qui avait envahi son corps lâche instantanément pour la laisser sombrer dans l'inconscient.

– Je m'occupe d'elle.

– Merci Esmé. Pardon Renée, je tiendrais ma parole, Isabella te reviendra, je t'en fais le serment.

J'empreinte à mon tour le chemin qui me ramène à ma vie, guerre, mort et destruction, laissant derrière moi tout ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer assombrissant brutalement mon humeur.

Face au carnage des soldats, Volturi Chelsea est déstabilisée, son pouvoir n'a plus autant de prise sur les sujets du roi.

Je repère facilement un groupe de cinq nouveau-né tapi dans un coin priant pour se faire oublier. Ils ont bien compris qu'ils ont été dupés par celui qu'ils appellent majesté, mais je n'ai pas la grandeur d'âme de ma protégée, un ennemi reste une menace à éliminer.

J'écrase dans l'œuf le début de ce sentiment de compassion beaucoup trop présent autour de moi depuis l'invasion des Cullen dans mon quotidien, je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis le Grim Reaper, je n'ai pas de sentiments et encore moins de remords.

J'aurais voulu prendre mon temps pour les tuer, retrouver ce plaisir à me battre et à tuer sans compter, mais ils sont jeunes, beaucoup trop pour être présent dans une guerre. Je les achève rapidement et bien que je me sermonne en me répétant que la seule raison est qu'il faut que je retourne près des autres, je sais que la rapidité de leur mise à mort était présente uniquement par pitié.

Je regarde les corps démembrés qui m'entourent, ils avaient quoi ? Une vingtaine d'années, pour la première fois c'est l'amertume qui me reste en bouche après une mise à mort.

Je vais pour me retourner lorsque je vois au sol un liquide noir qui sort d'eux. Il s'écoule des membres comme s'il s'agissait de sang, un sang noir, mais il ne se répand pas non, il se réunit formant une flaque obscure, c'est quoi encore ça !

À y regarder de plus près, tous les membres qui ne sont pas encore calcinés ont la même réaction, le sol empli d'ombres des uns et des autres nous a empêchés de le voir jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant que l'armée n'est plus, je peux constater que c'est présent sur tout le terrain. Le fluide s'écoule des corps et fusionne, ça paraît inoffensif, mais ça ne me dis pas ce que c'est. Je m'en approche pour le toucher et en tester la substance, c'est l'odeur qui me donne la réponse, du venin et il n'est pas uniquement vampirique. C'est quoi ce merdier ! Je suis le seul vampire à posséder un venin différent des autres, mais s'il s'agit bien d'un seul autre vampire la question est, lequel ?

Aro a bien conscience d'avoir en ses rangs un vampire que l'on peut qualifier d'exception, alors pourquoi n'est il pas intervenu durant le combat, ou peut-être qu'a l'identique d'Isabella il était présent dans chacun deux, c'est son venin ! La discipline des nouveaux nés ne leur était pas naturelles c'est lui qui la créée et si je me réfère aux faîits que dans un premier temps c'est Félix qui avait l'amulette c'est donc un don qui lui appartient personnellement le bijou n'a rien a voir là-dedans.

Les derniers soldats de l'armée s'éteignent au moment où leurs membres prennent feu, il ne reste plus qu'Isabella toujours muette, nos prisonniers et l'ensemble de la famille Cullen a ses côtés, sauf Esmé en arrière, mais qui ne manque rien de la scène, je les rejoins pour contempler la défaite d'Aro aux premières loges. Isabella et Aro ne se quittent pas du regard. Elle est sur ses gardes, car notre adversaire n'a aucune envie de se rendre. L'air supérieur qu'il s'emploie à conserver devant elle en est la preuve. Elle aussi a bien compris que l'amulette ainsi que son porteur n'était pas encore entrait en jeu.

– C'est fini Aro, rend toi et remet moi l'amulette.

– Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Pour la seule raison que vous avez tué quelques gardes ? Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre Isabella. Je ne suis pas vampire à qui l'on refuse quoi que ce soit, se que l'on ne me donne pas je le prends.

– Je te prendrais donc l'amulette !

– Tu la veux ? Mais viens donc la prendre ! Mais avant ça, laisse moi te présenter le propriétaire de ce précieux ornement, Yann, s'il te plaît viens à moi.

Mon prochain jouet s'appelle donc Yann, par respect je laisse à Isabella le plaisir d'achever Aro, mais le porteur est à moi ! S'il est réellement différent des autres, je le veux pour moi tout seul !

Je refuse de me perdre dans la joie d'avoir en face de moi un adversaire à ma taille, Félix m'a servi de leçons, mais j'ai quand même bon espoir, en vue de ce qu'il est capable de faire avec son venin ses pouvoirs doivent être à la hauteur.

Le mur de flammes nous entourant reflète mon impatience et redouble d'intensité, les nuages tourbillonnent au-dessus des Volturi, la foudre est un élément parfait pour créer un premier contacte entre lui et moi histoire de voir si le courant passe bien.

– Vous n'intervenez pas, il m'appartient !

L'ensemble des Cullen est maintenant prévenu.

Là je retrouve mes sensations de Grim Reaper et ça fait un bien fou, je ne sais plus ce qu'est compassion ou autre sentiment qui m'embrouillent l'esprit, je vais m'amuser pour de vrai !

Il y a du mouvement derrière Aro, ce qui m'ennuie est que je n'entends pas dans l'esprit dudit Yann l'excitation du combat, à vrai dire je n'entends rien d'autre que celles des Volturi que je connais. Peu importe, le combat ne sera que meilleur. Au moment où l'ombre du porteur se fait voir à la droite d'Aro je prépare ma foudroyante bienvenue. Les éclairs toujours impatients de me servir me répondent à la perfection, mais lorsque se tient devant nous le soldat qui porte l'amulette je ne fais rien, je suis là à le regarder, exactement dans le même état d'incrédulité que tous ceux qui m'entoure. Les secondes passent et nous sommes tous démunis et sans voix devant ce Volturi.

Comment obéir à un ordre donné par une reine si le même ordre transgresse la totalité des convictions de cette dernière, il possède en lui et pour lui l'immunité absolue.

J'ai souvent été dans des situations de grande complexité, mais là, c'est sans précédent, la vérité est là devant nos yeux, et je sais que la bataille ne fait que commencer.

_**Merci d'avoir patienté pour ce nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. Merci pour tous les messages de soutient à très vite, amicalement, Kalisse.**_


	34. Esprit gardien de vérité

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 33**

Là je retrouve mes sensations de Grim Reaper et ça fait un bien fou, je ne sais plus ce qu'est compassion ou autre sentiment qui m'embrouillent l'esprit, je vais m'amuser pour de vrai !

Il y a du mouvement derrière Aro, ce qui m'ennuie est que je n'entends pas dans l'esprit dudit Yann l'excitation du combat, à vrai dire je n'entends rien d'autre que celles des Volturi que je connais. Peu importe, le combat ne sera que meilleur. Au moment où l'ombre du porteur se fait voir à la droite d'Aro je prépare ma foudroyante bienvenue. Les éclairs toujours impatients de me servir me répondent à la perfection, mais lorsque se tient devant nous le soldat qui porte l'amulette je ne fais rien, je suis là à le regarder, exactement dans le même état d'incrédulité que tous ceux qui m'entoure. Les secondes passent et nous sommes tous démunis et sans voix devant ce Volturi.

Comment obéir à un ordre donné par une reine si le même ordre transgresse la totalité des convictions de cette dernière, il possède en lui et pour lui l'immunité absolue.

J'ai souvent été dans des situations de grande complexité, mais là, c'est sans précédent, la vérité est là devant nos yeux, et je sais que la bataille ne fait que commencer.

**CHAPITRE 34**

PDV Isabella

Au moment où Yann entre sur le terrain, beaucoup trop de choses se passent simultanément, pour pouvoir toutes les analyser correctement.

Avant tout, le choc des miens est le sentiment le plus présent dans nos rangs.

Je vois Grim se relever et fixer le Volturi porteur de l'amulette, devant cet inconnu, c'est son comportement qui m'inquiète le plus. Il ne dit rien, sa mâchoire parle pour lui et lorsque je vois son regard se durcir la déduction est simple, Grim connaît Yann.

L'atmosphère est irréelle, elle avait été lourde jusqu'à présent, mais à la seconde qu'il est c'est comme si tout s'était figé, comme si le temps lui-même n'avait plus sa place en ces lieux.

J'ai aussi cette sensation qui m'a souvent inondé, nous sommes observés. Nul besoin de scruter la lisière du bois ou de chercher d'où cela peut venir, car je sais que la présence qui est là ne peut pas être vue, à moins qu'elle ne le décide.

Némésis est là, près de nous, sera t'elle juge ou bourreau, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Beaucoup d'hypothèses avaient été avancées sur le porteur de l'amulette, mais rien ne nous avait prédit ceci. Même pas Alice qui devenait folle à ne pouvoir nous prédire ce qui nous attendait. Grim l'avait rassuré en lui disant que du moment que certaines puissances étaient en courses elle ne pouvait rien voir. Bien que cela lui a fourni l'explication, la colère et le sentiment d'impuissance étaient difficiles à gérer pour elle.

Je m'étais fait une image de lui, grand, fort, déterminé et surtout près à tout pour nous détruire.

Sauf qu'à la place d'un vampire incontrôlable en vue de sa surpuissance causée par l'amulette nous avons en face de nous un adolescent d'à peine seize ans extrêmement calme.

J'étais prête à tous à vrai dire, mais pas à ça.

Je devrais ressentir le choc de tous, mais ce qui se déclenche en moi, est à l'opposé de ce qui devrait être.

J'ai la sensation de déjà vu, il n'en est rien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant tout en lui me parle, sa posture arrogante, son calme apparent et cette puissance qu'y émane de lui, mais qui es-tu ?

Comme si Aro avait entendu ma question intérieure, il s'avance, et armé de son air les plus pompeux nous présente le nouveau venu.

– Je vous présente Yann. Il est... comment dire ? La recrue la plus prometteuse qu'il m'a été donné d'avoir sous mes ordres.

Pour réponse, il obtient un rire sec de Grim, qui comme nous tous, ne quitte pas Yann des yeux.

– Recrue ? Aro, tu es toujours le même, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Yann ! Ce prénom est intéressant, surtout pour toi !

Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur l'origine ou la signification des prénoms, mais je sais néanmoins que Yann signifie, Dieu fait grâce.

L'intéressé garde le silence ainsi que sa tête baissées dans sa position nonchalante. Ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir ébène lui cachent les yeux ainsi que la moitié du visage, sa bouche est visible.

Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il dégage dans son exactitude, mais une chose est aussi certaine qu'imposante, il est dangereux.

C'est Emmett qui a le ton de la réplique facile qui s'adresse à Aro.

– Un môme ! Tu t'imagines nous faire plier devant un gosse !

La bouche de Yann se fend dans un demi-sourire qui laisse entrevoir des dents d'une blancheur immaculées, mais même si ce rictus pourrait être qualifié de terrifiant quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'a rien à voir avec les vampires qu'ils l'entourent. Yann ne se rattache ni à ce monde, ni à cette époque, j'en suis certaine. Je m'adresse à Grim, car je suis intimement persuadé que lui sait précisément de quoi il retourne.

– Ce n'est pas qu'un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Grim se retourne et sa réponse me glace.

– Non prend garde Isabella, nos pouvoirs à lui et moi ont la même source d'énergie et probablement, la même puissance.

Et comme pour illustrer les mises en garde de mon protecteur, ledit Yann s'avance d'un pas calme. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans son long manteau couleur sang dont les pans flottent autour de lui toujours armé de son sourire dont on peu entendre un léger rire caverneux.

Arrivé au centre du champ de bataille, il se stoppe et nous pouvons entendre sa voix.

– Revenez à moi, votre tâche est finie. J'ai vu ce que je tenais à voir.

D'un mouvement empli de grâce il tend sa main gantée devant lui. Je ne sais pas à qui il s'adresse, mais cette voix est tout comme le reste de son être, familière, mais bon dieu, c'est qui ?

– Reculez !

Le ton de Grim n'est pas de l'ordre de la proposition.

Je me sens brutalement encerclé par une poigne de fer, Edward.

D'un geste souple, il me propulse sur son dos.

– Regarde le sol.

J'avais bien remarqué durant le combat que des membres des soldats s'écoulait un liquide noir, visqueux, identique a du goudron et face à se qui se joue devant nous, Yann en est le créateur.

Car si lui ne bouge pas du centre le fluide noirâtre lui se réunit pour former des nappes se mouvant lentement vers lui.

Il est entièrement entouré par ce qu'il vient de rappeler à lui, ses doigts s'écartent à leurs tours et comme pour répondre à un ordre muet la nappe entière se met a bouillonné faisant explosé des cloques épaisses d'où ressort l'ensemble des soldats précédemment tués. Nous pouvons les reconnaître grâce à leurs visages ou statures, mais leurs corps ont disparu, ils ne sont plus que des silhouettes noires qui se font aspirer par la main de Yann.

Au moment où le dernier d'entre eux disparaît, il remet sa main dans sa poche et relève enfin la tête vers nous. C'est son regard qui me heurte, je ne vois que ça, ses yeux immenses qui me transpercent de part en part.

La sensation de le connaître se déchaîne en moi, énormément d'images du passé me reviennent en mémoire, mais ce sont tous des moments que j'ai passés avec Grim.

Mon ami a des yeux bien particuliers mêmes pour un vampire, et Yann possède exactement les mêmes. Ils ne sont pas uniquement bordeaux, non, des flammes de sang dansent dans ces yeux là, je sais que Grim est unique, mais cette ressemblance est frappante.

Yann me happe de ce regard flamboyant d'une telle intensité que je n'arrive pas à me dérober infiltrant en moi cette sensation de fragilité face à lui.

– Je vois que l'enfermement n'a en rien altéré tes pouvoirs ! Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ta libération ? Car tu n'as pas pu t'échapper seul !

L'intervention de Grim détourne l'attention de Yann et au moment où il me quitte des yeux j'ai la sensation de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

Edward ressent mon malaise et après m'avoir fait descendre de son dos il préfère garder une main protectrice au tour de ma taille.

Son contact m'est précieux, je me sens épuisé. J'ai combattu sans me soucier du contre coup que je pourrais ressentir, mais si l'armée n'a en rien ébranlé ma ténacité le seul regard de ce Yann m'a vidé de toute énergie.

– Grim, tu négliges depuis bien trop longtemps les prisons du Tartare, elles deviennent plutôt médiocre.

– Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Tu n'as pas pu le faire seule, c'est Némésis elle-même qui a ordonné ton enfermement, elle seule a le pouvoir d'inverser les choses.

– Dans ce cas, vois comme mon prénom est de circonstance. Ne t'aurait-elle pas prévenu ? Toi qui es son plus fidèle esclave. J'aimerais que cela t'ouvre les yeux, mais je sais qu'il n'en sera rien, n'est-ce pas Grim ? Alors que vas-tu faire ? Ah non ! Pardon. Que va t'elle te demander de faire ? Vas-y surprend moi. Tu peux rien contre moi, tu te souviens de cela au moins, ou t'a t'elle privée de ça aussi ?

– Ma Reine ne m'a privée de rien, bien au contraire elle m'a offert plus que je ne l'espéré. J'ai pour seule mission de veiller sur Isabella, et je le ferais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte j'obéirais.

Je me bats contre la fatigue qui envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je flanche maintenant, je dois rester lucide. Edward me soutient de plus en plus et j'en arrive à m'accrocher aussi fort que je le peux à lui pour ne pas tomber d'épuisement. Je refuse de me laisser aller maintenant qu'ils sont en danger face à cet être.

– Que de détermination, il est vrai que tu es tenu par un pacte et que nul ne peut se détourner de cela ! Tu devras donc protection à Isabella jusqu'à la fin des temps, qu'importe son adversaire même si c'est moi.

– Exactement.

Je vois au regard incrédule des Volturi et surtout d'Aro qui est tout aussi pris au dépourvu que nous.

– Yann que signifie tout ceci ?

Je réunis mes forces pour me concentrer sur celui qui s'impose comme principal ennemi face à nous. Il ne se retourne pas pour donner quelque importance au monarque qui sent bien la situation lui échapper, mais sa voix est aussi claire que son ton est menaçant.

– Silence !

Mais Aro n'est pas de ceux qui se taisent sur l'ordre de celui qui prend pour son subalterne.

– Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es ! Je t'ordonne de mettre fin à ce jeu de politesse et de faire ce pour quoi je t'ai donné la possibilité de porter ce bijou.

Si les flammes de ses yeux avaient une danse langoureuse et calme jusqu'à présent elles se figent, mais avant de se retourner sur ce qui est à nos yeux les siens il s'adresse à Grim.

– Excuse-moi une seconde.

Il se retourne face au clan qui l'accompagne et il ne lui suffit que de prononcer un mot, qu'un seul.

– Soumission !

La dernière syllabe raisonne encore dans sa bouche que l'ensemble des Volturi sont à genoux tête baisser dans un silence absolu. Je sais pourquoi il me semble si familier, tout en lui me parle, il est identique à Grim ! C'est comme si j'étais en face de mon ami, mais qu'il serait dépossédé de son corps.

– Que les vampires du monde actuel sont impudents.

Je ne peux tenir plus longtemps pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

– Grim, qui est-ce ?

– C'est compliqué Isabella.

Après s'être retourné face à nous, Yann reprend la parole.

– Isabella, tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Commencerais-tu à ressentir que ton corps t'échappe ? Rien d'étonnant en cela. Némésis se sent en danger, elle n'avait pas prévu ma présence ici. Je suis le petit grain de sable pouvant enrailler tout son joli plan. Tu ne tiendras pas Isabella, jamais elle ne te laissera suffisamment de temps en ma présence, j'en sais beaucoup trop. Mais ça me rassure, cela prouve que toute puissante qu'elle est notre brave déesse a des failles, et des sérieuses. En parlant de failles, dis-moi Grim, ta maîtresse ne devrait-elle pas être déjà aux faits de tes origines ? À en voir son air dubitatif, il me semble que tu as fait passer sous silence bien des choses. Quel piètre serviteur tu fais !

Je suis certes submergé de fatigue et Grim n'a aucunement besoin de mon aide, mais l'entendre parler de lui en ces termes me rend malade, pour qui ce prend t'il ?

– Je ne suis en rien sa maîtresse et il n'a jamais été mon serviteur ! J'ignore ce que tu es ou crois être, mais sache que Grim est avant toute chose mon ami et c'est bien mal me connaître si tu t'imagines venir me faire face et proférer des propos pareil sur les gens que j'aime !

Emportée par la colère, je me suis avancée quittant les bras sécurisants d'Edward. Si moi je sens la colère prendre le pas sur la fatigue qui m'envahissait mon interlocuteur lui ne se sépare pas de son calme, il va même jusqu'à me montrer par un sourire à quel point je n'ai aucune prise sur lui. Si ce petit jeu ne m'a jamais atteint avec des adversaires tels qu'Aro ou autre, je suis forcé de constater qu'il en va tout autrement en ce qui le concerne lui.

– Tu crois que je ne te connais pas, tu te trompes Isabella et lourdement j'en sais peut-être plus sur toi qu'eux ne le sauront jamais, j'ai toujours su que ce serait toi celle que Némésis choisirait.

Bien que cela n'a aucun sens, ses mots sonnent juste. Est-ce cette assurance qu'il dégage ou mes propres doutes qui valident ses dires ? Je ne peux pas laisser un ennemi avoir autant d'emprise sur moi.

J'aurais voulu le ton de ma voix dur et froid, mais à la place ma voix n'est qu'un filet à peine audible.

– Tu te trompes, tu ne sais, rien.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes jambes, mais que m'arrive t'il ? Deux mains glacées me soulèvent et je retrouve ma place près d'Edward.

La voix de Grim retentit et le ton est empreint de colère.

– Laisse Isabella en dehors de ça !

– C'est donc bien vrai, je le savais, mais le voir est tellement invraisemblable, cette petite fille a réussi là où nul n'aurait pu, tu as appris à aimer ! Tu avais tout dans les mains, pour faire ce qui doit être fait depuis toujours et toi qu'en as-tu fait ? Une pâle copie de ce qu'elle pourrait être, tu l'as tellement surprotégé qu'elle est aujourd'hui aussi faible qu'un petit chat dans une arène de lions.

– Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne le crois.

– Tu vas me dire que tu l'imagines prête à combattre un adversaire tel que moi ? Mais je suis au regret de te dire que je ne le crois absolument pas. Je le sais pour l'avoir vu. Jour après jour, combat après combat, Isabella toujours dans ton ombre. J'ai vu ta protégé pleurant, suppliant qu'on l'achève face a ce qui lui arrivé et toi qu'as tu fait là où tu aurais dû la renforcer, tu l'as consolé, écouter allant même jusqu'à te permettre de la câliner, ose me dire que tu as fait se qui devait être fait ! J'ai bien tenté de rattraper malgré tout tes erreurs, mais tu étais si présent dans sa vie que rien n'a pu mettre en doute ta parole.

– J'ai fait d'elle ce qu'elle doit être ! J'ignore comment tu as pu te retrouver ici, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire quoi que ce soit à Isabella, tu ne l'approcheras pas, même si pour ça je dois moi même t'achever.

– Ça serait idiot, mais sois rassuré, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire face à la représentante de Némésis en ce lieu. Toi et moi on se connaît bien, tu me sais beaucoup plus malin que cela.

Lorsqu'il a énuméré les états dans lesquels j'ai pu me retrouver dans le passé beaucoup de scènes me reviennent en mémoire. Il dit avoir été là, mais nos combats n'ont laissé qu'en témoin Grim et moi. Il avait forcément accès à l'un de nous deux. C'est l'une de ses descriptions qui m'offre la clé. Moi, dans l'ombre de Grim. Ça a toujours été ma vision intime des choses, quoi que je fasse, je serais incapable de devenir aussi forte que Grim, cette vision qui ne devenait réelle que dans …

– Mes rêves, c'était toi.

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard ne me quitte pas, et mes yeux plongés dans les siens je sais que c'est par ce biais qu'il a toujours été là. Depuis aussi loin que mes vies peuvent remonter j'ai toujours fait des rêves spéciaux, mais qui avaient un sens caché. L'horreur de la situation me frappe lorsque je comprends ce que cela signifie, mon bouclier mental ne le bloque pas.

Ma voix est toujours sourde à ma volonté et reste beaucoup trop faible.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Grim n'a que faire de ma question il est déjà près de moi tout comme Edward et sa voix à lui est bien plus imposante que la mienne.

– Isabella ne te laisse pas berné, je sais que tu es capable de savoir ce que tu dois faire. Isabella ne doute pas de toi, je te l'ai dit tu es prête.

– Bella, reste avec nous ! Je t'en supplie ne sombre pas, accroche toi Bella...

Je sais qu'Edward se retient de hurler, mais plus il me parle et moins je l'entends. Tout devient sombre, je me sens irrémédiablement emportée comme je l'ai souvent été avant de pouvoir contrôlé ce qui bout dans mes veines. Mais le gouffre qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds est bien trop puissant, il a toujours eu le dessus sur ma volonté, je ne veux pas les laisser seul je dois tenir, pour eux, pour Edward, pour ma fille, mais c'est trop fort, pardon, je n'étais pas prête.

_Tout est noir, silencieux, paisible. _

_Je ne ressens plus rien, plus de peur ni de colère._

_Je suis bien en confiance et en sécurité._

_Quelque chose en moi me hurle de me battre, que je n'ai rien à faire ici et pourtant le bien-être qui envahit mon corps fait taire tout le reste._

_Je tombe toujours plus bas, toujours plus vite et pourtant je ne me soucie de rien. _

_Dans le silence absolu, j'entends comme un chuchotement. _

_« Isabella, tu dois suivre ma voix, viens à moi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser glisser, Isabella viens vers moi »._

_J'ouvre les yeux et au loin je distingue deux pupilles où brille deux brasiers, c'est lui. Que me veut-il ? _

_« Isabella écoute ma voix, viens à moi. »_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exécuter ses ordres. _

_La noirceur qui emplit l'endroit est troublée par une percée de lumière, et elle est devenue ma destination, car je m'y dirige comme s'il avait s'agit de mon seul but dans l'existence. _

_Au moment où je l'atteins, je suis aveuglé, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes avant ma vue s'ajuste à cette lumière criarde. Je reconnais instantanément où je suis, cette sérénité qui emplit ce lieu qui a toujours été magique, la clairière._

_Tout me revient abruptement, et je me hais d'avoir pu oublier les miens même durant quelques instants._

_Je veux aller rejoindre Edward. Je dois être capable de reprendre pied dans le monde réel, car même si j'en ai toutes les sensations, je ne suis pas dans cette clairière._

_La dernière fois que j'ai eu l'illusion d'être en cet endroit, c'était la nuit où l'on a découvert l'horreur que vivait Lola, depuis je m'étais si fortement interdit d'y penser que j'étais arrivé à la chasser de mes rêves._

_Au milieu de la clairière se tient Yann, il ne bouge pas, mais plus je m'approche et plus je reprends pied dans la réalité. Le combat, les Volturi, l'arrivée de Yann et maintenant ça._

_Il ne fait aucun geste pour me rejoindre, il m'attend. Lorsque je suis près de lui il m'accueille d'un baise-main._

– _Nous nous rencontrons réellement pour la première fois, cette vie te va à merveille._

_Sa voix coule comme du velours dans mon esprit. Je suis incapable de réagir, je suis là devant lui, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux des siens. _

– _Où sommes-nous ?_

– _Nous sommes exactement là où tu viens te réfugier à chaque fois que tu perds le contrôle, nous sommes dans ton esprit. Tout ce qui nous entoure c'est ta création._

– _Comment peux-tu y être présent ? Cela est impossible, j'ai…_

– _Un bouclier mental ? Je le sais, puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai offert._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Du jour où j'ai compris ce que tu deviendrais, je savais que tu en aurais besoin. Bien que je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir procuré cette protection, j'avoue être surpris que tu sois capable de le projeter sur d'autres que toi, cela demande une grande maîtrise. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons que très peu de temps Isabella._

– _Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

– _À toi de me le dire. Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu. J'entends tes pensées, je peux infiltrer mes appels à travers ton esprit, mais je ne peux pas m'imposer à toi à moins que toi même tu le décides Isabella._

_Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, je ne comprends pas. Si tout ce qui nous entoure est bel et bien mon imagination, pourquoi lui ? Seul Edward était présent durant mes rêves, c'était notre endroit, ma sécurité. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de le voir lui ? Que sait-il que j'ignore ?_

_Yann me laisse le temps de débattre avec moi même, néanmoins il répond à ma question non formulé._

– _Peut être pour enfin savoir toute la vérité. Tu le sais pertinemment qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui se contredisent. Tu as cessé de te battre en son nom à l'instant même où tu as su pour ton enfant. Tu gagnes du temps pour trouver un réel moyen de sauver ta fille et ta famille, tu te fais passer pour son soldat, mais tu le sais déjà que les chances de clémences de Némésis sont trop minces pour pouvoir réellement compter dessus. Tu l'as su au moment de ton réveil, rien ne sauverait ta fille qui est condamnée à mourir tout comme toi. Tu peux bien jouer la guerrière qui fait face, mais au fond de toi se cache le coeur brisé d'une mère qui sait déjà l'avenir de son bébé. Aujourd'hui encore tu n'as aucune idée de comment faire, et pourtant tu sais qu'il existe une solution que tu devras trouver hors des sentiers battus sur lesquels on te pousse depuis trop longtemps. Tu cherches la vérité et ton instinct te dicte que je la détiens, voilà pourquoi je suis là._

_Comment sait-il ça ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne de peur de mettre Grim dans une situation plus que précaire. S'il l'avait appris par l'esprit de quelqu'un il aurait dû choisir entre la déesse et moi, jamais je ne lui ferais cela. Personne ne sait rien de mes doutes en ce qui concerne l'ensemble de tout ceci, Némésis et son chantage. Pourquoi une déesse prônant la justice devrait-elle avoir affaire des choses si basses pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut allant jusqu'à menacer la vie de ma propre fille ainsi que l'âme de tous les miens ? Cela fait des jours que je cherche désespérément une solution à tout ceci. Est-il possible qu'il me connaisse aussi bien qu'il l'a dit plus tôt ? Je décide de commencer par là, priant pour que les miens soient toujours en sécurité, si Yann se trouve être l'ennemi et qu'il est avec moi ici, ils ne devraient pas être en danger._

– _Tu dis avoir su ce que je deviendrais, explique-moi comment ?_

– _Tu es totalement libre des questions que tu me poseras et j'y répondrais sans rien te cacher, cependant je te le répète, le temps nous est compté._

– _Répond à mes questions dans ce cas ! Comment m'as tu connu, pourquoi moi je n'ai qu'un vague sentiment à ton sujet si tu étais si présent ?_

_Yann remet ses mains dans les poches, apparemment il aurait décidé de se plier à ma demande, avant de répondre il expire lourdement._

__ Comme tu voudras, si tu veux toute l'histoire alors soit. Tu sais comme moi que durant l'ensemble de tes existences tu as souvent abrégé de nombreuses vies, pourtant quelque chose t'a toujours démarqué des autres. La totalité de tes victimes était coupable, et lorsque je dis qu'elles étaient coupables, je ne parle pas d'un vol à l'étalage en vue de se nourrir. Je parle bien de criminel s'en prenant aux plus démunies, enfin pour résumé, disons, que ta vie actuelle ne dépareille pas des autres, tu as toujours su instinctivement qui tuer ou laisser vivre._

– _Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai tué par jalousie et pas que des coupables, tes paroles ne tiennent pas la route._

– _C'est totalement vrai, mais le fait que tu as tué par jalousie ne peut être mis à ton crédit puisque, vos âmes à toi et ton Edward, ont toujours été séparé, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le destin, on s'acharne sur vous. Tous les dommages collatéraux lier à votre séparation ne peuvent être comptabilisés à votre faute, mais bien à celle qui s'évertue à vous tenir loin l'un de l'autre._

– _Tu mens, j'ai massacré et je me suis nourrie d'elles, ne me dit pas que cela ne compte pas !_

– _Tu le sais très bien. Même folle de rage ou de jalousie envers ces femmes, il suffisait que l'une d'entre elles te semblait pure pour que tu partes en chasse durant plusieurs jours afin d'extérioriser ta colère sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur une proie plus… correcte. Tu en as même aidé une, une fois à sauver son petit frère. Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu t'étais rendu chez elle avec la ferme intention de la faire disparaître, en arrivant tu as entendu des hurlements près du lac gelé, t'en souviens tu ?_

– _Oui, son frère était tombé._

– _Et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tu as sauté dans ce lac Isabella, tu as sorti l'enfant de l'eau, à cette époque tu étais qu'une petite prêtresse druidique tu n'étais ni doué d'une force surhumaine ou encore immortel, non, tu n'étais rien de tout cela, et pourtant tu as sauté et tu en es morte, parce que nul n'est venu te chercher dans ce lac. C'est ça pour toi ta vision de la vilaine et méchante âme assouvissant sa colère ? Quelle atrocité ! Sauver son petit frère et en mourir ! Un bûcher doit t'attendre quelque part._

_C'était l'un de mes premiers cycles et déjà Edward et moi étions séparés, et ça me rendait folle de douleur. S'il sait cette histoire, il est donc bien vrai qu'il me connaît mieux que personne._

– _Mais toi qui es-tu exactement, pour quoi ne pas t'être manifesté plus tôt ?_

– _Crois-moi sur parole lorsque je t'assure que j'aurais préféré me présenter plus tôt, mais disons que j'étais malheureusement retenu ailleurs. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'ai pas gardé un œil sur toi, tout comme Grim était là je n'étais pas très loin non plus, même si j'aurais préféré moi même te préparer à tout cela, enfin je l'ai fait en partie._

_Je sais qu'il ne ment pas, mais plus il me parle et moins je comprends son véritable rôle dans tout ceci._

– _Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi Némésis t'a enfermé, et que fais-tu aujourd'hui auprès des Volturi ? Tu me demandes de te croire sur parole, mais tu parles en énigme. Tu veux ma confiance, alors parle ! Je veux tout savoir._

– _Tu es libre d'exiger la vérité, cela est même ton droit le plus légitime, mais est-ce réellement le moment ? Pendant que nous parlons ici, le temps lui ne cesse pas de s'écouler. Fis toi à ton instinct Isabella. Tu ne dois pas obéir aveuglément dans l'espoir d'une grâce pour ton enfant._

– _Tu me demandes quoi ? Trahir Némésis ? _

– _Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tout comme tu sais intimement que tu peux me faire confiance._

– _Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel, par contre toi tu me dis que j'ai le droit d'exiger la vérité alors, c'est ce que je fais, je veux savoir avec exactitude ce que l'on me cache._

– _Donc, tu es bien d'accord sur ce fait, on te cache des choses._

– _Je me pose certaines questions, oui. C'est vrai que je cherche des solutions pour sauver ma fille et que je n'espère plus rien d'une déesse capable de faire un chantage pareil, mais je ne ferais rien dans ce sens sans avoir des éléments solides, c'est de mon bébé qu'il s'agit !_

– _D'accord, sais tu qui est Grim, je veux dire exactement, d'où il vient ? Et pourquoi un être possédant autant de pouvoirs se plie devant Némésis ?_

– _Elle a fait de lui le Grim Reaper, ses pouvoirs lui viennent du plus profond des enfers._

– _Oui, mais ça, c'est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi te dire que le début de leur relation date de bien avant la naissance de celui que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le grand Grim Reaper. La première fois que nous avons rencontré cette déesse, rien de ce que tu appelles monde n'était créé, l'humain n'en était qu'à l'état de projet._

_J'ignore ce que je vais apprendre, mais il est certain qu'il a piqué ma curiosité. J'ai toujours était convaincu que Grim n'est pas de celui qui aurait laissé Aro en vie, même pour Némésis._

_Mon cheminement d'esprit fait sourire Yann qui n'en loupe pas une virgule._

– _Cette histoire est si longue que je ne peux évidemment pas t'en confier tous les détails, cependant je vais tenter de te narrer au plus précis notre histoire._

_J'ai bien pris note qu'il parle à la troisième personne, pourquoi ? Quel est son lien avec Grim ?_

– _Imagine durant l'ombre d'une seconde ce que le projet de créer un monde à l'image même des dieux a pu susciter comme polémique au sein même des concepteurs de cedit projet. Tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis qu'ils ne se sont pas tous pris par la main dans un esprit de pur désintéressement. Bien au contraire, les guerres, les complots, les traîtrises n'avaient jamais été si bon train qu'en cette période. Les plus haut avaient pour dessein de faire un monde parfait, imagine l'ironie de la situation, alors que le projet a lui seul créa la plus grande des guerres qui se finira par la dissolution des puissants en deux groupes bien distincts, d'un coté ceux qui étaient pour, et de l'autre coté tous les autres. _

– _Le bien et le mal._

– _Oui, c'est une version, mais pour des raisons de clartés, nous citerons le monde d'en haut et celui d'en bas, puisque ceux qui se sont retrouvés contre ce projet se sont vu chasser sans cérémonie dans des confins qui se feront appeler Enfers._

_J'acquiesce, de toute façon face à ce genre de révélation je ne peux rien dire._

– _Nous voici donc avec les plus grandes puissances se battant tous les uns contre les autres d'un côté et les parias de l'autre. Dans le monde d'en bas il n'y avait nulle guerre de pouvoir ou autre, juste une motivation commune, la vengeance. L'une des plus grandes utopies de leur ancienne vie fut bannie à tout jamais des enfers, sais-tu laquelle ? Non évidemment, alors je vais te le dire c'est l'égalité qu'y fut interdite instaurant pour la première fois en ce monde la hiérarchie, paradoxale n'est il pas ? Mais pourtant vrai, le plus fort gouvernait et les autres obéissaient. Les enfers lieux d'écrit comme le chaos absolu fut pourtant le créateur de l'ordre._

– _Tu es l'un d'eux ?_

_Ma question franchit mes lèvres avant toute autorisation, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus._

– _Non, nous avons été créés un peu plus tard._

_Encore ce nous._

– _Continu, s'il te plaît._

– _Les parias se réunirent derrière une seule et même personne, puisqu'elle représentait ce qu'ils avaient de commun, Némésis qui était uniquement la déesse de la vengeance à cette époque. Ils étaient forts de leur expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre, se battre chacun dans leur coin pour savoir qui remporterait la plus grosse part du gâteau n'était pas la solution, ils en trouvèrent une autre._

– _Laquelle ?_

_Ma voix est tellement empreinte d'impatiente que l'on pourrait me prendre moi pour la môme se faisant raconter le conte tant attendu, parce que oui les origines de Grim m'ont toujours intrigué et j'ai la sensation d'avoir la vérité là toute proche, juste à porté de doigts._

– _Némésis ordonna à tous les anciens dieux devenus nouveaux démons de sacrifier la moitié de leur propre pouvoir dans un seul être, et plus exactement dans une âme qui devint si puissante qu'aucun n'avait de doute sur leur victoire._

– _Qui était-ce ?_

– _Oh, tu le connais bien puisqu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu le nommes amicalement Grim !_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire, et pourtant tout devient clair, ses connaissances, ses pouvoirs._

_Yann d'un geste sous le menton me referme la bouche qui s'était ouverte sous le choc, je mime plus ma question plus que je ne la pose._

– _Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris cette puissance a son propre compte ?_

– _Parce que bien que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur il y a une chose que je ne peux pas lui enlever, c'est une très grande stratège. Si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle le prévoyait elle pouvait toujours se soustraire, un soldat étant beaucoup plus manipulable et surtout monnayable en cas de défaite._

– _C'est un très gros risque, si Grim se retournait contre elle._

– _Non, parce que si tel était le cas sans aucun doute que cela aurait été par vengeance. Tu ne peux détruire ce qui te nourris, tout être se laissant emporter par ce sentiment et tuant à ce titre tombe obligatoirement sous son ordre, c'est là son plus grand pouvoir._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? Et toi dans tout cela ?_

– _Grim ou moi c'est du pareil au même, parce que lorsque le monde fut finalement créé malgré les combats permanents Némésis n'a pu faire autrement que d'admettre sa défaite et comme prévu elle monnaya sa liberté, en livrant Grim aux mains de nos adversaires. Tous les dieux confondus savent Némésis aussi dangereuse qu'éternelle puisant sa puissance dans la vengeance. Il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre elle referait surface et ce jour-là, rien ne leur assurerait la même victoire. C'est à ce moment très précis qu'ils la forcèrent à endosser le rôle de la justice. Cela la pliait non seulement à eux, mais aussi bridé ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, ils commirent une grosse erreur stratégique, ils jugèrent la déesse avant son Grim. Faisant d'elle la justice c'est à elle qu'incomber de choisir le sort de son soldat._

– _Quel a était le verdict ?_

– _Très simple, son Grim lui était bien trop précieux pour être détruit et pourtant bien trop dangereux pour être conservé tel qu'il était, alors elle scinda son âme en deux. Elle conserva à ses côtés la partie obéissante, aveuglément dévouée à elle mettant l'ensemble de nos pouvoirs a son entière disposition et l'autre partie, moi en l'occurrence, qui n'est que soif de liberté et lucidité face a se qui s'était réellement passé elle l'enferma à tout jamais dans l'endroit le plus reculé des enfers._

– _Grim et toi êtes les deux pièces d'une même âme, vous êtes symbiotique ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout me parle en toi, tu es une partie de lui. Mais, si Némésis est aujourd'hui justice on ne devrait plus rien a craindre d'elle._

– _Oui, elle est bien justice, et pour juger elle a jugé, et ce, depuis des millénaires, des milliers d'âmes ont été enfermés sous ses ordres, mais que crois-tu que ressente l'ensemble des âmes croupissant en enfers depuis des millénaires, si ce n'est de la colère ? Et sais-tu ce qui suit la colère ?_

– _La vengeance._

– _Elle a dû se plier et devenir justice, ne pouvant se dérober elle en fait une force, parce qu'à la seconde où elle demandera à son Grim Reaper de libérer les âmes qui sont devenues assoiffées de vengeance elle possédera l'armée la plus puissante de tous les temps provenant directement des enfers et qui sera entièrement sous son pouvoir. L'humain ne lui prendra qu'une poignée d'heures, ensuite forte de sa victoire elle s'en prendra à ceux qui s'imaginent intouchable, assouvissant sa propre vengeance pour avoir été mise en déroute une première fois._

– _Quel est mon rôle à moi dans tout cela ?_

– _Une seule chose fait peur à Némésis, une puissance si pure qu'elle s'acharne à la séparer depuis toujours, mais immanquablement elle se réunit quoique Némésis invente, ces deux âmes sont deux véritables aimants l'une pour l'autre, deux âmes sœurs qui une fois réuni, arrivent a contrarier ses projets._

– _Deux âmes sœurs... Edward et moi._

– _En te mettant sous son pouvoir elle pensait s'attribuer votre force parce que sans aucun doute que si l'un d'entre vous suis un chemin l'autre le suivra._

_Je réalise que si ce que me dit Yann est l'entière vérité, nous sommes beaucoup plus en danger que nous l'avions imaginé. On ne parle plus des plans tordus d'un vampire qui se croit roi, on parle de la vengeance s'abattant sur des milliards de personnes qui n'ont aucune chance de survie. Il reste des ombres au tableau, dont une qui m'intrigue._

– _Comment as-tu pu te libérer ? Qui me dit que tout ceci n'est pas de purs mensonges afin de me faire rejoindre ton clan ?_

– _Aro ? Un peu de sérieux ! Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un pantin. Lorsque je lui ai montré ce que mon venin pouvait créer c'est à dire, des nouveaux nés beaucoup plus efficace il est monté au front comme un brave petit soldat._

– _C'est toi qui as créé cette armée ! Tes soldats sont venus mordre Lola sur tes ordres ! Comment oses-tu me demander de te porter quelque crédit que ce soit ?_

– _Tu veux parler de la gamine ? À ta guise. Je savais que tu la sauverais, je n'en ai jamais douté et j'avais besoin de savoir certaines choses._

– _Comme quoi ?_

– _Pourquoi les Parques ? C'est étrange comme choix surtout pour quelqu'un qui se doit révérence à Némésis, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien t'aider, mais non tu ne l'as pas appelé._

– _C'est les Parques les maîtresses de la destinée._

– _C'est évident, mais vois comme il est étrange que tu te sois tournée instinctivement vers quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver cet enfant que tu aimes tant ! Et si je l'ai fait, c'était pour te pousser dans tes retranchements. C'est là ta principale force et pourtant ta plus grande faiblesse, il faut que tu sois en face de situations inimaginable pour que tu puises en toi suffisamment de force pour faire face. Hélas dans ce combat on n'en a pas le luxe, on ne parle pas de sauver une gosse, tu es dans la cour des grands Isabella, tu ne pourras pas improviser une solution. Si Lola n'avait pas été mordue jamais tu n'aurais développé tout cela. On doit te taper fort pour imaginer une véritable réaction !_

– _C'est faux !_

– _Écoute Isabella je n'ai rien n'a gagné personnellement a être ici, bien au contraire je prends un gros risque a me montrer a découvert, alors j'ai autre chose a faire que te mener en bateau !_

– _Tu esquives la question depuis le début, comment t'es tu libéré ? Qui me dit que bien que ton histoire paraisse vraie tu n'es pas toi même du côté de Némésis !_

– _Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide Isabella, ne m'insulte pas en me pensant de son côté, tu voulais la vérité tu l'as eu._

– _Tu esquives encore, comment une déesse aussi certaine de ses pouvoirs peut laisser échapper celui qui connaît toute la vérité sans même sans rendre compte._

– _Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne le savait pas ! Pourquoi crois tu que cette breloque lui tienne tant à cœur ! Tu m'exaspères à rester cloîtré dans ta vision d'humaine, cesse de penser comme tel, tu ne l'es pas et tu ne le seras jamais plus alors regarde les choses en face Bon Dieu ! Tu t'es fait manipuler depuis le début ! Tout n'est que mensonge, elle t'a forcée à faire des choix, mais ne te laissant que des options soigneusement préparées. _

– _Comment t'es-tu libéré !?_

– _Très bien ! Lorsque Némésis a pu avoir main basse sur ton âme elle savait déjà avec exactitude ce que deviendrais ta vie, il lui fallait être certaine de pouvoir te garder sous son contrôle, là lui est venu l'idée du bijou. Elle en est la créatrice, mais pas la source. L'amulette que tu connais et que tu détestes tant a pour source son sujet le plus asservi, elle en a même fait son gardien, et si Grim est la source du bijou qui emprisonne devine qui je suis. Mais ce qu'elle a dit lors de sa petite escapade sur terre est vrai, elle n'avait pas prévu que les lois de l'équilibre provoqueraient la création de l'amulette contraire et sais tu d'où vient son pouvoir ?_

– _Toi ?_

– _Exactement ! Aro ne te mentait pas non plus lorsqu'il t'a dit avoir mené des siècles de recherche sur Grim et je peux te dire qu'il a explorer toutes les pistes, légendes, contes et même rumeurs concernant se qui touché de prés ou de loin a Némésis. J'étais enfermé de corps, mais pas d'esprit, lui insuffler la direction à prendre pour trouver le bijou a été un jeu d'enfant. Il n'a pas compris sa véritable valeur tout de suite, mais un jour un incident s'est passé à Voltera, une garde à essayer le bijou. Elle a été très vite maîtrisée et tuée, mais le peu de temps qu'elle la porté a suffi a la mettre en fonction et donc…_

– _Libéré son gardien, toi. Mais pourquoi venir me dire tout ça, et fait moi grâce du couplet qui dit à quel point tu es désintéressé, si tes origines son bien tel que tu me les a décrite la compassion envers la race humaine est loin d'être ta principale raison._

– _Oui, c'est vrai pour moi l'humain est une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû être, mais j'ai beaucoup plus envie de voir Némésis tomber de son piédestal que de voir le monde englouti par les enfers. Je te l'ai dit, Némésis accroît son pouvoir via la vengeance, mais elle a aussi mis toute la dévotion en Grim, elle n'a plus aucune influence sur moi. Ce qui fait de moi ton plus précieux allié, du moins si tu veux réellement assurer un avenir aux gens que tu aimes._

– _Même si tu dis vrai, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir une chance de contre carrer ses plans._

_Il se rapproche de moi et à l'identique de Grim, il replace l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je le sais dangereux et pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui montré quelque signe de rejet._

– _Tu en as le courage et tu sauras ce que tu dois faire. Tu ne leur appartiens pas, ils ne sont qu'orgueil et vanité, trahison et manipulation, voit ce que Némésis elle-même t'a menacé pour te forcer à obéir, trouves tu ça juste ?_

– _Non. Mais mes pouvoirs lui appartiennent._

– _Non, elle te les a donnés avec la certitude que jamais tu ne connaîtrais la vérité. Son plan aussi parfait qu'il semble a une faille énorme, toi. Si tu n'avais pas été dangereuse pour elle jamais elle ne t'aurait bridé par l'amulette. Toute cette vie faite de souffrance et de sacrifice trouve tu ça juste ?_

– _J'ai fait bon nombre d'erreurs c'est moi la principale coupable._

– _Cesse de pensé comme une humaine Isabella liber toi de tout ce que l'on te force a croire, voit les choses en face vois comme toute ta vie a été guidée pour faire de toi ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois sans un seul instant s'intéresser a ce que toi tu aurais voulu._

– _Que veux-tu dire ?_

– _La surprotection dont tu es sujet depuis toujours, face à la justice humaine par ton père ou l'horreur de la vie par la folie de vivre de ta mère, elle-même relier a l'un d'entre nous. Vois comment les choses se sont passées, ta rencontre avec le monde chimérique, par deux fois, on ne t'a laissé aucun choix, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, Edward ou Jacob, vampire ou loup-garou peu importait la manière tant que le résulta lui était profitable. L'accident, l'anniversaire, son départ tout a été millimétré pour te forcer à plié, mais tu as tenu bon son départ a brisé ton âme, mais nulle vengeance n'est né en toi et là intervient Lola, tu le sais au plus profond de toi. Voit les choses en face ils t'ont berné, ils t'ont utilisé. Si Némésis n'avait rien n'a gagné elle-même à te laisser en ce monde elle ne l'aurait pas fait, tu l'imagines capable de générosité ? Tu te mens à toi même, elle s'est toujours servie de toi._

– _Et si j'échoue ?_

– _Les rêves que tu faisais, oui c'est moi qui te les envoyé, mais ils ne sont en rien la représentation des enfers qui t'attendent ils sont l'avenir de ce monde._

– _Mais elle se doit d'être justice, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça._

– _La justice contrairement à la vengeance est subjective, tuer c'est mal et pourtant tu l'as fait pour sauver des enfants. La droiture est puissante, mais elle n'est rien comparativement à la force de la vengeance ce sentiment sauvage qui alimente tant de guerres. Elle te veut puissante et suffisamment aveuglée pour faire ce qu'elle veut de toi, mais si tu l'as suis tu vas condamner tous les innocents que tu t'évertues à protéger._

– _Non, jamais je ne ferais le moindre mal à des innocents, aux miens, elle le sait. Je ne perds plus le contrôle comme avant je suis lucide durant mes combats, je n'es jamais été aussi forte._

– _Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que nous faisons ici ? Qui crois-tu qu'investissait ton corps durant tes fameux trous noirs ? Mais depuis le retour d'Edward dans ta vie tu es plus forte et tu résistes, ça a précipité les choses._

– _Pourquoi l'a t'elle laissé revenir dans ce cas ?_

– _Vous séparer reste toujours éphémère, elle le savait et en vous laissant vous réunir elle a pu profiter d'un magnifique moyen de pression sur toi, ta fille._

– _Elle s'est servie d'Edward aussi._

– _Tu sais très bien que oui, sinon pourquoi protège tu Edward de toi même, tu le sais depuis toujours, dit le Isabella pourquoi le protège tu ?_

– _Je suis dangereuse. _

– _Némésis veut revoir le monde tel qu'elle le voit elle, mais avant ça elle a opté pour la théorie du chaos, et bien que son armée soit capable de le faire elle te veut à la tête de cette armée. Je suis désolé Isabella, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt._

_Il me tend l'amulette qu'il avait jusqu'à présent autour du cou._

– _Tu as eu celle du carcan sur toi et contrairement aux autres je te laisse libre de choisir, mais n'oublie pas si l'une est carcan, l'autre est liberté._

– _Vous étiez des démons, je ne sais plus qui croire, que dois je faire pour les miens ?_

– _Mais quand vas-tu comprendre, et cesser de penser comme une humaine que tu n'es pas !? Le bien le mal, c'est tellement simpliste ouvre tes yeux ! Tu dois trouver la force de te relever et de te battre, tu ne seras pas seul, on sera là ! Elle a fait de nombreuses erreurs en se reposant sur la sécurité que jamais je ne ressortirais de mon trou, mais rien ne peu être fait si toi même tu n'y crois pas. Pense à ta fille, à Edward._

– _De quel côté es-tu Yann ?_

– _Elle a fait de moi un être de liberté, et aujourd'hui j'en suis dépendant. Bats toi pour ta liberté et je serais un des tiens, agenouille toi et je disparaîtrais._

– _Je veux retrouver les miens !_

– _Avant ça, sache que je me devais de te raconter tout cela pour espérer que tu comprennes et s'il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier c'est que tu n'es pas humaine, tu te dois d'en avoir conscience._

– _J'ai compris._

– _Non, tu crois avoir compris, mais comme je te l'ai dit je te laisse libre de choisir, pardon Isabella._

Je me sens aspiré et je sais que dans quelques instants je vais me réveiller auprès des miens.

La lumière est criarde, nous étions en pleine nuit et pourtant c'est bien le soleil qui m'aveugle.

– Elle revient à elle.

La voix de Grim me confirme que je suis bel et bien de retour parmi le monde des vivants.

Je voudrais m'asseoir et les rassurer, je sens une autre main froide passer sur mon visage.

– Elle va se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ?

Edward, je détecte dans sa voix de l'inquiétude, mais autre chose, que s'est-il passé ? Réunissant toutes mes forces j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver ceux de Edward.

Je n'ai jamais vu son visage si sombre et si dans ses yeux je peux voir l'inquiétude entendue plus tôt je peux aussi y déceler de la colère. Je fais un mouvement pour me relever, Grim me soutient, mais Edward a pris une inhabituelle distance avec moi.

– Edward ?

Ma voix est faible, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Je tends la main vers lui et j'y vois l'amulette de Yann.

– Laisse lui du temps Isabella.

Du temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment-là où Grim s'écarte légèrement de moi et me laisse voir ce qui reste du champ de bataille.

Au sol gisent des dizaines de cadavres, je reconnais les Volturi.

Le silence des lieux est lugubre, je cherche ma famille des yeux, mais seul Edward agenouiller est présent avec Grim.

Je veux aller voir Edward, mais Grim me retient, je vois Edward se relever et me fixer d'un regard sans vie.

– Pourquoi Bella ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais au moment où je baisse les yeux et vois les membres déchiqueter de Carlisle mon sang se glace. Mes yeux vont de corps en corps et je reconnais l'ensemble de ma famille.

Non !

Je me sens glisser au sol et vois avec horreur qu'il ne reste plus que nous.

Je dois savoir, l'entendre. Je m'adresse à Grim sans reconnaître ma propre voix.

– Grim, qui a fait ça ?

– toi.

Yann avait raison, il n'y a que devant ce genre de situation que mon esprit s'ouvre sur la seule solution possible, parce que devant l'horreur absolue, je sais exactement ce qu'il me reste à faire !

_**C'est la rentrée et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre la fait commencer sur les chapeaux de roues. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va faire notre Isabella ? Qui croire ? Yann, le dernier arrivé et qui reste si mystérieux ou alors rester sur ce qu'elle sait. Va t elle finir par baisser les bras devant ce qu'elle a devant les yeux ou le contraire. Et Némésis dans tout cela toujours dans vos petits papiers ou bien est elle passé sur votre liste noire ? Évidemment, vous imaginez bien que je bosse sur le prochain chapitre et je ne compte pas vous faire attendre autant de temps, maintenant vous connaissez toutes la plus grande motivation que l'on peut avoir, c'est vous ! Alors lâchez-vous. À très vite, amicalement, Kalisse. **_


	35. Trahison synonyme de vérité

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 34**

– _Pourquoi Bella ? _

_Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais au moment où je baisse les yeux et vois les membres déchiqueter de Carlisle mon sang se glace. Mes yeux vont de corps en corps et je reconnais l'ensemble de ma famille. _

_Non !_

_Je me sens glisser au sol et vois avec horreur qu'il ne reste plus que nous._

_Je dois savoir, l'entendre. Je m'adresse à Grim sans reconnaître ma propre voix._

– _Grim, qui a fait ça ?_

– _toi._

_Yann avait raison, il n'y a que devant ce genre de situation que mon esprit s'ouvre sur la seule solution possible, parce que devant l'horreur absolue, je sais exactement ce qu'il me reste à faire !_

**CHAPITRE 35**

**PDV Isabella**

Il existe un gouffre entre savoir ce qu'il faut faire et se sentir capable de le faire.

Je suis effondré au sol, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité, mais je sens au fond de moi le dégoût que j'ai envers moi même prendre de l'ampleur.

La haine englobe le tout pour ne former plus qu'un besoin de me battre, c'est là en moi et ne demande qu'à exploser, mais ce que mes yeux voient me terrifie tellement que je refuse de me laisser sombrer dans ce besoin de destruction.

J'ai tué ma propre famille.

La totalité des gens que j'aimais s'est vu mourir par ma faute.

– NOOONNNN !

J'entends le hurlement qui sort de ma bouche sans en avoir le moindre contrôle.

Je me relève malgré moi hurlant à tout va, tournant sur moi-même, ne voyant que les cadavres des gens que j'aime, ils ont tous payé le prix pour m'avoir aimé.

Mon corps lui-même extériorise sa haine par les pouvoirs qui lui ont été confiés, des arbres brûlent, des rochers explosent. De mes mains sortiront les enfers, pour elle, pour moi aussi, mais je jure sur tous les dieux que je l'emmènerais avec moi au plus profond et que je lui apprendrais la souffrance. Toute déesse qu'elle est, elle ne m'échappera pas !

Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'en prendre aux miens ! Je vois à mes pieds un autre cadavre, Esmé. Ma folie me quitte, tout comme mes forces, je tombe à genoux près de cette vampire qui n'a été qu'amour pour moi.

– Pardon, pardon.

C'est les mains sur son corps que je hurle à qui veut bien écouter ma prière.

– Pitié, aidez-moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser faire ça ! Je vous implore de l'aide, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je vois des bottes et je sais avant de relever la tête que je vais y croiser les yeux de Grim.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et je ne vois rien en lui de ce que m'a dit Yann. Je me jette dans ses bras comme le seul refuge que j'ai toujours eu depuis ces cinq dernières années, et comme à chaque fois il ressert son étreinte avant de commencer à me bercer en me chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

– Ça va aller.

– Non, ça ne va pas aller. C'est elle qui les a tués, j'étais avec Yann, je te jure que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça.

– Je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi, jamais je ne perdrais confiance en toi. Je te connais et je sais qui tu es vraiment, jamais tu ne leur aurais fait du mal.

– Tous les gens que j'aime meurt par ma faute, pourquoi je n'ai pas été assez forte pour les protéger ?

– Tu l'as fait, en partie.

– Non, ils sont là démembrés et je n'ai rien fait pour eux, Grim par pitié sort moi de ce cauchemar.

Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui, gardant ce silence que seuls les amis peuvent comprendre entre eux, il me laisse évacuer mes larmes. Après m'avoir laissé pleurer, il passe un doigt sous le menton pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Tu vas te relever et te battre Isabella. Les humains disent, ce qui ne te tue pas ça te renforce, alors tu devras redresser la tête et être plus forte que jamais.

– Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai tout perdu, ma famille, mes amis, tout a été réduit à néant, et tout ça, à cause de moi, si tu t'imagines que je peux me relever après ça, c'est que tu me surestimes beaucoup trop.

– Je ne pense pas, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que si toi tu ne te ressaisi pas, lui ne le pourra pas non plus et je sais que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour être forte pour deux. Il vient de voir sa propre famille mise en échecs par la femme qu'il aime. Edward a besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais vous êtes mis à l'épreuve et tu te dois d'être là pour lui, comme lui a été là pour toi durant ces derniers temps. Tu le lui dois, et tu le sais, alors tu vas sécher tes larmes et retourner près de lui, car c'est là ta place.

Je regarde Edward qui n'a toujours pas bougé, agenouiller près des corps des nôtres.

– Comment puis-je imaginer, ne serait-ce que lui parlé ? Il doit me haïr, il croit que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, pourquoi me croirait-il ?

– Parce que dans le cas contraire je sais que toi tu le croirais, vous êtes bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Va, et tu trouveras quoi dire ou quoi faire, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux.

Je me dirige vers l'homme que j'aime et le voir avec ce visage figé dans une douleur si profonde me fait remonté les larmes. Plus mes pas me rapprochent de lui, et plus je doute que je puisse oser le regarder en face. Mes mains se placent d'elle-même sur mon ventre, ma fille, pour elle je dois trouver la force et le courage. Je m'agenouille devant lui et ne fais que chuchoter ma demande.

– Edward, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

À force d'insistance que cela soit en paroles ou en gestes j'obtiens un mouvement. Il relève la tête vers moi, la colère habitant ses pupilles l'a quitté pour faire place à un regard lointain et affreusement vide. Je vois bien sa bouche remuer pour me parler, mais aucun son n'en sort. Après d'interminables secondes, j'entends enfin un chuchotement.

– Comment as tu pu faire ça, pourquoi ?

– Me crois-tu réellement capable de tuer ma propre famille de mon plein gré ?

– Je ne sais plus Bella, je suis perdu. Je t'ai vu, nous faire face, me protégeant moi de ton bouclier, mais eux tu les as massacrés alors qu'ils refusaient de combattre contre toi ! Comment pourrais-je croire le contraire ?

– Ce n'était pas moi Edward. Je t'en supplie, tu dois me croire, jamais je ne vous ferais le moindre mal !

Il se relève brusquement, repoussant mes mains comme si elles l'avaient brûlé. Les paroles qu'il me crache au visage sont pleines de colère et de haine.

– Pas toi ! ? Si, c'était bien toi ! Qui d'autre ? ? Je t'ai vu ! Tu as commencé par Jasper ensuite Alice ! Tu n'as même pas hésité pour Esmé ou Carlisle. Rien ! Pas l'ombre d'un sentiment, et lorsque ça a été fini tu t'es retourné et tu m'as dit « Croyais tu vraiment que je vous offrirais le pardon » ! Tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas toi ! STOP ! Ça suffit ! Si je ne m'en prends pas à toi là maintenant c'est uniquement parce que tu portes mon enfant ! Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Hein Isabella ! Depuis quand mijotes-tu tout ça ?

– C'est ta douleur qui parle, tu n'en penses pas un traître mot !

– Oh que si je le pense ! Si Grim n'avait pas réussi à te remettre ta putain d'amulette autour du coup tu te serais fait un plaisir de me tuer en dernier, à petit feu j'imagine, après m'avoir forcé à regarder le massacre de ma famille bien au chaud derrière ton bouclier ! Mais qu'attendre d'une putain de représentante de vengeance ! Je me déteste pour t'avoir cru, t'avoir soutenu ! C'était ça le plan ? Me faire payer ! Sois rassuré, tu as réussi. Je n'ai plus rien ! Tout comme toi lorsque nous sommes parties ! Tu voulais me faire ressentir cette douleur, c'est chose faite, alors maintenant part et ne reviens jamais, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

J'encaisse sans rien dire, il faut qu'il évacue sa douleur, je sais qu'il ne le pense pas, mais devant tout cela il lui faut un coupable. Je voudrais pouvoir lui laisser le temps nécessaire, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. À la fin de ses mots il se retourne et s'effondre de nouveau, envahi par ce sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité, je le sais pour l'avoir déjà vécu moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers ces derniers temps.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Va-t'en, s'il te plaît !

– Non, si j'accepte nous faisons exactement ce qu'elle attend de nous et ça, je le refuse ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cela, et je sais qu'au plus profond de toi tu m'en sais incapable !

Je le rejoins et reprends ma place face à lui, mais au moment où je croise ses yeux durs, froids et pour la première fois j'ai peur, non de lui, mais de cette vérité qui s'impose à moi, je l'ai perdu. Il siffle ses paroles entre les dents.

– Ce n'était pas toi ? Alors, prouve-le !

– D'accord, c'est Yann qui a fait en sorte que je possède ce bouclier qui t'empêche de lire mes pensées. Il doit être apte à le retirer et tu pourras voir entièrement ce que je sais et où j'étais durant… les combats.

Le rire sec que me renvoie Edward me confirme dans l'idée que je tente la seule et unique chance que j'aurais.

– YANN ! Je sais que tu n'es pas très loin, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Grim qui jusqu'à présent n'a rien dit s'oppose à l'idée.

– Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Tu ne le connais pas Isabella !

– Il est le seul à pouvoir passer outre mon bouclier, crois-moi que je préférerais te demander à toi, mais...

– Fait très attention à Yann, bien que nous ayons certaines choses en commun, il n'est pas moi Isabella.

– Tu savais que ce n'était pas moi durant le combat n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais exactement qui c'était et pourtant tu as agi.

– Oui, et quelque part, je pense que je l'ai toujours su, mais la voir faire… ça, je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras croisés, mais la décision finale t'appartiens à toi et à toi seule je te dois obéissance tu as oublié ?

– Je ne suis pas ta maîtresse Grim, je refuse de l'être.

– On ne t'a pas laissé le choix et bien que nous n'ayons jamais eu ce genre de relation c'est quand même ce que tu es. Je suis certes un vampire, mais aussi et avant tout comme tu l'as vu, un démon, tu ne peux pas changer cela.

– Je ne t'ordonnerais rien à la place, je te jure de faire attention en ce qui concerne Yann.

Lorsque mon attention se reporte sur Edward je vois qu'il n'a pas raté une miette de mon échange avec Grim, j'espère que le sentiment fugace qui passe dans ses yeux est le doute, parce que si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre, c'en est fini.

– Tu m'as appelé ?

Yann apparaît dans mon dos sans crier gare, mais rien d'étonnant pour un démon.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide !

– Oui, ça, j'avais entendu ! Oh, mais dis-moi, elle n'y a pas été de mains morte à ce que je vois, enfin si je peux me permettre, mais c'est assez logique en détruisant votre famille elle vous sépare, encore une fois. Alors que puis-je faire pour ton service ?

– Edward refuse de croire que je ne suis pas responsable de la mort des nôtres, s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées et voir tout ce que tu m'as dit ça pourrait le convaincre.

– Pff, les races faites à base humaine sont tellement pathétiques !

– Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais !

– Oui, je t'ai dit aussi d'arrêter de penser en humaine ! Lui aussi il m'énerve, à chialer comme un môme votre côté humain est exaspérant !

– Nous venons de perdre l'ensemble de notre famille !

Grim toise Yann sans cacher l'antipathie que lui inspire notre nouvel allié.

– Qu'attendais-tu d'un démon Isabella ? J'ai appris à vivre avec les humains et les comprendre lui non, alors ne compte pas sur lui pour s'attendrir sur ton sort.

– Et oui je ne suis pas livré avec le côté sentimental, mais pour voir les dégâts que ça fait sur toi je m'en passe très bien, mais le sort d'Isabella m'importe ! Mais dis moi qu'ai je entendu, aurais tu forcé ta reine a quitter le corps de ta protéger avec l'aide de l'amulette, ça sent la rébellion, on va peut être réussir a faire quelque chose de toi.

J'entends le choc des deux corps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Grim et Yann en arrivent aux mains et je vois bien dans les yeux de Grim qu'il a une envie farouche d'en finir avec son homologue, mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de lui.

– Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, je vis très bien sans toi !

– Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le toutou à Némésis, tu oublies juste que l'on est de force identique, mais pas de problème pour moi tu as une partie du monde que tu veux détruire en premier ou l'on détruit tout dans un combat éternel ?

– Va te faire foutre Yann ! Je te tue quand je veux sans faire le moindre bruit !

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mon cher frère d'âme !

Devant les deux qui se toisent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à Brass et Keïz et je suis loin d'être d'humeur pour ce genre de conneries.

– Ça suffit !

J'essaie désespérément de séparer les deux, mais autant déplacer des montagnes ! C'est Grim qui pousse Yann en premier et relâche la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Je me retourne vers Yann, il va falloir qu'il se calme et vite.

– Yann j'attends de toi que tu me retires mon bouclier le temps qu'Edward puisse voir exactement ce que je sais !

Il me répond s'en lâcher Grim des yeux.

– Il le sait déjà que ce n'était pas toi, il est juste trop borné pour l'admettre ! On a autre chose à faire !

Me mettant devant lui je le bouscule à mon tour sans aucun ménagement, ce qui a l'avantage de lui faire reporter son attention sur moi. Les fortes têtes j'en ai maté d'autres, ce n'est pas un démon qui va me faire chier !

– Yann tu va attentivement m'écouter, car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, tu veux la voir tombée et moi je veux sa peau, mais si tu veux être de la partie il va te falloir apprendre la coopération ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, en me faisant découvrir le passé de Grim tu m'as révélé le tien, et surtout ton principal point faible, je sais ce que tu veux et si tu espères un jour l'avoir il va te falloir obéir à mes ordres ! Ai-je été assez claire ?

– Mon point faible, je serais curieux de l'apprendre petite fille !

Et là, devant un Yann qui n'a plus rien de sympathique, je comprends exactement ce que voulait me faire comprendre Grim. Ses yeux sont emplis de haine, il ne supporte évidemment pas que l'on appuie là où ça fait mal, il est très mal tombé s'il croit qu'un simple regard noir va me faire fuir.

– Tu es l'un des deux plus dangereux démons qu'il soit, mais tu n'en restes pas moins qu'un démon, et tu ne peux pas vagabonder aussi librement que Grim à moins d'avoir quelque chose de très précis que Grim lui possède, aide nous et je m'engage personnellement a t'aider dans cette quête ! Mais pour cela il va falloir que tu me dégages cet air arrogant de ta tronche ! Parce que si tu ne fais pas preuve de respect ou que je ressens la moindre incartade tu béniras le bon vieux temps où Némésis t'avait enfermé ! N'oublie jamais qu'ici Grim a une immunité absolue à mes yeux, pas toi.

Yann prend un instant pour me fixer et probablement chercher le moindre doute dans mon regard, mais je sais qu'il n'en trouvera pas. Son comportement change aussi vite que son faciès, et c'est les mains devant, signe d'accord qu'il me répond.

– Très bien, va près de lui, j'inhiberais ton bouclier, mais sois rapide !

Nous nous dirigeons vers Edward, qui a bien compris ce que je veux faire. Je m'adresse à lui le plus doucement possible ayant pour but de ne surtout pas le braquer.

– Tu m'as demandé une preuve, c'est la seule que je peux te fournir, ensuite libre à toi de le croire ou non.

Il fixe les restes d'Emmett qui sont près de nous, je sais qu'il hésite, mais il doit absolument me laisser cette chance. Je réduis au maximum la distance qu'il y a entre nous deux pour lui prendre la main et la positionné sur mon ventre.

– Tu sais qu'en moi grandit la preuve que notre amour est la chose la plus puissante qui existe, laisse-nous une chance, une seule. Je ne peux rien faire sans toi, Edward s'il te plaît.

Il reste concentré sur la main que je lui ai posée sur ce que nous avons de plus précieux, il faut qu'en lui renaisse l'espoir d'un lendemain. Je n'ose même plus respiré de peur de troubler sa prise de décision, mais à l'instant où je sens son pouce caresser mon ventre je comprends qu'il accepte. Je fais un signe de tête à Yann qui est adossé à un arbre juste à côté de nous, il me répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Que vous êtes dramaturge !

– Yann.

– Oui, oui, je la ferme, j'ai compris. Mais je ne peux pas te retirer ton bouclier, il est devenu un poil puissant, mais je peux vous envoyer en visite guidée de certaines scènes du passé. Aller en voiture c'est par là que ça se passe, attention, ça risque de secouer un peu !

J'ai à peine le temps de voir Grim se précipiter sur nous que le monde nous entourant se brouille pour devenir un tunnel noir où se mélangent des centaines d'images. Je me jette dans les bras d'Edward qui lui aussi a du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, mais qui ne me refuse pas l'abri de son étreinte.

– Yann ! Arrête çaaaaa !

– OK, commençons donc par là ! Ne craignez rien, ce n'est qu'une vision de l'événement, vous ne risquez rien.

Tout se stoppe.

Nous ne sommes plus derrière le manoir de Grim, mais au bord d'une falaise, j'entends Yann commencer son récit à l'intention d'Edward, je n'écoute que d'une oreille portant toute mon attention sur l'endroit où nous sommes.

Un vent chaud empreint de soufre nous frappe en plein visage, l'air en est irrespirable. Une terre morte s'étant à perte de vue, de la roche et de la poussière sont les seules choses qui habillent le paysage.

L'odeur du soufre vient des geysers de lave qui explosent dans le contre bas où se joue une terrible bataille.

Durant l'ensemble de mes vies, les combats ont été nombreux, mais jamais je n'ai été témoin d'une telle boucherie. Des hordes de barbares s'entre-tuent avec une telle sauvagerie qu'ils n'ont nul besoin d'armes pour combattre. C'est à mains nues que devant nous les combattants s'égorgent, s'éventrent et lorsque l'un tombe il est immédiatement englouti par des dizaines d'ennemis qui se nourrissent de lui.

J'entends des mots tels que « chute de Némésis » et je sais par ce biais que les combattants n'ont rien d'humain.

Les restants de corps forment des tas sanguinolents piétinés par des soldats toujours en soif de combat.

En arrière de chaque légions, l'on peut distinguer des êtres qui observent sans émotion ce qui se joue devant eux.

J'entends l'explication par la bouche de Yann, mais je sais déjà de qui il s'agit, ce sont eux, dieux et déesse, là à regarder leurs fidèles se vider de leur sang de leur vie pour eux, pour leur gloire.

Ça m'écœure d'avoir été un jour l'un de leurs soldats.

Une voix résonne au loin, je n'en connais pas le dialecte, mais j'en reconnais la propriétaire. À plusieurs mètres du sol se tient Némésis, elle regarde ses ennemis sans se soucier le moins du monde des centaines de soldats qui meurent en son nom.

Elle crée de ses mains une fumée sombre qui prend vite une ampleur démesurée. Ce qui n'était qu'au début de la fumée commence a prendre forme aux pieds de la déesse, et qui ne cesse de grossir. Cette masse noire s'élève, toujours plus haut, lorsque sur le côté je vois une fissure de feu se former sur plusieurs mètres de long je n'ose même pas imaginer le geyser qui va en sortir, mais à la place d'exploser cela s'écarte jusqu'à former… c'est impossible, pourtant c'est bien un œil qui vient de s'ouvrir et cette couleur je ne la connais que trop bien, c'est la couleur des yeux de Grim et de Yann. Ce que je prenais pour une masse noire se redresse une silhouette humaine se forme et lorsqu'il finit de se lever il est si grand qu'il surplombe absolument toute la bataille.

Il est statique, mais au moment où la déesse prononce un ordre il se met à hurler tout en déployant deux ailes noires dont l'envergure impose le silence sur le champ de bataille. Il s'abat sur la totalité des soldats sans faire aucun détail sur les alliés ou ennemis, il n'est là que pour détruire.

Son rugissement est si puissant que le sol tremble sous nos pieds, ses mains enflammées s'abattent sur la foule emportant par une simple poignée plusieurs dizaines de combattants hurlant de douleur.

Le sol éclate provoquant une multitude de geysers d'où explosent des gerbes de lave qui se dirigent vers le monstre attirées par lui emportant avec elle tout sur leurs passages.

Le géant prend à pleine main le magma en fusion pour le jeter sur les plus puissants en arrière, ils se protègent d'un bouclier qui m'est familier.

Le démon devient fou de rage et continue sa progression vers eux et à chacun de ses pas le sol s'effondre sous lui enfonçant ses jambes profondément, mais rien ne le ralentit. Les pauvres soldats devenus solidaires dans l'idée de fuir ce colosse, mais rien ne les sauve, sa progression est dévastatrice pour tout ce qui l'entoure.

– Be… Bella qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout ceci est si irréel que les mots me manquent, mais je suis là pour faire comprendre à Edward que je ne suis en rien responsable, il doit tout savoir.

Je me force à retrouver suffisamment mes esprits pour faire ce pour quoi je suis là. Mais avant j'ai besoin de la confirmation, je connaissais l'histoire, mais le voir prend une tout autre dimension.

– Yann ? C'est vous ?

– Évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? On avait la classe quand même.

Je me retourne vers Edward et tente de rester concentré sur lui en occultant au plus possible tout ce qui nous entoure.

– Ce que tu vois là-bas c'est Grim !

Si je voulais capter l'attention d'Edward, c'est chose faite.

– Quoi ? ? Ce monstre c'est Grim ! ! ?

– Oui, enfin en parti. C'est Némésis qui a créé ce monstre pour éviter la création du monde, mais elle a été mise en déroute. Elle a été jugée et pour la garder sous contrôle elle a dû devenir justice, ce faisant elle a jugé Grim pour tous ses crimes, mais au lieu de l'éliminer elle a scindé son âme en deux la faisant passer ainsi pour inoffensive. Elle a gardé l'âme du Grim que l'on connaît près d'elle, faisant de lui un être totalement dévoué et lui obéissant, mais tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire elle l'a enfermé dans l'autre parti de l'âme qui se trouve être celle de Yann.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible.

– Edward, durant le combat que tu crois m'avoir vu mener j'étais avec Yann, il m'expliquait tout et à l'identique de maintenant je n'étais pas présente dans le monde réel ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué les nôtres.

– Et tu le crois ? Il est ce monstre aussi !

La direction que prennent ses questions me rassure, il commence à me croire lorsque je lui dis que j'étais avec Yann et non en plein massacre des gens que l'on aime.

– Tu crois réellement qu'il est celui qu'il prétend être ?

Yann intervient sur le ton qui fait clairement passer le message que tout cela l'ennui.

– Et bien dans ce cas, allons ailleurs, si monsieur reste sceptique.

Avant que tout ne se brouille de nouveau j'ai eu le temps de m'accrocher à Edward, je ne sais pas comment l'on peut qualifier se transport, mais une chose est certain c'est que c'est aussi déstabilisant pour moi que pour Edward.

Nous apparaissons cette fois-ci dans une pièce immense. La clarté du lieu est sublimée par le blanc dont est drapée toute l'assemblée réunie. Ils sont tous des visages que l'on pourrait qualifier d'humains, mais d'une grande beauté. Beaucoup de chuchotis se font entendre, mais au moment où une voix plus forte que les autres raisonne tous se taisent. Les mots prononcer sont toujours dans un dialecte inconnu, mais Yann nous résume la situation.

– C'est le procès de Némésis, ils énumèrent les fautes de cette dernière, en gros c'est du blabla dont tout le monde se fou, on va avancer un peu si vous le voulais bien.

Là où je m'attendais d'être secoué de nouveau, nous ne bougeons pas, à la place tout ce qui nous entoure prend une allure démentielle.

– Comment peux-tu faire ça ?

– Le temps n'est qu'une vaste illusion et il se trouve que j'en connais quelques ficelles, mais ne rêve pas, je ne peu pas interagir, juste en être le témoin.

– Ça aurait été trop simple.

– Ou dangereux, imagine les conséquences d'un tel pouvoir, enfin bref nous y voici, Némésis a été jugée et condamnée à revêtir la responsabilité de la justice et de la droiture.

Il est vrai que Némésis est debout sur l'estrade faisant face à tous, entièrement vêtu de blanc, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la chef de guerre que nous avons vue ordonner l'éradication de centaines de personnes. La foule s'écarte pour j'imagine laisser passer le futur condamné, mais avant de le voir nous entendons le bruit sourd de lourdes chaînes. C'est la première chose que nous voyons, les chaînes faites de maillons démesurés portés par bon nombre des golems gigantesques, geôliers des dieux qui malgré leurs forces légendaires peinent à leur besogne.

À l'extrémité des chaînes est attaché une sorte d'immense cercueil, mais à entendre les coups provenant du prisonnier il est certain qu'il n'est pas mort. Se qui me choque le plus, ce n'est pas la taille de cette boîte, c'est son aspect fragile, si le monstre que nous avons vu œuvrer sur le champ de bataille est bien enfermer dedans pourquoi ne se libère-t-il pas d'un simple sarcophage fait d'argile. Yann répond à ma question avant que je ne la formule.

– Parce que contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous les deux ceci n'est pas un simple cercueil fait d'une vulgaire argile, il a été créé par les mains d'Héphaïstos.

Edward me devance sur la signification que ceci peut avoir.

– La boîte de pandore.

– Exactement ! La boîte de pandore a été faite pour enfermer à tout jamais les maux que l'humanité encourait s'il désobéissait aux dieux, ça, c'est la légende, la réalité est un peu moins fleur bleue, mais cette petite babiole reste néanmoins très efficace puisqu'elle réussi a inhiber la plupart des pouvoirs de se qu'elle contient, enfin presque.

Je retourne mon attention vers la scène qui se joue et il est vrai que l'atmosphère ambiante a changé, la peur s'infiltre sur les visages, la multitude de plantes décorant les lieux se putréfie sur place, une voix se fait entendre du sarcophage, j'ignore se qu'elle dit, mais cela raisonne au plus profond de moi, des femmes hurle, d'autre s'évanouisse, les plus puissants biens confortablement assis sur leurs trônes exigent le retour au calme, mais le mouvement de panique de la foule est déjà trop puissant pour être arrêter, tous fuient vers les sorties en hurlant.

Une fois la foule partie, il ne reste dans la salle que les geôliers, ceux qui président l'assemblée et Némésis, qui s'est rapprochée de la prison du condamné et pose la main dessus. Elle se retourne vers ce que je pense être les dieux charger de définir le sort de ce qui vient de leur être présenté. Yann nous traduit toujours ce qui se dit.

– Vous avez exigé de moi que je vous le livre, il est à vous.

La geôle tremble sous la puissance de ce qu'elle contient, le monstre sait qu'il est livré en pâture à ses ennemis, mais malgré qu'il se déchaîne les scellés de son tombeau tiennent bon.

Ceux qui doivent rendre jugement, et surtout décider qui va devoir ouvrir cette boîte pour exécuter la sentence se concertent, sous l'œil attentif de Némésis qui elle n'a toujours pas quitté sa place auprès de son soldat. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux se lève, je sais que la sentence va tomber, je la comprends par la bouche de Yann.

– Némésis, tu es la créatrice de ce monstre et nous t'avons condamné à devenir celle qui fera régner l'ordre et la justice, tu te devras de commencer se règne par l'éradication de ta propre menace.

– Je ferais telle votre volonté.

La profonde révérence Némésis n'existe que pour camoufler le sourire victorieux qui s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que les dieux bien que très fort de vantardise sont bien souvent que des lâches ne se salissant jamais les mains eux-mêmes. Yann nous résume la fin de la scène.

– Voilà comment elle put avoir tout pouvoir sur les cellules des enfers, mais ne répondis pas aux ordres des dieux, elle scinda l'âme de son guerrier en deux, l'une d'elles aveuglée de dévotion pour sa reine et l'autre âme qui contenait la soif de liberté et l'entière vérité est resté enfermé, ironique n'est il pas ?

– En quoi cela est il ironique ?

– Dans vos légendes, l'on dit que dans cette jolie petite boîte la seule chose qui put être conservée à l'intérieur fût l'espoir, alors qu'en réalité, c'était moi. Alors, vous comprendrez qu'en espérance on fait mieux, du moins je l'espère pour la race humaine.

– Tu as l'air de prendre tout ça pour une bonne blague, je ne vois pas en quoi la situation peut être drôle.

– Ça, c'est parce que tu la découvres, mais moi j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, et puis tu me pardonneras de ne pas passer ma première décennie de liberté enfermée dans une humeur lugubre.

Edward lève les mains devant lui, signe pour mettre fin à ce dialogue de sourds.

– En admettant que je vous croie, je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve quoi que ce soit. Bella t'a demandé de me permettre de lire ses pensées et toi tu nous envoies je ne sais où ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle te fait confiance !

Si d'un côté Edward commence à s'emporter de l'autre, Yann aussi en a marre de devoir se justifier à tout va.

– Edward, tu m'as demandé la preuve et je te la donne.

Yann se justifie sur notre présence ici.

– Je ne pouvais pas vous parler en la présence de Grim, c'était trop risqué.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Edward lui a fait céder le barrage de la colère.

– Risqué de quoi ? Grim a toujours été un protecteur d'exception pour Bella, il a toujours fait passer son bien-être avant tout, je t'interdis de douter de lui, il peut bien avoir les origines qu'il veut, il restera toujours la seule personne présente pour Isabella alors qu'elle était seule face a tout ceci, alors tes soupçons sur Grim tu te les cales au cul et jamais tu ne te permets de parler de lui en ces termes devant moi ! Je lui dois la vie de Bella et ça, quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir c'est une dette éternelle que j'ai envers lui, toi tu n'es rien !

Je n'imaginais pas que Edward avait tant d'affinité avec Grim, il est temps de lui révéler ce qui nous attend.

– Edward s'il te plaît écoute-moi, ce que Yann veut dire c'est qu'on ne sait pas jusqu'à qu'elle point Némésis a de l'influence sur les agissements de Grim, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, il m'a toujours protégé et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, s'il avait été témoin de se que Yann nous révèle, rien ne nous certifie qu'elle n'aurait pas agis contre le gré de notre ami.

– Hé bien moi je vais te le dire, si tout ceci est vrai rien ne nous affirme qu'elle ne sache pas où nous nous trouvons et bien que nous ne soyons que très rarement d'accord lui et moi lorsqu'il s'agit de toi on a toujours le même objectif, là nous sommes seuls en présence d'un démon en qui je n'ai aucune confiance. Et pour ce qui est de l'influence que la déesse peut avoir, je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi, qui a fait en sorte que le combat se termine ? C'est Grim qui t'a remis l'amulette autour du cou, alors non seulement je lui dois ta vie, mais aussi la mienne, s'il lui était aveuglément dévoué comme ce charlatan essai de nous le faire croire jamais il ne se serait opposer au plan de la déesse, et puis c'est quoi alors son fameux plan ?

– Némésis n'a aucune envie d'éviter un génocide, bien au contraire c'est elle qui en est l'instigatrice. Toutes les âmes qui sont enfermées en enfer par ses soins et depuis je ne sais pas combien de siècles ne sont que soif de vengeance, si elle les fait libérer par Grim elle possédera une armée complète sous ses ordres et ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure deviendra réalité dans notre monde Edward c'est ça que tu veux pour notre fille ?

– Attend une seconde ! Tu es en train de me dire que notre prochaine adversaire est Némésis !? Non, mais tu as perdu la raison ! Je te rappelle, et excuse moi si je suis ici à mes yeux le seul qui ai les deux pieds dans le monde réel, mais tu es une humaine qui certes a des capacités que nul ne pourrait nier, mais tu restes une humaine et en plus enceinte et moi je ne suis qu'un vampire et d'après se que l'on a découvert ces derniers temps on est très loin d'être les combattants les plus farouches, et toi tu veux attaquer une déesse ?

– C'est pourtant votre seule chance de survie !

– Oh toi le démon ta gueule ! C'est toi qui a été mettre ce genre de connerie dans la tête d'Isabella alors tu restes en dehors de ça ! Bella, écoute moi ce n'est pas faisable.

– On n'a pas le choix Edward.

– Mais putain Bella tu t'entends parler ! Et l'équilibre hein ! Elle est où la putain de loi qui dit que dés qu'une force est créer son opposé l'ai obligatoirement et blabla… y doit bien exister quelque chose dans se goût là !

– J'en sais rien Edward, j'ai tout appris en bloque tout comme toi j'ai pas eu le temps de penser a tout lorsque je me suis réveiller…

– Oui c'est bon je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet. J'ai perdu toute ma famille alors si j'ai encore un petit espoir d'éviter de perdre aussi mon enfant ce n'est pas pour laisser sa mère aller droit à la mort.

Il se recule de moi et entre ses mains qui passe énergiquement dans ses cheveux et l'arrête de son nez qu'il ne cesse de pincer je sais que son débat intérieur fait rage.

– Il a raison, il existe bien quelque chose d'une force identique à nous dans son opposé.

Edward se retourne doucement vers Yann et si les regards pouvaient tuer il est certain que le démon serait qu'un lointain souvenir.

– Parle !

– Non, le mieux est que vous le voyez.

On est retourné dans ce tunnel et je prie pour que se soit la dernière fois, lorsque tout se stoppe je sens une tendre caresse dans mon dos, je relève la tête et vois Edward qui est tout à sa contemplation du lieu où nous nous trouvons. Je suis à mon tour stupéfaite par la beauté des lieux, tout n'est que lumière et douceur, les couleurs, l'atmosphère qui laisse flotter une odeur de fleurs, c'est un jardin qui s'étend à perte de vue. Des milliers de variétés de fleurs nous entourent. Nous pouvons en voir une éclore à nos pieds. Elle possède une seule tige et pourtant deux boutons s'ouvrent devant nous, au moment où les pétales étendent devant nos yeux toute leur beauté nous pouvons distinguer deux lumières s'élever ensemble, pour finir ne former qu'une seule et même lueur d'une pureté absolue. Edward chuchote sa question, comme si le simple son de notre voix pouvait profaner ce lieu magique.

– Yann où somme nous ?

– Nous sommes dans le lieu le plus sacré qui puisse être, ici est l'endroit où les âmes naissent. Elles naissent ensemble, et le seront jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– Les âmes sœurs !

– Oui, mais si je vous ai emmené ici c'est pour vous montré ceci.

Il pointe du doigt une direction dans notre dos. Nous faisons face à une sorte de tronc d'arbre si gigantesque qu'il est certain que nous ne sommes pas dans le monde humain.

Edward et moi nous nous regardons et ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprend ce que Yann tente de nous montrer, lorsque nous fixons l'intéressé il pointe son doigt vers le ciel, nous suivons ses indications et se que nous y découvrons nous laisse sans voix. Le tronc que nous avions pris pour celui d'un arbre est en réalité un pédoncule qui supporte deux fleurs d'une taille proportionnelle à leur tige. La voix de Yann est toujours empreinte du respect que le lieu dégage.

– La légende dit qu'elle a été la toute première à sortir de terre. Les plus romantiques affirment que si elle est devenue de cette taille, c'est parce que les deux âmes qu'elle contenait s'aimaient d'un amour déjà si puissant, qu'ils refusaient de se séparer. Durant des siècles cette plante a attisé légende et convoitise, et le jour ou Némésis créa son monstre, elle a éclos. J'ai toujours pu me promener d'esprit en esprit étant ma seule liberté cela était même mon passe-temps préféré, et un jour j'ai surpris la conversation d'un vieillard du monde d'en haut qui parler de l'éclosion, son regard au moment ou ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire était d'une telle pureté qu'il aurait été pur sacrilège de ne pas croire en ses mots. Les âmes qui sortirent de ses nids étaient dans telle beauté et d'une telle force que tous les témoins se sentir bénie d'avoir été présent.

Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ces fleurs aux multiples couleurs, j'entends Edward poser la question qui ne peut franchir mes lèvres.

– Où sont-elles aujourd'hui ?

Yann regarde Edward et répond avec un demi-sourire.

– Devant moi. Je vous laisse un petit moment, je dois aller vérifier si l'on n'aura pas de surprises à notre retour.

Je suis trop abasourdie par ce que je viens d'apprendre pour penser à remercier Yann, mais pas assez pour oublier pour quelle raison tout ceci était nécessaire.

– Edward, je t'en supplie, crois moi. J'étais avec Yann au moment où cela s'est passé tout comme toi tu n'es pas présent sur terre au moment où l'on parle, nos corps y sont, pas nos esprits. Je ne peux pas malheureusement te prouver de manière plus concrète ma sincérité, mais je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, c'est à dire toi, que jamais je n'aurais fait ça, c'est elle qui s'est approprié mon corps. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi, me penses-tu capable de te tuer toi ou toute autre personne que nous aimons, vous n'avez été que pardon, générosité et amour pour moi, par pitié Edward crois en moi. Je t'aime, s'il exister un seul moyen de te le prouver plus encore, je me battrais pour le trouver et avoir une chance de te faire ressentir ne serais ce qu'un dixième de cet amour et de la douleur que nous avons en commun pour la perte des nôtres.

Il est devant moi les yeux fermement clos m'empêchant d'avoir le moindre accès à lui. Il baisse la tête et lorsque son front touche le mien je supplie pour qu'il ne m'achève pas de ses mots.

– Il y a cinq ans quasiment jour pour jour j'ai écouté ma logique et mon esprit, je t'ai quitté en étant certain que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, j'ai commis à ce moment-là la plus grosse erreur de toutes mes vies confondues, ça, j'en suis certain. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé et que tu m'as laissé de nouveau une place dans ta vie et dans ton cœur je me suis juré de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur, alors aujourd'hui, et face à tout ça j'écouterais mon cœur et te dirais oui, je te crois.

À l'instant où les mots sortent de sa bouche et emplissent mon esprit, je sais exactement ce qu'est le sentiment de recevoir l'absolution, il me croit je pourrais hurler tellement je suis soulagé, mais les images des miens gisant a terre plombe vite se sentiments et même si j'ai envie de me jeter sauvagement dans les bras d'Edward et de lui hurler merci et a quel point je l'aime, je me contente d'avancer doucement et de me laisser inviter dans son étreinte, qui si au début était douce devient forte.

– Tu es tout ce qui me reste Bella, je refuse de te perdre.

– On va trouver des solutions je t'en fais la promesse. Si nous restons ensemble et soudés rien ne peu nous barrer le chemin, je te jure que notre fille verra le jour, et ce, dans un monde en paix.

– Nous vengerons les nôtres.

– Non, on ne doit pas se servir de la vengeance, elle se sert de ça pour nous atteindre, si je me bats aujourd'hui c'est pour nous et notre fille et uniquement pour ça.

– Tu m'en demandes beaucoup Bella, ne pas avoir envie de les venger me paraît impossible.

– Pense à notre fille, notre avenir.

– Plus l'ont se bat pour cet avenir et moins j'arrive a croire qu'un jour on y arrivera.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je suis probablement lâche, mais je dois t'avouer qu'avant que tu ne reviennes auprès de moi, le fait de ne plus ressentir le moindre sentiment rendait tout cela plus simple. Je me battais, point final. Aujourd'hui que j'ai quelque chose à perdre je n'ai qu'une envie c'est fuir. Je sais que je ne peux pas nous cacher d'elle et que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous défendre, mais je suis terrifiée, pas pour moi, mais pour toi et notre bébé.

– Bienvenu dans mon monde, j'ai toujours eu peur pour toi, mais tu n'es en rien lâche, bien au contraire que tu es peur prouve que tu es bel et bien consciente des risques que nous prenons, mais tu as raison quoique l'on fasse on ne pourra pas se soustraire a elle autant faire face, ensemble.

– Un simple je t'aime me paraît tellement dérisoire en ce qui te concerne et pourtant ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent, je t'aime Edward plus qu'hier et moins que demain.

J'aurais aimé que le baiser que nous nous apprêtions à échanger ne soit pas interrompu par un raclement de gorge, mais Yann décide ce moment très précis pour nous interrompre.

– C'est mignon tout ce déballage de bon sentiment, mais si vous pouviez redevenir plus pragmatique ça ne serait pas plus mal, je vous rappel que l'on a une déesse sur le feu !

– Ta gueule Yann !

Si Edward avait été impressionné dans les débuts par Grim il en est tout autrement de Yann qui n'écoute nullement et m'offre le baiser si convoité.

– Prenez votre temps, ce n'est pas comme si l'on était à l'aube d'une bataille décisive ! Ah et quand vous aurez fini de vous bouffer le museau, je vous rappel aussi que Grim nous attend, je crois qu'il souhaiterait te parler Isabella. ALLO ! putain que c'est dégueulasse, un vampire et une humaine ! Pourquoi pas un humain et une dinde !

– Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la dinde ?

– J'en ai une vague idée. C'est bon les retrouvailles sont finies ? On peut y aller ?

Le jardin paradisiaque se flous et nous revenons tous les trois a la réalité sur le champ de bataille en arrière de la demeure de Grim.

– Où est il ?

Yann m'attrape le bras et me force à me retourner.

– Isabella pour ce que tu as dit toute a l'heure…

– Je sais je n'y ai pas été doucement avec toi, mais….

– Non ce n'est pas cela, c'est au sujet de Grim j'ai entendu se que tu lui as dit. J'ai compris bien des choses durant mon emprisonnement et l'une d'elles est certaine, si moi il s'agissait de mon corps qui était enfermé dans une cellule mon esprit lui été libre, le contraire n'est pas une situation enviable. J'ignore ce que moi j'aurais été capable de faire à sa place, son amitié pour toi aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître elle est sincère, ne sois pas trop dure s'il te plaît.

– Écoute Yann, il y a quelque chose en toi qui me forces à t'apprécier, mais arrêtes de me dicter mes choix ou le ressenti que je dois avoir envers quelqu'un, ça ne te regarde en rien.

– Comme tu veux, il est à l'intérieure.

Edward me prend la main et nous commençons à nous diriger vers le manoir.

– Je te laisse y aller seule, il ne te fera pas de mal, ça, j'en suis certain et votre histoire ne regarde que vous, quelle que sois ta décision envers lui, je te soutiendrais.

– Merci.

En entrant dans le salon je vois Grim au chevet de ma mère, qui elle dort comme un ange innocent a tout ce qui peu se passer autour d'elle.

À mon arrivée Grim ne bouge pas, je sais qu'il a senti ma présence et pourtant il conserve le silence.

– Comment va t'elle ?

– Bien, j'ai effacé ses souvenirs. Elle ne se souviendra de rien de la bataille ou encore de moi.

– Yann nous a montré ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Ah !

– Que vas-tu faire toi ?

– J'ai déjà agi contre sa volonté en te mettant autour du cou l'amulette qui fait taire tes pouvoirs, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de cette trahison.

Je sais que ce mot a une lourde signification dans sa bouche, il ne sera jamais à mes yeux un traître ce n'est pas possible, il reprend, toujours sur un ton calme.

– De toute façon, quoique je fasse le résultat sera le même. Je te soutiens c'est elle que je trahis, et si je lui obéis c'est toi que je trahis, alors tu vois quelque soit mes actes cela ne changera rien.

– Tu savais ? Je veux dire ses plans.

– Non, et je m'en serais bien passé, mais Yann a jugé bon de me faire profiter de votre petite discutions.

– Quoiqu'il se passe, tu resteras pour moi l'ami et le protecteur que tu as toujours été Grim.

– Il y a quelque temps je n'aurais pas eu de cas de conscience et j'aurais plié à son désir, mais là c'est de toi que l'on parle, de ta famille, ton enfant. Elle a massacré les Cullen sans aucune pitié et je n'imaginais pas le mal que cela fait de voir les siens mourir. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque mon peuple s'est fait assassiner, je me suis juste arrêté à la haine, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cette douleur, on doit l'arrêter.

– Tu te sens prêt à lui faire face ?

– Non, mais tout comme toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je la connais mieux que personne, c'est ça qui me fait mal aussi parce que crois le ou pas elle n'est pas que comme ça. Oui elle est vengeance, mais… enfin, je sais plus, des millénaires à la servir pour au final ça ! Je comprends plus, pour quoi maintenant, pourquoi te choisir toi ? Oui tu es l'une des deux âmes sœur les plus puissantes, mais Edward aurait été plus maniable je sais plus trop quoi penser en réalité, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien, mais je pensais sincèrement que la cause que l'on défendait elle était juste, pour au final se rendre compte que c'est tout l'inverse.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Grim.

– Moi je vais te dire une chose, j'ai pour ordre de te protéger envers et contre tout et j'exécuterais cet ordre quitte à ce que cela soit le dernier.

– Comment doit-on faire ?

– Ça, je ne saurais te le dire, mais je ne veux rien savoir. Je serais là lorsqu'elle se manifestera parce que je la sentirais, mais pour l'heure je te laisse maître à bord pour la stratégie à adopter, c'est beaucoup plus sûr pour tout le monde.

– Yann sera un des nôtres.

– Je ne suis pas pour, c'est un démon Isabella, il n'a aucune conscience ne lui tourne jamais le dos et sers toi de ce que je t'ai enseigné sur eux.

– Je lui ai promis de l'aider à rester sur terre.

– Je le sais et c'est pour cela que pour le moment il te sera fidèle, mais j'espère que tu as conscience dans quoi tu t'es embarqué en promettant pareille chose ? Il n'existe qu'une seule façon de laisser un démon agir, en ce monde tu le sais.

– Oui, et bien que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je tiendrais cette promesse je la tiendrais, enfin si l'on s'en sort. Tu es sûre de ne vouloir rester pour préparer le combat ?

– Je me tue à te le répéter, tu es prête. Tu as grandi Isabella, et je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue, quoi qu'il se passe ou que tu fasses je suis certain que tu trouvera la force nécessaire en toi. Je dois mettre ta mère en sécurité loin d'ici, je serais là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi. Tu trouveras une réserve de sang humain en bas, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

– J'ai tout sauf faim.

– Pas pour toi, mais pour eux.

– Tu veux dire que…

– Elle les a démembrés, mais pas brûlés, ils vont se remettre Yann et Edward y travail déjà.

– Ils ne sont pas…

– Mort ? Si et cela depuis bien longtemps, ce sont des vampires Isabella, si tu veux porter leur deuil tu as quelque décennie de retard.

– Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas fini ce pour quoi elle était venue.

– Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion, je t'ai remis l'amulette a temps mais une chose est sûre elle n'a pas pu s'en prendre a Edward, ton bouclier ne l'a pas quitté et toute puissante qu'elle est elle n'est pas passé outre, alors si inconsciemment tu es capable de faire cela, je pense que tu es apte pour la combattre.

Grim soulève délicatement ma mère du canapé pour la lover dans ses bras.

– Tu l'emmène où ?

– À l'hôpital, elle sera confuse et ne saura plus trop pourquoi elle s'y retrouve, mais elle reprendra le cour normale de sa vie.

Après m'avoir laissé faire un dernier baiser à ma mère il va pour partir, mais au dernier moment se retourne.

– Isabella, peux-tu me rendre un service ?

– Demande.

– Mens-moi.

Mentir, c'est une chose que je lui demandais régulièrement dans mes débuts alors je le fais comme il l'a si souvent fait pour moi.

– Tout va bien se passer, dans quelques jours cela sera qu'un lointain souvenir et l'on en rigolera tous les deux, moi devant une bière et toi devant de l'AB négatif.

Après un long silence beaucoup plus éloquent que tous les mots, il se retourne pour disparaître, mais avant ça il tient à avoir le dernier mot.

– Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Il s'éclipse et bien que je sais qu'il va revenir j'ai peur pour lui, jamais je ne l'ai vu douté et le savoir aussi mal avec lui même me fait peur, s'il y a un après comment va il le supporter ?

– Isabella.

– Oui Yann que veux tu ?

– On se fait un puzzle, tu nous rejoins ?

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont pouvoir se reconstituer ?

– Oui ça c'est certain, à savoir s'ils en ont le temps, ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	36. Méandres du passé tourment de l'avenir

**Chapitre 36**

**PDV ISABELLA**

Si depuis plusieurs semaines les événements s'étaient succédé à une vitesse effréné, l'attente que nous subissons est encore pire.

Ça fait cinq longs jours que notre famille est immobile et bien que de les veiller ne fera pas accélérer les choses, j'ai un mal fou à les quitter des yeux. Edward l'a bien compris puisqu'il a abandonné l'idée de m'en dissuader, de mon côté je l'écoute et essaye de me comporter comme la femme enceinte que je suis, repos étant le seul mot qu'Edward a dans la bouche depuis des jours.

Après avoir pris soin de mettre maman en sécurité, Grim était revenu et bien qu'il le cache derrière une agressivité que je pense excessive envers Yann, je sais que mon ami souffre beaucoup de cette situation. En contrepartie, Yann ne fait rien pour que les choses se passent en douceur, il est tout en suffisance et sarcasme et bien que je le pratique depuis des années avec mon protecteur l'attitude de Yann me dérange. Ai-je pris la bonne décision en acceptant sa présence ou aurais-je dû écouter avant tout les conseils de Grim.

– Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop mon ange.

Edward arrive avec ce qui doit être une tisane à en croire l'odeur que ce truc dégage, de la verveine ! Quelle horreur ! Les combats ne me manquent pas, non évidemment, mais être traitée en poupée fragile commence gentiment à me courir sur le système.

Je pense « Sais-tu où tu peux te la foutre ta flotte ? », mais je dis ;

– Merci mon cœur.

Après tout, l'intention est bonne, et Edward n'a pas à payer le prix de mes humeurs qui changent si vite que même moi j'en ai le tournis, pauvre jasper lorsqu'il se réveillera il va encore souffrir.

Jasper tout comme les autres sont devant moi et bien que je sache qu'ils vont se réveiller, j'ai peur. Mon esprit, bien que fatigué turbine à plein régime sur la suite des événements.

– Cesse de t'inquiéter Bella, ils vont bien, Yann et Grim sont pour une fois d'accord sur ce point.

– Où sont nos démons ?

– Dans le salon, en train de se regarder en chien de fusil. Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu veux un pull ?

Et voilà ! ça recommence ! Mon dieu que j'aime cet homme, mais là tout de suite qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'il se taise et arrête se manège, et pour compléter le tableau Yann arrive sur la terrasse avec dans les mains une véritable tasse de café.

J'ai un sourire désolé pour Edward qui ne montre que de l'indifférence pour le démon.

– Bella ?

– Oui, je suis désolée Edward, mais la verveine c'est vraiment horrible.

– La joie du premier trimestre mon amour, mais regarde par là !

Je tourne la tête vers la direction qu'il me désigne et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, Rosalie bouge. Ma main se loge dans celle d'Edward et je m'accroche à lui comme si cela pouvait me prouver que je ne rêve pas, mais à ses yeux emplis d'émotions je sais que nous sommes enfin arrivés au moment tant attendu.

Des grognements des uns et des autres se font entendre et cela sonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies, celle de la vie.

Mon premier geste est d'aller vers eux afin de pouvoir les aider à se relever, comme on le ferait pour de grands malades. Mes épaules disparaissent sous les mains de Grim qui m'empêchent d'avancer.

– Laisse-les se réveiller Isabella, les retours peuvent être parfois violents, il serait ennuyeux qu'un nouvel incident se produise.

Les voilà tous debout et après quelques secondes d'incompréhension instinctivement les couples se rapprochent pour vérifier si l'être aimé va bien. Les caresses et les baisers s'échangent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous prête la moindre attention. Edward a la chance de pouvoir les prendre un par un dans les bras et leur montrer à quel point il est heureux de les retrouver.

C'est Esmé la première à poser les yeux sur moi et bien que je sache n'avoir rien fait mon regard se baisse.

– Grim, me laisserais-tu m'approcher de ma fille ?

– Je préférerais que les explications tombent après que vous vous soyez nourris.

Au mot « ma fille », mon cœur, déjà en triste état, se serre un peu plus, parce que rien qu'au ton de sa voix je sais que nulle colère n'est née en elle.

– Bella comment vas-tu, que s'est il passer pour que tu perde tout contrôle a ce point ?

Elle écoute le conseil de mon ami et reste à distance de moi, mais elle veut savoir la vérité. J'aurais aimé savoir exprimer mes sentiments afin de lui expliquer tout en quelques mots et lui prouver par mes paroles à quel point je suis désolé pour tout cela, mais au moment où je trouve la force de relever la tête et bien c'est mon corps qui parle.

Je me jette dans les bras de cette vampire qui sera à tout jamais ma mère de cœur, et mes explications sont remplacées par des larmes, mes excuses par des remerciements qu'ils soient en vie, les reproches que j'attendais sont balayés par des mots réconfortants et des caresses apaisantes d'Esmé qui me dit comprendre.

– Nous devrions aller chasser, Grim a raison. Bien que la présence de cet individu m'interpelle fortement ! N'était-il pas notre ennemi il y a de cela quelques heures ?

La demande d'explication de Carlisle est des plus légitime, mais bien évidement Yann ne porte pas l'ombre d'un intérêt au vampire. Il reste à bonne distance de tout le monde étant assis sur l'une des branches d'un arbre a proximité. Edward ne se formalise plus devant le comportement de Yann et reprend la parole.

– Jours Carlisle. Cela fait cinq jours que nous attendons tous votre réveil.

– Très bien, dans ce cas que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous Edward ? Cela permettrait de nous expliquer et aussi de nous retrouver qu'entre nous, enfin évidemment si cela ne pose pas problème à Isabella.

Je suis quelque peu refroidi par le ton et les paroles de notre père, mais la soif est un vecteur d'humeur très important chez les vampires.

– Edward, il a raison tu devrais aller avec eux.

– Je ne te laisserais pas seul.

– Grim ne me quittera pas et puis toi même tu as besoin de chasser.

Il en meurt d'envie, je le sais parce qu'il se force à rester en place. Ce n'est pas tant la soif qui le ronge, mais la chasse pure auprès des siens, chose qu'il n'a pas pratiquée depuis trop longtemps.

– Merci ma puce.

Je sens juste la caresse d'un baiser sur ma tête et il est déjà parti tout comme le reste de notre famille. Je les vois disparaître dans la noirceur de la lisière et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

– Yann, je compte sur toi pour assurer leurs arrières, on ne sait jamais.

– Non.

– C'est un ordre direct Yann.

– J'ai dis non ! Vois-tu j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma liberté, et je ne suis pas leur nurse.

J'entends une espèce de ronronnement suivi d'un miaulement qui ne vient certainement pas d'un animal, et lorsque je vois une femelle de je ne sais trop quelle race s'accrocher à Yann telle une liane je comprend se que Yann entend par « profiter de sa liberté ». Elle se retourne vers moi et je suis surpris par le visage souriant et avenant de ce qui doit être un démon version femelle, mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Grim c'est la convoitise qui agrandit ses pupilles.

– Bonsoir Grim, cela fait tellement longtemps, voudrais tu te joindre à nous pour la soirée.

– Bonsoir Empusa, je crains devoir décliner ton invitation. Une prochaine fois peut être.

– Dommage. Alors Yann, il paraît que tu recherches une nounou d'enfer pour s'occuper de toi ?

Ce couple aussi étrange qu'il peut être se dissous doucement devant moi, et je suis là, immobile, probablement la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas ce qui m'estomaque le plus, le comportement de Yann, le fait que cette chose connaisse à première vue très bien Grim ou bien que j'arrive encore a être étonner de ce genre de situation ! Je me retourne vers mon ami.

– Empusa !?

– Sans commentaires.

– D'accord, mais j'aurais quand même préféré, que ma famille soit escortée !

– Es-tu certaine de ton choix en ce qui concerne leur sécurité ? Yann n'est pas une escorte de premier choix.

– J'en suis arrivé à un stade où je ne suis plus sûre de rien, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous ne sommes que trois à pouvoir jouer dans la même cour que Némésis, toi, moi et lui, m'aurais tu laissé seul avec Yann afin de sécurisé cette chasse ?

– Non.

– Tu vois ! nul choix ne m'a été offert. Et si tes soupçons sont justes, je suis certaine qu'il n'attaquera pas de front, du moins pas maintenant.

– Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ?

– Parce que c'est ce que je ferais. Pourquoi attendre qu'ils se reconstituent entièrement avant de passer à l'assaut ? Alors, que pour vous autre démons, le feu vous est aussi simple a créer qu'une larme pour un humain.

– Cela me rassure que ta confiance en Yann soit mise à l'épreuve.

– Je ne dis pas que je doute de lui, mais la confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle. Yann est pour moi à l'heure qu'il est un guerrier qui se doit de faire ses preuves au niveau des miens.

– J'ai bien cru que la Isabella que j'ai vue évoluer depuis ces cinq dernières années était morte.

– En sommeille Grim, chaudement emmitouflé dans les retrouvailles des siens.

– Je sens arriver le « mais ».

– Mais, Némésis s'en est pris à eux, et ça, par mes propres mains ! Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, mais je peux te garantir que je vais me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour lui faire regretter le jour ou elle a pris la décision de toucher les gens que j'aime.

– Nous parlons d'un dieu Isabella, cette bataille me paraît un peu plus complexe que celle que nous avons menée jusqu'à présent.

– Grim, qui es-tu ?

– Je ne te suis pas.

– Énumère-moi ton titre et rôle.

– D'accord, je suis donc le Grim Reaper, collecteur d'âmes je me dois de garder sous mon contrôle l'entre deux mondes pour l'échange des âmes qui arrivent et partes du monde terrestre sans compter qu'a mes heures perdues je m'occupe de toi, te protège et j'aime pensé que j'arrive a te guider.

– Mais encore ?

– Étant l'un des démons originels j'ai un accès direct aux enfers qui est ma résidence secondaire, mais… je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire dire.

– Rien de plus, tu es le Grim Reaper, le seul et l'unique, sans toi nos dieux ne pourraient pas profiter de leurs petits trafics d'âme. Tu es à mes yeux bien plus que tous les dieux réunis.

– Je ne savais pas que tu me voyais ainsi, et que me vaut tant de flatterie.

– Tout simplement que tout dieu de la mort que tu puisse être à mes yeux cela ne m'a jamais empêché de t'envoyer te faire foutre, alors que je te dois quasiment tout. Némésis est loin de m'impressionner, un dieu reste seulement l'image que l'on lui donne.

– Si cela ne suffisait pas ? Je veux dire que bien que la motivation soit présente et que je t'en sais capable de trouver un moyen, pour ce qui concerne la pérennité de toute la famille je ne peux le garantir.

– J'ai un plan Grim.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais, raconte moi.

– Si je renie l'existence de Némésis mon âme redeviendra extrêmement convoité, pourrait on imaginer la remettre sur le marché.

– Mais oui ! Bien évidemment ! ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait suffisamment d'ennuis.

– Je ne peux demander de l'aide dans le monde d'en haut à cause de mon affiliation avec Némésis qui s'avère être traîtresse, ne me dis pas que cela est une découverte pour les autres dieux trop lâches pour se salir les mains eux mêmes et parallèlement je ne peux demander de l'aide dans le monde d'en bas à cause de mon affiliation avec le monde d'en haut, j'ai tous les inconvénients de la neutralité sans les avantages alors que si je trouver le moyen de me libérer d'elle il va sans dire que je me trouverais un propriétaire assez rapidement.

– Tu parles de ton âme comme d'une marchandise, je ne suis pas d'accord Isabella. C'est vrai que la théorie est bonne, mais j'y vois beaucoup trop d'incohérence pour être envisageable, la première étant que si nous trouvions par miracle un moyen de te défaire des pouvoirs de Némésis il va sans dire que ton corps s'écroulera, excuse-moi de te le rappeler aussi brutalement, mais avant que tout ceci ne s'accélère notre principal problème était ta propre survie.

– Du temps où j'étais juste humaine oui.

– Là, je ne te suis plus du tout.

– Je supporte tout de mieux en mieux, j'ai cru que mon contrôle avait progressé d'une manière fulgurante, mais je doute que j'en soit la seule cause.

– Il va falloir que tu développes beaucoup plus que ça.

– Sais-tu en quoi je puise la force morale de me battre encore et encore ?

– Pour l'avenir des tiens et de ton enfant…, tu veux dire que c'est cet enfant qui te rend plus forte ?

– Elle a changé mon métabolisme. Je suis obligé de me nourrir de sang pour ses propres besoins, serait-il si improbable que les gènes vampiriques qu'elle possède contrecarrent ma faiblesse humaine ?

– Toujours dans la théorie, non ce n'est pas impossible, il est vrai que tu n'as jamais développer autant de puissance que depuis que tu es enceinte, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour que tu te défasses de ton titre de représentante.

– Pourquoi ?

– L'une des principales raisons est qu'il n'existe à ma connaissance aucun moyen de le faire, et même si ce moyen existait, il va sans dire que je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi.

– Comme si tu avais besoin d'un pacte pour prendre soins de moi.

– Oui, bon, passons ce détail, mais si tu affilies ton âme à un autre dieu, tu lui offres aussi celle d'Edward, courrais-tu ce risque ? Surtout maintenant que nous savons avec exactitude votre force ?

– Je n'ai pas dit que mon plan était parfait.

– Heureusement, parce que c'est loin d'être le cas.

– Que ferais-tu toi ?

– À tout prendre, je conserverais un ennemi que je connais en limitant au maximum les dommages collatéraux en les écartant le plus possible.

– C'est-à-dire partir de manière définitive afin de les écarter de tout cela une fois pour toutes.

– Oui, mais tu dois être consciente que si tu fais cela ça brisera Edward comme son départ t'a brisé. Vos âme sont aussi puissante l'une que l'autre s'il créer le même cheminement que toi c'est lui qui vivra l'enfer que tu as subi, mais cette fois-ci à la première personne, c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Non, mais tu m'as assuré qu'il n'en était pas à son dernier cycle n'est-ce pas ?

– Il n'en est pas loin, le temps pour les dieux ne compte pas si son âme se brise aujourd'hui elle ne se reconstituera pas sur une prochaine vie, a savoir qui en sera l'acquéreur cela sera tout aussi catastrophique sinon plus qu'aujourd'hui.

– En gros, on attend et on vois ce qui se passe !?

– Je sais que cela te rend folle ce genre de situation, mais tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, pas cette fois-ci Isabella, alors fait moi le plaisir d'oublier ton plan qui est plus que bancal, je te le répète nous avons suffisamment d'ennuis. Nulle personne ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par la nuit, et il est plus que temps que tu te montres raisonnable, cela fait cinq jours que tes heures de sommeil se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Ils sont partis chasser pour plusieurs jours peut être alors, que dirais tu de mettre ce temps a profits pour toi-même te remettre d'aplomb ?

– Vieux, démon, philosophe et sage, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un protecteur pareil !

C'est en disant ce genre de conneries que je me rends compte que la fatigue prend sérieusement le pas sur mes pensées.

– Excuse-moi, je sais que tout cela est compliqué à gérer pour toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas de moi, je ne compte pas et puis maintenant que tu m'as offert le plaisir d'avoir Yann en exutoire j'ai les moyens de lâcher la pression.

– Pourquoi détestes-tu Yann ?

– Au lit !

La sagesse à l'état pur si bien que rien qu'au mot lit mon corps exprime son accord par un bâillement, traite qu'il est. Comme avant que toute la situation n'échappe à notre contrôle Grim attrape une couverture pour la positionner délicatement sur moi qui suis déjà vautré dans le canapé, je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward a toujours ce regard envieux sur Grim, c'est vrai que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre et qu'il prend soin de moi en toute situation.

– Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

– Des bêtises, enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

– Pourquoi détestes-tu Yann ?

Il sait que je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau surtout depuis qu'il a tenté de dévier le sujet. Il s'assoit à terre, la tête reposant sur le canapé, ses yeux se ferment et je sais que bien qu'il ne puisse dormir tout cela l'épuise aussi. Ma main se loge dans ses cheveux et bien que jamais il ne l'avouera ce geste familier a toujours eu pour effet de le retenir près de moi.

– Sais-tu que d'une vue extérieure toi et moi nous ressemblons a un couple, Edward déteste ça !

– C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de penser, et si tu répondais à ma question.

– Tu m'agaces, je ne le déteste pas, je le connais c'est différent. Il n'a aucun sens moral, il est fourbe, manipulateur, intelligent et très puissant.

– Il est aussi ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu n'avais pas été choisi pour servir Némésis.

– Me vois-tu ainsi ?

– Tu es intelligent, puissant, tu sais manipuler les gens qui te seront utiles et non je ne dirais pas fourbe parce que le temps t'a appris que tu n'as rien a prouvé a personne, mais que serais tu devenu si tu avais passé ton existence dans cette boîte à sa place ?

– Tu le défends beaucoup trop !

– non, je trouve juste étrange que toi qui n'as nullement besoin d'asseoir ta puissance tu sois si tendu lorsqu'il est dans la pièce, que représente t'il à tes yeux ?

– Le danger.

– Oui, mais pour qui ? Il dit se promener d'esprit en esprit, il a bien dû tenter de te rendre visite par ce biais non ?

– Nous ne sommes pas frère Isabella, on ne se rend pas « visite » !

– Non, vous êtes bien plus que cela, mais vous êtes surtout beaucoup trop fière pour l'admettre.

– Tu atteins des sommets d'idiotie ce soir, dors donc !

Mes yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à se fermer obéissent et bientôt je sens le relâchement complet de mon corps qui s'oublie dans ces heures de sommeil dont je l'avais privé.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que mes rêves n'avaient pas été aussi paisibles, bizarres, mais ça, c'est une question d'habitude, mais néanmoins sympathique. Nous étions la veille d'un noël a en croire l'ambiance festive et il est vrai que le sapin est assez parlant, Edward était près de moi et a bien y réfléchir toute la famille Cullen était là, je n'entends pas ce qui se dit, mais je vois très clairement deux petits garçons se chamaillant je ne sais quel jouet, courir autour de la table dresser pour l'occasion ! Image stupide, les vampires ne font pas de dinde pour noël. Les deux petits me semblent familier, mais c'est lorsque l'un deux se retourne vers moi que son identité me frappe, il a les yeux de Grim et son frère a le même regard la malice en plus, Yann , je les avais imaginés enfant, jouant l'un avec l'autre.

– Isabella ? Réveille-toi !

Grim, briseur de bien-être.

– Non !

– Quatorze heures de sommeil d'affiler il serait temps que tu ouvres un œil ! Et puis Mary Popin's a appelé alors, si tu ne veux pas déjeuner à la verveine ce matin et profiter d'un bon café tu devrais te lever avant leur arrivée, après tu retournes au régime de ton cher et tendre.

Café ! Voilà le seul et unique mot que j'ai retenu, enfin pas tout a fait ils vont bien et sont sur le retour, mais ça je m'en douté.

– Tu sais que je suis très tenté par l'hypnose à ce sujet, qu'il me foute un tantinet la paix serais salutaire.

– Ne compte pas sur moi dans ce cas, te voir ronger ton frein constamment et lui répondre « oui mon cœur » avec les yeux qui lui crient d'aller se faire voir, est le seul spectacle distrayant du moment.

– Rigole bien qui rigolera à la fin !

– Le dernier !

– Quoi le dernier.

– On dit, qui rigolera bien rigolera le dernier.

– On dit aussi qui me donne pas mon café ne rigolera plus jamais !

– Tu es aimable au réveil c'est toujours un plaisir.

Ma précieuse tasse dans les mains je la manipule comme s'il s'agissait du Graal humant avec délice l'odeur de ce nectar fraîchement moulu, mais voilà au moment où mes sens olfactifs avaient anticipé le bonheur de mes papilles gustatives la tasse si chérie disparaît de mes mains.

– Le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

– Edward rend moi ça !

– Sinon ? Grim je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi !

– Je ne suis que son humble serviteur, ses désirs ne sont que des ordres à mes oreilles.

– Mais oui, bien sûr prends moi pour un con en plus ! Les autres ne sont pas arrivés ?

Grim se lève et au ton de sa voix les choses redeviennent sérieuses.

– Comment ça !? On vous pensez ensemble ! !

– Ça a été le cas pendant les premières heures, mais on s'est perdu de vue, il était claire dans l'esprit d'Emmett et de Rose qu'un peu d'intimités était de mise et c'était omniprésent pour tous les couples, tenir la chandelle très peu pour moi ! Mais ils vont revenir ne t'inquiète pas. En ce qui te concerne miss Swan, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je t'enferme dans notre chambre confortablement attachée au lit, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller d'arrêter de profiter de mon absence pour abuser de la caféine.

J'aimerais bien voir ça tien ! Je ne lui fais pas le plaisir de répondre, de toute façon c'est entièrement stérile avec Edward qui a mis en place le plan zéro nicotine et caféine.

Yann qui n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis son escapade crapuleuse apparaît dans le salon, d'un geste il dérobe la tasse des mains de mon bien-aimé pour la repositionner dans les miennes.

Bon Yann ! J'en arrive même à lui pardonner sa désobéissance, par contre pour Edward c'est une autre histoire qui a la ferme intention de récupérer mon café, mais sa main se bloque à quelques centimètres de son objectif par la poigne ferme de Yann qui d'un regard fait bien comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas. Pourquoi s'énerve t'il pour une broutille pareille ?

– Yann lâche Edward, ce n'est rien, et puis il est froid maintenant je n'en veux plus ! Yann s'il te plaît arrête ça !

Il défait son emprise sur le poignet d'Edward et une fois ceci fait, il quitte la pièce sans plus d'explications.

– C'est quoi son problème ? Il met un point d'honneur à combler tes désirs lui aussi ?

– Je n'en sais rien Edward.

Et c'est vrai, le comportement de Yann est beaucoup trop changeant pour lui accréditer une logique. Il est généralement habité par le même calme que Grim, mais il peut à tout moment exploser et devenir agressif pour des choses totalement insignifiantes.

– Bon et bien je peux faire une croix sur la caféine, mais un peu d'hémoglobine ne me sera pas interdit, qui m'aime me suive.

Edward ne quitte pas sa place et à mon air étonné il me répond.

– J'essaye de reprendre mon régime végétarien, te voir avaler du sang humain ne va pas m'aider.

– On peut faire un marché, j'ai le droit au café et toi au sang humain.

– Bien essayer, mais non !

– Mouais, ça m'aurait étonné aussi.

À mon arrivée dans la cuisine, j'y vois un Yann assis en tailleur sur le bar qui est devenu son perchoir principal. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez lui, parce que bien qu'il m'énerve la plus grande moitié du temps il n'a pas que des défauts, et l'une des qualités qui prédomine chez lui est qu'il assume entièrement ce qu'il est, il ne cherche pas à ressemblé a un humain comme l'ensemble des êtres qui m'entourent, il se déplace, agis, parle et pense comme un démon de se fait je ne suis plus étonner de le voir apparaître et disparaître a sa guise, c'est juste sa façon d'être à lui.

– Mieux vaut être détesté pour ce que nous sommes que d'être aimé pour ce que nous ne sommes pas.

– Personne ne te déteste, on ne te comprend pas c'est différent.

– Pourquoi le laisses-tu te priver de ce que tu veux ?

– Edward a besoin de normalité, comme tout le monde. Cette grossesse est juste miraculeuse et il veut devenir le meilleur des pères, il est excessif oui, mais crois le ou non il le fait par amour, c'est juste Edward et je l'aime ainsi.

– Beaucoup trop de choses néfastes sont prodiguées au nom de l'amour, priver une personne de ses désirs n'est en rien une preuve de sentiment c'est une prise de pouvoir.

Il sait que ses paroles sont entendues par les intéressés à côté, mais ça, il s'en contre fou.

– Nous parlons d'un café Yann, et rien d'autre que de ça.

– Aujourd'hui oui, mais demain ? Il t'a menacé de séquestration ! Ça aussi c'est de l'amour ? Ne me demande pas de comprendre cette logique.

– C'est des menaces en l'air.

– Une menace est une menace.

– Grim me dit que toi même tu en es une ! Alors que dois-je faire ? T'éradiquer ?

– Tout puissant qu'il est, il se doit de garder sa place de subalterne, qu'il intervienne aussi souvent dans tes prises de décision n'est pas normal, votre relation ne devrait pas être basé sur cette espèce d'échange d'idée continuelle, tu es sa maîtresse et rien d'autre !

– Tu as tort, il n'est en rien inférieur à moi. Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, mais si les choses avaient été comme tu le dis je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une marionnettiste possédant le plus beau des jouets, alors que vois tu Grim est pour moi un ami que j'aime beaucoup et jamais je priverais quelqu'un que j'aime de son droit de parole. Il est certes comme tu le soulignes souvent en train de me recadrer, mais c'est grâce à cet échange que nous avançons ensemble, son amitié m'est plus précieuse que ses pouvoirs. Si demain il ne devenait rien de plus qu'un humain, mon regard sur lui ne changerait pas et ses conseils me seraient toujours aussi précieux.

J'avais dit cela tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de la vérité la plus nue, mais au regard choqué de Yann je comprends que pour lui la notion d'amitié et d'échange sur une base d'égalité lui est étrangère, pour lui chaque chose a sa place et la moindre incartade est synonyme soit d'insubordination ou de trahison, mais ça malheureusement seuls le temps et l'expérience auprès des humains pourra le lui apprendre.

– Tu es une créature étrange Isabella, c'est ton côté humain qui t'affaiblit le plus et pourtant tu continues à l'entretenir par des sentiments qui ne t'apporteront rien.

– Tu as juré me dire la vérité en toute circonstance n'est-ce pas Yann ?

– Pose ta question !

– Aro n'a été qu'un pantin dans tes mains n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est pas une question, c'est un fait !

– Si tu voulais détruire Grim, pourquoi avoir fait en sorte que ma mère reste en vie ? Tu avais son point faible dans les mains et pourtant au lieu d'en profiter tu l'as protégé, étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne prête aucun crédit au sentiment humain.

Moi aussi je sais que Grim a entendu, et j'imagine aisément mon ami en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Tu crois que je l'ai protégé ?

– Je ne crois rien, je constate, mais peu importe ce qui t'a poussé a le faire je voulais t'en remercier Yann, pour moi et aussi pour Grim.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.

– Donc tu l'as fait !

La mâchoire qui se crispe, le regard de biais qui lance des éclairs, il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à Grim qu'à l'instant, des années passer à faire parler le tombeau qui me sert d'ami sur des choses qu'il voulait taire, ça offre de l'expérience. La voix de l'homme que j'aime raisonne dans la pièce à côté.

– Bella ?

– J'arrive !

En passant près de Yann, je ne peux refouler un petit sourire narquois à sa seule intention. Il retient mon bras et sa voix se fait basse, mais insistante.

– Isabella, l'humanité est condamnée, sauve ce qui peut l'être encore, c'est a dire toi et Edward point final.

Il me relâche comme si mon simple contact l'avait brûlé. Je ne réfléchis pas au geste que j'effectue lorsque mes mains encadrent son visage, mais c'est en le fixant que je lui réponds.

– Rien n'est encore joué Yann, nous nous battrons, je t'en fais le serment ! Pour notre liberté à tous.

Yann n'est pas tactile et me le fait bien comprendre en me repoussant brusquement.

– Je ne suis pas Grim !

Se sont les derniers mots que j'entendrais de sa part, car au moment où Edward entre dans la pièce le démon qu'est Yann préfère s'éclipser.

– Qu'essayes-tu de faire ?

L'inquiétude de mon vampire est à peine dissimulée, mais je ne saurais lui répondre, pourquoi Yann réagis t'il si brutalement ? « Je ne suis pas Grim », derrière cette apparence rebelle est-ce une pointe de regret que je perçois dans sa voix ?

– J'essaye de comprendre Yann.

– Mon avis ne compte probablement pas, mais c'est cause perdue !

– Tu as peut-être raison, mais sait-il seulement ce qu'est d'avoir une chance aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Il a été condamné et enfermé durant des siècles à cause de ce qu'il est par un jugement ignorant la justice, comment peut-on croire encore en quelque chose après ça ?

– Ne perd pas de vus qu'il s'agit d'un démon, un meurtrier !

– Sous les ordres de sa créatrice, cela fait de lui un coupable beaucoup plus innocent que nous qui avons tué de notre propre volonté, et oui c'est un démon, mais l'a t'il choisit ? Non, tout comme toi ou moi, il fait avec.

– Grim a raison, tu le défends beaucoup trop !

– J'ai toujours raison, sauf que ta femelle est trop butée pour l'admettre !

– Mon pauvre Grim, ta modestie te perdra.

La journée passe lentement, contrairement a mon angoisse qui elle prend une ampleur démesurée au fil des heures, comment vais-je leur demander pardon, comment puis je ne serais ce que leur demander ? J'ai tout essayé pour me calmer, mais rien n'y fais, au final je me suis isolé dans le sous-sol du manoir que Grim avait aménagé pour nos entraînements. Je me revois sur ce ring en train d'essayer mes premiers enchaînements sous le regard désespérer de celui qui deviendra mon ami, tout était tellement plus simple à ce moment. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu transpirer ici et maudire cet endroit, pourtant aujourd'hui je m'y réfugie. Dans l'immense miroir mural, je ne suis pas surprise de voir Edward.

– Une salle de sport est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver un jour.

– Mon enfer personnel !

– J'imagine. Un ring ?

– Eh oui, mes débuts que veux-tu, il fallait commencer par quelque chose. C'est l'époque où j'encaissais les coups, Grim m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne a parer les coups pour être capable d'en donner.

– L'image de Grim usant de force physique sur toi est quelque peu décalé par rapport à ce qu'il est non ? Je le vois plus te taper avec un coussin !

L'image de la bataille de polochon avec l'intéressé m'arrache un sourire.

– Ne crois pas que Grim a toujours été tendre avec moi, bien au contraire.

– Tu veux en parler ?

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, juste qu'il a fallu qu'il tape là où ça faisait mal afin de pouvoir savoir où étaient mes limites pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre a les repousser toujours plus loin. J'ai versé autant de larmes que de sueur sur ce ring.

– Et aujourd'hui encore il te faut les repousser, d'où ta présence ici ?

– Peut-être.

– Bella, je leur ai parlé avant la chasse, ils savent ce qu'il en est et je suis certain qu'après que tu te sois expliqué avec eux tu te rendras compte que toute cette peur que tu ressent est inutile.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, d'être haï à cause de ce que tu as fait involontairement ou bien d'être pardonner aveuglément, mais une chose et sûr, c'est que jamais je ne me pardonnerais le mal que je leur ai fait. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, parce que ce sentiment je le connais que trop bien.

– C'est à dire ?

– J'ai souvent fait du mal à Grim, le pire est que je ne m'en rends réellement compte que maintenant ! Je t'ai déjà dit que dans les premiers temps je ne voulais pas de cette vie et il me paraissait plus supportable de l'achever. Combien de fois est-il arrivé juste a temps !? Jusqu'au jour où j'ai été trop loin, et qu'il a dû avoir réellement peur !

– Estime toi chanceuse que ce soit lui et non moi, tu aurais très certainement passé un très mauvais moment. Qu'a t'il fait pour que tu arrêtes ?

– Je me suis réveillé une fois de plus dans la chambre qu'il m'avait assignée, me rendant compte que j'avais échoué ma tentative je m'attendais à recevoir encore une sérénade, mais à la place d'un long sermon il m'a emmené ici même, sur ce ring et il m'a dit qu'une chose ! « je vais te prouver que tu veux vivre ! ». Crois-le bien que je me suis pris la raclée du siècle !

– Il a donc réussi à faire remonter ton instinct de survie.

– Non, échec complet, mais à la place il a trouvé la clé de tout parce qu'avant de tomber dans les pommes j'ai murmuré ton prénom. Loin de lui l'idée de me bichonner et de me remonter bien confortablement installer dans mon lit, j'ai eu le droit a un seau d'eau glacer pour me réveiller. Il a répété ton prénom, encore, encore, et encore, j'étais épuisé, blesser et Grim n'est pas de ceux qui se lasse, alors je me suis écroulé en larme et j'ai parlé, de tout, de toi. C'est seulement après de très longues heures que j'ai eu le droit à mon premier pansement, mais à partir de ce jour-là il était devenu celui qui savait tout de moi, qui ne me juger pas, mon ami. Je lui ai fait du mal et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le décevoir.

– Promesse qui aujourd'hui tient toujours me semble-t-il.

– Oui, mais pourrais je tenir celle que je voudrais faire a notre famille qui est de ne plus jamais les faire souffrir ?

Edward se lève et vient se positionner devant moi, son visage est sérieux et le ton l'est tout autant.

– Avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir honorer une promesse prouve à quel point elle peut te tenir à cœur, moi je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu réussiras. Némésis est la seule dans cette histoire qui doit avoir peur de quelque chose, elle a touché aux nôtres, alors Isabella tu va arrêter de penser solo tu n'as jamais été seule face a tout cela et ne le sera jamais parce que tu peux réunir tous les dieux existants, pas un seul ne me fera m'éloigner de toi ! Et je ne prends aucun risque à dire qu'il en va de même pour Grim ! Némésis a laissé passer la seule chance qu'elle avait, parce qu'à partir de maintenant on l'attend le pied ferme, tout dieu qu'elle peut être rien ne surpassera jamais le poids de la promesse que tu te fais a toi-même en protégeant les gens que tu aimes et je suis certain qu'elle le sait très bien, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne fait pas parler d'elle.

– Tu as raison ! Toi et moi dans l'équation rien ne nous empêchera de réussir.

– Ça, c'est ma nana ! On doit remonter, il y a du mouvement en haut.

Les paroles d'Edward ont eu l'effet de balayer mes doutes, je ne vais pas à l'échafaud, je retour vers les miens qui m'ont prouvé par de multiple façon que les liens qui nous unisse ont toujours été plus forts que toute les adversités, j'ignore ce que je vais leur dire exactement, mais aucun doute que je réussirais a leur faire comprendre que je les aime et que leur souffrance ne resteront certainement pas impunie.

C'est forte de mes convictions que nous remontons vers le salon, à l'entré je ne vois que la présence des miens déjà assis au salon dans l'attente de mes explications choses que je vais leur fournir. Il est évident que plus j'avance, plus mes résolutions et mon courage s'effritent, mais je puise dans tout l'amour et la compréhension que j'ai reçue d'eux pour forcer mes pas.

– Bonjours, avant tout je voulais vous dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de tous vous revoir et…

Dans un seul geste, les six visages se sont braqués sur moi et si leur position statique ne m'a pas choqué au premier abord l'ensemble de la famille Cullen affichant des yeux d'un bordeaux profond me paralyse.

Mon premier reflex est de me tourner vers Esmé, rien, son regard a perdu la chaleur maternelle le caractérisant seul le vide empli ses pupilles. Son visage est concentré sur moi, son expression est l'attente de ce que je vais dire probablement, mais ce n'est pas Esmé !

Je recule d'un pas pour sentir que Grim est déjà dans mon dos lui aussi fixant chacun des membres de la famille. La voix calme et détendue de jasper rompt le silence qui s'était instauré.

– Alors Isabella, il paraît que tu dois nous parler, nous t'écoutons.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

J'attends une réponse, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semble m'avoir entendu. Emmett se lève pour aller chercher la télécommande de la télé et commence à zapper sur le câble, il est rejoint par rosalie qui se perd dans l'admiration de ses ongles.

– Carlisle ?

– Les choses changent et évolue Isabella, c'est inévitable !

Je vois la silhouette de Yann se dessiner derrière le patriarche, il avance au milieu de tous et tout comme pour moi personne ne lui porte la moindre attention.

Alice passe auprès de nous et j'ai à peine le temps de m'écarter pour éviter qu'elle ne me bouscule.

– Alice ?

– Oui Isabella ? Mon Dieu ! As-tu vu ta tête ? Tu devrais penser un peu moins a sauver la race humaine et un peu plus penser à toi !

C'est yeux se perdent quelque secondes et c'est avec un sourire froid qu'elle me lance un conseil avant de disparaître.

– Tu devrais dormir, pendant que tu le peux encore !

Où sont les miens ! ! ?

– Grim !

À l'instant où Edward est à mes côtés Grim s'avance doucement vers Esmé, sauf qu'il n'a pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle que tout le clan est déjà en positon d'attaque, Rosalie et Emmett accroupi sur le canapé près a bondir, Alice sur la rambarde des escaliers, jasper et Carlisle entourant Esmé.

– Recule Grim !

La voix de Carlisle n'a rien à voir avec le conseil, c'est un ordre froid et lourd de menaces. Qu'est qui leur prend, Grim n'est en rien agressif.

– Esmé, regardez moi que s'est il passé ?

Les grognements font échos les uns aux autres, je vois notre mère qui n'a pas adopté de position de combat, elle est juste là a fixer le vide.

– Esmé est ce ainsi que vous vouliez que cela se passe ? Votre fille est elle si insignifiante à vos yeux ?

La réaction d'Esmé est immédiate, ses yeux se braque sur Grim, mais c'est une haine sauvage qui y en ressort, elle se jette sur lui, c'est la seule chose que j'aurais le temps de voir avant qu'Edward ne me mette sur son dos et ne nous propulse en dehors de la pièce par la baie vitrée, nous fuyons laissant Grim aux mains de notre famille qui n'est plus elle-même.

– On ne peut pas le laisser seul.

– Il s'en sortira ! Je dois te mettre en sécurité ! C'est un ordre de Grim ! Tu ne peux pas te démunir de ton amulette, sans pouvoir tu es trop exposé !

– Non arrête toi Edward ! ! !

– Il s'en sortira et nous rejoindra il m'a fait passer le message par pensé, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je finis par laisser Edward nous conduire je ne sais où, le manoir tout éclairer s'éloignant à vue d'œil tout comme l'espoir d'avoir retrouvé ma famille, mais que leur est-il arriver ?

_**Alors? verdict ? à bientôt, kalisse.**_


	37. Un long moment éphémère

**FIN DU 36**

– On ne peut pas le laisser seul.

– Il s'en sortira ! Je dois te mettre en sécurité ! C'est un ordre de Grim ! Tu ne peux pas te démunir de ton amulette, sans pouvoir tu es trop exposé !

– Non arrête toi Edward ! ! !

– Il s'en sortira et nous rejoindra il m'a fait passer le message par pensé, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je finis par laisser Edward nous conduire je ne sais où, le manoir tout éclairer s'éloignant à vue d'œil tout comme l'espoir d'avoir retrouvé ma famille, mais que leur est-il arrivé ?

**CHAPITRE 37 **

**PDV EDWARD**

Une fois de plus, c'est par le mensonge que j'arrive à mes fins vis-à-vis de Bella.

Grim ne m'a rien dit, comment aurait-il pu prévoir ceci ?

J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que si en effet il m'avait fait passer un message, cela aurait été de mettre en sécurité Bella, mais ça ne soulage en rien la culpabilité que j'ai d'avoir dû mentir, ni l'inquiétude que j'ai face à la réaction de ma famille.

J'ai passé tellement de temps à rassurer la femme que j'aime sur le fait que tout se passerait bien, que je m'en étais convaincu moi même. Je n'arrive pas croire ce que nous venons de voir !

La situation actuelle est, que l'on courent sans avoir aucune idée d'où l'on va pouvoir trouver un refuge.

On est seul face au monde entier !

Bella devrait pouvoir compter sur moi comme jamais ! Et moi je lui mens !

Mais le combat commençant, je savais qu'elle interviendrait !

Au prix qu'elle retire son amulette, parce que je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle l'aurait fait !

Comment n'ai-je pu rien voir durant notre chasse ?

La soif était là oui !

L'agressivité aussi due au besoin de sang !

Mais ils étaient eux même !

Et si l'un avait été poussé par une telle soif qu'il aurait projeté de s'en prendre à un humain, les autres ne l'auraient jamais laissé faire !

Je ralentis la cadence, nous sommes suffisamment loin pour éviter tout contact, mais facilement retrouvables par Grim.

J'ai besoin de comprendre !

Je leur avais expliqué avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir compris. Esmé était même la première à souhaiter de retourner au plus tôt auprès de Bella !

Mais à la place, ils ont chassé l'humain !

Carlisle a tué un humain !

Rien que cela me fait croire qu'une chose bien spécifique a dû intervenir pour le pousser à commettre ce qu'il répudie depuis toujours !

Mais quoi ?

Ou plutôt qui ?

Némésis ?

Elle n'agit pas en première ligne et surtout pas directement. Les soupçons de Grim étaient donc réels ! La déesse a bel et bien un pion dans nos rangs !

Évidemment, mes pensées vont directement sur Yann !

De toutes les situations, cela serait bien la pire !

Parce que Yann a accès à l'esprit d'Isabella, ce qui veut dire qu'où l'on va, il saura où nous trouver !

Bella lui fait confiance, un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Bella ne fait jamais confiance aussi facilement à un étranger.

– Edward arrête toi, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix faible me fait prendre un peu plus conscience, à quel point elle est à bout de nerfs.

Combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'elle s'effondre ?

Combien de temps elle aura encore la force de combattre la puissance qui rugit en elle, nos ennemis et aujourd'hui notre propre famille ?

Le début d'une grossesse est si fragile, je voudrais pouvoir la mettre dans un écrin de coton et avoir la possibilité de les protéger toutes les deux de tout ceci.

Je sais que Bella ne me dira jamais si elle ne va pas bien, tout simplement parce que se plaindre n'est pas dans sa nature, mais les cernes qui lui creusent de plus en plus le visage parlent d'elles même.

Elle simule le repos à la perfection, mais je sais qu'elle ne s'est autorisée à dormir que lors de leur réveil et malheureusement il va lui falloir encore une fois mettre son bien-être de côté.

J'ai l'amère impression que c'est la seule chose qu'elle fait, s'oublier pour les autres !

Je ralentis et j'assoie ma précieuse passagère sur un tronc d'arbre à proximité.

Je passe dans son dos de manière à pouvoir lui masser le cou et la détendre, c'est un maigre bien-être, mais je peux difficilement faire mieux pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je suis obligé de la rappeler à la réalité.

– On ne doit pas rester à la même position trop longtemps bébé.

– Ça changera quoi ? On arrivera plus vite à la prochaine catastrophe ?

Dans le fond, je sais qu'elle dit est vrai et qu'elle a toutes les raisons du monde pour vouloir baisser les armes, mais on ne peut pas se laisser glisser dans cet état d'esprit !

– Mon ange, on ignore tout de notre avenir et je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

– Ah ! alors, tu comptes courir indéfiniment ? Avec moi sur le dos ? Fais-toi greffer une selle dans ce cas !

J'ai appris à voir les signes annonciateurs de limites chez Bella, je sais que si elle prend cette voix défaitiste on cour à la catastrophe.

On n'a pas le droit d'être résigné à ce sort, et si l'on veut pouvoir avancer il ne faut pas qu'elle craque.

Grim a le don d'avoir les mots, moi c'est une autre histoire, il me faut un déclencheur de réaction.

– Ok ! Et c'est quoi ton plan dans ce cas ? Rester sur ton tronc d'arbre, à pleurer et à te lamenter en répétant inlassablement que ça doit être encore ta faute ?

Bella ne me répond pas et je sais que j'ai tapé juste !

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans ce cas là ! Si Grim était là, il te dirait de te bouger ! Et bien sûr, tu l'écouterais, mais moi non !

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Grim. Ouvre les yeux Edward, crois-tu sincèrement qu'à deux on va sauver le monde ? Là, perdu dans une forêt avec dans l'esprit de fuir, nous crois tu vraiment sur le chemin de la victoire ?

– Je suis désolé Bella.

– Tu passes ta vie à être désolé, c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

– Je ne suis peut-être pas la hauteur de tout cela.

– Parce que tu t'imagines que moi je le suis ? Non, mais descends moi du piédestal que tu m'as dressé ! J'avance parce que je n'ai pas le choix et c'est tout !

– Je voudrais tellement te sortir de tout ça, et au final je fais que des conneries.

– Je suis loin d'être celle qui te lancera la première pierre.

– Je t'ai menti Bella, Grim ne m'a jamais dit de m'enfuir avec toi.

– Je sais.

Heu... je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris !

– Comment ça, tu savais ?

– L'abri que tu recherches pour moi n'est pas lié à un lieu, la seule chose qui m'est indispensable est la présence de mon protecteur et jamais il ne t'aurait dit de m'envoyer loin de lui.

Elle savait ! Elle n'a rien dit ! Je me sens totalement stupide et surtout à bout, je la rejoins sur son tronc d'arbre, ma tête tombe entre mes mains, on a besoin d'un plan !

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

– Il est mon protecteur, notre famille est devenue un danger, que crois-tu qu'il risque d'arrivé. Tu en as suffisamment vécu par ma faute, si nous étions restés, tu aurais encore vu, des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de voir. Si je suis incapable de protéger tout le monde, il est hors de question que je te mette toi devant l'horreur de voir les tiens s'en prendre à un démon surpuissant.

– Tu crois qu'il serait capable de…

Finir cette phrase m'est impossible, non cela n'est pas imaginable.

– Tu as vu tout comme moi ce qu'il était à l'état originel, oui j'ai peur pour les nôtres et oui j'ai suffisamment confiance en mon protecteur pour savoir qu'il fera le maximum, si cela est possible. Ce que j'ignore c'est jusqu'où il est capable de souffrir d'une situation pour mon propre bien-être.

C'est très maigre comme espoir, mais à l'heure qu'il est ça m'ira !

– On ne peut pas rester là !

– Tu penses fuir quoi exactement ? Némésis ? Impossible. Notre famille ? Ils ont besoin de nous ! Le destin ? Connerie, il nous pourchasse depuis si longtemps que si l'on avait eu la capacité de lui échapper nous l'aurions déjà fait ! Que dirais tu de faire face pour une fois Edward ? Je veux dire réellement face, coûte que coûte. Pour ma part, j'arrête là !

La peur que m'inspire la compréhension de ses mots balaye l'infinie patience que j'ai pour elle.

Nous sommes debout face à face mes mains sur ses épaules la forçant à me regarder.

– Comment ça, tu arrête là coûte que coûte ?

– Je passe ma vie à me battre Edward ! Chaque seconde chaque lendemain n'est fait que de souffrance ou de bataille, je n'irais plus nulle part avec l'espoir d'un avenir moins sombre ! Je veux en finir avec tout cela, je suis épuisé, pas uniquement physiquement, mais moralement, si cette guerre est ma dernière et bien soit !

– Tu oublies notre fille !

J'avais voulu trouver un déclencheur de réaction, c'est chose faite.

– Je n'oublie rien du tout ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Passer notre vie à fuir ? Apprendre à notre enfant à faire la même chose ? Non ! Stop ! On arrête ici et maintenant !

Je lâche ses épaules ne sachant plus quoi lui dire, parce qu'au fond elle n'a pas tort, mais pour moi cette perceptive n'est que la mort pour elle et malgré la justesse de ses dires je ne peux pas être en accord avec ça.

Je préfère me détourner que de lui montrer la peur grandissante en moi.

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et c'est la tête contre mon dos qu'elle continue à m'exposer sa vision des choses avec beaucoup plus de douceur dans la voix.

– Écoute Edward, plus on fuit et plus les ennuis s'accumulent. Toi comme moi nous aimons cet enfant plus que nos propres vies, mais si un jour nous voulons la tenir dans nos bras il ne faudra pas attendre que cette chance se présente il va nous falloir la prendre !

Elle revient me faire face et attire mon regard en mettant la main sur ma joue.

Je l'observe attentivement. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne cherche pas à me convaincre, non elle énumère des faits, clairement et simplement.

Elle n'est pas abattue, elle est déterminée, et à l'image d'une colère froide sa détermination me glace les veines, parce qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle a décidé.

Il n'y a plus de petite Bella fragilisée ou encore d'une Isa impulsive, non, devant moi se tient la vraie Isabella.

Je comprends pourquoi Grim s'est toujours refusé de l'appeler d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que l'une et l'autre n'étaient que des échantillons de la véritable personnalité de la femme que j'aime.

Quoiqu'il advienne à l'avenir elle pourra toujours compter sur moi, tel a été le serment que je me suis fait en revenant près d'elle.

Je l'attire à moi pour l'enfermer dans mes bras, lui prouver mon soutien, qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la peur qui doit grandir dans mes yeux si transparent pour elle, être là, près d'elle, pour toujours.

– On fera comme tu le décides.

– C'est le seul moyen.

Après être tombé d'accord ni elle ni moi, ne disons plus rien, comme si nos prochains mots allaient être le premier coup de feu d'une bataille nous menant à notre perte, du moins c'est ce que je ressens moi.

– Il faut que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé.

Et voilà, hormis une apparition miraculeuse de Grim qui lui prouverait par je ne sais quel miracle qu'elle a tout faux, je ne peux plus reculer.

– Lorsque je les ai quittés durant la chasse ils avaient les idées claires, enfin je veux dire qu'ils étaient eux même.

– Donc c'est quelque chose qui s'est passé après ton départ. Mais quoi ?

– J'aurais tendance à dire qui ? Ça vient de l'extérieur, tu crois que Némésis pourrait faire ça ?

– Sur moi oui, pas sur eux ! Elle ne peut pas interagir avec le libre arbitre, et votre régime alimentaire est un choix qui vous est propre, de plus si cela avait été elle nous ne les aurions pas revus.

– Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Yann innocent à tout ça !

– Yann ! bien qu'il soit puissant il n'en reste pas moins qu'un démon et il ne peut pas faire ça !

– Ta confiance en lui n'est pas… normale Bella !

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet est abordé elle évince pour repartir sur notre recherche d'explication.

– Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu forcer Carlisle à tuer un humain ?

– En temps normal, je te dirais, rien ! Nous avons tous eu nos moments de faiblesse, sauf lui ! Il s'agit peut-être du simple fait de leur retour aussi, après tout, nous ne sommes pas habitué à ce genre de chose, enfin hormis notre réveil en tant que vampire.

– Oui, mais leurs conditions de vampire ont été acquise bien avant tout ça.

– C'est sûr et certain, mais le retour a pu amplifier l'instinct vampirique qui est à la base sanguinaire, comme lors de notre premier réveil, en admettant qu'ils aient été à proximité d'humains peut-être que la soif a pris le dessus. Nous portons Carlisle aux dieux du fait de son contrôle absolu et de son altruisme, mais lui aussi a le droit de craquer.

– Que viens-tu de dire ?

– Que Carlisle n'en reste pas moins un vampire...

– Non pas ça ! Au sujet de l'instinct !

– Les vampires sont agressifs par nature ! Certains d'entre nous le sont plus que d'autre, mais ça prédomine et…

Elle quitte, mes bras et commence à faire les cent pas devant moi, même un aveugle pourrait voir que la colère la fait fulminer.

– L'amplification de l'instinct ! Ça, c'est quelque chose de manipulable !

– Bella ?

– Le sombre fils de putain !

Ça s'est dit ! Je comprends jasper qui a des difficultés à vivre avec ses sautes d'humeur, moi même j'avoue avoir du mal des fois.

– Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne !

Je ne comprends toujours rien, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

– Bella ? Tu m'expliques ?

– L'instinct ! C'est logique tout n'est qu'instinct dans leur comportement !

– D'accord, mais encore ?

– Vois comme Jasper était détendu ça ne lui est pas naturel ! Le détachement de rose face à ce qui s'est passé, Carlisle avec le sang humain, Esmé qui s'en prend à Grim ! Rien de tout ceci ne leur est naturel.

– Qu'est-ce que l'instinct à voir là dedans ?

– Parce qu'il a amplifié leur instinct ! Ce qui pousse leur sentiment humain dans leur extrême afin d'aliéner la faiblesse émotionnelle qu'ils peuvent causer !

– Comment ça ?

– Prend par exemple une personne qui est peu sûre d'elle par nature, elle va aux files du temps et des épreuves se forger une carapace qui paraîtra aux yeux des autres comme impénétrables en but de se protéger ! C'est instinctif ! Vois Rosalie blessée et torturée à cause son passé, elle en est devenue quelqu'un de très dur que l'on peut qualifier sans la connaître d'insensible, mais au fond d'elle-même elle a toujours se sentiment de vulnérabilité.

– Qui a pu faire ça ?

L'éclair de culpabilité qui passe sur son visage m'offre la réponse, je savais qu'il n'y était par pour rien celui-là !

– Edward, Yann est avec eux, il faut que l'on y retourne, et maintenant ! Si Grim ne s'en rend pas compte, cela risque de très mal finir !

Un rire sournois se fait entendre de l'ombre nous entourant.

– Alors comme ça, Grim avait raison. La petite humaine sait réfléchir par elle-même ! Étonnant, mes félicitations, bien qu'il soit un peut tard pour se rendre compte de tout cela, ne pense tu pas Isabella ? Je suppose que je ne suis plus dans tes petits papiers maintenant ?

Yann ! ! Il est là adossé à un arbre, ses bras croisés, son sourire aux lèvres. La colère que ressent Bella est aussi présente dans sa voix que le dégoût est dans le regard qu'elle adresse à Yann.

– Nous t'avons fait confiance, je t'ai laissé seul avec le corps de notre famille pour veiller leur retour et tu en as profité pour les insuffler de fluide démoniaque !

Du quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette merde ?

– Bella ? C'est quoi du fluide démoniaque ?

– L'espèce de goudrons que tu as pu voir sur le champ de bataille, ça, c'est du fluide à son état originel, si tu en insuffles dans des corps sans vie ils deviennent des lémures, les ombres qu'il a absorbées après la bataille, mais si tu l'insuffles dans des corps encore en vie cela décuple les instincts prédominants. Chez les vampires, c'est l'agressivité ce qui explique leur soif de sang humain, le pragmatisme prend le dessus, voilà pourquoi leur comportement est aussi détaché de tout.

Elle m'avait expliqué tout ceci sans lâcher le démon des yeux.

– Bella, dis-moi que l'on va pouvoir y faire quelque chose !

– Lui seul peut inverser la situation, il est le propriétaire du fluide ! Et crois-moi, il va le faire ! Yann, comment as tu pu leur faire ça !

– C'est très basique pour un démon de mon envergure, tu l'as dit, il suffit que je sois en présence de cadavre pour le faire.

– Je ne te demande pas la théorie, je la connais ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ! Je te faisais confiance ! !

– Toute la confiance que tu peux avoir en moi ne contrecarre pas les soupçons de ton mentor ! Vois ceci comme une garantie pour ma propre survie, parce qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui nous sommes bien d'accord que s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit j'entraînerais avec moi tous mes petits soldats. Oui Edward, elle a oublié de te préciser ce petit détail, je disparais ils disparaissent, ça va tu suis ?

– Laisse Edward en dehors de ça ! ! Tu sais très bien que Grim ne t'aurait jamais touché sans mon consentement !

– Chose qu'il aurait fini par obtenir, crois-moi !

– Jusqu'où va ta trahison Yann ! Joue carte sur table, de toute façon tu n'as plus rien à craindre, de quel côté es tu ?

– Je travaille et ne suis fidèle qu'à une seule cause, la mienne ! Tu ignores tout de ce que l'on est capable de faire pour un semblant de liberté, alors si ta question est, suis-je en accord avec Némésis ? La réponse est oui, mais bien que ceci te paraisse très compliqué à comprendre tu dois me croire lorsque je t'assure que si j'ai pris position dans cette guerre c'est uniquement en but de te protéger.

– Te croire !? J'ai voulu croire en ta sincérité, tu m'as manipulé et ça, tu vas me le payer !

Le démon se retourne vers son interlocutrice et se met à rire en mettant les mains dans les poches, il ne risque rien et il sait que nous nous en prendrons jamais à lui sachant que cela tuerait les nôtres !

– Tu sais Isabella, la sincérité n'a de réelle valeur que pour ceux qui veulent y croire.

– Ça a beaucoup plus de valeur que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre ! Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissé passé ! Grim se fera un grand plaisir de te tuer ! Je lui offrirais même un sérieux coup de main !

– Sois un peu réaliste petite fille, toutes les menaces que tu profères ne sont que des mots sans aucun danger. Durant des siècles ce plan a été perfectionné, et toi, petite humaine, qui plus est dépendante du pouvoir de la créatrice dudit plan, tu t'imagines pouvoir le combattre ? Sois raisonnable Isabella ! Le concept lui-même est stupide.

– J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, crois moi !

– J'en suis probablement le plus conscient de tous, la preuve, moi, le plus puissant des démons de toute l'histoire des enfers, je prends même des dispositions afin d'être certain qu'il ne m'arrive rien, crois tu que je te sous-estime ? Non, je sais mieux que personne de quoi tu es capable, mais comme je te le souligne encore une fois, ta vision d'humaine que tu te bornes à conserver altère ton jugement ! La vérité est que nous sommes dans le juste et pas toi !

– Peu importe votre vision, elle inclut la mort d'innocent et jamais je ne serais en accord avec ça ! Comment peut on se dire droiture et mettre au point un génocide aveugle de toute justice ?

– Détrompe-toi, les hommes ont eu de nombreuses chances de prouver leur valeur, et jamais ils n'en ont saisi une. Cette sous-race est gangrenée par tant de tares qu'elle en est irrécupérable et l'avenir ne leur appartient plus. Ils ont été utiles dans le principe de l'évolution, mais aujourd'hui leur temps est révolu, c'est un fait, il n'y a pas à débattre de ça, a vouloir sauver tout le monde tu va en mourir et sache que nous le tolérerons pas, tu nous es bien trop précieuse.

– Précieuse ? Ne suis-je pas l'une des représentantes de la race humaine ? Cette sous-classe qui n'a que le mérite d'être exterminée ? Tu transpires l'orgueil d'être ce que tu es, moi je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être fière, elle t'a enfermé durant des siècles et ton premier pas de liberté tu le fais pour plier genoux devant elle, tu es pathétique !

– Non, je suis juste très intéressé par sa vision du monde, alors peu importe l'identité du visionnaire tant que le résultat me convient, je suis prêt à faire quelques concessions, chose que tu vas devoir apprendre à faire.

– Toi qui dis me connaître mieux que personne tu t'imagines que je vais m'avouer vaincu si facilement ?

– Cela me désole de voir qu'après tant de vie cumulée tu n'as toujours pas appris que l'acceptation d'une défaite deviendra ta principale force par la suite. Némésis, elle, l'a compris et en acceptant de se plier elle peut aujourd'hui se redresser plus forte que jamais. Tu imagines pouvoir la vaincre ? Alors, en admettons que tu déjoues son plan, et ensuite que va tu faire en ce qui concerne le reste ?

– Je… je...

– Oui, tu ? Hum, hum, tu n'en sais rien, voilà le souci. Toi et moi savons comment anéantir un dieu ou toute autre divinité, le principe est on ne peu plus simple, il suffit d'anéantir sa source de pouvoir, cela reste réalisable pour des divinités pures. Prenons en exemple… teins ! Les Parques, divinités et maîtresses absolue de la destiné humaine, soustrais les humains, plus de destinés, plus de Parques l'affaire est réglée. Prend bien note qu'évidemment je n'ai pas choisi cet exemple par hasard, car qui ne dit plus de Parques dit plus de pactes, se qui soi-disant passant t'enlèverais une épine du pied, somme nous bien d'accord sur cette logique Isabella ? Je te souligne également que Némésis est autant vengeance que justice, alors il ne te reste qu'a détruire en ce monde tous les esprits de vengeance et la soif de justice et ce dans le cœur de chaque humain, dis moi c'est un vaste projet pour le peu de temps dont tu disposes.

– Laisse les Parques là où elles sont ! Je réglerais mes comptes avec elles en temps voulu. Elles ne doivent pas être totalement d'accord avec le plan qui se dessine sur l'avenir des humains, si je réussit a démanteler le plan de Némésis il y a des chances qu'elles passent outre notre pacte !

– Elles veulent ta mort et plus précisément celle de ton enfant et toi tu comptes leur faire confiance ?

– Tu crois bien les promesses de celle qui fut ta geôlière durant des siècles !

– Je ne crois rien du tout petite écervelée, je l'ai vu, j'ai senti les enfers se gorger d'âme assoiffée de vengeance durant des siècles ! Soit réaliste, jamais tu n'arriveras à te mettre sur le chemin de Némésis ! Tu n'es qu'un feu de paille comparé à elle, puissante oui, mais tellement éphémère, ne soit pas borné, plis toi et sauve se qui peut l'être encore. La déesse n'a pas ta mort en vue, alors pour une fois fait preuve de la seule chose qui suscite un peu d'estime de ma part pour les humains, sois égoïste !

– Après votre chaos, c'est quoi la suite des événements ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Aucune des races existantes en ce monde n'est réellement abouti, la création des vampires aurait du palier à cette abomination qu'est l'homme, mais ce fut encore un échec complet, sais-tu pourquoi ?

– Tu brûles d'envie de me le dire !

– Ni l'humain ou le vampire n'avaient l'essence divine, juste des créations faites par des divinités en manque cruel d'inspiration à voire le résultat, mais ça, ce que tu portes en toi, cet enfant est la première pierre d'une nouvelle ère pour ce monde. Le mélange des deux races qui auraient dû être parfaite, et cette fois-ci créée par des âmes d'une pureté absolue, vous, et toi, tu es touché par l'essence des dieux ! Vois comme la probabilité de la perfection est grande ! Évidemment, tout ceci n'est encore qu'à l'étape de statistique, mais le monde se doit d'être prêt pour accueillir le futur, les humains ne disent-ils pas que l'on ne fait pas du neuf avec du vieux ? Alors, il est vrai que pour atteindre notre but cela implique quelques millions de morts, mais l'Éden ne mérite-t-il pas une apocalypse ? Ne voulais tu pas un monde parfait pour ta fille, et bien, nous nous en chargeons, tu devrais être plutôt satisfaite non ?

– Je n'arrive pas croire ce que j'entends !

– Rassure-toi, elle ne sera pas seule ! Toutes les femelles qui possèdent à l'heure actuelle une âme de dernier cycle seront accouplées à des vampires. Tu portes en toi celle qui gouvernera la nouvelle race, ta fille a une grande destinée.

– Il n'est pas question que quelques divinités se permettent d'avoir main mise sur la vie ou l'avenir de notre fille ! J'empêcherais ça, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus !

– Dans ce cas, tu mourras, Edward aussi de ce fait, mais avant tu mettras au monde ton enfant parce qu'il est bien évident que nul mal ne te sera fait avant.

– À moins que les Parques ne décident le contraire, je suis toujours en sursis face à elle !

– Et pourquoi crois tu que je suis ici si ce n'est pour te protéger d'elles !

– Pauvres démons imbus de toi-même, elles te balayeront d'un revers de main !

– D'un revers de main peut-être pas, mais il est vrai qu'elles peuvent être teigneuse pour toute personne qui peut les craindre, ce qui n'est pas mon cas j'ai une sorte… d'immunité face à elles, ce qui fait de moi ton allié le plus efficace face à elles.

– Là aussi je dois te croire sur parole, je suppose ?

– Que tu es agaçante a toujours vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Sache tout simplement que si je meurs leur précieux entre deux mondes où transite les âmes en attente de leur jugement se retrouve sans gardien et cela, vois tu, ça leur rendrait l'éternité extrêmement compliquée !

– En quoi ta mort pourrait influencer quoi que ce soit pour elles ?

– La mienne proprement dite, rien du tout, par contre si je venais a disparaître que crois tu qu'il arriverait a ton cher protecteur ? Une seule âme scindée en deux, si l'un est anéanti l'autre…

– Non, je ne te crois pas ! Il s'est proposé lui même de te détruire, si ce que tu dis était vrai et qu'il le sait ça équivaut à un…

– Précisément, à un suicide et quel est le sort des suicidaires ? Tu le sais n'est il pas ?

– Aucun salut ni monde, le néant sans aucune chance de retour…

– Sur un point de vue stratégique, ça aurait été le plus efficace, puisque Némésis a grand besoin de son Grim Reaper pour libérer les âmes enfermées. Comprends-tu pourquoi il m'a paru assez important de prendre mes précautions en me servant de ta famille ? Qu'il me tue quittes a y laisser la vie reste largement dans ses cordes, envoyer toute ta famille avec lui, risque de lui procurer un petit souci de conscience puisque tu la ouvert au sentiment.

– Il n'aurait jamais fait ceci !

– Tu crois, sincèrement que de mettre fin a son existence pour te sauver est un sacrifice dont il est incapable ? Ose me le dire droit dans les yeux sans trembler, et je te croirais !

– Tu mens !

– Conforte-toi dans cette idée si cela t'est moins douloureux, mais au fond de toi tu sais la vérité. Maintenant, cesse de jouer ta rebelle et suis-moi.

Choquée par les révélations de Yann, Bella ne le voit pas faire un pas vers elle.

Jamais je ne le laisserais l'approcher !

Évidemment, mes pensées sont épiées par le démon qui me toise avec un sourire.

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais courir !

Ses yeux deviennent noir charbon, une ombre plus probante flotte autour de lui, je sais pour avoir vu le phénomène sur Grim ce que cela signifie, le démon prend forme pour profiter de l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs.

J'entends sa voix lugubre et rauque, mais ses lèvres ne bougent pas.

– Court jeune enfant, montre-moi à quel point la sauver t'est vital !

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps, je saisis Bella toujours quasiment inerte dans mes bras avant de commencer la course la plus rapide jamais vue !

J'ai la sensation que mes pieds s'enfoncent dans des sables mouvants un peu plus après chaque foulée, la forêt devient oppressante.

Les ombres omniprésentes partout autour de nous serpentent, tout devient vivant et instable.

Nous sommes attaqués par la végétation qui cherche à freiner mes mouvements en s'enroulant à mes jambes, mais rien ne m'arrêtera et plus je me libère de la faune et plus je sens ma force se décupler, je suis notre dernière chance !

Fuir, mais où !?

Peu importe, pour l'instant il nous faut de la distance entre lui et nous.

J'espère de tout cœur que Grim arrivera pour sauver la situation, Bella est en danger il doit le sentir !

Il lui faut du temps pour intervenir, et je me dois de lui offrir, lorsqu'il entrera en scène je sais que les choses tournerons en notre faveur.

Même si ma vitesse est maximale des silhouettes me frôlent dans un mouvement d'air pour disparaître une seconde plus tard dans l'ombre de la forêt sous le rire de Yann se rapprochant toujours plus.

Il est là ! Derrière nous, je sens sa présence, j'entends le sol craquer sous ses pieds.

Bella se cramponne à ma chemise, son visage cacher dans ses mains.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette femme et imaginer une seconde que le démon nous pourchassant puisse poser la main sur elle me fait redoubler de vitesse, jamais je ne le laisserais faire !

Des coups me sont donnés si rapidement que je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ils proviennent, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, j'encaisserais tout du moment qu'elle n'est pas touchée, je ressers ma prise sur elle et je conserve le regard droit devant moi.

Certains endroits de mon corps deviennent douloureux à force d'être focalisés par les attaques répétées, elles me forcent à perdre du temps afin de les esquiver, mais ne freine en rien ma course !

Tu ne l'auras jamais enculé de démon !

Grim qu'est-ce tu fais ! On a besoin de toi !

Je vois le bout de la forêt !

La ville nous offrira beaucoup plus de possibilités de fuite !

Une ombre beaucoup plus noire que les autres se dessine et bien que l'ennemi soit présent partout, mon cœur se regonfle d'espoir lorsque foulée après foulée je reconnais la forme de cet être au loin. Une cape noire, un capuchon cachant son visage et sa faux en main droite qui irradie d'un feu noir, car tel est le sentiment qu'il doit ressentir face au danger que court Bella en cet instant ! Grim ! ! Enfin !

Les lumières de la ville en son dos, je distincte très clairement ses bras qui s'ouvrent et je me réjouis déjà de se que va subir le démon toujours a notre poursuite qui ne cesse de gagner du terrain, un dernier effort et nous serons en sécurité dans l'ombre de celui qui a toujours fait rempart entre le danger et Bella !

Je ne peux pas refouler le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres lorsque je survole la petite distance nous séparant, je vois déjà les mains de Grim s'auréoler d'une puissance noire, elles commencent à se joindre et je sais que d'ici une seconde Yann goûtera à la fureur de notre ami, mais là où la victoire devient amère c'est que l'ombre libératrice qui devait nous débarrasser de Yann se précipite sur nous et dans une douleur qui me brûle de toute part me tétanise sur place.

La détermination qui me reste me permet de maintenir Bella contre moi.

Il effectue les deux pas qui finissaient de nous séparer, pourquoi fait-il ça ?

– Grim… Bella… danger… Yann…

Seule sa bouche est visible et lorsque je vois se dessiner un sourire je comprends l'horreur de la situation ! Ce n'est pas Grim !

– On dirait que j'ai finalement gagné la course.

Yann ! Il était derrière moi ! Comment !?

Après avoir relevé la tête et que ma peur est confirmée je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien, je sais que quelque chose se passe, mais je ne peux rien faire ou dire.

Ses traits changent, doucement.

Son regard est le premier à se détacher du reste de son visage, il y a quelques secondes son regard était victorieux et plein de suffisance, mais il devient inquiet et empli de colère.

Tout devient très flou au point que je ne discerne plus rien de réellement concret, j'entends des voix familières.

– Edward ? Il revient ! Edward tu nous entend ?

Les silhouettes qui me poursuivaient m'entourent et plus les secondes passent et plus j'arrive à voir réellement ce qu'il en est.

Celui qui est face à moi vêtu d'une cape et de sa faux n'est plus Yann, cette fois-ci c'est bien Grim et nous sommes exactement à l'emplacement où nous nous étions arrêtés avec Bella avant l'intervention de Yann !

Bella !

Je baisse les yeux, rien !

Personne n'est en sécurité dans mes bras ! Elle n'est pas ici !

Grim d'une main ferme m'encercle le visage et me scrute attentivement les yeux.

– Il est bien de retour !

Le soulagement des pensées m'entourant est unanime, je me risque à tourner la tête, je n'arrive pas à parler tellement tout est devenu confus. Ma famille dans son intégralité est là.

Ma première question s'adresse à Grim.

– Bella ?

– Avec Yann ! Il t'a enfermé dans un instant intemporel par hypnose, tu n'as cessé de vivre le même moment en boucle.

– Où est Bella ! ! ?

– Je te l'ai dit avec Yann ! ! Comment as tu pu te laissé contrôler par Yann !

Esmé pose une main délicate sur le torse de Grim.

– S'il te plaît Grim, ça ne sert à rien. Il nous faut la retrouver maintenant.

Depuis quand sont-ils si proches ? Ils sont tous là autour de moi leurs yeux couleur or me scrutant de la tête au pied, ils sont exactement comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Ils ne doivent pas être loin !

– Edward…

J'ai un mal fou à conserver mon calme ! Yann a Bella ! Et ils sont là à me regarder comme si nous n'avions pas à agir dans la seconde ! Les odeurs m'entourant me frappent, du gibier est proche, je refuse de me prêter à la chasse, pourquoi ai je se besoin de chasser ! Non Bella est le plus important ! Elle a toujours été ma priorité ! Mais pourquoi ai je aussi soif putain !

Emmett me touche l'épaule et mon mouvement de rejet ne met en rien volontaire.

– Frangin, tu es assoiffé. On chasse et l'on parle après.

– Non ! Bella ! On doit retrouver Bella.

C'est Grim qui prend les choses en mains.

– Edward, tu as été enfermé dans un cycle sans fin pendant plus longtemps que tu ne le penses !

Quoi ? Non… il y a une heure on était… non, c'est encore un coup de Yann, je ne les crois pas, je dois retrouver Bella !

Grim qui a un accès direct à mes pensées y répond.

– Écoute ta soif, vois leurs yeux qui sont redevenus or, tout ceci ne s'est pas passé il y a quelques heures.

– Combien ?

– Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils sont réveillés ! Et quatre mois que nous ne savons pas où est Bella ! Et ça fait quatre moi que tu es bloqué dans cette clairière.

La soif disparaît instantanément !

Quatre mois !

Quatre mois que Bella est à la merci de Yann ! Non ! Pourquoi ! Comment va t'elle ! Elle ne peut pas être…


	38. Descente aux enfers

**Fin du 37**

– _Edward, tu as été enfermé dans un cycle sans fin pendant plus longtemps que tu ne le penses !_

_Quoi ? Non… il y a une heure on était… non, c'est encore un coup de Yann, je ne les crois pas, je dois retrouver Bella !_

_Grim qui a un accès direct à mes pensées y répond._

– _Écoute ta soif, vois leurs yeux qui sont redevenus or, tout ceci ne s'est pas passé il y a quelques heures._

– _Combien ?_

– _Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils sont réveillés ! Et quatre mois que nous ne savons pas où est Bella !_

_La soif disparaît instantanément !_

_Quatre mois !_

_Quatre mois que Bella est à la merci de Yann ! Non ! Pourquoi ! Comment va t'elle ! Elle ne peut pas être…_

**Chapitre 38**

**PDV EDWARD**

Après m'être réveillé suite à quatre mois d'inactions complètes une chasse me fût imposée.

Carlisle m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que Bella et moi nous étions partis.

– Lorsque Grim a provoqué Esmé en lui demandant si Bella lui était si insignifiante, tout a été très vite dans nos esprits, mais Jasper peut certainement t'en parler avec plus de précisions.

C'est donc Jasper qui continue les explications avec dans les yeux une telle sincérité qu'il m'est impossible de douter de sa parole.

– C'est ma faute, les paroles de Grim ont blessé notre mère et sur l'instant j'ai mal réagi. J'ai transformé sa douleur en fureur, sauf que ç'a été beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, toute la famille a réagi. Edward, je ne contrôle plus rien et je te jure que tout ça est indépendant de ma propre volonté. Grim passe le plus clair de son temps à nous aider moi et Alice pour nos pouvoirs, le fluide que nous a apparemment injecté Yann nous rend totalement instables, d'un côté nos dons sont décuplés, mais ils nous maitrisent plus que nous les maitrisons.

Alice qui est assise auprès de son mari prend à son tour la parole.

– Oui, Jasper n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu tout contrôle, lorsque le combat a commencé je pouvais pressentir toutes les actions de Grim alors qu'il m'est impossible de le faire en temps normal ! La force d'Emmett était décuplée, au point d'arriver à prendre Grim au dépourvu, cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais si Esmé ne s'était pas reprise à temps.. Je n'ose pas imaginer la suite que les évènements auraient pu avoir.  
>Je suis troublé par la dernière partie de sa phrase, mon regard bifurque automatiquement sur notre mère qui me répond tout aussi embarrassé qu'Alice, la culpabilité est très présente dans l'esprit de tous, pour eux c'est de leur unique faute si Bella s'est faite… enlever.<p>

– Tout ceci n'avait plus de sens, nous connaissons tous Bella et que je la savais au plus mal, mais au lieu de chercher à comprendre, nous étions tous là en train de nous en prendre à Grim qui a toujours été présente pour elle. J'ai eu un court instant de lucidité, et me forçant à me rappeler certaines scènes, Bella se dressant en plein combat pour nous protéger, Lola, la première fois où Bella est arrivée ici armée du film de Lola en nous obligeant à regarder de quoi elle nous accusait pour ne pas avoir agi. Les mots qu'elle avait eus pour Jasper, lui assurant qu'il n'était en rien responsable pour l'anniversaire, et là j'ai compris que l'histoire se répétait, je me suis précipitée sur ton frère et je...

Ma mère n'ose finir sa phrase, mais la main rassurante de Carlisle l'incite à poursuivre.

– J'ai giflé Jasper, du plus fort que j'ai pu, parce que je savais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir nous sortir de là. Il a levé la main et j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il me rende le geste que je venais d'avoir, mais quelque chose s'est passé, comme s'il réalisait aussi à cet instant que rien de tout ça n'avait de logique, et tout le monde s'est calmé. Grim s'est rendu compte du changement d'attitude que nous avions, il est parti à votre recherche, mais il n'a trouvé que toi, Bella n'était plus là.

– Que vous est-il arrivé durant la chasse pour que toutes vos convictions éclatent ?

Emmett qui n'a jamais été le plus patient de nous se lève et je sais qu'il ne pense qu'à une chose se battre pour retrouver sa petite sœur.

– Tout ça, c'est ma faute ! Rose et moi étions beaucoup trop proches d'humains, et putain qu'ils sentaient bon ! C'est moi qui ai craqué, Rose n'a rien pu faire pour me retenir, Alice a vu ce qui allait se passer et sa vision a fait pressentir à Jasper le bien-être que ma chasse allait me procurer, avec leurs dons qui déraillent, ça a dégénéré.

– Nous étions assoiffés, alors oui lorsque Alice a eu sa vision on les a rejoints, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, sur le chemin nous sommes passés à proximité de Carlisle et d'Esmé l'empathie a fait le reste, ma soif est devenue la leur et a leur tour ils sont venus.

– Nous sommes tous coupable Jasper, tu n'as pas à te sentir plus responsable que nous tous, cela sera très dur, mais ensemble nous surmonterons cette épreuve.

Les paroles apaisantes d'Esmé sont accueillies par un sourire timide de Jasper, mais dans l'esprit de ce dernier les choses sont très claires, tout est sa faute.

– Et maintenant comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez redevenu… normal ?

– Nous ne le sommes pas, l'équilibre que nous tentons de conserver nous le devon à Grim qui durant ces quatre derniers mois n'a de cesse de pousser Jasper et Alice toujours plus loin dans la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs. De notre côté, nous nous devons de rester concentrés sur la recherche de Bella de manière à ne pas nous laisser déborder par des sentiments plus primaires.

– Et ça fonctionne ?

– La plus part du temps oui.

– Nous t'avons tout dit ! On n'en sait pas plus que ça !

– Grim ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose en plus, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

– Parce que je n'ai rien à dir.

Grim est une véritable pierre tombale, pas un mot, pas un regard !

Il est là, assis dans un fauteuil les yeux braqués sur le feu de cheminée.

Des boules de feu font la navette entre le brasier et ses mains, comme si ce geste pouvait libérer la colère qui le consume.

Je sais qu'il est furieux contre moi.

Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, le projectile destiné au foyer est non seulement plus gros, mais aussi plus puissant que les autres.

La main d'Alice sur mon épaule me sort de mon observation.

– Edward, nous avons cherché partout. Grim lui-même ne sent plus Bella.

L'intéressé se lève pour s'appuyer contre l'âtre, les yeux toujours fixer sur les flammes.

Si l'on occulte la colère qui inonde ses traits, c'est surtout l'inquiétude qui prédomine dans son regard.

Je fais quelques pas en sa direction.

– Grim, elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Elle est en vie !

– Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me dire ça ! Il y a forcément un moyen de la retrouver !

– Dixit son âme sœur.

– Je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable et l'éternité ne me suffirait pas pour te dire à quel point je me sens coupable, mais on ne peut pas rester ici les bras ballants ! Yann nous a détaillé le plan de Némésis ! Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !

– Je ne dis pas le contraire.

– Que fait-on dans ce cas ?

Grim se détourne pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée en scrutant l'horizon, son inaction va finir par me rendre dingue ! C'est comme si tout ceci ne le rendait pas fou de rage comme s'il… attendait. Que dire à un être tel que lui, quels mots utiliser pour le convaincre que je suis prêt à faire absolument n'importe quoi et surtout tout ce qui m'ordonnera pour la retrouver ?

C'est très lentement qu'il se tourne vers moi et fait résonner dans mon esprit sa pensée.

« Préserve ce qui peut encore l'être et sois convaincant »

Sans un mot, il se dirige vers Esmé, il lui prend la main pour y déposer le bracelet symbolisant son appartenance à notre famille. Il referme les doigts d'Esmé qui, trop émue par la signification de ce geste, ne peut rien exprimer oralement.

Je vois Grim se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la main d'Esmé, un adieu, un merci, et au moment où il se relève il n'a plus sa forme humaine.

Il vient d'abandonner toute humanité dans la main de celle qui avait réussi à émouvoir l'homme qu'un jour il fût, c'est en Grim Reaper qu'il se relève, froid et insensible repoussant la tentative de contact d'Esmé.

Un pas en arrière puis un second avant que sa faux n'apparaisse et que sa voix se fasse entendre.

– Edward, nous partons !

Un vent de panique passe dans les esprits de toute ma famille et notre mère est la première à réagir.

– Non, par pitié pas ça ! Nous avons tellement perdu déjà. Pourquoi ne pas faire face ensemble, si quelque chose doit être fait, nous sommes tous prêts a le faire, Grim s'il te plaît.

Mais au lieu d'aller dans le sens de ma mère et de la rassurer comme il l'aurait probablement fait avant, il se contente d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et de m'attendre à l'extérieur.

Je suis entouré des miens et je sais que je n'aurais pas les mêmes facilités que Grim pour me détacher d'eux.

– Écoutez…

– Edward ne part pas seul !

– Je ne suis pas seul. Comme vous le savez tous si je n'ai pas Bella auprès de moi je… Je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors oui c'est dangereux, mais si nous ne faisons rien, nous sommes tous condamnés, cela ne nous concerne pas uniquement. Maman, ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de retrouver Bella, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de votre soutien.

Carlisle attire son épouse contre lui et la voir enfouir sa tête contre le torse protecteur de notre père pour ne pas me montrer la souffrance qu'elle ressent me brise le cœur.

– Mon fils, tu as tout notre amour et notre soutien, revenez-nous vite, tous.

Après une dernière accolade, je rejoins Grim qui a commencé à se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt.

Il ne dit rien, se contente d'avancer toujours plus profondément dans la nuit, sa faux précédant ses pas à l'image d'une canne.

Il avance décidé, mais d'une allure humaine. Les kilomètres passent et le silence reste, j'essaye de lui poser des questions, mais non, il ne dit rien.

– Où va t'ont ?

S'il sait quelque chose concernant Bella, il doit me le faire savoir ! Je me stoppe bien déterminé à en savoir plus !

– OK ! Tu ne veux rien me dire. Où l'on va, comment allons-nous nous y prendre ou même si tu sais où est Bella, alors peux-tu me dire la putain de raison pour laquelle tu as voulu que je te suive si c'est pour rien me dire !?

– Gain de temps.

Il s'arrête à son tour et je réalise que nous sommes à l'emplacement même où ils m'ont retrouvé.

– Comment ça, un gain de temps ?

– Si j'étais parti sans toi, de deux choses l'une, soit, tu aurais fait des conneries, soit, tu te serais mis à essayer de me démontrer à quel point tu devais venir avec moi, une discutions qui m'exaspère avant même d'avoir lieu, alors tu viens, tu te tais et tu écoutes.

Grim dans toute sa splendeur, d'une limpidité absolue sur ses dires, mais aucunement claire sur les questions que moi je me pose.

– Grim, dis-moi que tu as un plan bien établi en tête !

Une réponse simple aurait été trop demandée, à la place frappe le manche de sa faux au sol qui se fend instantanément sous nos pieds.

La faille prend de l'ampleur et je constate qu'elle est constituée d'un escalier en colimaçon descendant vers je ne sais quelle destination.

Avant d'emprunter la première marche, Grim se retourne vers moi pour me mettre en garde.

– Es-tu certain du plus profond de ton âme d'être prêt à aller plus loin ? Tu ne reviendras jamais tel que tu es parti.

– J'irais la chercher même au plus profond des enfers s'il le faut !

– Dans ce cas, suis-moi !

Il me précède de quelques pas et bien que j'ai un dernier regard derrière moi, je n'ai aucune hésitation à m'engouffrer dans ce tunnel lugubre.

Il fait froid, plus nous descendons et plus l'humidité se cristallise sur les parois du couloir étroit où nous progressons, l'air aussi rare qu'irrespirable qui est saturé par une odeur rance.

Seule la résonance de nos pas se fait entendre ce qui rend l'atmosphère encore plus lourde, Grim a pris une cadence d'une lenteur insupportable !

– Grim ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? Il me semblait avoir compris que tu avais le pouvoir d'envoyer qui tu voulais en enfer assez rapidement, alors pourquoi tout ce chemin ?

– Ferme la bouche et ouvre les yeux.

L'arrêt de ma progression provoque le sien. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a rien au bout de ce chemin, juste encore plus de questions.

– Grim, loin de moi l'idée d'être trop exigeant, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps pour jouer aux énigmes, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le !

Il se retourne pour me faire face, dans l'obscurité je ne discerne qu'à peine sa silhouette elle-même dissimulée par sa cape, son visage m'est invisible et la seule chose que je distincte ce sont ses yeux devenus flamboyant, les flammes dansent dans son regard au point de créer un reflet dans la lame de sa faux, mais ce reflet n'en est pas un et bientôt l'acier de la lame devient lui même rougeoyant. Dans un mouvement calme, il fait pénétrer la lame dans la roche diffusant une lumière aveuglante, c'est là que toute la dimension de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons se révèle.

Nous sommes bien dans un couloir, mais ce que je prenais pour de la roche n'est en vérité rien d'autre que de la véritable glace d'une transparence cristalline.

La première émotion devant tant de pureté passée, j'observe plus attentivement pour voir, qu'enfermer dans le gel, des images défilent infiniment vite.

Des scènes de guerre, de violence, des mères en sang pleurant sur le corps de leur enfant déchiqueté.

Des bombardements, les corps démantelés, des survivants qui cherchent dans les décombres.

Des accidents de voitures, de motos, de trains se succèdent et toujours plus de victimes et de corps.

J'ignore ce qui me choque le plus, tout ce concentré de violence ou les images savamment superposées mettant en avant des bonheurs fictifs d'une sur consommation écœurante.

Incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce diaporama reflétant la triste vérité, c'est Grim qui prend la parole.

– C'est ce monde que nous cherchons à conserver, en es-tu bien conscient ? Il y a de fortes chances pour que toi, ainsi que Isabella, vous offriez vos vies pour l'espèce qui a mené ce monde tel qu'il est.

Grim est-il en train de m'offrir la possibilité de faire marche arrière ?

– Je n'ai pas ton vécu, ni ton expérience, mais oui je suis conscient de tout ceci. L'humain est loin d'être une perfection, mais je sais aussi qu'il est capable de bien plus de splendeur que l'on peut croire. Bella est humaine, est-elle parfaite ? Non, mais elle renferme en elle beaucoup plus de bonté d'âme, de pardon qu'aucun dieu ne pourra jamais rêver avoir, et ce qu'elle est, n'a rien a voir avec cela, son humanité la rend bien plus forte, ce sont tes propres mots ! Alors si ton but est de me décourager, tu perds ton temps, montre moi la direction et je m'y rendrais, avec ou sans toi.

Il m'avait écouté sans me quitter des yeux. D'une expression indéchiffrable il me sonde avant d'enfin me faire entendre sa voix.

– Dans ce cas, nous sommes arrivés.

Le lieu où nous nous trouvons s'efface et nous sommes devant un porche de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

Face à ce monument, Grim et moi nous ne ressemblons qu'à de vulgaires insectes.

Mon compagnon me précédant toujours, il se stoppe devant l'édifice qu'est la porte.

Il tend la main qui porte sa faux et à peine entre t'il son arme en contacte avec le bois que les deux pans s'ouvrent dans un grincement sinistre.

Je le suis et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ce qui vient de s'ouvrir devant nous.

De larges panneaux fixés sur la porte sont sculptés de corps, mais la finesse de l'œuvre est telle, qu'elle semble vivante, la souffrance qui se reflète dans les globes oculaires en théorie vide des gravures me tétanise.

Une main ferme me sort brutalement de mon observation.

– Ne te laisse pas distraire.

– Les gravures elles ne sont pas…

Grim me coupe tout en continuant à avancer dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée.

– Ce ne sont pas des gravures, mais tu n'es pas ici pour comprendre ce qui t'entoure, contente toi d'éviter de mourir avant l'heure.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que tous les ornements de la porte me fixent.

– Edward ! !

– Je te suis.

L'écho de nos pas sur la pierre s'atténue et je peux constater qu'un épais brouillard recouvre le sol.

À l'image d'une vaste cathédrale, l'unique pièce qui nous accueille est d'une hauteur équivalente à l'entrée que nous avons franchie plus tôt.

Des centaines de colonnes sont alignées et sont si hautes qu'il m'est impossible de distinguer le dôme qu'elles doivent soutenir.

Je suis toujours Grim de très près, car lui sait parfaitement où il va.

Il n'existe dans cet endroit qu'un silence religieux, ni oppressant ou encore annonciateur de danger, non, il est serein.

En observant l'avancée de Grim, je peux voir le brouillard se retirer afin de nous laisser passer pour se refermer derrière chacun de mes propres pas.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Dans L'entre mondes.

Alors, voilà le fameux domaine du Grim Reaper ! J'aurais imaginé les enfers plus… chaud.

Je n'ai nullement le temps de poser plus de questions à Grim, car nous arrivons apparemment à la destination qu'il escomptait.

Une odeur âcre, que je ne connais que trop se fait sentir, du sang !

Je peux voir Grim gravir quelques marches pour au final prendre place sur ce qui ressemble à un énorme fauteuil.

Je connaissais Grim sous sa forme de Grim Reaper, mais le voir ainsi, siéger sur un trône entièrement fait de crânes humains est toute autre chose.

Le sang s'écoule abondamment des orifices, il dégouline de toute part pour finir dans une sorte de bassin entourant le trône.

Je sens le regard de Grim sur moi, et en effet il m'observe avec insistance.

Assis nonchalamment, il attrape une coupe posée à proximité pour la remplir du liquide rougeâtre s'échappant de la bouche du crâne au plus proche de sa main.

Il porte le verre à sa bouche pour en apprécier quelques gorgées.

Je sais qu'il ne dira rien à moins que je ne lui demande, et encore rien ne m'assure d'avoir quelque réponse que cela soit.

– D'où provient tout ce sang ?

À ma grande surprise, un miracle, il répond à ma question.

– Des innocents tués sur terre. Cela fait des millénaires qu'il coule dans ce bassin qui lui même nourrit les enfers un étage plus bas.

– Les démons se nourrissent de sang ?

– Non, de souffrance, ce sang en est gorgé.

– Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

– Toi, pour que je puisse t'avoir a l'œil, et moi parce que j'ai grand besoin de distance avec tout pour me remettre les idées au clair.

Je me laisse tomber sur les premières marches qui mènent à l'assise du maître des lieux.

Il a peut-être raison de la distance avec tout le monde peut-être une bonne idée.  
>– Si toi même tu avais enlevé Bella, où l'aurais-tu conduite ?<p>

– ici même.

– Donc il n'est pas impensable de dire que Yann agissant sous la coupe de Némésis l'a emmené auprès d'elle.

– Précisément.

– Tu sais donc exactement où elle se trouve.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, j'ai affirmé ne plus la voir et ne pas avoir accès à cet endroit.

– Pourquoi laissé ma famille dans l'ignorance dans ce cas ?

– Mieux vaut les laisser dans l'espoir.

Je pense à Bella, seule et probablement plus inquiète pour nous que pour elle-même.

– J'ignore comment je vais pouvoir faire, mais si elle lui fait le moindre mal...

– Dans quel but veux-tu qu'elle lui fasse du mal ?

– Parce que Némésis est une psychopathe qui se gorge autant de souffrance que les démons qui sont sous nos pieds !

– Certes, mais tu ne tortures pas quelqu'un à moins de vouloir obtenir quelque chose de cette personne, et Némésis possède tout ce qu'elle convoitait, sa représentante sous son pouvoir et l'enfant qu'elle porte, elle ne lui fera pas de mal, non pas par compassion, mais parce que ça ne lui serait pas profitable.

– C'est ce qui te fait garder espoir ?

– Non, j'ai bien peur que les dés ne soient jetés Edward.

– Rien n'est joué tant que la partie n'est pas fini, mais si tu as raison, pourquoi tout ceci ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

– Quel est l'élément clef d'une guerre ?

Oui, je pourrais lui dire ma façon de penser, mais le connaissant ça serait qu'une perte de temps, puisqu'il restera ancré dans son idée d'analyser une situation qu'il dit lui même comme courue d'avance, alors je lui réponds, mais la lassitude de ma voix trahit mon sentiment.

– Je n'en sais rien, la stratégie, la connaissance de l'ennemie, la force de frappe que l'on dispose, nos convictions, que veux-tu entendre ?

– Tu as oublié un point important qu'Isabella a précisé avant l'arrivée des Volturi.

Je me remémore les longues discussions que nous avions tous eues en vue d'élaborer un plan visant à contrecarrer ce qui était à l'époque notre principale peur.

– L'effet de surprise.

– En effet.

– Dans ce cas, c'est raté, Yann nous a tout dit. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des seules qualités que je puisse lui reconnaître, il explique les choses.

– Un peu trop même ne trouves-tu pas ?

– Et bien en vue de l'ampleur de leur force et maintenant qu'ils ont Bella il ne nous considère plus réellement comme un danger potentiel et nous nargue de sa supériorité. Chose allant parfaitement avec son caractère, ou alors il nous a menti chose qui irait aussi parfaitement au personnage.

– Parce que tu t'imagines connaître Yann ?

– Tu n'as eu de cesse de nous le dépeindre comme dangereux et aujourd'hui il s'avère que non seulement tu as raison, mais qu'en plus il nous a enlevé Bella, alors il est à mes yeux l'ordure qui crèvera de mes mains !

– Une ordure dangereuse est parfaitement qualificative en ce qui le concerne, mais il n'est pas stupide ou même illogique, par contre, ses actions durant son séjour auprès de nous l'ont été sur bien des plans, et ça vois-tu, à défaut de m'inquiéter ça m'interpelle.

– Il est dingue et il possède une puissance incommensurable. Pour être logique il faut un minimum être saint d'esprit et Yann ne l'est pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

– Le temps m'a appris à ne pas cracher du venin sur celui qui semble être une parfaite cible, et oui je sais ce que j'ai dit et je le maintiens tout autant qu'avant tout cela. Je souligne le fait qu'il n'avait rien à gagner de nous livrer les détails du plan de Némésis et plus étrange, pourquoi avoir insufflé du fluide démoniaque dans le corps des tiens si ce n'est pour se protéger d'une réelle menace. S'en suis ton hypnose, durant quatre mois j'ai essayé d'infiltrer ton esprit et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est d'entendre, et ce, en boucle ses paroles ainsi que les réactions d'Isabella. Ta pseudo course avec notre protégé dans les bras aussi, mais ça, c'est une partie inventée de toutes pièces de sa part, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi me laisser un libre accès à votre discutions si ce n'est pas pour m'informer moi même. Pourquoi te libérer volontairement alors que cela ne lui coûtait aucun effort de te conserver sous hypnose, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tout, alors oui je m'interroge.

– Tu le surestimes peut-être, il n'a pas forcément prévu de planifier toutes ses actions ou ses dires.

– Détrompe-toi. Durant des millénaires il a été enfermé dans une boîte de deux mètres sur deux et pour seule occupation l'élaboration des actions qu'il aura lors de sa libération. Des milliards de scénarios ont dû voir le jour dans son esprit et ils ont tous en point commun de ne rien laisser au hasard, tu peux lui faire confiance sur ça !

– Comment sais-tu cela ?

– Parce que c'est exactement ce que moi même j'aurais fait et crois le bien qu'il a fait la même chose.

– Il est fidèle à Némésis !

– Yann !? Fidèle !? Non, la déesse est celle qui aujourd'hui a toutes les cartes en mains, c'est la seule raison de sa présence à ses côtés.

– Tu veux dire que si nous possédions quelque chose qu'il désirerait, il serait possible qu'il nous ramène Bella.

– Voila en quoi Yann est dangereux, il n'a aucun sens moral ou de code de conduite alors pour savoir se qu'il convoiterait au point de trahir celle qui est, a cette heure, la grande gagnante de la bataille, est une quête bien complexe a mener en vue du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

J'ai une grosse sensation de retour à la case départ. Peu importe les motivations personnelles de Yann puisqu'il joue dans le camp adverse et ce silence que je trouvais si apaisant à notre arrivée m'étouffe, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les échos de mes propres pensées.

– Allons nous passer à l'action ?

– L'action viendra à nous bien assez vite.

– Ici ?

– Comme je viens de te le dire, Némésis a toutes les cartes en mains sauf une, moi. Elle sait parfaitement où me trouver, mais le puissant atout de cet endroit est qu'il n'est visible que de moi. Se qui veut dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle et moi avons le même handicap, nous connaissons la position de l'autre sans y avoir le moindre accès. Il nous reste malheureusement qu'à attendre une manifestation de son désir, chose qui arrivera sois en sûr.

Il me l'avait bien spécifié, ma présence est due au fait qu'il veuille me garder à l'œil non à son besoin de moi dans les prochaines actions qui devront être menées.

Ne sachant pas où je suis et encore moins comment en sortir je suis tout aussi piégé que Bella. J'essaye de refouler le torrent de sentiment qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je l'imagine à la merci de qui que ce soit, je ne peux pas me laisser aller à la panique, pas si je veux une chance de pouvoir faire face au moment venu.

Le besoin de m'occuper l'esprit faute de mieux me fait détailler la pièce, non seulement c'est lugubre, mais c'est tellement vide.

– Tu es seul à occuper les lieux ?

– vois-tu autre âme qui vive ?

– Alors pourquoi si grand et si vide ?

– Vide ? Apprends que cette pièce est expansive au vu des âmes de derniers cycle actuellement sur terre.

Je cherche sur son visage un complément d'information, car hormis une monumentale pièce dépourvue de vie je ne vois rien.

Grim répond à mes pensées d'un demi-sourire avant de basculer sa faux vers l'immense étendue brumeuse.

Le brouillard omniprésent au sol glisse pour nous laisser percevoir les secrets qu'il garde.

Toute la pièce est jonchée de petites colonnes en pierre blanche qui ont en leur sommet une sphère noire.

Grim s'approche de l'une d'entre elle et d'un regard, m'invite à faire de même, une fois à sa hauteur il touche le globe et des images y circules.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Disons que pour faire simple, cela me permet de garder un œil sur le quotidien des âmes sous ma protection, ce qui est l'une de mes fonctions.

– Où est celle de Bella ?

Il tend la main vers l'emplacement de son trône et je peux y voir qu'à la droite du fauteuil une sphère répond à son geste, mais au lieu de pouvoir discerner des images seule une lumière blanche et criarde emplie la boule.

Après avoir cessé d'interagir avec cette dernière il pose les yeux sur moi avant d'ajouter.

– Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas la voir.

Au centre d'une alcôve non loin de nous, une stèle plus grande et surtout plus belle est maintenue à l'écart des autres.

– Et ça, qui est-ce ?

– Celle que Isabella appelle maman.

Me laissant là, dans une complète perplexité, il se détourne.

La brume qui nous avait autorisés à voir ce que son opacité cache revient doucement pour s'étaler autour des milliers de piliers.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester là Edward, elle ne cache pas uniquement les colonnes.

À peine a t'il finit sa phrase, que j'ai déjà retrouvé ma place sur les marches.

– Bella connaît-elle cet endroit ?

– Non, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les humains et surtout pour elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tout ce qui t'entoure n'est ni plus ni moins que ce qu'elle était avant. La solitude qui la rongeait l'aurait incité à aller vers ses congénères, et comme tu le sais sa dissemblance est à ce jour unique. La mettre en contact avec d'autres humains qui enferment des âmes de dernier cycle aurait pu avoir des conséquences ingérables. Les dieux qui utilisent les humains ne sont pas tous bénéfiques, évitons de les contrarier.

– Némésis ne l'est pas non plus.

Au pied de son trône, il prend deux coupes avant de les remplir.

– Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, tu es le premier vivant à pénétrer dans ces lieux, j'entends par là, le premier être n'étant pas un démon.

Il me tend la coupe qui m'est destinée et bien que ma première réaction serait de la refuser, je doute avoir le choix. Être là à siroter un verre pendant qu'on fait je ne sais quoi à ma Bella me paraît si déplacé que j'en arrive à souhaiter que quelque chose se présente, n'importe quoi m'irait.

Le pilier de Renée plus haut que les autres n'est pas recouvert de brume et faute de mieux je relance la discussion avec Grim.

– Comment réussis-tu ?

– Pour conserver mes distances avec elle ?

– Oui. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Bella, tout me poussait si fort vers elle. Tu me diras je suis parti, mais ça m'a fait tellement de mal je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ressens de la voir sans pouvoir t'approcher.

– J'ai pendant fort longtemps vu ça comme une malédiction, mais au vu des derniers événements j'ai revu mon jugement à la baisse, après tout, elle est certes enfermée dans un cycle de vie sans fin, mais cela n'est peut être pas si mal.

Il me parle, mais sa voix me paraît de plus en plus lointaine, il me débarrasse de ma coupe vide pour aller la poser derrière moi.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, je vois la coupe de sang que j'avais dans les mains il y a quelques secondes, c'est ça qui me fait cet effet-là.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Calme-toi, tout va bien, je veux que tu te concentres sur Isabella, sur la situation, je veux que tu aliènes tous les barrages de ton esprit, montre-moi ce qui se cache derrière ce gentil vampire docile.

Une volonté nouvelle naît en moi, c'est étrange comme sensation, c'est comme si mon esprit était jusqu'à présent embrumé et que les barrières m'empêchant de voir plus loin s'effondraient les unes derrière les autres. Lorsque je pense à Bella, bien qu'à mon cœur elle n'a pas changée de place je ne la visualise plus pareille, je la perçois comme une pièce maîtresse d'un échiquier immense et autour d'elle, gravite d'autres pièces, Yann auréolé d'une énergie sombre, Némésis qui tient un fil où je peux discerner le père et les amis de Bella attachés, et je nous vois, nous, Grim et moi à l'opposé, vainqueur de tout cela, et je suis persuadé que nous n'avons pas exploité toutes les possibilités lier à la situation. Ma vision de toute cette histoire a réellement changé, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit naturel.

– Que m'arrive t'il Grim ?

– Le sang s'écoulant de ce trône possède quelques vertus, l'une d'elles a pour but d'ouvrir l'esprit pour faire place à une grande connaissance qu'il me serait possible de t'offrir.

Il est dans mon dos et la question qu'il me pose n'est qu'un chuchotis dans mon oreille.

– Jusqu'où irais-tu pour avoir un avenir avec elle ? Serais-tu prêt à réellement damné ton âme ? C'est très personnel comme décision, tu es le seul à pouvoir le savoir.

– Mon âme n'a pour moi aucune valeur sans elle, oui je suis prêt à me damner pour elle.

– Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les mains du Grim Reaper s'abattent sur chaque côté de mon visage, je sens ma boite crânienne se briser et les mains de Grim en contact direct avec mon cerveau, prisonnier de cet étau, je ne peux rien faire que de subir l'invasion de son savoir dans mon esprit. Après avoir eu le reflex de me défendre contre intrusion, je ne me résiste plus, des centaines d'années de connaissance s'incrustent brutalement dans mon esprit. Je sens une noirceur inonder mon corps et mon cœur, fermant les yeux, je capitule sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, j'ai pris la bonne décision.

**Point de vue de Grim.**

Je sais très précisément ce qu'il ressent à cette seconde pour l'avoir moi-même vécu il y a fort longtemps.

Son esprit a à peine lutté ce qui me prouve à quel point il était sûr de son choix, par contre son corps lui combat instinctivement, je ne suis pas inquiet, les choses prennent place.

La noirceur qui fait de nous ce que nous devenons submerge tout, et les premiers temps il nous est difficile de gérer cette puissance qui ne cesse de croître, mais j'ai vu de quoi était capable Isabella alors, bien qu'il ne soit pas exactement pareil, la même volonté gronde en lui, il saura faire face et ne pas se perdre, son objectif lui est bien trop précieux, bien plus que le mien à l'époque ou j'ai supplié Némésis de faire de moi se que je suis.

Elle ne va pas apprécier que je me sois octroyé le droit d'utiliser un pouvoir que je n'ai nullement l'autorisation d'employer outre son consentement, mais plusieurs choses me poussent dans cette direction.

Yann a pris beaucoup trop de précautions en se servant de la famille Cullen, on n'inonde pas six vampires de fluide démoniaque sans avoir un but précis ou avoir pour projet de s'en servir à l'avenir.

Il a pris ses précautions, j'ai pris les miennes.

Je sais avoir pris la bonne décision en faisant d'Edward ce que je suis.

_**Alors verdict? **_

_**La suite est prête, en réalité je suis entrain de bosser sur le last chapitre et oui c'est pour bientôt.**_

_** A très vite :) **_

_**Kalisse**_


	39. Ascension

**Il y a toujours des chapitres qui se démarquent des autres, du moins pour l'auteure lors de leurs conceptions, celui-ci est l'un de mes « bébés ». **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais je suis très fière de ce petit chapitre 39 et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous apportera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu lorsque je l'ai écrit.**

**J'ai noté une réelle baisse de vos messages et bien que je le regrette sincèrement je comprends que le délai entre les publications peuvent agacer, pour ma décharge je bosse sur plusieurs projets dont ma seconde fiction « indomptable » qui est en ligne. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec le bla-bla, mais je n'oublie pas de remercier toute celle qui se donne la peine de me laisser un petit mot qui est une véritable source de motivation alors un très grand merci a elles.**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward qui va vivre sa première journée en qualité de Grim Reaper et il va découvrir que n'est pas Grim qui veut, le pauvre...**

**Bonne lecture, à très bientôt.**

**Amicalement.**

**Kalisse.**

**CHAPITRE 39 **

**Ascension**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

Depuis mon réveil, les choses ne se passent en rien comme elles le devraient.

Grim m'explique que bien que je sois en moyen de devenir maintenant un Grim Reaper, seuls le temps et l'expérience forgeront mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

J'écoute attentivement toutes ses paroles, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

La construction des phrases de Grim est précaire et bon nombre de fois il se contredit ou cherche ses mots !

Mais là où nous aurions eu besoin de temps, un barouf de tous les diables se fait entendre à la porte.

Le regard que lance Grim vers l'entrée est explicite, les ennuis continus ! Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est le moment le moins opportun ?

Les nouveaux arrivants n'attendent pas le consentement du maître des lieux pour entrer.

Bientôt, Grim et moi sommes face à plus d'une trentaine d'êtres tous extrêmement différents et pourtant tous chargés de la même expression sur le visage, la colère.

Ma perception d'autrui a énormément évolué comparativement à avant. D'un simple regard, je peux distinguer la source des pouvoirs d'un probable adversaire, Grim m'en avait déjà parlé, c'est la vision d'un Grim Reaper et ce que j'ai devant les yeux n'est en rien rassurant.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur la nature de nos visiteurs, des démons, et si j'en crois l'aura noire que je vois et la puissance qui émane de chacun d'entre eux, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui.

Le plus grand d'entre eux fait un pas en avant.

– Croyais-tu réellement passer sous cape la création d'un nouveau Grim !? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Seuls les dieux ont le droit de création d'un tel être ! Tu as outre passé tes fonctions et tes droits ! Nous exigeons un haut conseil, et ce, immédiatement !

Grim ne bouge pas et se contente de regarder fixement son interlocuteur.

Mais si son regard reste le plus éloquent, c'est sa main qui attire mon regard.

La pression qu'il exerce de sur son arme est décuplée, et bien que cela puisse paraître pour de la colère contenue aux yeux de tous, je ne suis pas intimement persuadé que son humeur en est la réelle cause.

– Soit, alors finissons-en.

Il se retourne pour prendre sa place sur son trône, je lui emboîte le pas pour que nul ne se rende compte que son arme lui sert d'appui discret pour avancer.

– Grim, avons-nous réellement le temps pour ce genre de choses ?

– Tu apprendras qu'il est bien souvent plus rapide de donner à quelqu'un ce qu'il veut plutôt que de l'en dissuader.

Il s'assoit et j'en fais de même sur l'un des accoudoirs.

Grim active un genre de mécanisme qui est dissimulé sous l'un des crânes du trône.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et le brouillard recouvrant le sol se dissipe sur toute la longueur de l'allée centrale pour laisser apercevoir des blocs de pierre s'encastrant parfaitement les uns aux autres formant bientôt une sorte de table immense ou chacun a apparemment une place déjà attribuer.

Grim voit bien à mon regard que quelques explications seraient les bienvenues.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que cette pièce est expansive au besoin que l'on en a, il en va de même pour les enfers. Tu connais parfaitement le monde des hommes, pour te donner une idée, dit toi que les enfers sont une cinquantaine de fois plus vaste, ce qui inévitablement créer des clans. Chacun de cesdits clans comporte un chef, bien souvent l'un des démons les plus vieux, ça, c'est eux. Mon domaine, ne faisant pas totalement partie des enfers, est considéré comme d'une relative neutralité géographique, il a été donc décidé, qu'il était de bon ton que les assemblées s'effectuent ici.

– J'imagine que c'est très long !

– Long, ce n'est pas le terme ! C'est bien pire que ça !

– La possibilité de tous les envoyer au diable serait-elle envisageable ?

C'est la première fois que je vois Grim ricaner, il n'est pas dans son état normal, ça va mal tourner, il répond cependant à ma question.

– Il faudrait pour cela, que nous réussissions à en placer une et donc par définition, qu'ils comprennent qu'ils doivent se taire ! Projet beaucoup plus vaste que tu ne l'imagines !

Je le vois se servir une coupe de sang et ses gestes sont loin d'être fiable, lui même s'en rend compte puisque toute sa concentration se pose sur ce simple acte.

J'ignore ce qui arrive à Grim, mais il est loin d'être lui même.

Le Grim que je connais serait debout face à tous et il imposerait son choix soulignant en passant qu'il n'a pas besoin du consentement de tierce personne pour prendre une décision !

Mais là, il conserve les yeux fixés sur le nectar bordeaux qu'il fait tourné dans son verre en s'adressant à l'assemblé.

– Allez y commencer !

Le plus imposant est le premier à prendre la parole.

– Je suis, Abaddon dit, le destructeur. Chef incontesté des démons de la septième hiérarchie, je refuse de prêter serment à un Grim Reaper non élu par qui de droit !

– Il en va de même pour moi ! Je te rappelle Grim que je dispose de plus de soixante légions toutes prêtes à se battre !

Plusieurs se lèvent brandissant leur bras en signe d'accord avec les paroles dites.

Grim toujours absorbé par sa boisson ne dit rien, ce qui m'inquiète de plus en plus.

– Grim ?

Il me parle avec dans la voix une lassitude qui ne le caractérise en rien.

– Attend Edward, ils n'en sont qu'au tour de chauffe, ce n'est pas fini.

Et en effet les paroles qui suivent sont encore plus chargées en haine, et à ma grande surprise ils prennent pour cible Grim.

– Je vous avais prévenu dès son arrivée sur le trône ! Qu'attendiez-vous du bâtard d'une traîtresse !

– Nous avons quand même largement participé en faisant offrande à Némésis, de la moitié de nos pouvoirs pour la création de l'âme dudit bâtard !

– Pour au final nous retrouver avec la moitié de ce qu'il peut être !

– Si vous m'aviez écouté, nous n'en serrions pas là !

– Si nous t'avions écouté !? Mais tu as été le premier à plier !

– Ose me répéter ça !

– Tu as toujours été un planqué ! Tu envoies tes légions aux combats, mais toi tu n'es pas fichu d'y foutre les sabots !

– Tu vas regretter tes paroles !

J'arrive à peine à croire ce qui se joue sous mes yeux ! Ils sont tous là à dénigrer Grim, et lui il ne dit rien !

– Je suis impressionné par ton calme Grim !

– Ah mais ça ne vient pas comme ça ! Des siècles d'entraînement !

– Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

Il explose de rire comme si ce que j'avais dit était l'ânerie du siècle !

– Mais tout simplement parce qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Tout comme ils ne s'écoutent pas eux même !

Il se ressert une coupe avant de me répondre, et si le contexte était différent j'aurais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un ivrogne plus intéresser par son verre qu'a réellement ce qui se passe.

Les esprits s'échauffent autour de la table qui est mise à mal par plusieurs coups portés dessus.

J'en profite pour tenter de faire reprendre un semblant de raison à Grim, qui est officiellement à côté de ses pompes !

– Grim ! Lâche ça ! Écoute-moi !

J'ai à peine le temps de lui sortir la coupe des mains aussi discrètement que possible qu'il en a déjà saisi une autre, putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai !

– Grim, concentre-toi deux secondes et explique-moi. S'ils ne t'écoutent pas et qu'ils ne te respectent pas, pourquoi ont ils prêté allégeance !?

Il me regarde avec des yeux embués par je ne sais quoi et se sert de son index pour ponctuer sa phrase.

– Parce que tu vois mon petit Edward, même si tout ce joli monde s'unifiait contre moi et bien… c'est quand même moi qui aurais la plus grosse ! Seule la puissance est reconnue ici bas !

« C'est moi qui aurais la plus grosse » depuis quand Grim utilise un pareil vocabulaire, il est bel et bien à l'Ouest !

C'est là où toute l'horreur de la situation m'apparaît.

Devant moi se tient une assemblée de démons, tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres.

Lesdits démons n'entrent pas en guerre avec Grim à cause de sa puissance.

De l'autre côté, j'ai Grim qui n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il est en temps normal !

Et en plein centre des joyeusetés, moi ! Tout en sachant que je n'ai aucune formation, ou même information sur ce que je suis ou pas en mesure de pouvoir faire ! Génial !

Je quitte ma place pour me positionner devant Grim, mes mots sont couverts par les insultes que les uns et les autres profèrent nous offrant un peu de discrétion.

Je rattrape de justesse la coupe de sang que Grim venait de se servir.

Il est impératif que je le sorte d'ici avant que l'on se rende compte de son état.

Ça commence à se battre en arrière-plan, cela serait le moment parfait, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller.

Une ombre passe à droite du trône et disparaît dans l'un des murs.

J'ai besoin qu'il fasse un dernier effort.

– Grim, je t'en pris ! Ne me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant.

Mes mots doivent raisonner quelque part en lui, car en me relevant il fait de même, son arme en appuis d'un côté et moi de l'autre.

Les démons, toutes à leurs démonstrations de puissance ne nous prêtent aucune attention.

De la manière la plus rapide dont on peut, je nous dirige là où il me semblait avoir entrevu une ouverture.

C'est bien le cas, une porte dérobée à l'arrière du trône est bien présente.

Il y a de la casse du côté réunions, ce qui convient parfaitement pour un repli stratégique.

J'ouvre la porte et nous fais sortir tous les deux, prenants grands soins à refermer derrière moi.

Si Grim avait quelques forces en réserve, il les a utilisés pour notre sortie, à peine sommes-nous certains d'être à l'abri des regards qu'il s'écroule.

Je le retiens du mieux que je peux et je n'ai pas trop de toute ma force pour hisser un de ses bras autour de mon cou.

Devant moi s'étend un couloir sombre jonché de torche.

Les choix ne sont pas vraiment multiples, d'un côté une salle emplis de démons se battant et de l'autre l'inconnue.

– Avance !

La voix de Grim est faible, mais il est conscient ! De vieux réflexes resurgissent, comme de parler à quelqu'un qui sombre.

– Putain Grim qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Créer un… Reaper, connaissais la théorie pas… pratique je…

– Grim ! Grim ! Reste avec moi ! Je vais où ? Je fais quoi ? Grim !?

Plus rien.

Alors, j'avance dans le dédale des couloirs qui s'entremêlent les uns aux autres, j'ai bien souvent la sensation de revenir sur mes pas me stoppant régulièrement pour m'assurer de ne pas être suivi, mais la réalité est là, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

– tsss

Au prochain croisement qui prend forme devant moi se tient une petite masse sombre.

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

La chose s'approche timidement jusqu'à la clarté de l'une des torches.

Dire avec exactitude ce que c'est me paraît compliqué. Il ressemble à un humain, mais en très mauvais état. Sa maigreur choque d'autant plus que sa tête est disproportionnée. Il n'est pas très grand et a une démarche très particulière se servant de ses mains ainsi que de ses pieds. Son regard est fixé sur Grim et il finit par s'adresser à moi d'une voix mi-rauque mi-feutrée.

– Le maître a besoin d'aide.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que l'on en est tous là, mais je reste plus que méfiant.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Je suis Golit ! Et Golit sait où emmener le maître ! Jeune maître doit suivre Golit !

Il dit ceci en repartant vers le couloir d'où il venait d'apparaître. Face à mon hésitation de le suivre, je vois sa tête réapparaître.

– Pourquoi te suivrais-je ?

– Golit connaît le labyrinthe, pas le jeune maître ! Et le maître a besoin d'aide, Golit veut aider les maîtres.

À situation désespérée…

– Je te suis, mais je te préviens que si c'est un piège…

– Non, non, Golit trop peur pour ça ! Le maître très puissant, Golit pas puissant, Golit veut pas avoir mal ! Golit a déjà si mal…

C'est vrai qu'après avoir vu les chefs et leur prestance j'imagine aisément que cette chose n'ayant même pas une réelle forme ne doit pas faire partie de ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux dans ces couloirs. Faute d'autre choix, je décide de prendre le chemin qu'il m'ouvre.

Je suis forcé de constater que je croise des gravures ainsi que des portes nouvelles, la sensation que j'avais de tourner en rond n'était pas qu'une impression.

– Sais-tu ce qu'il lui arrive ?

– Golit sait !

Il se contente de ça !

– Et bien, parle !

– Les Grims sont l'œuvre des dieux ! Le maître n'est pas un dieu !

J'arrête de poser la moindre question, je suis persuadé que cela ne m'apportera rien venant de lui.

Les couloirs se succèdent et hormis quelques détails sur lesquels je porte mon attention pour avoir un semblant d'orientation, rien ne change, sauf dans celui dans lequel nous entrons actuellement.

Il est beaucoup plus grand et le nombre de torches est colossal au point de se croire en plein jour.

Deux braseros sont posés à une entrée fermer par une grille noire. Je reconnais aisément la gravure en fer qui est dessinée au centre, une faux, et si j'en crois la finesse des détails il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle arme.

Golit qui n'avait pas marqué l'arrêt revient vers moi, mais tout en restant à bonne distance.

– Le jeune maître ne devrait pas rester ici.

La peur est palpable dans sa voix et dans son regard.

– Qu'y a t'il derrière cette grille ?

– Douleur, souffrance, damnation.

– Et en clair, ça donne quoi ?

Mon agacement aussi est perceptible. Mon guide se recroqueville sur lui même. Il finit par me donner la réponse que je veux, en chuchotant, comme si le simple fait de lui donner un nom pouvait réveiller quelques monstres tapis dans l'ombre.

– Les geôles, mon jeune maître ! C'est là où sont enfermées les âmes damnées par les dieux eux même. Le jeune maître ne devrait pas rester ici, le maître lui-même ne s'y arrête jamais ! Trop de douleur ici.

C'est donc ici qu'est enfermée la fameuse armée de Némésis ! On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'assure ma prise sur Grim, qui pèse de plus en plus lourd.

– Je te suis.

Golit ne met pas deux secondes pour quitter les lieux et finalement, à quelques dizaines de mètres nous sommes apparemment arrivés à la destination que Golit avait choisie.

Bien que la porte de la pièce soit du même acabit que les autres, la chambre, quelle cache est extrêmement luxueuse.

Je pose mon fardeau sur le lit poussiéreux, qui doit sans doute être le sien.

Notre accompagnateur est dans l'entrée et si j'en crois son regard curieux il ne doit pas souvent être convié dans les appartements privés du tôlier.

– Et maintenant ?

Ma question a pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur devant tant de luxe. C'est vrai que les richesses s'accumulent, mais peu importe, on n'est pas ici pour l'inventaire.

– Je reviens jeune maître !

Et il disparaît comme il m'était apparu.

Je l'aurais probablement suivi pour être certain qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte, mais des grognements dans mon dos m'en dissuadent.

– Grim !?

– Humm.

– Putain ! Tu es vivant !

Faible et avec une tête affreuse, mais il est vivant !

– Mouais on dirait bien, comment... trouvé ici ?

– Trop long à expliquer, que te faut-il ?

Il ne répond pas, j'ignore même s'il m'a entendu.

Il y a du mouvement dans le couloir, j'ai du mal à me fier à ce que mes oreilles entendent, on dirait des rires ou des gloussements plutôt.

Golit réapparait sur le seuil de l'entrée et se fait pousser sans ménagement par une femme ouvrant la marche à une autre, puis une autre.

La chambre est bientôt investie par une quinzaine de jeunes filles au demeurant très belles et très légèrement vêtues.

Tout comme Golit il y a quelques minutes je suis très concentré sur ce qui m'entoure.

Elles discutent, prennent place sur le lit où est Grim et commencent à le déshabiller.

– Le jeune maître devrait les laisser faire.

Me ramenant les deux pieds sur terre la voix de Golit me fait prendre conscience de cette situation quelque peu… inattendue.

Je sors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. J'entends des grognements provenant de Grim suivi de rire.

Je m'étais promis de ne poser aucune question à cette petite chose bizarre qui nous a apparemment aidés, mais là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

– Elles vont faire quoi ?

Mais il ne me répond pas et commence déjà à s'éloigner.

– Hé ! Comment je sors d'ici ?!

Il continue sans se retourner et je décide de le stopper un peu plus ouvertement en lui saisissant l'une de ses jambes.

– Tu vas répondre ! Comment je sors ?

Il est terrorisé, je le relâche, ma colère n'est pas contre lui finalement, c'est tout le contexte qui va finir par me rendre dingue.

Il met quelques pas entre nous et finit par me répondre.

– Golit a fait ce pour quoi Golit était engagé, Golit s'en va !

Engager !? J'ai un regard vers la porte et une pensée pour ce qui se joue derrière. Je ne pense pas que Grim court le moindre danger par contre, Golit sait des choses qu'il nous serait très certainement utile de connaître. Fort de ma certitude, je commence à poursuivre notre ancien guide jusqu'à ce que je le trouve en présence d'une autre personne au bout du couloir.

Il s'agit très probablement de celui qui l'aurait engagé. Il se fond parfaitement au décor des lieux, possédant une cape noire comme celle de Grim lui cachant l'intégralité du visage.

Aux genoux du nouvel arrivant se tient une autre fille.

Golit s'approche de celui que j'imagine être son employeur et s'est tapi au sol qu'il s'adresse à lui.

– Golit a obéi, le maître ira bien et le jeune maître est là.

Son interlocuteur ne répond pas, il caresse les cheveux de la fille qui à ce geste se relève. Il prend sa main et la donne à Golit qui disparaît en emporte avec lui ce qui devait être son salaire.

Si j'en crois les paroles du démon, ma présence est attendue alors je m'avance, ne sachant pas très bien à qui je vais avoir affaire.

En m'avançant, je reconnais très aisément le monument à ma droite, c'est le haut de la porte d'entrée de la salle principale, nous somme sur un balcon juste au-dessus et face à moi celui ou celle qui m'aurait aidé à me sortir d'une mauvaise passe, car si ce petit démon ne m'avait pas indiqué un chemin de sorti nous serions probablement encore dans la salle d'à côté qui est, si j'en crois ce que j'entends, encore le théâtre de combats des démons.

Tout sentiment de remerciement qui peut m'habiter disparaît au moment ou mon futur interlocuteur décide de révéler son identité en retirant son capuchon.

– Comment vas tu Edward ?

Yann !

Je me jette sur lui sans aucune cérémonie.

– Où est Bella ?

Il bloque mon attaque, pour me coller contre un mur, j'avais oublié, lui aussi est puissant.

– Dit donc, c'est pas très gentil comme accueil, tu pourrais au moins dire merci.

Je me libère en le propulsant à son tour contre la rambarde du balcon.

– Tu vas me dire où est Bella et si tu lui as fait le moindre mal je te jure de te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert !

– Plus que si Némésis savait que je suis ici à vous prêter main-forte ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Nous sommes face à face et il ne paraît nullement impressionner par ce que j'ai pu devenir, parce qu'il va sans dire qu'il ne peut l'ignorer, si les chefs de clan le savent lui l'a su bien avant.

– Je vois que tu commences à réfléchir comme les grands, c'est bien.

– Où est Bella ?

– En sécurité. Comment va Grim ? A t'il reçut mon petit cadeau ?

– Pourquoi des filles ?

– Tu as de nombreuses choses à découvrir sur nous autres les démons. L'une d'entre elles est que nous ne nourrissons pas de sang, enfin pas uniquement, mais aussi d'énergies sauvages de préférence, colère, haine, peur, souffrance et bien entendu l'une de mes préférées la luxure.

Les pièces de puzzle commencent à s'emboîter.

– Pourquoi croirais-je que tu es là pour nous aider ?

– Outre le fait que sa vie et la mienne sont liées et qu'il me serait contrariant de perdre la mienne alors que je viens d'être libéré ? Absolument rien.

– Comment va Bella ?

– Elle va bien, c'est elle qui m'envoie.

Les paroles de Yann sont enjôleuses et je souhaiterais y croire de tout mon être, mais trop de trahison est née dans la bouche du démon pour que je me laisse avoir.

– Je ne te crois pas !

– Ha, mais ça, ça ne m'importe pas, le fait est qu'elle sait très précisément ce qui se passe et qu'elle a voulu profiter de mon intervention auprès de Grim pour te faire passé un message.

Il y a de fortes chances que cela soit totalement faux, mais même si cela reste infime, la probabilité que cela soit juste est réelle.

– C'est quoi le message ?

Bizarrement, Yann me parait tout un coup nerveux.

Il se penche par la balustrade, vérifie qu'il n'y a nulle âme aux alentours et ferme même la porte donnant sur le couloir.

– Fait vite, c'est bien plus dangereux que tu peux le croire.

Il n'en dit pas plus avant que ses yeux se révulsent avant de se fermer, mais lorsque ses paupières se relèvent je n'ai pas affaire aux yeux sanguinaires du démon, mais à ceux chocolat que je ne connais que trop bien.

– Non Yann ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.

Après un léger déséquilibre, je le vois s'appuyer contre le mur et c'est son premier geste qui fait flancher ma certitude que tout ceci n'est que mensonge. Il porte les mains à son ventre et une fraction de seconde c'est l'affolement dans son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le mien.

– Edward !

Il s'était approché de moi comme pour me prendre dans ses bras, le mouvement de recul est instinctif et la douleur qui passe sur son visage ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

– Bella ?

Elle doit comprendre mes doutes parce qu'elle prend un pas de recul et d'un air désolé, me fait ses excuses.

– Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolée, mais lorsque j'ai su je voulais absolument te parler et c'est assez difficile de passer outre la surveillance de Némésis.

– Tu es en train de me dire que c'est toi dans le corps de Yann ?

– Oui je sais, c'est compliqué, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix.

Au point où j'en suis aujourd'hui je ne suis plus réfractaire à grand-chose, sauf peut-être une très spécifique, si c'est Bella qui utilise le corps de Yann, où est Yann ? Et bizarrement, je ne veux pas envisager une réponse.

– Edward je ne peux malheureusement pas te le prouver puisque Yann sait absolument tout de moi alors hormis te jurer que c'est bien moi je ne peux rien faire !

– OK, OK ! Admettons, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, nous allons toutes les deux très bien, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander.

– Je… m'adapte en fonction des situations !

– Comment vont les autres ? Yann dit que tout le monde va bien, mais je ne sais pas s'il dit ça pour de vrai ou pour éviter que je m'inquiète, toi dis-moi que les nôtres vont bien, s'il te plaît.

Enlevée par une déesse complètement tarée, elle est séquestrée, et sous surveillance d'un démon, elle se fait du souci pour notre famille, pas de doute, c'est bien Bella.

– Ils vont bien aussi, putain, mais c'est vraiment toi ?

– Oui Edward, et bien que je le regrette, le temps nous est compté. Je devais te parler de toute urgence.

– Je t'écoute.

Avant qu'elle puisse parler, son visage est déformé par la douleur, elle s'enserre la tête des mains fermant fortement les yeux.

– Bella, ça ne va pas ?

– Yann veut revenir.

Elle vacille et je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre pour de bon. Ses mains s'accrochent à moi et je vois bien qu'elle réunit toutes ses forces pour me parler.

– Tu as toutes les clefs en mains Edward, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en nous.

– Quelle clef Bella ? Bella ?

– Je t'aime.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrent, les pupilles cachées n'ont plus rien de celles que j'aime tant.

Yann est prompt à se relever et à remettre une distance de circonstance entre nous.

– Heureusement que je suis revenu ! Tu allais faire quoi là ?

– Elle a perdu l'équilibre !

– Mouais !

– Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi Yann !

– Et c'est très probablement la meilleure décision que tu n'as jamais prise.

– Alors, qui me dit que tout ceci n'est pas monté de toutes pièces ?

– Crois bien ce qui te chante ! Ça ne change rien pour moi !

Je me rends compte que sa mission étant fini il va partir, alors qu'il est le seul à avoir accès à la femme que j'aime.

Je le saisis au col, il nous a tellement menti que jamais je ne pourrais lui témoigner quelque respect que ce soit !

– Où est-elle précisément ? Comment j'y vais ? Emmène-moi à elle, espèce de traître !

Les rôles s'inversent et comme il y a quelques minutes je suis exactement au même endroit, plaqué au mur.

– Tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles gamin ! Tu as voulu graviter dans le monde des grands ! Félicitations, tu as les deux pieds dedans, alors apprends donc à réfléchir comme tel !

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la pièce principale absorbe un choc d'une telle puissance qu'elle en tremble. Yann me relâche et remet mon propre par dessus en place.

– Il semblerait que tu as des démons sur le feu, et moi j'ai une petite brunette actuellement seule, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Tu es bien conscient que nous n'avons pas le temps pour un quelconque combat. Nous devons remettre cette discussion à plus tard si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

Il reprend de la distance et s'assure que je ne lui ressauterais pas dessus dès qu'il aura le dos tourné, mais une autre chose me préoccupe.

– Yann ?

– Quoi Edward !

– Comment je fais pour calmer des chefs de clans démoniaques ?

– Ah ça ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai confiance. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose ! Tu te rendras très vite compte qu'ici-bas nous ne sommes pas vraiment fournis en grand stratège. Ah, la porte que tu vois là ramène directement dans la salle. Autre chose ?

– Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, n'est-ce pas Yann ?

– La tuée aurait été plus simple que le contraire, mais que veux-tu ? J'aime les challenges !

Je ne vois que son dos lors de sa réponse, et je le regrette parce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est la seule fois où il fut sincère.

Il saute par-dessus la barrière et disparaît dans l'ombre.

C'est étrange, la situation a rarement été pire et pourtant je me sens bien.

Bella va bien et le bébé aussi, j'y crois. Est-ce par besoin ou autre chose, je ne sais pas. Valider entièrement ce que j'ai cru voir me forcerait à accorder un tant soit peu de crédits aux actions de Yann, ce qui ne peut être au vu desdites actions.

La porte principale encaisse un nouveau coup me forçant à remettre mes théories sur Yann à plus tard, mais je sais que je devrais me pencher dessus, pour l'heure il va me falloir calmer la horde qui sévit plus bas. Le point commun entre ces deux choses, est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre, et encore moins m'en sortir.

J'entre aussi discrètement que je suis sortie de cette pièce, mais je suis forcé de marquer l'arrêt face au carnage !

Rien n'a été épargné ! Mes yeux se fixent sur le trône qui n'est plus qu'un amas de crânes gisant à droite et à gauche de la salle. Le brouillard lui-même s'est enfui, toutes les sphères de visions de Grim sont brisées au sol, la table n'est plus que des sections de pierres indissociables du restant des colonnes qui étaient fort nombreuses a notre arrivée.

C'est lorsque je vois l'emplacement vide de la sphère de Renée que je me rends compte à quel point je n'aimerais pas être à leur place lorsque Grim va le savoir.

Quelque part, ça me rassure, parce que si moi je n'arrive pas à bout des combattants, lui par contre ne leur fera aucun cadeau.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'est pas là, il n'y a que… moi.

À vue de nez, ils sont tous là ! Et aucun ne semble trouver l'absence de Grim étrange, ce qui en soit me convient très bien.

N'ayant plus grand-chose à sauver dans la salle et du fait qu'ils sont tous plus intéresser à leur déballage de pouvoir qu'à autre chose je prends le temps de les observer.

Les paroles de Grim me reviennent, seule la puissance compte et ajoutons à ceci ce que vient de me dire Yann, les enfers ne sont pas servis en grands stratèges, je constate qu'en réalité, le résulta est plus pitoyable qu'effrayant.

Je comprends beaucoup mieux Grim et sa lassitude en ce qui concerne ce monde.

Plus j'observe ce que j'ai devant les yeux, les coups, les contre-attaques et moins je suis impressionné. Ils sont puissants oui sur ça, il n'y a pas à tergiverser sur ce point, mais c'est une puissance sans réelle coordination.

Je comprends que c'est là où intervient très précisément Grim, et que tout ce qui m'entoure prend un réel sens.

Il est le maître de l'entre mondes. Lieux où les âmes arrivant se voient dispatchées dans les différents clans représentés par les marioles situés plus bas. Grim centralise et il distribue tout en restant maître incontesté desdites armées créées au fil du temps, puisqu'ils ont tous prêté allégeance d'après ce qu'ils ont dit.

Ce qui est très ironique, car chaque clan cherche à devenir plus puissant d'après ce que je peux comprendre de ce qui se hurle en bas, et que Grim se voit puiser l'essence même de ses pouvoirs dans l'enfer lui-même, donc plus les clans le deviennent, plus il l'est par définition.

La question est, est-ce que les chefs le savent ? Ils devraient, mais j'ai dans l'idée que c'est un détail qui ne leur est pas fortement probant au vu des menaces proférer plus tôt. Pitoyable avais-je pensé, mais c'est bien au-delà de ça.

Mais ils sont libres !

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ceux bien cachés derrière la grille que j'ai croisé, leurs pouvoirs ne sont peut-être pas équivalents au déballage de celui-ci, mais ils ont pour énorme avantage d'avoir une coordinatrice aussi puissante que perfide, Némésis.

Je commence juste à comprendre réellement à qui nous allons avoir affaire.

Est-ce mes nouvelles fonctions qui m'aident à y voir plus clair, très certainement. Les mots, les titres tels que dieux ou bien déesse ne m'inspirent plus la même sensation d'incompréhension qu'il y a quelques jours, cela devient au fil des heures de plus en plus concret. Ce qui est fort bien puisque de le pragmatique ça peut tout aussi bien s'organiser que se combattre.

L'une des dernières colonnes encore debout vient de s'écrouler. Le bruit de chute de pierre mélangée au vide de la salle, cela créait un écho assourdissant.

Ça suffit ! On ne s'entend même plus réfléchir !

C'est plus qu'agacé qu'à mon tour j'enjambe d'un bond la barrière pour me retrouver à l'étage inférieur en plein centre des combats.

Mais arrivé en bas une petite phrase dite par Grim me revient en tête.

« Même s'ils s'unissent, c'est quand même moi qui aurais la plus grosse. »

Lorsque suite à mon arrivée, que j'ai voulu fracassante et à la vue de tous les démons, et que comme prévu à la base j'ai réussi à avoir l'attention de tous qu'une grande vérité s'impose à moi, là tout de suite, dans cette pièce, la plus grosse et bien c'est pas moi qu'y l'ai.

Ceux par terre profitent que l'intérêt de tous me soit porté pour se relever, et comme si de rien n'était, ils se regroupent tous face à moi.

Les bras se croisent et l'attente des paroles que je ne vais pas tarder à dire, commence.

Bon, j'ai toujours été très fort en bluff, il n'a pas de raison que ça change, si Emmett savait qu'un demi-siècle à le plumer au poker m'aidait aujourd'hui.

– Tiens, tiens, mais c'est notre apprenti Grim Reaper !

Les ricanements se font entendre et le démon fort de sa petite entré continu.

– Il est où ton maître ? Tu devrais faire attention il pourrait bien t'arriver des ennuis mon petit.  
>Un autre démon, fort peu content de voir que tous les honneurs de me soumettre à leur petit jeu reviennent à un autre que lui, s'y met aussi.<p>

– Tu avais peut-être quelque chose à dire ?

– C'est exact, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le tout, reste à savoir quoi !

– Et bien, nous t'écoutons.

Quelques pas en face d'eux tout en les toisant ne font pas naître en eux une quelconque peur, mais m'offrent de précieuses petites secondes pour réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir dire à cette bande d'abrutis congénitaux.

– Il a perdu sa langue !

– Non, je n'ai rien perdu du tout. En réalité, je cherche une phrase de construction simple qui aurait pour but de tous vous faire comprendre à quel point vous avez l'air tous complètement débiles, et ce, sans être forcément méchant, mais au vu du niveau, j'avoue avoir du mal !

– Tu sais que la seule chose qui te tienne encore en vie c'est le fait que nous nous méfions tous de Grim, parce que toi, tu n'as absolument rien d'un Grim Reaper, sans être méchant.

Voilà la seule phrase que je comprends dans tout le tintamarre de grognements qu'ont provoqués mes propres mots.

– Tu n'es rien, tu arrives de nulle part et tu crois que quoi, on va plier et t'offrir nos troupes ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais, les rudiments les plus simples concernant le pouvoir des Grim Reaper ne sont pas acquis par le plus grand nombre.

Les réflexions des uns et des autres prennent de l'ampleur et plus le ton monte et plus ils s'engaillardisent, sachant que je suis totalement conscient de n'avoir aucun intérêt à monter au combat.

Dans le mouvement, quelque chose au sol dans ce que l'ont peut qualifier les déchets restants du trône attire mon attention.

La sphère de Bella gisant par terre comme un vulgaire bibelot sans valeur ! Et là, je vois rouge !

Ce qui se passe en moi est d'une violence sans précédent, c'est noir et destructeur.

Je m'approche du globe fendu et lorsque je tends la main pour le ramasser, il se passe deux choses très distinctes.

La main que je tends est en prolongement avec un bras dissimuler sous une cape noire et là où j'aurais dû m'abaisser pour saisir la sphère, c'est elle qui vient à moi.

Je sens les traits de mon visage se durcir jusqu'à devenir de pierre et toute cette encre qui monte en moi, je la sens envahir mes yeux.

La seule chose qui pourrait me déstabiliser si la colère ne m'inondait pas entièrement, c'est leurs pensées.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à là, le silence de leur esprit.

Je comprends que ce n'est pas que mon don m'avait quitté, non loin de là, j'en ai la totale maîtrise au point de pouvoir le faire taire, mais pour l'heure je me réjouis de pouvoir les entendre.

« C'est bien un Reaper »

« D'où lui vient cette force »

« Grim n'était pas si puissant dans ses débuts »

« Mais qui est-ce »

Au même titre qu'il est aisé pour toute personne d'allumer une lampe de chevet, je sais comment activer cette sphère, et a mon plus grand plaisir elle répond à la perfection se reconstituant devant moi.

La lumière criarde qu'elle nous offre depuis le début illumine les lieux, mais là où le verre paraît lisse, moi j'y vois des failles, des dizaines de petites fissures où il me serait aisé d'envoyer un peu d'ombre et c'est très précisément ce qui se passe.

La symbiose des deux forces opposées est complète, imposant devant moi la plus belle des images. Bella dormant paisiblement, une main posée sur son ventre à peine enflée.

En face, les pensées s'affolent, ils ont l'air de tous reconnaître les traits angéliques de ma douce.

– Et elle vous la connaissait peut-être. Toi là-bas, toi si bavard il y a une minute, et bien vas y, parle, maintenant qu'il y à des choses intéressantes à dire.

Il s'avance, mais c'est sur un tout autre ton qu'il s'adresse à moi tout en conservant ses yeux sur la sphère.

– On la connaît tous ! C'est l'intouchable ! Aucun démon n'a le droit d'interférer de près comme de loin dans sa vie sous peine d'essuyer les foudres de Grim, enfin je veux dire de l'autre Grim !

– Et qu'arriverait-il si l'un d'entre vous transgresse cette règle ?

– Si vous la connaissiez, vous sauriez que nous n'avons que très peu de chance de survie.

– Mais encore ?

– Elle est l'âme la plus puissante jamais créée.

– Voilà très précisément où je voulais en venir ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les âmes marchent par deux.

Après s'être tous consultés du regard, ils ont l'aire tous d'accord avec moi.

– Donc Isabella est la moitié d'un tout et il se trouve que l'autre moitié, c'est moi !

Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit il faut que cela suffise au moins pour les convaincre qu'il serait mal venu de s'en prendre à moi au vu des capacités que je serais susceptible d'avoir. J'ai bien compris que mes nouveaux pouvoirs fonctionnent avec mes sentiments, de là à dire que j'en ai suffisamment la maîtrise pour mettre une trentaine de démons au tapis sans y laisser des plumes, il y a un gouffre !

Les têtes se baissent, comme le volume des chuchotis. Ils se concertent devant moi pour savoir si oui ou non, il serait malin de m'attaquer pour me tester.

Je suis là à les écouter et je comprends d'où vient l'infinie patience de Grim, depuis combien de siècles subit il ça ?

Ils se taisent, la décision est prise apparemment.

– En admettant que l'on vous croie, ça change quoi exactement pour nous ?

– Ah, mais absolument rien ! C'est peut-être même pour ça que Grim n'a pas jugé important de vous déranger, puisque tout cela ne vous concerne pas !

– Alors, je comprends pas bien, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici.

J'essaye, de toutes mes forces, de ne pas craquer nerveusement, mais c'est une épreuve à laquelle je ne suis pas prêt et bien que je sois conscient qu'un combat n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée j'ai une furieuse envie d'embrocher leurs têtes sur des piques et de les planter devant la porte principale avec un petit panneau où il y aurait marqué « interdit aux cons » !

– Grim aurait quand même pu nous prévenir, on passe pour quoi maintenant !

– Oui enfin de toute façon Grim a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait c'est pas nouveau !

– Il est où d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai, en règle générale, on n'a pas le temps de tout détruire avant qu'il nous foute dehors !

En règle générale ! Ça veut dire que cela se passe toujours de la même façon ! Je vais craquer !

– Dégagez !

– Quoi ?

– CASSEZ-VOUS !

Le brouillard qui était présent lors de mon arrivée refait surface. Naissant des murs et recouvrant petit à petit le sol jusqu'à ne laisser visible que l'allée centrale.

Les démons ne le pressentent pas comme bon augure puisque plus le nuage se ressert sur eux et plus le petit groupe se rassemble.

Arrivée à mes pieds et aussi accessoirement à ce qui fut autrefois l'emplacement du trône. Il se met à grignoter gentiment, l'allée montrant par la même occasion la direction de la sortie aux visiteurs prompts à reculer !

À mon plus grand étonnement, ils ont compris qu'il était plus que temps de quitter les lieux, alors ils s'en retournent vers la porte et finissent par partir.

– Quelque chose me chiffonne quand même, on ressort tous quasiment entiers, d'habitude Grim nous laisse dans un plus mauvais état que ça !

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais le nouveau il n'a pas l'habitude, la prochaine fois peut-être !

– Ouais, on verra la prochaine fois !

La porte se referme, et je pense que le moment présent empli de calme et de silence et l'un des plus salutaires que j'ai connus !

Ils sont partis !

Mais ce moment aussi agréable soit-il, est court.

Grim ! Il faut que je m'occupe aussi de ça ! Mais avant je repose les yeux sur la sphère de ma Bella.

Elle est réveillée, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées et une main caressant doucement son ventre. Toute la colère que j'ai pu ressentir s'évanouit.

J'ai souvent eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, mais si je veux le concrétiser il n'y a pas trente-six méthodes, il va falloir que je me bouge.

La sérénité que m'apporte la vision de Bella allant bien me fait recouvrir mon apparence et fait disparaître la cape, je me poserais les questions liées à ce phénomène plus tard !

C'est décidé que je me dirige vers le balcon affin de retrouver facilement la pièce où j'ai laissé Grim.

L'endroit paraît calme, ça bouge dans la chambre, mais rien annonciateur d'ennuis, ça changerait un peu !

Au vu de la compagnie avec laquelle je l'ai laissé il me semble que de frapper à la porte serais disons nous plus logique, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui !

C'est Grim qui vient m'ouvrir en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

– Ah Edward ! Quoi de neuf ? Entre, je t'en prie !

Premier point, Grim va bien, je dirais même qu'il a l'air… jovial !

Je finis d'ouvrir la porte rester entrebâiller pour découvrir que la chambre est dans le même état que la salle principale ! Le sang en plus !

Toutes les filles venues plus tôt gisent au sol ou sur le lit, mortes et entièrement vidées de leur sang !

– Tu as vu Yann ?

Grim est là, face à ce qui passe pour une armoire et finit par enfiler une veste. Mon expression doit être en accord avec ce qui se joue dans ma tête et tout… ça !

– Quoi ? J'avais faim !

– Je vois ça ! Et ça va mieux ?

– Oui beaucoup mieux ! Bon, tu me réponds ? Tu as vu Yann ?

– Heu… oui, mais comment tu sais ?

– Les filles avaient ça autour du coup.

Il attrape quelque chose sur la table de chevet et me le lance, c'est en ouvrant les mains que je constate qu'il s'agit des deux amulettes.

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– À vrai dire, c'est Bella qui voulait me faire passer un message.

– Tu as vu Isabella ?

– Oui, enfin non, c'est un peu compliqué.

– Elle va bien ?

– Oui elle et le bébé vont très bien !

– C'était quoi le message ?

Je baisse les yeux avant de répondre et bizarrement les choses commencent à prendre forme.

– Elle m'a dit que j'avais toutes les clefs en main.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Oui. Mais dis-moi Grim, tu as l'air bien… énervé !

– Il n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère et disons qu'après pareille quantité d'énergie et de sang il va falloir que ça se régule un peu, et pour cela je sais très précisément ce qu'il me faut !

Il passe à côté de moi et va pour sortir.

– C'est à dire ?

– Ma brochette d'abruti !

Oui bien évidemment sa brochette... merde la salle.

– Grim !

Il avance dans le couloir et n'a aucune intention de s'arrêter pour discuter et je finis par lui passer devant pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus !

– Grim écoute moi !

– Edward ! Je te suis très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, si si je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que de créer un autre Grim Reaper me mettrait dans un pareil état.

– Ce n'est pas ça…

– Non pas de fausse modestie, tu as parfaitement réagi surtout aux vues que tu es loin d'être réellement en pleine possession de tes pouvoirs. Je te l'ai dit, un Grim Reaper ne le devient pas parce qu'il a le titre, c'est au fil du temps que tout cela se déclenche, les pouvoirs, la cape et tout le tremblement. Crois moi, je vais tout expliquer, je te le dois bien, mais là pour l'heure il faut que je ne me défoule sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un !

Il me pousse de son chemin et finit par entrer dans la salle principale !

Autant le silence qui avait empli les lieux il y a quelques minutes était salutaire, autant là tout de suite j'ai un très gros doute.

Je fini par entrer à mon tour, il est au centre, immobile, seules ses mains qui se contractent trahisses son humeur.

En m'approchant, je vois ses yeux scrutant minutieusement les alentours faisant un inventaire très précis.

– Je vais en faire de la pâté à cerbère ! Où sont-ils ?

– Ils sont partis.

– Oui, ça, j'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi ?

– Je leur ai demandé !

– Toi ! Tu leur as demandé de partir ! Et ils t'ont… écouté !

– C'est circoncis, mais c'est un peu ça.

Une chose ne passe pas inaperçue à Grim, c'est la sphère de Bella ! Il la ramasse et par-dessus la douce lumière quelle génère maintenant, je peux sentir les pupilles de Grim me fixer, mais je préfère conserver les yeux sur ma dulcinée toujours allongé.

– Edward !

– Oui Grim.

– Tu vas m'expliquer très précisément ce qui s'est passé, en passant par tout les détails, assis !

Lui et moi prenons les deux seules places qui restent sur ce qui fut une table et devant les yeux inquisiteurs de Grim et bien je n'ai plus vraiment d'autre choix.

– Tu as commencé à m'expliquer certaines choses lorsque dans l'entrée on a entendu du grabuge ...

**Alors ? avez vous aimé ?**


	40. Mise au point

_**Je suis impardonnable pour les délais de publication.**_

**La vérité est que j'ai arrêté de fumer, je sais que pour la majorité d'entre vous ça ne parle pas, mais lorsque j'étais devant mon PC pour écrire c'est bien là où le cendrier se remplissait le plus vite. C'est très très dur de faire sans la nicotine, mais j'ai repris ma plume, pour preuve, voila un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toutes pour votre compréhension, et un bisou à toute celles qui mon laissées des messages via le site ou Facebook pour avoir des nouvelles.**

**Amicalement.**

**Kalisse.**

_Une chose ne passe pas inaperçue à Grim, c'est la sphère de Bella ! Il la ramasse et par-dessus la douce lumière qu'elle génère maintenant, je peux voir les pupilles de Grim me fixer, mais je préfère conserver les yeux sur ma dulcinée toujours allongée._

– Edward !

– Oui Grim.

– Tu vas m'expliquer très précisément ce qui s'est passé, en passant par tout les détails, assis !

Lui et moi prenons les deux seules places qui restent sur ce qui fut une table et devant les yeux inquisiteurs de Grim et bien je n'ai plus vraiment d'autre choix.

– Tu as commencé à m'expliquer certaines choses lorsque dans l'entrée on a entendu du grabuge…

Je retranscris fidèlement tous les événements qui se sont déroulés.

Le maître des lieux fronce souvent les sourcils et ses yeux trahissent son désaccord, mais il reste attentif et placide.

Cela m'est étrange comme sensation d'apprendre quelque chose à Grim ! Lui qui nous surpasse en tout, il est là, à écouter mon récit, non par politesse, mais parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa propre demeure.

Le passage concernant Yann ne suscite aucun cillement de sa part. Je comprends par ce manque de réaction que le dossier est bien trop important pour le traiter entre deux informations mettant en scène des démons subalternes, mais je sais que nous y reviendrons !

Je continue en lui résumant la déception de ses démons lorsqu'après leur avoir donné congé, ils étaient en un seul morceau !

Autant au début de mon récit, j'étais attentif à toutes ses réactions du fait que je ne savais pas sur quel terrain je m'aventurai, mais au fil de mon propre récit, l'assurance avait pris le dessus et je n'ai pas forcément porté d'attention au visage de Grim, grave erreur !

Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai souvent été impressionné par Grim et ses colères, doux prélude en réalité, car là, il est furibond et je suis loin d'être impressionné, non, je suis liquéfié !

Sa voix ! ! Perfide, venimeuse, je l'entends raisonner dans ma tête alors que ses lèvres restent closes.

Ses yeux sont meurtriers et me glacent sur place !

« Tu. As. Fait. Quoi ? »

Bonne question !

Mais où l'ai-je perdu ?

Au niveau de Yann tout aller bien !

C'est forcément après ! Les démons !

Je me suis interposé et je me suis présenté à eux, je… le grincement de dents de Grim met en avant mon erreur !

– J'ai dit qui j'étais !

Grim ferme les yeux et sert les paupières comme si le fait de se contenir lui était douloureux.

La brume qui avait paisiblement recouvert le sol commence à tourbillonner et je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe.

Les deux mains de Grim s'abattent brutalement sur la table et bien que je sursaute je n'ose pas bouger, c'est à mon tour de fermer les yeux, comme les enfants qui sont certains que ça peut les sauver !

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières, Grim est là, penché au-dessus de ce qui reste de tables essayant de contenir la fureur bouillante en lui.

Autour de nous, la brume prend l'allure d'une tornade déchaînée créant un mur opaque de vent et nous sommes en plein épicentre de la fureur de Grim, j'ignore qui est assez puissant pour pouvoir me venir en aide, mais qu'il se dépêche !

J'aurais dû le prévoir, il m'avait prévenu pourtant qu'il a besoin de se défouler sur n'importe quoi, ou encore sur n'importe qui, le seul souci est que la seule chose qui reste, c'est moi !

Je hurle ma plaidoirie pour surpasser le vacarme des décombres volant à tout va emportés par les bourrasques.

– Grim ! Écoute-moi, j'ignore ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre dans un tel état, mais ce n'était pas voulu ! J'ignore tout de ton monde et… j'ai fait de mon mieux !

J'avais voulu trouver les mots, et bien... ce n'était pas les bons !

Car s'il s'était contenté d'incruster ses mains dans la pierre, là il arrache littéralement la table pour l'envoyer dans la tornade nous entourant détruisant le seul semblant d'obstacle entre lui et moi.

L'être que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas le vampire, ou encore le Reaper, non, ses yeux vidés de toute humanité et emplis de cette noirceur intense, c'est bien Grim, ou du moins, le démon qui dort en lui.

Je me souviens vaguement que Bella m'avait dit que nulle personne ne pouvait le connaître réellement, car il possède mille et un visages, je comprends mieux maintenant !

– Debout ! !

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir sa jambe en plein élan m'arriver par la droite.

J'esquive par pur instinct pour voir qu'en réalité je n'étais pas mis en joue, mais mon assise qui éclate en poussière.

Ma parade irréfléchie m'a envoyé à terre, à genoux et face à lui, la puissance des bourrasques se déchaîne tout comme la colère sur les traits du visage de Grim.

D'une seule main, il me saisit le col et doucement me soulève jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit en dessous du siens !

Il penche la tête sur son épaule comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il m'étudiait, une expression dégueulant de rage, en me surplombant de toute sa prestance, les yeux emplis d'une rage en fusion, mais aussi de dégoût !

– J'ai dit debout !

– Grim je…

Je sens la prise de sa main se resserrer imposant le silence.

– Tu me dégoûtes Edward Cullen ! Tu as tout ! Tu as toujours tout eu ! Et ce qu'il te manquait, je te l'ai offert ! Mais malgré ça, tu te planques encore ! Tu veux te battre contre un dieu ! Tu es pitoyable ! Isabella est bien plus forte que toi ! Elle est digne de son rang ! Voilà pourquoi c'est elle qui a été choisie et pas toi !

Je n'osais plus espérer avoir cette conversation avec lui, parce qu'il est probablement plus facile de lui arracher une dent que de lui sous tiré des informations, mais là il n'est pas le protecteur toujours calme, toujours beaucoup trop calme. Cette situation échappant totalement à son contrôle, l'inquiétude au sujet de sa protégée qui le ronge, tout ceci ne lui est pas familier et si jusqu'à présent il se contenait, l'instabilité émotionnelle due à son dernier repas a détruit toute retenue.

Je sais que je risque gros, mais si je veux tout savoir, c'est maintenant !

– Je fais de mon mieux !

Dans un hurlement primitif, il se met à me secouer comme je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela fut possible.

– De ton mieux ! Sombre con ! Tu n'es qu'un trouillard qui se planque dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! Isabella, elle fait face ! Toujours et envers et contre tous, c'est une putain de guerrière, qui baissera les bras que lorsque son dernier souffle lui imposera ! Elle ne se contente pas d'essayer de faire de son mieux ! Elle offre son pire aussi ! Parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de se planter ! Peu importe ce que ça lui coûte, elle se bat ! Tu n'as aucune idée des épreuves qu'elle a passées, des tortures qu'elle a subies ! Et toi, toi tu te sers d'elle et de ce qu'elle est pour chasser de la vermine ! Comment oses-tu insulter son nom en te servant d'elle pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de faire fuir des démons aussi cons que leurs pieds !

Je me suis caché derrière Bella... non… je voulais..., mais il a raison, je me suis bien servis de la peur qu'elle inspirait. Cette réalité prise en compte j'analyse ses paroles et je comprends à quel point je ne sais rien. Des tortures ? De quoi parle t'il ? Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle se battait et qu'elle remportait ses combats, son protecteur veillant sur elle ! Grim qui évidemment à un accès direct à mes pensées m'offre un demi-sourire empli de pitié face à mon ignorance.

– J'ai veillé sur elle, oui, mais jamais je ne lui ai mâché le travail ! C'est dans le sang et la douleur qu'elle a tout appris ! Tu crois avoir souffert ? De ta transformation ? De votre séparation ? Pathétique en comparaison a ce qu'elle a vécu ! Je suis toujours intervenu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais jamais avant qu'elle n'apprenne quelque chose ! Combats après combat ! Elle s'en est toujours relevée plus forte et sais-tu ce qu'elle me disait lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux ? Elle me demandait pardon ! Pardon de n'être que ce qu'elle était ! JAMAIS elle ne se serait permis de dire qu'elle avait fait de son mieux ! Parce qu'elle sait que sa seule et unique chance de s'en sortir est d'aller plus loin, de toujours taper plus fort, de ne jamais se palier, de ne jamais plier ! Voilà ce qu'est Isabella et toi tu la salis !

Je sais que de le pousser maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je veux savoir !

– Je l'ai vu baisser les bras Grim ! Elle voulait mourir !

– Ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien de l'échange qu'elle a eu avec la déesse avant de nous revenir !

On y est !

– Mais toi si ! Elle te l'a dit à toi !

– OUI ! Moi je sais ! Parce que je suis son protecteur ! Et son plus fidèle ami ! Je suis celui qui a toujours été là vaille que vaille ! Je mourais pour elle, des milliards de fois s'il le fallait et avec plaisir sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Mais elle est aussi ma maîtresse ! Et si j'ai une fierté, c'est celle-là ! Parce qu'elle surpasse de très loin tout ce que tu peux imaginer sur elle ! Je t'interdis d'utiliser son nom comme tu l'as fait !

– Elle voulait mourir, avec notre fille, ce n'est pas digne d'une guerrière !

– Némésis lui a montré la sentence qui l'attend pour désobéissance ! Tu ne sais rien ! Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'elle risque ! Et de ce qu'elle va subir une fois morte ! De ce que vous allez tous subir !

Il se tait et réalise ce qu'il vient de me dire, et surtout qu'il en a trop dit !

Il déplie doucement les doigts qui me tenaient, ferme les yeux sur une expression hagarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il recule d'un pas et reprend entièrement le contrôle de lui même, tout se calme autour de nous, la tornade perd de sa force et doucement redevient qu'un simple nuage flottant paresseusement à nos pieds.

Toute la salle est redevenue telle qu'elle était à notre première arrivée, tout y est, les sphères, les colonnes, le trône, expansive avait il dit, pas seulement apparemment, mais la déco n'est pas mon principal intérêt. Je reprends la parole en chuchotant, comme si je parlais à un enfant en vue de le rassurer.

– Grim, tu sais en avoir trop dit et nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas te forcer à parler, mais tu me demandes de comprendre et pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir.

Pour la première fois, c'est Grim qui détourne les yeux. Je me doute que de partager quoi que ce soit que sa maîtresse lui ait confié revient à ses yeux a la trahir. Je refuse d'insister, c'est à lui seul de décider.

Lorsqu'il prend la parole, je peux sentir la douleur dans sa voix, mais il a décidé de partager ce secret avec moi et quelque part je sais que c'est la chose la plus dure qu'il n'a jamais eu à faire.

– Némésis lui a fait entrevoir ce qu'y l'attendait. Isabella sera enchaînée en plein cœur du monde céleste, là où nul démon ne pourra avoir accès, surtout pas moi. Elle sera châtiée et pour cela Némésis a choisi la torture, pas d'Isabella parce qu'elle sait que la douleur ne l'aurait pas fait flancher, mais celle de toutes les âmes des personnes qu'elle a aimées et votre fille figure en haut de la liste, et jusqu'à la fin des temps Isabella sera témoin de cette souffrance.

Grim laisse le temps à mon esprit d'assimiler l'information ainsi que les conséquences que cela implique.

Elle voulait mourir pour la protéger, une fois morte, elle aurait dû supporter la torture de ceux que Némésis a déjà sous sa coupe, son père ses amies, mais pas notre fille, notre bébé n'aurait pas été touché, elle voulait mourir par amour pour notre enfant !

– Et qu'a t'elle fait Edward ? Et bien malgré le fait qu'elle a douté elle s'est relevée et a pris les armes, encore une fois ! Pas pour elle, mais pour toi, pour essayer de saisir l'infime chance de t'offrir la possibilité d'être père.

– Je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Mon aveu franchit mes lèvres avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai, je n'aurais pas eu la force de me dresser contre Némésis sachant ça ! Être enchaîné et regarder Bella et notre petite fille subir mille tortures devant moi, impuissant pour l'éternité, non, je n'aurais pas eu cette force, je me serais agenouillé et j'aurais obéis.

– Moi aussi Edward ! Comme la plus part de tous les êtres de ce monde.

– Comment fait-elle ?

– Pour trouver la force ? Je me suis longtemps posé cette question, mais la vérité est que je n'en sais rien, il faudra lui demander.

Il dit ça comme si nous avions la possibilité d'aller la rejoindre là, maintenant. Il se rapproche de moi et son visage est toujours très sérieux lorsque qu'il prend la parole, mais toute colère a disparu, j'ai devant moi celui qu'il est en temps normal, calme, posé, mais d'une autorité qui ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute sur se qu'il annonce.

– Tu es un Grim Reaper, ça prendra du temps pour que tu sois opérationnelle, mais plus jamais je ne veux te voir à genoux ! Plus jamais tu ne devras te servir d'Isabella comme d'un rempart pour te protéger ! Les plus grands guerriers ont eu des soldats de qualité, nous sommes ces soldats, non des pleutres allant se réfugier derrière une réputation !

Cela ressemble à l'adoubement d'un chevalier, j'acquiesce et un soulagement passe dans le regard de Grim.

– Tu as dit soldat, pas protecteur !

Le ricanement de Grim finit d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais ses mots ne sont pas sujets à discussion.

– Je suis son protecteur ! Moi, personne d'autre ! Même pas toi !

Je comprends qu'il est prêt à partager beaucoup de choses, mais ce titre certainement pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, il ne souhaite pas partager un simple titre, alors que moi j'ai la sensation de devoir partager Bella avec lui, même si je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux ça me reste quand même sur l'estomac.

– Pendant que nous en sommes aux grandes vérités, je déteste la relation que vous avez ! Je la tolère, j'ai pas le choix, je te fais confiance, j'ai pas le choix non plus, mais cette…

– Intimité ?

– Oui, je n'arriverais jamais à l'accepter entièrement !

– Parce que tu ne la comprendras jamais réellement ! Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les enfers, les démons et tout le reste. Garde à l'esprit que je suis en partie démon, elle est ma maîtresse et cette servitude a été créé par des lois divines, cette relation est indéfectible, éternelle, peu importe ce qui se passera demain ou dans un millier d'années il existera encore et il sera toujours aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui, il faudra t'y faire, car comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'as pas le choix ! Elle est ma maîtresse, à moi et à moi seul !

Il dit tout ceci sur le ton de celui qui ne craint rien parce que quoiqu'il puisse advenir ce qu'il dit sera toujours une réalité. Ce n'est plus mon cœur qui désapprouve, c'est l'orgueil, je sais que c'est certainement très puéril, mais un petit rappel de base me soulagerait.

– Tout comme ce qui l'a lie elle et moi.

Il n'est pas dupe, il sait très bien que la jalousie a toujours été présente entre lui et moi, mise de côté pour des causes beaucoup plus importantes, mais présentes quand même.

– Oui, mais si j'ai autant d'intimités avec elle c'est aussi parce que tu es parti, ne l'oublie pas, si l'on en est là c'est beaucoup à cause de toi !

Aie ! Ça, ça pique, mais après tout ce qu'il vient de dire n'est pas totalement faux et pas totalement vrai non plus.

– Je ne pense pas non !

Grim arque les deux sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réplique de ma part.

– Explique-toi !

– J'ai ma part de responsabilité, oui, mais que je sois parti ou pas ne change rien au fait que Némésis avait déjà établi ses plans, alors tu vois, je ne pense pas que mon départ soit vraiment le déclencheur de tout. J'irais même plus loin, il y a fort à parier que si je n'étais pas parti nous n'aurions aucune chance à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ! Tu as dit que Bella avait appris par le sang et la douleur, chose que jamais je n'aurais laissé faire, et à l'époque si tu t'étais présenté à elle, jamais tu n'aurais eu autant d'influence sur elle si j'avais été là, alors cette… intimité que vous partager et que tu aimes tant, oui j'en suis en partie responsable, mais ce qui veut dire aussi que tu me la dois !

– C'est un trait de caractère que toi et Isabella vous partagez, vous ne vous avouez jamais vaincu, bien qu'elle soit plus coriace que toi. Alors comme ça tu crois que je te dois ma relation avec Isabella, tu attends un merci pour l'avoir détruite en la quittant peut-être ?

– Non, mais je ne prendrais aucun risque à affirmer que Némésis n'est pas innocente à notre séparation, comme toute celle que nous avons vécus dans d'autres vies, pourquoi celle-ci serait différente, et vois-tu cela fait partie des incohérences aux qu'elles je n'arrive pas a donner un sens.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

Je réfléchis plus tout haut que j'entretiens un réel dialogue.

– Je suis certain qu'il nous manque beaucoup trop d'éléments dans cette histoire ! Némésis elle-même est d'une incohérence absolue ! Pourquoi préparer Isabella a tout ça si c'est pour devoir la briser ensuite ? Elle a placé son meilleur soldat dans une position de rempart inébranlable autour de celle qu'elle visait de détruire ! Sa propre représentante ! Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que la déesse n'était pas au courant que tes sentiments évoluaient envers Bella, pire, elle a tout fait pour ! Elle t'a asservie à elle, pourquoi ? Un simple ordre aurait suffi ! Non ! Elle en a fait ta maîtresse et comme si cela ne suffisait pas Bella est la fille unique de ton âme soeur. Tout cela prédisposait que si tu avais eu un choix à faire entre les deux, Isabella l'emporterait haut la main, mais pourquoi a t'elle fait ça ?

– Les dieux sont sadique Edward ! Elle nous laisse entrevoir l'espoir, c'est tout !

– Non, il y a autre chose ! J'en suis certain ! Je le sens Grim !

Grim passe à côté de moi pour se diriger vers la porte principale.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Tu as raison sur un point, il nous faut des informations sur certaines choses. Je sais où nous allons pouvoir en glaner, et puis tu me donnes le tournis à tourner comme un lion en cage, allez en route !

Si les dédales qui jonchent la bâtisse ponctuent le caractère mystérieux de l'endroit, l'extérieur lui est en son parfait opposé, c'est à dire désertique.

Une terre rougeâtre craquelée de sécheresse accueil nos pas et s'étend à perte de vue.

L'aire est saturée de soufre et d'une chaleur suffocante, on croise des cadavres de créatures dont je ne pourrais pas donner leur nature originelle. Des squelettes aussi hauts que des grattes-ciel portent en leurs sommets des crânes gigantesques, mais là où devrait se trouver des orbites vides d'énormes globes oculaires suivent notre déplacement, ce pourrait il que ces monstres soient en quelque sorte vivants ?

Grim ne porte aucune attention aux geysers de lave qui éclatent de temps à autre non loin de nous, tout ceci lui est évidemment familier ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Bien que l'austérité de l'endroit est poussée à son paroxysme cela n'en reste pas moins fascinant, est-ce mes nouvelles fonctions qui font naître ce sentiment en moi, je n'en sais rien, mais je trouve l'endroit… rassurant, paradoxe complet et pourtant je m'y sens chez moi.

Mon nouveau guide, et ceux à plus d'un titre marche devant moi, et rien que cette image est charismatique.

Je ne vois que sa cape recouvrant entièrement son corps, sa faux dans la main droite accompagne chacun de ses pas se plantant dans ce sol avorté de toute vie. Il se dégage de cet être tellement de choses que j'ignore si un jour je pourrais enfin dire que je suis réellement digne de ce qu'il m'a offert en faisant de moi le seul être qui se doit d'apprendre de lui, rien que ça, c'est lourd à porter, serais-je capable de répondre à ses attentes ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens réellement envers lui, tantôt je le déteste, tantôt j'en ai réellement peur et je n'arrive pas à lui donner le qualificatif d'ami surtout là, cela me paraît... inconvenant.

Le respect est peut-être le ressenti dominant chaque sentiment, parce que quoiqu'il se passe entre nous j'ai et aurais toujours une grande humilité devant lui.

Il se stoppe et tout en gardant plusieurs mètres de distance derrière lui je fais de même dans une attente d'élève face à son professeur. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée d'être son disciple, mais la réalité est là.

Il se retourne et je vois bien qu'une décision a été prise.

– Écoute Edward, je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire.

– Vas-y !

– Devenir un Grim Reaper capable de remplir entièrement ses fonctions demande du temps.

– Oui, ça, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le rabâcher !

– Parce que tu crois comprendre le sens de cette phrase, mais il n'en est rien !

– Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y aurait à comprendre de subliminal dans cette phrase !

– Je ne parle pas de semaines ou même d'années, je parle de nombreux siècles Edward.

– Et bien il va falloir le faire en accéléré, parce qu'on a au mieux quelques jours.

– Je sais, mais je n'attends pas non plus que tu sois apte à combattre comme tu l'entends.

Pardon !? Comment ça, il ne veut pas que je me batte, et je fais quoi ? Je cueille des pâquerettes ? J'aimerais pouvoir avoir le doute du sérieux de ses paroles, mais non, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir il est sérieux ! Pourquoi ? L'évidence est pourtant flagrante, je ne vaux rien en tant que Reaper, mais il faut qu'il me laisse une chance, et ça se joue maintenant.

– Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être jamais ton niveau, mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Et puis si tu me crois incapable de remplir un rôle, pourquoi avoir tant risqué pour faire de moi ce que je suis ?

– Pour tourner la loi à notre avantage.

Devant mon incompréhension, il décide de m'exposer sa vision des choses.

Il fait tournoyer son arme devant lui et la lame fend l'air dans un sifflement aigu.

Des ombres apparaissent et bientôt des visages familiers, mais cette scène nous l'avons déjà vécu il y a peu de temps.

Il ne s'est pas contenté de fendre l'air, mais aussi le temps, nous sommes devant chez lui peu de temps avant que le combat avec les Volturi ne commence.

Aro maintient la mère de Bella et s'adresse à Grim.

« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien toi qui as demandé les pouvoirs de Grim Reaper, mais en faisant de toi l'être que tu es, l'équilibre veut que ton âme sœur soit condamnée à des cycles de vies d'humaine ... »

Le plan de Grim devient limpide dans mon esprit.

L'âme sœur d'un Reaper ne peut connaître le repos.

Si je transpose Bella a Renée et Grim à moi nous sommes maintenant soumis aux mêmes règles, ce qui veut dire que l'âme de Bella devrait revenir si…

– Un plan en cas d'échec... voilà ce que je suis !

– C'est toujours mieux qu'une éternité de torture, pour elle.

Je sais qu'il saura trouver les mots pour que je valide son acte, mais je refuse que cela se passe ainsi.

Je ne suis qu'un plan d'échec !

Ça raisonne en moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

– Edward nous sommes seul et Némésis et bien elle….

Depuis le tout début de cette histoire, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à genoux, à faire ce que l'on attend de moi.

Respectueux.

Humble.

Compréhensif.

Obéissant.

Et qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté ? RIEN !

– Edward ?

Un brave petit soldat entretenant l'espoir que tout finirait bien, nourrissant une confiance absolue face à des êtres écrasants de puissances !

Qui étais-je pour me permettre de juger ?

Rien ni personne !

Mais Bella est à moi !

– Edward ?

C'est mon combat !

Et cette vérité balaye tout le reste !

À force d'écouter et d'obéir, ils ont réussi à me faire perdre pied ! J'ai plié !

Qui a tout perdu ?

Moi !

C'est ma femme !

Ma fille !

Ma famille !

– Edward ? Écoute-moi.

– Non !

– Comment ça, non !?

Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais qu'un simple joker, je tolérerais tout, mais certainement pas de me résigner à perdre le combat avant même qu'il ne commence !

– C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Si tu t'imagines que je tolérerais la défaite, tu as tort ! Un jour, tu m'as dit que nous avions tous nos limites, là aussi tu avais tort ! Isabella et l'enfant qu'elle porte sont tout ce qu'il y a d'important à sauver ! Le reste n'est que secondaire ! Yann nous as expliqué très précisément comment tuer une divinité, et crois moi que si le peu d'humanité qui me reste réfute cet extrême, mes mains, elles, ne trembleront pas !

– Je ne te laisserais pas faire, nous nous battons contre un génocide, pas pour en créer un ! Isabella ne voudrait pas...

– Ne parle pas en son nom ! Surtout pour dire des conneries ! Parce que nous savons tous les deux que si la situation était inversée, elle ferait pareil, voir même pire parce qu'elle a une expérience que je n'ai pas ! C'est toi qui l'a dit, elle va toujours plus loin, ne plie pas !

– Elle ne s'en prendrait pas à des innocents !

– Elle non, mais moi je ne suis pas Bella !

– Je sais, mais elle ne te le pardonnera pas.

– Peu importe, je préfère supporter sa haine plutôt que sa mort ! Tu peux en être certain !

Grim m'observe et cherche peut-être une once de doute en moi, mais je sais qu'il n'en trouvera pas !

Je n'ai aucune réelle envie de faire ce que je viens de dire, mais je sais aussi que si c'est le seul moyen et bien je le ferais !

Le sourire qui naît timidement sur les lèvres de Grim devient vite resplendissant, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Qui aurait cru que notre petit Edward avait tout ça en lui ! Mais quelque part, c'est rassurant, il était temps que tu réveilles !

Mais de quoi il parle ?

– Tu ne sens pas que l'atmosphère s'est quelque peu réchauffée ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la température !

D'une main, il me désigne ce qui nous entoure, c'est là où je comprends le sens de ses paroles.

Je suis instantanément hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se joue autour de nous.

Toute la sécheresse de la plaine s'est transformée en lave courante à perte de vue.

C'est violent et rapide, destructeur, et plus je regarde l'ébullition qui emplis les lieux et plus je me sens bien !

Parce que tout ça, c'est moi !

La lave prend naissance à mes pieds, elle dégouline de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur mon objectif principal, qui est d'anéantir Némésis !

Ça explose autour de moi et c'en est jouissif !

Combien de temps ai-je passé à faire hurler toute la colère qui était enfermée au plus profond de moi, je ne sais pas, mais lorsque je cesse Grim m'observe toujours, bras croisé, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

– On va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi finalement ! Comment te sens-tu ?

– Merveilleusement bien !

– Parfait ! Parce que j'en ai plein le dos de t'entendre penser à des conneries, tu n'es pas mon disciple ou un truc dans le genre, tu es Edward, l'âme sœur d'Isabella alors tu arrêtes d'analyser tout et tu agis ! C'est en toi que tu le veuilles ou pas et tu sauras quoi faire en temps voulu comme le prouvent les ravages autour de nous !

– Ça tombe très bien, c'est ce que je comptais faire ! C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

– Nous allons collecter des informations ! En vue de localiser plus précisément Isabella !

Je lui emboîte le pas vers je ne sais quelle destination.

Nous marchons pendant des heures durant lesquels nos échanges ont été rares. Nous ne sommes pas en froid, au-delà du fait que l'endroit serait mal choisi, Grim et moi sommes appelés à collaborer pour un bon moment, alors faire avec les humeurs de l'autre sera inévitable. Une véritable vie de couple.

– Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous arrêtons non loin d'une montagne abrupte, je me demande bien où l'on peut être enfin arrivé, il n'y a rien ici.

– Avant d'aller plus loin, il me faut te prévenir de certaines choses.

– Je t'écoute !

– Le pic que tu vois là délimite l'une de nos frontières, et derrière se trouve Dominationis de Lumine.

– Domination de la lumière !?

– Oui, c'est en ces lieux que Némésis a été vaincu, tu te doutes bien qu'elle déteste au plus haut point cet endroit, mais il fait toute fois partie de l'un des postes avancés dont elle a la responsabilité.

– Nous sommes donc sur terrain ennemi !

– En effet, oui.

– Dois-je comprendre qu'un combat se dessine ?

– Certainement pas de toute façon, la frontière nous y empêche. Ici, il n'existe pas de murailles pour représenter une frontière, leurs terres sont consacrées et les nôtres sont damnées, tous simplement.

– Et cela suffit pour que tout le monde reste chez soi ?

– Oui, parce qu'à la seconde où tu mets un pied sur le terrain qui ne t'est pas rattaché, tu es démunie de la totalité de tes pouvoirs. Alors dans l'absolu on peut entrer, par contre en sortir ça c'est une tout autre histoire, les gardes ne sont pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de se divertir sur un démon, c'est leur travail et crois moi, ils adorent ça.

En effet, ça suffit amplement pour que chacun n'empiète pas sur le terrain de l'autre, par contre quelque chose me pose problème.

– Alors dans ce cas, comment fait Yann ? Je veux dire, c'est un démon malgré ça, il se balade comme bon lui semble.

– Ha ! Yann et ses mystères, mais en effet, c'est très précisément l'une des raisons pour lesquels nous sommes là, moi aussi ça m'intrigue.

– L'une des raisons ? Quels sont les autres ?

– Une chose a la fois si tu veux bien. Nous allons vite être accueillis par les gardes.

– Dangereux ?

– Les gardes ? Non. Isabella dit qu'ils ne sont qu'une bande de trous du cul prétentieux et elle n'a pas tort, par contre ne dis rien, sauf en cas de question directe. Ne mens pas, ils ont tous le don de vision de vérité, il est difficile de les duper.

– En gros je baisse la tête et je ferme ma gueule ! Tu me diras, je possède déjà une certaine expérience, ça ne devrait pas trop poser problème !

– Je sais que, non seulement tu as une furieuse envie de les voir tous à terre et que tes nouveaux pouvoirs sont grisant, mais si tu le veux bien je n'ai aucune envie de t'exposer pour le moment.

– Si les chefs de clan sont au courant, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'eux ne le sont pas.

– Allons voir ça par nous même, on sera vite fixé et si ça tourne mal on partira.

– Ils vont nous laisser faire ?

– À moins de venir sur nos terres oui, et vois-tu je ne pense pas qu'ils s'amuseront à ça avec moi dans l'équation.

Après avoir franchi la montagne abrupte qui s'élevait devant nous, je dois dire que le décor qui s'étend à nos pieds est à couper le souffle.

Tout respire le conte de fées.

Un immense château d'un blanc pur, des jardinières aux fenêtres où il paraîtrait normal d'apercevoir une belle princesse. Les jardins entourant le château sont luxuriants et entretenus à la perfection, des centaines d'arbres, de fleurs différentes, les parfums que la brise légère nous envoie séduiraient n'importe qui.

– C'est magnifique !

– Illusoire, apprends à regarder mieux que ça !

Transporter par la douceur des lieux la voix dure de Grim me refroidit, une illusion ? Que veut-il dire par là ? J'observe l'ensemble de la scène, rien ne laisse supposer que cela est autre chose qu'il y paraît !

– Aller viens, je t'apprendrais à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez plus tard ! Ne franchis pas la quatrième marche, sous aucun prétexte !

– C'est la frontière ?

– À ton avis !

Il est agacé par mon incompétence et moi aussi par ailleurs, si je n'apprends pas très vite il est certain que je ne servirais à rien ! Dans la dernière centaine de mètres qui nous reste à parcourir, il se stoppe et par un geste purement machinal, il tend le bras devant moi pour arrêter ma propre progression, ce simple geste me montre qu'il n'est pas agacé, il est nerveux ! Il a raison, il faut que j'arrête de voir les choses au premier plan ! Nous sommes sur terrain ennemi et il est affublé d'un apprenti à peine fichu de faire ce qu'on lui demande, il y a de quoi à ne pas être rassuré. Il finit par scruter les alentours qui sont apparemment calmes, peut être un peu trop !

– Oui beaucoup trop, en règle générale ça grouille de vie ici ! Et là il n'y a pas un chat ! Même pas la garde !

– Un piège pour nous forcer à entrer !

– Oui, ça se pourrait, mais cela impliquerait qu'il fût au courant de notre arrivée et jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes même toi tu ne savais pas que l'on venait ici, et puis il faudrait être con pour entrer !

Un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre, une vitre peut-être, par automatisme nos regards se dirigent dans la direction d'où est venu le bruit. Une petite ombre se faufile, et j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu.

J'avance d'un pas sous le regard désapprobateur de Grim, mais j'ai déjà repéré les marches, la quatrième étant la limite donc je sais où je dois aller ou pas !

– GOLIT !

Rien, bien évidemment.

– GOLIT ! Je sais que c'est toi, je t'ai vu ! Viens ici, on ne te fera pas de mal, tu as ma parole !

Je tourne la tête vers Grim, il doit le connaître, il m'observe, les bras croisés un air vaguement moqueur dans les yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Tu permets ? On te fera pas de mal… et puis quoi encore !

Je lui laisse ma place, après tout s'il fait mieux ! Il s'avance à son tour et en me regardant dans les yeux il effectue à son tour sa demande.

– GOLIT AUX PIEDS !

Et voilà l'apprenti, apprend ta leçon ! Tu ne demandes rien, tu exiges ! J'ignore si un jour j'aurais son aisance, mais je suis obligé d'admettre que c'est plus efficace puisque le petit démon approche prudemment de nous. Il est en haut des marches et une par une les descend en prenant le temps de s'arrêter pour nous observer, nous et nos gestes. Une fois arrivé en bas, et automatiquement à nos pieds le petit démon s'aplatit devant Grim !

– Maître ! Golit est heureux de revoir le maître !

– Hum ! Où sont les autres ? Les célestes ?

– Golit ne sait pas maître.

La main de Grim est rapide et elle enserre la gorge du petit démon que l'on pourrait croire en train de convulser tellement Golit tremble de peur.

La voix de Grim est calme, posée et prometteuse de bien des choses, Golit le sait si j'en crois la terreur qui agrandit ses yeux.

– Golit, tu sais que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, mais je suis disposé à prendre quelques heures pour m'occuper de toi de manière à ce que tu puisses partager avec nous ce que tu sais et va savoir, je pourrais continuer à m'amuser après que tu m'as tout dit.

– Non ! Golit parle ! Golit veut parler ! Golit dit tout au maître !

– Alors, parle !

Il relâche Golit qui s'écrase par terre et se recroqueville à mes pieds en quête d'une protection !

Je ne suis pas Grim, et ses méthodes ne sont pas les miennes !

Je m'accroupis et me met au niveau de Golit qui ne quitte pas des yeux Grim, en tournant la tête il me voit près de lui et dans ses grands yeux lui dévorant son visage, je peux y voire une sorte de dévotion pour… moi !?

– Le petit maître gentil avec Golit ! Golit veut être gentil avec le petit maître !

– Alors, aide-moi, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ici !

Je vois en arrière-plan Grim qui s'impatiente en croisant les bras et j'entends le soupir qui laisse volontairement échapper ce qui fait trembler Golit.

– Golit, personne ne te fera le moindre mal ! C'est moi qui te le promets.

Au moment où mes paroles résonnent j'ai le droit à deux sons de cloche parfaitement opposés, un Golit s'écrasant devant moi pour me remercier et un Grim levant les yeux au ciel et ouvrant les bras exaspérés devant ma compassion face au petit démon, mais moi je n'oublie pas que sans lui, je ne m'en serais probablement pas sorti avec Grim qui flanché durant la réunion, alors oui, il a peut être était engagé pour m'aider, mais il l'a fait !

– Merci, mon petit maître, merci ! Golit va vous montrer, venez !

Tel un enfant existé de partager un grand secret, il nous invite à le suivre !

– Edward, tu ne comptes pas sérieusement faire confiance à un démon qui veut te faire entrer sur une terre consacrée ?

– Si ! Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne sens rien de néfaste en Golit et c'est toi qui m'as dit de me faire confiance, alors moi j'y vais ! Je ne te force pas à me suivre !

Je suis Golit qui s'assure régulièrement que je suis toujours derrière lui et bien qu'il ne soit en rien d'accord avec mes actions je sens la présence de Grim dans mon dos !

– Tu as changé d'avis !

– Non ! Mais si je te laisse te faire tuer sans rien faire et que par miracle j'arrive quand même à sauver Isabella, c'est elle qui aura ma peau ! C'est du suicide de venir ici, je tiens à te le signaler on est beaucoup trop… vulnérable.

– Parle pour toi ! Moi depuis le tout début de toute cette affaire j'ai l'habitude de me démerder sans super pouvoir, un peu plus ou un peu moins !

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, mais il s'abstient ! Je lui ai cloué le bec, c'est encore une première, par contre celle-ci je pense que j'arriverais à mi faire assez facilement !

Les rues sont bel et bien désertes, c'est étrange, j'ai la sensation de me promener dans un décor d'une maison de poupées. Nous arrivons à l'entrée du château et a ma grande surprise si moi je m'arrête Grim lui continu d'un pas très décidé.

– Maintenant que l'on est entré on voit ce qu'il veut nous montrer et on s'en va, je n'ai aucune envie de faire du tourisme !

Grim nerveux, ce n'est pas de la tarte, mais il est quand même là ! La salle du trône est tout aussi impressionnante que celle de Grim, immense, mais d'une clarté absolue, des vitraux aux mille couleurs diffusent une lumière délicatement colorée, mais l'odeur contrecarre avec tout cette douceur, du sang !

Des centaines de cadavres gisent au centre de la salle, démembré, éventrés, hommes femmes enfants, je n'arrive pas a le croire, comment cela est possible, ici où tout n'est que douceur ?

– Illusion ! Tout ici est rassurant, c'est trompeur et eux se sont fait tromper apparemment !

La voix détacher de Grim est juste… lui !

– Qui a pu faire un tel massacre ici ! Je veux dire cela ne peu pas être un démon !

– Ça, c'est un fait ! Et qui crois-tu que cela puisse être ?

– Némésis ?

– Elle-même ! Du moins, elle est forcément au courant ! On est ici chez elle, et ce n'est pas bon du tout ! On peut partir maintenant ?

– Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle arrive ? Au moins, nous pourrions l'affronter et ça serait réglé !

– Oui bien évidemment, sur son propre terrain ! Mais non, c'est pas elle qui va nous ennuyer en premier, je n'ai peut être pas mes super pouvoir comme tu dis, mais il n'en reste pas que j'ai l'ouïe fine et si je ne m'abuse des cavaliers approchent et je pense que l'on devrait pas s'attarder dans le coin !

– Ce n'est pas nous !

– Oui et tu comptes leur dire quoi ? Que c'est Némésis et que nous sommes de pauvres âmes innocentes, que l'on passés par hasard et que l'on a vu de la lumière ! Arrête d'être con cinq minutes !

– OK on s'en va !

– Voilà une idée ingénieuse !

Nous nous retournons d'un même geste, mais Grim se stoppe et retourne auprès des cadavres.

– Tu fais quoi là ?

Il ne répond pas et commence à bouger quelques corps, il cherche quelque chose !

– Tu fais quoi Grim ?

– Je regarde quelque chose !

Non ! Sans rire !

– On est pressé là ! Tu cherches quoi ?

– Du sang !

– heu… ce n'est peut-être pas le moment !

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter d'être con ?

Je pourrais presque voir les rouages de son esprit tourné à plein régime, il est là en plein centre des cadavres palpant plusieurs corps sentant leur sang se mobilisant pour réfléchir.

– Grim !

– Golit fait nous sortir de là !

Le petit démon resté dans l'entrée se met à humer l'air comme s'il cherchait quelque fumet qu'il soit et d'un seul coup se précipite sur un mur cachant une entrée dissimulée.

Cette fois-ci Grim suis le mouvement, nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs, des voix résonnent derrière nous, des hurlements, une femme, je me fige si c'était… la main de Grim m'attrape le bras et me ramène à leur hauteur et cadence.

– Si c'était Némésis !

– Non !

C'est clair net et sans détour, pas de discussion, trois mots qui me donnent une suite d'ordre à suivre ! Tais-toi ! Marche ! Et vite !

J'observe Golit, il sent les chemins à suivre, c'est son don… mais c'est un démon, les démons n'ont pas de pouvoir ici !

– Comment Golit fait pour…

– C'est un céleste !

QUOI !

– Avance !

– C'est un céleste ! mais…

– Son maître avait exigé une vierge blonde, elle fut châtain, haute trahison ! Fin de l'histoire !

– Mais c'est…

– Comme ça ! Avance !

J'encaisse l'info, avec pas mal de mal je dois l'avouer, mais malgré tous j'écoute Grim et continue à suivre le rythme. Golit nous sort en quelques minutes du château et en regardant plus précisément il nous a carrément ramenés sur terre damnée.

Le sourire de Grim est éclatant, il lève la main et une énorme boule de feu y naît, le projectile fond sur un rocher qui explose sous le regard appréciateur de Grim.

– Ha ! Et bien, ça va mieux !

– Grim ?

– Quoi ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être fan d'être déposséder de mes pouvoirs !

– Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu m'as bien dit avant que l'on arrive, que chacun restés chez soi grâce aux frontières consacrées et tout le tralala ?

– Heu oui, pourquoi ?

– OK ! Donc, il n'y a que moi que ça surprend qu'il existe des sous terrains reliant les deux mondes ? Je veux dire, pour quoi faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, des amants peut être, lui démon, elle céleste, un amour impossible…

– Grim, j'arrête d'être con, si tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un con !

– Promis ?

Je savais que Grim était difficile à suivre, Bella me l'avait déjà dit, mais je ne l'imaginais pas si… changeant, les sautes d'humeur étant une caractéristique très prononcée chez lui, et je ne suis pas certain de ne pas préférer le Grim nerveux au Grim euphorique !

– Je te l'ai dit ! C'est mon dernier repas qui fait ça, il faut que ça se diffuse un peu !

– Et il faut compter combien de temps !

– Quelques semaines !

– Quelques .. Putain de merde ! Bon ce tunnel ! Pourquoi il est là !?

– Marché noir ! Eh oui que veux tu, la corruption est partout ! C'est une honte !

– OK, et dans la salle, tu cherchais quoi ?

– Du sang !

– Grim !

– Tu ne veux pas le savoir !

– Si ! Je te demande de… non, j'exige de savoir ! Toute cette affaire me concerne et je veux tout savoir !

Il me jauge, m'étudie et avec un flottement de sourire sur les lèvres il me répond.

– Il y avait le sang de tout le monde sauf celui des enfants ! Voilà tu es content !

Là, ça devient glauque et je ne suis plus trop certain de vouloir savoir !

– Je te l'avais dit !

– Et que ferait Némésis avec du sang d'enfant ?

– Du ragoût de bébé !

– C'est loin d'être drôle !

– Alors mon cher ami vampire, tu ne devrais pas être sans savoir que plus la victime est jeune et plus son sang est pur ! Surtout celui des célestes !

– Il est vrai que je ne tus pas les enfants désolés ! Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

– Disons que Némésis ne connaît peut-être pas la verveine, et tout comme toi elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le bébé ! On y va ?

Il me dit ça comme s'il s'agissait du temps qu'il faisait et commence à s'éloigner, moi je suis tout simplement tétanisé par ses paroles ! Némésis ordonne des massacres pour… Grim avait raison, je n'aurais pas voulu le savoir !

À mes pieds Golit me regarde intensément et finit par s'asseoir en attente de ma prochaine réaction.

Golit, un céleste condamné par caprice d'un dieu !

C'est quoi ce monde de dingue !?

Est-ce les événements ou encore que le fait que pour moi, l'injustice de son cas est flagrante, mais ma main va sur la tête de Golit et je lui caresse le haut du crâne comme je le ferais à tout animal domestique affectueux, est-ce mal ?

Les yeux larmoyants de Golit face à mon geste me disent que non, mais ai-je vraiment l'étoffe d'un maître ? Le sien peut-être, drôle de maître, pour un petit démon bizarre.

– Aller on y va, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble la joie pure ?

Oui, et les yeux de Golit en sont remplis, il me précède en virevoltant devant moi, et son comportement m'arrache un sourire. Un démon peut être heureux, un Grim peut aimer, une déesse dite de justice peut massacré sans vergogne, un dieu qui condamne par caprice, le bien et le mal ne sont que des notions en réalité il ne s'agit que deux mondes qui s'oppose dans une guerre éternelle.

Je me retourne pour voir que le château de princesse qui s'éloigne, mais je n'oublie pas les victimes gisant à l'intérieur, des ennemis, peut-être, mais des victimes quand même. Les plus démunies sont bien souvent les premières à payer en temps de guerre, et nous y sommes bel et bien, en guerre.

C'est là où je me rends compte que tout ceci dépasse moi et Bella, oui dans l'idéal… mais cela va au-delà de ça, nous avons la responsabilité d'arrêter Némésis et pour reprendre les paroles de ma belle, coûte que coûte !

Je me rends compte que Bella l'avait bien compris et ça depuis le début, alors que moi je flottais dans la douce ignorance qu'évidement nous allions nous en sortir, qu'il fallait y croire, elle, elle savait que sa mort aurait étouffé les projets de Némésis dans l'œuf ! J'avais dit qu'elle était lâche ! Alors qu'il faut un courage inimaginable pour être capable d'avoir une telle dévotion pour la race humaine, parce qu'elle n'a jamais pensé au singulier, elle a toujours su faire partie d'un tout et que c'est ce tout qui compte et rien d'autre !

Comment fait elle face avec un poids pareil sur les épaules, je pensais la soutenir, connerie, moi je n'ai vu qu'elle, sa vie, notre fille, la bridant au maximum pour… la protéger, Grim a raison, je suis con ! Je ferais tout pour les sauver, mais bien que cela me fasse un mal de chien de me l'avouer la priorité c'est d'anéantir Némésis et rien d'autre !

Une main tombe sur mon épaule et en me retournant je vois Grim qui évidemment a suivi le cours de mes pensées.

– Ça fait mal Grim !

– Je sais ! Mais même si nous avons conscience tous les deux que nous ne gagnerons pas sur tous les tableaux on lui doit ! On n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras !

– Je ne les baisserais pas !

– Aller vient, on a encore quelques cartes dans notre manche !

Perdu dans mes propres réflexions, je le suis machinalement ne posant aucune question, j'ai bien le temps d'apprendre les secrets de notre environnement.

Bella m'a dit que j'avais toutes les clefs en main, ça me parle, j'ai la sensation d'avoir tout en face de moi et d'être incapable de mettre les choses dans le bon ordre.

– Nous sommes arrivés !

Arrivé !

Un bordel ! Voilà dans quoi nous sommes arrivés !

Une sorte d'auberge glauque, sale à souhait où s'entassent des dizaines de corps, certains morts d'ailleurs et d'autres en plein milieu d'actions dignes du lieu !

Je préfère conserver les yeux sur ce qui devrait ressembler à de la décoration, les démons en plein accouplement ne sont pas vraiment un spectacle sur lequel je souhaite en savoir plus !

En faisant machinalement l'inventaire de ce qui nous entoure, je constate que certaines choses n'ont absolument rien à faire ici ! Au milieu de crânes et de gobelets emplis de sang, des pièces d'armure étincelante gisent au sol, plastrons ou encore épées laissés pour compte par leur propriétaire.

Un casque roule jusqu'à mes pieds et sans vraiment y prêter attention je pose le pied dessus en but de le pousser, chose qui ne plaît apparemment pas au propriétaire.

– Tu as un problème gamin !

C'est une maladie ici les sobriquets ! À défaut de répliquer, j'observe celui qui m'avait adressé la parole. Grand, blond, les yeux d'un bleu perçant, propre, pour sur qu'il n'a en théorie rien n'a foutre ici !

– Non, il n'a aucun problème, il est juste un peu perdu !

C'est Grim qui avait répondu me saisissant le bras et m'entraînant dans une salle annexe.

– Évite de chercher des ennuis aux gardes, même ivres, ce sont des chieurs !

– pourquoi il est démuni de pouvoirs ?

– Il fait partie des fournisseurs de l'établissement, beaucoup de démons ici lui doivent certains services si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– On est où là ? On n'a rien à foutre ici nous non plus !

– Tu vois tout en monochrome Edward ! Pour toi tout est blanc ou noir, et bien c'est rarement le cas, surtout ici !

– Et ici c'est quoi ?

– Il y a de nombreuses choses que contient l'enfer qui est totalement absent de l'autre côté et nos femelles ont très bonne réputation.

– Un bar à pute pour soldat !

– On peut résumer ça comme ça ! Mais en réalité, c'est une façade. Réfléchie trois secondes, deux mondes en totale opposition il est normal que certains petits malins aient mis en place un marché parallèle.

– Mais je croyais que le monde d'en haut possédait tout ce que l'on peut convoiter au monde !

– Mais oui bien sûr ! Et où as-tu été pécher de pareilles âneries ? Dans les bouquins écrits par l'homme dictés par les vainqueurs ? Tu parles d'info fiable ! Bon il est vrai qu'ils possèdent bien plus que nous en règle générale, mais ça ne les empêchent pas de convoiter certaines choses qui nous sont propres.

– Le marché noir ! Mais ce n'est pas interdit ce genre de truc ?

– Par qui ? Les dieux ? Ils ont autre chose à s'occuper que les mœurs de leurs saints soldats.

Nous arrivons à destination, ce qui veut dire une chambre actuellement occuper par plusieurs femelles tout à leur affaire sur un démon.

Lorsque je dis une chambre c'est plutôt une sorte de salle de bal où est situé un lit digne de l'endroit, la salle à elle seule comporte cinq cheminées ainsi qu'une quarantaine de bibliothèques surchargées, chose étonnante en vue du lieu !

La dizaine de filles prêtant toute leur attention au monstre allongé sous elles, ont largement de quoi faire vu l'énormité du bestiau. Je ne le vois pas en son entier puisque rien que pour voir le bout de son pied je suis forcé de lever la tête, c'est quoi encore ça !? Hulk ?

Les grognements du démon surpassent de loin le gloussement des filles massant et embrassant sa peau d'un rouge foncé.

L'une des deux ailes noires d'une envergure gigantesque se déplie et sans y prêter aucune attention le démon la fait fendre sur l'une ses amantes.

La fille se retrouve plaquée contre un mur avec la gorge prise en étau par la pointe de l'aile qui se termine par une sorte de gueule.

Elle n'a d'autre choix que de voir et sentir les mâchoires lui broyer la gorge et la vider de son sang que nous voyons couler en transparence par les membranes de l'aile.

Une fois asséché, le corps sans vie est relâché, il tombe bruyamment sur le sol ce qui ne perturbe aucunement les autres.

Grim qui paraît plus lassé par le spectacle qu'autre chose se racle la gorge, et ce simple bruit attire l'attention de tous, même celle du démon.

D'un même mouvement, toutes les filles se mettent à courir pour sortir de la chambre sans demander leur reste, seulement deux d'entre elles ont la présence d'esprit de ramasser le corps de leur… amie.

Grim prend place sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes mises à disposition, pour ce qui me concerne, je préfère rester près de la sortie.

– Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici !

Le démon ne dit rien se contentant de regarder Grim et avec un long soupir qui fait trembler les murs et d'un mouvement paresseux, il se relève.

Dans le déplacement du géant, ce sont ses ailes qui disparaissent en premier et bientôt un corps que l'on pourrait facilement prendre pour humain se dessine, mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné en reconnaissant son visage ?

Yann !

Il attrape négligemment un drap pour couvrir sa nudité et se sert un verre.

– Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus. Edward, je vois avec plaisir que tu t'en es sorti avec brio de ta meute de démons ! Te servir de ta petite amie pour avoir le dernier mot, c'est quand même pas très chevaleresque, ne trouves tu pas ?

– Je te pensais auprès de Bella afin de la protéger et je te retrouve dans un bar à pute !

– Ho, mais je vois que notre jeune apprenti prend du poil de bête ! C'est très bien ! Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

C'est au tour de Grim de se servir un verre et je vois dans son inaction envers Yann qu'il me laisse mener la danse.

« Ton instinct est fiable » est la seule directive que je reçois de Grim, je prends donc la parole.

– Grim dit que tu nous attendais !

– Et vous voilà !

– Où est Bella ?

– Ça devient lassant comme question, elle est en sécurité, d'ailleurs il me semble que tu possèdes sa sphère, consulte-la, et tu verras !

Je fais très précisément ce qu'il me demande et je peux constater que Bella est toujours là les yeux dans le vague une main caressant doucement son ventre.

La première fois le soulagement de pouvoir la voir était tel que je n'ai vu que ça, son calme avait aussi rassuré Grim, elle va bien, mais que Yann me dise lui même de regarder, là, ça m'alerte !

– Tu vois, elle va bien !

Je regarde la sphère, que vois-je ?

Bella ?

Non, juste son corps, ses yeux sont… vides !

Yann qui était si sûr de lui comprend que j'ai vu la faille.

J'ai un gros avantage sur lui, car contrairement à lui, je suis constamment sur mes gardes lorsqu'il est présent, pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un apprenti, il est temps qu'il comprenne à son tour que la donne a changé.

Je pressens mes nouveaux pouvoirs prêts à prendre le relais, savoir que Bella n'est certainement pas là où il s'évertue de nous le faire croire me fait perdre la seule chose qui puisse m'apaiser, mais ce n'est pas le moment de perdre pied, il a des informations que nous ne possédons pas.

Il ne suffit pas de vouloir faire taire cette puissance intérieure pour la brider, alors faute de posséder la maîtrise suffisante pour l'occulter, je décide de lui offrir une fonction, me protéger des dons de Yann et en particulier celui de télépathie.

Je le vois tourner la tête vers Grim qui avec un demi-sourire lui dit une chose que je ne fatigue pas à écouter.

Je n'imaginais pas que de diriger mes pouvoirs serait si complexe, aussi essayer de retenir un ras de marée avec une feuille de soie.

Je me concentre sur Bella qui a dû le subir si longtemps, c'est à moi maintenant de prouver à Yann, mais aussi à Grim que malgré mon inexpérience j'ai ma place dans le combat.

Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis piégé moi même, car si j'arrête, à compter que j'y arrive, je prouve à Yann que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit pour Bella, mais si je laisse parler cette force et bien je ne suis vraiment certain qu'ensuite il ai envie de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

Ça monte en moi et plus ça prend de l'ampleur plus je suis convaincu que je ne serais pas capable de le contenir. Ça submerge tout et c'est si violent que si je ne trouve pas une parade rapidement c'est la raison que je vais perdre.

Grim me l'avait dit, il est plus facile de succomber à la noirceur que de l'assujettir.

Je comprends mieux, tout à l'heure j'avais laissé parler ma colère, c'était facile, il me suffisait de laisser-faire, mais la qu'il faille la retenir et la diriger c'est autre chose.

Mes pouvoirs deviennent impériaux et ils exigent une libération immédiate !

J'ai beau lutter la noirceur m'envahit tout comme la panique, ce qui intensifie d'autant plus le ras de marée.

La voix de Grim se fait entendre dans le tumulte qui se joue en moi.

« Fais les choses dans l'ordre, si tu veux être capable de te comporter en Grim Reaper sers toi en priorité de ta vision de Grim » Yann est amusé, je le vois croisé les mains fin prêt a jouer les cobayes sachant pertinemment qu'il ne craint rien face a moi qui peine a rester debout.

« Concentre toi sur lui et vois au-delà de ce qui te montre » j'exécute méticuleusement les conseils de mon mentor et le corps de Yann ne devient qu'un calque, je peux très facilement discerner en son dos le démon qu'il est, je vois distinctement ses pouvoirs tous d'une couleur différente qui tels des serpents son près a bondir sur moi.

Si la cape noir ébène qui vient d'apparaître alourdit mes épaules, elle allège la pression que mes pouvoirs exercent en moi me permettant de garder le cap sur mon esprit.

Seule une brûlure intense se fait ressentir au creux de ma main droite, une douleur telle qu'il m'est impossible de l'ignorer.

Mon instinct me hurle de libérer ce qui ne demande qu'à naître, c'en est si violent que cela devient obsessionnel alors je plis à mon propre besoin.

En vue de la force de la brûlure, je ne suis pas surpris de voir de la lave s'écouler de la paume de ma main, c'est le visage de Yann et de Grim qui m'alerte sur ce qui est en train de se passer.

Car si les yeux de mon professeur sont admiratifs, dans ceux de Yann naît le doute.

La coulée en fusion qui prend naissance dans ma main n'est pas violente, elle n'explose pas, non, dans une infinie lenteur le magma s'écoule au sol pour se stopper à la rencontre de ce dernier, il remonte aussi doucement qu'il était descendu, repasse dans le creux de ma paume, mais au lieu de s'y arrêter il continu son chemin ignorant la loi de la gravité jusqu'au niveau de mes yeux.

La paume toujours ouverte toute mon attention est fixée sur le bâton de feux qui est naît de moi.

Je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils de Grim.

Je n'ai pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour répondre à cette invitation.

Je referme ma main sur le bâton de feu, comme pour montrer mon accord à cette fusion qui se devait d'être, et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis toujours.

Tout devient clair.

Le côté noir de mon âme qui depuis toujours sommeil en moi, se détache de moi comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

« Tu as toujours tout eu »

Oui, Grim avait raison, c'était là en moi, depuis toujours.

Après avoir passé des années à emmurer cette partie de moi pour la faire taire je me sens vide lorsqu'elle s'extirpe de moi pour serpenter le long de mon bras attiré par l'arme dans ma main.

Au bout du simple bâton apparaît une faux!

La mienne !

Yann en reste sans voix, je discerne très clairement le flux de mes pensées se diriger vers le démon qui par ce biais a pu être le spectateur de tout ce qui vient de se jouer, c'en est assez ! Pour la première fois, je me sers de cette arme qui est un morceau de moi même, je fends ce flux mettant un terme à l'accès que Yann peut avoir sur mes songes.

Il m'est aussi aisé de me servir de mon arme que de ma propre main.

Yann n'a pas le temps de le voir venir que l'intérieur de la lame lui atterrit sur la nuque.

Je l'attire à moi l'attrapant au col par ma main libre.

– où ? Est. Bella ?

Il répond directement!

Il ne cherche plus à faire comme s'il maîtrisait la situation.

– Chez Chronos.

Évidemment, cela ne me parle pas, mais la réaction de Grim, elle, est limpide, car si Yann pouvait sentir la froideur de ma lame dans sur la nuque il peut également maintenant sentir celle de Grim sur sa gorge.

Le démon pris au piège entre deux Reaper, la gorge en étau entre nos deux faux il n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de subir notre interrogatoire.

– Que fait telle chez Chronos ?

– Dans quel camp es-tu ?

– Quels sont les plans de Némésis ?

– Et si tu nous disais tout ce que tu sais ?

Les yeux du démon passant de l'un à l'autre il finit par répondre.

– Avec grand plaisir ! On s'assoit ?


	41. Au pied du mur

Je ne sais pas si il reste du monde, mais je tiens a m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour poster des chapitres, disons que tout concilier n'est pas chose toujours aisé. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

CHAPITRE 41

L'interrogatoire avait été court, il s'était vite mis à table, et bien que je reste des plus sceptique en son sujet il n'en reste pas moins que ses explications avaient fait le lien entre toutes les choses illogique qui ponctue les faits et gestes de la déesse.

Il avoua brièvement que l'enlèvement de Bella avait trois causes majeures.

Calmer la déesse en premier lieu ainsi qu'asseoir sa propre position auprès d'elle afin d'endormir ses soupçons avait-il trouvé bon de nous de préciser, mais le pire restait à venir.

Le but primaire de Yann avait été d'isoler Isabella afin de lui faire subir ce qui à ses yeux était notre seule chance. À la seconde même où les mots « dissociation de l'âme et du corps » ont été prononcés, la colère de Grim explosa, il se précipita sur Yann et entraîné par sa rage le fit disparaître avec lui dans un lieu que j'imagine loin des regards indiscrets.

Laissé en arrière, je suis rentré dans le monde des hommes et plus exactement auprès des miens.

Je sais devoir aller à leur rencontre, mais isolé par la nuit, la solitude que m'offre le toit me permet de réfléchir et d'imaginer une fin à ce tunnel qu'est devenu nos vies à tous depuis des semaines, pour les plus chanceux.

La lune n'a jamais été si lumineuse et aussi grosse, à croire qu'elle-même veut nous dire quelque chose, adieux peut-être.

Baigné dans cette douce lumière, l'ombre de Grim s'étend sur quasiment tout le toit de sa propre demeure faisant fuir les quelques corbeaux dans un croassement lugubre.

– Je me doutais bien te retrouver là.

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à l'arrête du toit et balaye des yeux les alentour.

– C'est pour demain.

Voilà, plus besoin de se poser de questions, reste maintenant a savoir comment va se terminer cette journée.

Il finit par s'asseoir auprès de moi et je sais qu'il est disposé à parler, mais par où commencer ?

– tu sais exactement où elle est n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas aller la chercher ?

– On ne s'approche pas du monde Chronos aussi aisément.

– Le monde Chronos ?

– Chronos n'est pas n'importe qui, la description qu'en fait les humains est bien pâle comparativement à la réalité, car en vérité tant de cruauté est difficilement imaginable, mais je ne te ferais pas cours aujourd'hui, l'expérience te l'apprendra mieux que moi. Ce que nous, les initiés, appelons le monde de Chronos est un endroit unique en sa complexité. C'est ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de trou noir dans les enfers, une parenthèse où les lois les plus basiques sont défiées par celui qui fut le plus grand de tous, par exemple le temps, il n'a pas le même impact là bas. Yann a pris cette décision draconienne en vue de la préparer pour le combat final et bien que j'en désapprouve totalement la manière il est certain que l'idée en elle-même n'est pas dénuer de sens, mais il ne l'aurait pas enlevé, jamais je n'aurais donné mon consentement pour cela.

– Cela fait quatre mois deux jours et huit heures qu'elle a été enlevée, si le temps n'a pas le même impacte pour elle, depuis combien de temps est elle seule ?

Le soupir confirme bien mes craintes, il aurait préféré garder cela pour lui.

– Quatre mois ici font un équivalent de plus ou moins quarante ans chez Chronos.

Voilà le genre de détail que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, Grim ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, il reprend.

– Yann a un don qu'il a mis à profit pour ce tour de force. La dissociation de l'âme et du corps, est quelque chose qui lui coûte énormément d'énergie, ce qui explique qu'il est insufflé du fluide démoniaque au cœur des tiens, non pas pour les manipuler comme je l'avais pensé en premier temps, mais plutôt pour pouvoir piocher une énergie vitale indispensable pour faire ce qu'il avait dessein de faire et en plus, de donner le change devant un être tel que la déesse.

– à croire que tu l'admires.

– Lui non, mais sa performance, oui. Dissocier une âme comme celle d'Isabella de son corps, faire en sorte d'animer ce dernier suffisamment en automatismes pour que nul ne se rende compte qu'il s'agit d'une enveloppe vide sans oublier le besoin vital que le bébé a, déjouer les gardes, les soupçons et réussir haut la main toutes les épreuves que la déesse lui a mit sur le chemin en les transformant en atout pour le combat final demande un doigter très délicat Edward, tu te dois de lui accorder au moins ceci.

– Isabella est donc bel et bien auprès de la déesse alors, enfin son corps.

– Oui.

– Que ce passe t'il chez Chronos ? Enfin, que lui auras t'il apprit que tu ne pouvais faire ?

L'éclair de douleur qui passe sur le visage de Grim d'habitude si imperturbable me fait craindre le pire.

– Chronos en lui-même rien. Il y a fort à penser qu'elle ne l'aura même pas rencontré, c'est son monde qui a tout fait. Il existe, du moins a existé dans des temps ancestraux, des créatures si féroces et incontrôlables, qu'il avait été convenu par les deux parties qu'aucun de nous ne prendrait la responsabilité d'enfermer dans quelques geôles ces dits c'est dit monstre. Le monde Chronos est un purgatoire fait sur mesure pour eux, je te l'ai décrit tel un trou noir, mais vois le comme une sorte de sphère parfaite, un cercle, car à sa conception aucune sortie n'a été prévue.

La nouvelle me gifle de plein fouet, debout les mains sur les épaules de Grim je n'ai besoin d'aucune parole pour qu'il comprenne l'exigence que j'ai.

– Calme-toi, elle sortira.

– Comment ? S'il n'y a pas de sortie ! ! et puis comment il a pu l'y faire entrer !

– Parce que bien que tu la voies comme un petit être fragile, je peux t'assurer que son âme a la force nécessaire pour y trouver sa place là-bas et que crois-tu qu'elle a fait de son temps ? Nulle sortie n'a été prévue, oui, c'est vrai, mais à la seconde où ce purgatoire n'aura plus raison d'être elle réintégrera son corps !

– Tu veux dire que…

– Oui Edward, un par un, elle doit les traquer et à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit très certainement pourchasser les survivants. Fais lui confiance, si quelqu'un est capable de sortir de là dedans, c'est elle ! Sa faiblesse humaine, elle l'a délaissé avec son enveloppe charnelle, elle n'est qu'énergie là bas, et lorsque tu pourras la voir avec tes yeux de Grim Reaper et qu'enfin tu verras réellement au-delà de son corps, tu comprendras que tu n'as nulle crainte à avoir.

– L'imaginer seule face à ces monstres ...

– Moi j'imagine parfaitement, et ils ne doivent pas faire les malins, enfin ceux qui restent du moins.

– Que tu valides les actions de Yann comme ça, sans plus en demander ou bien te questionner, me force à être méfiant, il n'en serait pas à son premier coup !

– Les tours de passe-passe de Yann n'ont aucun effet sur moi, alors mes paroles viennent de moi et uniquement de moi ! Et puis ça fait bien longtemps que je me pose des questions sur Yann et surtout le véritable rôle qu'il a joué dans tout cela, son explication tient bien mieux la route que toutes nos théories de toute façon.

– Ça n'en fait pas la vérité, et puis pourquoi fait il tout ça ? Quel est son intérêt réel ! Il a été bien trop évasif à ce sujet.

– Oui, peut être, mais bien que je te rejoigne sur ce point je te signale que le fait de nous passer sous silence ses motivations n'en font pas forcément des choses néfastes.

– Bella aurait très certainement eu les mêmes mots.

Le demi-sourire que m'offre Grim m'indique qu'il vient d'entendre exactement ce qu'il voulait.

– Donc si je comprends bien à compter que Bella lui offre sa confiance sans condition nous lui concédons la présomption d'innocence ! Est-il utile de te souligner le danger d'une telle inclinaison ? Si nous nous trompions ?

– Nous finirons par régler tout ceci dans les heures qui viennent, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a partagé de nombreuses informations avec nous alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement disparaître et attendre que cela se passe, mais non il est là, alors oui, pourquoi pas lui faire un minimum confiance.

– Tu le détestes pourtant.

– Oui, mais comprend qu'à l'heure qu'il este qu'il est nos chances sont maigres et que si son plan fonctionne et bien cela pourrait inverser les choses.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses en effet !

– Nous sommes des Grim Reaper, l'optimisme n'est certainement pas notre modus operandi, et pourtant je préfère partir dans ce combat avec un brin d'espoir.

– Certes.

Il n'est pas plus pressé que moi d'aller rejoindre le restant de la famille qui un étage plus bas ne se doute aucunement de notre présence.

– Ils ont le droit de savoir et surtout de pouvoir se dire adieu.

– Je n'ai aucun doute sur le jugement de chacun, ils se retrouveront après.

– La plus part.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, qui des miens ne peut prétendre a plus que la vie des hommes leur a offert ? Aucun n'a fait de… Esmé !

– Esmé s'est suicidé, elle sera condamnée sans jugement ! Mais ce n'était qu'une tentative ! Carlisle l'a sauvé !

– Je suis désolé Edward, mais même nous ne pouvons rien pour elle.

Je le laisse prendre les devants et c'est de mauvaise grâce que je le rejoins.

– Change-toi !

J'obéis, après tout peut importe que je sois devenu ce que je suis, je sais que cela ne changera rien dans leurs yeux, mais en effet une annonce directe vaut mieux que de longs discourt, surtout que l'ont est pas sur d'avoir le temps pour se genre de broutilles. C'est donc en tenue de Grim Reaper que j'entre dans le salon sous la consternation complète des miens.

Grim se poste à ma droite la main sur mon épaule.

Le choc passé, Esmé prend les devants.

– Edward mon chéri, comment vas tu ?

Elle s'était approchée et la question est bien plus lourde de sens qu'une simple entrée en matière.

– Je vais très bien Esmé, certains… changements ont été nécessaire.

– Si cela relève de ton choix, dans ce cas je ne peux que te soutenir dans ce chemin.

La main de Carlisle m'était tombée sur l'épaule libre et je sais que ses mots me sont destinés, pourtant il ne se défait pas d'un regard ambigu pour Grim qui lui, ne semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Où est Bella ?

Emmett, ou l'art de la direction la plus courte !

– En sécurité d'après ce que nous savons, mais Grim, va vous expliquer.

Mon compagnon se positionne devant nous et commence son exposé de la situation.

Les uns après les autres, le clan s'assoit absorbé par le torrent d'information qu'ils se doivent d'assimiler en si peu de temps. L'ultimatum a été la première contrainte révéler et tout le monde a très bien compris qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une répétition, le dernier combat est à notre porte.

Je suis étonné de voir que Grim a déjà préparé un poste à chacun, assez important pour que l'utilité n'en soit pas réfutable et pourtant suffisamment à l'intérieur des lignes pour n'exposer personne, seul moi n'est pas dupe a la manœuvre me demandant combien de fois a t'il jouer de se stratagème avec moi ou Bella.

Bella, j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle a pu vivre ou du moins dû supporter jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Edward ?

– Oui ?

– Tu es d'accord avec cela ?

Les yeux des miens sont tournés vers moi, et bien que je n'ai pas écouté un mot je me dois de valider les dires de Grim.

– Évidemment, nous avons vu les détails du plan ensemble et il nous semble que cela est le plus pertinent afin que l'on puisse avoir une réelle chance.

Réponse totalement bateau, mais je suis certain que Grim n'attendait pas moins que ça en vue de son regard en biais qui reflète le « bien jouer », j'arrive de mieux en mieux a le cerné, qui l'aurais cru !

Tout est vu et revu avec les différents protagonistes et ce ramassis de répétitions m'agace.

Être auprès des miens me fait du bien, un semblant de normalité, mais les choses ont changés, j'ai changé et la solitude des enfers me manque, ce constant contrôle que l'on doit avoir dans se monde si fragile est une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas près, juste vaguement prévenu.

Plus par besoin que par réelle envie je me retrouve seul à quelques mètres dehors, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître la démarche de mon frère.

– Emmett ?

– Tout ce bla-bla me saoule !

– J'imagine.

– Elle sera là demain ?

– Oui.

– On a une chance ?

– Je l'espère.

Un silence de plomb tombe entre nous, tout comme sa grosse main sur mon épaule en vue d'une accolade qui ne ressemble qu'à lui.

– J'ai confiance en toi et puis Bella sera là, Grim aussi, alors pas de quoi t'inquiéter tu verras, d'ici quelques années on en rira. On est tous très déterminés en ce qui concerne le fait de connaître et de voir grandir le petit bout de bébé que Bella porte.

J'aimerais partager sa confiance, Bella, le bébé, un avenir.

Une petite main plus fluette se faufile dans notre étreinte fraternelle, Alice.

Aucun mot ne nous est utile, pas avec elle, enfin presque.

– Le noir te va très bien.

– Merci.

Un demi-sourire plus tard, je peux voir Jasper en son dos.

– Bon on va peut-être rentrer parce que les câlins généraux ça fait vraiment tapette, gardons ça pour la victoire si vous voulez bien !

– Oui, profitons des quelques heures qui nous restent pour que tu nous expliques ce qui t'est arrivé ces derniers jours. Putain mec les enfers ! raconte !

Oui voilà comment nous allons finir la nuit, discuter de choses et d'autres de la manière la plus légère possible en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les couples s'éclipser les uns après les autres pour un ultime moment d'intimité.

– Cela va devoir attendre.

La voix de Grim tombe comme un couperet, il pointe l'horizon de son index nous montrant la direction à inspecter.

– L'aube ?

– Mais il est à peine deux heures du matin ?

Aussitôt à ma droite Grim est plus sérieux que jamais.

– Une entrée théâtrale.

– En effet, mais en rien étonnante. Elle s'est toujours décrite comme la lumière dans l'obscurité, delà à faire naître l'aube en pleine nuit !

– Tu la sens n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Et Bella ?

La question avait fini d'attirer toutes les attentions sur nous et après s'être tu plus d'une longue minute Grim répond négativement d'un signe de tête.

– Elle n'est pas là ?

C'est l'affolement, mais si Grim à des mots rassurant pour les miens, moi je ne suis pas dupe son corps est là, mais si Grim lui-même ne ressent pas l'âme de sa protégée cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, elle n'est pas sortie ! Putain je savais que ce plan était merdique !

– Lorsque le sage montre la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt.

D'un même geste, nous nous retournons tous pour constater que notre ennemi est là.


	42. Tentative de corruption

Rhoo ! et bien ça ne rattrapera jamais mon retard, mais bon … gros bisous la suite peut être bientôt qui sais … bonne lecture, amicalement Kalisse.

Chapitre 42

Némésis est là, a quelques pas de nous et le temps semble s'être arrêté, comme si la nature elle-même réfléchissait à l'attitude qu'elle doit adopter.

Son auréole de lumière diffuse une douce chaleur inspirant le calme et la sérénité.

Aucune agressivité n'est présente dans son expression. Elle nous regarde presque attendri.

Je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu que par le corps de ma douce. Là, nous sommes en présence de sa véritable apparence et bien que je ne dois voir en elle qu'une ennemie à vaincre elle n'en reste pas moins une déesse.

Ses cheveux d'un noir profond coiffé artistiquement descendent jusqu'à ses chevilles, sa peau quasi translucide ne fait que ressortir la beauté de ses yeux qui n'ont nulle couleur connue en ce monde, d'un bleu lumineux.

La douceur de sa voix n'a d'égale que ceux de ses traits. Le son de ses paroles, la grâce de ses mouvements tout en elle n'est que plénitude, bienveillance, fragilité peut être même.

Elle se déplace vers nous en nous inventant même à la rejoindre, faisant flotter autour d'elle le tissu de sa toge bleu pâle.

L'entrée enchanteresse de la déesse et cependant brisée par un grognement lourd, et ce simple son nous fait tous revenir au présent et surtout à la gravité de la situation, Némésis est l'ennemie.

L'un d'entre nous n'est pas impressionné ou même ébloui par elle, bien au contraire.

Si calme en temps normal, si aimante, qui aurait pu imaginer tant de rage et de haine couler dans les veines d'Esmé notre mère, qui a bien du mal a ne pas sauter a la gorge de la nouvelle venue.

Némésis regarde rapidement ma mère et je sens qu'elle la sonde pour savoir par où la briser.

J'aimerais pouvoir intervenir, mais un simple regard de Grim m'en dissuade.

« Esmé n'est pas notre priorité, reste concentré. »

Sa voix raisonnante dans mon crâne ne prête pas à la discussion ou à la désobéissance.

Les deux femmes sont face à face et si l'une grogne de plus en plus fort, l'autre ne se départit pas de son calme et c'est dans ton doux qu'elle s'adresse à Esmé.

– Esmé, ma chère et douce Esmé.

Elle tend la main vers le visage de notre mère qui d'un geste des plus vif la repousse.

– L'agressivité ne sied pas aux femmes, et je te sais d'un naturel aimant Esmé, alors pourquoi tant de haine ?

– Ma fille ! Où est ma fille !

– Et voici la cause. L'inquiétude pour l'une de tes oies, mais a mon plus grand regret, je me dois de te rappeler qu'il s'agit de l'une des miennes et qu'il m'incombe donc la lourde responsabilité de faire se qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, ne crois tu pas ? En qualité de mère, ne devons-nous pas toujours prendre soin de nos petits ?

– Rendez-moi ma fille ! Immédiatement !

Déambulant au milieu de nous la déesse aborde un demi-sourire et couve Esmé d'un regard empreint d'amour et reprend les mots de son interlocutrice.

– Rendez-moi ma fille, non ce n'était pas cela, attend les mots exacts étaient, rendez moi mon enfant ! Voilà. C'est étrange comme ces mots roulent dans ta bouche Esmé, même la houle ne se fond pas avec tant d'intimités à l'océan, je dirais même qu'il y subsiste une brise de supplique éternelle, car cette prière tu l'as déjà formulé Esmé, te souviens tu ? Rendez moi mon enfant, je suis même convaincu t'avoir entendu la hurler, encore, encore et encore, sur les bords d'une falaise si je ne m'abuse, je me trompe ?

Ces mots ont pour effet de calmer instantanément Esmé et peindre sur son visage une douleur que nous lui connaissons tous.

– Vois comme les choses pourraient t'être douce mon amie.

Levant ses deux mains vers le ciel la déesse fait apparaître descendre lentement des cieux une lumière qui doucement prend forme devant nos yeux.

D'un aspect fantomatique nous pouvons voir l'image d'un petit garçon affichant un grand sourire et de l'espoir plein les yeux.

– Maman, tu es là ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! Vient avec moi maman !

Esmé tombe à genoux devant le fantôme le plus vivant de son passer, son fils est là à quelques centimètres d'elle, et si notre condition pouvait nous en offrir la possibilité il est certain que notre mère aurait le visage baigné de larmes.

– Mon bébé, mon tout petit.

– Maman, j'étais tout seul, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

– J'ai toujours été là mon ange, mon cœur a toujours été prêt de toi.

– Viens avec moi maman, j'ai froid sans toi maman, je veux un câlin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir me faire des câlins, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Esmé ne peut plus parler, le cœur broyé par les paroles de l'enfant.

Nous sommes tous partagés, mais en réalité c'est le combat d'Esmé, même notre père ne peut s'opposer ou bien même interagir entre sa femme et son fils.

Némésis profite de faiblesse émotionnelle d'Esmé pour lui faire sa vile proposition.

– Nombreux dieux sont restés sourd à tes prières, et si moi aujourd'hui je pouvais y répondre, et si moi aujourd'hui je te disais que le choix t'appartiens, que me répondrais tu ?

Notre mère n'écoute pas la déesse, elle boit l'image de ce petit enfant caressant sans pouvoir le toucher le visage de son enfant si longtemps pleuré, mais la déesse exige une réponse.

– Alors ?

– alors ? Que vous dire sinon merci, oui, merci.

Comment en vouloir à Esmé ? Tant de décennies à souffrir la perte de son bébé, je suis peut-être le mieux placer pour comprendre qu'elle puisse saisir l'espoir de le retrouver.

Elle se relève et Némésis met une main sur son épaule comme pour l'encourager dans la nouvelle vois que notre mère a prise.

– C'est bien Esmé, tu as fait le bon choix.

– Je sais. Permettez-moi de vous remercier encore une fois. Merci de m'avoir de nouveau permis de ressentir ce déchirement, ce pour quoi j'en suis arrivé là. Merci de m'avoir rappeler que cette douleur n'a aucune place dans le cœur d'aucune mère de ce monde que vous vous apprêtée de détruire comme une enfant capricieuse détruit son jouet ! Moi Esmé Cullen, je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour vous détruire vous et vos projets et il vous faudra bien plus qu'une vision du passé pour me faire oublier mes fils et mes filles actuellement présentent, mais aussi celle que vous imaginé posséder ! Mon plus grand espoir est de vivre assez longtemps pour vous voir votre déchéance !

Le faciès de Némésis en premier lieu avait affichée la surprise, du ton dédaigneux qu'avais pris ma mère très certainement, il va sans dire qu'elle ne soit certes pas habituée à être traité ainsi par de simples mortels tels que nous, mais elle s'était reprise et nous avait fait partager son petit rire cristallin.

– L'espoir de me vaincre est bien encré en vous, cela risque d'être distrayant. Grim, est-ce toi qui les as convaincus qu'ils avaient une chance de… me vaincre ?

Le silence de ce dernier est complet comme si le simple fait de lui parler était trop pour lui, mais il est vrai que cela est peut-être le moment qu'il redoutait le plus la confrontation avec celle qui fut sa reine.

– Mais que vois-je ? Tu t'es octroyé quelques permissions à mon insu.

Elle dit tout ceci en me désignant, il est évident que la cape n'est pas fortement discrète et ne manque pas de significations dans ses yeux.

– Créer un néophyte si tard n'est ce pas imprudent, mais il est vrai que je désespérais te voir prendre une descendance, le choix est judicieux, insuffisant tu le sais déjà, mais cela n'enlève rien au geste.

Elle reste devant moi a sonder mon regard qui ne lui envoie que haine, pourquoi ne suis je pas déjà en train de me battre contre cette vipère je l'ignore, je n'arrive tout simplement pas a ordonné a mon corps a mes pouvoir la moindre agressivité envers elle alors que je bous a l'intérieur.

– Frustrant n'est-ce pas jeune Edward, je te comprends. Je me suis permis la courtoisie d'une visite afin de te donner une ultime chance vois-tu. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Isabella est sous ma protection.

– Protection ! Elle est votre prisonnière !

Elle se tait comme si tout ce qu'elle avait à dire avait été dit.

– Voilà qui est fort intéressant qui te dit que finalement elle n'a pas décidé de se ranger du côté de la sagesse ?

C'est là où je me rends compte que jamais je n'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était prisonnière si Yann ne me l'avait pas dit.

– Donc il me semble que votre petit groupe est incomplet.

Yann apparaît à nos pieds ficelés et bâillonnés par de simples fils que l'on pourrait facilement prendre pour de l'or.

– Voilà qui est mieux, n'est-ce pas Yann.

– Homme y ou haira !

Elle passe la main devant le visage de Yann qui retrouve instantanément l'usage de sa voix.

– Je disais donc, comme il vous plaira.

– Ton insolence sera ta perte Yann !

– Je tiens cela très certainement de vous !

Un éclair de rage passe sur les traits angéliques de sa geôlière et Yann tombe empreint à une douleur qui a l'air d'être insoutenable. Elle s'agenouille auprès de lui en lui caressant le visage comme pour le consoler.

– Mon cher Yann croyais-tu sincèrement que je t'accorderais le moindre crédit, à toi, alors que tu n'es que l'ombre de ma plus belle création ?

– Bien entendu que non ma reine, vous si puissante, moi si peu devant vous.

Elle finit par relâcher Yann de sa torture avec un soupir lasse. Nous examinent un par un avec un sourire chaste pour finir sur moi. Je suis convaincu qu'elle déploie je ne sais quel sortilège pour nous maintenir tous aussi statiques, je la hais ! Mon dieu que je la hais !

– Tu me détestes et je dois bien avouer que cela est naturel, mais vois tu tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances, cela n'a rien de personnel.

« Reste calmes, reste calmes » raisonnes dans ma tête, mais au diable les conseils de Grim, lui aussi il m'emmerde !

– Rien de personnel ! et vous compter duper qui avec de pareils boniments ? Des siècles que vous vous acharnez à nous séparer Bella et moi et vous me soutenez que cela n'a rien de personnel ? Non, mais j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un être aussi contradictoire que vous ! Alors, c'est quoi mon deal à moi ? Ma vie contre celle de Bella ou non tient je vous laisse tout massacrer pour espérer voir ma fille naître !? Je vois le tableau tien ! Et à ma fille je lui expliquerais que pendant que des millions d'humains se faisaient massacrer par une déesse mi-folle mi-dingue et bien papa lui enfilait des perles ? Aller passer votre chemin, de toute façon je ne crois aucune des paroles qui sortent de votre bouche !

La voilà qui joue l'offusquée, où veut elle en venir par toutes ces minauderies.

_ Mon pauvre Edward tu ne vois que le côté négatif de la chose, elle et toi n'étant rien d'autre que des armes, fort puissante qui plus est, vous autoriser à être ensemble aurait été tout simplement trop dangereux, tu ignores se que tu es capable de faire et encore plus pour se qui concerne Isabella, en étant a son dernier cycle de vie elle serait comparable a une de vos bombe les plus puissantes et la comparaison est faible.

– Mieux vaut l'utiliser à votre avantage.

– Ah donc si je comprends bien vous êtes tous persuadés de pouvoir me vaincre ? Six vampires, un Grim Reaper et un apprenti contre moi ? Sincèrement, tout ceci est tout au plus distrayant, mais soyons un peu réaliste, ne vois tu pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est j'ai déjà gagné ?

– Très bien, alors pourquoi autant de tentative de corruptions dans nos rangs ? Par bonté je présume ?

Suffoquer par mon audace je lui ai cloué le bec, j'en profite pendant que je le peux encore.

– Comme vous l'avez si bien dit Bella et moi-même sommes des armes et que cela ne vous en déplaise nous ne sommes pas du tout de votre côté, alors quelque soit votre puissance, vos pouvoirs, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous ne vous en sortirais pas indemne, que vos dieux m'en soient tous témoin que je puisse jouir de la chance de vous porter le dernier coup, madame.

Son rire si cristallin devient rauque, et son teint devient terne, son véritable visage empli de haine nous apparaît enfin, elle emprisonne mon visage entre son pouce et son index et me chuchote ceci ;

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais te faire subir, Isabella en mourra de chagrin.

En un pas de recul, elle disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais été face à nous. L'ensemble du groupe retrouve l'usage de ses membres et nous attendons la suite des événements qui ne tarde pas à se faire connaître.

– heu… les amis… on est pas tout seul là !

Emmett avait dit ça avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemble en rien et en nous retournant nous comprenons tous pourquoi.

L'apparition de Némésis n'avait été qu'un leurre de ce qui se jouer en notre dos, elle l'avait dit le sages montre et bla-bla-bla !

Tous les chefs de clan sont face à nous et avec eux leurs armées respective, et bordel qu'ils sont nombreux.

– Grim ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là cela ?

– Aucune idée, mais ça tombe bien, j'ai un compte à régler avec eux ! Je vais leur apprendre à tout détruire chez moi ! Et là tout de suite une salade de phalange va m'être salutaire, ça va m'aider à réfléchir !

– C'est pas que je sois dessus, mais je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux venant d'elle !

Emmett me regarde les yeux emplis de questions.

– Heu… tu les connais ?

– J'ai eu ce plaisir en effet ?

– Rester sur vos gardes, ça cache forcément quelque chose !

Dans un hurlement primitif, tous les démons se précipitent sur nous.

Ma famille fortement impressionnée, comme je le fus il y a quelques jours, met quelques minutes avant de comprendre le manque de réelle coordination de nos adversaires, il en va quand même de devoir les protéger des chefs de clan qui eux son doter de pouvoirs surdimensionnés contre lesquels aucun des miens n'est capable de réellement ce défendre.

À mon grand soulagement Grim a tous les chefs sur le dos et lorsque j'en vois un se détacher du lot Grim est prompte à le recentrer sur le combat le m'étant en scène lui.

« Cherche Isabella, elle est forcément ici ! »

Oui, merci je sais ! Trop aimable ! Entre deux passes de bras je balaie constamment le terrain qui en quelques secondes est devenu un véritable champ de guerre, j'ai l'impression que plus on en tue, plus ils reviennent, mais qu'importe les subalternes ne valent rien, de la chair a canon dont se fait un plaisir Emmett jasper rosalie même mes parents déversent toute l'anxiété cumulée ces dernières semaines, ce combat tant redouter en devient presque thérapeutique.

– JEUNE MAÎTRE !

Le hurlement de Golit me fait stopper net ! Une frayeur pareille ne peut venir que d'un endroit !

– Non Emmett ! Pas lui !

Mon frère relève la tête me présentant Golit à bout de bras.

– C'est quoi ce truc ?

– Il est avec nous !

Emmett les yeux comme des soucoupes n'arrive pas à assimiler ce que je viens de lui révéler.

Ce qui ressemble à une sorte d'ogre géant vient heurter mon frère, toujours figé dans son effarement, de plein fouet lâchant au passage mon petit compagnon cependant prompt à donner un coup de main à Emmett, mordant jusqu'à déchiqueter les chaires de leur l'agresseur. Il relève la tête une demie seconde et me cherche des yeux.

– Je l'ai vu avec la reine, trouvez la reine mon maître !

– Merci Golit ! Prends garde à toi !

À ce moment que je vois le bras d'Emmett transpercer de part en part le corps de l'ogre toujours couché sur lui, aidé de Golit ils repartent au combat, le petit démon perché sur l'épaule de mon frère donnant les points faibles des uns et des autres à Emmett qui de sa grosse voix les hurle aux autres, ici tout iras bien.

La reine !

Dans tout ce chaos difficile d'entreprendre des recherches méticuleuses. J'en suis plus à essayer d'avancer entre deux cadavres que de réellement avoir une stratégie établie.

J'ai déjà réussi à pister Bella sans savoir où chercher, je devrais en être de nouveau capable, des coups porter à l'estomac m'empêchent de me concentrer !

Ça suffit !

Mon agresseur est déjà à terre, saignant des deux parties distinctes qu'est devenu son corps avant que je me rende compte que c'est ma faux qui l'avait fait.

La colère et la frustration de ne pas réussir à trouver Bella dans tout ce merdier se traduisent en violence. Je suis ce que les gens appellent plus communément une faucheuse et bien que cela ne tienne c'est à grands coups de tourbillons autour de moi que je m'aménage une zone de no démon's land afin de pouvoir me concentrer trois secondes !

Et ça marche ! Non seulement les démons autour de moi fond un détour, mais j'ai enfin en vu ce que je cherche, la Reine !

Le chemin est obstrué de beaucoup trop de monde, ma vision de Grim Reaper en place il m'est quasi enfantin de faire ressortir par le sol la lave qui courrait dans mes veines dévalant et avalant tout sur son passage, les démons hurlent, fondent et disparaissent dans les vagues déchaînées qui n'obéissent qu'à moi.

Némésis sait que je viens pour elle, surplombant le combat tenant dans la main je ne sais quel sceptre, elle m'attend, mais bien que je ne la quitte pas des yeux ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse. Un corps bouge à sa gauche, Yann, toujours enchaîné gît à ses pieds, mais à sa droite, à genoux l'objet de tous mes désirs est aussi stoïque que la déesse.

Bella est là, assise sur ses pieds, les yeux rivés au sol, main jointe devant elle, aucun lien ne la retient et pourtant elle ne bouge pas.

– Bella !

Rien ne se passe hormis la main de Némésis lui caressant la tête.

« Lorsque tu pourras voir son âme avec ta nouvelle vue, tu comprendras » il n'y a rien à voir, elle n'est pas là ! Et si elle ne réussissait pas à sortir de l'enfer dans lequel Yann l'a envoyé !

Proie au doute, je n'ai pas fait attention au mouvement de la déesse qui d'un simple geste bascule son sceptre en ma direction.

Je vois la vague d'ombre surplomber la lave l'anéantissant sur son passage n'ayant pour but que moi, mais au moment où l'impacte aurait dû avoir lieu je suis violemment percuté par le flanc et le hurlement qui aurait du être mien naît dans la bouche de Grim.

Cerclé d'anneau d'ombre il est enfermé dans une sorte de sphère aussi grande que lui le transperçant de toute part.

– Relâchez-le ! C'est moi que vous voulez prenez moi !

Nous n'en somme plus au doux préambule où la politesse ne s'efface que devant la courtoisie, non, lorsqu'elle daigne quitter celui qu'elle appelle elle-même « son Grim » des yeux ce n'est que pour me toiser d'un regard empli de dédain aussitôt rejoint par un sourire narquois.

– Vois tu Edward il y a fort longtemps que j'aurais pu faire de toi ce que tu es en ce jour, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'encombrer. Regarde autour de toi, j'ai créé Grim et Yann, pourtant je n'ai gardé auprès de moi que le meilleur des deux alors tout comme Yann tu es d'une entière inutilité, à quoi me servirais tu alors que je possède les plus puissants sous mon contrôle ?

Grim peine à garder le silence face à la douleur que lui fais subir Némésis qui elle à l'air de se délecter du spectacle.

– Mon valeureux guerrier, mon redoutable allié toi qui de ton nom tétanise les plus forts ou qui encore rassure les plus démunies par la certitude de ton existence. Je t'ai tellement offert. Rien qui ne susse créer ne peut rivaliser avec ta félonie si ce n'est que mon aversion pour ce que tu fus a mes yeux et aussi la sentence que je t'ai tout particulièrement imaginé pour toi.

Les légions en notre dos se font massacrer par les miens, mais les chefs de clan bien que démembré par Grim ne tarderons pas à refaire surface et cette fois si le rempart qu'est mon mentor ne sera plus la pour les tenir à distance des miens.

Yann est logé à la même enseigne que Grim et Bella est toujours inerte, si je m'occupe des chefs Némésis disparaîtra emportant avec elle tout nos espoirs et si je ne rien les chefs ferons qu'une bouchée des miens.

– Bella est ta seule priorité et Némésis ! Le reste ne conte pas Edward !

Jasper tout a son combat reste à l'affût de chacun de nous et mon tiraillement ne lui a pas échappé. Ma famille au grand complet rejoint ses paroles.

Ils ont raison, détruire la déesse est la seule chose qui compte ! Reste à savoir comment !


End file.
